You & I
by SunnyElla16
Summary: The story of a cynical cowboy, and an optimistic ex-show girl. With all odds against them, through lies, heartaches, and villains; they unexpectedly create a love more powerful than they could ever imagine. **** Story & Epilogue completed. If you're looking for a realistic VaughnxChelsea story with hardships and no mercy- this is the fan fiction for you.
1. Chapter 1: Vacant

**This Chapter has been tweaked and rewritten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Vacant Life**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chelsea<strong>

The lights dimmed, and the room was filled with applause. Along with laughter, screaming, moaning. I gave them exactly what they wanted for the first half of my act. I rolled my eyes at the drunk idiots who were throwing their crumbled up paper ball as me, phone numbers scribbled inside. "Ass holes." I muttered, turning my back to them and walking back stage.

"HEY BABY!" I heard men yelling, "HEY GET BACK OUT HERE!"

I ignored them as I collapsed into my make-up chair as I kicked off my heels. My feet hurt, my calves were tender, my lower back felt like it might snap in two, and my head is absolutely splitting from the stupid lights. I'm miserable, I wouldn't object to someone taking me out back and shooting me in the head like a sick dog. I hate it here, more than anyone could hate anything. Some people would love coming to work, getting all dolled up, having an amazing singing voice, and a killer body- but not me. I hate it.

I need to wear a dreadful amount of make up. I have so much caked on, that I feel like I'm latex. My make-up made my face look so smooth, unnaturally smooth. It also made me look plastic, with bright red blush high up my cheek bone, hot pink lipstick, very similar to a Barbie doll. And the worst are my eyes, I'm afraid to close them, in case they stick together because of the unnecessary amount of glue and glitter caked on my eyes lids. That shit never comes off; I swear that my eyes have been these colors since I walked into this place 4 years ago. As a matter of fact, all my make-up has been on my face permanently. I have even given up on washing it off before bed, what's the point? It's all going to be on again the next day. If it doesn't wash off in the shower, then it doesn't come off at all.

I carefully removed my green contacts to revel my naturally black eyes, Pitch black eyes- Except, for the tiny sparkle of super dark sapphire blue strands that work from my outer iris to my pupils. The blue is so dark, that no one would ever be able to tell. No one other than my mother has ever noticed they were actually blue. Only the people that would notice would have to pay awfully close attention and be extremely observant. My boss, Ronnie, she didn't notice the blue tint in them. The black freaks her out, that's why she makes me wear green contacts.

I flipped my head upside down and drenched it in hairspray, for my volume, curls, and bounce. My hair, I hate it more than my make-up. At least I could scrub the shit off of my face if I really had too. But my hair is just a giant mess of weaved curls. None of it is real. From what I remember, my natural hair is actually bone straight. But I can't remember what it looks like; I haven't seen a strand of real hair in 4 years. I don't even know how long it is. It's just braided under this hurricane, and it's never exposed.

I stood up, changing into next skimpy outfit. I glanced at myself in the mirror. I admit I have a fairly attractive body. I'm not super skinny, not am I chunky. I have curves where they are supposed to be, and muscle where it looks good. I do have a little bubble butt and a decent size 'rack' as Kai would call it. But it's nothing to brag about, really. They never got me the job, my voice did. I watched myself roll my eyes in the mirror. My stomach and legs were pretty fit and tight. But it's really too bad I have to get up and show it all off in the sleaziest ways… Why can't I be like any other girl and just wear shorts of something?

Sometimes I wonder why I won't leave this place to get a regular job. But then I remember, I dropped out of high school in 10th grade, after my mother died of cervical cancer. I wound up in this place a little while after, and Ronnie fell in love with my talent. I get super good pay here, mostly in tips. I can't see McDonalds competing with that.

"CHELSEA!" I heard the stage guy call, "YOU'RE ON AGAIN, HURRY UP!"

I sighed, and pulled myself out of my makeup area- probably flashing the world with my vag while I was at it. Tonight, I was some sort of 'sexy female pirate', so in other words, your typical slut. Calling me a Stripper would offend me, but I guess that's just the blunt was of putting it. I would prefer to be called an Entertainer with a large sex appeal. I guess, like a show girl? Yes. I guess that's the title I'll settle on.

Oh well. I stepped up to the stage, ready to perform. I try not to dwell on it too much on what I am, I'm making money. So I really don't care. I strutted up to my spot on the stage, and took my stance at the pole. Yes, like I said, a show girl. But I never strip completely naked, I'm not allowed too. I need to be 'Classy'. Of course, but I'm nothing but class- Just look at me, in this stupid pirate skirt and eye patch. It's ridiculous.

The curtains raised, I inhaled a deep breath and seized up my audience. 90% of them were piss drunk. The other 10% was just here mopping around, looking for anyone loaded enough to get home. I sighed to myself. What the hell am I doing with my life?

My music became to swell through my ears, on cue, I opened my mouth, and I roared my first note, letting my reflexes and dancing take over my body so naturally, I don't even think about it anymore.

The second part of my show has begun, for the 4th time this week. _Please god, it's not too late to shoot me._

* * *

><p>xxXxx<p>

On my ways across the deserted parking lot to the club, I was walking across with my arm elbow deep in my purse trying to fish out my car keys. That's when I felt someone touch my shoulder "Hey Baby," whispered an attractive male voice.

"Kai!" I recognised the voice as I jumped around at him, "Kai, are you stupid? Don't you dare sneak up on girls at 2 in the morning! You might get a kick in the sack, if you're lucky."

He just chuckled. I smiled my snarky grin at him.

"You were great tonight." He complemented.

I nodded, "Yeah, like usual" I started humbly. _I wasn't going to lie, the reason I'm still here is because I'm fucking good at what I do._

"Chelsea," he looked serious, "Come with me. We have to go somewhere important."

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked into his dark brown eyes. His perfect dark eyebrows furrowed a little, curiously. _Whatever he wants to bring me, it must be important. Kai don't usually get serious, he has always been a clown for as long as I've known him._

I followed him to his car, his tattoo peaking behind his tight tank top. I have the exact same tattoo stamped onto my tail bone. It's my 'tramp stamp' and I regret the shit out of it. We were both pissed loaded drunk, and sick of having sex with each other, so we decided to go out and spice stuff up a little. Aka, going out and getting inked under the influence. I really wouldn't recommend it; When you wake up, you'll feel like cheap trailer trash.

Most people find it odd that Kai and I would go out to get matching tattoos. Those people don't understand. Kai and I go far back. Back when we were 14. He was my best friend, and he still is… only now with benefits. We both work at the club, he is a bartender, and I'm the star. We kind of stuck together throughout school, until we both dropped out after my mom died.

People think I'm a whore for 'benefiting' with Kai. But really, we are best friends. Actually, I'm not the only woman Kai sees during the week. Sleeping together for us is just more of, 'we are hanging out, and we are bored. We are so comfortable with each other so we have sex' type of deal. Nothing else too it, no romantic feelings attached. When it comes down to the nitty gritty, both Kai and I know that there is definitely no future for us together; So maybe the both of us accepting that is what is keeping our 'Friends with Benefits' thing strong. We are just both on the same page with it, it works.

I sighed, starring out the window and watching rain drops race down the glass. A craving kicked in, something else I'm not proud of. "Do you have any Smack?" I asked,

He nodded, pointing towards his glove department. I reached in and pulled out the container of liquid and a clean needle. Okay, I'm a user. Heroine user, it's not that I'm addicted. I use to be, but I had the sense to tone it down a little. I still like to have my shot or two- okay, three. But I don't do it often- only on weekends. And a scattered Wednesday- every Wednesday, just to get me through the rest of the week.

Fine, yes. I'm addicted to it. But I won't go insane if I can't have it, I'm not that fucked. If I can't get my fix, I'll eat chocolate and go to sleep or something. I've never robbed any banks or murdered anyone to get my hands on it yet. So I think I'm in the clear.

_Besides, if I had to, I could quit tomorrow._ I stuck the needle in my forearm, and injected the tar inside my veins. _I could quit tomorrow, no trouble, just not tonight._ I suddenly felt loose again, like the tension was taken off my shoulders. The street lights reminded me of strobe lights; I had to close my eyes because that reminded me of work. _And I hate work._ Everything is so much clearer when I'm on heroine. Life is more defined, and I can feel warmth in my heart that isn't there when I'm sober. It's the feeling I crave for most of the time.

We were driving for what felt like forever, "Kai?" I asked, "Where exactly are we going?"

Kai grinned, "I have a surprise. I am about to change your life around forever."

"I wouldn't mind something life changing right now." I mumbled, closing my eyes. _When I think 'life changing' I think of the Blue Ocean, sand, and cocktails. I hear birds chirping, and I see mountains and row of green meadows. I don't think that's where Kai is bringing me;_ _we are probably just going to go a sketchy whore house to pick up some more venom for our veins._

* * *

><p>We finally pulled up to a giant glass building. I could feel myself coming down from the high, and honestly, I was half hoping that we were going to some kind of dealer because getting high was the only satisfaction I could get anymore. But, this place looked too fancy for anything like that.<p>

I looked at Kai suspiciously. He just grinned, "Just wait for it" he muttered.

I flicked one leg out of the car, balancing my weight onto my giant strappy heels. I attempted to get out of the car without showing the whole world my pussy. That would be impossible with the type of shit I'm forced to wear, it's impossible to keep your privates to yourself. That defeats the whole purpose of being a stripper.

My heels click loudly on the granite floor. "Ugh," I groaned, feeling out of place in such a fancy smancy building. The floors were black, and the walls were silver mirrors. I could see my skeety appearance from every angle, this made me want to smash my head against the mirrors, and hopefully the glass would puncture my brain and kill me.

Kai didn't seem to mind, her had his chest puffed out like a tough guy. He isn't fooling anyone; he's a glorified hippies, peace and love.

He pressed the button to the elevator and we silently waited for it to open, we then stepped inside like two robots, and he pressed the button for Floor number 15. The ride felt forever, but I was occupied. The elevator was glass, and we could see all New York City. A lot of people would kill to see this right now, but I don't see the big hype._ New York is sickening; it's only a giant surge of electricity. I'd imagine that it's not very good for our environment. Not that anyone cares about that anymore. I look like I wouldn't care, but I do. I reduce, re use, and recycle, and all that shit._

"Oh! Chelsea Davis!" an old flamboyant man swooped down and kissed my hand, I could tell he was gay from the way he had his bow tie match with his shoe design. "It's so fabulous to meet you! Finally!"

I pulled my hand away from him. "Personal space" I muttered, pulling my hand out of his grip. With my occupation, I try my best to avoid physical contact at all cost. After all, it is unprofessional to have old men swimming all over you. Plus, if you're too friendly, someone might slip you a 20 thinking they will get a blow job. That's a business I've never been a part of, my dignity it too high for that, whatever dignity I have left.

"Sorry," He cheerfully laughed, "Baby, I heard you sing every night since you started that job. I finally got our record deal to cut that boring Lanna. She was such a drag, she just couldn't take direction." He rolled his eyes, and pulled my up a chair to sit in. As I was sitting he continued, "You have talent, Baby. I can see you now. Your huge green eyes, and your signature giant curly chestnut hair. You could be huge you know. You can make millions, travel the world. Meet new people. Baby, this is everything a girl could ask for-"

I started ignoring him. That's right. I'm known for my huge GREEN eyes, and my GIANT CURLY hair. _Too bad none of that is me. Too bad my eyes are pitch black, and my hair is bone straight. If I accept this record deal, I will be fake for te rest of my life. That would make me extremely unhappy. And no amount of money is worth my happiness._

_I hate my hair, I hate my contacts. I hate my spray tans. I hate my shoes. I hate my corsets. I hate pole dancing. I hate wanting to get high. I hate this 'friends with benefits' thing with Kai. I'm sick of all the selfish people in this city. I'm sick of the sirens and the smog. I'm sick of that stupid club, with its stupid lights and drunken idiots._

_I don't want this. If I keep heading down the path that I'm headed, I'll be a nobody. I pray every day that some 'unfortunate' event would take my life, I'm usually joking but I wouldn't care if something did happen. Is that a way to be living? If I take this job, I'll be used. I'll have more money to spend on drugs, and I'll be a burned out pop princess- like Lindsey Lohan._

"Chelsea? Baby? Will you take it? Will you take the record deal?" I snapped back into reality by the man who was practically begging me to be his new 'It Girl'. I shuttered at the name Baby _What a piss off. It's my show name at the club. They don't go by first names. I'm Baby, because I got there was I was only 16. I know that's illegal. But I had what they were looking for. All they had to do was stick some padding down in certain areas, and no one would ever dream of questioning my age._

"Will you take it? You will be on billboards, magazines, TV shows, runways, everything you can imagine, it's everything you can dream of. It's what you love the most."

_What I Love the most? I don't know what I love. These few years have been nothing but an unemotional roller coaster. I've been just living, but I haven't felt a live. It's why I resort to Heroine, which opens me up. I don't want to get high off drugs anymore; I want to be high on life. If I stay here, I'll burry myself in a deep dark hole that I'll never escape._

"I don't want your record deal" I sneered, "I want nothing of it. You can the record deal, and shove it right up you're as-"

"Chelsea!" I felt Kai's strong grip grab my shoulders and drag me out the door, he looked back to the nervous record producer, "Uh, one second dude" Kai Muttered, Then he turned to me and he growled, "What are you doing? We can use this opportunity to leave the club and travel the world. It's our dream. You can sing, you will be HUGE Baby, You will be famous, and have anything your heart desires."

_I know what I want. Well, that's a lie. I don't know exactly what I want, but I do know that this isn't it._ "No Kai," I shook my head, my curls flopping around my face, "I'm sorry, I don't want this." I exaggerated more, "Any of it."

He Huffed out his chest and furrowed his perfect eye brows, "Chelsea," he whined, "You're so talented. Don't waste it."

_That's it. I can't take listening to anyone else anymore. I'm always following orders, but not anymore. I'm breaking away from my ties in the city and there is no stopping me._

I growled, "Listen here. I'm 20. I'm young and free. I'm not running away with you." I was losing my cool, maybe a joint would calm me down, "We have nothing together of value, other than memories and the tattoos." I poked him in the chest, "We're nothing but fuck buddies. We are best friends, you're like my brother. And I know more about you than I know about myself. I know that your dream is to travel the world. You can't use me to get that."

I sighed, "I don't want to travel. My dream is to find a comfortable place away from the bustle of the city- away from all the lights and TV's. I want to fall and love, and maybe shit out a few youngsters a long ways down the road."

I smirked a little, starting to dream too much. "I love singing, but I hate all these bullshit that comes along with it. I want to get rid of all these itchy costumes, and finally wash the make-up clean off my face. Although I may need a power washer to rip through it" I chuckled at that, and Kai did too. I continued, "I want a job that I love, something I will want to put my whole heart and dedication into. I want to wake up with a smile every morning, not a hangover. I want to make a difference somewhere, even if it's just a small difference."

_I just don't want this, I only live once, and this isn't how I want to do it. I can't waste my life. I want something in my life that is worth fighting for, and I haven't found it yet. I'm leaving tonight._

Kai stepped forward, and he took my body in close to his for a hug. "I'm sorry, Chelsea. I didn't know you felt that way."

I hugged him back, taking in the scent of mint. Kai always smelt minty, it was cool and refreshing. _He's so chill and relaxing, maybe that's why I like hanging out with him so much. Like I said before, we have quite the history together. And I'm going to miss him quite a bit when I leave this place._

"Kai, I'm leaving." I announced into his ear.

He nodded. "I figured." He said, "But I understand. But I'm going to miss you like crazy."

I hugged him tighter. Feeling somewhat guilty about leaving him behind like this, but I have to. _There is no way he can come with me and start over. I need to leave his crazy life style of partying and sex. I need to quit it cold turkey. And I wish so bad that he would grow up too._ "Can you promise me something?" I asked,

"Mhmm." He breathed in my ear.

"Promise me," I announced, "That you will leave the city too. And you will travel the world. Live your life" Kai rolled his eyes, but I continued, "Stop womanizing. Meet a beautiful girl, someone who is fun, cute, and bubbly. Just like you" he smiled, I added in, "Oh, and someone that is naïve enough to put up with all your bullshit." I smirked while he shook me playfully, like a rag doll.

He grinned, "I've always wanted to be a bartender on a cruise ship." I rolled my eyes at him. _That's exactly what he is doing now- only he is on a boat. But it's an improvement. _"Now you have to promise me something."

I tilted my head, _what could he possibly want from me?_

His face grew serious, "You're an amazing singer." I nodded, "But. I don't want you to sing again. You're trying to run away from this. Before you EVER consider singing again, make sure you've already found what you want. I don't want your gift to lead you down the wrong path. It could screw up everything for you."

I snickered, "Don't be ridiculous. No one could want my voice, not where I'm going anyway."

"Don't be so trusting, Chelsea." He warned, "I almost used you. And I love you. Imagine what someone who didn't care about you would do!"

I smiled, not because I was happy that people would use me, but because Kai cared. _He was right. It's only for me to screw up, and then end up back on square one. I have to watch what I tell people about my past. I can't let anyone know who "Baby" is, that I was a stripper, that I am- well, staring now, was, dependent on Heroine, or that I have a voice worth a million dollars. These things would make others jump to conclusions about me, it would make be stick out like a sore thumb. All I want is to be average, to just blend in._

I pulled Kai in for a quick good bye kiss, then I twirled around like a ballerina in his arms, leaving him behind in the fancy room by himself.

"CHELSEA!" I stopped in my tracks, but never looked back to my best friend calling for me. "Where are you going anyway?" He questioned.

_Good question. Where am I going? I want change, but where? I don't care. Just somewhere_. "I don't know." I shrugged, "Wherever faith takes me."

* * *

><p>xxXxx<p>

**Kai**

The rain pounded against my windshield. _There is defiantly a storm on the way, and I hope Chelsea finds her way to wherever it is 'faith is taking her'. _I snickered_, that girl is a character. She is a mystery. I could never truly understand the way her mind works, and I've known her for the past 5 years or so. _

_I swear, if anyone ever tried to figure her out, they would go insane._

_She is saucy one second, than the next she is like some sort of wise old man. She HATES her job, yet she has done it for 4 years. She claims she wants love and romance, yet she spent most of the past 4 year's loaded drunk, rolling around in bed with me. She loves to sing, but she hates to perform. She hates her make-up, but she's afraid to take it off. She doesn't know who she is, and she is afraid that exposing her true skin will be a letdown._

_I'm worried about her. I don't even think she knows what she wants, or where to even start looking. I don't even think she knows who she is; she really got to figure herself out. Or maybe, being weird is just who she is._

_And what the hell am I doing with my life? The club is going to go bankrupt. She was the only reason people came, everyone came to watch that tiny, sex bomb with the booming voice. Man, Chelsea could sing. I can't deny it, no one can. She really could have made millions for sure. _

I pulled up into the parking lot to my apartment. I pulled open the doors to be greeted by the typical plain boring apartment. One picture caught my attention, the only one I own. I picked it up and slouched on to my ripped up couch. It's the one that was taken of me and Chelsea last year, she was sat to a bar stool in her sexy red dress and heels, looking into her drink with a smile. _She must have been laughing something I said. High as a kite probably, chasing dragons._ I was standing behind her, casually looking down at her with a huge smile on my face. Man, we use to have awesome times together.

I looked around my apartment, and there is nothing. No decorations, no colors. The thing that adds character in my living room is a lime green bra slung over in the corner; _I can't even remember who owns it. It isn't Chelsea's; her boobs are must smaller than that. Back to the bra, it's pathetic that I can't remember what set of tits that it came off. Do I really want to be a bartender for the rest of my life? Or bring home whatever hot drunk chick came on to me?_

_Chelsea is right, like always you only live once, and you have to do it right._

* * *

><p><strong>Review Question: Do you think Chelsea and Kai will cross path again?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Deserted

**This is my most hated chapter. I HATE every chapter in all fan fictions about the sinking boat. It's so boring!**

**This chapter has been re written and edited.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Deserted**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chelsea<strong>

I shoved all my things into my giant magic backpack, including my make-up and clothes. _ I complain about that shit all the time, but when it comes down to it, I'm a girl. And you never know when you might need a scattered dress. Anything that was too 'wild' I left behind._

I picked up a picture, my only one. One of Kai and I sat to the bar. This was after my biggest performance, the club was packed, and it was the reopening of the place after renovations and stuff. Anyway, I was wearing my favourite red mini dress. I remembered to bring that one with me, just because I know that I MAY consider wearing it again someday.

The last thing I grabbed was my mother's antique locket, and her bright optimistic red bandana- The only two things that I have left belonging to her._ I miss her every day, I always wonder how different her life would have been if she hadn't been cursed her sickness. I can assure you that I wouldn't have spent half of my teenage life in a strip club. But, I'm the reason she got sick- to really, I'm the curse that killed her. _

With one final look of my boring apartment, I slung the rucksack over my shoulder, and went on my way. I trotted down the road in my bare feet, feeling the rocks between my toes, even abandoned cigarette butts. I didn't care though, I had nothing else but heels to wear on my feet. I would prefer this alternative.

The rain poured like bullets from the sky, it was like the heavens opened up and leaked. _I love it, I love the rain. I love that smell of freshness, the start of my new life around the corner._ I lifted my face into the air, tipping my head back to let the rain wash off all the makeup and dirt caked on to my face, it was so refreshing. Just feeling all the old shit unclogging from my pores- it was something that I haven't felt in a very long time. _There is no way that the makeup was gone, though. I feel better, but I bet that I look like I'm in an even bigger state because it was dripping down my face._

"Hey Lady!" a gruff voice yelled, I turned to see a man inside a taxi cab "Need a left?" I shrugged, _minds as well, I'm not getting far on my bare feet tonight. _I jumped aboard to see and looked ahead nonchalantly.

"Where are you headed, little woman? A Halloween party? That's not for another 2 seasons, yet!" I think he was poking fun at my costume.

I frowned_, _glancing down at my bare legs, with goose bumps covering them. _Yeah. I probably should have changed out of that stupid pirate outfit. I obviously was not thinking at all. I'll change when we stop._

"I dunno," I whispered, I made eye contact with the man in the mirror, "Bring me anywhere, to any airport, ferry, or train. Where ever you feel like going, "the man nodded, and I rested my head against the fogged window, watching the lights of the hustle bustle city zoom by.

I closed my eyes, the lights were giving me a headache. "I just need to leave this life"

* * *

><p>xxXxx<p>

There were so many cockpits on the boat. So many comfy couchs, and cozy table booths. And here I was, lying outside in the middle of the night on the cold dirty metal floor. I listened to the strong waves smash against the boat, holding my breath as the frigid ocean sprayed all over my body. I grinned, huge. It was like a high, anticipating the freezing cold water to touch tickle my body.

The rain swarmed my body like a puddle. It was still falling from the sky like bullets, and it seemed like the further in the ocean the vessel got, the harder it fell. I listened to it clinging and clanging to the hard metal around me. _The rain is beautiful._ I kept my eyes closed, _This is the type of thing I've been waiting for. I'll never need Heroine again if this is what it takes to make me feel alive. _

"No." I heard a girl's voice snap, "Don't go near her. She looks like a tramp."

_A tramp? 3 guesses to whom she is talking about._

Her voice was followed by a lower, but shy one, a boy "But…she just looks so cold or something. Shouldn't we make her go inside?"

The other voice snapped back, "Don't be an idiot Elliot. Besides, she is sleeping. If she wanted to be in the warm cabin, she would be. But she isn't. Don't try to butt yourself into other people's lives. You're so stupid."

_That girl sounds like a bitch_. I rolled my eyes inside my closed eyelids. I didn't feel so at ease this time. It felt like I was being watched. That's what I realized that I could still hear the rain, but I couldn't feel it. Slowly, I opened my eyes curiously.

I jumped in shock to see two bodies towering right over me.. "What in the hell!" I bitched, as I sat up, "Why the hell would you stand over someone like that?"

The girl spoke first, she looked about my age. She was sickly pale, with strange pinkish red color hair, I couldn't tell in this dark. Actually, I'm surprised I could see her at all. The girl growled at me, "Why would anyone lie out her in the pouring down rain, letting the ocean practically drown them?" I rolled my eyes; _I don't like this girl already._

"I can do what I want. Being out her is bothering nobody," I snorted, "But towering over people while the sleep is interfering with other people's personal space, don't you think?"

The girl's eyes gawked open at me. _This girl obviously isn't use to getting talked back to._ I rolled my midnight hues at her, then looked towards the boy who seemed like he was trying to speak.

"Um, Sorry about her" I jolted his head in her direction, she folded her arms and shot him a god awful look, he stiffened up and fiddled his thumbs. _I take it she pushes him around a lot_. I looked at his hair, it was also reddish pink. _This guy probably gets picked on for having 'pink' hair. I wouldn't doubt it, people are idiots_.

He looked at me, with his huge glasses all steamed up, and rain dripping off them. "Uh, the reason I came out is because Grandpa said there was a huge storm coming. Like bigger than this, and he expects thunder and lightning any second. And it would probably be safer if you came in."

I nodded, well, that was nice of him. I pulled myself off the ground to respect his demands. There is nothing wrong with having a man worry about your well being, I'm not attracted to the guy, but it was pretty nice of him.

I heard a loud snicker come from the girl. That's when I remembered the little outfit I was wearing._ Shit, I forgot to change my clothes. No wonder she is being such a wiener towards me._

My thoughts were interrupted by the boy, "Uh, yeah, well. My name is Elliot, and that is my twin sister Natalie. What's your name?" He pretty much whispered it. _This guy is so nervous and shy. He needs a good motivational pip-talk._

"Chelsea." I stated. He gawked at me, I wouldn't blame him. It's not very often a guy like he gets the opportunity to stand 3 feet by a female wearing something like this.

I sighed, "I'm going to go change and stuff. Okay? Maybe I'll see you later."

Heat struck my face as I entered the boats cabin, it was freezing outside. No wonder I had goosebumps the size of Mount Everest. I staggered down the hall way, disturbed by the flickering of the lights. I felt like I was in a horror movie from the way everything you black out, and then slowly fade back.

The boat rocked fiercely, forcing me to grab the railing to keep myself on my feet. It threw my off guard, it felt like the time that I drank a 26er of Vodka, did a line of cocaine, and hit up heroine. I literally flopped around on the floor the whole night.

I fell into the door knob putting all my weight on it to make up for letting the railing look. I locked myself int a stall and tried to steady myself in the bathroom stall as I peeled the little outfit off me. This was impossible because the boat was throwing me all over the place. When I finally got my outfit off, I threw in the in the garbage. _The right place for it._ I squeezed into a pair of pyjama pants, and a really super baggy white hoodie.

As I finished dressing myself, The bathroom door flew open from the rocking force of the boat. _No, I wouldn't call it rocking, it's more like heaving_. _These waves are actually out of control right now._

I staggered to the mirror, grabbing hold to the counter. I looked into the mirror, groaning, while steading myself to the sink. _Crap. I look like hell, and worst. _My fake eye lashes were hanging off. The mascara ran down my cheeks like two rivers. My foundation was blotchy, just like someone held a candle to it and let it melt.

_No wonder that girl didn't like me. I wouldn't like me either, if I were her. _

_I reached my hand in my bag, hoping to find a hair brush. Or better yet, a pair of scissors._

***CRACK!***

The whole vessel lit up white, not a normal flicking light switch, but like an energy surge burst through the ship. The boat let out a depressing and long groan. Suddenly, it jolted to the left. I was thrown back into the wall onto the ground. _What the fuck just happened_? Water suddenly flowed in around my feet. _Oh shit, this bad. This is really bad._

I scurried across the floor on my knees, getting thrown on my side from the heaving of the boat; I grabbed my rucksack reached my arm throw it, pulling out a belt. I secured the rucksack on my shoulders tightly and I used the belt to strap it tightly around my waist. _God only know where I'll end up, I might need my clothes as fire starters._ I stood up, staggering around, grabbing on to the door to steady myself.

The hallway was gushing with water, the current was so strong. I held the wall rails to aid me in getting outside to the deck; I recalled seeing Life Boats out there earlier. The boat started tilting to one side, I don't have much time. This boat is going down, and it's going down quick.

My heart started racing, the blood starting pumping in my body so fast that it made me feel extremely dizzy. I was overwhelmed with fear of dying. I always joked about it when I knew nothing would happen. But now that I'm actually facing life threatening danger, I'm scared.

I had to move, and fast. So I let go of the rail, and I let myself sprint down the hall. "ELLIOT!" I bawled, "NATALIE!" I raced around the boat, where the fuck are they? The boat is going to sink! "WHERE ARE YOU GUYS? COME ON! THE BOAT WILL SINK!"

I found myself on the deck, urgently looking around, where the hell are the- the boats! Right where the survival boats where, it was just two vacant bullies. Attached to nothing, my heart dropped into my gut. That means….. The boats are gone. I looked out into the wild ocean, spotting two life boats drifting further and further from the boat,

"GOD DAMMIT!" I started to wail, to cry, to scream. I can't even focus. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit holy SHIT. I'm going to die. This is it._ The frigid ocean surrounded my bare feet. The icy water wasn't so thrilling anymore, I half regretting spending my last hour lying out in the cold. I wish I stayed inside, snuggled up in my pajamas with a cup of hot chocolate

The water was to my ankles now, the boat was only 5 feet above water, there was no way in hell that I would be able to escape the boat's undertow when the ocean sucks it down. _If I don't drown, ill freeze to death first. Stay calm, stay calm. You can't panic. Think Chelsea, Think.__ I needed something to keep me floating. Or, at least something that would bring me to the surface after getting sucked under with the ship._

I looked around frantically, ignoring how numb my feet were against the freezing cold metal. _I have to survive. I have to live. If not, Leaving the city would have been the biggest mistake of my life._

_Then again, I'd rather drown than go back there._

Something bright and orange caught my eyes, A LIFE JACKET! I raced to get it. I'm going to live, I won't drown. I'll float. The captain must have been smart enough to report the sinking ship. I'll be rescued! My heart was pounding; I stretched out my shaking arm, my fingers barely grazing it. _Shit it's too high, I can hardly reac-_

The ship began to rumble, and I was thrown around the deck like a rag doll. I slammed into the metal floor fiercely, my head smashed off it. I realized that I was holding the life jacket, I managed to grab it after all. The smack on my head made everything grow fuzzy, but I concentrated hard enough to fasten the life jacket around me.

Once the jacket was on, I didn't care. I could feel the ocean swallowing me up, I could feel the salty ocean entering my body through my nostrils and ears. The freezing water felt like fire ripping through my body, and although I was underwater, I could still hear the ship moaning and groaning as it sank to the bottom of the ocean.

I wanted to scream in agony, to yell crazily, to cry helplessly, I wanted to do something, anything to let myself know that I was alive. I wanted to kick in pain, to punch, preferably to swim. But I couldn't. I couldn't move. I was in shock, I was paralyzed with numbness. Maybe I was already dead. I don't know.

I relaxed, _Faith is a bitch_. My surroundings blurred, Darkness surrounded my conscious. I fought to clutch onto my locket, I couldn't fight anymore. I closed my eyes, I could feel myself drifting away, and I can't fight it. My will to live is strong, but this storm is stronger. _I'm letting myself go, the ocean can have me._

* * *

><p><strong>Review Question: I hate all chapters about the sinking boat. What do you think on them? Do they bore you as much as they bore me?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Alive

****This chapter have been rewritten/tweaked.****

****I do not own Harvest Moon.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Alive<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Taro<strong>**

I have sat by her bed side almost a month, day after day. I've watched every twitch, every nightmare, and heard every 'coo' that's decamped from her lips. I am watching over her, because I feel obligated to do so. I left her behind that night. I knowing left her on the ship. I was selfish, I wanted my family safe, and no one else was on my mind.

Nightmares haunted me for weeks after. I believed the girl was dead, and it was my fault. But, I was surprisingly incorrect, the girl lives, she proved us all wrong. Although, guilt still fill my stomach. _I feel that I owe her my life. A life is something I can not give somebody, but I can present her with a life changing opportunity. _

Upon arrival of the island, I instantly fell in love with my surrounding. I knew this is where I want to spend my last years of my old life. My family, they respected that and agreed on staying. I called up some friends, and before I knew it, a carpenter, a store owner, an animal dealer, a chief, a fisherman, and a billionaire dollar ore company titled Sunshine Island as their home.

The girl washed upon the shore in mid Spring. While Gannon, the carpenter, and I were landscaping the blue prints for the new farm. _My dream as a lad was to be a successful rancher. I fantasized of toiling soils and growing crops. I wanted a community to be dependant upon me, and to raise animals from birth to death. I dreamt of waking at dawn and working until twilight. Farming was, and still is, my desire in life. I never had the opportunity. M_y father and mother needed the help with their building supplies store. It may not seem fancy now, with all the Kent's and Home Hardware's- but back in my day, a hardware store was an honour to be a part of.

_Because I feel that I owe Chelsea my life, I can't think of any better gesture but to award her with my dream. I plan on presenting Chelsea with this farm. __I'm positive it will give her a fresh start prior to her accident, and I feel she will do great things with it. I can feel the fight in her veins._

I felt that fight the first day I laid eyes on her. _ I remember the day vividly, just like it happened yesterday- although, it has been a month._

* * *

><p><em>Taro's flashback<em>

_Gannon and I were to our ankles in dirt and rain standing in the middle of the new field. We were discussing the blue prints of the farm, and that is when the dark coloured fisherman boy was running toward us. He was screaming frantically, "TARO! GRAMPS! DUDE! COME HERE!"_

_I figured he got a hook caught in his eye or something, nothing big. I limped my way over to see what the big commotion was, and that is when I seen he had the body of a woman cradled in his arms. She was as pale as snow, her skin looked wrinkled and water logged. Her lips were blue, and her eye lids purple. It was no doubt that she was dead, it was like looking upon a dead woman in her casket. The life looked as if it had been sucked from her- and it was no wonder, she had been in the ocean for a month._

_I leaned in closer, wondering who I would have to reach to spread the news of the girl's death. Does she have parents? Children?_

_That Lad cut off my thoughts, "Is she who I think she is?"_

_I nodded. There is no doubt, this is Chelsea. This is the girl my Grandchildren met on the boat. The girl who was in the ocean watching around. _

_The Lad smile brightly, which I though was disrespectful. "Awesome," he said, "I knew mermaids exist." _

_I shook my head in disbelief. I have heard my Granddaughter complain how dense and stupid this fisherman was, but I certainly didn't believe her. Although now, I know I should give Natalie more credit, because we was correct._

"_No, son." I corrected him, "This is Chelsea, the missing girl from the ship wreck."_

"_Oh," he mumbled, slightly embarrassed, "I looked out my window and seen her tangled in the seaweed, with a giant ass book bag. First, I thought she was dead. There is no way in hell that a girl could look so dead but me alive." he trailed off, "That's when she started coughing up water. I thought for sure that it was a mermaid."_

_Hearing this, I nearly jumped out of my trousers. "What!" I exclaimed, "The girl, she lives?" This was true music to m ears. I observed her closer, seeing her heavy chest moving slightly, breathing. "Hurry! Get her into the farm house, and lay her in the bed."_

_I looked towards Gannon, "You, go get Felicia. She will know exactly what to do."_

_I followed Denny into the home and he rested the girl in her bed. Felicia was there in a jiffy,and she tended to the young maiden. She applied warm blankets, in hope that she didn't have pneumonia. Surprisingly, her temperature was only slightly below average,but just slightly. It wasn't life threatening. _

_I watched the girl rest. She was craving life, every twitch she made, and every mutter. She was a trooper, she was a strong woman. I could tell, the Harvest Goddess was strong with her. The magic lived in her veins. The determination needed to run this farm._

_There is no doubt in my mind that this girl has what it takes. She is going to be a wild spit fire._

_End of Taro's flashback_

* * *

><p>"What the hell." a rough, and cracked voice muttered.<p>

I popped my head up to see the girls hand snap upon her forehead, her eye brows furrowed as if she was sporting a headache.

_She's awakened! _

"FELICIA!" I ran to the door, opening it to interrupt Felicia who was painting the trim of the window to match the door, "SHE IS AWAKENING!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chelsea<strong>**

My head was splitting in two. It felt like my brain was inside a jar, and was being shaken around fiercely, bouncing and hitting off the walls like crazy. I threw my hand upon my forehead, trying to hold the pain it. I thought my head would explode.

__Where the hell am I? Did I get too drunk again? No. This isn't a hang over. I don't alcohol on my breath.__

__Did I take too much heroin? No, because my veins feel cleaned. It feels like the time I quit it for 2two or three months, that never lasted long.__

__Did I get date raped?__

"Are you awake, Chelsea?" A gruff, old voice whispered. "It's time for you to wake."

__Fuck, that's definitely not Kai. ___My insides boiled with frustration at myself, ___this is exactly why I have to leave this stupid city.__

__Someone PLEASE tell me that I didn't end up going home with some creepy old man.__

__What if he was psychotic? What if he has be strapped to the bed and I can't leave?__

__I need to think of an escape plan. Maybe, if I pretend to be asleep, he might leave me in the room alone.__

I hesitated on that thought, but my eyes couldn't stay closed anymore. They craved to see light, I slowly peeled them opened.

The light burned through my eyeballs, it was painful and caught me by surprise. I quickly closed them shut, they are sensitive to the light. This has never happened to me before, it's as if I haven't seen the sun in months.

_"Close the curtains," the old voice demanded, "It's too bright. Her eyes need to adjust to the light."_

_Although my eyes were closed, I could see the change of brightness in the room through my eye lids. Once again, I peeled my eyes open. It was dark, and way more tolerable. My vision was extremely blurry at first, and I had to blink several times to adjust. ___What the hell did I take last night? And, where the hell am I now?__

I was resting in a sweet little home. It reminded me of a country house. It was a nice little bachelor pad. The section I'm in must be the bedroom area. There is an extremely comfortable bed,a nightstand, and a build-in-the-wall closet. The kitchen has an island, a fridge, an oven, cupboards, a table cloth with a brown and orange plaid pattern, and a vase, a double sink beneath a window. The living room, it was a sofa and love seat set as an 'L' facing an exquisite brick fire place. There was also a red oak coffee table set that screamed 'home made'. Everything was home mafe. Even the walls are pine, natural pine. The whole home is absolutely stunning.

I fell in love with the house instantly. I wondered who lived here, because honestly, I wanted it for my own. I don't have much money, but I'll surely work for it. This is exactly what I wanted.

_"It's nice to see that you are okay." _

_The voice startled me, bringing me back down from my own little world. I actually forgot all about the older man. I directed my eyes towards him._

_"Your name is Chelsea, am I correct?"_

_I nodded and asked, "And you are?" my hand automatically went towards me sore throat. My voice was crackled and weak.___ Why? Why was it like that?__

"Ah, memory loss did not even occur to me." He frowned, "Do you remember the ship wreck?"

The memories suddenly over whelmed my thought, just like a light switch was off then flicked on. I remembered staring at my horrible make-up stained face in the mirror, seeing the room flash with light, getting thrown backwards upon the hard floor. I remembered trying to run down the hallway, searching for the other passengers. I fought the rocking ship to get out on the deck to the life boats, to discover them missing. I grabbed a life jacket, and that's the last thing I remember.

"I'm alive." Goosebumps travelled my my arms while I looked at my pale and feeble hands, "How the hell am I alive?"

The man chuckled. He reassured me that was certainly was a miracle. He went into detail of how the ship sank, and how him and his family left me behind. He told me that I was found on the beach, with a back pack and life jacket strapped to me tightly.

_During the story, the man kept getting emotional. It was sad, seeing an old guy talking until he was almost in tears. I___f I couldn't see how much his heart ached for me, I probably would have gotten angry. Who leaves a sinking ship without ensuring all the passengers are safe? I would never do such a thing. __

__But, I guess not everyone is willing to risk their lives to safe another.__

_"I'm gravely sorry, Chelsea." he apologized, "Leaving you behind haunted me for the month and a half. I can finally be at peace with my actions, knowing you are here in front of me, alive."_

"It's okay" I whispered, my voice still cracking, "I'm here, you can't change the past."

His face brightened up, he did a large toothless grin, "I have a surprise for you. I want to give you something, something that will change your life."

This caught my attention, I could feel my eyes bug out of me head anxiously. "What is it?" I asked. _Normally, I wouldn't accept gifts. But hell, I think I deserve it._

"This home can be yours. Along with the land surrounding it."

My heart filled with warmth, "I love it." I stated, my wish for the home coming true. This is all I need to be happy.

He kept smiling, "You also earned the 3 acres of farm land."

My jaw dropped, "A farm?" I sat up, kicking my legs over the side of the bed. I had to sit still a moment, because everything went black and fuzzy- I sat up too quickly.

__He is giving me a farm? Wow… And I thought faith was being a bitch to me when I was thrown into the frigid ocean. I thought for sure my life would be ending in the cruel way that I didn't deserve.__

__But, a farm? With animals, crops, lakes, dogs? What in the world did I ever do to deserve that? Such a beautiful thing; Working outside all day long, having bonfires, eating fresh vegetables for supper, picking fresh flowers.__

Once the fuzziness disappeared, I eagerly rose from the bed,my legs were like pure jelly. You could tell they haven't been used in a month in a half- but I didn't care about the pain. If anything, I ignored it. I had to see what was awaiting me outside, I needed to see if this was true. Everything in my life never seem to work out, I'll be damned if I get my hopes up for nothing.

_I opened the front door, and quickly shaded my eyes with the blinding sun rays. I took a deep breath, the smell was intoxicating. It smelt better than anything I have ever smelt in my life. I've never known any scent but that of city smog, perfume, sweat, and exhaust smoke. But, this smell, it's pure. It smelt like Central Park, only a thousand times better. I could smell grass, and fresh soil. The smell of the salty ocean, like lemons and rosemary, and like herbs and freshly cut wood._

_I couldn't hold myself in suspense any longer, I don't care if my eyes fried in my sockets. I HAVE to see my surroundings, what's now mine._

_I removed my hand, and I had the biggest rush of my life. A rush that Heroin could never satisfy me with. _

_"It's stunning." I gasped, letting myself mindlessly wander into the crowded dirt field. I was lost for words. It was like looking at one of those photographs of a magical place and thinking 'That's photo shopped.' but it isn't. This is real. All I could see was green, all I could smell was purity, and I could feel the dew of the grass on the bare of my feet, and grass tickling the between of my toes._

_My legs collapsed, letting me sit upon a stump. I explored the island with my eyes; my land is upon the highest hill on the island. I could look down upon the little community beneath me, I counted 11 homes and 2 huge buildings. There was two children playing on a beach, and a man fishing in the distance._

_It was ocean, as far as the eyes could see. We are on an island in the middle of the ocean. To the north, I could see empty green valleys stretching for miles, scattered with bright flowers. To the West, I could see a thick green forest that would be the home of many animals. To the South, the biggest rocky mountain I have ever set eyes on. So high, the top met with the clouds. And to the East, it was like God took a hand full of glitter and sprinkled it over the sandy beach, the white sand glistened in to sunlight as the gentle waves washed against the show._

_It was a unique island, because each destinations seemed to be separated by the ocean. The only way it seemed I would be able to reach the North, West, or South would be my a boat._

I turned, deciding to finally size up my own home. My land, something I have never thought I would have in a million years.

My house was beautiful. It was, like I said before, country style. Brown and orange, and black shingles. The door was bright orange, along with the trim surrounding the windows.

The field I was sitting it, was huge. It was polluted with logs, rocks, and weeds, but the soil look flourishing. It was dark brown and extremely damp. I don't know much about planting vegetables, but I knew the soil was promising.

There are three barns on the back of my farm; one large, one middle sized, and another small. I'm guessing the large barn is for cows and sheep. The middle sized must be a Chicken Coop, and the third looks like a horse's stable.

_On the highest point of my land, stands a giant birch tree. Perfect for climbing, like nature knew it would finish off my dream so they put it there._

I fell into the dirt, not able to handle the excitement anymore. I was speechless, but my mind was running a million miles a minute__.__

__This is what I want. This is why I left the city. This is meant for me, I've never wanted anything any more than this.__

I felt the presence of someone behind me, I'm guessing it was that old man. "So? What do you think of Sunshine Island's?" he asked,

_Sunshine Island's, there is no name that could suit this place any better than that._

"I'll be honoured to call this place my home," I announced,my voice was finally coming back to me. As if the fresh air healed it, "It's perfect, I couldn't imagine awakening to anything better than this."

* * *

><p><em>I sat on the counter top the next morning, staring out the window at the little town beneath me. I was surprised that this was all real, I was afraid I would wake up to see that this was a dream- and that I was still in the city.<em>

_But that didn't happen. I'm still here, eating a bowl of porridge. Yesterday, Taro wouldn't let me do any work, he told me to take a day of rest. I didn't want too, seeing I have been 'asleep' for a month and a half. But, I wouldn't want to disrespect the man. Besides, I just really wanted to explore. _

_Taro spent the whole day teaching me how to use different equipment. It was a thing good too,because it was the first time I ever seen an axe or a giant mallet. And I didn't even know that a Sickle and a Hoe existed. Not alone how to use one. But I know now, after making many mistakes, I learned. _

_I also walked along the town, and explored the surrounding islands. I was correct about having to take a boat to reach them, there are many boats and wharfs scattered along the islands. There is even a little island off my farm, I called it 'Light house Island."_

_Everything was just as beautiful as I imagined. The forest smelt like moss and dark green leaves. The mountain was actually a mine, it smelt of iron and fire. And the town with the beach, that smelt like the salty ocean. The valleys just north of my farm smelt like flowers and fresh wind._

I jumped up and threw my bowl into the sink, I was ready to start my 'real' first day on the farm. I opened my closet, staring at all my clothing. This made me frown, I don't exactly have much clothes suitable for this job. I don't think booty shorts and corsets would be appropriate.

I shook my head and replaced the frown with a smile. There is no need for me to be upset over something so stupid. I'll just cut off some old jeans, and wear my tank tops. I'll make it work. Who said a farmer HAVE to wear coveralls?

I grabbed on to my red bandana and shoved it onto my head. My mother wore it during her chemotherapy, and on her death bed she gave it to me. It would kill me if I lost it, it really do mean everything to me. That and my locket is all I have left belonging to her. Which was also safely in my bag as well? I can't remember putting either in my bag. I must have shoved them both in there during all the commotion.

I grabbed a pair of jeans, and I grabbed a knife. I slice the legs off to the would just graze the tops of my knees. I then picked out a loose fitted yellow tank top. _This is perfect._

_I stuck my feet into a pair of red rubber boots, brand new. I bought them yesterday at the little convince store in town. They were the only rubbers there, and they fit perfectly. It's like it was meant to be._

Eager, I pushed open my door and started my way to my field. In hand, a hammer, sickle, and a hoe. That should start me off. Everything has to be cleared and stuff anyway. I sighed and looked at the field, excited beyond words.

* * *

><p><em>"Holy Crap," I collapsed into the cool soil, it was soothing against my sweaty skin. "What a day."<em>

_I stretched my arms out long, clutching the dirt in my palms and squeezing it. After a few deep breathes, I rolled over onto my belly supported my upper body with my arms. I admired my work for __the day; All the little logs and rocks were destroyed with my axe and hammer, I kept the scraps for building supplies. I tried to demolish the bigger stumps and boulders, but I'm not strong enough. Maybe if I work on one each day, I'll get rid of them. But that seems impossible. _

_I also toiled 10 squares for vegetables. My first mistake, was that I planted turnip seeds that I found in my home. Taro must have out the, there expecting me to wake up for Spring. But, it's summer. Turnip do not grow in Summer, so I had to re-toil the soil and plant Summer crops. I chose tomatoes. They are the quickest to grow, and I only have half of this season left to grow them._

_I also watered all my crops._

_I took another deep breathe, still becoming intoxicated by the new scent that my lungs are not use too._

__Seriously, think about it. The last day of work I had, I was up shaking my ass on a pole singing my heart out. And today? I'm sweating like a pig in the hot sun and rolling around in the dirt. I think it's a giant improvement, one for the better. I really think this farming thing is really something I'm passionate about. I'm just so excited about it all!__

I peeled myself off the wet, muddy ground. I walked around my farm, picking at things that I haven't seen before, at things that needed to be fixed, at neat stuff to discover how it worked, and figuring out the easiest way to do thing.

__The next time I plant crops, I should plant them semi close to the water well, but a little closer to the shipping bin. It was a pain in the ass running back and forth to the water well to fill my watering can. And I'd imagine it will be just as annoying running to the shipping bin.__

__And, if I plan on getting a lot of animals, I should build a fence around the barns. ____That way, I can leave the doors open during the day and let them decide if they want to go outside. But, would I have to make separate fences? Would a cow kill a chicken?__

I stopped in front of the chicken coop.

__I'm going to get a chicken first. They are so cute, plus simple. I would imagine it would be easier to care for a chicken than a cow. I need to learn to manage my time at the crops and with animals, both need attention. I don't want to be over my head.__

_I opened the chicken coop, seeing how perfect it is. ___It's ready for chickens right now, maybe I will go to the animal shop this evening to buy one. That way, I can start tomorrow with my chicken and watering. It's best for me to experience it all right now, rather than add it into mu schedule later down the road.__

I walked down the path of my farm, not bothering to change from my mud stained clothing. I will have to wash and dry it tonight, so I can wear it again tomorrow. I don't want to change, because I'll probably get full of chicken feather and feed.

Walking through the community was just as beautiful as looking down upon it. The cobble stone path directed me right through the island. It was framed by bright green trees, colourful flowers and juicy berries. Everything was so full of life, I felt like Dorthy visiting the country of Oz.

I reached the Wharf on the other side of town, I was lost. _I know there is an Animal Shop in the town, I'm just not sure where it is. _

_I let myself fall on the wharf, not practically caring about getting side tracked. This town wasn't like __the city, no one was counting of me to be somewhere by a certain time. I could manag_

_e it myself, I could sit here for twenty minutes, or for three hours. No one will care, as long as my job is finished for the day. _

_I led back, stretching out once again. I closed my eyes, and could feel like rays from the sun becoming weaker and weaker as it set over the calm blue ocean. The scent of the salty ocean was so strong that I could almost taste it. The seagulls squawking in the distance was comforting, and the gentles waves washing upon the shore soothed my soul._

__Everything is so relaxing here, I can't think of anything more I could possibly want.__

I yawned widely, "This is way too good to be true"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Vaughn<strong>**

"I don't see the fucking point of coming here this week." I complained to myself, my arms crossed over my chest, my stetson shadowing my eyes.

I was on the boat to Sunshine Islands. _I've been sent this shit hole for the past three fucking weeks, and empty handed. It's a waste of time and money, and I don't see the fucking point. Why should an animal supplier visit an Island that don't even need animals? The place has a farm, but no fucking farmer. No body wants to take it over, and no one is going too._

_And whoever do take it over, will be fucking stupid. They can't honestly think that the Island is going to take off. Not these day, not with the city booming like it is. Why would anyone want to come here when the city has everything? Malls, movies, restaurants, and whole fucking works._

_There are still Amish fucking communities scattered all over the place. I think they should be abandoned, and the residents should be shipped to cities. Sunshine Island's is a fucking drag; everything is quiet and boring, there are no TVs. Hell, I'm surprised there is fucking electricity and running water. _

_I would much rather spend my time in the City, driving my truck and relaxing in my apartment. But, this is my job. I have to visit under-privileged communities and bring them animals and supplies. If not, everyone would be deprived for milk and eggs- goddess forbid._

The only reason I don't mind visiting Sunshine Islands is the fact that my Aunt and Cousin resides there. I met them when I was 19, and they are the only family I fucking got. So, when I heard they started their own animal shop, I had a tinge of motivation to get that route thrown into my schedule. I regret it, but at the same time I don't. Besides, what's two fucking days of a week? I only visit every Tuesday and Wednesday.

And, I get paid fairly decent. I'll go fucking anywhere, as long as it pays. If I didn't have money, what the fuck would I do? You can't do anything these days without money, everything has a fucking cost-

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS, WE WILL BE ARRIVING TO SUNSHINE ISLAND'S IN 10 MINUTES"

I took a deep breath, and stood up. Stretching, and grabbing my duffel bag. That's all I had to grab, because Mirabelle has no business coming in, and I have no point being here really. I pushed my way outside the door, not bothering to send farewells to the man running the floor of the boat. I have to reason to talk to him, so why would I?

When I stepped onto the deck, the smell turned my stomach. This island smells like a mixture of dirt and seaweed. It's fucking disgusting.

Leaning up against the rail, I watched the island grow larger and larger. It was after midnight, so the only source of light was from the full moon.

After several boring minutes, the boat finally docked. I didn't even wait for them to put the ramp down, I jumped from the deck with ease and let my knees bend with the compact.

You could say that I'm in fairly good shape. The work I do is physical, it involves moving boxes, crates, feed, building animal stalls, and pushing cows. Well, that's what I do in Mineral Town. Mineral Town is where I spend most of my time. There are 3 farms there, a Poultry Farm, Dairy/Sheep farm, and an actual farm. I'm there 3 days out of 7 a week.

Actually, my best buddy, Gray, is engaged to the farmer there. We grew up together and went through a lot of crap. We ended up getting separated, but then I ran into him again on my first trip to Mineral Tow-

"What the fuck." I muttered, looking down at an obstacle crossing my path on the wharf. It was a girl, covered head to toe in dirt. Her hair was a crazy fucking tangle tucked underneath a tacky red bandana.

_Is she dead? _I thought carelessly, because it didn't matter to me if she was living or not. She was in my way, and I don't like that.

I listened quietly, I heard silent breathing. _I frowned. T___oo bad. If she was dead I would have kicked her to the side and went on. ___I crossed my arms and let of an annoyed breath, ___this is fucking stupid.__

I looked at my watch, "One O'clock AM" I mumbled and shook my head.

I glanced back up at the girl. W__ho the fuck sleeps outside in the middle of the fucking night? And, to top it off, Who the fuck sleeps on splintery wharf?__

I rolled my eyes.

__This Island really is full of nimrods and idiots.__

I quickly stepped over her. I wanted to keep walking, but something stopped me. Instead, I turned and looked back at the sleeping bitch.

_She was curled up in a tight ball, but she was pretty close to the edge. So close that her tiny pale hand was dangling over the side._

My conscience had an argument over the right and wrong thing to do in this situation. It's like I have an angel and a devil on each side of my shoulder- one wants me to fucking wake up, and the other is saying to just leave her. She's not my responsibility.

_She might fall on the wharf and drown._

__Bullshit, she won't drown, if she is there that long she minds as well stay now. Besides, if she hits the water she should have the fucking sense to wake up.__

__You know how stupid people are. Don't overestimate them.__

__True.__

__Dammit, I guess I should just wake her anyway,__ I groaned.

I looked at her, and sighed, "There is no way in hell that I'm going shake her awake, that's fucking weird."

__I'm not laying a goddess damn finger on her.__

I picked up a shell from the wharf, and chucked it at her. It landed with a thump, right on her stomach.

She didn't stir.

_"Bitch." I mumbled,_

So, I bent over and laced another at her, once again. No movement.

I groaned, deciding to just walk away. But, I stopped again. _If this girl dies on my watch, I'll feel semi-guilty for it. I'd rather just wake her up and then leave._

I muttered, "Hey"

__She didn't hear me.__

I groaned again.

"Hey! You!" I shouted, clearly frustrated. Still, Not one bit of movement.

I heard my cow boy boots clicking along the wooden wharf as I approached her again.

"Wake up, ya stupid fucker." I demanded, she still didn't move

_Before I knew it, I was towering over her. _

"Hey." I stood over her, looking down at her little ball she was curled into. " Hey? You, Wake the hell up." I demanded

Still no movement.

"Listen! " I raised my voice a little, "Are you going to get the fuck up, or not ?"

No movement.

__That's it.__

I nudged her shoulder with the toe of my boot, and she turned over onto her back like a rag doll. I took a deep breath, because she was even closer to the edge of the wharf now. It would have been awkward if I accidentally kicked her in the fucking water.

Her face was turned towards the moon, and the light made it visible to see. Her face was smeared with dirt, but I could see her deadly pale skin underneath. Her lips were slightly open, and her long eyelashes swept the tops of her cheeks. Her chin raised, as she softly let out a huge breathe of air.

I randomly crouched down,__ She looks so, ___I couldn't think of the right word._

I had a sudden urge to touch her, I slowly reached my hand towards her soft cheek.

__Wait. What the fuck am I doing?__

I snapped back up on to my feet. __What the fuck was I going to do? Touch that stupid girl while she slept? I don't think fucking so. I don't care if she sinks to the bottom of the ocean. She isn't my trouble.__

At that point, I didn't care what happened to her. She could turn over and drown, it wouldn't be my problem. I tired to wake her, but she's too fucking stupid.

_I don't want anything to fucking do with her._

* * *

><p><strong>Review Question: <strong>

**Do you think Chelsea and Vaughn are going to 'hit it off' when they meet?**


	4. Chapter 4: New Life

****This chapter have been rewritten. ****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Natsume, these characters, or the game.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>New Life<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chelsea<strong>**

****SPLASH****

Cold water shocked my body. "What the hell!" I yelled as my body submerged in water. _Crap._ I could taste the salt on my lips as I swam to the ocean's surface. _I doze off on the wharf! _

I reached the surface, and whipped water away from my eyes. _The sun was low in the sky, I couldn't have been asleep for long, the sun is still setting. _Once again, the orange and pinks in the sky was breathtaking. I swam to shore, feeling my clothes heavy and dripping over my body. MY calves felt itchy from the salt. I removed the banana from the top of my head, and shoved it in my pocket. That would have to dry out, and it will be impossible to get the salty smell off it.

I tipped my head upside down and twisted it to get the water from it. Then I flicked my head up quickly, and ran my fingers through the tangled mess.

"Well," I sighed, "I should probably get back to finding that Animal Shop"

With that, I broke into a slight jog, looking for wherever it was I had to go. I just hoped it wasn't closed up, I didn't even know how late in the day it was… I'm sure they don't get much business around here, seeing I'm the only farmer in town.

Just after running across the bridge, I stumbled upon a little barn shaped building with a horse shoe on the door. _It was obviously the animal shop._ __I dunno how I missed that , but the animal shop couldn't be anymore obvious__

I pushed open the door. The house was very similar to mine, only it was larger. The room I walked in had a counter to the left, and in the middle of the room was a sofa, love seat, chair, and coffee table set. The coffee table set was full of pictures of a honey blonde girl. I'm guessing she is the owner's daughter. That room led into a hallway, and into another room. I'm not sure what was in the hall, or in the other room because I wouldn't see it from where I was standing.

I decided to just stand by the counter. I waited

And waited

And waited

"Hello?" I lightly called, "Is anyone here?"

No answer,

"Hello?"

I sighed, and rested my elbows on the counter top, slumping over and putting all the weigh on my body in the palms of my hands.

__Maybe if I wait long enough someone might come out, I would really love to have a chicken today. Then I can spend the rest of my evening getting it settle in.__

I smiled, I was getting impatient. But I had all the time in the world, so what's wrong with waiting around a little bit?

I turned, resting my bottom and back against the counter to lean on it. I was facing a picture of an odd looking girl. She didn't look a thing like the blue eyed blonde girl beauty from the other photographs- the exact opposite. Instead of the long curly honey hair, this girl has whip straight hair as dark as chocolate fudge. The hair framed her long pale neck until it swept the bottom of her elbows brows. Her jaw was innocent, with cheek bone in the right places- but her nose was turned up just enough to throw off anything too perfectness. Her lips were light pink, with that hue matching her skin tone, she looked very soft. Her eyes brows were as dark as her hair, and naturally angled. They were met by fanned black eye lashes that framed Her eyes- Eyes as black as the night sky, with just enough blue to look navy.

_Wait,_

I blinked out of my trance, and grabbed my face, watching the girl in the 'picture' mimic my action.

__Holy Hannah, __I tilted my head and ran my fingers throw my knotted hair, _I can't remember my hair ever being this dark! I thought my weave was my natural colour! _I then touched my soft lips, lips that I didn't even knew had a colour. _They're so, soft. And my eyelashes are so light. And my skin is so smooth and fresh._

I watched my reflection as a smile lengthened across my face, flashing my straight white teeth.

__After that month in the ocean, my weave has fallen out, and my make up as soaked off my face. And, to top it all off, I NEVER have to apply that pore clogging shit to my face every again. I honestly can't believe my face is so clear under all that crap. I didn't think the make-up would have done this. But, I guess I did have a sea salt facial.__

_My eyes broke my reflection, to somebody else. And from his appearance, he definitely works here at the Animal Shop. A cowboy walked from the hall way, right into the other mysterious room. I'm dead serious, a full blown cow boy. _ No joke. He wore a black Stetson, with black jeans and button up top, with a white bandana tied around his neck, a lasso attached to his large belt, and a pair of brown leather cowboy boots to finish it off.

__Seriously? What is it, Halloween or something?__

__Who cares about his fashion statement, it's not like mine is any better, Red bandana.__

__If he looks like a man who could sell me a chicken, I'll kiss his feet.__

Without even thinking, I followed after the cowboy into a room, where he stood by the fridge, drinking directly from a carton of milk

__Gross, others might have to drink from that__

I slightly grinned, "Hey, Do you work here?"

He took a big gulp of milk, but then choked with surprise. His head snapped in my direction accompanied by a evil glare. His stare gave me goose bumps, and not because I was afraid. Out of everything I've seen on this island since I arrived, those eyes are the most breathtaking thing I've ever seen. They were so odd, like nothing I have ever laid eyes on. It was like a pool of purple, the strangest colour for a set of eyes. They were bright, like the pastey color of a mussel shell, and the strands inside was a deeper violet, like the petals of a lilac. I have never seen anything so majestic in my life. He grabbed his hat, and pulled it down over his eyes. I found myself somewhat let down, it was like someone hauled away a display of candy away from my eyes.

"Get out." a tangy country voice slurred,

I snapped out of my trance, my eyes darted from his and at his moving mouth,

"You're annoying me."

__What nerve! How blunt? All I'm doing is standing here, giving him business. What a grumpy man. He certainly isn't a people person…__

He continued his terrifying stare down, honestly, I was afraid he was going to jump at me any second. I probably looked like a deer in headlights. I just stared back at him, although he seemed big and scary, I could see deep inside his eyes that he really isn't as horrible as he is appearing right now. He still watched me, __What is he trying to do anyway? Scare me? Freak me out? Intimidate me? Who is this guy anyway?__

I ignored his odd comment towards me, "Um, Do you work here?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, and flicked his hat up, scanning his eyes up and down me. He must have wanted to get a better look. I caught a quick glimpse of his stunning eyes again, "What the hell are you doing here Six in the fuckin' morning?"

I tilted my head and perked up my lips, __"___What? Six? No, I just got off of-" I caught the sun from the window, seeing it was rising, not setting, "Aw man," I mumbled, realizing that my little nap was actually a full-out-nights-sleep. Now, I feel like a rude doofus who creeps around in people's homes __while they sleep._

His eyes stopped narrowing, as he looked me from head to toe with a horribly saucy smirk on his face. It was like he was getting amusement out of my stupidity. He shook his head with disapproval and pulled his hat down again.

"I feel like a ding-bag." I mumbled to myself, or to him. I'm not quite sure myself, I just know it came out of my mouth. _Ding bag? Who the heck says things like that?_

"Get outta here." he demanded harshly. My lips fell apart unexpectedly, I didn't think he would be so up front like that. I couldn't tell if I admired the way he didn't waste anytime with announcing his feelings, or if I was offended by it.

_"Excuse me?" I asked, finding myself a little more courageous now that his eyes were head away. His hospitality skills are crap, I thought everyone on this island would welcome me with open arms._

"Fuck, you're annoying" he pointed out, again. "Leave."

_My jaw dropped, than snapped shut again. ___There's no way in hell that I'm taking that! What horrible customer service! All I want is a damn chicken.__

I folded my arms in a spiteful way, narrowed my eyes, and smirked. "Hold your horses, Cowboy. I'm not going anywhere." The man narrowed his eyes back at me, I continued, "Now tell me. Do you work here or not? Because I came here for a chicken, and I refuse to leave without one."

The cowboy's mouth twitched in anger, "Ya'd need a chicken coop for that, lil' lady."

I grimaced at the stone-cold tone in his voice, as I shot him back my own death glare, accompanied by my own smirk and sarcasm "Oh really? I didn't even know."

He narrowed his eyes, furrowed his eye brows, than pulled his hat down over his eye again, and muttered, "Dammit. Just get the hell out. Water is dripping off of ya everywhere, yer making a fucking mess."

I rolled my eyes, __I'm not wasting my precious time here talking to this idiot__.

"You really need to work on your customer service," I announced, staring into his lilac eyes furiously, "I don't think that's the way you should be treating your only customer on the Island."

I turned on my heel, feeling my thick hair flick to add attitude.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Vaughn<strong>**

"Hah." I couldn't help but snicker at loud while slapping my Stetson off the table. That girl was implying that she's the island's farmer. Her daddy must run it, there is no way in hell that the scrawny runt would be capable of lifting a axe. I ruffled by shaggy silver hair in my hands. __That was the stupid girl from the wharf. Nimrod. __

__She needed to be taught a goddess damn lesson.__

__She must have fell in the water after, seeing she made a stream out water from the door to the kitchen.__

"Good morning Vaughnie!" a high pitched voice sang through the air. I groaned, _Someone else to fucking annoy me. _ I watched long golden curly locks fall over the table and into a chair, with bright sky blue eye happily greeting me. My cousin, Julia. She drives me fucking insane, but she's the only family I have. Beggars can't be choosers, I'll take what I can get.

She frowned, "Lighten up, Grumpy. How do you expect to make friends like that?"

I scoffed, "Easy. I don't."

She glared at me, while going towards the kitchen to start 'cooking'; her soft blue eyes turning somewhat evil. I gotta say it, Julia is a damn pretty girl. And the annoying part was that she knows it. The way she walks around with her short daisy dukes on, riding up her ass. And her little tinsey winsey tank top, so tight that her fucking womanly parts are exploding everywhere.

I know damn well that she only dresses like that to impress the guys around here; especially for that nerd from across the garden. Which makes no sense because I'm pretty sure that whatshisname would probably go for her with the first fucking chance he got.

I scoffed, "Jules, Why do you wear those clothes anyway. You look like a fucking tramp."

She turned around and frowned at me, "Wanna hear my opinion on your little outfit you sport everyday?"

__Not really, but I don't have much of a damn choice. __I sighed

"It's cute for Halloween, Cowboy; But as a fashion statement? I don't think so." She then left the frying pan long enough to look at herself in the mirror, sighing, "Besides, Elliot seems to like it. It distracts him from the other girls on the island."

__Ha, Elliot. ___I think it's fucking hilarious that Julia is after that boy. He's like a mouse, and he looks like it. There is no way in hell that the kid would say 'boo' as somone he had a problem with. He looks like he is petrified of Julia._

I chuckled, "I think flaunting your body parts is doin nothin' but scaring the damn living hell out of him. How is the boy 'spose to talk to ya if he is being distracted by your woman parts. Besides, its not like if you throw on a t shirt, your 'twins' would just disintegrate into dust , And I'm sure as damn hell he won't forget they're there."

Her face flushed red, "You take that back!"

"No," I muttered, "Being a slut isn't going to get his fucki-"

"GOOD MORNING CHILDERN!" My aunts strong voice boomed, she trailed off "Where n the world did all this water come from?"

She walked across the room and grabbed the mop, not questioning the water any further. Which I was thanful for, I would get a beating if I told her I kicked the farmer out. Mirabelle gawked into Julia's frying pan and screwed up her face, "Well, gosh dang it. I pity the poor man who marries you."

I found this amusing. I love 'team up on Julia day',

"Julia Honey, Vaughn is right. I believe you are trying to make that poor boy fall in love with your body. I'm sure he always knows that your pretty, now 'those things' are just distracting him from your beautiful personality. " I snickered, then Mirabelle quickly added, "Oh, and your friend Natalie is just a horrible influence. Do you think that boy would want to date a girl who is best friends with his controlling, obnoxious, cruel, older sister?"

I snickered outloud, __My thoughts exactly. __Julia turned and shot me a glare while I continued to smirk.

"Now young man," she snapped,"You wipe that greasy grin off your face. I'm mad at you too."

"What the hell did I do now?" I sighed, knowing that it's always something.

"I heard you being unnecessarily rude to somebody in the house this morning. And I sure hope it wasn't that farmer."

I didn't answer because I was guilty.

"Did you at least figure out what she wanted?" She probed,

"A chicken." I answered stiffly,

"Vaughn!" she shunned me, "Don't you dare turn away our only customer! How do you expect our business to take off?"

"Chill!" I shouted, "She'll be back, fuck. Where else is she going to go? You're not gonna lose her to anyone else.

"You watch your sauce, and your language." she sighed, whiping the mom back and fourth.

"Anyway, I'm going to do some chores." I mumbled, walking my Julia and grabbing her side to make her jump, "I wouldn't want Julia to work up a fuckin' sweat, Elliot probably don't like his girls dirty." I then ducked right on cue to avoid a damn spatula zooming towards my head.

I glanced around to see my cousin fuming and muttering unpleasant words at me, I chuckled, "And he sure as hell don't likea dirty mouth either."

Julia folded her arms and opened her mouth for war, "Oh shut the f-"

Maribelle cut her off, "KIDS! Be good now. Vaughn, stop tantalizing the poor girl"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Julia<strong>**

"That girl must have been Chelsea." my mom said,

My head popped up to look at my mom speaking, __Chelsea… that sounds oddly familiar… Oh!__

"Oh, You mean the girl who washed up on shore a couple weeks ago? She is awake now?"

Mom nodded her head, "Yep, Felisha told me yesterday,and she accepted the farm. She had her first day training yesterday. So I guess today she is on her own"

__Well that's cool; someone to finally buy our animals. And maybe we can finally get some fresh vegetables,and hopefully she will grow fruit; I guess Nat and Elliot will be busy shipping her things to the city and around town…. __My eyes automatically narrowed in suspicion. Elliot__will be seeing Chelsea everyday then. I already have Lanna, Lily and Sabrina to stress out over, I don't need another female seeing my boy everyday.__

"What's she like, mom? Is she attractive?" I asked

Maribelle shrugged, "I dun no, honey. I haven't met her. But Felicia said she is odd, like her head is in the clouds all the time."

I sighed, Good. Hopefully she won't__ notice Elliot__. Mom continued, "Well, I'm just happy she decided to take over the farm. Taro said she seemed pretty eager to start."

"You never answered me," I stated, "Is she pretty?"

Mom glanced at me, "Julia, Looks don't matter."

I folded my arms and huffed, while mom sighed, "Felicia said she is bland. There is nothing special about her. But like I said, don't judge the girl on her looks. She is a strong person to volunteer to take over the farm all by herself."

I rolled my eyes; __I don't care what she is like, as long as she doesn't come after my Elliot. Attractiveness is the only thing that would catch Elliot's attention.__

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chelsea<strong>**

"I need animals." I mumbled to myself as a finished watering my last block of tomato. "Or more crops."

I looked at my watch, it read 1 o'clock.

__Well, everyone ___should be awake by now, I just hope I don't run into that awful man again, he might ruin my good mood. I dearly hope he isn't the only person who owns that dealership._

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, I was pushing open the large doors to the animal shop.<p>

"Hello?" I called out, walking to the counter for the second time today. Praying for a better outcome.

"UM! One Sec!" a young voice call back. I awkwardly nodded, not knowing why, no one could see me  
>anyway. Getting impatient I leaned against the counter and just waited.<p>

"Oh! hey! You must be Chelsea" I heard a bubbly giggle from behind me, I turned to see an absolutely beautiful girl standing behind me, it's the blonde from all the photographs. "I'm Julia! I am the owners' daughter!"

__Wow she is a really happy person___. I stared at her awkwardly, deciding that she wore too much make up. I could barely see the freckles on her nose, it seemed like she has a lot of freckles, but she's hiding them. It's to bad, I always like freckles._

_The girl frowned,_

"Oh! Sorry, I space out a nice bit..." I apologized, "Anyway, I'm Chelsea" I stuck my hand out to shake it, but she just awkwardly stared at it. I pulled my hand back feeling kind of dumb, "Maybe we only do that in the city."

She rose her eyebrow, suddenly she didn't seem so bubbley anymore.

"Um," I mumbled, realizing it's going to be very difficult to make friends with such uptight people. "I'm here to purchase a chicken."

She put on a dirty apron "Sure, come out back" she scurried out of the room and I followed, "Here are the chickens."

I looked into the pin with all the huge and plump chickens. But my eyes caught a bundle of bright yellow fluff balls scurrying around in another pin. I absent mindly floated towards them.

She turned and watched with her hands on her hips, "You're better off getting a chicken. Chicks take forever to grow. You'll profit from a chicken much quicker."

Whatever she said, I didn't hear. It went in one ear and straight out the other. All I could focus on was the adorable abundance of cuteness. I jumped over the caging, letting myself fall onto the ground on my knees. The chicks were afraid of me, so they all scurried to the opposite corner.

I need one of them. I'm in love. How the heck can something be so adorable? I'm in love. It's love at first site. __I like all of them, but how do I chose? There is no way I would be able to pick a favorite.__

I sat there, still and silent for the longest time watching the chicks slowly ignore the fact I was there. They began to work their way from the corner and around the inclosure. None of them were brave enough to approach me though. Julia stood over me with her hands on her hips staring at me with her eyebrows raised, a few minutes passed by "Um, what are you doing?" she huffed.

I shrugged and replied without looking at her "I'm waiting" another minute or so passed by..

She sighed "Waiting for what?"

I rested my chin in my arms, changing seating position "I'm waiting for one of them to choose me." I could feel the presence of an odd look piercing through me. I ignored it. Finally a brake chick came over and started picking at my shoelace like it was a worm. _You're the one, little chicky._ I grinned and scooped it up,

"You do realize your sitting in feather and poop, right?"

"I got one" I grinned and stood up, Julia was right, my knees were full of gross things. But I'm a farmer, what else can one expect from me?

Julia stared at me, then the chick "I don't mean to intrude, but you picked the worst chick." She pointed at it, "It's tinier than the rest, she is a runt."

I looked at the chick, who eagerly looked me back. It is true, she is much smaller than the rest. But who am I to judge her potential just because she is petite? I grinned "Big things come from small packages" as I walked back to the cash. Julia hesitated, probably confused, but she followed and took my money.

"Can I get 100 bags of chicken feed too please?"

She rose her blonde eyebrow, "100? Really?" she questioned, "That's an awful lot for your first chicken."

I looked back at her, not quite sure why buying in bulk was not logical to her. "What's the life span of a chicken?"

"About 7 years, if you look after it properly."

"Oh." I was even more confused, "Well, technically I'd need more than 100 bags, but that would be crazy with one purchase."

She stared at me with her baby blue eyes. If I wasn't mistaken, I would say she was stricken with annoyance. The happiness in her voice when I first met her was now snappy and short tempered.

"Fine." she said, "But you'll be the one to deal with my angry cousin when he hears he has to bring 100 bags to your farm."

"Your cousin?" I asked, recalling that horribley crooked cowboy from earlier. "Why would he bring my things to my house? I'm the one purchasing it."

"Full service, Chelsea." she said pointing to a hand written sign, "Just go, expect your feed this evening. And a very angry cowboy.

I walked out the door, bringing my chick to it's new home.

* * *

><p><em>"Do you like your new home,my little chicky poo poo?" I gushed at my little chick. It was so tiny, and it looked odd inside such a large barn. I didn't like the thought of it being alone here,but I'm not ready for any more animals yet. I have to learn to look after this little fella first.<em>

_My bell growled, _

_"I haven't ate since 10 this morning." I pointed out to myself, realizing how hungry I am. I'm so busy in the run of a day, that I forget my human needs. Everything would be so much simpler if I was a robot._

I locked up the coop, and I absent mindly trotted through the town, tonight I would try to eat in one of the restaurants on the island. Once again, I was distracted by the beautiful cobblestone path, every stone had a different pattern, it really was unique. Imagine if every side walk in the city was made with these different stones?

I finally stumbled across it. The windows were opened and I could hear laughter roaring, and talking buzzing. I suddenly got nervous, realizing that this would be the first time I would run in with the young adults on this island. The people that I should make friends with, because they are my age, after all.

I took a deep breath, and pulled open the door. I stepped inside, and everything went silent. I looked up to see 9 adults looking me up and down, judging me no doubt. I looked down at my clothing; cut off jeans that was stained with poop and dirt, and a tank top with rips across the stomach. I awkwardly attempted to run my fingers through my hair, attempted- my hair was a giant tangle.

"Crap," I mumbled, realizing that my first impression was going to be a killer. But I'm a farmer, what is there to expect?

I took my attention off myself, I looked back at my audience. I recognized Natalie and Elliot right off the bat, their Scarlet hair and pale skin.

Next to Natalie, there was another pale girl. Her hair was raven black and it flowed neatly behind her shoulders, not a strand out of place. Her long purple dress button perfectly from her collar to her knees. Glasses covered her tiny eyes, she was very beautiful, but very meek looking. Although, that's the way she wanted to appear. She reminded me of one of those creepy quiet people that was ready to snap

On the other side of Elliot sat an oriental girl, her and the boy next to her didn't seem occupied in me at all because they were frantically talking. She was Japanese, I could tell by her traditional cloak. She wore a kimono looking gown, with a bit of an adventurous twist. He hair was tied backy into a messy bun, decorated with expensive looking barrettes and jewels. Her eyes were very bright and full of energy, she looked like someone who really wanted a challenge.

The boy she was talking to also looked wordly. He was very clean cut, with a white buttoned blouse and white slacks. His white blonde hair winged out at the sides, his hair was the most unkempt feature he had- and it was pretty cute actually.

Next to the blonde pretty boy, sat a young man who I thought was a 9 year old. I knew he couldn't be, Taro said there was only two children in this town and I already met them. This boy was very feminine looking. He has a tiny frame, and a perfectly soft looking face. Yellow blonde shaggy hair fell under a purple top hat, he also wore a purple suit. He was also unoccupied with me, he was busy sneaking a little bit of everyone's food.

_I thought the next man was Kai. The only difference between the two was the fact that this guy had curly black hair. He was a darkest of the bunch, clearly have African American or something. Like I said, his curly black hair poked under his purple bandana. He looked almost as messy as I, sporting his own cut off slacks and a grungy brown vest. He also wore rubber boots, he must be a fisherman._

I followed his arm, which was wrapped aroun- "Oh my god." I gasped very quietly, only loud enough for my ears. My palms began to sweat. His arms was wrapped around a girl from my past, Lanna. The same girl that record company dropped. She spent a few nights with me, watching my performances. She was always too innocent, she needed to 'slime' up a little. Her producer loved me, and wanted her to learn from me. She couldn't though, she was never a very good dancer.

_She didn't seem to recognize me though. If she did, she would have surely said something by now. Certainly, she's never seen me like this before. She only knows my light brown weave, green contacts, and tannd skin. She wouldn't recognize me at all like this._

_Lanna never changed a bit. Her white blonde hair was shorter, it was only touching her shoulders. It was kept out of her make up plastered face with a green headband. She was wearing a matching green dress, it looked odd on her because I wasn't use to seeing her in something like that. But it was very cute and modest._

Someone else caught my eye. A guy, his hair was a sun kissed shade of blonde, Kind of like Julia's golden locks. They were sticking out under a blue baseball cap. His large dazzling, pearly white smile took up his whole face, making his bright emerald eyes light up with happiness at the quiet-but-creepy dark haired girl.

__Wow, he is so handsome...__

_"YO! Misses," I snapped out of my trance at a man standing behind a counter, "Close the door! You're lettin' the bugs in!"_

That's when I realized that I was still standing in the door way, gawking at them all from head to toe.

I groaned__, they must think I'm a freak__.

Letting out a deep sigh, I dragged my tired feet to a table on the opposite side of the resurant. It was very clear that I was not welcomed at their table because when I walked by, they all tightened together in a knot, and Natalie laid a book bag on the only empty seat.

I only supposed that seat belonged to Julia, because she wasn't there.

_Welcome to your new life, Chelsea. It looks like some things will never change._

* * *

><p><strong>Review Question: Why do you think people dislike Chelsea? <strong>

**Maybe it's because she is stuck in a fantasy world.**

**Do you think she has to come back to earth?**


	5. Chapter 5: Garbage

****This chapter has been rewritten.****

****I don't own Harvest Moon.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Garbage <strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Vaughn<strong>**

"I HAVE TO DO WHAT?" I complained loudly, "What the fuck!"

"I know." Julia stated, crossing her arms. "100 bags is so much. She cleared us out completely. I have no idea why she wants 100. It's so weird."

I shook my head in anger as I started digging through all the tools to get at the trolly that haven't been used in years. "100 fucking bags? What do she think she got? A fucking elephant?"

Jules snickered, "That's not half of it. When I told her a chickens life span is 7 years, she looked liked she wanted to buy more."

"Hah." I snickered with anger as I wheeled the trolly over to the stack of feet. _That girl is the weirdest fucking thing in the world. I've only known her for 2 days; she's slept on a wharf all night, walked in my home six o'clock in the morning, trailed water all over the floor, purchased the runty chick of the litter, and now wants 100 bags of seed to feed that scrawny chicken. 1 bag of feed would last that chick a month._

I started throwing the bags of feed in the cart, and Julia began filling out my order forms. I would have to bring more fodder next time, seeing Julia needs food to feed the birds that are here as well.

"I should warn you before you visit her," she said, "That girl is so strange. She sat on the shitty floor for a good 12 minutes waiting for a bird to 'choose her' as a owner. She picked the one that tried to eat her shoe lace. The poor chicks were frightened to death over the fact she was in the coop with them.

"City bitches." I mumbled, knowing all well what was going to become of the girl.__ I've seen city girls before. They aren't capable of doing any damn work. Not alone running a farm all by her fuckin' self. I give her a month at most, and that being kind. She can't expect to parade around shoeless and make money. She'll never get anywhere. __

_"Actually," I pointed out to Julia as I threw the 99__th__ bag of feed in the trolley, "I'm happy she ordered 100 bags of seed."_

_Julia looked up from the paper work with her eyebrow rose,_

_"At least that way I know she isn't going to starve the fucking bird to death."_

_Julia's annoying laughed chimed through the barn, and I regretted saying it. I making people laugh, I never know what to do in those situations._

* * *

><p>I pushed open the giant barn doors,hoping to empty the trolley and be on my way in a jiffy- hopefully not running into her.<p>

But, to my dismay, I caught her fucking curled up on a bail of hay, with a chick nestled in her tangley dark hair. It was so full of twigs and grass that her hair looked like a fucking bird's nest.

_I shook my head at the runty chick. ___I can't believe she got a fucking chick. Only a well rounded and experienced farmer would know purchasing a fully grown chicken is a business opportunity.__

_I began throwing the bags of feed in the corner, making as big of a racket as possible. I didn't care she was sleeping, it enforced me to just piss her off even more. How the fuck is she always sleeping___? She's never going to get any fucking work done like this.__

__Although, her fields were pretty impressive.__

__So what, she knows how to weed and plant shit. Knowing how to make a profit is the key, and that's something this idiot don't know how to do.__

Twenty minutes passed, and I had I only two bags left on my trolley. I looked over my shoulder, the girl was still peacefully sleeping, she never even budged. I scowled, "I need her to sign the shipment papers."

"Hey!" I forced, she didn't move. "Fuck, I don't have time for this again this evening."

I scooped up the last bag of seed in my arms and walked over towards her. I stood a foot from her, and I slammed the bag with more force than necessary against the ground. It created a giant fucking bang, and caused dust to swim around the air.

"What the!" The girl sat up frantically, grabbing her chick in her hands protectively. Her fiery eyes snatched on to mine angrily, "You!" she bitched

I felt uncomfortable with the amount of eye contact she tends to make with me. I don't fucking like it. I grabbed my stetson and pulled it over my eyes.

"There's a reason why people sleep in the night." I stated,

She shrugged her shoulders, her mind was more concentrated on the chicken feed now, rather the conversation. "I just forgot the time of day," she muttered unemotionally, then she came back down to from dream land. "Is that all 100 bags?"

I nodded stiffly,

"Do you have anymore?" she asked with worry in her voice,

I rolled my eyes, "That's plenty for now. It'll last ya a year er' two."

She sighed, "A chicken lives for seven."

I shook my head annoyed, shoving the document and pen into her hands to sign. When she scribbled her name, I turned to walk away.

"Wait!" she called, "I don't know what to do with it!"

I stopped in my tracks, just wanting to get the fuck outta here and back to the city. "Whattya mean? "

"The chicken." She said, "What do I do with it?"

"Feed it, talk to it, do whatever." I snapped, "Keep it alive."

"How do I know how much to feed it?"

"Flip the bag." I was past pissed off, "Instructions are on the back."

I turned the bag over to let her read herself. She silently scanned her eyes amongst the words, taking in all the directions. Then she opened the bag and put the right amount in one hand, sat crossed legged, and placed the baby bird on her thigh, and started feeding the chick strand by strand.

__Um okay, what in the hell is she doing__.

She whispered, "Eat up, little chicky. Then we are going to beddy byes."

I shot her a puzzled look, "Why are you doing that?

"Because it's hungry?"

"The chicken isn't an idiot." I pointed out, "Throw the seed on the floor, it will eat it."

She snapped her midnight colored eyes at me, "How would you like it if someone threw your food on the ground?"

"I would rather eat from the ground, rather than me hand feed from some stupid city girl."

She stood up, sticking a hand full of feed in her pocket. "You truly are an ass hole, just like everyone else on this island."

She pushed open the door, the chick still in her hands.

I took it that this was my que to leave. I shoved my hands in my pocket, and felt a crumbled up piece on paper. "Crap," I said, "I need you to fill this out."

I handed the paper to the girl, "It's a sale contract, Julia forgot about it."

I turned to get my trolly,

"The name?" she asked, "Like, the chicks name?"

"Yup."

She glanced up and gave me a look of shock "Seriously?" she gasped, "People name their chickens? That's kinda weird isn't it?"

My mouth tightened, and my eyebrows furrowed. _I picked up the cart b its handles and began to walk towards her. "Weird?" I scoffed, "You sleep on hay stacks, sit on shitty floors, and feed chicks grain by grain- yet you think it's weird to give the animal a fucking name?"_

She looked up at me blankly, "Fuck, you're the strangest person I've ever met."

She titled her head, and gave me a look of annoyance and left, she than turned and spat "Why are you still here anyway?"

_I narrowed my eyes at her, "Write it's name on the fucking paper, and I'll leave."_

"Fine." She mumbled, scribbling three letters on the paper. "Her name is Bow."

She put her hand on my back, and shoved me forward with a jolt. I didn't expect her to get physically angry, but she's weak. I wanted to turn around and get mad at her, but it wasn't worth my time.

She locked the coop doors, and I realized the chicken was on her shoulder. "Do you know your chicken is on your shoulder?" I questioned

"Do you really think I'm that big on an idiot? I grew up in a city, not a looney bin." She looked at me, "There is no way I'm leaving Bow in the coop all night alone. That's terrible, she is sleeping with me."

I hope it shit in her bed.

I screwed up my face, __Julia was wrong about this girl; weird is definitely an understatement. She is bizzarre. __I continued watching her with a smug look on my face.

She opened the orange door to her home, then turned to look at me. The setting sun caught her eyes, they sparkled every shade dark blue you could imagine, even black. Just like two sapphires. "Thanks," she swallowed her pride, "for doing business with me. I'll let you know when I want more animals." without another word, she slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p>"Hi, how was it?"<p>

I nodded at the golden blonde who greeted me on the sofa. "Fucking weird." I mumbled, recalling my encounter with the rancher.

She nodded her head in agreement, and replied, "yeah, tell me about it. I was worried she would steal Elliot away,but she isn't that pretty anyway. The crowd are making fun of her constanty. Apparently she want to the Cafe yesterday and she-"

_Of course she's the laughing stock of this fucking place. She forgets to put on fucking shoes, she sleeps with chickens, she sleeps wherever she can curl up, she tends to stare- no wonder she don't have any friends. _

__She is stupid. This island is stupid. I can't wait to get back to fucking Mineral Town, and the City.__

"Oh my Goddess," Julia complained, "If you're not listening to me, get out of the room."

__I shrugged, taking my hat off and throwing it on the coffee table. I strutted down the hall, __

_"_Jerk!" I heard her yell, __

__I didn't care, I just need to fucking lie down.__

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chelsea<strong>**

I crawled in bed along side of the little yellow balled curled up on my pillow. "You're ridiculously adorable." I announced in a bay voice.

I turned the other direction and hugged myself. It was quiet,almost too quiet. No traffic, no screaming neighbors no leaky faucets. I could hear the wind drift through the grass outside, and the water rushing in the little water hole by my house. I could smell the pine of the trees surrounding me through my opened window. I could hear the waves of the ocean in the distance, and every now and again I heard a 'howl' or a 'hoot'.

I smiled again, __I really love it here. It is perfect, it is exactly what a have been craving for. My old stupid life can burn up and die, I don't care.__

Something sparkling was caught in the corner of my eye, I noticed in disgust some of my old, glittery makeup that was slapped on the dresser. I grimaced in disgust of the pore-cloggers.

__I may look plain now. I look very raw, but I love it. I feel so fresh and new, just like a was reborn. I will never, ever wear that shit again. Mark my words, Make -up belongs in hell. I don't care how ugly I turn, or how old I age, never again. I just want to set it all in flames.__

"Bow, I think we are going to have a bonfire tomorrow night." I evilly grinned, as I let the sound of the rushing water overcome my conscious, and I slipped away into a sweet sleep. "I have some garbage to burn."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Question: Vaughn and Chelsea really don't click. <strong>

**What do you think needs to happen in order for them to both lighten up?**


	6. Chapter 6 : Nothing Special

****This chapter has been rewritten.****

****I do not own Natsume or Harvest Moon/Characters.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Nothing Special.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chelsea<strong>**

_Rain hit off the roof like pellets so hard it woke me up. I realized I didn't have to sit my alarm anymore, because no matter what something was bound to wake up my five thirty ever blessed morning. _I peeled my tender body from my comfortable mattress. The first thing I did was scoop Bow up to put her outdoors, she made it very clear that she didn't like the rain. I watched until she finished pooping, then I let her back in again. You would say she was a dog or something.

Once my tea finished cooking, I took a nice mug and went out side to check my plants. I don't want the rain to watch away my hard work, that would be awful. I'd lose so much money, and I can't afford that right now.

I was never shy when it came to the rain. I love the feeling of the drops hitting of my face, it feels like it's replenishing you. Who would ever need a day at the spa?

I tipped my head to the sky, letting the ran run down my neck. I let my fingers push through the hair on my forehead and pull the full length on my hair. I love it. The rain here is more pure than the rain in the city. You can taste the poison in city rain, but the rain here is different. It feels as fresh as a shower, and its so warm. The rain don't give me goosebumps, it soothes my body. After I confirmed that my crops would be fine, I leaned my back against the front of my house and let my body sink to the wet grass. The calve of my leg was in the perfect aim of the water running off my house, this was drenching my legs and causing water to splash in all directions, but when have I ever cared about anything like that?

In a distance I could see that boy who looks like Kai, with Lanna; They we rushing into the town's restaurant, but before they went in, he teased her with a kiss. _They look like they are in love._ I titled my head in confusion, and deep in thought. I never seen love or anything. I never had a father, I grew up to a single mother. She was single because she was raped by the man in a park, and that's when I was came about this world__. __Not only was I a mistake; but I was a symbol of a horrific nightmare that my mother. Once again, with my luck, the slime ball who raped her was a carrier of HPV, turning into cancer. Although I was brought to mom in the most dreadful manner, she loved me with all her heart, like a mother would to her child. But, she is dead and gone now. And I'm still here, more alone that ever before.

_And according to the hospitality of the rest of this island, I'll be by myself for a long time yet._

Just on cue, one I've the biggest a-holes I have ever met strutted across the path to the animal shop. He didn't seem to mind the rain,but his facial expression said otherwise. He quickly walked to the animal barn, his silver hair shaggy hair was weighed down beneath his hat, It looked godly. And his wet black shirt stuck to him in all the right places.

"For someone so attractive," I mumbled as I sat up to start my day, I could feel grass and mud cakes onto my behind, "He has a rotten personality."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Vaughn<strong>**

"You're fucking kidding me." I mumbled as I squinted towards the farm. There in the distance, If my fucking eyes aren't mistaken me, sat the stupid Rancher Girl sitting in the pouring down rain, in her Pyjamas. I slightly scowled, __girls NEVER wear their pj's out around here. ____It's inappropriate and disrespectful. No one wants to see what you wear to bed. That's personal.__

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, pulling my hat down and charging full till into the house. I have no time to be concerned over her, she took up enough of my time yesterday.

I walked up to the house door and stormed inside. Elliot was sat on the sofa, I shot him a Nasty glare as I strolled into my bedroom. __What a nerd, for whatever reason Julia wanted him, I'll never know. I tried to hook her up with my buddy Gray, but their attitudes clashed, I think he is a pretty swell guy. Julia is just annoying as sin.__

I snatched my hat off and looked out the window, watched big black clouds overcome the gray skies. __Looks like we are in fora lighting storm__. I smirked, and heard a rumble in the distance. Thunder is one think I do approve of. It sets an uneasy tone, everyone crawls in their homes terrified to go outside. I like that.

"OMG! Elliot!" I heard Julia screeched from the hall, "I HATE THUNDER!"

I could imagine her clinging to him annoyingly. __Julia's a drama queen, always was and always will be. She is bullshitting, she isn't fucking afraid on thunder. Actually, when I met her, she told me that she liked falling asleep to thunder storms. She is only looking for a reason to crawl up that loser's ass.__ I snickered, while I gathered my things up in my room. I leave tonight__, so I minds as well pack my stuff up now, so I can relax in here the rest of the night.__

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chelsea<strong>**

I heard another giant clap of thunder as soon as I pulled my last weed from the field. I know it was a thunder and lightening storm, and I shouldn't be outside. But, when I was watching the flashes outside my window, these weeds were distracting me. I would never be able to relax knowing they were out here.

"That was nothing!" I announced, wiping my gross dirty wet hands together, they smelt like dandelion. I need to make sure not to put my hands anywhere near my mouth, because the taste of dandelion is horrible.

I crawled into my house, got a bubble bath to kill time, made some vegetable soup.

I was beyond bored.

1 hour passed, 2 hours, 3 hours.

I looked at Bow hopelessly and complained, "Iii boreeeeeeed." __What did I do during storms at the city? I hung out with Kai... Or I chilled out on my balcony in the rain.__

I shrugged my shoulders and looked into the mirror at myself, than at Bow in my lap. The cute little ball of sunshine simply in my lap, I smiled, I love Bow. She is actually my first ever pet. My eyes widened__, Why didn't I realize! Mom was always sick, so we couldn't afford an animal.__ I clapped my hands and squealed. __Sure, I expected a cat or dog as my first pet, but who would of ever thought  
>of a sweet little innocent Chick!<em>_ "You're special, little girl"

Then my red bandana in the reflection distracted me, then I looked at Bow. A optimistic smile lite up my face, finally something to do. "Hey , Little guy, how would you like to be twins?"

I broke out a needle, thread, scissors, and an old red sexy fire fighter outfit.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Vola!"<strong>I gleamed into the mirror, gripping my adorable chick who now sported her very own red bandana tied around her little neck. I couldn't help to smile widely. __How friggen CUTE!__

The excitement settled down, and I was led on my sofa again, staring at patterns in the oak ceiling. _I wonder what Kai is doing right now. I kinda miss him, he always made me laugh, and feel grounded, despite the career option I had, and my fucked up past. He would love to know what I'm doing now, even though he would never believe me. He would laugh and say "You're full of it."_

_I smirked as my brain mimicked his voice. A voice that I miss a lot when I feel alone, like right now. Like everyday I spend here._

_ I'm going___ call him. But I won't tell him everyone is being unpleasant, he would come here. I can't have him here with me. That's one of the biggest relationships I had to leave behind.__

I grabbed my phone and punched in his numbers, of course it was an automatic reflex.

"Hello?" a female greeted,

_Of course. Typical Kai,I wonder how he got this one home. _I rolled my eyes, "May I speak to Kai?"

"Oh, sorry. He moved out last Spring. I am the new attendant. Sorry"

"Oh," _Kai moved? _"Alright, bye"

I hung up the phone and sighed. W__here did he go? Did he quit the club? Did he owe money? Was he sick or hurt?__ _Did he meet a girl?_

I sat for 10 minutes coming up with conclusions on why he would leave. "I have to stop rattling my mind over him." I said aloud. "He's more than capable of looking after himself." I secretly knew he wasn't, I just wouldn't let the thought surface.

__I left, so why can't Kai leave? After all, I did kinda make a deal with him, to each fulfil our dreams; Even though mine wasn't exactly specific, I guess my dream was to just go wit the flow, or something.__

__Enough of this, it's going on 7 O'clock in the evening and I'm bored shirtless.__ _I won't sleep tonight unless I get out of the house for awhile. _I _stood and threw on a pair of cut off jeans, and a long sleeved black shirt. Then I opened the door to let my bare feet lead me wherever they wanted to go. Although, I knew exactly where they would head. My favourite place in town thus far._

_I walked past the Cafe, once again I heard the chattering of voices and laughter. ___The young crowd must go there every evening for a get together. It wouldn't hurt to invite me for a change, not that I would even think twice on going. I would feel like they were going to play a prank on me. I wouldn't like that very much.__

I shook my head away from those negative thoughts, letting my focus on the rain pitter pattering on cobblestone, it made a sharp clanking noise. When I stepped on the beach, the rain dropped creating a low thumping sound. I let myself collapse onto a wet wharf until my back was flat against the rugged boards. I closed my eyes, taking a deep soothing breath of fresh air and closing my eyes. _This is the life._

I heard heavy boots against the wooden wharf, I felt someone's presence. I didn't care enough to look up, I just crossed my fingers and hoped it isn't who I think it is.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Vaughn<strong>**

I squinted my eyes at the tiny body sprawled out across the very top of the wharf.

"Of fucking course." I mumbled annoyingly,

The rain was shooting from the sky so harshly it felt like shards of glass hitting on my skin, and the waves was crashing up against the wharf, spraying over her body. She was drenched from head to toe, and she didn't. I don't even know if she noticed.

__She's fucking crazy. She don't have a Goddess Damned clue.__

__Don't take heed in her. Just let her do whatever in the hell she came to do.__

I slammed my suitcases down on the wet, hard wooden wharf. I didn't know I was going to do that so harsh, I guess I was so fucking annoyed and it came natural.

_The girl jumped up, clutching onto her chest as if it would steady her heart rate. _Her deep navy eyes transformed from the dumb 'deer stuck in head lights' gawk, to a fierce 'who the hell do you think you are' glare. She sat there, letting the rain drip down her face and cheeks, and down over her goose bumped red arms. The wind ripped through her hair, tossing it in every direction.

__What the fuck is it about this chick? She isn't like the other girls here... she is just so- fuck, I don't know. Just different.__

Her fiercely pressed lips fell apart her voice was very raspy.__I noticed though that is isn't a strained or sick raspy, I just think over all she just has a strong voice, or something. I don't even give a shit, what the fuck am I noticing this anyway?__

"Why do you always do that?" she hissed, while crossing her arms over her chest__,"___It scares the bejesus out of me."_

I snarled back to her, "It your head wasn't in the fuckin' clouds all the time, it wouldn't scare ya."

_The left corner of her mouth tugged into a quirky side smirk. It plucked something in my stomach which made it feel like it was floating. I didn't like. _

__What the hell was that? ___I scowled, not liking that smirk at all. _

_She led back down, ignoring my comment. Maybe she thought she was better staying out of it- or maybe it was just out of fucking spite._

_She led there, and I stood here for a very long time. I tried to ignore her existence, but it was difficult. She kept fucking distracting me with little movements or sounds. My eyes would sly over towards her, she didn't even notice. The fact I was standing here didn't irk her the fucking slightest._

_"What are you doing here, anyway?" she asked, catching me off guard because I didn't fucking expect her to speak to me._

_I didn't expect her to ask me anything. Usually people just try to avoid me, or they guess they already know where I'm going. People don't usually care enough to stop and ask. "Uh," my words stumbled, "I'm leavin' for the week"_

She _nodded, satisfied with the answer. She looked like she was pleased with this answer, relieved._

I stood there, waiting for about 15 minutes for my boat. Annoyed somewhat, because that damn farmer was still at me foot of the wharf, just lying there. __What in the fuck is she doing here? Just looking for somewhere to do?__

"What are you doing' here?'" I asked back, Cringing at my stupid tangy country accent.

__I wanted to kick myself for asking her a fucking question. It's not something I do often, but I guess I just wanted to here some half-ass explanation for her idioticness.__

The girl turned her face to face me, __there is just something so odd about that face. __Her straight lips turned into that stupid smirk again,

_"Relaxing." Her face was red from the rain pellets, and her hair matted to her back. The black shirt was clinging tighter to her frame, which was oddly very curvy compared to the other girls in this island. I grabbed my hat and pulled it over my eyes, so I wouldn't have to fucking look at her. _

A strong, violent gust of wind swept through the air. I grabbed my hat and forced it onto my head tightly and safely, catching glimpse of a piece of red material shoot out into the ocean. The girl released a loud squeal whilst she jumped to her feet and frantically searched the waves, her dark blue eyes brimmed with water.

__Why the stupid, sad face? Its not like a stupid piece of material could be of any value anyway. Now, if it was that golden locket around her neck that went missing, I would understand.__

A quick sigh escaped from her full lips, as she turned to walk away. I was pleased, _I wouldn't mind her going home and crawling away. At least that way I would have to deal with her._

I watched the red bandana submerge on top of the wild ocean. It was tossed around wave to wave, sinking and floating. The waves would bring it three feet closer to the shore, and then four feet away. At this rate, Goddess only knows where the wave will take it.

Suddenly, I felt the boards vibrate like mad beneath my cowboy boots.

I turned to see what the hell was going on, and caught a glimpse of long, chocolate locks breeze by me swiftly.

__What the fuck!__

***splash!***

_"_ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!" I yelled when she hit the freezing cold water. Half of it splashed on me, making me shiver.__

__All of this for a goddess damn bandana? You gotta me fucking shitting me.__

I stood on the wharf, straining myself just to catch a glimpse of the girl. The waves were boisterous, they sprayed up along the shore manically. __What the hell was this girls problem? She is fucking wacked. There is NO way in bloody hell that I'll be diving after___ her to save ___her. I'm a lot of things, and a hero isn't one of em.__

__I tried to look away from her helpless and fragile body fighting the waves, but it was difficult. It's hard to look away when your fucking brain feels like you should do something about it. __

__She was getting closer to the cheap red material, so close she reached out and snatched it with her fist. __I sighed, shaking my head with disapproval. "I can't fucking wait to get off this island."

She got do close to the shore, that she stood up. She walked through the waves unsteady, they kept knocking her forward, and they tried to drag her backwards. But, she was strong on her legs.

_I scowled, S___he pissed me off this evening. She really did, she has no right to put me in such fucking awkward positions like that. ___My heavy boots mindlessly stomped down the wharf and onto the beach to meet her._

She walked up the beach, not even acknowledging me. Instead, she slapped the soaking wet bandana back on her head, she didn't even bother to wring it out. Salt water poured down her face and she didn't even flinch. She walked right on pass me, not even stopping to nod.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I bellowed as she walked by, "Super woman?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Why the fuck would you just jump into the those theacherous waves? Did it occur to your that you could have drowned? Or got sucked out into sea?" I mumbled,

The girl watched me, wide eyed, with her little mouth a gap. She shook loose and stumbled back, hugging her onto her body to keep warm. She kind of reminded me of someone drunk, probably dizzy from the waves or something. When she gained her balance, Her eyes narrowed,

"Why the hell do you care?" She hissed,

I stepped back. Why do I care? "I don't" I mumbled, "But would you wanna burden a man for the death of a stupid little girl?"

She took four steps towards me until our faces were nearly a foot apart. Her deep sapphire eyes sparkled through the rain while she stared back at me. They are so deep and dark, like the deep, ridged blue of the ocean wildly storing behind us. Those eyes, are almost weirder than mine. Sure, purple eyes are fucked. But hers are so blue that they are almost black, now, black eyes is what's fucking strange. I studied her full, but slender jaw structure, and her wet chestnut hair looked black against her cold pale face. Her lips were big and full, but slightly blue, as she was clearly freezing, I would imagine. I racked my mind to describe a word to describe this girl. She is so…weird.

"I was in that ocean for a month. A little swim wouldn't kill me." she announced, apparently she thinks she is invincible. "So you go on about your business, and I'll go about mine."

I cleared my throat, "Well, I don't think a stupid bandana is worth taking a long walk off a short wharf. It's like you don't use your fucking brain."

She sighed, her tough exterior softening a little. "Do you have anything that's worth risking your life for?" her took her wet bandana off her head and finally wring ed it out.

_I just stared at her. I can't imagine every having anything that was worth living without. I grew up with nothing, and I still have nothing. And I don't want anything, I'm satisfied with my money and my Dodge Ram. Things like bandanas don't turn my fucking crank._

"You don't?" a snicker escaped her lips, "So I guess you wouldn't understand anyway. But you don't know what you're missing out on."

She turned to walk away. I could see her shivering, and she was leaving a giant trail of puddle behind her. I rolled my eyes,__ Stupid bitch. She don't have a fucking clue about me. She don't know ____the things I've experienced. Material things was all my parents cared about, it's the reason why I'm so fucked up today. My like will never revolve around a single thing,not even a person at that matter. If that girl thinks she can waltz into my life and start telling me what I should and shouldn't value, she has a very rude awakening coming her way.__

"What's your name?" Her voice was strained, from shouting across the beach. I shot my head around, to see the outline of the tiny girl in the distance, looking back at me. __Did she just ask me for my fucking name? __I shot her a look of annoyance, __my name? What kind of question is that? No one ever asked me my name before. Usually, they just find out from someone else. But never ever would they ask themselves. Why would she want to know my name?__

"Uhhhhh," I thought for a second – dumbstruck, "Vaughn."

She nodded and continued on her way. I watched her as she fought her way through the wet sand with her bare feet. W__hat is that girls name exactly?__ __I bet it's something different and weird. One of those names you would never find on a key chain. One that no one could ever get right or pronounce correctly.__

A boards horn made me jump 10 feet in the air, "OY! YOU COMIN A BOARD COWBOY!" I heard a burly voice call. _I grabbed my single suit case, the suit case with my life packed into it. _

__So long, Goddess Damned island.__

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chelsea<strong>**

"How can anyone have such an empty life that they have no prized possession?" I whispered to Bow, "He is so cynical and cold. He is so mean and rude, it's awful. How can anyone be satisfied with being such an ass hole?"

__Ass hole or not- I can't deny his outrageous good looks. His silver hair, and his light mussel shell lilac coloured eyes, and his ivory skin is gorgeous, his height and build- he is a great looking guy. But he has a rotten scowl and a dirty personality. That's enough to make anyone appear to be extremely ugly.__

I sighed, staring at my clock. It read One o'clock AM. "It's going to be a rough day for me tomorrow."

__Why am I losing sleep over that idiot? He don't deserve my time. I don't want anything to do with anyone as negative as him, ever.__

* * *

><p><strong>Review Question: When are the duo going to finally start getting along?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Unwind

********This chapter has been rewritten.****

****I bought Natsume last night, so technically I own Harvest Moon... j.k I don't****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Unwind<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><span><strong>Chelsea<strong>**

"Whew," sweat beaded down my forehead as I entered my sweltering house, "What a day. Thank god for the Summer Festival this evening." My pores craved the salty cold water to splash against my sticky skin.

It's last 3 days of summer. This season flew, although I was only conscious for half of it. I still accomplished a lot though. I managed to harvest two generations of tomato, I got a chicken, and I'm settled into a brand new home. That's pretty impressive for only 2 weeks!

__Today is gorgeous, it is so warm I could barely breath. What a beautiful evening for swimming and fireworks!__

_I happily poured myself a cold glass of water and begun packing a lunch for the beach, while humming "Old MacDonald Had a Farm" to myself. I'm not Old MacDonald, but I do have a farm!_

_I just can't wait to go and lay on the beach, just to relax and not worry about anything I have to accomplish here on the farm. I know exactly how it will be, though. Everyone else will be gathered at one side of the beach, giggling and gossiping. While I'm lurking in the shadows trying to stay out of their way. That's how it works around here, it's as if they wish I were invisible. _

I shoved my grapes, sandwich, and carrots in one bag. I doubled up on everything, I always have a tenancy to over-pack. I heard laughing from the town, I peaked out the front window to see the girls- whose names I discovered are Sabrina, Lily, and Julia knocking on Natalie's door. They all looked pretty in their cute swimming suit cover-ups.

"Right." I grumbled, "I can't swim in my jeans."

Scuffing my bare feet along the hardwood floor, I meekly searched my closet for anything 'appropriate'. I own plenty of items that resemble a swim suit, none of which I would ever wear here. In the back of my closet, I found a plain 2 piece bright yellow bikini. I yanked off my sweaty jeans, and peeled my dirty tank top from my back, stripping myself from my bra and underwear.

Quickly, since I have no curtains, I slipped into the modest bikini. I looked in the mirror with approval. It don't show too much cleavage, and it shows off my stomach in the right way. I frowned at my tan lines- I may be pale, but it's not natural. I was always just 'normal' coloured, meaning I'm not ghostly, but I don't look like Malibu Barbie either. I think the ocean did it to me, now that I've been alive and on the go, my peach colour is returning. Except for my arms, which were golden brown from working in the sunlight the past two weeks. It looked funny against my normal coloured belly. I guess that's what you call a real farmers tan.

I turned in the mirror, I had to make sure my butt wasn't hanging out of the swimming bottoms.

"Aw, crap!" I groaned, as my eyes caught a glimpse of the art work on my lower back. It was a large treble cliff, surrounded by many notes coloured of yellow, green, purple, and blue. For a tramp stamp, it is very beautiful. It would be nice in a frame, not on my body. It's not that I regret it, I try not to regret anything in my past- only the heroine. This tattoo got a little bit of meaning, seeing Kai, my only friend in my life and the boy I lost my virginity too, has the same one on his shoulder. They are both exactly the same, right down to the last line.

_No matter how pretty it is, I don't want anyone to see it. The tattoo connects me to my past, and I can't have that. It's a symbol of the person I despised. I can't show off this tattoo, I need to cover it up. _

_Plus, if anyone did know about this, I would probably be burned on a stake by the rest of this 'pure' town. Everyone has their heads shoved up their asses when it comes to sex and all that junk._

I grabbed a baggy white beer shirt that was given to me at the club, it came free with a box of beer. Looking in the mirror one more time, I decided that I should remove my bandanna and throw my hair up in a messy bun. That way, my bandanna won't stink of seaweed again, and my clitty hair won't be full of sand. Finally approving of my appearance, I grabbed my lunch and blanket, then headed to the beach.

When I arrived, the other people my age were already there- over on the opposite side of the beach, like I predicted. There was Denny and Lanna, they were laughing loudly; alongside Julia and Elliot. Who was receiving glares from that bitch, Natalie, and she was holding hands with Pierre. Then it looked like Mark and Sabrina was a deep in conversation with Will and Lily.

_Looking along the time, I caught one person that didn't fit in at all. Lurking behind Lanna and Julia was the silver headed, strong jawed, muscular cowboy. The sun was trying to beat down on him, but he kept avoiding it. It's like the whole beach was lit up, except for him. I liked it when the sun caught his hair, though. It was glisten like a mirror in the light- but it was only for a second. It was very clear that he didn't want to partake in the summer festive._

__Idiot, ___I thought, ___At least he has people to sit and talk with. __

I stumbled along the beach to a clearing on the close to the giant rock, right on the opposite side of the people. _I'd love to approach them and have a seat, but I don't feel welcome. I'm not typically a shy person, but I'm not an intruder either. I'm sure they are not all awful, just fake._I frowned; __the girls looked all so beautiful. I could look like that too, if I wore make up again. But I don't have a desire to fit in with those girls, I would rather stick with this natural look. The real natural look. You can tell, they go for the 'natural' make up look as well, with the foundation and blush and mascara. BUT just because they don't pile on the lipstick and eye shadow does not mean they are 'natural'. I'm natural, I show off my beauty proudly. Every single flaw.__

Julia wore a Hot Pink bikini, with her golden hair in her normal pony tail. Lanna wore a sexy white bikini as well. Lily wore a blood red full one piece with the sides chopped out , that I'm sure only her could pull off. Then Natalie was wearing a pair of black bikini bottoms with a cropped off tee shirt. Sabrina wore a sweet and short Summer dress.

I groaned, and looked down at my grungy over-sized beer shirt that said "THIS IS NOT A BEER GUT. It's a Keg". __Well, I could of wore one of my sleazy outfits, but I probably would if freaked them out. And there was no way I was flaunting my tattoo either. I could have showed them up, if I really wanted too. But that's the thing, I don't want too.__

I led on my green quilt, alone; Quite lonely, while munching on my grapes I wished that Kai was here to talk to. _Or, anybody at that matter. Except for 'Vaughn', he isn't capable of carrying on a proper conversation. _I shook my head, upset over the fact that I cared about them so much. _They won't do anything but ruin my day. I don't need them! I don't need anyone. Mom did it alone, and so can I!_

I led back, closing my eyes and letting the hot sun cook me with its hot blaze. Every now in then I would hear a snicker or a loud giggle from the other side of the beach. It was background noise, They are giggling about boys and clothes, I would rather it if they would all quiet down so I can relax. The sun rays started to become unbearable, it felt like my head would explode with heat. It was overwhelming, I sat up and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I looked around, seeing everyone across the way were still lazing about, and Vaughn was still uncomfortably imprisoned next to his cousin. I smirked at his crooked gesture, I'm glad it's not me he is angry with.

_The blue ocean caught my attention. The smell, the way it rolled in and out on the beach, dragging away sand and returning with beautiful shells. It looked so welcoming, much more appealing than the last time I decided to jump it. ___Well, screw sitting around here getting sun burned, I'm going swimming. That's the point of the Summer Festival after all. "Ow!" ___I yelped, skipped from one foot to the other quickly. The sand was scalding on my bare toes, I needed to get to the water, Pronto. This created a silly hop-skip-and-jump. _

As I danced past the 'Clique', they fell oddly silent at my presence. The guys snickered- probably at my graceful grimaces and movements. The girls giggled amongst each other. __I knew they were making fun of me. From my painful moves over the hot sand, to my dirty bun, my baggy T-shirt, and my odd farmer tan lines. But, I don't care. I don't care what they think, I haven't felt so confident in my life. I never would have worn this in the city, but here it don't matter. I do not have anyone here that I want to impress, other than myself!__

I waded out as far as my neck, welcoming the cold water with a smile. Once I got out far enough, I let myself float on my back. The only thing I could see was the blue sky. I could only feel the shocking cold water submerging me. All I could taste was the salt. And all I could hear was a bunch of damn hooligans running through the water, disrupting my peace and quiet.

I let my feet touch the bottom of the ocean while I eyed the 5 guys run out into the ocean with disgust. The looked so cocky and confident that you would have thought you were witnessing an unfortunate episode of "Bay Watch." Don't get me wrong, all 4 men are very attractive, in their own ways. Denny and Mark are muscular, defined with muscles from obvious hard labour. Elliot and Pierre on the other hand, white and scrawny- but they are still both cute.

__Wait. Where is the cowboy?___ I snickered to myself, ___Imagine him frolicking in the ocean like that.___ God forbid he have a bit of fun, loosen up a little. ___He is too good for it. He probably thinks he is too high up for anyone on this island. ___I scanned the girls for him, only to realize her was no longer there. ___Did he finally get away from Julia's evil grip?___ I smirked, deciding that I wanted to swim on the other side of the wharf, that way I won't get in the guy's version of 'Water WWE'._

_As I turned to face the beach again, a blinding shimmer of light fried my eyeballs. It was as if someone held a mirror up to the sun, and it just went crazy with sun rays. The silver haired man had finally exposed himself to the sunlight, and it the most random of placed. He was sitting awkwardly about 3 feet from my towel- for what reason? I have no idea, but he better be in a good mood. Or I'll drown him!_

_"Hey!" I called up as I began to wade into the shore, "What do ya think you're doing'?!"_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Vaughn<strong>**

__I'm begging someone to shoot me in the back of the fucking head.__

I slouched behind Julia and Lanna, trying to avoid the sun at all cost because it was too fucking bright,and my hair was lighting the place up like a Goddess Damned disco ball. _I don't understand why the hell people would 'come to the beach to cool off' when all they do is wear close to nothing and lie in the heat._

I wore a black beater top, with a pair of dark jeans__. I don't plan on wearing any shorts for such a pointless occasion. I don't own shorts. Everyone else on the other hand, they are dressed in their summer's best. Showing off every curve they got. Rather them than me.__

_I listened to the idiots talk. It's like watching a bunch of animals in their natural habitat. ___Lanna's high pitched giggle made my ears bleed. Will's British accent made me feel like I was in a fucking Harry Potter movie. Denny and Lily are cocky as fuck. Sabrina thinks she is two good ton be amongst us. Pierre and Natalie disgust me, she thinks everyone else is stupid and immature, but look who she is dating, Mr. Twinkie himself. And I would just LOVE to punch the stupid, greasy smirk off whats-his-name's face; fucking shame, he is my cousin's boyfriend and I don't even know his damn name.__

__Then, that bastard spoke. Mark. I hate that prick. For good fucking reason, Gray and I have had our run-ins with the fucker. Run-ins that turn my stomach thinking about it.__

Silence the stupid giggles and the obnoxious voices stopped, this too caught my attention as we all silently watched the strange and oddly annoying ranch girl stroll to the far part of the beach, spreading out her towel, and sitting on it. She knew she was being watched, so she snapped her head at us and shot us a death glare. I could be mistaken, but her eyes caught onto mine in particular. She hates me.

"Oh my goddess." someone gasped, "What is she wearing?" Obviously taking about the giant shirt the girl was wearing.

"__THIS IS NOT A BEER GUT. It's a keg." Hahahaha, that's actually pretty funny. __I snickered out loud breaking eye contact with the girl,_ No one else would ever wear anything like that around here._ I felt a nudge in my rib cage from my cousin.

"That's the first sound you made all day." She flashed me a smile, "At least you agree with the rest of us, the girl is insane."

I grunted__. Insane isn't the correct word, but I'll fucking take it.__

I heard someone else, Denny snicker, "I dare someone to go kick sand at her. Or to throw something at her"

I rolled my eyes, _I wish someone would fucking kick sand on him._I just sat silently; I could help but to look at the girl in that oversized shirt. __To me, she looked better than all the- uh...what am I thinking. Well she just looks decent enough.__ She shook her head, finally looking away from us as she led back and took a deep breath. _I just think it's a fucking sin that everyone is openly mean towards her. I don't like her much either, but I keep my fucking thoughts to myself._

I tried to look away from her, but I couldn't fucking help it. She looks so alone, yet so unaffected by it. _I never would have fucking came here today if I knew I would be sitting alone like a loner. I would have avoided it at all cost- but here she is, with her picnic basket and all. She don't give a fuck what anyone thinks of her._

_Fuck, that's rare to come by around here._

"Just yesterday," Mark whispered, "She walked into the hotel just to see if they would be interested in trading some paintings for a dozen tomatoes and 1 egg." he chuckled, "The inn-keeper thought she was whacked."

Denny snicked, "Oh yeah? I can top that." he said, "I seen her on this island 3 days ago. She was chopping up random logs and picking up weeds. It's like she was cleaning the island, like it was her duty or something." He rolled his eyes, "Who the hell does that? I'm sure she has her own shit on that farm to be doing."

Elliot laughed at this, "I walk on her farm every evening for the shipment. She is always lying in the dirt, barefoot, talking to her stupid chicken."

I looked back up at the girl, the girl who don't understand the social norms- nor do she fucking want to. She suddenly stood up, the hot sun burning her feet causing her to leap from one foot to the other. Her hair was a fucking mess, it was kept on top of her head everywhere. Half of in a bun, and the other half was fallen loose. It was riff-raft looking, compared to the other girls' hair.

"Look at her hilarious tan." someone grumbled, "She should take off the shirt and get an all over. She has no idea."

"Look at how boring looking she is!"

"Plain? Look how ugly she is." a girl mumbled, "Her eyes are huge, she looks like a Lemur."

"I just hope she don't come over here with us."

I scowled, while I tried to black out all those idiots gossiping. __That's too fucking far. The girl may be weird, she may not care about her appearance, but she certainly is not 'ugly'.__

Chelsea approached the calm water, and glided out to her neck, just enough to she could float. I felt strange watching her while she peacefully floated there, not a care in the world. It was like I was at ease for possibly the first fucking time in my life. I didn't like it. There is a lot of things I don't like, because of her.

"Let's go out boys, can't have that ugly ranch chick out-maning us in the water" the prick, Mark said. My blood boiled, W__ho the fuck do he think he is anyway? talking about a woman like that. That girl out-mans the works of them every single fucking day.__

The guys got up and raced to the beach, flexing their Pectoralis Muscles on the way. They knew the rest of the girls were watching.

Lanna huffed "Do anyone find Chelsea attractive?"

__Chelsea? Seriously? That's her fucking name? __

__Well, I expected something weird. Something that was uncommon and fucking bizarre. Something that you wouldn't be able to find on a Key Chain. But, she surprised me yet again, having the most common name in America.__

No one answered Lanna. But then Sabrina popped up "Lanna, look at her. Do you take us as fools? She was a very stuck up spoiled bitch, "Her eyes are huge, she could use eye liner to tame them. She has a weird slightly pudgy nose. Her eye brows are too dark. She'd never be able to get a brush through her hair. She don't have any style what-so-ever." She then chuckled, "She's the ugliest girl on this island. We have no worries over our boy being the slightest bit interested in her."

Natalie nodded , "She could also try wearing something flattering every once in a while too, maybe show us that she is at least a little bit female"

Lily snickered "She's a tomboy, she has no motivation to show her feminine side"

The rest of the girls giggled, then Julia added "She probably don't know the first thing about fashion, I'm surprised she had sense enough to ply that raggedy old bandana off her head for today"

My mind flicked to the lost and painful expression on her face while she watched the sea swallow the red material. That bandana isn't just a raggedy piece of material to her. It's 'someone worth living for' or whatever the fuck it was she said.

Sabrina spoke again, with her prissy nose to the air, "The bimbo never comes into town, maybe she thinks she is too high class of a farmer to be seen mingling with us. People like that don't deserve friends anyway. Besides, I find her rather repulsive." she led back with a smirk, "Mark's grown up on a farm. He says that Chelsea won't last 2 seasons. He expects her to be gone before Winter even rolls around."

Julia shrugged, "I dunno, she seems pretty committed to her job."

"Well, lets just hope she injures herself or something. I don't want to have the obligated to invite her to my New Years Ball."

Natalie snickered, "Just don't invited her. She won't even know about it. She don't come into town enough to know about special events."

__Fuck! What a bunch of damn bitches! How can they just be so cruel to her? The poor girl can't walk across the fucking beach without every little piece of her getting picked apart. I may not care about society, but this is just too far. They should tell it to Chelsea's face, instead of sneaking off behind her back. __

__Besides, I think Chelsea is the fucking smart one. She's the one that's avoiding them, she knows they are a bunch of fake two-faced bastards.__

I cleared my throat, pulling my hat into my eyes so they wouldn't look at them. "It's probably a fucking good thing she don't talk to this damn crowd" I hissed, "She's from the city, she knows a pile of fucking witches when she sees 'em."

I snapped at Julia, "Honestly, I expected better from you." her face fell into hurt silence. I rose and ignored the gaping mouths and the stupid wide eyes gawking at me._ "Do either of ya's know her? Have ya's even taken the fucking time to talk to her?" I asked their flushed faces, no answer. "Well, you have no fucking room to judge."_

__I walked away from them, pissed off. I could feel their glare penetrating my back. That's probably cause their blown away, that was the most I've said to the works of 'em my whole life.__

__Here I am, anti-social Vaughn, giving speeches to a bunch of squawking females about a girl that I don't even fucking like. "__I hate my life." I muttered as I walked with an absent mind, sliding down in the warm sand on the opposite side of the beach, right next to a lime green blanket, Chelsea's blanket. Somehow, I felt the fucking obligation to sit over here

__Why did I come over here? __I searched my brain for answers__. It was definitely out of fucking spite, and to add more attitude. I hate being such a 'drama queen' as Julia would say, can't help it. Anger flows through my veins.__

I gazed over to see the girls chattering away again; but Julia's eyes caught mine. She rose her eyebrows, questioning my tactics. I shrugged to her, giving her a smug smirk, to show I was not angry with her. __No matter how much she pisses me off, I can't stay angry. Jules learn from her ____mistakes quickly. Besides, out of everyone else, she has given Chelsea a chance to prove to be 'sensible'. The girl is just far from it.__

"Hey!" the raspy voice called, "What do you think you're doin'?!"

I looked up to see the girl sogged from head to toe- out of the 4 times I've seen her, she's been soaked 3 times. She looked like a drowned rat again, her baggy wet shirt was dragging down to her knees, it was see-through just enough to know she was wearing a yellow bikini. |Her hair was even more of a mess than it was when she started. I rolled my eyes, She brings the fucking gossip on herself. She could at least take two seconds to look in the mirror and try to tame herself.

As she got closer, my male instinct kicked it. _She has really nice legs, they are not like toothpick- like the other girls. Her thighs touch, they have a nice shape. It's fucking hot-_

_No. She isn't attractive like that. I shouldn't even be thinking that way. I would want her sizing me up. Just because the girl has nice legs don't mean I can fucking look. I'm a fucking pig._

Chelsea sat on to her blanket crossed legged next to me, she didn't say anything after she asked what I was doing. We shared silence, a comfortable silence. I__t was actually too comfortable. Dammit, an anti social ass hole like me should be feel shit baked. But then again, I really couldn't care less right now. I'm here to relax, not to talk.__

__It was refreshing really. While sitting over next to Julia, they would say awkward things to make me talk. Chelsea isn't doing that, she is seems content enough to have me just sitting in her presence. Even though, this is the longest we have ever gone without snapping at each other.__

I took a quick glance at Chelsea, who was scrimmaging through her picnic basket; she turned to me with sandwich in her hand. I silently accepted, checking for meat. There was none, it was peanut butter, jam, and chocolate. Weird combination, from a weird girl. Still no exchange of words, but I could tell something was bothering her as her midnight coloured eyes zoomed around the beach. One thing I noticed about her is that she is never calm. She is always looking around, running around, bouncing. I don't think the girl can sit fucking still.

Suddenly she turned to me, tilted her head in a cute way and questioned, with her mouth full, "Why did you come over here?"

I didn't want to talk- but hell, we were sitting here silent for about 20 minutes, what more could I fucking ask for? I swallowed a bite of my sand which and shrugged, "Just felt like it, I guess"

She looked at me, tilting her head to one side, her lips pierced together, totally unsatisfied with the answer. She went to open her mouth to probe more. I muttered "I don't like them" to answer her question.

She smirked that saucy smirk. The one that makes my head feel like it fucking floating, I don't like it at all. "I'm not to fond, myself."

__I think she knew that they didn't like her, hence the reason she don't try to talk with them. But then again, Chelsea don't talk to any town folk, except Chen, Taro, and Maribelle - and that's for work related reasons.__

__I'm the same fucking thing. If you're not a business partner, I'm not talking to you. It's the only reason I spoke to Chelsea in the first place. __

__Chelsea smiles more than me, though. If she walked past Denny or Lily on the path, she would smile at them, regardless. I wouldn't, I wouldn't even fucking acknowledge them. Chelsea is more friendly than I. __

"Penny for your thoughts?" Chelsea's voice interrupted me,

I shot my head in her direction, caught off guard by her question. _Fuck, she's trying to carry on a conversation. Well, I'm damn sure that I'm not going to tell her that I was thinking about her. I'm going to have to make up an excuse. The guys caught my attention, they were throwing around a football. Elliot was pathetic, he couldn't throw for fucking shit._

"I was just watching Elliot trying to keep up with the rest of the guys" I stated, "It's entertaining." She searched the beach to find all the guys 'flexing' and running around, Elliot was just a pussy. Better off than Pierre though, who was sitting next to Natalie again.

_Suddenly, the ball hit Elliot smack in the face- causing his glasses to break his is nose to bleed. I didn't laugh, although I found it fucking hilarious. ___I pity the poor fucker, he____ is probably only doing it to impress Julia. ___It's stupid, Julia likes him just the way he is. She's been googly eyes for him since she first set eyes on him. He tries to me macho, and she tries to me more fucking appealing. They should both just fucking stop their acts and speak to each other normally._

Then I heard the little, raspy voice speak "He's only doing that for Julia. He should really stop." she sighed, "Flaws are what makes up a person. The more flaws, the more unique they are. It's what makes someone beautiful" She stopped to ponder a second, "I just think that people who cover their flaws are ugly. But people who flaunt their flaws are beautiful" She glanced at my confused face, "Do you get what I mean?"

_She's fucking wrong. Flaws are things like a big hairy birth mark, a snagle tooth, freckles, chunkie love handles, a stupid laugh. None of those things are 'beautiful'._

__Oh fuck Vaughn. Give it up now, your turning into a wuss.__

I shook my head of my thoughts and gazed out to the ocean.

"I disagree" I stated.

She looked up at me and frowned. "Well, not everyone can think the same." she said, "Your flaw is your cynical black-or-white attitude."

"Hmpf." I snorted, "And your flaw is the fact that your head is floating around in space."

Reaching for her picnic basket casually, she replied "That's what makes us who we are. I'm not complaining." she held out a baggy, "Carrot stick?"

The bag was shoved under my nose, I grimaced at the sight and screwed up my face in disgust. "What? You don't like carrots?" Chelsea nonchalantly asked, while chomping away.

I stiffly replied "No, I find them repulsive."

She grinned "I like them. But I hate eggs. The idea of them grosses me out. Its like eating a fetes. It kinda disturbs me"

__Eggs? Yeah, to think of it, the idea of it is gross. But eggs is one of the only things I eat in the mornings, along with porridge... What do she eat if she don't fucking like eggs?__ "What do you normally eat in the morning then?" I then shut my mouth tight. _What in the hell would entice me to ask such a stupid question? I wanted to slap myself but that would probably come off stranger._

"Porridge mainly, sometimes toast or bagels. I make good pancakes too."

My head snapped to her. I exclaimed a little to excited for my liking, "You like porridge?"

She sighed "Yeah, it's good. I put berries and fruit in it."

I smirked, "It's actually my favourite"

She turned her head to me and grinned, "Oh yeah? I make awesome porridge. I always put stuff in it to change it up" she then looked out to the water "I'll have to make you some."

I frowned. _That's what happens when you carry on pointless conversations with people. Everyone makes offers that neither party intends on keeping. She says she'll make porridge, but she won't._

"Where do you go Wednesday to Sunday?"

I stiffened; a personal question. "I work delivering animals to other towns. Like mineral town. Then Saturday and Sunday I stay at my apartment in the city."

She nodded her head "Cool, I used to live in the city"

__I already knew that, but not much else. Well, she asked about my job. I'll ask about hers. __I rose my eyebrow at her, "What did ya work at there?"

Her face fell with disappointment, the tightened with regret "I rather not talk about it." she scowled.

I stared at her with a blank expression. My conscious voice over cane me, __Why am I so interested now? It's like I now need to know. __

I scowled at myself, looking at at the waves that was growing larger. The tide's coming in, night's on the way. "I won't judge you, ya know" I lied. __I would judge, that's who I am. But she don't have to know that__

__S__ilence fell over us for a moment; she sighed and looked at the setting sun, "I was a singer, nothing big or special though."

__Yer shittin me. This girl DO NOT seem like the type of girl to stand in front of a large audience and sing.__ I chuckled out loud at the thought,

She hung her head, looking somewhat let down; embarrassed.

__Shit. No she thinks I'm being a bitch and is making fun of her. __I pulled my hat down into my eyes, and muttered "I didn't mean to laugh." I cleared up, "No offence er anything. Ya just don't come off as the type of person that would fucking perform."

With that, her face beamed so happy, her dark eyes lit up just like it someone presented her with a puppy, a big giant smile stretch across her face. __My comment made her happy? Extremely fucking happy.__ I chuckled at her unexpected reaction. It caught me off guard as the muscles surrounding my mouth twitched, trying to make some sort of a large smile?

__NO NO NO. DAMMIT VAUGHN. What the fuck are you thinking? You can't smile. You look like a fucking ape. Smiling is like the gateway of letting people in, you sure as HELL don't want that. And not this stupid girl. She is nothing to you.__

I let my face fall loosely back into its typical scowl and she looked at me with question, __Did she notice my damn dilemma? Oh well. I don't give a damn anyway.__

Silence again. Then that stupid little voice broke the silence, "Thanks, Vaughn"

I could feel my face heat up, __Thanks? What the hell. Thanks for what? No one ever thanked me before. Besides, I even do a fucking thing. Dam nit… I'm getting sick of this talking bullshit,anyway.__

As soon at the sky turned black; The sky filled with colours of blue, red, pink, purple, gold, silver.

"Wow." she mumbled, "This is just as good as time square on New Years Eve."

I've seen the fireworks at Time Square- and these are nothing in comparison. I glanced at her spectially, wondering if she should get her head checked.

That's when she sucked me in. Her giant eyes were like two pools of glitter, the bright colours shined against her Dark Midnight eyes. She was fixated on the bright explosions in the sky, __she reminds me of a kid during the Starry Night Festival with a smile plastered on her face the whole time__.

_I looked back at the sky for a split second, and realized that was boring. I glanced back at Chelsea, hoping to the sweet fucking goddess that she never noticed that I was watching the fireworks through her eyes. She made them so much more interesting._

My heart did something weird in my chest, __I must be getting the damn flu or something. Fucking wonderful. __

The girl glanced at me through the corner of her eyes, but I continued to stare. __For what reason? I don't fucking know. __

__Maybe I'm the one who needs his Goddess damned head checked.__

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Julia<strong>**

__What's going on over there! Vaughn is chuckling! I CAN HEAR HIM FROM HERE. He has been talking ____to that farmer all evening. What has gotten into him? He NEVER talks. He is too "bad ass" for that.__

**R**He looked my way, __Wait, hold up! Is his face is RED! Oh my goddess! Vaughnie is blushing!__

__Wait! 'Vaughn' and 'Blush' don't go into one sentence. What did that girl say to him?__

__He just smirked again! His unusual, full out, sideways smirk! Oh gosh, I see what's going on here... ____Vaughn has a crush on Chelsea!__

I squealed! __The fireworks started, but of course I kept my gaze on Vaughn. He is so out of character. He is smirking like a goof ball. And, ever odder, he is didn't even watch the fire works. He 's just staring at her like a love sick puppy.__

__OH! How romantic! Even though the beautiful light show is soaring through the starry sky, he just can get his eyes off Chelsea__. I glanced at Elliot, who was watching the fireworks…__not me. So obviously he finds the lights more amusing. Ugh.__

He noticed my glance and he grabbed my hand.

I sighed- _Vaughn must really like her, it's not typical for him to let his guard down like that. He don't talk to people, he don't 'chuckle', or answer questions, not alone ask questions of his own. He more than 'likes' her._

__My bet is that deep deep deep deep… and I mean SUPER deep down, he really really REALLY likes that girl. __

__But, Vaughn is an idiot. He is oblivious to his feelings. If he feels butterflies, he will probably assume he's sick. It will take him forever to realize he have 'special feelings' for her. Because that's exactly the stupid, thick headed, type of guy that Vaughn is.__

__I wish he would just loosen up a little on the inside, unwind.__

* * *

><p>Review Questions: It's obvious to us, and Julia, that Chelsea and Vaughn are compatible. But when do you think they will catch on?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Never Question Vaughn

****This chapter has been rewritten. ****

****I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this chapter the first time. ****

****It is outrageously short!****

****Most of the starting chapters are short. It seems like the further the story progresses, the longer the chapters become. ****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I win.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chelsea<strong>**

__As the fireworks came to an end, the Cowboy's eyes kept glued to me. ____It's so strange, he stared at me the whole time with a blank expression.___Why would anyone look at this plain face? __The cold night hit me, causing my to gain goosebumps and shiver. It's no trouble to tell Autumn is around the corner, days are still warm, but nights are cooling off. _

Vaughn spoke with his rough, masculine voice "Why ya wearing that anyway?"

I froze up, glancing at the girls still in their swim wear. I stiffened, the only real answer would be that I didn't want anyone to see my tramp stamp. Also, a Bikini is not the type of style I want to wear, after the things I sported in my past life. I muttered "I'm not into swimming suits."

Sitting up straight with a terrified expression on his face, he stammered, "Uh..no! I didn't mean it like that." then he seemed to loosen up again, "I meant, yer obviously cold, why don't you wear a damn sweater, or something"

I shook my head. Ha, and __I thought he was wondering why I was not showing off my curves like everyone else. Chelsea, You're not in the city with the pervs anymore.__

I smiled at him, until we realized the quiet night was too quiet. Looking around, we realized everyone else have gone to the Cafe. We awkwardly looked into each others eyes, well, it wasn't awkward, tense. There was an odd tension between us. Not an 'angry' tension, or a 'nervous' tension- there is 'hesitant' tension between us.

Breaking eye contact with the man, I began packing the items in my picnic basket. As I stood to leave, Vaughn followed after me. Our breathes and footsteps were the only sound ringing through our ears, the night was peaceful and relaxing. Enjoy_ nights on the island, no sirens, no screaming, no drunk baboons, and no smog. You can actually see the stars here!_

As we approached the animal store I slowed to a stop to see Vaughn off, and to thank him for being friendly today. But, he kept walking forward. Confused, I called, "Aren't you going home?"

He turned and shook his head, somewhat surprised. I don't think he realized I was stopped. "Nah," he said, "A young woman shouldn't be walking around at this hour by herself."

"I grew up in the city." I ran to catch up with him again, "There are more dangers there then will ever be here."

He shrugged, but kept walking forward. Vaughn may seem like a stone cold prick, but maybe he is not so bad. Maybe he is just one of those old fashion men, one that believes women belongs in the kitchen. Either way, he has his 'gentleman' ways.

I approached my fenced area, grabbing my little chick in my hands. "Hi baby," I greeted, rubbing its soft yellow feathers against my cheek. The cowboy snickered

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What?"

He looked at me with an amused look in him odd purple eyes "Oh, nothing. Just admiring the chicken's fashion sense." he was talking about Bow's red bandana-scarf, "Never seen anything like that before."

I giggled as well, "I was bored during a lightening storm one night, so I decided to make something. And that happened."

Opening the front door to my house, I turned to look the cowboy in his radiant lilac eyes. My breath staggered; every time I look at them, they catch me off guard. I already know they are the most unique colour I have ever seen in my life, but it seems like every time I see them, they grow more and more beautiful.

"Thanks, Vaughn." I said, "Talking to me this evening really means a lot. I feel lonely here, sometimes."

He nodded, pulling his hat over he face so I couldn't see his eyes anymore. It's like he wanted to hide from me. Without a word, he turned on his heels and disappeared into the darkness.

Sighing, I closed the door behind me. It's almost like he got uneasy with me thanking him. Like, he didn't want me to think he did it out of the goodness of his heart, but like he was obligated to do so. I frowned, I hope certainly hope that Vaughn would talk to me because he wanted too. Not because he felt it was the socially correct thing.

_He is the strong and silent type. He do not want anyone to get into his head, that is why he hides under his hat- especially to stop people from seeing those eyes. Those violet hues are the door to his soft soul, they contradict his hard appearance. He reminds me of Ennis from BrokeBack Mountain, only he is not gay._ I smirked. _At least, I don't think he is. But then again, he would never admit it to me if he were._

I fell back over the back of my sofa so my legs were in the air,my back on the cushions, my head dangling over the front, and my hair resting on the floor. Everything I do is backward.

I couldn't stop letting the events of the evening from running through my head. I was excited to finally talk to someone sensible here without being snickered at or joked about. We had a decent conversation, maybe we both have the same issues. Vaughn and I both seem socially awkward when it comes to hanging out with people we have nothing in common with. Maybe the only thing Vaughn and I have in common is the fact we don't click with anyone else. That's unfortunate, because it not much to build a friendship off of. Especially since he is only around once or twice a week.

His statement from earlier played through my head; "You don't seem like yer the type of person that would entertain a large group of people."

__He don't realize it, but he made my life when he said that. I'm so glad to know I don't come off as a talented performer. It's a breath of fresh air to hear someone tell me that.__

I looked out at the calm night, and an idea popped in my head, I jumped up to my closet and grabbed all my clothes, skanky to conservative. I grabbed anything that had any bit of 'glitter' or 'glitz'. I grabbed leotards, corsets, skirts, and leather pants. My hands hesitated over my beautiful red sparkly dress, something was holding me from throwing it out. That dress is the icon on 'Baby', I wore it on the big debut as my first night as a solo go-go girl. It's the symbol of my old life, but I simply love the dress. It don't suit me anymore, but keeping it will not erase my past, it won't kill me. I skipped over the dress, grabbing my full make-up bag. I walked out and laid it by my door, while I went back inside to cardboard, matches, and Bow.

I set up a little Tee Pee of logs to begin my Bonfire. I've never had one before, so I had no idea what I was doing. After several matches, a couple burns, and too much cardboard, it ignited!

I sat on the cold grass,wrapped in a heavy quilt to keep me warm. The flames danced in the moon light, it looks much more beautiful in real life than in the movies. I can't believe I've never experienced fire up close before, living in the city is like being sheltered.

I sighed, looking at all my 'junk' piled on the ground next to me. Without mercy, I grabbed the lot of it and let it fall on the fire. I smiled, watching the fire eat every last bit of leather and lace.

I tipped my makeup bag upside down, letting the remains fall into the fire. The lip stick melted on the logs, eyeshadow disintegrated before it even touch the flame, and the glitter got captured in the fresh summer breeze as it glistened across the farm in the moon light.

_"I win." I hissed at my past life burning, "I won, and you lost. I'm still here, and your not. This is proof I have a life beyond the streets in New York- proof that I can do anything I want."_

_I'm here,this is all real. I wake up every morning, afraid it's all a dream. It isn't a dream, this is a fantasy beyond my imagination. And it's real. I can't believe it happened. _

_I need to make sure this lasts. I need to figure out of I'll be staying here permanently. Is this for the rest of my life? Or, is it a chapter? I'm 21 years old, I shouldn't worry about the future. As long as I'm satisfied, I should concentrate on right now. And trust me, I'm extremely satisfied._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Vaughn<strong>**

I looked out my bedroom window to see that Chelsea was sat to a _fire. I shook my head, ___People don't typically have fucking fires around here. They would rather crawl into the corner of a restaurant and be fool the whole night. Nice to know someone has her head on half straight.__

Then I heard my room door open...

"Sorry for being such a fool today..." Julia mumbled.

I grunted, I don't really give a fuck about her actions anymore. Chelsea was unaffected by it, it just better not happen again.

"You like her." she stated,

"Who?" I hissed, _She had to be fucking smoking something tonight._

"Who do you think Vaughn?" she bitched, "Chelsea, obviously."

* * *

><p><strong>Julia<strong>

His face softened at her name, but then tightened again. Typical, he is closing his mind off from any thought of the weird rancher.

"You're fuckin' full of it." he muttered.

I sighed, shoving off the bitch comment. "Seriously, Vaughn. I'm not an idiot." I pointed out, "She made you smile, I seen it! I couldn't even remember what your real smile looked like. She also made you laugh so many times, I could hear it from the other side of the bea-"

Vaughn jumped up and grabbed me, throwing his hand over my mouth so I couldn't finish me sentence. He rudely muttered "Shut the hell up, Julia. I don't want to hear it."

I blinked at him. He lowered his hand and pushed me away, "I don't fucking like anybody, you know that."

__Typical Vaughn. Like I said before, he is oblivious to his feelings. __I sighed and stood up towards the doorway; and took a final glace back at him. He sat on his bed, facing towards the window where the girl was sitting to a fire in the garden.

_Hm, a fire. What I good idea, why didn't any of us think of that?_ I spoke again "Vaughn. You have to open up. You're indifferent towards everyone. But you know Chelsea has something about her that you like." I smirked, "And Believe me, Vaughnie. I wish so bad that Elliot would stare at me the same way you were looking at her tonight."

Vaughn snapped his head in my direction and gave me his dirtiest look, goosebumps trailed up my back.

I cleared my throat again, "You're not 'indifferent' towards Chelsea. You might actually have some form of feeling towards her. And it may be leaning more towards the 'positive' side rather than the 'negative' side", "Just wait Vaughn, soon you won't be able to get enough of her"

I shut the door behind me, __I love my cousin. I want him to be happy, he deserves it. Even if it is that weird chick form the ranch. I wish he would find someone better, but this is Vaughn. He is as emotionally unstable and he has odd quirks himself. Maybe a care-free girl like Chelsea is exactly what he needs to heal.__

* * *

><p><strong>Review Question: What do you think of my perspective on the beloved Harvest Moon Characters?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Over my Fuckin Dead Body

**I probably should of combined this chapter, and the last one! I realize they are fairly short compared to my others**

**OH WELL! Some light reading.**

**Anyway, I didn't decide to go out and buy NATSUME since the last time I posted, so I obviously **

**don't own Harvest Moon.**

**Chapter 9 : Over my Fucking Dead Body**

**Chelsea**

I sat out in the sun, once again in my pajamas, eating by apple cinnamon porridge. I closed my eyes to clear my mind and focus on the sun rays before I started my work. I opened, focusing on the sexy cowboy in the distance; I smirked, still thinking about how his big tough guy appearance was actually just a giant put on.

I finished my porridge, than entered the house. My crops were ready for harvesting, I slaved 5 hours in the hot raging sun, picking tomatoes and corn. _Man, I can't wait for a shower later, _my stomach rumbled... _No way, I'm not stopping until I finish my work! Just a few more minutes!_

12 hours later.

I looked at my fields, I certainly went overboard. I had the crops I knew wouldn't be ready for harvest again all snipped off, the ones that will be ready; were all watered. Any loose sticks kicking around; was now lumber, and all the rocks were turned into material stone. And there was not one weed in sight. I think best of all, my shipping bin was overflowing with goods; _I swear, that is the best sight EVER; too bad I was too distracted to ship it before 5..._

I looked at my watch, which read 10:30 pm, wow I'm actually so exhausted. I turned to go home and I staggered, just like standing up for the first time when your drunk. _Wow, I was actually more tired than I thought,_ My legs were like jelly as I approached my house, and my eye sight started to see stars; my stomach growled again. _Maybe I'll born a head of fresh corn_ for -

***GRrrrrrrrRrRRRRR WOOF WOOF GRRRRRRRRRRR***

***Buck Buck BUCK***

I stopped dead in my tracks and shot around.

**"BOW!"** I yelled! _Oh no! I was too busy tending on my crops all day I forgot all about her!_

I sprinted around my property as fast as my little legs could take me "BOW! BOW!" the adrenaline rushed through my veins, It feels like me head is going to explode with raging panic.

I found her, cornered by a wild dogs, its hair was stood on top of its back furiously. _What do I do!_ My eyes caught a glimpse of my poor chicken covered in blood, pinned to the fence.

Suddenly the coyote jumped towards Bow, my mind switched from fright, into crazy mood. I  
>courageously tackled the wild Dog to the ground and fought it. I rolled along on the rocky, cold ground. I screamed, and punched, and kicked as the coyote bite and scratched me all over. I could feel the dogs claws dig into my flesh, and its spit spray all over my face. Its coarse, dirty fur rubbed my body raw.<p>

**"AHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"** I screamed in agony, the coyote pierced his sharp teeth through my shoulder, I whimpered when I felt the blood trickle violently down my arm.

I could feel the beast saliva dripping onto my face, the dog had me pinned to the ground. _Oh shit, the dog won._ I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, and held my breath, expecting to feel the wild coyote tear its way through my flesh and tear apart my guts.

_This is it, that mutt is going to eat my insides. Then I'm going to die, Chelsea, just keep your eyes closed, and try to die asap_.

Nothing happened, I felt at ease when I felt weight left off my body. _Am I dead? Really? That fast? _

In shock, I opened one eye to see a man in black, towering over me. I heard whimpering and  
>growling in the corner, I glanced to see the crazy dog wrapped in a lasso. <em>BOW<em>! My eyes darted to my helpless chicken.

I crawled over, feeling so week, I held my lifeless chicken in my arms, than the world  
>turned to darkness<p>

**Vaughn ( about 5 minutes ago)**

It's almost 11, I grabbed my stuff and started towards the beach to catch the boat.

**"BOW! BOW!"**I heard a woman cry in panic, I stopped and snapped my head in the direction of the farm,

That sounded like Chelseas.

"**BOW!"** this scream was filled with horror.

I ran, as fast as I could. Instinct kicked in, I stopped as I entered the farm to see where the farmer was, my heart dropped as I watched little Chelsea bravely tackle a giant, wild wolf to the ground.

I gasp in shock, my heart pounding as I took off after her,

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

My heart dropped, my hair stood up on the top of my skin. I heard the most painful, horrendous, agonizing shriek escape Chelsea's lips as she locked up in traumatic pain as the fucking dog chewed up a giant chunk of her shoulder.

I shuttered. My fist clenched together fiercely, and my eyes narrowed into two horrid slits.

I was fucking pissed. Chelsea stopped and shut her eyes, and drew in a sharp breath. She gave up, She led the wild dog pin her to the ground, she was going to let it have her.

_Over my fucking dead body_

I jumped into action and snagged the fucker right off of Chelsea, it seen the look of poison and my anger flying from my eyes, I quickly lassoed the fucker before it could run off. I wrapped the rope around the dog tightly and threw it into the opposite side of the farm; hearing it whimper.

I scurried helplessly to the tiny girl, whos eyes shot open in fear, but turned to relief as she seen the wild dog captured. She then crawled to her chicken, I don't think she could get there fast enough, she held it in her arms, than she looked at me, and her face became expressionless as she fell backwards.

I stuck my arm out to catch her before she fell.

"Chelsea, Chelsea, Chelsea.." I muttered, while tearing her shirt a little to examine the might deep cut , "Suffering yer life, just for one runty chicken". _She really is a damn nut case._

I gently hoisted her, along with the chicken, into my arms, and carried her into her home. Panic was still overwhelming my veins as I kicked her door it and smashed it_. I really got no damn time for little stuff, I'll fucking fix it myself if I have to._

I placed Chelsea onto her sofa, and ripped the top of her shirt shoulder and examined the shoulder even more. _Man, it looks damn brutal, she defiantly needs stiches._

I scurried to the kitchen to grab a warm cloth to clean up the cut, than I tightened a towel around the cut to stop her from losing as much blood.

I then examined Bow, she will live. She actually wasn't as bad as she looked, just a broken wing, no stiches needed or anything.

Chelsea was still passed out, I looked at the clock_, I have 30 minutes to catch the boat to Mineral Town. _

_There is a good doctor there that can help Chelsea._

I sighed, _Damn it. I can't just leave her here alone like this, and I got a fucking job to do. So I can't Stay._

I looked from her, to the door.

_Oh fuck it. I'll fucking take her._

"Women" I complained.

I shuffled around her home, grabbed a bag, opened her clothes drawers and dumped each one into the huge back. I grabbed all her clothes off the hangers in her closet and stuffed them in the bag.

_The girl needs panties..._ Goddess, what I wouldn't feel obligated to do,

I opened up the top drawer to revel a bunch of lacy underwear and bras, my face tightened in delight.

_More surprises. To me she seemed like a granny panty type of girl._

_Fuck Vaughn! Grow up! Here is the girl bleeding to death on her damn sofa, and yer snooping in her underwear drawer. _

I scowled as I dumped the whole drawer into the bag, and forced it close.

Then I scooped the girl into my arms, along with Bow, and I left for the docks.

**REVIEW QUESTION: How do you think Chelsea is going to react to Vaughn's sweetness?**


	10. Chapter 10: Typical Chelsea

**Chapter 10! Woo! **

**Expect another one soon :)**

**Typical Chelsea**

***beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep***

I heard a constant beeping noise through my drowsiness, I picked out words.

"She up yet?" said a gruff voice.

"No, but she is beginning to stir." a smooth voice replied.

I heard a deep sigh "k, let me know when she do. Ya knows where I am." the gruff voice stated.

I drifted back into a deep sleep.

2 hours later.

My eyes snapped open, I glanced over to the annoying beeping noise, a bag full of liquid. and from it I followed tube from the machine, with a long needle that was stuck in my hand, I felt the color fade from my face. I recognized the IV machine, from the many times I needed to get drugs and alcohol drained from my blood stream.

I glanced around the cold, white room. _Am I in a hospital?_ I replayed my last memories in my mind. The wolf, my bloody chicken, how cold I was, and hungry and thirsty. And the giant bite, It was horrid. I shook my head as I lightly touched my shoulder, and it stung like the son of a bitch..

"Ya hungry?" I heard a rough voice from the doorway.

I attempted to turn, but the shoulder wouldn't allow it. I heard boots clicking against the hard tiles, more specifically, Cowboy boots. The  
>cowboy sat at the edge of my bed with a bowl of something.<p>

He reached out and passed it to me, while muttering, "Porridge with berries, yer favorite"

I smiled back. I tried to hold the bowl, and use the spoon at the same time, but once again, my shoulder wouldn't allow it.

I frowned, "Um, I hate to ask this of you... But can you..."

He cut me off with a raised eyebrow "Feed ya?" he questioned.

I smirked, "I was gonna say, hold the bowl, but whatever you prefer, Cowboy"

He blushed a million colors and smugly grabbed the bowel out of my hands. He gazed my face forever, I hate people watching my while I eat,

"What?"

He sighed, "Yer face is awful,"

_Blunt much? _I sneered at him_, I know it's plain and shit, but he don't have to be an asshole._

He shot up straight and started to stutter "Uh... See, I don't um, m-mean that's it's ah, like awful-awful. I-it just looks really bad. B-but it don't normally look that bad. Just right now.. It looks kinda bad" his eyes went wide and he took his hands into his hair and mumbled something inaudible. Then he quickly got up, grabbed a mirror, and shot it right in front of my face.

Hideous. I resembled a zombie from a horror film. My pale porcelain skin now hosted a large scab of three rigid lines across my face. _Where the coyote pierced his claws into me._ My chin was purple and black, and my eyebrow was stitched up. I looked in the mirror and groaned. Suddenly it was snatched from my hands.

"Don't worry about it anyway." the cowboy roughly grunted, "it'll look fine covered with make up or whatever crap girls uses for that sort of thing"

_Make-up? No no no NO, My skin can actually feel oxygen now, and Iwon't have ANYONE telling me that I need the stuff. I rather look like a monster, than look as trashy I did a few seasons ago._

I turned my nose to Vaughn and hissed "I don't need make up" then I shot him a horrid glare and growled, "Besides, I've seen worst. But if you  
>embarrassed to be seen with me, I'll take care of myself."<p>

He tensed up with a sour look plastered to his face, he opened his mouth and growled "Fuck Chelsea. I saved yer damn life, by plying a crazy fucking wolf offa ya, fucking stops yer bleeding, and fucking scoops ya up in my god damn arms and drags ya all the way over with me to a god damn doctor. And then you think I'm just going to fucking leave ya in a hospital bed and fuck off back to the city? Fuck it, I even bought ya breakfast." he continued glaring at me hard. "And people say I'm the disrespectful asshole."

_Vaughn actually is an extremely great guy under his big dark wall... Clearly, if all her just said is true. _

I sighed, and looked at him softly and whispered "Thank you Vaughn..." his face turned from hatred, to confusion, to sincere. I started eating my porridge again. When he seen I was finished, he slightly smirked to himself.

"I have a Surprise for ya, Chelsea." he stood up and made his way to the door, "I'll be back in 30 minutes." He then left the room.

I fell back on the bed again and flinched in pain. _That shoulder is defiantly going to take some getting used too. _

I heard shuffling in the room next to me, and talking. Then there was a little knock on the door "Chelsea? I'm coming in." a sweet voice chinned. In walked the cutest, little nurse.

Her eyes were huge and brown, and filled with gentle care. Her wispy  
>short brown hair tickled her jaw bones as she spoke. "My name is Elli. And I'm your nurse! The doctor will be in after a few moments. But I'll get you washed up and dressed for today. I expect that you will be allowed to leave, under surveillance of course."<p>

I nodded, and the woman brought me my... 3 Overnight bags? _I never even packed an overnight bag._ I fought to unzip the first one. The thing was cinched full. It popped open and I picked through it.

Stuffed in the little bag was EVERY pair of jeans/shorts/skirts/track pants that I owned. Confusion struck my face. I chose my favorite jeans.

Then I fought harder to open the second bag, surprising me with every single shirt that I owned. _How odd is this_.

"I would request you to wear a tank top" the nurse sweetly smiled, "to stop chafing along the stiches on your shoulder."

I nodded and I pulled out my navy blue tank. The final bag, I unzipped it easily to find my red bandana on top. I grinned and took it out, to only turn every color of red with embarrassment. Balled up in this bag was ALL my panties, thongs, booty shorts, boy cuts. And ALL my lacy, push up bras.

My mouth dropped and I shot my neck up at the nurse who cocked an eyebrow, questioning my embarrass gaze. "Um, who packed my bags nurse?"

She let out a breath of relief, _maybe she thought something was wrong_,

"Oh, your boyfriend I'm guessing." she said nonchalantly, while she continued to run my bath.

My face tighten, _boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend_ "What boyfriend?"

The nurse rolled her eyes and giggled "You know, that gorgeous, tough, and rough cowboy."

I just gawked at her, she gawked back.

"He isn't your boyfriend?" she sighed, and giggled again, "well, honey, he nearly put a hole through our door by kicking at it, waiting for us to answer. Then he paced around the waiting room all night, eagerly waiting for you to get out of surgery. Then he nearly smoked the doctor in the face when he bluntly refused to allow you to have visitors, because of the weak state you were in, of course."

I sat silently and listen to the girl speak, she paused while mixingsomething into the bath, than continued "You know, he stayed by your bed side all day yesterday, and all day today waiting for you to wake up. And he also insisted on applying the itch preventing cream to your scratches on your face, because he noticed you scratching at it in your sleep."

I spaced out. _Wow, Vaughn really wasn't as big of a tough guy as I thought, by the sounds of it; he actually seemed pretty tore up about me being injured... How odd, he just doesn't seem like the type ofperson to really care about others that way._

"Your bath is ready!" the darling voice sang, helping me out of bed and gently removed my clothes, I glanced in the mirror at my giant, gasping giant hole stitched together on my shoulder. I stumbled back in shock. "Oh my god, it looks awful"

The nurse frowned "Yes, I does. But look at the bright side. If Vaughn never disinfected it, and wrapped it at your home, it would probably be infected right mow"

My finger gently traced the stitching, imagining Vaughns rough hands instead. I shuttered.

"Cute tattoo! Did it hurt when you got it?" the nurse chimed,

"Like hell, from what I remember anyway. I was beyond loaded" I casually replied, deep in thought. Then my eyes widened in realization on what this topic was about, and I snapped "DON'T TELL ANYONE! No one can know. I was young and drunk. Biggest mistake EVER."

She nodded while grinning, I slide into the bath and realization stuck me, _Did Vaughn see it? Did he have to remove my shirt to work on my gash?_ My face turned slightly pink at the idea of the cowboy touching my naked body while I was passed out, then I turned angry.

_That's violation! He could of done ANYTHING to my unconscious body! I know for a fact. All men are pigs, utter dirt bags. If there's anything my former Job taught me, is to NEVER trust a male. They will take advantage of you whenever the possibly can. Take my mother for example, Dammit, take me. I'm living proof of rape. What a damn dickhead! _

I shuttered at my thoughts, "ELLI! " the nurse rushed back into the room. "Um, did Vaughn have to... Ah... Undress me to work on my cut?"

The nurse looked at me and titled her head "um, no I don't believe. I'm pretty sure he ripped the sleeve and collar from your shirt"

_Well, That tricky bastard. What a brilliant way to cover his tracks. _

I grunted "Elli, is there any way to find out if I was violated last night"

***CLUNK***

I snapped my head up to see Elli drop stuff , her sweet face turned into one of rage. "CHELSEA!" she hissed "That man carried your lifeless body here, paid for all your musical bills, and stood by your side the whole time. He has enough chivalry in himself to also rip the top of your shirt so he wouldn't of had to see your breast."

I huffed, "That don't matter. All men are-"

"Don't say it! Vaughn had been coming to the town for years! And that man is friggen gorgeous, you can't deny it certainly. Almost every single girl of this town has thrown themselves upon him, but not once. NOT EVEN ONCE! Have he ever taken a second glance at ANY one of us, not even Karen. And, You, a woman he actually seems to have the slightest bit of interested in, you are certainly underestimating the type of man he is. A true gentleman, under all that dark gruffness"

Well, I must look like a deer in headlights. I watched the woman's smug face lighten into the normal soft tender look, she stiffly muttered,  
>"Hurry with your bath now. And call me in when you're ready to doctor wants to see you in 10 minutes." Then she left the room.<p>

My blood was boiling. _How could that woman underestimate any grown man?_ I washed my hair with my one good arm. _She obviously don't realize the dangers that can happen, the diseases', getting knocked up, I'm not ready for any of that, and for a long tine too._

I climbed from the bath, and I decided to dress myself, I picked through my underwear bag and shuttered, _the pig even has the nerve to snoop through my underware drawer. I swear... When I see that man..._

_*****_**knock knock knock***

"Chelsea? I'm coming in" I heard a gentle masculine voice announce.

The door opened just as I finished zipping my jeans. "Please sit in the seat, I have to give you your report, prescription creams, and rules before you can leave."

I nodded and politely smiled as I sat in the chair he pointed too. "First of all, How are you feeling?" he asked.

_Well. I'm raging on the inside of the possibility of getting raped. I'm also stiff and sore, my face looks like I should be in a Saw movie, plus I'm so exhausted that I could sleep for days, _

"I'm feeling good", _typical lie from Chelsea Davis._

The doctor nodded, "No stiffness, or exhaustion?"

I rolled my eyes, and shook my head. "Nope, Nothing" _I want to get out of here today, not tomorrow._ _Therefore, I lie._

The Doctor sighed "Chelsea, I'm finding that hard to believe. You come here bleeding to death, now you are covered in stitches. Also, you arrived here unconscious. Not to mention with extremely low fatigue, super low glucose levels, and dehydration"

I looked down to break eye contact with him.

"You have been out cold for 2 days now",

I stiffened, _Two whole days? That means it is fall 1st today. Ughhhhh I have do much farm work to do._

"Chelsea, I need you to tell me everything you did the day the wolf attacked."

_What did I do again?_I pondered "Well, I woke up a 6; as usual. Ate my porridge; As usual. Let my chicken graze; as usual, While I did my farm work; as usual. See? Nothing weird."

The doctor nodded his head, with a stern look plastered to his face "Now, I understand you also had a pretty bad sunburn, can you tell me what the weather was like on that day?"

_No shit, Captain Obvious._ "It was scorching hot."

He nodded again, "Tell me Chelsea. How long did you do farm chores for?"

_Ah damn. He got me._ I didn't reply

"Chelsea Davis. I'm a doctor and I need to know"

I shuffled my feet "uh, 2 hours."

The doctor snickered "I have another regular patient just like you. I can tell when you are lying. "

_Fine._ "13 hours."

The doctor scowled "And, how much water did you drink? Since you were in the sun doing hard labor you must of Been feeling dehydrated."

_Okay. This guy is making it sound worst than it actually is._ I glared at him, "No water."

He sighed, scribbling in his notebook "Any meals?"

"Nope, I was too busy."

The doctor shook his head and hissed "Chelsea. How can you even expect to become a successful farmer if you're not taking care of yourself? Because of your stupid decisions, you lost yourself 2 full days of work. I NEED you to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner every day. I also need you to drink a bottle of water for every hour you are out in the sun." I nodded, then he said with a chuckle, "Plus, it would be of your best interest to try to refrain from wrestling wild wolfs." I smiled at his dry humor. "Finally, here is a bottle of sunscreen. Apply it willingly, the sun is strong, and we couldn't want to receiving Skin Cancer."

My insides shuttered at the C word. "Also, here is your ointment to apply to your wounds. It will prevent bacteria and infection, and it will Aldo refuse the appearance of scarring." I nodded. "Use warm water and a clean cloth to gentle pat down the wound before you apply ointment, to soften the area up. Finally, no lifting heavy objects until the stitches dissolve." he then shook my hand "I expect you to take care of yourself." Then he left the room.

_Wow, what a gorgeous doctor._ I nearly had the whole Vaughn thing forgot about when-

"Chelsea? Can I come in?" spoke a rough voice_... Speaking of the devil. _

"I guess"

The man entered his room. His eyes sorta lite up, "Oh hey, your all up and ready and dressed..." he blushed a little red and scratched the back of his head.

_Wonderful! I can use me getting dressed to bring up the topic I have been dwelling on._ I slurred my eyes at him and casually said "yeah, I am dresses. But it was a hard decision deciding what to wear, seeing I had my while wardrobe to choose from"

He looked away and said , "Yeah well, I figures you might want clothes"

I snickered , "Yeah, clearly. How much underwear do you think I need?"

He turned redder and grumbled "Well maid, I didnt know what kind you find...comfortable" _his face was like a tomato now. A blushing cowboy? Wth._

I sighed , "So, I heard you fixed up my cut before we left"

He casually answered "Yeah."

_Okay. If I ask him up front if he touched me, he will flat out deny it. I need to trick him around if... What about me can I use to trick him... _

"Hey Vaughn? Did you notice anything on my back? That shouldn't naturally be there? When you were cleaning my wound."

He stopped and tilted his head at me thinking. I could hear the gears moving in his head "Yes."

My heart dropped. _Shit shit SHIT he seen the STUPID TRAMP STAMP._

"You had a pretty bad sunburn on yer shoulders. You should wear sunblock ya know"

_Really? Cowboy? You think it's that_ easy huh? Well enough beating around the bush. "Vaughn? Did you see me with my shirt off?" I stated up front.

"w-w-WHAT?" he stammered.

"Did you take my shirt off when you cleaned my wound?"

His gaze turned from shock, to confusion, to anger "Fuck! Chelsea! Who do you think I am! Of course I didn't take off your shirt, not alone look at ya. Why what do you-"

He paused and his face turned to furry, his tone changed from anger to pure furry

**Vaughn**

"Well my fuck. YOU THINK I TOUCHED YOU!" _Alright. You HAVE to be fucking SHITTING ME. That pathetic girl was, bleeding to death, I was fucking panicking for obvious reason, afraid she would... Die, or something. NOW she is excusing me for molestation!_

Her voice piped up fiercely, "Men would do anything to get some skin."

_Oh YES! Fucking right, Vaughn the rapist. No big fucking deal. I'm fucking sure now._ "Chelsea. When the FUCK did I get time to fucking RAPE ya, when I was too busy lugging your pathetic little bloody body around with me EVERYWHERE! I fucking SWEAR" (I would have chuckled at the irony, I swear all the time.) "That right after I was finished tending on your goddess damn wound, I fucked off over to check out yer chicken. Then I fucking packed all yer damn clothes to cart ya on over here" I coldly huffed. "Besides, I never even seen 'anything' I just ripped off the shoulder in yer shirt..."

Then she continued to glare at me, she hissed "What kind of man, goes into a womans house, and goes through her underwear drawer.?"

_WHAT THE FUCK! THIS GIRL IS PISSING ME OFF! I couldn't maintain my fucking temper anymore,_ "GODDESS DAMNIT CHELSEA! I was FUCKING concerned about you! I had to fucking let you tag along with me at work for A GODDESSDAMN week. I just suppose you just might of at least been a tiny bit grateful for a scattered pair of clean fucking panties." I sneered_. The ungrateful bitch._

Her face turned slightly red. I wasn't done, "You may think I'm some sort of greasy male with wandering hands. But just to let ya know. Ya ungrateful bitch, I don't give a damn on what you do now. As long as yer fucking on the go, I can go back to the city anyway. So fuck ya." I rolled my eyes, and faced her again, "I heard the doc say you don't take care of ya self. I shouldn't even of brought ya here, cause theres no cure for stupid."

She gave me a sheepish look, it was so innocent, like she actually felt sorry. _The bitch should feel sorry._ I turned and left the room. Only to be reminded of the reason I came here in the first place, Chelseas surprise greeted me on the other side of the door. 2 surprises actually.

A perfectly healthy Bow, a damn skilled chicken farmer, Rick, knew exactly how to nurse the bird back to health. And an adorable Husky puppy, to fight off any other bloody wolfs.

_Maybe I should take the dog with me... She damn well don't deserve a gift from me_.

_But if you take the dog, her innocent animals will be in jeopardy, cause she lacks the common sense of looking after them._

Still looking at the sweet, baby wolf replica gently sleeping, I snickered, "By the way, Chelsea, your fucking surprises are out here."

With that, I left to find out about the next boat...

**xxXxx**

"What do you mean the 5:00 boat is postponed?" I was angry. I wanted to get away from the girl.

"Sorry Sir. The boat is having technical difficulties and will be running again tomorrow evening"

I sighed and turned, wonderful. I hope Gray and Claire don't mind me staying a few more days...

**Chelsea**

_Am I insane? Was he being serious?_ _Am I an ungrateful bitch?_ I thought as I stroked the most beautiful husky puppy, he was a rare copper color, with green eyes and floppy ears... _I hear they stick up while they mature... But why would Vaughn get me a dog? Why would he look at that puppy and have me strike across his mind? Maybe some men aren't pigs. Maybe Elli was right about him. Maybe he isn't a pervert like other men..._

I slowly walked down the street, walking a dog and a chicken.. Not a strange combination at all. _Where am I anyway?_

My back was starting to hurt. I wanted so badly to switch my bag over to the right shoulder, but that wasn't going to work out, seeing I couldn't even put any pressure on it without flitching in pain. I seen a girl step out of a building, A supermarket? She never even acknowledge me. She was beautiful, she had long, brown hair, but unlike mine, it was tame and had blonde streaks.

_She could be a beauty queen._

_Ask her where you are._

"Hey, Excuse me?"

The woman turned and gazed at my scared face, through her forest green eyes "Hello." she said, while continuing to look at me.

"Um, Where am I?"

She smirked "Mineral Town, I'm Karen. Cute dog."

_Karen... The girl Vaughn apparently turned down, wow... Why would anyone turn down such a stunning girl?_

I didn't realize Karen walking away, I then kept strutting down the street, along with my husky galloping along, and my chicken strutting I walked past a arguing couple picking grapes, with a scared boy awkwardly stood next to them, having his ears talked off by some tomboy that reminding me of Ann of Green Gables.

I stumbled across a smoky building, with sounds of the clanking of iron together. And I turned to see a chicken farm, "Look Bow! Chickens!" I  
>dodged in absent kindly and sat in the dirt, watching chickens play.<p>

"Oh, HEY! You must be Kelsey! I'm Popuri! I heard so much about you!Oh! Hello Bow! Hehe! I see your clucking along again! She is so cute! Don't ya think!" the bubble gum haired girl spoke in all one breath.

She kinda bounced around, letting her soft pink curls spring around her sweet face. She looked as if all the happy sun rays shone into her, "where is Vaughn! He delivers chicken here, ya know! And cows and sheep to Barley! He is a cold guy! But I think he means well! He only gets along with Gray and Claire! Gray is kinda like him.. But only Gray is not as cold and anti-social, Gray is just a meanie" she finally huffed and breathed, "But I think Vaughn is just anti-social or something." she stared at my face and shoulder "It's really too bad your face is ripped apart! Those wild dogs certainly are terrors! We guard ours with dogs every night! Cute puppyby the way! That's Hanna's offspring! Barleys' dog! Anyway! I must go! Mom needs me! Bye!"

Wow... She caught me by surprise, _what a happy person, so bubbly_..

I looked my sweet puppy_, a guard dog? Maybe that's the reason Vaughn got you for me little buddy. But I can imagine such a little innocent baby protecting me, if anything I'll be the one protecting him!_

I sighed, "Great... Having animals is such a responsibility" I muttered aloud, the pup turned and looked at me and whimpered, "But don't worry little guy, your my pet, and I'll always watch your back."

Then I continued, seeing ocean in the distance, _ocean + island=ship._

I stepped onto the warm sandy beach and entered a brown cabin. A huge bulky man looked at me "Sorry sweet pea, boat is broke, come back tomorrow evening"

_Great, bow what do I do now?_ He must of noticed my problems,

"Your here with Vaughn, right?"

I glanced up at him, questionably, _Well, I was here with Vaughn, Until I screwed that up. How do he know?_

Once again, he read my expression, "Oh, I figured you were since the guy carried your bloody self here in a panic." his eyes darted to my incision "Awfully nasty gash ya got there. Honestly, I didn't think you would make it alive, but ya did"

I sighed again, _Vaughn saved me, and I repay him by accusing him of molestation. Wonderful._

"Cute Husky, by the way. He is the most bulky and sturdy pup from Barleys Litter, he is certainly going to be a huge dogs"

I glanced at the little runt and snickered , _ha, how can something so tiny, grow so huge? Then again, his paws here actually massive._

The big man spoke again "Well, I'm heading out now. My name's Zack, just holler if you need anything"

I stepped out of his home, and a flashy white building caught my eye, a sign caught my eye,

**"KAI'S SUMMER COOK HOUSE" **

and another sign underneath read

**"Open the summer season only."**

_! Kai's Cookhouse? Seriously, My Kai?_

_Nah, It can't be. _I tried the door, but it was locked. _It's autumn now anyway. Besides, Kai wouldn't come to a place like this._

I sat in the beach and gazed out at the ocean, gently rubbing my pups soft fur.

_Too bad I was a total dick to Vaughn, Typical Chelsea._


	11. Chapter 11: Denial

**I'm LOVING the reviews, guys! I didn't think many people would read my story :)**

**This chapter, and the next chapter goes together really. I figured to separate them cause**

**I have this thing for just typing and typing, and not realizing how much I have! So **

**I will upload the other chapter tonight! **

**I don't own Harvest Moon or anything either guys.**

**Chapter 11: Denial**

**Chelsea**

_ I wonder where Kai is though? Did he really come here? Or is it just a stupid coincidence. No, I don't believe in coincidence. I believe in fate. Was it fate that brought Kai here? Fate for us to meet again? Or maybe this fate had nothing to do with me. Maybe his own fate brought him here. Who am I kidding? That probably isn't even him anyway._

My attention was on the chicken walking along my leash, and my tired puppy in my arms, _Man, I really need somewhere for them to rest, me too, I feel like I've been put through the ringer..._

My body stiffened as I staggered backward. I bumped into something solid. _A wall? In the middle of the path? _I looked up to see a muscular man ahead of me, back on. The guy wasn't too tall, but taller than me, mind ya. And he was very built.

He stiffly turned and his lipped kinda curled in a cruel way as he caught attention at my marks. Then he snickered and turned around, completely ignoring me, and being a complete jack ass.

"GRAY!" I heard a tiny shrill, and then a light whisper "Don't be so rude. She is our guest!"

I watched, _guest?_ A very short, blonde headed girl poked her head around the other side of 'Gray". She was was so tiny, that I couldn't didn't even know she was behind the man. I swear, she was about 5 foot, no lie.

She smiled widely and giggled, "Excuse me one second please!" then she grabbed the strawberry blonde and dragged him inside the building that had he iron noises coming from it earlier... I glanced at my puppy and shrugged, _minds as well wait, to see who they are._

**Gray**

_Great. Another telling off from the almighty Claire_.

_That 'ungrateful bitch', as Vaughn called her, don't deserve our hospitality anyway. Vaughn's a great guy, he don't do much for people, but when he do he deserves more respect..._

"Gray! You're not even listening to me!"

I looked back at my tiny fiancé, who had her arms crossed , and all her weight shifted to one foot.

"I will now" I muttered, rolling my eyes_, Claire is such a pain in the ass sometimes_.

_And she can talk a mile a minute._ "Okay, sure apparently Chelsea was kinda weird about the whole Vaugh helping her thing!, but she was probably scared! I know I would be. And Gray, we can't let her just chill outside, what if another wild dog..."

Ha, Claires sky blue eyes were TRYING to be full of furry towards me, but I could see the sentimental concern hidden underneath. I gazed at her pale neck turned slightly pink, from her rushing blood, _I think she believes we are in an argument. _Her hair was everywhere,_ it looks like she was more busy rolling in the mud today, rather than planting stuff. Oh my, that girl_.

"Gray!" _her little voice squeeks when she is annoyed,_ "Your still not listening!"

_Shit, I just can't concentrate on her little squeaky voice. It's too annoying. I swear she could be a mouse._ She gazed up at me, her lips pursed angrily, and her eyebrows furrowed together, _making her eyes appear a little bit aggressive. She just can't pull that act with me anymore, because they still looked as happy as balloons to me_. I smirked, than she punched my chest, _or taped... But I think she considered it a punch...  
><em>

"Take that! Idiot! You. .off SO MUCH! It wouldn't kill you to listen to me!" She exclaimed.

I shook my head, _I love this girl, and her anger issues. I took her into a hug, she stunk real bad. Gross._

"Okay Claire, I agree." she nodded her head, and she hugged me tighter, which was not actually one bit tight at all.

I chuckled, "OUCH CLAIRE! Don't do that! You still hurts from where you punched it..."

She backed away and her eyes widened in guilt , _ha, she's buying it... what a fool._

"Sorry! Omg, sorry! Lift up your shirt, so I can see if it's bruis-"

"Claire," I clinched my ribs, 'cringing' in pain "Ow! My fucking ribs! I need to see the doc, they ate defiantly broken..."

She looked at me, guilty, I glanced back and smirked , her eyes turned into revenge as she seen through my sarcastic humor .

***CRACK***

I felt something split against my chest, a little tap, something broke, but not my chest.

Yes. That little pip squeak of a fiancé of mine decided to draw off and really 'pack some heat' to my chest.

"Owowowow FUCK!" She bawled.

I smirked at her curse_, it sounds so funny hearing it cone from such a pretty, little mouth. Her little eyes filled up with water, shit. She broke her hand, the crazy little devil tried to punch me harder, obviously trying hurt me..._

"Babe," I muttered as I pulled her into a hug, " You have to stop hitting me, you have yourself hurt", I kissed her forehead and took her by my side while she fought her sobs, my heart dropped... _Why do that girl have the power to turn me to mush?_ I gently guided her out the door, to see Chelsea staring at us.

_Oh my... Minds as well make Claire happy..._

"Turn left Chick. You're staying at our home. Just go on in," I mumbled to her.

She nodded and smiled. I heard another sob escapes my girls lips, I sighed "My fiancé tried to be tough, we will be back in a bit"

With that I turned, and headed towards the clinic with the little mouse still clinging to me, I could feel her tears soaking through my shirt. I smirked, _I'll never admit to Claire __that I actually felt that punch... Kinda_..

**Vaughn**

I was sat on Gray and Claire's sofa, watching TV; _A privilege. Why must sunshine islands be so damn...Amish?_ I ate my fries quietly, when I heard the door open. _Gray must be back from work,_

"Yo dude" I casually greeted him..

"Hey… I'm not a dude though…" I jumped, unexpectedly at the raspy voice, not a low Gray one, or even the annoying Claire squeal. _Fuck, Chelsea._

A little dog ran up and struggled upon the sofa, I gave him a left and he curled up and conked right out.. Poor guy looked beat. "You haven't been watching him." I angeryily growled "Look how tired he is."

The girl sighed "I know... He walked a lot, then I had to carry him; even though it was hard to get a grip"

I glanced back to see her struggling with her backpack, cringing with pain , trying to stretch her arm in directions it wasn't ready to go. _Dammit, She looked so fucking helpless and pathetic_.

"Come here" I muttered. _Why did I say that? I didn't even think_. She approached like a scared pussy cat , with its tail between its legs. Gently I slipped the bags off.

She than sat in the floor. _Her shoulder looks fucking sore, _My eyes traced it from her collarbone, right down over her breast to her arm pit._ Fucking wild dogs,_

"What are you looking at?" she questioned,

Fuck, I didn't realize I was staring "Your cut, it's pretty nasty"

She sighed, I snickered "You better not of thought I was looking at your breasts."

She glowed red and shook her head.

_Yeah right. That's exactly what she was thinking._

I grunted "I gotta go, I'll be back after" I shot on my hat , and left, Slamming the door behind me.

**Chelsea **

He left. I sighed and slumped on the sofa, taking my puppy into my arms, Vaughn looked… different, Relaxed, all he was wearing was his black jeans and black beater top. Do he feel at home here? More than he do at Maribelles? It kinda seemed like it.

The door opened "I don't care Claire, just don't punch me again. Okay?"

"Ha! But I left you a bruise, how can I resist? I actually got a dent in the broad chest!"

"First of all, it's a faint red mark, actually it's so faint it's pink. Secondly, your little hands can't handle my brick chest and my hard as Rock muscles"

The girl snickered, "yeah right... I know a few muscles that I have 100% control over"

Okay, I don't have to hear this. Gray noticed me and greeted me with a nod,

"Oh, hey Chelsea!" the blonde walked over and sat next to me. "I'm Claire! I'm the farmer here"

_A farm? My god, I was so exhausted I didn't even notice..._ "I'm a farmer too! I mainly look after crops, well. I only been at it a season" I muttered, awkwardly.

Claire smiled "It's hard starting out, trust me! But it gets easier every day, once you learn tricks and stuff"

I nodded in agreement, Grays deep voice cut in "Did you see Vaughn?"

I nodded in response, "Yeah, but he left a bit ago"

Gray nodded and finished off the remains of Vaughns French fries. _So, they eat off each other? They are obviously fairly close than._

Than Claire jumped up "Ooo! Chelsea! Go find him! Bring him back! Check the beach!"

Gray rolled his eyes, I nodded , "sure. Can I leave the dog though? He is exhausted"

"Sure!" she grinned, not even hesitating, "Whats his name?"

I stopped and thought for a second... His rough mane and green eyes... He reminded me of a... "Bon. His name is Bon."

She smiled, and I left her house. My jaw dropped in amazement.

Claire's field was unreal. It was a sea of crops, of all sizes, but none was sprouted, yet, since it was the first few days of the season. I say more than half of her field was crops. _Wow, Claire planted this all in one day? And she still has the energy to go punching people out? Wow… this is amazing._

My eyes caught attention to about 12 sheep and cows grazing in a fenced area, along with 8 chickens... _They look so happy!_ I kept admiring, _I hope my farm become this successful._

I trudged on, feeling the sharp rocks scraping the bottoms of me feet, _Shit , I forgot to wear shoes again._

Before I knew it I was at the beach, the sun was setting and I caught glimpse the silver hair glistening. I walked to him up to him. "Hey, Gray wants you to come back"

I went to sit next to him, but he stood and glared with one eye brow rose, at my feet, and walked away. He spoke while walling "Come on, Farmer girl." I scampered after him with no hesitation.

**Vaughn **

So , supper with Gray and Claire was strange enough, let alone sitting alongside the weird woman who don't wear shoes. I zoned out most of the conversation, which mainly consisted on Claire giving Chelsea farming tips and stories, and Chelsea praising Claire up.

_I never ever seen Chelsea talk to anyone with such interest. I watched her speak, and laugh. She really loves farming, you can tell. I can feel her jealously of all Claire's successes just by sitting next to her. She was laughing, and sharing stories on stuff I found stupid, like making mistakes toiling fields. Oh my goddess, so funny... Chelsea's eyes kept filling with a certain emotion. Then again, they are always like that. Always filled with... what's the word… interest? Chelsea is the type of girl who... I don't even know. She is observant with things that don't matter, like the whole "Flaws makes thinks beautiful" _

I snickered,_ I still don't understand that one. But anyway, she will pick up on dumb things like a little daisy in a field of sunflowers, but can't tell when she is so tired that she will pass out..._

A daisy in a field of sunflowers... Good analogy Vaughn.. Kinda like picking the runt chick from a pen of big, strong hens. No wait now! I snickered again,, that chick chose her... Man, she is complicated. And what's with the whole pajama and no shoe thing she gas on the go, and eating breakfast out in her grass...

**Gray**

Odd, Vaughn seems like he has genuine interest in her, Even though he find her 'weird and annoying'.

He has been staring at this chick now for about 8 minutes, blinking absent mindly. Sure, _No wonder she thinks he raped her, I would too if someone constantly looked at me._

Seriously though, I know the feeling he has. He thinks she is unique, trying to figure her out. I know, I was the same way with Claire. I really fell for the passion that Claire always had in her eyes, and oddly enough, Chelsea has the same.

Vaughn is like me, he is trying to figure her all out. Kinda like a puzzle, with chicks like them, you have to observe them cause ya never know what they will do next.

But of course, Vaughn is oblivious, either than- or he is in denial.


	12. Chapter 12: From 0 Fucks, to a Couple

**I don't own Harvest Moon!**

**Chapter 12 : From 0 Fucks, to a Couple Fucks**

Chelsea stood from table, "I'm beat, I think it's time for me to turn in, if you guys don't mind."

I watched my fiancé scurry around with one hand, trying to be a good hostess. As I grabbed the plates and starts filling up the sink. I think I'm a decent 'husband'.

I could hear Chelsea whisper, "Vaughn, I really am sor-"

"Shut up, I'm not talkin to ya." He snapped back

_Typical Vaughn. He is to hard headed to accept the girls apology, just like me really. _

Claire left the room. Chelsea sighed, and followed behind her. _Vaughns expression fell from fake hatred to ...Regret_?

_Well, I minds as well take the stupid chance. Here comes my newly discovered lovesick self-unrevealing out,_

"You like her" I muttered, Vaughns eyes shot at me.

I sighed and removed my baseball cap "Of course your oblivious to it, idiot." I smirked "Jerks like us don't catch on that easy, that would be too simple." Vaughn chuckled... _That wasn't a joke... I was serious... Claire actually said the same thing to me one time.._.

***** flashback

_"Your a jerk Gray, Jerks are oblivious to their feeling, and that because they have their damn minds trained to make everything damn complicated" Four days later, I proposed, 3 seasons later, we are still unmarried... She wants to wait for winter.. _

_ANYWAY,_ Vaughn spoke, "Shes weird, stupid, always in a daze, and optimistic in some fucking weird, twisted way. Needless to say, not my goddess damn type. So get it outta ya big head"

I sighed, _4 years ago, of someone told me I would be head over heels inlove with the snappy little blonde farmer who always pulled the right strings to boil my blood, I would have said the exact same thing…_

"There is no such thing as a 'type'. It's about the one person who has the ability to make you happy. And face it, she is that girl." I angrily whispered back. I_t's true. I wouldn't love any feisty blonde who walked up to me, only my Claire._

Vaughn grinded his teeth, "I don't. I fucking dig chicks who accuse me if fucking rape. I'm going to bed."

_This guy is so hard headed and dense._ I stood in his path, his height towered over mine, "Listen Buddy. I know our past fucking sucks balls. But believe me, Chelsea will fucking change that for you. Wither you like it or not. I decided to not let Claire in, and look at me now. I'm like fucking… normal. " I smirked "You gotta listen, dude. She has the ability to take over your mind... It's you decision, I'm justly fuckin saying."

Vaughn glared down at me and snorted "I will NEVER let anyone so aggravating and reckless have so much power over me."

_What a piss off, oh well, I tried. Enough caring for one day._ I shrugged at my buddy and slumped on the sofa , then I heard him slouch next to myself and sigh.

_I_ _felt a tiny body squeeze sit comfortably on my laps, and I smelt fresh strawberries and my face was tickled with wet golden hair. My blood pumped as I closed my eyes and pulled the gorgeous girl closer into a tight snuggle. Shit, did I say snuggle? I mean, I put my chin on her head cause I'm getting tired... No idiot, you meant cuddle. Ah fuck I'm turning into a softy. _

She kissed my arm gently, then I heard her sweet voice jingle gently at my ear, "Your blankets are on the floor. Both of you, have fun with one sofa." _I love it when she whispers in my ear, if Vaughn wasn't right there I would... Wait, WHAT!_

**Vaughn**

_Belch, Claire and Gray. Get a fucking room. Here Gray is, the real tough guy, then she comes around and turns him into... Damn... Creamcheese, or something fucking fluffy like that._

_Pfft, Look at that stupid greasy grin…_

"WHAT!" Gray bellowed,

I jumped, _what the fuck?_

"Gray! Calm it! I gave Chelsea our bed! I'm taking the guestroom, since I'm a hardworking farmer. You and Vaughn gets tge sofa." The annoying voice filled the room.

_Wait now, I'm fucking sharing a sofa with Gray? Over my fucking dead body._ Gray thought the same obviously when he snickered, "Hahahahaha. No Sunshine. I'm sleeping with you I'm the spare room."

Claires face dropped... "Oh... Yeah... I actually never thought of that"

Gray chuckled, _what the shit. He thought it was cute? I think it's ridiculously stupid. _ I watched the engaged couple exit the room, arms around eachother, I watched as Gray reached down and pinched Claires ass, wonderful.

_I refuse to EVER act like that._

I stretched across the sofa, I can't wait to go back to Sunshine Island to get rid of that brat... I slowly fell into a sleep.

**Chelsea**

_I slept, slept, slept. Until I felt an unimaginable amount of sunlight on my face, I jumped up so fast you would say there was a knife to my throat, I made my little Bonne cringe at my sudden movement. What time is it? Did I miss the boat? I looked at my alarm, and sighed. Only 1:00 pm... But still, it's pretty darn late to be sleeping in... I forced myself out of bed, got dressed, took my bags, dog, and found my chicken from the fence, and I left towards the docks. I made sure to leave Claire and Gray a thank you note of course._

I got to the beach... Kais Cookhouse... I peeked in the windows, again, looking for signs of my Kai, but nothing.

"Hey! You Boarding?" I heard Zacks voice bellow

_I didn't realize it was 7 pm already._ My animals and I scooted onto the boat, and they were put down with the animal room. I made my way to the deck, as we set sail. I looked out to the horizon...

_This is the first time I've been on the boat since... the storm... I shook as the vivid memories of the terror flooded back._

_I felt myself running through the water, pushing my way up to the deck, watching the only life boat drift away into safety, as I screamed bloody murder, begging for help... My heart rate started to increase; I could feel panic racing to me once again. I dropped onto the closet couch, and I took my legs into my face out of fear and hugged them for safety..."it's gonna be okay, Chelsea. It will be fine. It's nice out. You're going to be fine."... _

_Only 11 more hours of this torture to be over... If I make it alive..._

**Vaughn**

I watched the girl for hours, holding her self vulnerably, mumbling to herself, shaking, and cringing with any odd rocking the boat made.

I rolled my eyes, _what a damn wuss... Her hair was pulled into a braid, and her bandana was clutched into her hands, like she was holding on for dear life... I don't get her. She isn't afraid to jump into the fucking freezing cold ocean during a damn storm... But stick her on a damn ship safely in the middle of the ocean and she is fuckin loosin it for her dear life..._

_Oh, yeah... I'm guessing her shipwreck from before got her a bit traumatized. I know the feeling when horror memories come flooding back to ya, when it haunts yer mind until whatever the reminder is goes away..._

I sighed, _she looked so fucking pathetic over there alone... _

_She fucking accused me of rape. _

_Yes, but she apologised. _

_Well it takes a whole fuck more than-_

_Wait. Fuck. _During my stupid argument with myself I found that I had already took the honors of taking the empty seat right next to her._ WHY DONT MY ACTIONS LISTEN TO ME ANYMORE._

_Ask her what's wrong._

_I already know. She's a wimp_

_Fuck it, say something to make her comfortable._

"Uh, ya know, you weren't this bad when I brought ya over here." _I think that came out rude... Shit._

I could feel her eyes sly, but she still had her head tucked into her knees, "Maybe cause I was unconscious when you brought me here"

_Oh... Right..._

"Whatever" I replied, pulling my hat down into my dace.

She nodded her with her head in her knees. _Still shit baked. Fuck, why do I pretend to even care... _

_Get her mind off it._

_Let's give it another go_ "So do you like your dog?" her head broke from her knees, finally. She muttered "Yes, I love him" She silenced, "I named him bon"

I nodded , _bon is a stupid name._ "Why bonne?"

She fidgeted with her finger nails, debating with something inside that strange brain of hers, then she spat out "It kinda sounds like Vaughn"

I stiffened, _Bon, Vaughn. Why the fuck would she want her dog to sound like my damn name. Fuck, She actually rots the shit out of me._

_Funny, a couple weeks ago you thought she was decent._

_Yes, until she turned out to be ungrateful and called me a rapist._

I think she noticed my confused expression, she squeaked out "Its cause you gave him to me. Why?"

"What?" I was confused, _Why what?_

"Why did you give me a puppy?" she asked.

_Good question..._

_Why? Because you didnt like the idea if her being alone and unprotected._

_No. That's not it. _

_What is it then? _

_Uh... the chicken needs protection.. _

_Oh bullshit the first thing I did that night was tend to Chelsea_,

I sighed,_ fuck me..._

"I thought your farm needed a guard dog." I replied, generally speaking.

Her face buried back into her knees as the boat rocked roughly fir a second_, we are in the ocean. Of course it will rock violently every now and then. This girl has to grow up._ I sighed, minds as well sit here anyway. Standing might strike conversation or something with the brat. I rather silence.

"Hey, Vaughn?" she mumbled very timidly..

_Great.. So much for silence.. What do she want_?

"Listen, I'm so sorry about yesterday."

I scowled, _touchy topic lady._ "Yeah. Sorry? Maybe ya should fuckin think before ya starts runnin yer mouth at me."

Her lips tightened , "You don't understand. I'm paranoid. Always was, always will be. And the fact my old job required," her eyes grew wide, and she snapped her mouth shut so quickly, as if she was about to say some bodys deepest darkest secret, "never mind." she quickly muttered,

_What was she going to say?_

_Who cares anyway? I don't care._

"I don't care" I spat out abruptly. _Shit, #1 reason why I hate socializing: I blurt shit out_.

"I don't care if you don't care" Chelsea growled, "I apologized for my actions, and that's all that matter to me. You can be as big of a jerk and decline that apology, or you can accept it so I'll shut up."

_FUCK__, THIS GIRLS. IS SO DAMN COMPLICATED._

_Why the F is she so paranoid anyway? No offence to her at all, but to me she don't seem like the type rapist would be attracted too, waaaaaaay too plain. But there gotta be a valid reason. Over all she seems fearless, expect for traumatizing 'experiences'._

"Why are you so Damn paranoid about it, Chelsea?"

Her dark blue eyes looked into mine, first with pain, then it turned into a nonchalant stare.

"Its too long of a story" she mumbled

I answered with the usual answer , "Damnit, We are in the middle of the fucking ocean on a boat. I have all the goddess time in the fucking world"

She thought to herself for a good 10 minutes. It was pretty awkward, then she mumbled, "No one knows about ANYTHING except my best friend and I."

_Oh, so it's a secret huh? Interesting. And I didn't know Chelsea has a best friend? Natalie, Julia? No... She don't talk to that crowd._

_Why are you so damn interested anyway._

She must of noticed my questioning expression, "Yes , I do have a friend you know" she giggled, "His name is Kai, and he is the best guy ever"

…._Oh... A male? Wait, is he the reason she is so paranoid? What the FUCK did he do to her?_

_I don't care. I don't care at all. Fuck I got to stop doing this._

_Okay. Fucking talk to her._

"Why wasn't he your boyfriend then? If he was so damn great and stuff?" I questioned nonchalantly.

She looked taken back at my personal question.

_I don't blame her, fuck, even I was taken back for giving a fuck._

The surprise fell from her face and it turned soft, her words came out strong, like it was something she had to explain a million times.

"See, deciding wither or not to draw the line at relationship or best friends is difficult. So we put the line right in the middle. Simply because a guy and girl can never be just ...'Best Friends'. But when in came down to it, we both knew we weren't made for a relationship. That kinda kept us sane the whole time."

_This girl is so weird. I know a lot of guys and girls who are just 'best friends'... Like, Julia and Elliot. Oh wait, shit. Actually, no. I can't think of any that I know of... And what do she mean "We were the middle of best friends and a relationship' I don't understand this girl. You can either be one, or the other. No in between. I swear, I'll be a lifetime trying to fucking understand Chelsea. _

_No you won't, because you don't care enough to understand her._ I sighed,

"I don't really care anyway" fuck, I said that out loud again.

I watched Chelsea slump her little head back into knees, she sighed, "Yeah... I wouldn't blame you..."

_My heart dropped,_

_No it didn't._

_I just upset her._

_You upset everybody, Who cares? You don't._

_Actually... I think I kind of do..._ I watched the girl pretend I wasn't there, holding that dingy bandana, and rocking gently back and fourth.

*** Flash Back

Grays voice echoed in my head "That girl has the ability to change you, wither you let her or not, That's up to you"...

****** Julia's voiced rang through my head, fucking high pitched and everything. Actually I cringed "your indifferent toward everyone. And I just think, towards this girl your not indifferent. And for once, it's leaning towards the "Like" more than the "hate".

_What's with this girl? Why is she so strange? Why do people think she is, _I shuttered,_ compatible with me? Who is she anyway? I don't know a thing about her._

_Who givesa fuck? Who cares about who she is, or what she is all about. Its stupid. Get it outta yer goddess damn mind. Look at her, she is quirky and fucking... weird. Ya really don't care about anything to do with her at all._

She had her knees pushed up against her chin, with her feet on the chair cushion. There is no way in hell she could be fucking comfortable. Her face was buried into her arms, and she was shaking still. Shit baked, pathetic. Absolutely pathetic.

_I should say something to her, get her mind off it or some fucking shit. However the hell I would do that. I don't even know. What the fuck do I do? _

_I dunno, ask her about something. _

_Fuck it, minds as well fucking ask her something that might fucking interest me. Lord fucking goddess, The fucking shit I gets myself into. _

_Here goes nothing_ , "Tell me about yer past." I mumbled

Her head turned to face me, and guilt and shock washed through her deep, dark sapphire eyes.

"What?" she questioned, _doing a double take. Probably surprised I even talked to her, no doubt_

"Ya heard me" I mumbled

She opened her mouth to speak. And I held my breath, _like how you would when yer waiting for something suspenseful, or when yer waiting to __receive news. Why the fuck am I so concerned? Or whatever the fuck I am. I know, I don't actually care. I'm just pretending i do_

_Great, I went from giving zero fucks, to a couple fucks._

_I hate my fucking goddess damn life._

**Ooooo! Vaughn is starting to realize that he is KINDA curious about Chelsea! But not a lot... WHY MUST HE BE SO DENSE!**


	13. Chapter 13: Nebraska

**Two updates in a day! I'm bored anyway, So I don't really care.**

**I hope this don't start giving away what my whole story is based on :3 hehe**

**I don't own Harvest Moon..**

**Chapter 13: Nebraska**

**Chelsea**

_He wanted to know my past. I thought he hated me. I can't tell him everything. I can't tell him what I did for a living. He will judge me. And word will go around the island that I'm a sleaze bag. I can't  
>tell him of my mother, of what kind of monster child I am. like I said; the only person I told was Kai. That's because he was special to me. <em>

My eyes fell into Vaughns bright amethyst ones. It reminded me of the color on the inside of a gorgeous purple mussel shell. As I looked in to his eyes, comfort fell over me. I felt at ease, like nothing else mattered.

I sighed, I can't let my guard down. "Can I trust you, Vaughn?" I asked intently, not breaking our strong eye contact.

"Yep." His lack of word choice sent a shiver down my spine, he sounds so sure and confident.

I took a deep breath, "It all started in Fall of 1990; When I was conceived."

His eyebrows rose,

"Yeah, my life was screwed before I was born. Anyway; Mom was 20, going to university to become an International Business Woman. She was extremely smart, beautiful, and was surely to be..." my voice squeaked, "...very successful." I sighed, knowing the real tragedy that would really happen.

"She had a job on the side as a waitress, to make some money for herself. Well, she was on her way home, it was late at night, and it started to rain. Mom decided to take a short cut through the park" I sighed, "And that's when I...happened"

I finally broke eye contact with Vaughn, _This disgust me, It disgust me to know someone knows about the real me. The bastard child I am_.

"A man raped her. He kept on a ski mask. She couldn't see his face. He raped her, smashed her head against a rock, and left her to die."

I cringed, _I hate this. I hate this topic. _I could feel the waves slowly rocking the boat back and forth,_ man, this is too much for me here. I'll stop, he probably isn't listening anyway_

I watched the ocean moving, and the sun making the spray of the ocean against the side of the boat glitter. Birds were flying around, and there was a beautiful little girl sitting on the deck of the ship, next to her father.

"and?"

I jumped up at him randomly speaking. I turned to face him, _And what?_

"Yer not even alive yet, surely yer not done." He muttered, while pulling his hat farther down into his face.

I would have chuckled at his bluntness if the topic wasn't about my mother getting raped. _Was he really interested? He didn't come across as the type to really give a shit_.

I sighed, "Well, She woke the next morning. She went to the cops and stuff, but nothing was done. Then, a couple weeks later; her life was ruined; her dream of an international business woman was washed down than drain. And she had to drop out of university." I frowned, " that something was me. She found out she was pregnant."

I scowled, "The bastard who raped her is my father. I have his monstrous blood running through my veins. And his stupid eyes, It's all mom can remember of him, ya know." I shook my head again "I was unexpected, I am a mistake. I happened because of terror, because of rape. I am the living reminder to my mother of the hell she went through that night."

I screwed up my face, and did my sarcastic smirk, "It's like, 'congratulations, you were raped. Here, we will give you a complementary child as a gift. Take good care of it though, even though it ruined your dreams and future." I sneered. Than continued,

"Well, mom, she never viewed me as that. She considered me 'A gift from God', and that she was happy that something so 'special' could come from such a dreadful experience. She loved me; and treated me like any mother would to their child."

I frowned again, "Mom's family disowned her for keeping me. Well, they technically disowned me, and wanted nothing to do with me what so ever. I'm a monster, a child from the devil, An embarrassment to the whole family; to my virgin mother; who was raped and now with child. No one wanted me, they wanted mom to get an abortion, but she couldn't. She left, by herself. No money, no help, nothing. She didn't even have anywhere to go. She gave birth to me in her shitty old apartment, with help from her weird neighbor. She couldn't afford the hospital bills. Well, she loved me, like a mother would."

I smiled at the old memories, "She wrote messages in my banana peels in my lunch. And she would dress me up and take photos of me in silly outfits. She was the perfect mother who always took care of me."

I took a deep breath. "Spring 1996; Mom was diagnosed with Cancer of the Cervix. She didn't get checked after she was raped 6 years before. Turns out the idiot gave her HPV, which developed into cancer. Her life changed, as did mine. Mom has to quit work, we were poor. I would go to school  
>with no food. And mom would be home with no food, but she would still try her hardest, through everything to still be the perfect mother." I looked down at my Bandana and started to fiddle around with it, "As I grew older, I found that I could sing, kinda good. I started going down town when I was 8, with an old keyboard, singing on the street. I would make about 60$ each time. It was just enough to feed us.<p>

"The first thing I ever bought her was this red bandana when she started her Chemo." I grinned at it, while passing it over to Vaughn, "She wore it every day, then when her hair grew back she took it off and hung it on her bed, saying it was her 'lucky bandana."

I smiled, "Her cancer went away, she started working again in a huge office building, she made a nice bit of money there too. She loved my singing, so she started sending me to real lessons. It was something I was alright at, it was more of a hobby really."

"Life went by normally again, until summer of 2004. I was 14, and mom was diagnosed with cancer again. Only this time, it spread from the cervix to her stomach. She had...no hope."

I frowned, "I hardly went to school, I stayed home and looked after her, like she always looked after me. We used all her money she had saved on treatments to keep her alive as long as possible. Through it all, she wore her red bandana."

"When I was 15, I met Kai. He lightened up my life. I could trust him, and when I was into a rut, he would always pull me out. He always cooked for me and mom, Man, could he ever cook. His baked corn was really something, but anyway; his parents were real idiots too him, so he spend most of his time with us. Mom loved him, it gave her hope that men had hope," I rolled my eyes and growled "but it was never enough to turn me from seeing men as all Horney jerks."

Vaughns face dropped,

_Opps. Touchy subject._

"Vaughn, I'm sorry about that by the way. You're another exception."

He scoffed and pulled his hat into his eyes,

"But anyway; Winter 2006, She was on her death bed. She took the bandana off her head, and looked at me with her dull eyes and said: "Chelsea. This Bandana brought me joy in the worst situations. It kept me alive with you for 7 years longer than I should of. Keep it honey. That way, I will be with you all of your life. When you're happy, I'm watching. When you're sad, I'll comfort you. When you're afraid, I'll sooth you. I'll always live within this bandanna. And Chelsea, never feel like this is your fault. It's faith. You're my world. And I'll always love you."

I frowned, "Then she died."

_Should I keep going? Should I tell him legit EVERYTHING?_

_I could tell him that shortly I left the hospital; I got loaded drunk and lost my virginity to Kai. And that I got highly addicted to shrooms and cocaine, and I turned into a giant lush; which resulted into me dropping out of school. I could tell him I starved to death for about 5 months, seriously being super close to anorexic. I could also tell him that I still sang down town on the streets for money, but I would blow it all on drugs. And that I was in and out of the stupid hospital getting pumped out. _

_I could tell him that my last resort was walking into a sketchy Burlesque Bar at the age 16, and got a job at a 'entertainer'. Unfortunally, It wasn't a classy spot like in the movies. It was more skeety or whatever. But yeah, I was 16 years old and no one could work that pole better than me. I can also say that I spent every single Friday and Saturday night in bed with Kai, Loaded and High ; resulting in my tramp stamp and belly button piercing. _

_Also, I could throw in that I turned for a Multi-Billion dollar record deal with the biggest people in the world, just 3 hours before my boat sank and I ended up on Sunshine Island._

_But yeah, I rather not._

**Vaughn**

Her deep eyes were full of pain the whole time_. Fuck... What a damn life... I can see how she felt everything was her fuckin fault, but it damn well wasn't. She couldn't fuckin help it obviously._

She looked at her bandana, _Fuck_, _no wonder she dove into the damn ocean after it, her mom practically fuckin told her as long as she has it, she will be with her. Fuckin stupid really, a stupid piece of rag. _

_But I can tell she was holding something from me. I'm sure that when her mother died, her problems didn't just stop. Well fuck, If I didn't know any damn better, I would say they were just starting._

"What did you do from the age 16 to 21?" I asked,

Her face went from sorrow, to nervousness. She looked down at her thumbs and mumbled "I told you before. I was a singer."

"What kinda singer?" I asked

"No, I just sang in a..." her face was smug as she sneered it out "A restaurant."

I nodded, _nothing special at all then_. I watched as she continued to fiddle the cloth between her fingers. I felt bad for getting mad at her yesterday about the whole rape thing,

"I forgive ya for accusing me of that yesterday" I muttered

Her eyes snapped open wide and she smiled, "So you understand?"

"Yep." I stiffly muttered, pulling my hat down against my face.

Chelsea gazed out the window at the ocean, and she was finally calmed down, no tears, no heavy breathing. _She ain't afraid of the boat ride now? Just then she was going to nuts I figured she was piss her fuckin clothes._

I looked at her questionably, and she sighed, "I just realised, I can't be afraid forever over one occurrence...Because just because it happened once, don't mean it will happen again"

I nodded; _she's so damn... Level headed or mature, or fuckin somethin_. I looked at her face, noticing the dry scabs in her face_, it's healing up really well, she needs more ointment though so it don't flake_ .

"Yer scratches needs more ointment." I stated

She gave me another one of the signature, sarcastic smirks, while she snickered; "The last time I looked into a mirror on a boat, it sunk the exact same time. I rather not make it a ritual"

I chuckled, finding it kinda damn funny, I don't know if it was meant to be or not, but the way her face went was all damn weird.

"Just give it to me. I'll put it on" I muttered, not even realizing what I offered,

She nodded and went through her bag with get good arm, and handed me the bottle. I squeezed a little on my finger and she closed her eyes and tightened her lips. I paused to look at her. _This is kind of awkward, usually she us unconscious when I do this._

Her lips loosened, as if she was gettin impatient. I gently dapper the cream on the biggest gash first,

"Its cold" she muttered, I didn't bother to reply. Her face was so soft, compared to my rough hands anyways, and her eyelashes were long and curled naturally. Her eyebrows weren't perfectly shaped like everyone elses, but they damn sure weren't like bushy caterpillars either.

_Wait, one of her scabs are tore off_. I leaned in to observe it closer and grunted " Not good"

Her big midnight eyes popped open, "Whats not good?"

I gazed into them, they were so shiney, and had a hint of worry hidden inside. "Oh, a little peice here is going to scar."

She sighed, "Thats it?"

I nodded, and she spoke, "that's a relief, I thought it was something serious."

_A fuckin scar on your face isn't serious? Julia would fuckin lose it if she had a damn mark on her 'perfect face'._

I backed off from her face, realising how uncomfortably close I was, it was quite, then she spoke, "So, ." I raised an eyebrow at her, "Tell me, why are you so 'tough' when your clearly a softy on the inside."

_Well, that's none of her goddess damn business, she has no fuckin right to know anything bout me. _

_Well, she just opened up to me._

_But that don't matter, you hardly know her._

_Fuck it, just keep it short and damn simple_

"Gray and I ran away from home , and we ended up in Nebraska. We spend most of our life there, I got tangled up in animals, he found out he had a grandfather, I found out I had an aunt. And here I am."

_Sweet and simple. You deserves a pat on the back._

She glared at me, "That's it? Seems like there is more to in than that."

_Don't push it girlie._ I glared at her, and smeared "My life ain't really that interesting."

She looked back, "Everything is interesting if you think about it the right way, Nebraska."

My lip curled, and I could feel my face turn sour at the nickname, _Nebraska?_

"Nebraska?" I growled,

She nodded, "It has a catchy ring to it. Besides. It suits you, and that nice southern accent of yours"

_Fuck, I had goddess damned nick names. Its enough to fucking boil my damn blood. Its stupid, my name is fucking Vaughn. Nothing else, Therefore. I want to be called VAUGHN, not a fucking… state… Fuck I hate this chick._

A voice boomed on the boats loud speaker "WE ARE NOW DOCKED ON SUNSHINE ISLAND. PLEASE EXIT THE BOAT"

Chelsea jumped up, "I'll go find my animals. Drop by later or something." then she left.

_Did she just invite me to her house? Why would she do that?_

_Who gives a shit? I'm not going anyway._

I watched her venture down the path, struggling with 3 bags, a chicken, and a dog. And she was still trying to fuckin bend over to pick up some sort of god damn flower. _I knows damn well now that that little fuckin herb is worth the trouble. What a stupid girl_

_Maybe I will dodge there later, Knowing the likes of her, she might decide to fuckin tear up the fuckin soil, or swing the axe at some wood, or give it a go at a couple damn stones, and rip her shoulder off while she is fuckin at it all._


	14. Chapter 14: Wants vs Needs

**I don't own the game people**

**Chapter 14: Wants vs Needs**

**Vaughn**

"Oh! Hey Vaughn! How was your week?" Julia sang, as I opened the front door to the shop

My fuckin week?... It was very...damn eventful.

"Uh, kinda interesting."

Julia slumped down on the kitchen chair and slumped her head in her hands as if she was bored.

Maribelle entered from her bed room , and cheerfully stated "Thats different. Usually you say  
>it was 'the same' what made this time so different?"<p>

I rolled my eyes, _of course they would fuckin bug me. I shouldn't of said a damn thing. Oh well, _

I shrugged at her, and hinted nonchalantly "Did you notice anyone gone this week?"

Maribelle was picking at something in the kitchen. Julia played with a place mat, and pondered for a second,

"Uhh," her face screwed up in a thinking matter for a second, "Nooo... Nope. Other than you that is."

_Of course she wouldn't. _Natalie randomly walked in the room yawning and in her pajamas. I sighed, _That must of slept over... _

_But anyway, It don't surprise me one damn bit that they wouldn't notice her missing. Chelsea never leaves her farm, she somehow always finds somethin to do... Besides, she don't have much friends-  
><em>

My thoughts were interrupted, a Maribelles voice surrounded the room "Actually, Chen said Chelsea never picked up any fall seeds for the season. Which is odd for a rancher"

Natalie titled her head and muttered "Yeah! Actually, she hasn't shipped anything the past week," she paused and mumbled, "We just figured she was getting lazy."

I rolled my eyes again, _Chelsea? Lazy? I don't think so, she is too dedicated. Anyone now who tackles a damn blood thirsty wolf to protect a chicken... Or fuckin works from 8 in the mornin to 10 in the night with no food or water, or even enough time to apply some sunscreen. That's fuckin dedication right there._

"Earth to Vaughn!" Julia annoyingly snapped her fingers in my face,

_Oh yeah, she needs gossip material._ "Yeah, I had a bit of company, Chelsea had to come with me."

Julias mouth dropped, "What! Why!"

_I'm sick of this already. I lost my mood to participate in conversation_ "

"Cause She had ta." that was my snug reply.

A little raspy voice spoke from the door way, "Um, Vaughn? Do you have a second?" _Well, speakin of the devil._

I turned my head towards the little farmer and nodded, Julia and Natalie gasped and  
>faced each other. <em>Oh yeah. I came so used to the marks on her face, and that brutal gash on her shoulder. I bet to the girls there it's a fucking, disaster. It's too fuckin bad she has to wear a tank top... It really shows it off like a damn sore thumb. It's a damn sin, she claims she don't care, but she must be at least a tad bit fuckin conscious over it. She is a girl after wall, damnit, If she don't care she is one in a million.<em>

**Chelsea**

Julia and Natalie gawked at me, _of course. So did Elliot and Felicia earlier when I walked past their house. And I'm sure everyone else on the island will have to have their gawk as well. _

The two girls exited the room, and they broke into a giggling fit, and they were talking flat out, I could hear them

"Now she is even more repulsive!"

"Yeah, although it is quite the improvement!"

_Man, I frowned, I'm not that ugly!_

"I wonder what she did to herself"

"Ha, goddess only knows, she probably did something stupid, like axe herself up."

"Yeah, she seems strange enough to do it. I wouldn't even say she is capable of holding an axe."

"and that little tank top she has on the go has isn't helping her cover the shit up on her shoulder. Besides, It has nothing what so ever about it that would flatter her anyways"

_Bah, I got bigger tits that Natalie do. I got more goin in this tank top than she would. Probably the same size as Julia, Though. I was practically a stripper after all. _

Vaughn rose from his seat and walked towards me, his eyes looked like pity. Of course he heard what they were saying; Probably just as clearly as I did. He looked into my eyes with his amethyst ones, and he sighed. Pity; I hate pity.

_Honestly? I'd rather have a million of these scars and gashes; than to ever have to wear make-up and contacts again. Unlike those fake skanks. If anything, they should be the ones getting pitied, not me._

Vaughn gave me a sincere look and motioned me towards the door to leave.

_I'm not moving. By the cheezus; I'm not afraid. I'll get it in their little prissy head. Who do they all think they are anyway? Gawkin at me and talk about me like I don't have feelings? Not just sometimes, but every damn time I have an encounter with them. And what the hell have I been doing about it? Nothing. Just letting them all talk about me all the time like they do. I didn't realise on how much of a push over I became, I was too caught up in my farm, that my social life was the last thing on my mind. For example, my only buddy was this smug, anti-social, cow boy. And I don't even think he is a big fan of me either._

_I came here, to get away from the drama, the hustle bustle of the city. I came here to be away from the center of attention, to start over; and here the crowd trues to make a spectacle over me. _

He tried to nudge me to go, but I stood my ground.

_I'm giving those bitches a taste of my mind._

I glared at Vaughn, every bit of rage inside of me reached it's boiling point. This is it, Vaughns eyes narrowed at my expression, I can only imagine what I looked like. But there is no doubt in my mind.  
>I'M PISSED.<p>

_I fucking came here to stop getting judges, and since I got here, it's all those bastards have been doing. I'm fucking finished with it._

V**aughn**

She stood there, with her fist clutched, shaking. Her midnight eyes grew black with furry, with rage. _She is... Fucking scary right now_.

"Chelsea?" I muttered, reaching towards her to try to calm her down,

Her reflex was like a cat as she snatched my hand away.

"Leave me alone, Cowboy." she gently hissed. If a hiss could be gentle, but she did it, Chelsea seemed capable of anything. She smirked, and turned swiftly. _She fuckin reminded me of someone from the damn exorcist; And she was headed right into... Oh goddess.. Julias room._

I quickly moved towards her, "Chelsea, Wait," I called, she didn't listen.

_Fuck, shit's gonna go down._

Julia and Natalie were led on her bed, giggling

"Hehehe, the little ranch girl; She wouldn't know the first thing about boys."

_Oh, so they are fuckin talking about her love life, great, girls love other people business..._

"I know! I bet she hasn't even went on a date before! Not alone kissed a guy, or even make out with one!"

I rolled my eyes, Chelsea continued to lean against the door frame, trying to keep up her fuckin rage  
>up, but it looked like she was trying to fight a... Damn Smirk? <em>She must find something this topic fuckin amusing? I personally find it pathetic<em>.

"I know why she didn't wear a swimming suit the other day, she is probably afraid guys will size her up!"

"Or she was afraid they wouldn't be attracted at all!"

"True! But I wouldn't want anyone looking at me either if I was as boring as the hills."

"I wouldn't say she is used to getting looked at. I bet she is sooo clueless on how to be attractive. She wouldn't know how to get on in such a reveling outfit."

Chelsea snickered loudly._ In a way that sounded like it was ironic. Like that they were sayin was completely wrong. _Her snide snicker blew her cover.

The two girls whipped around to look at Chelsea, and she just glared back, with her arms crossed, and  
>her eyebrows raised, I gotta say, she looked pretty bad ass with the cuts smeared across her face.<p>

Natalie spoke, "What? Do you need something?"

Chelsea replied, nonchalantly, along with the sarcastic, 'yer stupid' smirk plastered to her face. "Nah, I just figured I'd put some input in on your conversation. Seeing, I'm probably more educated on the topic than you two; combined."

Natalie raised her eyebrow, and growled "Oh, so you were ease dropping?"

Chelsea did her cold snicker again, "Ha? Ease drop? Oh can you ease drop when your Squawking can be heard from the god damn beach"

Julia thought for a second, than shot back, "At least we're social enough to talk!"

Chelsea didn't even hesitate, "Too bad your lives are all so fucking boring, that you have to talk about the stupid, anti-social farmers life; and apparently; for a girl with such a 'shitty stupid, boring life' You jack asses seem to find it pretty fucking entertaining."

The two girls frowned. Chelsea continued, "Well, luckily for you girlies, I'm going to clear it all up. First of all : I'm a size DD 34 bra. That's right Natalie, eat your fucking heart out." Natalie glowed red.

"Secondly, I have had more experience with males than you two little bimbos ever had, and believe me, you wouldn't want me to go into detail cause I might freak yas both out. Thirdly, I was bad ass enough to Wrestle with a fuckin wolf, which solves my 'repulsive' gashes, So imagine what I could do to you crowd?"

" Fourthy, I know how to use an axe pretty damn well. Fifthly, I cover my body because All the guys around here are douchebags, so I don't want them looking at me anyway"

_Uh... Thanks Chelsea? Not that I would look anyway… _

"Fifthly, I'm the reason the island is even up and coming. Have some damn respect" she stayed pretty calm, although her eyes said otherwise.

Julia spoke first , "Okay Chelsea. Here it is. You can't control us. We can say what we want, when we want. You're in my house, so I'm kicking you out."

Chelsea raised her eye brows. Natalie butted in "You can take your scrawny little behind back to that farm, and roll in the dirt. No one wants you here."

_Chelsea just listened, not intently; like usual. She never lets anything ever get to her.  
><em>

"Your fashion sense is stupid. Instead of going to the farm, go back where you came from."

Chelseas fist shook, _Looks like I spoke too soon, that comment hit a nerve._

"Yeah, go back doing whatever the hell you did before you got tangled up in the maggoty old farm."

" And while you're at it, ditch those damn rubbers, and burn that dingy bandana."

_Oh... Not cool...Gettin too personal._

Chelsea shook even harder, her face tightened.

"Mhm. By the way, that little outfit you had on when I seen you on the boat? You would of looked cuter in than rather than ANYTHING you have now. Even though you looked like the trashiest little whore bag in the world."

"Oh, and while you're at it, it won't kill ya to put smear on a bit of make up to cover your boring face."

Chelseas nose screwed up. And she spoke, as she slowly trotted towards them. She snarled coldly, "You two fucking asked for it. You're both the biggest brats I ever laid eyes on. Julia, it won't kill you to at least cover up a quarter of your tits. And I can practically see your vag, your shorts ride up that much. Camel toe ISNT sexy"

I chuckled, _haha, FINALLY someone fuckin told her, I'm just damn glad it wasn't me_.

"And Natalie, before you go around, talking about the shit I do. Maybe you should lighten the fuck up, instead of being this critical, jack ass to everyone. I rather be friends with a freak like me, rather than a couple of fake bitches like yourselves. Fuckin think about that"

Julia and Natalie turned red with anger, and they both wound up their hands... _Oh wonderful... A cat fight_...

Their hands released and claimed each side of Chelseas face. She flinched, her face was already bruised up and tender enough as it is.

_Okay, time for big bad Vaughn to step in._ I walked ahead to stop the girls from pouncing on the little ranch girl again,

Chelsea spoke, "Do you know, who you two are dealing with here?"

The girls snickered_, 2 on 1? Chelsea has no chance, and with one arm too. She will get  
>hurt for fuckin sure. What the hell is she thinkin? Natalie carries loads of shipment all day long, and Jules is one of the strongest girls I know. Little runty Chelsea is going to get publicized.<em>

"**CRACK" **

"**CRACK"**

A loud crack rang through the air, followed by an even harder one, and all I could two girls were on the backs on the floor.

Chelsea smirked and jumped on top of them, winding and releasing her first at their faces,

I stared wide eyed, at the little runty girl in front of me, who managed to straddle them both to the ground, and was now fuckin lacin it to their faces. _Well I'll be fuckin damned,, Chelsea fucking punched them PUNCHED and it kicked them flat on their backs. Not slapped; like any other girl would. But she flat out fuckin drawed off and gave it to em….. I'm pretty fuckin impressed._

She hissed " Don't you EVER touch me again. EVER. You just opened up the true BITCH in me, and I'll tell you right now. You will NEVER talk about me ever again. Because you WILL regret it."

Chelsea stopped, than spat. "It looks like your pretty little faces is going to need more make up than usual. You little princess's have fun tryin to make that shit look natural"

She got up, and stormed out of them room. Julia and Natalie sat up, with their eyes blacked, lips busted, and noses bleeding.

"She is actually physco..." Julia muttered ,

"... I didn't know she had it in her." Natalie stated.

I snorted finally, and I hissed "Yas damn well deserved it anyway"

I snapped around, and I ran after Chelsea. I found her exit Chens shop, with a bag of seeds. I  
>jogged up to her, and walked with her, in silence.<p>

_Was she sad? Or mad?_

I sighed; _Why do I even care? Being indifferent is much fuckin easier. _

Chelsea finally spoke when she approached her fields, "Did they say anything after I left?"

I chuckled, "Said yer physo, and that they didn't think ya had it in ya."

Chelsea sighed, "They deserved it. I Left home to find a life free of drama, and they goes around trying to stir shit up."

I nodded and shoved my hands in my pockets. Chelsea sat on the grass and looked up at the clouds. I stood over and looked down at her. _I took noticed to her tiny arms, how could this little girl pack so much power? _

"Damn, I didn't even think ya had that power in ya," I crunched down beside her, "Who taught ya how to sock like that?"

Her face grew into that snark sarcastic grin again, and muttered "I dunno, I dropped out of school, I spent a lot of time in the streets at night trying to make money to eat, I had experiences where fist fights was the only way I could be acknowledged and stuff. So practice I guess"

I nodded, I felt bad for this girl. Our pasts was similar, but it really wasn't at the same time... I think I'm just sayin that it is the same cause our life was both pretty fuckin shitty. She defiantly didn't deserve anything  
>she got out of it, although so do seem to love her farm.<p>

Chelsea chuckled, "Nebraska, I bet I could hurt you, if I punched ya."

I had this hilarious fuckin vision of her drawin back her fist and tryin to nail me; but only resultin in me catchin her tiny wrist . Hahaha, sure, the ladies couldn't handle the little world wind, but I sure as hell could.

I snickered and grinned, "Oh yeah? I'd lasso you before you got the chance."

She changed the tone of her voice, trying to be masculine, but with a accent... The little fool was tryin to mimic me, I think. "There ya go again, livin up to yer dreaded lil nickname"

I looked at her face, she was really trying to be silly, her midnight eyes glistened with humor, her smile was barely noticeable, but it was fuckin there, she was trying her hardest to keep her 'best' expression of me; one eyebrow cocked questionably, and her two arms crossed over her chest, with her head titled down and a death glare lookin right to me. Well, all she needed was the hat pulled down over her damn face, and a white bandana scarf wrapped around her neck.

I smiled, as I pulled my hat down into my face, I'm pretty I even showed some teeth. _This girl is really something else…_

_Wait. WHAT! I smiled?_

My face went back serious; I pulled my cowboy hat back down over my eyes even further. Chelseas awesome expression fell back into normal, chill Chelsea. She sighed at my sudden attitude change.

She kinda mumbled, "That's the first time I ever seen you smile"

_Great, just fuckin wonderful. Look what ya did, dammit_. I huffed,"Yeah, dont ya get use to it or anything, little girl"

She gave a sly eye at my coldness, I rolled my own eyes.

She spoke again, "Nebraska, you can pretend to be a..." she stopped and thought for an appropriate word to explain me, "A Tough Ass as much as you want. But you know, I can see past that stupid charade, you're actually a nice, humorous, easy going, gentle, and sensitive guy underneath all that... Jerk."

I scoffed, _Miss little know it all now, is she?_ _I honestly don't know what the hell to say to that. Fuck, I don't even know if what she said is fuckin true or not._

"You don't know nothin about me. Chelsea."

She stayed silent,.. I got up to leave, I couldn't explain my feeling right now. I wasn't mad, or annoyed for once. I was feeling... I dunno, understood, or something. Although, I would never admit it.

Chelsea muttered, "I liked it,"

Liked what? I turned and rose my eyebrow, shit, I didn't realise how much I did that until she  
>mocked it<p>

She looked up at me with her huge midnight eyes ,"Your smile," she tilted her head, _cutely in thought. No, not cute, just in an odd Chelsea manner._ "It's very... You. I think you should smile more often"

_Ha, yeah. I'm damn sure now I'm goin at that. _ I scoffed, "No one needs to see my smile."

She sighed, "Nebraska. People always say "Needs" are more important than "Wants"." _Great, more odd Chelsea wisdom._ She stopped, like she was in her own little world speaking to herself. "No one needs your smile, Vaughn"

_...Oh Gee thanks, what the fuck is she getting at_ ,

She continued "The only thing people NEED is food and oxygen. That's all we need to live."

_Thank you captain obvious. Are you finished being awkwardly deep yet? Or can I stop listenin?_

"People WANT things to make their lives worth living." she smirked, "Some people want cars and plasma screen TVs. " she sighed and turned to her fields, and she chuckled "I want a automatically tiled field"

I nodded. _Cool story… That never made any sense what so fucking ever. That had NOTHING to do with my smile Congrads Chelsea Davis, for wastin my fuckin time. _I turned to walk again,

Snd she spoke again, "and I don't know why, Vaughn. But want I want more than anything, is to see you smile."

I froze in mid step. I heard her hoe tilling at the soil already. I turned to watch her struggling to hold the hoe properly wither bad arm. _Okay, let me get this fuckin straight. To Chelsea; '__needs'__ is basic things, like things you need 100% in order to be able to live. And "__wants"__ is what makes life more 'enjoyable', and she claims 'wants' to see me smile. So in other words... my smile makes her, happy? And she enjoys it?_

"Well I'll be fuckin damned," I muttered

Chelsea gazed up at me , and questioned "You're not gone home yet? I thought you took off." She flinched as she brought the hoe down to the ground.

_Fuck, She isn't supposed to be lifting anything heavy. Her shoulder can't handle that. Dedication. This girl would fuckin work on her deathbed_.

I walked over and grabbed the hoe from her hands, "Nobody has ever told me that before"

She titled her head, "Really? I find that hard to believe. You idiotic cowboy. I'm sure people has tried to get rid of ya before. But then again, you never stick around longer than you have to."

I chuckled, _what a fuckin stun ass_. "No Chelsea, I mean, ya said ya likes my smile."

She nodded as she clumped back in the grass and closed her eyes. She softly mumbled , "I do, there is something about it.. it really suits you"

I turned around, grinning. This chick is really too fuckin much. How the hell do I stand to even put up with someone like that?

More importantly; Why the fuck am I standin here, grinning like a fuckin idiot?

I shook my head, I'm going crazy.

It was almost too quiet, although the girl don't say much, I'm sure she would have said somethin about me stood up lookin at her field with her stupid hoe in hand.

I shot around to glance at her, _Well, whattya know?_ I seen the girl sprawled out on the cool ground, sound to the fuckin world; _The usual; why the hell would I be even surprised anymore?_

I chuckled to myself, "Yer getting too predictable, chicky"

_Is she predictable? Or am I just spendin too much damn time with her?_

_You know what... Who cares if I'm around her too much anyways? _

_I don't really care. I never fuckin care. _


	15. Chapter 15: Truce?

**I'm apologizing beforehand. I'm not editing through this chapter, I'm way to tired. And**

**If I don't post this tonight, I won't get the chance to until Friday! I have a test coming up**

**and I want to study for it. So expect your next update this weekend :(**

**Sorry people! I was doing to good with updates every single day! But that was when I wasn't busy.**

**But yeah! Sorry for any mistakes :3 I hope if there is some typos, you can figure it out!**

**Oh and guys, Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews, a few of you ave been reading this fic religiously,**

**and I'm so happy! I feel proud of myself :) Thanks for all the support!**

**BTW, I don't feel too proud of this one :( It feels like I was just rambling on and on**

**but I hope, that is just me being to hard on myself.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 15: Truce?**

I woke up to a freezing bedroom, but everything felt so nice and toasty under my giant fuzzy woolen blanket, and I snuggled into it. I hate cold mornings, but I guess that since it's the fall now I should start getting fire wood and stuff. And get more blankets for my bed…

Man, I can't even remember going to bed... Actually ... I can't even remember eating supper, or even doing… anything, odd... Really friggen odd. Did I even brush my teeth? Or anything? I didn't even put on my pajamas! I'm still in my stiff jeans and tank top! No wonder I'm so cold! This is so weird.

I rolled over on top of a piece of paper that was left on top of the other pillow., it was written in very, professional handwriting.

You fell asleep outside again. I put you to bed. Obviously, I wasn't  
>going to leave you out in the field all day and night sleeping this time of year. I left 'Bonne' in the stable; because he isn't house broke and I didn't want him to wake you.<p>

-Vaughn. 

PS , Don't worry. I refrained from jumping in the sac with you this time. Although your snoring and drooling was somewhat attractive.

PPS. I hope you aware that I'm not actually serious.

I snickered, "What the hell..." Too myself outloud

Anyway, Breakfast. I put apples and cinnamon in my porrige this time. I went over to sit on my grass, as usual. First I let my Dog out, he ran freely. I  
>watched and smiled as Bow kinda clucked around. I closed my eyes, I<br>absorbed the cold, crisp fall breeze. This is so peaceful, but a little but cold.

***CLANK CLANK CLANK***

I jumped up. _Oh great. My relaxation is ruined_,

***smash***

_What the heck Is that?_

It stopped, I sighed, letting the interruptions go. I led back into the grass and looked up at the clouds, wishing one of them was under my head, to act as a soft, squishy pillow. That would be so cool, to have a cloud as a pill-

*CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK*

I jumped up again, Rotted to the maxx this time. Not impressed. Who the heck wakes up 6 in the morning and tears the shit out of stuff? Other than me…

***SMASH***

***CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK***

_Wait. It's coming from my fields. Who is in my fields?_ I snuck over around and peeked behind my house at my field, and my mouth dropped in awe. The plots were all tilled, perfectly. There was 20 crop section thingies. 20! Wow. Can I even handle that? Did I pass out yesterday after doing all this? Well wonderful, that's the perfect way to start taking care of myself. will be VERY impresses, Not.

I noticed that some of the sections were watered already this morning. _Odd, If I didn't water these, who did?_

***CLANK CLANK* **

_The Noises!_I snapped my head over to see a cowboy, I sighed, It's just Vaughn. with his jeans and hat on..

Something missing. He was sporting a black tight beater top, his muscles rippled as he lifted my hammer and smashed the giant rocks, his silver hair stuck to his face, _I wonder what color his armpit hair is?_ _Who cares, this guy is a babe. I shook my head, snap out of it, _Chelsea!

Oh hold up, He is here doing all this farm work, he better not expect to get paid! I ain't payin him. I need that money for myself, If he wanted to be a farmer, maybe he should of washed up on the stupid beach or seomthing. "Hey, HEY! You!" I shouted

He stopped, and leaned against the giant rock right next to him, "What crazy did I do this time?" he muttered

I jogged up to him, "Just what do you think you're doing? Right now?"

Vaughn looked at me like I was dumb, "Well, it seems like ya had everything cleared; except these big giant rocks, and a few stumps. Obviously they were too big for ya to do. So I figured I would, incase ya got it in ya mind that ya were strong enough to handle it, and I really don't want to have to drag you back over Mineral Town with yer shoulder hangin off ye" he smirked.

I gave him my stupidity smirk, well he wasn't being stupid. It's just the grin I give people when they… I dunno, I can't explain why I do it.

He picked up his hammer again, and began speaking while workin, ***CLANK*,** "But I'm sure" ***CLANK*** "if ya just punched the rock" _***CLANK***_ "with yer killer fist," ***SMASH*** He threw the hammer down. "it would just break apart anyway"

I smiled and laughed, I like this side of Vaughn. Sure, I enjoy the mysterious side of him too, but he is actually somewhat pleasant.

"Its warm out" He muttered.

Actually, I find it rather chilly. "Yeah, I was wondering why you were dressed for the beach"

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

I was leading him to my home; _I should feed the guy or something. It's the least I can do to repay him. _My eye caught my perfect field again, "Did you do all that?" I asked

He had his arms crossed over his chest again, "Yeah, I figured I'd do  
>the hard stuff, so you wouldn't strain your shoulder." He stopped and<br>thought for a second, "Ya should be able to handle watering, right?"

_Of course. I'm not pathetic and helpless_. _What with all the concern?_

"Yeah, I can. What with all the sudden concern anyway?"

He growled, as he grabbed his hat and pulled down in his face, "I fuckin told ya, I don't wanna have ta drag ya all the way back to "

I rolled my eyes, _what a temper._ We entered my house and I sat him to the table, "Do you like water?"

He grunted , "Sure, it's a little plain though"

I snickered, "Coming from the big man who loves porridge" as I handed him a nice cold glass. And he never said a word in defense, instead, He downed it in one gulp, he must of been choking. So I poured him up more.

I leaned against my counter, and a thought popped in my mind, "You made me porridge before, and I'm pretty sure that I was the one who promised you to make ya some."

He shrugged, "I thought it would be nice that ya got feed. Don't get to fuckin excited about it, damnit."

I smirked at him, _what a crab ass._ I started to whip up my famous porridge, chopped up apples, and mixed it in with the cinnamon. I laid it in front of him.

I sat across from him, and He stared at me for the longest time. I swear it was going on for about 5 minutes. I was starting to get self concious, I'm sorry, but I hate havin people stare me down like I'm some sort of fool.

"Whats your friggin problem?" I snapped.

_He smiled that beautiful, extremely rare smile again!_

_No it wasn't beautiful. _

_Actually, yeah, it was_.

He spoke, "I'm notta dog, yq know,"

I tilted my head, _Yes, clearly Vaughn. You're not a dog._ "Okay? Whatever Vaughn." I muttered,

His smile faded into a smirk, " Well, I donno how you eat yer porridge, but I'd prefer a spoon verses just lapping onto it."

I chuckled, _Stupid Chelsea. You forgot to give him a spoon._ I slapped one down on the table,

"Satisfied?" I chuckled,

"Never satisfied." He chuckled.

I smiled, W_hy is he acting so playful? Yesterday he was cold and as idiotic as a mull. Now today he is chill and somewhat enjoyable. What's the world coming too?_

"Have ya ever considered gettin a cow?" the cowboy spoke with his mouth full,

_A cow? Honestly? It never crossed my mind. I feel, pressured when I know  
>living creatures depend on me to live...<em> I shrugged, "I never really thought about it. I don't know if I can handle it."

He nodded, clanked his spoon in his bowl, a sign he was done. He chugged his  
>water, and stood up , "I think ya could. Besides, with winter comin<br>up, 1 egg a day from a chicken won't give ya any profit. Ya'll starve."

_Good point, no crops in winter._

I showed Vaughn out, but he went back to the field? _Why is he staying?_

"Your not leaving?" I asked,

He turned and stared at me, still with the devilish smirk on his face "Now that's twice that ya asked me why I wasn't goin home. Ya don't like me or somethin?"

What! No way! I think Vaughn is great, possibly the best person I know!

Than again, You're only friends with two people… Kai, and Vaughn.

"No, it's just, I feel bad not being able to repay you." I muttered

he smirked, "Don't be foolish now. I'm bored anyway, I got everything done I hadta do at Aunt Maribelles anyway"

I grabbed my watering can, and started watering the unwatered plots. Why is he being so nice now? Did something click in his mind? Why was he being so... Realistic? Is that even the word I'm looking for? Or maybe he is just realizing that I'm nice? Or that I'm really not a bitch?

Or, he could be still pitying me. Pitying me for my past, for my plain jane looks, for everyone picking on me. I hate pity, more than anything.

"Hey, Why are you helping me anyway?" I questioned

Vaughn stopped and looked at me, "Well, you need help. And no one else likes ya enough to do so"

I chuckled, That sounds legit enough, _at least he is being honest._

"Besides," he continued, "I know all the basics of farming. I am from Nebraska, after all."

I smirked, "Once again, living up to the nickname."

Vaughn shook his head in annoyance, and continued working hard, and I watered my crops.

Time went by quickly, when Vaughn walked over to me , "Listen, I gotta go and pack up to leave again. But I'll see ya next week."

"What? Your leavin already?" I groaned, _I really enjoy his company_,_ even though he don't say much._

"It's 8, and I need a shower and stuff." He

"What! 8 already!" I exclaimed,

He nodded, then hissed, "and listen here. I dont wanna come back on the island to find ya dead. So be in yer damn house before dark, so the fuckin wolves don't get at ya again" and with a tip of his hat, He left.

_He cares? I dunno. That man is confusing as fuck. Usually I figure people out first glance, but this guy? This guy is just… I don't even have a word_. I gathered my chicken and puppy, and put him in my house, and crawled in bed.

_Like, one second, Vaughn is PMSing like mad, and he won't even look at he, he won't even do so much as… breath._

_Than the next second, he is being sarcastic, and doing EVERYTHING on my farm, and then he gets all uptight when I mention it. _

Slowly, I fell away into sleep.

**Vaughn**

_Crap. I left my over shirt at Chelseas._ I groaned, _Oh well, I got a million more._ I packed my shit and chilled for a bit, my thoughts went to Julia,

_Hmm, is she home? I haven't seen her since she got her face beat in. Julia really isn't that bad. Her problem is she cares to fuckin much about what other thinks of her. I think that's why she tries to act like that Bitch from up the road all the time. Jules probably thinks its 'cool'_

I walked over and knocked on her bedroom door, "Julia?"

She sobbed "C-c-come inn"

_Oh fuck. A crying, sulking girl. What do I get myself into. If I knew this I wouldn't of even fuckin knocked on the door._ I held my breath and walked in.

Julia looked at me, her bright blue eyes, surrounded by big purple cushions  
>that was swelled huge, kinda like plums. Her lip was burst open and swelled, and her cheeks were sunken in, but swollen at the same time.<p>

I sighed , Chelsea actually pulverised her...

"I I I I know, I look like a monster" she sobbed even harder.

I sat next to her, and dried her tears with the blanket. Honestly? I didn't  
>like Julia could ever look hideous. Her face hair and eyes are too nice.<p>

"Jules, ya don't even look bad."

Julia gasped, and looked at me like I had 3 heads. _Fuck._ _I pretty much complimented her_. I sighed and closed my eyes,

"Where is Vaughn, and what did you do him?" She giggled, but at the same time was completely serious.

I sighed again, "I dunno. If you find him.. Let me know" _and that's the truth. I feel way too... At ease for my liking._

"How do she do it?" Julia muttered,

"How do who do what?"

Julia turned to face me, "Chelsea. She looks worse than this. Yet she keeps  
>her head held high, confident. I haven't left yet today. Nat put a bag<br>over her head to leave."

_It's true. Chelsea said "I've seen worst" when she seen her face. But she isn't afraid._

"and another thing. She don't let others ever get her down. If people excluded me, or mocked me 24/7, I would be afraid to go out. But she even went to the fireworks alone. She is so..."

"There isn't a word to describe her, so don't even try" I muttered.

Julia raised an eyebrow. At me, and I sighed, _Fuck. Did I really just say that? Do I really try to figure out that chicky so much that I cut people off when they talk about her? What the fuck._

Julia smiled, "Your pretty good friend with her, huh?"

_Friends? Me and Chelsea? ... hmmmm... I actually don't know... Actually, I don't even know how to tell if someone is my friend or not. Wow, I'm fucking pathetic._

Julia Groaned, she must of read the stupid look plastered onto my face. "Of course, the anti social cowboy wouldn't know and friend for his ass."

I scowled at her, _I hate her stupid talks. Fuck. Let me leave NOW_.

"Well, first... You find it easy to talk to your friends."

I hate talking in general. But... Yes, I do talk to Chelsea more than I talk to other people.

"And you trust them." Nope, I trust no one.

"You would go out of your way to help them."

Okay, One or two times I did. But that was just cause I couldn't just leave her with all the this fuckin shit to do

"You forgive them, even when you feel you shouldn't."

_Kinda..yeah, I forgave her about the whole fuckin rape fresico._

_Fuck, It looks like I'm friends with the Farm Chicky. Fuck, I can't decide if I like that or not. That means that I gotta act like her fuckin friend now and stuff like that. _I screwed up my nose and mouth,_Rotted._

Julia looked puzzled. "Vaughn?"

I jumped up, "Uh, I'll see ya next week Jules."

She protested "No! Vaughn! WAIT!" I heard her whine, "I need details!"

_**xxXxx**_

I leaned on the side of the Poultry Farms shed, and watched that fuckin annoying pink hair chick argue with her dork brother.

I sighed," Listen, I don't have all fuckin day. Do you need more Chickens, or not?"

"Yes!" Squealed extremely annoying teenager.

"Nope" The dork scoffed confidently. He turned to his sister, "We can't  
>have more Chickens! I can't handle it! You don't even watch them! All you so is pretend that you do! But you don't do anything! "<p>

She huffed "OH MY GOD RICK, YOUR SUCH A NINCAPOOP!" and he walked away.

With that cleared up, I nodded my head at the loser, and turned. I walked down to Grays and Claires house, just to chill. Today was Thursday, and Gray wasn't working.

"Hey dude! How was the encounter at Ricks? Popuri still as annoying as ever?"

I snickered, "Fuck, yes. I wish that tan jack ass would come back and fuckin take her away somewhere." I looked up to see gray cooking supper, pah, he is whipped. "What are you doin anyway?"

he shurgged his shoulders, "Its Claires birthday, I'm making supper and stuff."

I looked at the food and screwed up my nose _How lame, its sicking._ He continued speaking, "Vaughn Man, can you stay somewhere else tonight? You know... It's Claires birthday and all..." he said with a wink,

I shurgged my shoulders. What a pig, but whatever I understand I guess, "Yeah, sure, I'll get a room." I added with a snicker, "As long as I'm not forced to eat any of... That" I pointed at the food.

"Fuck off idiot."

I fell onto the sofa. And a neatly wrapped pink gift caught my eye, "What did you get her?" I asked,

Gray smiled, "I made her a diamond, and blue topaz tiara head piece thing for her."

_I rose my eye brow, "_For what? She isn't a damn princess. She's a fuckin farmer."

"For the wedding, Dipshit. She wants blue stuff, to match winter or something, I unno. Whatever she wants I guess…" then he kinda started speaking to his self,_ I guess. Because I sure as fuck couldn't figure out why he thinks I would really care enough to say shit like that to me._ "I hope she likes it, I know she has been talking about it for a while. And it looked kinda plain with just diamonds. So I went to the mines, I had to go for fucking ever to find the blue topazes. But I think it will match her eyes nicely."

I rolled my eyes, _Gray is turned into a goddess damned Pansy. Fuckin women, He will never be the fucking same again…_ I just sat and kinda spaced out,

"Hey, listen" Gray said, "Were you talking to Chelsea this week?"

Not this again. "Kinda." _Kinda a lot_

Gray smirked, "Yeah?"

_Yup. I did. She is my fuckin 'Friend' after all..._ "Yeah, I helped her with her farm and stuff." Gray rose his eyebrows, "Only cause she is fuckin injured" I quickly added.

Gray snickered, "Of course it was."

I nodded. _I wonder if she will need help on Monday... Probably not, she will probably be all healed up. If she is careful, chances are, she won't be. Stupid girl._ I sighed to myself.

"You know," Gray said as he put cheesy wine glasses on the table. "If you keep helping her like that, you might be able to snag a date to the wedding" _ha. Over my dead body. Not interested AT fucking ALL._

"Not likely. I only see her as a friend"

Gray lite up. _Fuck, I said the F word._ "VAUGHN! A new friend! That's  
>3 you have now!"<p>

I scoffed, "Don't count Claire pllease. I find her annoying."

Gray sighed, "Whatever dude. Pass me that brown bag on the coffee table."

I reach over and tossed it at him. He started scattering fucking... Rose pedals, glitter, the whole fucking shebang. _Goddess, what a fucking fruit_. "What the hell happen to you man." I scoffed,

He looked at ne questionably, _yeah, right. Like her didn't know what I was talkin about_. I lefted a pedal and crumbled it up and threw it in a perfect shot into the garbage bin.

Gray rolled his eyes, "Fuck off, Idiot. I want to make her happy. You'll find out someday, if there is hope for ya"

I growled, "If there is, and I turn out like you, fucking shoot me."

Gray snickered , "Gladly! Now get out."

"Yup, I'm just going to take the 5 o'clock boat back to the city for an extra day. Take the Ram for rip"

"Yep, bye bud".

**Chelsea**

I sighed, as I gently ran my finger over my stitches, and looking for any left over unwatered crops. _My shoulder really pained this morning, a stitch  
>popped and it started bleeding. Too bad Nebraska wasn't around in his<br>beater top to left the heavy watering can._

I rolled my eyes, He is too good lookin for his own good.

I sat on the cold soil, and ate a cookie. I promised the doctor I wouldn't get caught up in my work. Bonnè raced around me, and he flopped onto my lap, I smiled, "Hey baby," I snapped him off a piece of cookie. "Sit." I ordered. He obeyed, with his tail going wild. "Paw." he gave the paw with excitment. "Down" he led down happily, "Roll over!" he rolled, I giggled, "Now! Play dead!" he suddenly fell onto his back and froze solid. "GOOD BOY! Now DANCE!" he tilted his head, I took his paws into the air and made him wiggle, he pulled away. But I gave him a cookie anyway, he will dance someday!

I stood up, and something odd caught my eye. A girl with golden blonde hair caught my eye, with short daisy dukes and a cropped off top…

And, she was walking up the bridge to my farm? I pretended to tend to my crops, and pretend not to notice her.

"Hey" she said very casual.

I didn't turn, "Hello."

It was silent for a bit, until she sighed, "Listen, I know you probably hate me. And I don't blame you. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. And that if you ever need an extra hand, or just want to Hang out, let me know. I'm actually a really nice person when you get to know me."

_An apology? I hardly EVER get them..._ I turned to face her, her eye was now a odd yellow color, and overly all she was healed up.

I huffed, "Yeah. Okay." _She don't seem as bitchy as Natalie anyway._

She gazed at my face, "Hey, your face healed up good, no scars"

It's true, I was lucky, except for than one little tiny piece on my chin that Vaughn said would scar.

"Yeah, well, your face looks alright too now."

She smiled, "Thanks, it had lots of healing to do," sge giggled, "You really laced it too me"

I frowned, "I'm not proud of it, ya know. But I can't have people pushing me around and treating me like I'm a rag doll."

Julia looked at her feet, "Hey, I know. I'm ashamed. Like Vaughn said, your a good person. And you never did anything to ever harm anyone. So, I decided I want to get to know you. I think I was to quick to judge you, truce?"

I nodded, _a peace offering? To 'get to know each other' I never had a 'Girl friend' the girls I worked with was a ball, but we were into... Different things, obviously. I don't know. Normally, I don't let myself open up to people randomly... Can I trust her? She might want revenge? I might be walking into a trap or something. _

I looked into her big begging sky blue eyes, I sighed, they looked innocent enough, "Sure."

With that, her face turned into a huge grin, "Great! Why don't we go out for supper? It's getting around supper!"

_Supper? With somebody? I really didn't want too... I could be sabotaged or anything...  
><em>

_Oh well, they would be stupid to do anything so, they know what I  
>could do now. Abd thats when I had a damn bad arm.<em>

"Okay. Let me go get washed up a little." She smiled and nodded, and she followed me? Right Into my home. I sighed, _I'm annoyed already. She sat on my sofa while I went in the bathroom. I debated on closing my door but.. I don't know if I can trust her in my home... She could plant a bug or something... _

_Is that a way to be thinking of your 'New Friend' Chelsea?_ My conscious questioned.

_Pah, it is when you slugged them less than a week ago._

I decided to keep my door open. She Came in the bathroom and... Stood behind me, and started picking at my shower gel and things, smelling it... _Weird._

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Just checking out your things."

_Clearly._ "Why?"

She just said, nonchalantly, "Its just what girls do I guess, it's important to know what other friends have."

_Oh... I don't see why. Whatever,_ "Okay. I'm ready" my face was washed and my hair was brushed.

Julia screwed up her nose, "Are you going to change your clothes?"

I frowned, I wasn't planning on it, but sense she is kinda hinting I

should... I walked to my closet and hauled it open. Julias eyes widened at all my nice shiney clothes and stuff,

"Chelsea!" she squealed, hauling out my favorite wild red short short dress, and a lovely dark navy dress. "Why don't you were these!" then she trudged at the rest of my shirts and skirts, "Or these!"

I grabbed my jeans and a baggy t shirt. It's really too cold for tank tops. "I dunno, it's too fancy for my job." I kept the ones I liked incase of... I dunno, you never know I guess.

_I can't change in front of Julia. She CANT see my tramp stamp._ I breathed heavy, the damn thing. I went into the bath room and changed. On the way out Julia greeted me waving a picture,

"Hey! Who is this hot guy! And who is the beautiful girl with him?" I glanced to see a picture of Kai and I sitting at a bar, and I was wearing my hot red dress with long strappy heels up to my knees. My hair was curled and teased with a bow in it, my make up was done smokey and I had huge earrings in, my nails were French manicured, and I was laughing while I was sipping on a fancy cocktail. Kai wore a white button down top, with ripped blue jeans. I sighed, She can't see that! Luckily, I look nothing like that 'Chelsea' anyone, no one would EVER know. "Those are two people I ... Knew when I lived in the city."

She just nodded her head, kinda in a way to show she didn't care anymore.

"Lets go!". She grabbed my hand,

and I went on my first ever outing with a humanbeing since I washed up on this island. Well it be good? Or bad...


	16. Chapter 16: Unique

**I should be studying... But I would never be able to do it unless I knew I had this chapter up... But**

**Anyway:**

**Chapter 16: Unique**

**Julia**

We walked along the toad to the diner. Chelsea was quite, but Ireally don't think that's anything unusual.

Honestly? She isn't my type of friend. We have nothing in common, except maybe our tenderness towards animals. But Anyway, I am seriously going to try to be friends with her. After all, she really is nice.

Chelsea pushed open the door and made her way to a table to sit. I heard a lot of laughing and carrying on, of course, the gang was here. As usual, every Sunday night. Lanna, Denny, Mark, Natalie, Elliot, will, Sabrina, Pierre, and Lily.

"Julia!" Lanna sang, "We were looking for you!"

I smiled, "Hey guys! I'd love to join you! but I'm dining with hanging with Chelsea."

I sat across from the plain farm girl. I could hear the snickering behind me. I knew they were talking about me betraying them, I sighed.

I gazed around quickly, to see Nat glaring knives into my back. I sighed again.

"It sucks, huh?"

My head popped up, to see Chelsea casually talking. "Don't worry, they will stop in a few minutes when something else catches their attention. If not, You'll just get use to it"

I nodded, Wow, She is really use to this. Of course she is, she had to put up with it for a whole season. She really got our crowd all figured out.

I frowned at the thought, and mumbled "It must of really hurt you..."

She shook her head, "Nah"

I looked at her and rose my eyebrow,

She replied, "It seems like people talk shit about everyone, it's something you learn to deal with."

True. I smiled.

"Can I take your order please?"

Chelsea sighed, "Do you have any chicken strips or anything?"

_Chicken strips? Well then. Scratch off the 'tenderness towards animals' deal. Turns out he have zero things in common._

"Aw, fine. I'll just have fried fish then please."

_Fish? Oh my goddess, gag me. Bleach. Someone PLEASE get this dinner over with.  
><em>

Nick looked at me, "What about you, Julia?"

I never even looked at the menu yet, But I'll have my usual. "Uhhh, a salad please"

Nick nodded, "Would you like spinach, or lettuce?"

I rose my eyebrow questionably, lettuce obviously? I never have spinach, he should know that. "Lettuce."

He turned and left.

Chelsea spoke, "You do it to."

My eyebrow rose in question, "What do I do?"

She continued, "That. You raise your eyebrow when questioning something; Or when something is obvious, or suspicious."

_Yeah… Actually, I do it a lot._ "Why would you notice something like that?" I asked,

She just shrugged, "I dunno, I always notice little things like that. It's what makes up a person."

I nodded, "I do it Too? So who else does it?"

She flatly replied, "Vaughn."

Ah yes, Vaughn. The real push for me to get to know Chelsea. She is the only person have EVER acknowledged, other than his childhood friend from Nebraska and stuff.

"Thats the only thing you really have in common with him." She muttered,

I nodded in agreement, "I know" I started, "Vaughn HATES socializing. And he wouldn't help anyone out if his life depended on it. He tries so hard to be so... Cold. But he actually isn't."

Chelsea nodded casually, "Well he helped me out a couple times."

_Seriously? Vaughn Sanders? Help somebody? Pah. That's bull shit. Vaughn wouldn't do anything for anybody._

I raised my eye brow.

She spoke again, "The rest you said though was true. I got his almost figured out."

_Wait wait WAIT. Nobody is even capable of figuring out mu cousin dearest. How the hell do this farm chicky think she got him down?_

"I'm a good judge of character." Se muttered.

_I kept looking at her, what does that mean?_

She continued, "I can watch someones actions and stuff for a couple minutes, and kinda figure them all out."

It's official. Chelsea is weird. I don't believe it. She just looked at me, with her chin casually resting on her hands, she looked more comfortable than earlier.

"Okay," I began, "Prove it"

Chelsea smirked at me, I added, "Start with Elliot." Chelsea kept the same position, but glanced over my shoulder at the little shy handsome guy. Chelsea looked at him for about 30 seconds.

**Chelsea**

The redish/pinkish headed boy sat low in his seat (which showed he was uncomfortable) but he talked, pretty loudly and strained (which meant he was trying to gain the center of attention, trying to be cool.) He received death stares from Natalie (Meaning, she knew he was putting on). And he kept glancing over to Julia(trying to impress her I would imagine) just after he would make the people around him Fake laugh. They didn't actually find him that funny; they were just trying to be nice.

"Elliot tries to be big, strong, and appear brave, but he is actually a little pussy cat. He Sits low in his seat so people don't catch on to who he really is. But he talks loudly to gain attention. Mainly, Your attention. See how he keeps looking over at you every time he speaks?" I breathed, while picking at the napkin on the table, "And Natalie is so hard on him because she wants him to be his self."

Julias jaw dropped, "OMG I never figured any of that out, but it REALLY makes sense."

I nodded and took a sip from my water.

"Hey." Julia said, I glanced up, "You drink like the woman in that picture at your house."

I looked away from her, trying to hide my face. _Fuck fuck fucking FUCK. I blew it, she knows. She reconizes me. Oh shit. I gotta go home and start packing ASAP. What if my name rings a bell? FUCK _

"Actually, you look somewhat similar to her. Is she your sister?" Julia asked,

_HAH! Jackpot! Bingo! Ding ding ding ding!_ _Now just play it coooool_

I nodded, "Yep, She is."

Julia shrugged, "Cool. Now Tell me, about Lanna."

I watched the pop star. She looked so happy, because she is. She wasn't a successful singer, hence why her record dropped her, to try to snag me.. But over all, she is so happy it led her here. She gazed at Denny, he gave her a dazzling smile back, like his worries were all melted away.

It was a look I have never received, they were really in love. "Julia, I don't like talking about people. I just told you Elliot because he is your crush."

"It's so creepy on how you figured that out without me even telling you.." Julia sighed.

Silence passed, Julia sputtered out, "Listen, do me. I wanna know." I sighed,

Julia watched me with her big innocent blue eyes. they have always been innocent, but her herself tries to act the opposite.

I took a breath, "You don't know who you are, Julia. You put on an act where you are a...for lack of better words, a bitch. But, you know, and I know, that you are really a sweet person on the inside, and you actually feel pain for everyone."

Julias jaw dropped, in a 'how did you know' kinda way, "Your eyes are too soft to fit you charade. Your alot like Vaughn in that way too...,"

She nodded.

"And, you dress so reveling, because you don't think being as nice of a person that you truly are; isn't attractive. And you don't think your charade is enough; so you try to distract people with your little ladies peaking out through your shirt."

Julia frowned and pondered for a long time. Hey, she asked for the truth. I slowly added, "But just so you know, I'm enjoy this Julia."

Julia nodded. She looked up, with determination in her eyes, "Chelsea. If I ask you something, will you be completely honest?"

_Well, there is only so much truth I can tell,_"I can try." I shrugged.

"Okay. Tell me what you think of Vaughn."

I snickered, _Nebraska?_ "Why do you want to know about your cowboy cousin? You should like him unconditionally."

She puffed out her lips in frustration. "I just want to know, he had a pretty tough life you know. And you seem pretty legit. You should start charging people, like a fortune teller. Only a personality teller"

I chuckled, and nodded, _Hard life? Well I got that much from him when he got all crabby when I asked him about his life that day on the boat._ "Well, Vaughn tries to be a tough ass. He tries to be saucy, anti social, and a over all jerk. He is quick tempered, and he pretends he is apathetic asshole and indifferent about everything. Or that he simply just don't give a fuck about anything. But" I sighed, _Vaughn is so complicated_. "He is actually the complete opposite."

Julia rose her eyebrows, Fakely. _Pretending that she didn't know, but she really did. What's she up to?_

**Julia**

Of course, I already knew all about the silly, life of the party Vaughn. But how do Chelsea know this? She was obviously thinking about him to figure it out. You just don't like at the Idiot Vaughn, and see the Sweet Vaughn.

Maybe if I make her talk about him enough, her true feeling will come out...

"How do you know? What he is really like? How did you figure it out so quickly?" I asked,

She furrowed her eyes, and thought for a second. She looked like she really didn't want to speak about it. Than something snapped in her face, like an 'I don't care want anyone thinks, I just have to get it off my chest.'

She took a deep breath.

"Okay, so get this. The first time I ever met him, he was mean, obnoxious, and a complete tough ass and wouldn't sell me a damn chicken if his life depended on it. Then he woke me up in a barn one day and he was still a jack ass, but he wouldn't leave. He just followed me around."

" Then at the beach he randomly came over to sit by me, sure, I didn't mind, I was just confused, But he was talkin to me the whole time. And the weirdest part? He wouldn't stop looking at me during the whole fire work show. IT WAS SO awkward. So what the hell was he thinking then? Cause he diffentely was not the dick head he was before."

She stopped to breath, "Then my chicken gets attacked by a wolf, then I ended up wrestling it, and just when I was about to get my face chewed up, I looks up to see it lassoed in the corner."

She stopped and screwed up her face, "Then I wakes up in Mineral Town hospital with EVERY BIT of clothing a own. He went I my house and packed my bags for me, sure, it's fucking adorable now. But at the time, I was frigging creeped out, so I ended up accusing him of raping my when I was unconscious. He was furious and pissed beyond words; I never thought he would look at me again. But, he still bought me a puppy and fixed up my chicken."

She breathed again, "Then after him still refusing to look at me, not alone talk to me forever, he comes over and sit next to me on the boat where I was shit baked, He obviously wanted to comfort me somehow. And then, out of the blue I ends up telling the guy who 'hates me', my life story."

She frowned" Since I told the Caring Vaughn all my shit, I asks about his, and he turns back into Idiotic Vaughn." She really screwed up her face the next time, "Then, later on that day at my farm, I made him smile, like I mean, He fucking lite up. So I told him that man, he had had to smile more. And he was all, 'no bodv likes my smile.' And I was all, 'I do' and stuff. Then I fell asleep, and I woke up to all my farm work being done and he was out sweating and destroying rocks."

She sighed, "Do you understand that guy?"

_. Wow... What a weird weird ... Explanation. Or story_?

Chelsea sighed, "Sorry. I don't normally do that." She looked down and fiddled at her food that magically appeared during her rant. "It's been eating at me."

Ha, I'd say it was. But I'm confused, what do she want to hear from me? Do she expect any tips? This girl can read personalities, but man do she suck at giving tips herself.

"Uh, did you want advice? or like, know what I think or anything?"

She stared at me, with her head tilted for what felt like ages, I could practically hears the gears turning in her head,

She muttered, "You know what? Do whatever you would do with a friend."

She kept looking at me, waiting. Uhhh, advice I'm guessing? What I think? Why is she so complex? What do I say? The truth. I'll tell her what I think Vaughn thinks if her,

I spoke, "I think Vaughn is confused by you. He don't understand why he hates being around people, but he don't mind being around you."

Chelsea nodded, as if she was satisfied with my answer already, but I wasn't done. I'm trying to be friend this girl, and play match maker at the same time.

"You know, it's strange for him to come around you. He don't usually talk to people. Other than Mom and I, he got a friend Gray, and I think that's it"

Chelsea shrugged, "He was only helping me though, he probably felt it was right to do or whatever"

Ha, no. Vaughn don't have morals towards helping others. I know deep deep deep inside that man, he likes Chelsea.

"Yeah Probably," I announced, "Or maybe he wants to be friends." _Or something more, he is just too stupid to know that._

Chelsea did this weird smirk, and I really couldn't understand it, "Ha," she snickered, "Two friends in one day? Well that's a record.".

I sighed, and Nick brought the bills.

Chelsea smiled, "Well I must get going. Besides, I think they are waiting for you."

I turned to see the gang just being themselves, Denny has two straws stuck in his teeth, imitating a walrus. Nat was scowling Elliot, for whatever reasons. Lanna and Sabrina was hotly gossiping, and Will and Lily was making out in the back corner. While Mark and Pierre was having a heated toast eating competition.

_Ha, I loves every one of them_! I looked back at Chelsea, who was watching them skeptically with an annoyed look.

I huffed to myself, _getting her to fit in will be harder than I thought... I swear, she will be forever an odd ball, But I will change that, before she knows it, she will be hot and normal._

Chelsea broke my thoughts, "Well I'll see ya later,"

I nodded and smiled, "Chelsea, you know I'm really sorry. And I truly want to make it up to you."

_Honestly, it's true. I NEVER should have been such a ... Bitch. _

Chelsea gazed into my eyes and a smile formed on her face, "You know, Julia" she began, "Your really alright."

With that, she turned to leave. I truly grinned; the feeling of being accepted is unreal.

I turned to my other friends, Natalie glared at me as I walked over, her face was beaten worse than mine. Chelsea really took it harder on her. Her face was still bruised badly, and her lip was still scabby.

"What were you doing with her?" she hissed, "Thats the same girl who slugged us"

I frowned, "She slugged us, cause we deserved it."

Natalie rolled her eyeballs.

_Chelsea was... I can't explain it... She is odd, strange? Weird? But not one word does her justice. Chelsea is, Unique._


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter was really 8000 words :o but I cut it in half, anyway.**

**I'm not impressed with it. I dunno, I feel like I was doing a **

**decent job at getting my point across on what my Characters were like,**

**and now it feels like they are all just 'blah' or something :(**

**Tell me what you think people...**

**btw, thanks for the reviews**

**Vaughn**

I jumped off the boat, with a cow in tow. Someone finally ordered a cow the week, 1 guess who. Well, it looks like she actually took my advice last week. Anyway, I chose the littlest calf there, why? It seems like she has a thing for damn runts. Like Bow for example; I rolled my eyes at her strangeness.

I walked into the house, "Oh, Hey Cow!" Julia squealed while wrapping her arms around the calf.

_Ha, what a retard._ "Yeah, just totally ignore me." I snickered.

She gazed up at me with a sarcastic look on her face, and she nonchalantly commented, "Oh, I was talking to you, can't you tell, Cow? This is a obviously a Calf."

I chuckled, "Yer really not funny, Julia."

She smiled, "I know, I'm hilarious."

"VAUGHN!" I heard Mirabelle hollered from the hall way, "NO COWS IN THE HOUSE! Get it out of here! It's messy enough here as it is!"

I glanced at Julia and snickered, "You heard her, Jules. You gotta Get out."

Her face grew into a large devilish smile, "Good one" she laughed, and walked up close to my face "But mine was better." She proceeded flick my hat off my head so it fell on the damn floor, and then she fuckin grabbed the calf from my hands, and walked out the door.

I growled and chased after her "Julia!" I shouted, "Where'n da hell're ya goin wi'dat damn calf!" I cringed, I hate when I yell, my voice goes all  
>fuckin southwestern. And it makes be sound like some damn hick.<p>

Julia kept strolling along, "I'M ON A MISSION VAUGHNIE!" she Yelled and giggled at the same time,

I rolled my eyes as I caught up with her, I quickly responded, "Well Id prefer ya to do yer little missions WITHOUT dragging along my livestock."

Julia kept walking, nose in the air. Dammit, she is so annoying. She grinned, in a stuck up voice. "No, Vaughn. It isn't you Calf."

I rolled my eyes again. If I fuckin keeps rolling my eyes, I might fuckin lose em in the back of my head.

"It's Chelsea's calf!" she continued, "And I'm specially delivering it too her"

_Ha, the last time I understood, Julia slapped Chelsea across the face, and Chelsea completely slugged Julia. _

I snickered, "Ha, I'm sure now that yer the perfect person now to give her a cow."

She just stiffly replied with a stiff, "Ha."

_Wait... She isn't planning on getting damn revenge, is she? This is Julia we are talking about.. It could be damn anything. _

_Shit, She can use one of my calves as bait, over my fuckin dead body._

"Julia." I snarled coldly. I could see the goose bumps form on her arms, "Are you plotting revenge on Chelsea, using my damn animals?"

Julias mouth turned into a scowled, and she smacked my shoulder, "Vaughn!" she shrieked, "You know me better than that! A lot changed since you were gone, I tried tobefriend Chelsea" her voice turned softer, "We went out for supper yesterday, and we actually talked. I felt oddly comfortable with her"

Isighed, Chelsea and Julia? Girl friends? Ha, They are the complete opposite people. Who would have ever fuckin guessed. But then again, Julia is fairly easygoing; for example, her Beau is the four eyed dweeb.

"And," Julia started again, "I was looking for the perfect opportunity to speak to her. And delivering her cow seemed legit enough to me. It don't scream, 'Hey! It's Julia! I want to be friends so bad! That's why I'm looking for any reason to talk to you!' but it's more, 'Hey, I figured I would bring over your cow, and drop in for a chat.' it don't make me seem desperate, you know what I mean?"

Ah fuck... There she goes, fuckin Ramblin on and on and on; again,

"But, she did say yesterday, we were talking about some people and stuff. And she said before she left that I was "Pretty Alright" and it is really a compliment coming from her, ya know? Cause she don't come across as the type to really make friends easily"

She breathed, _finally I think she is done._

"You know what?" _Shit, she is still goin_, "To be honest. I don't think she ever had friends. I was doing stuff like smelling her shampoo and things, like I do with all the girls in town, Its typical; it's what we do. I dunno, if we see our friends body wash or perfume, we smell it. I think it's  
>a girl thing. Anyway, she looked at me like I was insane,"<p>

_Hm, Julia? Insane?_

_Noooo, now I wonder now why in the hell she would think that…_

"Then I looked through her clothes with her, and she was all guarded. She got nice stuff you know. Oh and she really spilt her guts about"

She paused and thought for a second, then she started again, fuck I thought she was done, again.

"About something, and she was all, do whatever girls would do-"

Finally, we were approaching Chelseas house. I knocked at her door, no answer.

Julia crossed her arms impatiently,

I muttered, "She is probably getting her barn or something ready"

Julia walked beside me, than questioned, "Hey Vaughn."

"Wa?" she looked up at me, trying to hide a smirk, "I'm delivering the calf right",

I grunted in agreement. "So, why are you still here?"

_Hell, good damn question. I don't even fuckin know why the heck I'm still here. _

Julia nudged me, with her elbow, teasingly, I muttered, "I-I-I ah, I wanna make sure she knows how to watch her cow, and stuff"

Julia snickered, "I'm sure."

I scowled back, "Me too, sure as fuckin hell"

I pushed open the barn doors, to revel one stall already filled up. A purchased brush neatly hung on a rack, there barn was full of fodder in the corner, and there wasalready fodder in one of the two cow stalls.

And I finally spotted the young brunette farmer sat crossed legged in a corner fiddling with a brand new milker.

Well, she is certainly well prepared for everything.

Her head snapped up when the cow walked in, "Oh! My Cow!" she scurried over to look at him.

The cow was the runt, so it was pretty scroffy lookin. It's legs were extremely boney, and it's spin was showing outrageously. Yes, a happy cow, no doubt. Just not... A competition winner; by any means.

A lot like bow.

"Oh! She is perfect!" Chelsea exclaimed,

I rolled my eyes and snickered, of course cause 'flaws makes shit beautiful' to me, the cow was a little scrot.

Julia smiled, "Im glad you like her! What will you name it?"

Chelsea genuinely smiled at the cow. Not her typical smile, but that big one where she shows here perfect white teeth, only her 3 animals gets to experience it. "I never thought about it. One second. Don't say a word."

Chelsea closed her eyes, for about a minute. Julia and I shore confuses glances. What is she up too? Suddenly, her eyes popped open, "Oreo!" she exclaimed, "Its name is Oreo."

_Random, fucking random as shit. I haven't had a oreo in fuckin, 5 or 6 years. But of course, I'm not surprised to be 'surprised' by that little chicky. _

"Ha, why Oreo?" I scoffed,

Julia gazed at me, bewildered. I ignored her, "I closed my eyes, and when I opened, it was the first thing I thought of when I seen the cow."

I nodded, that's actually pretty damn interestin. "That's a pretty interesting way to go about it."

Chelsea nodded, leading the cow to its feed, and picking each piece up one by one to feed it. Again.

I walked over next to her, shaking my head and stuck my hand in my pocket, slouching. "Do you know how to handle a cow?"

Chelsea pondered fir a second, "Well, I bought 99 days of food, a brush, and a milker. But, since the cow isn't mature, I'm guessing it dint give milk yet, right?"

I nodded proudly, I'm glad she figured it out, I've worked with a lot of fuckin farmers in my day, and you would be fuckin surprised on how stupid some people can be.

"And brushing," She continued, while grabbing her brush, "Depends I guess on the cows preference. Up or down, circles, left to right, sift or gentle."

She tried all of it, with a motherly look in her eyes. _It was kinda cute..._

_Uh no, it was just kinda nice to see my live stock goin to decent homes._ I sighed, "It looks like you got it figured out."

She smiled, "Thanks for the help, Nebraska."

I snickered again, "Livin up to my name again, huh?"

She chuckled, "Apparently"

With that, we both left the barn. I noticed she was gazing at her fields. Her face was all cleared up and fixed, it actually looked pretty normal,

"Hey, your face looks pretty good."

She snorted, "My scratches, or my face in general?"

I kinda blushed_, shit, don't be a wimp,_ "Your scars, obviously."

I snapped, Chelsea rolled her eyes, "Hold your horses, cowboy. I was just kidding"

She walked ahead of me, to her fields, and a hammer in hand, I followed and she handed me and hammer and pointed to a large Rock, "it was windy one night, my shoulder isn't well enough to do it. Here."

I nodded and I grabbed hold to the hammer. _It was fuckin Odd for her, normally she would be all like, 'I can do it alone'. But she is just sat down over there sat down watching, it's not right._

I took my final swing and walked over to the girl tending her crops, but she would hold her damn shoulder every time she would pull her watering can up.

She got something done. That should be close to healed up now, just like her face. What the fuck do she have done to herself? I leaves and expects her to take care of her fuckin self, and of course; she screws it up.

"Let me see it." I demanded with a low growl,

She titled her head, looking at me doe eyed, "See what?" she questioned.

"Your damn shoulder, Chelsea." I growled.

Her face turned slightly pink, and she crossed her arms across her ches, and she hissed back, "No."

I could feel my face burn fuckin red. Rotted beyond fucking belief. "Yes Chelsea. Right now. You did something didn't you."

Her eyes squinted at my comment, a look of guilt,

I sighed, "Come on, I know you did something. I'm not fucking stupid."

Her face fell loose at my comment.

Her facial expression showed internal arguing, finally she sighed. And unzipped her fleecy, reveling her monstrous gash.

It was turning yellow Now, not so scabby, except... I noticed a gaping hole at the bottom of the wound. It had blood trickling out of it lightly, missing 4 stitches,

"you were lifting heavy stuff." I growled.

Chelsea frowned, "I live by myself on a barn, what do you expect"

_How could she be so damn wreck less? Her damn health is obviously more important than a field of frucking… carrotts_.

I felt my blood pumping, _why the hell do I care what she does to herself? I don't give a damn anyway. _

I tried to look the other direction, but I met with her big royal blue eyes, full of disappointment in herself,

She silently sulked, "I know... And it bleeds kinda bad too if I do something hard, it really sucks. And it's taking forever to heal. But I just can't stop, ya know? And lately its getting cold so I hate been cutting and lugging wood"

_This isn't right. I hate to see a damn woman doing a mans job, and here this girl, cutting and luggin wood, toiling soil, fucking caring for chickens and stuff. Its ridiculous. _

I looked at it longer and knelt in closer at the awful hole, "Its pretty deep, you will need more stitches."

She sighed, "I'm not going all the way back there for that."

_She looked so helpless, ah fuck, helping her don't mean yer gonna turn into a pussy, like Gray. _

I mumbled, "I can stitch it up."

Her eyes widened ,

I shrugged, "I neuter that many animals, I'm practically a vet. And if I can do it to a bull cow, I can do it to a tiny girl."

She looked at me, shocked.

"Oooo! Vaughny!" a squeal from behind me made me jump. I forgot that my annoying cousin was still here, _why the fuck is she so quite anyway_,

"Ill go get the kit! Be right back!" she took off.

And Cheksea shrugged, "I guess. As long as you don't give me an infection."

I'm not stupid. I'll disinfect everything. Besides, I use new needles on everything.

I grunted in response as she led me to her house. I sat to her table again, and I noticed a picture laid on the coffee table.

There was a dark fellow; that kinda looked like Denny. He had short brown hair, like a buzz cut,covered with a purple bandana. He was extremely tan, with a flashy grin glued on his face. _He turned my stomach just fuckin lookin at him, he looked like a damn douchebags._

His arm was tightly snug around a womans tiny waist. She was wearing a short, sparkly red dress, with huge high heels,

_She got really decent legs, _

_fuck, don't think that_.

Her hair was chestnut brown, and curly, obviously with a hot iron. It certainly wasn't natural. Her face was pale, with a lot if dark make up. And her eyes were plastered with glitter and shit. The girl was looking down at her drink, Alcohol for sure, it was something fruity, according to the color. But, she is really... Hot, is the word.

"Who is this?" I muttered

Chelsea snapped up and grabbed it wide eyed, "Uh... Just, um, two friends from the city." she stammered, these people ment something to her, it's not just friends,

I opened my mouth "I kn-" the doors flew open.

"I'm back! Here Vaughn! All fresh stuff!"

She took a seat. "Julia," I snarled, "You have to leave. Your to much of a nuisance, and I don't need distractions, I never stitched a human before."

She looked at me with sorrowful eyes, fake sorrrow. A good attempt at 'puppy dog eyes', but they don't fuckin work of me anyway.

I glared at her, and she sighed, opening the door "Fine. See ya when you come home."

I turned to Chelsea and huffed, "Okay sit there and..."

I sighed, examining the cut, I fiddled her stupid T shirt around. _This is impossible; there is no way in hell that I can get at it without her taking off her damn clothes. _I sighed, "You know what. Get me a hot cloth and changed into one of those little tank top things that you got."

She nodded and returned in a couple seconds. She led on her back on her bed, and I kneelt besides it. I gently disinfected the area, and I drove the needle to her skin. She didn't even flinch. _Wow, even when I got fuckin stitches one time, I had a hard time trying to not puke. But she there led down, takin it like a fucking pro. _

"Do it hurt?" I asked.

She screwed up her face. "Of course. But it's only one little needle, right? Besides, it would hurt more in the long run if I let it keep bleeding and stuff"

I nodded, once again, Chelsea and her Morals. " I'm Done." I announced as I stood up, "And I'm not doing it again. So be careful."

Chelsea nodded, Thankfully. I turned to leave, when someone grabbed my hand,

I looked back to see Chelsea looking up at me with her big midnight eyes. _How could one set of eyes be so fucking Dark, but pleasant? _

"What now?" I muttered,

She sighed and broke eye contact, looking down at her feet, playing with her fingers, "Are you busy later? I find it kind of cold now, I need help gathering fire wood. I really hate to ask it of you."

_I sighed. Yes. That's exactly what I want to go at today, gather fuckin fire wood._

_Ha, not likely. Not Vaughn. Besides, I dragged her ass to the doctor, fuckin dragged her back, got her chicken fixed and got her a dog, and I did her fields for her, and gave her fuckin stitches. I think that girl got enough help from me. _

"Damnit, I'm busy"

She faked a smile, and she looked at me with understanding, "Okay, it's cool, Sorry" she grabbed her axe and left.

_Why do I feel like such a fucking prick? _

Who cares? I got my own fuckin work.

Oh bull, all I have to do is stack up the fodder and stuff. Stop being such a fucking asshole and help the little chicky out.

My mind switched, She will only end up ripping those fucking stiches out again. Minds as well fucking help her. Story of my goddess damn kufe.

_Where in the hell would she go to get firewood? Hmm... I'll try the forest._ I walked along, when I reached the forest I could hear the cracking of the axe against the lumber.

"Hey!" I hollered,

She looked up, and mumbled stiffly, "What do you want?"

I frowned, "Give me that." I snatched the axe from her hands. I took a swing at the lumber, "I'm fuckin helping ya."

She sat down. I'm getting kind of sick of doing the same old thing over and over. I help her with stuff, she sits and watches.

_'Make plans with her man, get to know her to know her'_

_Ha, mo fucking way. That's bullshit insane._

_As friends, asshole._

_I guess , but I don't know, what could we do._

_Never mind, I don't even give a shit. I'm fucking do her fire wood and leave, that's all that needs to be donw. I'm not hanging out with anyone._

"Nebraska." I stopped to hear a little raspy voice from behind me, "Listen. Let's go at something tonight."

I dropped the axe and turned to look at her serious face._ Crap, she isn't joking. I don't want to go with her._ I must have been staring knives at her because she crossed her arms, and muttered, "Oh my god, as friends Vaughn. I'm not into you like that."

_Oh, Thank the fucking goddess. I sighed, friends sounds decent, seeing she is possibly a friend. Or at least a person I can actually deal with._

"Sure." I muttered not breaking eye contact with her. She nodded, an dI continued swinging. Until we lugged some lumber home,

She looked atme, "Meet me here at 7.", before closing the door.

I nodded, and left. _It was very… quaint or something. I wonder what tonight will have in store anyway. Nothing fuckin stupid I hope._

I walked through the doors of my Aunts house and sat directly down for supper. Elliot was there; sitting directly across from me. What a dweeb. Julia was hovering around everywhere, trying to make everything perfect, I looked at my food, I almost puked.

Laid infront of me was a runny substance, or something I would GUESS to be Chilli, but Judging by the large amounts of dough, I think this was... some form of Pizza?

I looked up at Julia with a smug look, "You cooked this huh?"

She grinned widely, "Yes! I was gonna put carrots on it, but I knew you didn't like it."

_Carrots on a Pizza? Ha. Fuck, where did she come from. But than again, Maybe it wasn't meant to be pizza in the first place, I dunno._

_I was so tempted to say 'You should of done me a better favor, and not cooked at all'_

I glanced at that dorks plate, _it looked just as awful as my own, he poked at it with his fork, and bravely took a bite, and gulped. He is a fucking dweeb, but not even the biggest idiot in the world deserves this...torture. _

"Jules, yer not seriosuly gonna to make yer boyfriend, and yer cousin eat this shit, ya are?"

Elliot eyes snapped up at Julia, with hope left in them. Fuck, maybe I should let the guy chow it down.

"No need to worry, kiddies!" Aunt Mirabelle entered the room, "Here ya go! The REAL supper!" she grabbed Elliots plate, seeing it was gone a little bit, she frowned, and whispered, "It's okay, bucko. It's best to avoid eating her food. You can't date her if your dead."

Hahaha, I snickered out loud. Julia and Mirabelle looked at me, grinning

"Vaughn!" Julia grinned,

Mirabelle continued, "You laughed in front of someone!"

_Oh damnit, fuckin lay off. I consider this guy half a person_.

I frowned, "I'm not to hungry anyway. But Thanks."

I got up, and walked to the stupid door, _fuck, I can't crack like that. gazing back at the clock, 6:30 pm . Dammit. Looks like I'm going over early anyway, I'm going to look too damn eager. But who cares anyway?_


	18. Chapter 18: Black and White

**Another update for you!**

**Yes, I agree with one of my reviewers, I find my Odd Chelsea is starting to**

**lack her personality. I tried to bring her back a bit in this one, **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 18: Black and White**

**Vaugh**

_Fuck, I'm turning into a damn stalker._

I scowled, as I peered at Chelsea through her kitchen window. She was sat to the table all alone, finishing off a piece of huge chocolate cake.

It looked pretty good too, I wonder if she made that.

Then she reached over and grabbed a plate of noodles off the counter.

_Great, one of those girls; Dessert first, Noodles second. Damnit, chicks are fucked. I swear._

_And why the fuck am I still lurking around out here in the damn shadows?_ I sighed, _Minds as well get this over with._

I knocked on her door. "Come in" but it sounded more like "Omen" she probably had her mouth stuffed.

I opened the door, Chelsea turned to look at me, her mouth full off food, then she proceeded to scrap the rest of n theoodles in the garbage, I chuckled silently, "Not gonna eat that er wa?" _I knew exactly why to, she spoiled her fuckin appetite.,_

"Nah," she replied. "I'm not hungry mow."

_Thats cause she woofed down a chunk of cake before even lookin at her damn supper. _I rolled my shoved on her shoes, gray converse Chuck Taylors. She wore a black fitted pull over hoody that made her sapphire eyes appear darker, if that's even possible. She wore light jeans with a couple of holes in them, and a few dirt stains that stood out like a damn sore thumb. And her un kept brown hair fell evenly underneath her raggedy red bandana, framing around her pale plain face.

_She looks a damn state. _

She pushed open her door and started walking, not even acknowledging that I was still practically inside here house.

"Come on Nebraska!" She called, she was already out through the door. "I have an amazing place to show you. I don't think many people know about it, I go there all the time."

We walked towards the East of her farm, She walked with her eyes fixated on the sky. _For what even fuckin reason why I don't know, there was so stupid stars or whatever out. Only the moon, but you could barely see that cause of the dumb clouds covering it up._

_If she don't wantch where she is goin she is gonna bang into that boulder up ahead._

_Nah, she isn't that wreckless._

_She kept going, Is she gonna try to avoid it?_

_And she kept walkin, Fuck, this chicky is too fuckin spaced out_

_She was about 5 feet from the large tree, still with her head in the clouds. She is so reckless. Lord Goddess, She will smack right into the god damn tree now and split her fuckin head open again._

I lightly reached out, and pulled her slightly in my direction. S_eriously, what the fuck would she do if I wasn't around? Easy. Die. _

_She didn't even notice, not even the slightest fuckin hint of her thoughts being disturbed. Her face stayed glued towards the stupid moon the was hidden behind clouds. What the fuck is going through her damn brain right now? _

_We walked down a 'wharf' aka, a one piece of fuckin board, kept up by a couple rocks. How fuckin promising, I'm guessing she rigged that up, according to how un proper it is._

She climbed into an old ratty row boat. _That fucking thing looked like it wouldn't hold a damn Penney, not alone a girl and a man._

She gazed at me, impatiently, "Hurry up. Get in"

_Ha. No fucking way am I getting in that tonight._ "No," I snickered,

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously Vaughn. If we sink, it's a 5 minute swim. Grow a set of balls."

I gasped, _who is she to speak to me like that? I have never in my days heard a damn woman speak like that to a man. I swear, if it's not her stupid actions, its her fuckin vulgar mouth throwin me everytime._

I slowly eased myself into the boat, and Chelsea started rowing. She was good at it, like she said before. She must come here often. I felt a bit of rain on my nose. "Looks like it's gonna rain" I stated,

She nodded, "Thats great!"

_Oh yes, she is the sane girl who tends to wander and nap in the rain. For whatever reason I don't fuckin know..._

_But it's weird. Thinking back to her mothers past, her mom took a short cut through the park, to get out of the rain quicker. Causing her to get raped. So if anything, shouldn't Chelsea be petrified of rain?_

"Chelsea, Why don't you hate the rain?" she tilted her head, as if to elaborate me question,

I sighed, _fucking conversastions… why the hell am I being so damn nosey anyway, _"Well see," I sighed, _how do I put this..._ "See, yer mother didn't avoided the rain by going through the park, she wouldn't of got raped. Ya likes the rain. Shouldn't you hate it instead?"

Chelsea humbly smirked, and stated, strongly, like she already had it all thought out before. "Mom hated the rain, so avoiding it ruined her life. That's why I try to accept everything, because liking something won't bring you as much harm as fear would. If anything, good will come out of it. You know what I mean?"

She jumped from the boat before I could even thinkabout it her statement. "We're here." she pointed out._ Captain Ovbious_

I glanced around, _and it looked like we were standing on top of some... Damn dump? _She gazed around, like she was in pure amazement, with her navy eyes wide as fuck._ Personally, all I seen was garbage. All I could tell was that there was junk everywhere, bricks, metal, glass. Garabge._

"Its Beautiful." she breathed with awe.

_I knew that load of bull was coming_, I shrugged, "It looks like a dump."

She slyed at me, "Vaughn, Do you even know what this was before it became ruins?"

_Ah,, there is alot of bricks and metal around... And that over there looks like a old staircase..._ "Uh, a building?" I muttered

She huffed, "Ugh, No. Not just any building." then she turned to me and lite up, "It was a lighthouse!"

_Okay, so? Big fuckin whoop._ Chelsea walked over and sat on a crumbled brick wall and looked out towards the calm ocean, letting misty rain tangle throughout her hair, and trickle down her face.

"Whats your point?" I asked.

She tilted her head, "Dont you ever wonder what a lighthouse looks like?"

_No? Why would I wonder? I pretty much seen a zellion_. "I've seen plenty anyway." I answered without a tap.

Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped, "Where?" she spoke with a hint of surprise in her voice, "I mean, I have never seen one. Other than pictures. But since I found this place, I/m really becoming fascinated with the ideaof them."

_She is so damn strange, Why do she waste her time on such stupid things? Its fucking stupid_. "Why would such a stupid thing 'fascinate' you?" I scowled.

Chelsea glanced around and squinted her eyes at me. She coldly replied, "Unlike SOME people;"

_Fuckin referring to me a spose,_

"I don't think about looks, Vaughn. I consider the potential and the values of things. Imagine all the boats that this lighthouse led in, all the lives it probably saved and stuff. And all the stories it made," she looked out towards the ocean again, "Everything in this world has a story. Everything. And to me, that's friggin fascinating."

This girl really was strange. Sure, Things have stories, but not EVERYTHING. She thinks way too fucking much. I sat beside her on the old bricks and sighed, "I really don't understand you, Chelsea."

Chelsea turned to me and lightly smirked, "Good."

It was silent, think of something to say Vaughn. I took a quick glance up at the girl who was picking at a twig, peeling the bark off with her finger nails. When she was done, she flicked it away and nonchalantly picked up a rock, and fiddled it between her fingers. _Silence don't bother her, normally, it wouldn't bother me either... But, why is it right now? Just me and her sat her? Why am I so uncomfortable? And… Nervous? Say something  
>Vaughn. Why the fuck do I want to say something, anyway?<em>

_Say Something Vaughn, for the love of Goddess; Before ya goes fuckin insane. _

Chelsea was tossing the rock about an inch from her hand, and catching it with the opposite, over and over.

"If everything has a story," I mumber, "Tell me the damn story behind the rock."

_Tell me the story of the rock? Dammit Vaughn. Seriously? The story of the rock? Really now..._

I held my face in my hands... _I'm fucking losing it,_

She tilted her head at me, in wonder; "Well, it's hard to know exactly without like, microscopes or whatever the hell you would use for that kinda thing." she shrugged, "But years ago right, like a super long time. All the continents in the world was connected. And It slowly separated. I don't know why though; Earthquakes and stuff I guess, maybe even a scattered asteroid. Did you know that? "

I nodded, _but I actually didn't know, but I guess it sounded legit or whatever_

"Oh, cool. Anyway. This rock could of came from anywhere. You know what I mean? It could have been in the ocean for years, then washed up on shore one  
>day. Or it could have slowly made it's way up through the sinking ground. Or someone could have even laid it there." she paused for a breath, "It could have came from like, Australia, or Canada, or China, anywhere! You know, this rock could of been here since the world begun."<p>

_I took her words into consideration, that's pretty interesting. I looked around the abandoned ruins surrounding me. I looked at the trees and shit, and the flowers, and the gravel. Do all this shit actually have a story?_

_Ha, no. These fucking stuff don't have stories. Even if it did, I wouldn't give a shit. If I wanted a interesting fucking story, I'd haul my ass to that stupid library in Mineral Town and rent a fuckin book. _I rolled my eyes,_ This girl has such an imagination._

"Tell me." a little voice stupid thoughts,

_about time too. I was starting to piss myself off._

"Tell me your story, Vaughn"

My mouth twitched in anger. I stood up and growled at her. Literally; I can't believe I just fucking… growled.

She gazed back at me skeptically. "Come on, Cowboy. I told you about my life."

I stood up and hissed, "I just wanted to know why the fuck you screamed bloody rape at me when I fucking lugged your limp body from point A to point B." I turned towards the boat, "I'm ready to leave. Are you coming, or fucking swimming over"

Chelsea muttered "God damn jerk." So lowly, I barely fucking heard it. Fuck this girl is so idiotic.

She crawled into the boat and sat across from me. I rowed this time, I wanted to get over to the land as soon as fucking possible.

She kept her arms crossed, pissed off. Her face was screwed up, she was clearly freaking out at herself inside.

I sighed. _Why the hell did I legit growl at her?_

_Fucking smooth Vaughn. I hang out was damn animals too much_.

Say something to her, asshole. You actually were fucking interested in her past. You brought this on your fuckin self

"You seem like you really like looking at the ocean." I mutted.

Chelsea snapped her head in my direction, she hissed, "Shut up. I'm not listening to you."

_Well, the fucking nerve of her._

**Chelsea**

"Well Sorry Missy." in his cold Nebraskan voice, that only showed up when he scowled, "it's not my problem your so... fucking simple minded, or whatever the fuck. I can't find a fuckin word for it."

_Why is his words affecting me so much,_ "Geeze Vaughn. All I did was ask about your past. I spilled my guts out to you, idiot."

He spit out, "There is nothing to tell ya, Chelsea."

I glared back as I jumped from the boat as we docked. "Vaughn, I know you had treacherous life. It's obvious. So don't be so friggin uptight. I told you thing I never offered to admit to anyone else."

I stopped and looked into his angry, but gorgeous amethyst eyes. _Why do I feel so… Hurt? Betrayed? This is foolish; I shouldn't even care what he has to think. I don't care about anybody elses opinion, why would I care about this dumb, cowboy._

_There is something about this guy; he is different or something. I dunno, Its like, I'm use to all these low lives, drunken assholes coming around and trying to 'tap my ass'. But Vaughn, He isn't that guy. Well, At least that's not the vibe I get from him. _

_I guess, he is just a decent breath of fresh air, unlike the idiots from the club. Hell, I dunno why I'm even thinking about that glitzy glammy dumb while I'm at such a gorgeous place like this._

_Although he is so friggin, quick tempered, and snappy, and broody, I trust him. I really do, possibly more than I have ever trusted someone before._

_Why? I'm not even going to try to find out._

"I trust you Vaughn." I muttered

His jaw loosed, and he his hard ass stare fell into a softer, but still a harsh stare.,

"But you're obviously having a harder time letting people in than me. If that's even possible." I continued, looking up into those indifferent violet eyes.

He kept his hard gaze locked at me, no way am I finished yet.

"You're only the way you are, because you don't want to believe there are actually people who care."

He growled, "Shut the fuck up, Chelsea. You think you know fucking everything, but ya don't. Nobody fucking cares, ever. Everyone one thinks about them goddess damn selves."

I opened my mouth, to argue back, but he shut me right up with his terrible, harsh stare. _I was seriously lost for words, and that never happens to me. Why is he so harsh, and so friggin crabby? _

"Don't even open yer mouth, Chelsea. Yer living in this stupid fantasy where everything is perfect on yer PERFECT little ranch, and with your ugly PERFECT chicken, but listen; it's not. And if ya keeps running around like yer fuckin invincible as steel, yer not going to fuckin be around for long. And guess what, Chicky? Nobody cares. Ever, So give it da hell up and keep yer nose in yer own goddess damn business, for goddess fuckin sakes."

_God Damnit. What the hell is this idiot friggin problem?_

_I'm actually going to loose it. Going to go insane, and fucking snap. This man knows exactly to rub the right fucking nerves, and to boil my friggin blood. _

_He needs to let fucking loose, and see things in shades of gray, instead of black and white all the time. The idiot._

_I sighed, I can't fight fire with fire thought; be nice. He can't be a jerk if you're nice._

_But then again, with Vaughn, anything is possible. I swear he is PMSing every day._

His eyes pierced into mine furiously, _I swear that he thought he had some stupid… lazar eyes or something; that was just going to spontaneously blow me up any second. What a damn fool._

I approached my house, _why the heck is he still behind me? Why the heck didn't he just storm off to Mirabelle's, and sulked the whole night? Why would he be interested in following me all the way bac her if I'm nothing but this little, weirdo._

I turned to face him, and I leaned against my door frame, He must have been uncomfortable with my staring because he pulled his hat down over his eyes.

_His eyes are so unreal, violet eyes? I have never seen it before. It so beautiful, and they are so deep and-_

_Why don't I feel angry anymore? Why do looking into his eyes make me feel… mellow? Or something? I think it is impossible for me to stay mad at somebody so uniqu-_

"What the fuck are you looking at anyway?" He growled.

_Well, never mind then. _

_The idiotic jerk, How in the hell can somebody be so friggin, obnoxious and rude? He REALLY GETS MY BLOOD BOILING._

I squinted my eyes and hissed, "Listen, Asshole."

His face froze up, I growled, poking him in the chest, my voice snapped into a silent growel "I friggin care, okay? And wither you like it or not, you friggin care too. So grow up an admit that to youself and stop being so god damn crooked."

He stared at me, speechless. I cleared my throat, "Oh, and next time you decide to come back around, I would advise you to keep your rude comments to yourself, cause Next time, a damn poke will be the least of your worries."

I proceeded to dramatically slam my house door in his face, I LOVE adding tension. Idiot, He deserves it.

I crawled into bed right away, with my gorgeous husky, he brought a ball with him and curled up into my curves.

I turned in my bed, and looked towards the moon again. I love the moon, it makes me wonder, how many other people are watching it right now? And how big must it be, to be the same size as a bouncy ball from here.

Wouldn't be awesome to just grab the moon right out of the sky, and bounce it on the floor, or chew it up like a piece of bubble gum? Or play ping pong with it?

And the way it shines through the clouds is fascinating. Like, the clouds are dark and covering over all the little stars, but that giant moon is out shining the stars. And people look in the sky on a starry night to look at all the billions of stars in the sky, right? People spend years studying all the shapes that every single star makes.

But why are stars so special? There are billions of them; but there is only one moon. So shouldn't the moon be the important one? You hear of people going 'star gazing' all the time, but I never heard of anyone going 'moon gazing'.

I would love to go moon gazing.

The ceiling suddenly felt like it was going to collapse; rain beat down so hard that I could feel vibrations jolt through the walls. It really rains a lot here, but I don't mind, that means I don't have to slave my ass off all day long watering my crops.

I sighed with comfort; _I loved this sound so much. As the ultimate Nebraska would; I got the 'perfect life' _I snorted to myself,_ that jack ass._

_Vaughn isn't usually right, but he was sure right about that. My new life that is; screw my old one. To hell with the late nights beltin it out of me, and the stimulators too keep me up all night. Screw bringing Kai home with my everynight, screw that random 3 sum we had with some other random slut one time, I don't know what that was, I was looooaaaaded beyond belief. Screw waking up with a hangover. And SCREW repeating it ALL OVER every single night._

_I much rather be snuggled up in this little farm bed, no stiffies poking my in the back. Only a beautiful fluffy little huskey; and to just fall asleep listening to the rain beat off the roof, and trickle down my window. Its amazing, you don't appreciate it unless it happens._

_If anyone told me 2 years ago that I would be slaving my bubble butt off on a farm in order to earn a living, I would have laughed in their face while casually shootin up some heroin. _

I shuttered, recalling the feeling of the needle piercing through my skin, and releasing the cold liquid into my veins. _I wasn't addicted to it, I did it for… relief. Relief from how sick of the world I was, how unfair life is, how I shouldn't of been there, and how Mom should have been in some foreign country living it up and stuff. _

_Why am I torturing myself? Get the stupid past outta your head. _

Relaxed, I closed my eyes, trying my hardest to sleep. _I wonder if I'll run into Julia tomorrow. She does seem nice. I knew she was, it was just the Two Face Natalie making her that way. But Julia really is sweet and stuff. I should go see her tomorrow. But i want to advoid Vaughn._ I scoffed, _I don't understand why I'm trying to be friends with Vaughn. It's obviously useless. He sees stuff in such... Black and white; instead of the gray in the middle. He only looks at the cover, than judges the story upon that. _

_The complete polar opposite of me. I notice appearances after I notice the truth. I sighed and looked at my clock 2:00 am. Ah man, I've been led in bed for 4 hours, restless. I hate it when this happens. My stomach roared, _I sighed_. I probably should have ate supper, but that cake looked so friggen good._

I rolled out of bed, _man, it's freezing here_. I slinked over to my fire place to attempt a fire. _I can't wait to eat more cake._

**Vaughn**

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ I grabbed the pillow behind my head and threw if across the stupid room. _Why do I always fucking shut people out? Why do I always say fucking offensive things? No wonder I'm a damn loner. No wonder no one wants to fucking talk to me. I bring it all on myself. _

_I surround myself with damn animals because I know they won't fucking, analysis me, judge me, like humans. _

_And Chelsea, why the fuck is she so damn interested in my fucking 'story' she don't deserve to know anything. All the shit I have been after doing for that girl, and she still have the nerve to tantalize me in her odd... STUPID smart ass ways. _

_Besides, What kind of person get enjoyment from being surrounded by garbage anyway?_

_Maybe she really do fuckin care._

_BULL SHIT. No one would ever waste their time on me.  
><em>

Chelsea voice echoed through my head, an image of her lying in the grass, with her big eyes looking towards the sky. "What I want more than anything, is to see you smile again."

_If she didn't care, than what the hell did that mean? She surely ain't the type to fuckin lie._

I visualized her from few dam hours ago, staring me down violently "I friggin care, okay? And wither you like it or not, you friggin care too. So grow up an admit that to youself. And stop being so god damn crooked."

I pictured her scared, helpless face gazing from her trembling legs to me, that day on the boat "Can I trust you Vaughn?" She whispered.

_I shook my head. She cares. She trusts me._

Grays voice played in the back of my head, "She is going to change you. Wither you like it or not. Believe me."

My heart fell, it felt uneasy and unsettled. _He is right. Chelsea is right, It's time for myself to stop being so damn pitiful and actually open up to someone different. I need to learn to fucking trust some one, Chelsea is honest, and she seems trust worthy to me._

_I'm going to talk to her tomorrow. I don't give a flying fuck. I gotta get out of this damn fucking rut._

I listened to the rain pound on the roof. I sighed, and look at my clock. 2:04 am. _There is no way in hell I'm gonna fall to fucking sleep tonight._

_Not with all this wimp shit on my mind._

I rolled over in my bed and a light in the distance caught my attention.

The little farm house living room window was lite up, _why is she up so late? Is there something wrong? _

_It's really rainy; maybe something happened._

I jumped out of bed, grabbed my hat and threw on my jeans and shirt. I left through the stupid pouring rain, which felt like bullets slicing through my skin.

_What the hell am I doing?_

**Chelsea**

I grabbed my snuggie, a big slice of my chocolate cake, a huge cup of milk and I curled up on the sofa; Listening to the rain, and the crackling of the fire. This is wonderful.

I sighed as my puppy jumped up and curled up at my feet. _That dog was actually getting really big, and he was a really good boy. So far I haven't had any problems with him. _

I smiled, _too bad Bow was starting to get messy and smelly. I finally decided to put her in her Chicken coop, for good. I think I'm going to buy her another Chick. I already got a cow; maybe by winter if things go well, I'll purchase another..._

***BANG BANG BANG***

I jumped about a mile_. Holy shit!_ My door sounded like it was about to get smashed down!

I jumped up and grabbed my stickle, the sharped, pointiest thing in my tool box.

_I'll friggin… shank the shit outta whoever the hell is invading my property 2 in the damn morning._

_I am use to people coming up my grill. Living on the streets, I'm use to whatever creep comes my way. Self defense is what I know best. Every one should know: don't EVER mess with Chelsea Davis._

I ran over, bracing myself and swiftly hauled open the door with my weapon ready to taste some blood.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME, BECAUSE I AM ARMED AND I WILL GAUGE YOUR EYEBELLS OUT!" I threated. I froze up in shock as caught the very familiar light purple ones gazing down at me; but something not so familiar was there; pain, betrayal, haunted

_I wanted my blood boil, I wanted to feel angry. But how could I? What's wrong with him?_

_And an even better question; what in the name of god is he doin here 2 in the morning_? And _what in the hell do he want now?_


	19. Chapter 19: Can I Trust Ya?

**I am pretty impressed with this chapter!**

**I hope everyone enjoys it :) Once again, this chapter was originally about 1200 words :o**

**but I decided to split it in two.**

**And I'm not even half way close to the end yet... this is going to be a really**

**long fic... But I rather have it long, than leave out any**

**interesting stuff!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)**

**BTW. I dont own harvest moon, I haven't said it in a while... **

**But I'm sure you all know that ^_^**

**Chapter 19: Can I trust Ya?**

**Vaughn**

"What in the HELL do you want?"

_I dunno what I should look at; the tiny, raging female mouthin off at me, or the deathly shape stickle that she got hauled back, ready to rip through my guts. She has such a damn temper, but I know she would never actually 'gauge' out any bodys eye balls, or whatever it is she plans on doing._

_Or would she do it?_

_She has such a weird temper. So I really don't fuckin know._

"Calm down Chelsea." I muttered, while eyeing that lethal weapon that was clutched in her hands "and put that away for goddess sakes, before ya fuckin stabs me"

Chelsea kept staring at me while she lowered the tool, "Why the heck are you here 2 in the friggen morning?" she growled, as I invited myself into her home, out of the shitty rain, "And who said you could come in?" she added,

I sighed, "Listen. I'm sorry."

Her eyebrows raised and she huffed, "Ha. Whatever."

She went over in her kitchen as I kicked off my boots, she scoffed "Since it looks like you're staying awhile, why don't you have a piece of cake?"

I nodded, just noticing what she was wearing; Just huge white beer t shirt, _how many of those do she own? _It had "Huge Jugs" written across it.

I twitched. I could tell she wasn't wearing a bra… and her shirt ended just mid thigh, showing off her long, smooth looking, hot legs

_Wait, fuck no! What the hell am I thinking. Fuck of Vaughn. Grow up, Dammit. Don't even go there._

She approached me with a plate of cake, _I putted my hat down into my face; still punishing myself for my stupid thoughts of before. How the hell could I think of something like that right now? Fuck. _

"Here." then she sighed, "Oh, and don't blame me for your damn embarrassment. I would of put on friggin pants if I knew I was gonna have a visitor 2 in the morning, Mr. Tomato." as she said that I felt my face was flushed redder than it must have already been.

No shit. That was the first time I have ever been in the same room as a half-naked female in years.

"Chill out, I'll go change."

I sighed, once again; and sat in silence._ What am I going to tell her? I did come here for that, didn't I? Or should I just leave now that I have the damn chance?_

Chelsea returned in the room with baggy pj pants on, and the same top on. _Obviously accompanied with a bra._

I shook my head, _I'm fucking losing it. I shouldn't even notice shit like that. I shouldn't be fuckin aloud._

She sat on the other side of the sofa, looking into the flame, quietly eating her cake. _It was that weird silence again, the silence that always happen between us. It isn't awkward or uncomfortable; it's a settle silence, I guess._

I couldn't take my eyes off her. Bonne was nestled up beside her, and she looked for peaceful, and happy. With her hair strung everywhere, finally she had that old bandana off. And with the huge shirt, and pants on she looked so… delicate or something.

"Tell me why your here." Her low, raspy voice softly questioned, she never tore her gaze from the fire.

I broke my stare from her, finally; _fuck I'm a creep._ And I suddenly found her rug interesting.

This is it. Fuckin suck it up and get to it.

"Can I trust ya?" I quickly muttered, so quickly; I wonder if she understoof…

She nodded, with a light smirk "Yes."

**Chelsea **

_De ja vu. We had this conversation before, only the other way around. Is he FINALLY letting me in? After all these weeks? If he finally realizing that I'm someone he can confine in?_

He sighed. _That's like the 6th time now? Something is really stressing him out_

I turned his head at me, and mumbled "Okay. Listen. You don't tell ANYBODY."

_Well, he don't seem too confident in himself right now._

I chuckled, "Seriously, Who do I have to tell?"

He rolled his eyes, but his tense face lightened up, showing he was at least a little but more comfortable now. I guess I'm just an easing person.

He spoke very quickly, but he seemed interested in my rug on the floor, he never broke his eyes away from it. "Okay. I was 5, so I vaguely remember this part." "But I do remember that my father was a criminal"

He squinted his eyes in thought, "He got a fuckin odd name, Something like Cloud, or Skye or something. But anyway, I believe He attempted a murder on a man, and stole all of his things. But the man didn't die; he suffered brain injuries and he is paralyzed for life."

His face loosened, and he mumbled, "So like you, I guess I can consider my father a monster as well." "Mom, named Jill; was devastated. She wanted to forget my father existed, she wanted to move on and never see him again, and she wanted NO memory what-so-ever of him."

His face stayed stern, "Well, I watched her for months get rid of everything that had anything to do with him. She was starting to go crazy; I mean, one second she was fine, than the next her eyes would turn into somebody else, and she would start screaming and throwing stuff around. It's like she developed two personalities, or something. One that didn't know Father even existed, and another that was still torn up over the shit he fuckin done."

He took in a deep breath; His face was still stern; as usual. But I could tell it was forced. And that this was the first time in forever, maybe even all his life that he repeated this.

"One day her 'second' personality slipped, and I'm pretty sure a third developed. It fuckin had to. Because she was somebody completely different, she was more… determined; she wanted to start fresh somewhere else, and she wanted to start dating again. Nothin bout Father was holdin her back anymore; except for the biggest, fuckin reminder ever. Me."

He sighed, "It went on for fucking months. 'Stop walkin that way, ya look just like yer father', 'stop sayin that. Sit down and shut up. Yer father use to say the same thing' Everything I did, was like him. Even the way I fucking breathed."

"And the shittiest part? My hair was white, and my eyes were bright fucking purple, even my fuckin face structure; it was all his." He rolled his eyes, "Now, walkin and talkin like him was one thing. But inheriting all of his main, odd features. That was somethin else. After all, Not everybody sees a chap that looks like us very damn often."

"Well, to Mom, that was torture. She was sick of lookin at her 'ex husband' every day. She gave me this cowboy hat. She always made me wear it low, like this"

He took the hat, and pulled it down over his face; the exact same way he does when he is embarrassed and don't want anyone to see his face.

"I hid under it for years, Fuck, sure I still do now. And I did it just so I could please her. But she just learned to ignore me. Somedays, she wouldn't speak a word to me. She was angry that I was still there I guess."

He finally stopped looking at the rug, and he just gazed into the fire, "On my 9th birthday, she finally decided to get rid of me. She drove me to a damn orphanage in the damn City, and left me there. AAnd after that, I never seen her again."

_How can he not have seen her again? Don't Maribelle know where her sister is?_

"Do you know where she went?" I softly asked,

He shook his head, "Nope, she skipped the country, and she must have changed her name. Aunt Maribelle was looking for her for years; she was never close with Mom, I can't even remember her from my child hood, but when Mirabelle found out that she ditched town, and I disappeared, she was fuckin pissed. She spend years lookin for me." He paused, "Well, I'll get to the after. Gotta stick with the time line, its beena while"

"Anyway, It's not Moms fault for hating me. I blame it entirely on Father. It was his for being so damn selfish. Instead of being a real fuckin man; he relied on stealing shit. Which would have got him into jail regardless"

_Well, I disagree with that... mothers should love their children no matter what._

He didn't break his eye contact with the fire. I stretched my legs into his laps and whicpered, "Is he still in Jail? Do you know?" I asked,

He shrugged, "I have no clue, Chelsea."

"Anyway. At the orphanage, I met Gray. He was also abandoned, but he was there since birth. But his mom was a teenager and just didn't want him, and didn't want to pay for an abortion. And he has zero records on his father;"

"I'm getting off topic, anyway; We were always best buddies. The rest of the kids were always playing, so optimistic;"

His face suddenly turned into a livid scowel, "It fuckin turned my stomach. They were always trying their fuckin best to impress the visiting adopters. Always smiling, and laughing. How the hell could a bunch of ditched kids, or kids with dead parents; act so goddess damn happy? It was all a fucking put on."

"Me and Gray didn't care about getting adopted. Our parents didn't want us in the first place. We obviously weren't good enough for them. So why would anyone else want us? It was nothing but a fuckin let down. A giant slap in the face."

"Anyway, 6 years passed. Now we were 14. We watched all the kids leave, and watched the newer youngsters replace them. And we were still here, we were the oldest kids. Plus, The nannys hated us, cause we were too saucy and contrary for fuckin words. And of course, If it's a decision between a sweet innocent little girl, or a stinky teenage boy; the girl was going. The food was disgusting. And they wouldn't give us body wash or deodorant when your hormones starting going nuts. And like, we were actually starting to outgrow the fucking beds. And bunking with a bunch of 8 and 9 year old was defiantly not fun."

"Gray came up with this nuts ideas; to run away. I told him he was crazy, where would we go? We have no money, and no social skills. Heck, we never even went outside the doors of the orphanage. I didn't even know what was across the road, we were locked in like a fuckin jail. Soo we just ended uo leaving it as a fucking daydream."

"One day, I was sat in the lobby chilling. And it is seriously burned into my mind. This kid, probably 6 or 7 was dragged in behind a super skinny, like I mean, she must have been on an all drug and alcohol diet.

Anyway, she dragged the little boy in behind her, and he was crying his heart out. And he was bawling. Her excuse for not wanting him? 'I'm too busy, I can't look after him.' "

Finally, He frowned, "It was like she was bringing her cat back to the pet store or something. But I thought, he is another unwanted kid, being brought her by his dead beat mother. Just like I was; and look where I am now, Still here. I couldn't help but think, would this youngster be like me? Would he stay here all his damn life? Just sulking."

He shook his head, "That's when I realized that the past fucking 6 years was nothing but a complete waste of time. I could have been going to fuckin school, or workin for money. Or whatever it is a teenager would do. That's when I realized I didn't want to be here anymore, I wanted to start my life."

"Gray and I looked through a travel magazine. We were flippin through places like Florida, China, Paris, Italy. But one particular place caught our eye; Nebraska. There were fields galore, so much corn, animals, Cowgirls,tractors, and most importantly, animals."

"It was Everything I always dreamed of. That night, we left. We stole money from the stupid orphange for train tickets. When we got there, we were so hungry and tired, so we found a barn and crashed there for the night."

He chuckled, "Anyway, it turns out that a old man and woman owned it, and they offered us money to do farm work on it, to help out. Since they were getting so old that they could hardly do the work. I enjoyed it, I really took to the animals. And Gray hated it, he spent all his time in the mines digging. We were still very anti-social. I HATED people."

"I got into drinking after work, we both did. And anyway, there was this bartender, Muffy, she was really something. Normally girls don't attract me, but she has these huge brown eyes, and white blonde hair. I think it was just lust, anyway, I started drinking more and more for an excuse to see her. I was just attracted to her. Plus, I found it exciting; I was becoming sick of farming, I wanted something else to occupy myself. Now, I was 16 now, mind ya. And I was sick of being lonely and dark."

He shook his head in disgust, and snarled " Gray always told me not to bother. She wasn't worth it. But I did anyway. And don't judge, I ended up sleeping with the girl. I know, it's awful for me to take her innocence like that, and now I feel like a complete fucking tool for it. I never shoul-"

I spoke up, "Vaughn, It's just sex. That should be the least of your worries."

He snapped his head over at me, and blushed. But still deep in thought, "You honestly don't think it's a big deal?" he muttered

I shook my head, "No way" _Seriously? If he only knew the shit I seen or done, sex is probably the most innocent thing I have ever done haha_

"Well, I guess… Well kinda… did that until I was 18. I ALWAYS asked her to be my girlfriend, but she would always refuse. Saying stuff like 'I can't be fully committed' and 'I don't want to ruin what we have' and stuff. But I felt like I was really falling for her."

He scowled, "One day I goes into the club, She was engaged to some other jerk. That pissed me off. She betrayed me, used me for her pleasure or whatever. Well I was livid. But then I realized, I didn't trust her in the first place. I never told her my past, or about my parents. So I came to the conclusion that I didn't actually like her at all, I just thought she was hot."

"After that I went back into isolation. Anyway, I cut back on drinking, since I stopped going to the bar and all; I never had much of a choice. I continued working, and then one day a man showed up looking for Gray, how he tracked us down? I'll never know.

He said it was instinct, and that if you want something bad enough, it just happens. He was Grays grandfather, and he told Gray that his daughter didn't tell him or his wife that she was pregnant, she gave birth in the woods, and threw him off at the orphanage. And he knew, he would have raised Gray as his own."

Vaughn rolled his eyes, "Anyway, it was a happy reunion, whatever, but then Gray left. He moved to Mineral Town with his Grand Father.

"I was left alone. But Not even 2 months later, a woman and very annoying girl, just a couple years younger than me, moved into the house up the road. They came to the house that day, to talk to the man I worked for.

The older woman was an animal trader, and she was trying her hardest to get promoted to a shop keeper. So has you guessed, it was Aunt Mirabelle, and Jules."

He smirked, "Of course, I didn't know them I couldn't even remember that I had an aunt. So I just nonchalantly walked into the room, mindin my own business to get fresh milk from the fridge

They lost it when they caught glimpse my eyes, hair and hat. Mirabelle asked my name, and I answered; I didn't want to, but I did, you know how I am."

"The woman broke down crying and hugged me. She invited me to her house and told me how that she was my Moms sister. A little after that, she begged me to move in with her and Jules. We got close, really close. Well, You know that."

"The old man passed away a little later, and the woman moved in Mineral Town to be with her granddaughter and grandson; Ellen, I dunno if you know her. But The nurse at the clinic was her Grand daughter"

"But anyway. A new guy moved into the farm and started over. And Mirabelle ended up getting me a job as an Animal Trader, and she finally got her job as a store keeper. I was everywhere, and I would go to Mineral Town and stay with Gray, and I would go back to Nebraska during the week and give her cows too. Then when I turned 20, I decided it was time for me to get my own place, in the city. So I have my apartment, still got it. And I started making good money cause I was so good with animals."

"When I turned 22, Maribelle was asked to come here; Sunshine Islands. So I gave up my transports to Nebraska, and just stuck to Mineral Town and Here. And I still spend my weekend in the city."

He finally took a breath, "And here I am now."

_I stayed silent. That was really really long. I can't believe how hard it was for him to deal with this. We don't even know the where abouts of his mom, is she alive, dead? He never even got to go to school? And his stupid mother made him so… unsure, and unconfident. She actually forced him to get rid of the stupid hat. _

_Its awful. I never even met her, and I hate her guts. I was raised to know that you should always, and that everything happens for a reason. And he was raised being told that he was a disgrace, and that he wasn't good enough. No wonder he is so cold towards everything, and don't see things in its true colors._

"It all sounds stupid now," he muttered,

_Stupid? What sounds stupid?_

"Compared to your story anyway, At least my mother didn't die." He added.

I frowned, _He had it so much more emotionally harder than me,_

I reached out and touched his arm and said "No Vaughn. My mom was an amazing woman. She left me because it was Gods time to take her from the world. My mom didn't have a choice to leave me." I frowned, "But your mom had the choice. She left you because she didn't want to."

Vaughn stiffened at those words,

_I don't mean to be rude, but I'm telling him the truth. _"You have to stop torturing yourself over her. She was selfish, and that makes her awful. You're not your dad, and you're not your mother. Look at all the things you ever did for me. I think your one of the most selfless people ever. It just takes you a bit to warm up, only because you learned not to trust people easily. That is completely understandable because of all your situations."

He looked at me and stayed silent,

"You just have to know that not everybody in this world is your mom, or your dad, or that mother dropping off her kid, or even Muffy. But some people out there are a lot like that old man, and like Julia and Maribelle. You just got to give them chances, and it will be so much easier for you. You just gotta get out of your rut."

"And don't worry about your eyes, and your hair. Just because your mom didn't like it, don't mean everyone else don't. Your unique Vaughn, everything about you is."

_I was done my talk, its up to him to figure out the rest._He stared at me, for minutes, not even saying a single word. And I continued to hold his arm. _What is he thinking right now? What is going on inside that gorgeous head of his?_

**Vaughn**

… _completely fucking speechless._

_She is so damn right. Chelsea is always right, no matter what. _

_Why the hell do she care so much? Why the hell did she sit there and listen to me ramble that whole time?_

_How did she understand me so much that she even had advice and everything after?_

_No one have ever fuckin gave me advice. No one ever actually fuckin cared enough. _

_But she does care. And it shows. But she is a lot like me as well, she don't be friends with just anyone. From what I know; Her mom, Me, Julia, and that guy she went to school with._

She stared me back, with her giant dark navy blue orbs. _What do they remind me of? I would say sapphires, but sapphires aren't dark enough. How can someones eyes be so black, that they are blue? Everything about this girl is... Unique as well, Unique like me, apperently._

_All this time, I have been looking for the right word to explain this girl; Weird, Strange, Nice, Plain, Silly, Conserved... but Unique seems to do it_

I opened my mouth, thoughtlessly, _"Thanks Chels, I guess."_

She gripped my arm tighter, and grinned widely, she chuckled, "What did you just call me?"

_Ah fuck. I called her Chels. Goddess dammit. Now that shows I'm completely fine with bein her friend._

_Which is okay, right?_

_I sighed, _"Iunno, I'm kinda suck of saying yer name. Chels is shorter."

She snickered, "A nickname should represent someone you know."

I muttered back, "Yeah. Well, Chels suit ya, its your name anyway"

She nodded, while deep in though, "Yeah I guess. It's better than the other nick name I used to have. I hate it."

_Chelsea? Hate something? I'm curious. _I rose my eyebrow, "Yeah? What was it?"

She scoffed, "Baby."

My mouth twitched. _That's what I use to call Muffy. It's a nickname for people that overcome with lust, and that are attracted to them. _

_I wonder if Chelsea knows that? And more importantly, who the hell called her that?_

"Who use to call you that?"

Chelsea sighed, "Well, everyone. Only a few people called me Chelsea. It was Just Baby."

_Why would a lot of people felt she deserved the lustful nickname like 'baby'_?

I looked at her plain face, her average chestnut hair, her baggy wardrobe.

I don't see anything extremely lustful. Not to be noticed by large groups of people anyway.

"You know," I began, "Thats what guys call girls when they are attracted to them, in sexual ways.."

Chelsea never even flinched at the word. She just mumbled some, in auditable. It sound like, "I could of told ya that."

I just ignored it. I yawned and looked at the clock,

_Fuck, It's 5:00 am, that's mad. I have been here for 3 friggin hours. _

I stood up, "Hey. I better get going. Ya got to get rest."

She nodded her head, while she dragged herself over and crawled into her bed. I'm pretty sure she went out as soon as she hit the pillow, she looked so at ease.

I broke my gaze at her, and threw more logs onto her fire. I bet it's freezing out after all that rain.

I walked over and reached for the door knob, and as I closed the door behind me; I heard a meek, tired voice flow from her bed,

"Nebraska. Thanks for trusting me. You won't regret it, I promise."

I couldn't help but grin at this,

"See you tomorrow, Chelsea." I managed to spit out.

_How in the hell can people manage to talk and smile at the same time_?

_ Its fuckin beyond me._


	20. Chapter 20: Lassoed

**I never read this over, so if there is any errors, try to figure it out on your own haha :3**

**Chapter 20: Lassoed**

**Chelsea**

_I lo__oked in my Fridge, nothing interesting._

_I gazed into my cupboards, nothing._

_I looked in the freezer, Nothing._

_I checked the cupboard again, still nothing._

_Why am I even still doing that? It's not like anything is going to magically appear out of nowhere._

_My belly grumbled, I am absolutely starving. After such a hard days work, I deserve a delicious some cooked meal, but that ain't happening. Looks like I'll be eating at the diner this evening._

I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was a bloody state, it was full of chicken feather and dirt. _Typical for a farmer._ I grunted, as I wrestled my brush down through it, and pulled it into a supper messy side braid. And I folded my bandana up like a head band and wrapped it ontop of my forehead.

_Mind as well try to tame it a little bit, I think it's a good as a farmer is gonna get. And it's great!_

_I walked down the gravel road to the diner, walking is all we do here, no trucks or cars, nothing. And the air really proves it, everything is so fresh, unlike the polluted city air. I can actually feel my that my lungs have loosened up from all the smoke and cigarette smoke that I was swimming in 24/7. _

_I breathed in the crisp fall air delightfully; everything here is just so brisk and refreshing. I never want to go back to the city._

_I finally pulled open the door to the diner, about time, I thought my stomach was going to disappear, I'm that starving_

I went to sit to an empty table at the front, when my eye caught a glimpse of a flash of silver in the corner, I seen that he had the cowboy once again hauled down into his face. I sighed, _I wish he would stop doing that. He is gorgeous, he should know that…_

I slid into the chair across from him, he never acknoleged me, not a 'Hi', not even so much of a glance. _Great, he is probably going to get all crooked again, after everything last night and he still got nerve to get on like this? I swear…_

"Are you crabby again or something?" I questioned

His head darted up, "Oh, sorry, I thought it you were Julia, I'm just really tired."

_I would say. I was too, we had a late night. I haven't stayed up like that since I was workin in a strip joint. _ "Me too. And starving, That's why I came for supper."

He nodded, and Nick laid his sandwich in front of him.

"What would you like, missy?"

I pondered for a second, "Um, do you guys have chicken yet?"

Nick frowned, "No."

_Oh Of freakin course, Seriously? How am I suppose to the protein around here? A hard working girl needs her friggin meat. I'm meat deprived, It's awful._

I sighed, "Aw, alright. Well, I'll have what he got" Nodding towards Vaughns sandwich. _Something super quick, I'm famished._

I glanced back up at Vaughn, Too see that he was looking at me with the most disgusted, and taken back face I have ever seen. If it wasn't so weird, I would have laughed.

"Whats your problem?" I asked, curious to what in the world he was thinking

He just stared at me, wide eyed, "Chicken, Chelsea? You fuckin kiddin me. You seriously eat meat and stuff?"

I tilted me head, "Uh, yeah, why? Whats wrong with that?"

His eyes grew wider, "Chelsa! That's fuckin awful. You can't just go around eatin whatever was killed, gutted, and threw in a pot."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "Vaughn, it's food, Why are you so taken back over this?"

He muttered, "Well, I expect for a farmer with chickens and cows to respect animals a little more than that."

I smirked, _Is he kidding me? He seriously thinks there is something wrong with eating meat? _"What do you mean? You don't eat meat?"

He gasped, "Damn, No way in hell!"

I screwed up a face, _Really? A grown man as muscular and built as Vaughn, don't eat meat? That's a joke._

"Well, why not?" I asked.

He looked at me for a second, and cleared his throat, "It's not humaine. To eat a living creature. Like seriously Chels, Would you eat Bow?"

_Hmm, good point. I love Bow, she is my first pet. So nah, I probably wouldn't. She is a part of my farm, I get eggs off of her._

_But, than again. A lot of people raise animals just for food. Like pigs for bacon, cows for beef, chicken, ducks, and even more… and that's how we get out meat. So what why would Bow be treated any differently?_

_Haha, I sound so barbaric right now. Of course I shouldn't eat my pets!_

_But I guess the situation goes two ways._

I shrugged, and muttered, "I probably would, If I was hungry enough. I sound like such a savage right now, haha"

His jaw dropped, and a mumbled, "Your unreal Chelsea." Then he sarcastically joked, "Remind me to never sell ya livestock again"

I fake rolled my eyes; as I gave him my cynical smirk, "I promise, that I will never eat my animals. Unless I was starving to death and my guts were starting to fall out Deal?"

He chuckled, "Ha, deal."

_Speaking of food; I'm freakin Starving. _I glanced at Vaughns Sandwhich, _It just looks so good… _It began sliding towards me. I raised an eyebrow at the cowboy across from me, as he sled half a sandwich across the table.

He smirked, "Eat half of that, for goddess Sakes, before ya starts goin up and tearin the guts out of your poor chicken."

I reached over and pretend to smack his arm, "Be good, you" I muttered, as I took a bite out of the sandwich, "You can have half of mine when it comes, then we're even"

_Well that was a nice thing of Vaughn to do. I knew we were on good terms, but I didn't know he was so comfortable that he could share food with me. _

I was distracted by a deep throaty scowel, I glanced up to see Vaughn glaring knives across the room,

"What's your deal?" I questioned.

Vaughn picked at his sandwich, "The damn blonde headed douchebag won't stop staring at you."

_Blonde headed douchebag? Which one? 3 lives in this town._

I nonchalantly turned to pretend I was talking money from my back pack. I looked up to see Mark sitting alone, watching me. I accidently made eye contact with him. Well, he lit up like a Christmas tree, His mouth turned into a giant, dazzling smile.

Okay, what the hell is going on here? I never did so much as mutter one word to him in my life. Why is he noticing me now?

I sheepishly smiled back, _how could I ignore such a huge, friendly smile? Sure, I don't enjoy this whole 'friendly exchange' without knowing him deal. But I'm not going to be a bitch for no reason._

I turned back to Vaughn with a confused looked marked over my face, _Why did Mark look at me like that?_

Vaughn rose his eyebrow, and flatly said "I didn't know ya two talked."

I shook my head, "We don't. That why it's weird."

He scoffed, "He is a jerk. Don't even give him a time of day."

I rolled my eyes,_ Typical Vaughn. He don't even know this guy. I hate it when he just automatically suppose he hates someone. And I would actually do anything in this world to break through to Vaughn, and show him that not everyone are pricks like the people in his past._

"Vaughn, he can't be that bad. I'm not going to be a bitch, if he talks to me, I'll talk to him as well. I would do it to anyone. If someone is nice, I'm not. If someone is a dick, then I'll be a dick. Simple."

He stared at me, "Fuck, fine. But listen here. Ya better be careful around him and stuff."

I tilted my head, "Why would I have to be careful?"

"Cause I don't trust him one goddess bit. Ya know."

"Why?"

He pulled hit hat into his eyes, and muttered, "Well Chels, yer not exactly the ugliest girl around, and stuff."

_Oh, so he is worried about my well being? Well I know I'm not ugly. If I thought I was ugly, I wouldn't of had that stupid entertaining job in the first place._

_But lets just say, my face isn't as perfect looking as I'm used to it being. I think my flaws are beautiful, but some people are too dense too see that. Besides, Mark has Sabrina. And for sure he finds her stunning, even though she cakes on that much make up it ain't fit…_

"True." I sighed, "But I'm not exactly the most attractive girl around either."

_Vaughn stayed quite. I'm guessing it was a silent agreement. But unlike most girls, I don't care, I wasn't fishing for compliments like other girls when they say it. I know that the guys of this island probably don't find me as attractive as Julia, Lily, Lanna, Sabrina, or Natalie. But I don't care, I'm happy. And that's all that matters. I knew it was the truth, so I'm not arguing the truth._

Suddenly, the vacant chair between Vaughn and I was pulled out, and someone slumped down into it.

"Hey Chelsea." said a preppy male voice, "I heard about your accident. How are you?"

I groaned, "Hello. And that accident was 2 weeks ago. Thanks for the concern."

_Why is Mark here? And why is he suddenly interested in me? Thinks are getting odd around here._

Vaughn glared at Mark the whole tome.

Mark shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry. Sabrina and I were on the verge of break up. I was busy. But now, I'm not."

I just nodded my head. _Honestly? I really couldn't give two shits_.

Vaughn cleared his voice and spoke up, "So, now that yer single, yer comin sniffin around Chelsea?"

Marks face turned slightly amused, and he smirked, "Sniffin Around, Cowboy? I think you've been hanging with the animals too long."

Vaughn scowled, and muttered, "damn jerk."

I sighed, "Listen,I dunno what you're up too, but you should know, I'm pretty picky on my friends. No, I'm a not choosy person, I just don't like people who would take advantage of others."

Mark nodded, accompanied with that shining smile "Oh yeah, I totally understand 100%, But I can't think of that I could possibly use you for."

I thought about it for a second, _good point. I really don't have anything to offer. I'm not rich by no means, and I don't own any cool material things that would interest him. Sure, I think everything I own is awesome. But why would be want any of it?_

I looked at Vaughn, confused as shit. Why am I so confused?

"Your right, I really don't have anything you could use me for." I muttered.

_Maybe Mark wasn't so bad after all. Maybe I was becoming a little quick to judge, like Vaughn._

Mark leaned back into his chair, and ruffled his sun kissed blonde hair into his hands. His tan skin kind of sparkled, and I could tell he was a really super muscular guy. His emerald green eyes opened and he picked at the napkin,

_I have to admit. That guy is arguably one of the best looking looking guys I have ever laid eyes on. He is actually kind of breath taking. And I have worked with a lot of males, and no one is even close to Mark on the hot scale._

I smirked and glanced back at the cowboy who was staring needles at me.

I sighed. _Why would he care anyway? I swear, this man Shit, did Vaughn see me sizing Mark up? is so complex. I would love to know exactly what goes through his thick mind._

**Vaughn**

_Well, that cock suckin son of'a bitch.  
><em>

_Who do he think he is? Waltzing on over here, with his pretty boy looks, distracting Chelsea?_

_Sure, Chelsea is different. She knows her tools from her normal people. But hey, she is a girl, and all girls don't fuckin mind 'good looking' fellas fuckin hangin around. _

_Look at her, staring at him. She is obviously sizing him up. What the hell? Why don't she ever look at me like that. _

_Dammit Vaughn, you don't fuckin want her too anyway. _

_Wait now, is she smirking to herself? What the fucking hellll. _

She caught eye contact with me. And lost the smirk. _That's right. Feel guilty for falling for the douchebags charm._

Chelsea cleared her throat, "Well, that was good." she reached into her and slapped her money on the table. She got up, straightened out her fitted long sleeve white shirt, and turned around, "are you coming Nebraska?"

I shot up and threw my miry down. The raspy voice continued, "Bye Mark."

I walked quickly to catch up with her. We walked in silence.

Why was she acting all moody now? "Chelsea, what's wrong?"

She snorted, "You looked at me like I was some girl of... Cheerleader when I looked at Mark."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not a fan. The prick, I don't trust the guy."

She snapped, "Vaughn! That's exactly your problem! You look at someone and decide you don't like them!"

She calmed down a bit, "Listen, I'll PROVE to you that not everyone in this world are idiots. Like Mark; for example. Besides, a lot of the people in town likes him. So He can't really be that bad. Majority, right?"

_Of __course she would disagree with me. It's all she does. And of course she would fuckin 'give him a chance' I'm pretty sure she would give anyone a fuckin chance if they seemed nice enough._

_She is just trying to help you._

_I don't give a shit, she can try to warm me up to whoever the fuck she wants. Anyone BUT that douchebag… why can't it just be some loser, like Pierre or Elliot?_

Chelsea eyed me and did that sly smirk, "Listen Nebraska, We gotta stop our arguing. We are always at it."

I shrugged, "We argue because we both have different opinions. It's not always a bad thing, ya know."

Chelsea nodded, "Yeah. I guess."

We walked until we ended up in the jungle. I sat on a stump and she led in the grass.

_Stuff feels so comfortable with Chelsea. It so, easy, like breathing. And It's so like… natural. I don't feel one bit bothered or annoyed, _

_Well, only sometimes I'm annoyed and stuff. But right now I feel 100% content._

I watched her huge navy orbs dart around at her surroundings as she sat up in the grass. She started unraveling her long chest nut braid, while she looked around at the leaves falling form the trees.

She squinted her eyes, trying to get a better glimpse of a squirrel in the far tree, _She became very suddenly fascinated, like she never even seen a stupid squirrel before._

_Well, she probably haven't, she was born and breed in New York City, so maybe that's why she seems so interested in everything. She is so so damn observant. She really seizes shit up ._

She shook her head, and ran her fingers through her long hair. It fell around her face like springs, it was very similar to Julias, only Chelseas was longer. _But its fuckin funny cause Julias hair is always perfect and brushed down; but Chelseas is always a fuckin state, like right now; Its all frizzy, and kinda bushy. Plus, I think I see a couple pieces of grass in it stickin out around her bandana 'headband' thingy._

She led back down and let her big hair now swim into the grass around her. She closed her eyes, and let a grin grow across her face while the sunshine radiated from her face. She looked so... Earth childy... Like a tree hugger, or something If you know what I mean? Like the way her hair is oozing from around her head band, and I dunno; whatever, you get the jest.

Her little mouth opened, "Vaughn. When I was attacked, I seen that you had the wolf all roped up I the corner, right?"

"Mhmm." I grunted. _Why in the heck is she thinking about this now? That was fuckin last week._

"How did you do it?" she asked, intently

"I walked up and put a fuckin leash n' collar on it. What'did ya think?" I smirked sarcastically.

Chelsea rolled her eyes, but grinned at the same time, "Oh yeah, I'm sure now; Tough Guy.", and then she opened her eyes, and turned onto her side to face me, putting all of her weight on her elbow that was keeping her upper body off of the ground, "Seriously now, How'd ya do it?

I smirked, "Lassoed it."

Her face lite up with a huge smile, "I thought so! I thought they only did that in the movies!"

I shook my head, "Nah, it's a good way to calm animals down. Show em who's the boss"

_She crawled over to me, and looked up into my eyes. The sun brought out the deep blue in her dark sapphires, and they she had the stupid sly smirk on her face again, like she was up to something.  
><em>

I wanted to grin, _why do this girl have such a stupid effect on me?_

Then, she grabbed the lasso from my belt.

"What in the world are y-?"

She gave me a devilish look, accompanied by that sly smirk, "Your going to show me how they lasso in Nebraska, Cowboy"

_With that, she started spinning the rope in the air, very clumsily,like in the movies. Her body was doing this weird movement in order for the rest of her arm to be able to spin the rope. Overall; she looking like a damn fool._

"Hahahahahah" I laughed.

_Fuck. _I cringed,_ I hate my stupid stupid STUPID laugh. Its so fucking tangy and stupid. I hope she never hear-_

"Vaughn!" Her eyes lite up, "You laughed! I never heard a real laugh from the tough Vaughn Sanders befroe!"

Fuck, I Pulled my hat down over my eyes. Laughing wasn't even worth it, she don't look that funny, anyway…

"Whatever." I muttered, "Want me to show ya, how to lasso or not?"

She eagerly nodded her head, and passed me the rope.

I adjusted the rope properly in my hands, "Alright," I cleared my throat, humbley, "point to something for me to lasso, anything at all."

She looked around the clareing for a few second, and she finally pointed to an old tree branch up high in a tree. It was on a stupid angle, and it was fairly tiny as well.

_Of course she would try to make it hard. But nothing is too hard to Vaughn. Ha,_

I spun the loop, building momentum, watched my target. Then I let her rip. I watched it wrap around the branch, perfectly.

I turned to the girl who was smiling very brightly, I tried my hardest not to smirk, _this is makin me feel so damn talented._

"Not bad, Nebraska." she giggled, "Now it's MY turn!"

I yanked the loop loose, and pulled it down out of the tree for her. She grabbed the rope and started to swing it around, She looked to concentrated on what she was doing, Like it was something she just HAD to accomplish.

I smirked, "Get the same branch I got."

She snorted, "Oh yes, I knows now. I wouldn't be able to Lasso that if my life depended on it."

I smirked, I love it when she makes me feel pro. "Why not?" I snickered, "I did it."

Chelsea wound up at a close by stump. And she missed about a mile a mile.

"Dont tell me you were aiming for that stump." I snickered,

She sarcastically snapped back, "OH well SORRY ; for not being such a professional like you."

I smirked and rolled my eyes, While moving in closer towards her. I wrapped my arms around her and grabbed hold to both of her hands,

"Look. Take it in one hand like this right there." I moved one oh her hands against the middle of the rope, "now, the other holds a little ahead.  
>You use this hand to properly aim." I moved the other up towards the loop.<p>

"Now. We start gently spinning it, but not wild like before. Slowly."

I let go of her hands. She focused on the stump again, she concentrated very hard, she closed one eye, and stuck out the tip of her tounge. And slowly she started spinning the rope in her arms. _One again, very stupidly, like she was in one of those stupid cartoon shows._

_She can't possibly think that is right in her head. No use what so ever._

"Nope, Wrong." She turned to face me, with a curious look in her eyes, I got behind her again and positioned her hands once again. This time I kept her little hands in mine, while I swiftly began to quicken the momentum of the rope.

When I got her into the right formation, and the rope was spinning properly, I muttered, "Alright, I'm gonna let go in a second. Ys just gotta keep the momentum going steady like dis, den loosen yer grip while it comes directly inline with yer target."

She nodded her head, but kept all her attention on the stump.

I let go of the rope, and she kept spiining it the right way. I waited until the rope lined up with the stump, "Go" I muttered

She released. And this time it only missed about 2 feet from the stump. Hey, an improvmenr from before. Actually, a huge one.

"Good job. But I don't think you'll be peeling savage wolfs off any damsels any time soon."

Chelsea chuckled, and tried to lasso my head, all she did though was whip it at me, "Ow! Chelsea that fucking smurted."

She spun around and sighed, "I tried to strangle ya with it. Oh well, I'll learn someday."

I nodded, "Yeah. I guess. I have to leave soon. I gotta pack my stuff and spend time with Mirabelle. I think she needs things done that involves my muscles."

She looked at me with kind of a grin slash frown. She replied, "Well, I guess I won't see you until next week then."

"Yup. Be careful while I'm gone. See ya around, Chels." I tipped my hat to her and walked off.

I finally got to my house, and Elliot was there. Alone. I snickered and walked past him and down the hall.

"Uh, H-h-hey man." I froze and snapped my head back at the pathetic little voice behind me. "Uh.. There is a uh, guys night... Tonight at Dennys... At um. 10 if you want to go."

I nodded and walked on. _Like the fuckin hell I was going to that. Watching Them drink and act like fools all night. Besides, my boat leaves at 2 am tonight... I should really rest and stuff._

I looked up into my window to see Chelsea running around her garden with her Husky. Smiling and laughing. I grinned.

_She is such a great girl. So down-to-earth, and level headed. Not like a lot of the bimbos hanging around. _

_Nothin like fuckin Muffy_

I groaned. No, defiantly not like Muffy. She was so... Bubbly, sensitive, feminine, stuck up... Sexy mainly.

Chelsea on the other hand, is so... Chill, spitey, natural, considerate, caring... Unique. There is no better word for it.

I watched her a bit longer, _the more I watch her, the more I need to think of another word to describe her. She is certainly unique, but she is something else too._

_Goddess dammit it. I shook my head. Chelsea is just a damn girl anyway. Why the fuck do I care so much, I don't care._

_I wonder what the hell other people think of her._

_I hated the fuckin way that the damn idiot was staring at her today. yeah, only because he was looking at her like a goddess damn skin hawk on the prowl, and she was the little innocent mouse to pray on. _

_I scoffed. I mean it. Chelsea is being so STUPID for actually deciding to 'Prove not everyone is bad' Its fuckin stupid._

_Why do she care if I opens up to people or not? I don't care, I'm pretty content. And Honestly? I don't truust the young fucker. And I defiantly don't want that girl hanging around with the dick._

_I wonder what goes through his fuckin mind when he looked at her?_

_I looked at the clock; 11:42_

_Ha! Shit! I'm missin the get together!_

_Kidding. Like fuck I would go to the anyway. Its just a bunch of douchebags talkin about the chicks on the island anyway. I wouldn't dream of goin to-_

_Wait, Damnit. Maybe Mark will mention Chelsea? _

I growled, then sighed. I fucking Hate worryin about the chicky.

I guess it wouldn't kill to go there for a bit…


	21. Chapter 21: Screwed

**Sorry I didn't check over the last one!**

**I was way to lazy, but I read back over, it was pretty **

**much just a few spelling errors, so I'm sure**

**everyone lived through it. :)**

**I finally decided to add a bit of drama in the Fiction, **

**Chapter 21: Screwed**

**Vaughn **

_Pure Sausage Fest. 100% drunk fools being their douchebags selves. _

_Seriously. Denny and Elliot are playing beer pong, and sucking fuckin balls at it._

_Mark was going runnin around with the Beer Funnel._

_Pierre and Will was sat down playing cards._

Me? I was sat to the table- my arms crossed, and hat down over my eyes. I sighed and looked at the clock, 12:32am. _Only 1 hour and 28 minutes left until the stupid boat arrives._

The chairs to the table all became occupied around me. Great, they decided to grace me with their damn presence.

Elliot sighed, "I'm going to be so hungover tomorrow. Natalie is going to kill mr for being lazy and sick."

Pierre hiccupped and laughed, "Its okay. Your sister is fucking sexy when she gets angry!"

The boys all cheered with laughter. "Shut up, Pierre. She friggin twin sister..."

"Whatever man." Pierre continued, "She is a damn babe. She's flat as a board though... And she got no ass... I think it's the hair that does is for her." the guys nodded in agreement.

Will added in, "Yes, the attitude too. They are the best when they are saucy."

Mark joined in, "The attitude makes her hot. She's always on fire."

_Really now, I always found her a down right bitch. Nothing intriguing about that_

Elliot sighed, "Shut up guys. It's my sister."

Pierre chuckled, "Sorry buddy. I'm still trying to get in her pants, ya know. She's as innocent as I don't know what."

Pig, give the midget a scattered beer and his fuckin balls drops

If anyone said that about Julia, I'll plumbed them.

Denny cheerfully laughed and rose his glass into the air, "HERES TO ELLIOTS WOMAN! FOR GRACING US WITH OUTRAGOUS CLEVAGE, AND SEXY LEGS EVERY DAY!"

"HERE! HERE!" they all raised their glasses in the air.

I scowled angrily, but no one heard.

Mark began, "Elly boy! Did you tap that yet!"

_I hate that blonde goddess damn prick, so help me, I'll fuckin kill em_

"no man. I-"

He got cut off by Will, "The wimp can't even look at her in a snow suit without passing out! Not alone stark naked! Ol' Elly wouldn't know what to do with the rack she has!"

Elliot began to wiggle his thumbs, "guys.. Vaughn..." I must of been glaring harder than I thought. They all shut up and looked at me, shit baked, I must add...

"Anyway!" Mark bellowed. _Obviously, being the king shit of the crew._ "Denny man, Whats on the go with your Superstar? Why isn't she a super star anymore?"

Denny slapped his beer down, "Man, I dunno. She was sayin that she got dropped for something for some stripper or something."

Mark laughed idiotically, "WHO gives a SHIT!"

Will joined in, "She got an ass like a bubble. Fuckin hot."

Pierre nodded, "Yes. It's defiantly the ass that does her in. And that innocent face that makes her fanaticizing."

Elliot joined in, "Will, man, don't get me STARTED on Lily, bro."

The guys all drooled I'm pretty sure. "Man," Mark began, "She could be a fucking porn star."

Denny nodded eagerly, "I'd watch it."

Will added in, proudly _Seriously, Will isn't pissed that his chaps are talkin bout his girl like that?_" She certainly is a stunner. Her pale body is like velvet, and her body is perfect. Perfect size."

Mark added in, "Man, is she kinky or what?"

Will sighed "Not preciously... She is promised to innocence to the Harvest Goddess, 'saving herself for when she is wedded'. Load of bull shit if you ask me."

Elliot spoke up, "Julia says the same thing." he made akward eye contact with me, "Uh, not that I would do it or anything..." he kinda mumbled, covering himself up.

Denny added in, "Lanna is the same way."

Pierre nodded, "Yeah...same with Natalie.."

I sighed, _idiots. They're all dyin for a bit of skin. Monsters._

"Yo," Denny piped up, looking at mark "what's with you and Sabrina?"

Mark sighed, "The usual boyfriend-is-not-rich-enough-to-support-daughter deal. He said the day I become a successful farmer, is the day I can date is daughter."

Pierre frowned, "Aw, too bad man. She was one of those intelligent types. Not many of them around."

Will added in, "Fantasies with her could range from anything. Sexy Librarian, secretary, etc..."

The guys stared at him in disgust...

_I think its all disgustin-  
><em>

_Oh Wait, aren't they related? What the hell... Dirty fucker._

"Oh shit," he added, "Forget I EVER said that…"

The guys shrugged.

"Hey." Mark spoke up, "What do everyone think about Chelsea?"

My head snapped at the mention of the name. _I swear, if they talking about her like she is nothin but a piece of tit and ass, I'll go fucking insane…_

Denny shrugged, "Hmmmm…She is plain as fuck."

Will add, "Defiantly. She seems like such a drag to be around."

Elliot spoke up, "I go to her farm every day. She NEVER says a word. I think she is a ditz. Always got her head in the clouds."

Pierre spoke up,puzzeled, "Chelsea...who is Chelsea?"

"The farmer." the guys all spat.

"Oh," Pierre's eyes narrowed, "The bitch who beat up Natalie. Nat is right. She thinks she is too good for us. Too good for everyone."

Mark joined in, "Yeah man. Actually, she is a lame excuse for a female. I find her pathetic."

Elliot nodded, "It would kill her so start socializing."

Denny added, "Her eyes a fucking black man."

Mark nodded, "Its creepy actually. And her hair is so boring and dull."

Will added in, "Honestly boys. There is not one thing attractive about that girl. She is so..." he stopped for a word.. "Boring…"

_Boring? Pathetic? A drag? Bitch? Pathetic? Creepy? Too good for everyone?_

_That is not the Chelsea I know. She is actually the complete opposite. What a bunch of jerks._

_I cant fucking decide if I'm fucking raging inside that none of the idiots are 'into her' or if I'm pissed off cause they are fucking talking her to the dirt._

_In my opinion, Chelsea is the best girl on this damn island, probably even the best girl I ever fuckin met. _

Mark spoke again, "Do anyone know her 'vow' to her innocence? Is she waitin until marriage, orrr?"

Elliot snickered, "Believe me, if a girl like Julia is going to put out. Someone like Chelsea DIFFENTLY won't do it." he glanced up at me like a poor puppy dog.

_Whatever._ _He is all talk and no action anyway._

_And why the fucking fuck would Mark be interested in Chelseas fucking sexual views? Why the hell should he be fucking interested? It's none of his goddess damn business._

"Vaughn." I slied at the blonde asshole, "Your buddies with Chelsea. Is she a virgin?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why the fuck would ya want to know that? Its none of yer goddess damn business"

He shrugged, with that stupid smile plastered across his face "I unoo, might be interesting for future references. I bet I could screw her." he bragged, "Once a guy like me, gets at a lonely girl like that, they start screamin my name."

My lip curled in anger, _what a fucking son of a bitch._

"Besides, Maybe, I could find out what's hiding under all those baggy shirts."

_Fucking damn goddess asshole. Over my goddess damn dead fucking body will that goddess damn prick ever touch, and even fucking see what that young chicky up on the farm is 'hiding' under her clothes. The fucking goddess damn pig. _

The guys groaned. One of them hollered, "Dude, I wouldn't waste my time on… That… If she had something to hide, she wouldn't be hiding it. You know what girls are like"

_Wasting time on 'That'? They talk about her like she is some kind of fucking plague, or something. _

_And 'if she had something to hide, she wouldn't be hiding it'? Well, Unlike the other skanks on Sunshine Islands, Chels ain't no fucking slut. There is nothing worst than a Lady exposing herself, or making herself look like trash. If the girl is 'hiding something' than she is just being fucking sensible._

_I shoulda known that comin here tonight would of just fucking poisoned me._

Mark smirked that disgusting, cocky grin. _Fucking prick,_ and chuckled, "Vaughn man, what do you think? Do you think she would be a good fuck?"

I growled; _what a goddess damn asshole. Here She is, trying to prove Mark is a fucking 'good guy' (good luck proving that one). And here he is, being a fucking inconsiderate, dirty, prick._

_Why ain't I surprised? Who in their right fucking mind can talk about a woman in such a fucking away. I fucking HATE pricks who dis respect women. _

_More importantly, I hate pricks who disrespect Chelsea._

_And with her fucking past, and how fucking traumatized she is with pigs, she don't want bastards like that trailing around her. Goddess only knows what he might try n pull with her. _

_And yet she is stupid enough to fucking try to 'prove he is a decent guy' just to fucking prove me wrong._

_FUCK, I_ slammed my hand on the table_, I have that poor girl SCREWED over, Why the hell do I have to be so god damn idiotic?_

Elliot jumped, I swear that loser think I'm going to beat the shit out of him 24/7.

Mark smirked, and looked at me. He was obviously trying to piss me off. We do NOT get along… never did… never fucking well.

That greasy smirk rages my blood. I rose from the table, and grabbed hold to the fuckers shirt, looking him right in the fucking eyes while I spit, "Listen here, you prick. You don't go NEAR Chelsea. If I find out your trying to fucking, use her. You will have to deal with me."

Mark narrowed his eyes, _of course the asshole isn't afraid of me. He is too fucking thick headed._

"Chelsea," I continued, "Is a successful farmer. A easy going girl, not too flashy. She's fuckin unique. If that isn't attractive enough for you crowd of cock suckers, to hell with ya all."

Mark continued to watch me, he smirked. _That saucy little fucker,_ "So, she is worth the fuck, huh?"

I hauled the idiot in closer to me, "You don't deserve fucking Chelsea. Besides, She would never swoop so low, to the likes of you"

Mark scoffed cockily, while wiggling out of my death grip "Listen up, Cowboy. I hate having people tell me a girl is too good for me. No girl is too good for me, now I'm just gonna have to go get my hands on that girl, just to prove your wrong"

I scowled,

He smirked, "I'm gonna make the little weirdo go crazy for me, just you wait and watch."

_Fucking wonderful. Lets see how this is going to fucking work out. Chelsea, wants to prove to me that Mark is a 'decent guy'._

And Mark wants to 'get with Chelsea' just to fucking spite me.

_Well, this is going to be a fucking disaster. I fuckin hate fucking EVERYHTING. I fucking hate people. I fucking hate Mark. And I fucking hate how Chelsea has to always fucking prove me wrong. Goddess Dammit._

Elliot spoke, "Mark.., do you even like Chelsea?"

Mark stood up a threw his glass up and yelled "It all depends what she has to offer me boys! If she is willin to hit the damn sac, I fuckin likes her"

_Well that goddess damn bastard._

_To hell with this, To hell with him, And to hell with this fucking sausage fest._

I watched Mark and his little groupies laugh at his vulgar asshole ways, and the stupid proud grin across his face kept fucking rotting me even more.

I jolted forward towards him, grabbed his fucking shit, and fucking pounded my fist right into his jaw, than kicked my knee right into his gut.

"Ooof"

The prick fell to the floor, crutching into his stomach. I looked down at the idiot, and muttered, 'That's just a taste of whats in store if ya fuckin keeps it up. Stay away from Chelsea. Or else."

I turned, grabbed my bags, and left for my boat. Dreading for what I will have in store for me when I get back.

**Mark**

My wind escaped my lungs, as I hit Dennys hard and dirty floor. I scowled, watching the asshole exist the house.

_I can't help but feel that I have something standing in the way of my plans._

_Vaughn's right. And that just pushes me towards my goal even more_

_Chelsea is a very successful farmer. And that farm should have been mine in the fucking first place, If that old man wasn't being such a dick._

_And face it. I'm head over heels in love with Sabrina. I want to marry the woman. _

_But like Regis said, I don't have the money, I can't even friggin support myself, not alone his beautiful daughter._

_And the only way I'm going to get his blessing, is if I got that farm all to myself._

_There is only one way to get the farm; Chelsea dies._

_Well.. nah, I don't really want to kill the girl…_

_I have to get her to give up the farm._

_But I know she is to determined to just quit… I have to make her never want to stay on this island. _

_I have to make her leave. _

_And the only way I can think of making the girl leave; is to make her fall completely head over head in love, then break her little heart. She will never want to stay on the island again._

_Than when the island is on the verge of bankruptcy, and the town folk have to start leaving, I can claim the farm, get it up and running again. AndI can save all of Sunshine Islands. _

_Then Regis can see how heroic I am, and he will finally let me be with his daughter, and I will finally get what I truly want._

_ Operation take over Chelsea's Ranch starts tomorrow._


	22. Chapter 22: I Didn't Agree to This!

**I know, I know... You might be angry :(**

**But it's worth it! You will see!**

**And Invader Cakes(i think was one of my reviewers): You can Kill mark when the Story is complete.**

**If you can find him :3**

**Chapter 22: I Didn't Agree to This!**

**Chelsea**

I held the hard, cold stone in my arms, walking very quickly; trying to get to the other side of the long field before I dropped the heavy piece of shit on my toe.

_Its torture work, I probably won't have a friggin back left tonight. But if I want more animals, so I really need to upgrade my fence, so they can have some room to friggin breath, poor things._

_This farm work stuff is so hard, there is so much labor._

_I love it._

I released the stone from my arms, and jumped backwards; to avoid it from killing my toes.

_My god, they are so damn heavy. I glanced back up at my fence, 15 stones down, 60 more to go. _

_Well, I'll be getting a nice bath tonight._

**xxXxx**

_Lunch time rolled around quickly. The only reason I knew? My stomach was absolutely growling. _I stepped back and looked at my work so far.

_I have one end done, and half a side. Not too shabby! Tomorrow my animals will diffently be out grazing! I don't care if I friggin die out here today doing it, I'm having it done before I crawl in bed tonight._

I turned on my heels to go to my house, when I notice someone at my door, knocking.

A certain male with yellow blonde ruffled hair; and big green eyes that made the grass jealous, _What the in name of Lord is Mark doing here? Knocking on my door?_

_Now that's odd. I never get visitors. Did something happen in the town? Is it an emergency?_

"Hello?" I called, while I approached him, "What's going on?"

He turned around, and that giant dazzeling smile invaded his face, "Hey! I was just wondering what you are doing! How are ya?"

_Seriously? He is a male, at my door, wondering what I'm doing. Is this a joke or something? _

_As fishy as it may be, it's the perfect opportunity to get to know him, and prove to Vaughn that not everyone in this world are 'pricks'. _I rolled my eyes, that man.

I grinned, friendly, "Oh, you know. Working my ass off, trying to get this farm up and running."

His face flashed, with some sort of emotion, what kind? I have no clue. It was just a really weird expression, he asked, "What kind of work are you doing?"

I'm doing the worst farm work I ever had to do. I hate lifting all this stuff.

I sighed, as I reached back and held my aching back "I'm lugging stupid material stone, trying to make my fence bigger. I want to get more animals."

Mark looked over towards the field, to see my work. He smirked, "A woman shouldn't be out in the fields doing work, you know."

_That isn't nice. What, do he have something against a woman working on a farm_? I narrowed my eyes, and muttered "Don't worry. I'm going back to the kitchen where I belong."

His face dropped, like he just screwed up, and he sighed, "I didn't mean it like that, I just mean. I don't think a girl as delicate and adorable; like you, should be out breaking your back. I want to help you."

'_A girl as delicate and adorable', Me? Really? Well, I don't hear that one often. The best thing a guy ever told me about my looks was a scattered drunk male screaming out, "Chelsea! Your so Sexy! Come fuck me!" ha, No. Nice effort thought._

_But why do Mark want to help me? Not only was I invisible to him last week, but I can't deny it, He is incredibly hot. Why would he have time for plain, boring Chelsea? _

I cocked my head to the side, _this is suspicious. Why don't I trust him?_

_I'm hanging out with Vaughn too much. I have to Give this up. You told Vaughn you would prove to him that Mark is a decent fellow. And here I am, questioning him. I'll never prove he is decent unless I give him a chance._

I shrugged my shoulders, _I have nothing to lose. My dignity was gone long ago. If I'm wrong, than I'm wrong. If I'm right, than maybe Vaughn will snap out of it. _

"Okay, sure. I was just going to grab a sandwich. I'm sure you can continue on to what I was doing without me."

I left him there, and went on into my home. While I ate my sandwich, I watched Mark in my garden, _he was working really hard._

_Actually, he was doing in way faster than me. Obviously, he is stronger after all. At this rate, we will be done by 3 and I'll have the whole evening to myself._

I grinned,_ I love being bored._ I put my plate in the sink and left the house.

I grabbed a stone from the huge pile and walked pass the blondie.

"Wow. You're really strong." he complemented.

_I never heard anything like that before either_. "Thanks." I tried not to smirk. _I haven't been complemented in forever._

"No problem!" his smile lite up his face.

My insides warmed, I knew that Mark was a nice guy. He is so happy!

We continued working for the longest time until we were complete. I marched up into my stable and barn and I pushed my cow and my chicken followed me into their newly built fence.

I watched my chicken cluck around happily, peeking from seeds. And my cow was going around chewing its cud, I smiled. I love it when my animals are happy.

Mark removed his blue cap and ruffled his hair, "Hey." he turned to face mewith that adorable smile, "I'm taking you out for supper"

_Wait, What?_

He held my arm and started walking, and opening my house door, "go change or whatever. I'll be waitin"

I was pushed into my home, he never even gave me the time to refuse.

_What just happened? What is going on? Do I go with him? What do I say?_

I looked back at the eager blonde, he looked so confident._ I like confident. _He grinned at me, I just couldn't help but smile back.

_Why is this happening to me?_ I walked to my closet and grabbed a black hoodie and my favorite blue jeans, along with my gray short converse. I sighed and tried to brush out my tangled hair.

I looked into the mirror at the plain, ordinary girl staring back. _Why is a guy like Mark doing acting interested in a girl like me?_

**Mark **

_I sat across from the boring female. Her average brown hair fell straight to her bubble butt (one of the pros of trying to get to her), her black creepy eyes gazed around observing stuff. Her eyelashes were short and made her face look... Raw. Raw was the defiantly the only word to describe it. Her nose was kinda plump, and turned up slightly but not much. Her eyebrows were bold, and her lips were normal as anything. Her jaw structure was soft, but really defined._

_She was a really skinny girl. It makes me wonder how she could have such decent tits and ass for her size. Weird. That pretty much sums her up._

_Seriously, I'm so bored. This whole silence thing is too boring. How am I supposed to get this girl to fall head over heels in love with me if I can't even talk to her?_

"Are you going to eat your food?" I heard a thick girly voice mutter,

I snapped out of my thoughts. I didn't even realize my fish was laid in front of me, say something so you don't sound stupid, and complement her again,

I threw on my best smile, and announced "Uh, yes. I was just busy looking at your pretty face."

Her eyes widened and her mouth went tight. Then she lightly giggled.

_SWEET! I made her giggle, that's a good sign_.

"Wow," she brightened with a smile, "I haven't heard that in forever!"

_I'm not surprised, she is not that pretty.._. I smiled brightly, and chuckled "I'm surprised. I thought a pretty girl like you would hear something like that everyday."

Her face turned slightly pink as she kinda chocked on the water she was gulping, I decided it was a good time to flash her my signature white pearly smile.

Her creepy black eyes lightened up, she grinned back. _It's official. She is falling for me already, no surprise there. _

_NO female I come onto EVER turn me down. I'm just that damn gorgeous and amazing. Looks like Operation Make Chelsea Fall In Love With Me then Break Her Heart In Hopes Of Her Running Away And Me Taking Over Her Farm and Winning Regis' blessing- is now in action. _

I smiled brightly of the thought of proposing to my Sabrina_. With her big doe eyed expression and her large purple eyes filling with tears._

_Someday, I will have the woman of my dreams_. My smile stretched wider, and Chelsea smiled back.

_Shit, I didn't realise I was still staring at her. Oh well, just more buttering up._

**Chelsea**

_Why in the world is he looking at me with so much affection?_

_And why is he smiling at me like that? It's like he is...  
><em>

_Head over heels in love? _

_Thats bull, he can't love me, this guy don't even know me. _

_But he did say you were pretty. _

_Just cause he thinks I'm pretty, don't mean he is in love._

_But you're not pretty, that's the spectacular thing. _

He lied, he just said it for something to do.

_Okay, now your being like Vaughn again. Remember what you said? You can't prove Mark is a good guy if you keep second guessing him. _

"Chelsea. I wonder, I'm studying to be a farmer. My sister owns one in Mineral Town. And I was hoping you would let me hang around with you a little to... Watch what you're doing."

I nodded, _sure, besides, things on the farm is going wonderfully. I'm ordering another cow tomorrow, and a new chick is in the incubator on the way. I could_ _really use the help, since I expect stuff to start getting hectic. _

"I can't see why not. Actually, I was planning on getting more animals soon."

_His sister owns a farm in Mineral Town? That means…_

I looked at Mark closely his blonde hair, his tiny nose, breath taking dimples, and the giant smile. _No doubt about it, _

"Your Claires brother?" I asked

He nodded, talking with his mouth full, "Yup. She's my older sis. Only by two years though…" he mumbled boredly, then he lite up "How do you know Claire?"

I smiled at his surprised face, "I stayed at her house when Vaughn brought me to the clinic. She is engaged to his best friend."

He nodded, while rolling his eyes and scoffing "Hmpf, Gray. He is a such drag. But I gotta admit. He is getting better."

_I thought Gray was pretty cool, him and Vaughn are a lot alike…_

"Well, I think Gray is pretty cool."

Mark started at me, with a blank face. "Oh," he muttered, "Well you're probably the only one."

_Of course, like Vaughn, Gray is probably underestimated as well. _

"The wedding is Winter 1." Mark stated. "Are you going?"

_No way. Like I can afford to go all the way to Mineral Town. And I personally rather avoid the boat. I know, I know, don't fear it. But I would prefer not to be stranded in the middle of the icy ocean in the middle of winter, but that's just me._

_Besides, I'm not even invited._

I shrugged my shoulders, "Nope. Probably not."

Mark smiled brightly again, "I say you will be! They are having it here, in the hotel. Claire is REALLY rich. No joke. She is so successful..." it looked like he started to get lost in his train of thought.. He continued. "So she is taking all her friends from Mineral Town here for the wedding. Then she is staying a bit for her honeymoon."

I nodded my head, "Cool. Maybe I will go then."

_He smiled that huge brilliant smile. I grinned too; I'm not sure how to re act to all of his smiling. It really isn't something you get use to working in a stupid strip club. And I can't say that Kai was full of these pure smiles either, if anything he was in the same boat as me… And now I'm diffently not use to it, sense I'm so use to Vaughn's frigid scowl._

_Speaking of which, I never hear Vaughn mention that Mark was Claire's brother. Even though we talked about Mark a lot yesterday…_

_I wonder, do he know they are related?_

_I would imagine. I mean, he stays at their house and stuff. So I'm sure Claire has mentioned her own brother._

"Does Vaughn know you and Claire are related?" I asked

Marks cheerful face turned to a scowl, and he muttered _so lowly, that I could barely even hear it. Actually, I don't think it was meant for me to hear_ "yep, unfortunally."

Then he looked up at me, "Yeah, he does." Then he smiled again, "Hey, are you done?"

I glanced up at mark and back at my food to see an empty plate, "Uh, yeah. It appears that way."

Mark nodded, and spoke very confidently, "I'll go pay for us then."

_Pay for it all? Even mine?_ _Now way. I'm not having people pay for me. I'm done with males 'paying' for me all the time. Literally, and figuratively._

I jumped up, and butted in front of him in to the counter.

"No. I can pay for my own."

He glowed, and butted back in front of me, "Nope! I told you I was taking you out. So, I'm paying."

I grumbled, "Yeah well I have my own money."

He still smirked at me, "Well if we had separate bills; it would have just been two people sat at a table. And like kinda defeats the point of our date!"

My jaw dropped, DATE? What the heck? I did NOT sign up for a date when he pushed me into the house, and dragged me back out.

I watched awe struck as he paid and turned to leave, having a complete battle with my stupid brain; on wither or not this was a date. And wither or not I should punch him in the damn face.

I turned and linked his arm into mine, snapping me from my thought process.

"A date?" I snapped, "This was a date? I didn't agree to that"

He nodded with a smile, "Well, See. I offered to take you out. You agreed. We went out for supper, just us two. And I paid for your food,"

He chuckled more, "Now we are walking arm and arm. It certainly seem like a date to me"

I hauled my arm away from his quickly, just realizing he were arm in arm. _The nerve!_

He chuckled again, still glowing with that beautiful smile.

_How could he just.. "Insist" a date on me! I thought he was being polite!_

I glared at him. I tried to look at his face, but I kept getting distracted by his beautiful grin and his thin green eyes. "First of all, Marcus Peddle." I argued, "I didn't even have time to think, not alone make a decision on wither or not I wanted to go on your little 'date'. Besides, even if I disagreed you probably would of hauled me here anyway."

He grinned, and shook his head. His cockiness made me smirk.

_Why am I smirking! I hate cockiness! He isn't going to take me seriously._

"Secondly; we had a little dinner, just the two of us, because you didn't invite anyone else. Thirdly, you paid my bill because you butted in front of me. Even when I refused for you to pay my part. Twice.

Fourthly, I don't believe we are linking arms as of now? Besides. You caught me in shock."

Mark chuckled as we reached my door. "Date or Not, Chelsea. I enjoyed it."

My heart stopped, as he picked my chin into my hands and tilted it towards his face, his bright emerald eyes sparkled with ambition and charisma. He spoke in the softest and tenderest voice that I have ever heard a male speak,it made me feel like I was melting "I will come here tomorrow to see you."

I blushed and looked away. _Why is he making me feel like this? _He gently touched my cheek and position my face facing his.

"Chelsea Davis," he whispered, leaning in until his lips were an inch from my, our noses were touching.

_Holy shit, he is going to kiss you! Back away. PUSH HIM OFF_!

But he is sooo hot.

_But then again, I barely know him! _

_I could get to know him?_

He leaned in closer , I could feel my legs turn to jelly as I felt his breath against my lips.

He closed his lovely green eyes, so I lightly closed my own, preparing for a kiss.

How random friggin random is this.

He lowly whispered, "I would love for this to happen"

My eyes popped open, _he would love for what to happen? Us? Gorgeous Mark Peddle? And Plain Little Chelsea Davis?_

_No male have ever said they wanted me before… well, not without my vagina on their mind._

He slowly brought he head back away from my face an inch and he grinned, still using that gentle tone "Unforuntally for you, I don't kiss on the first date."

I folded my arms and furrowed my eyebrows at him, confused as hell.

"But, maybe if you will go on a date with me on Saturday Night, you may get to have the experience." he smirked,

_Ah, Oh I see. That's the way he is going to play? I can do that too._

I could feel my former flirty self over take my body, I gave him mysexiest smirk, but it probably looked stupid as hell without my lipstick and blush, I spoke clearly, "I see, and what will we be doing Saturday Night, that will be worth taking time from my busy busy schedule?"

He grinned, happy that I was playing along "I don't reveal my dates, I believe in surprises. But I should tell you. Any date with me, turns out to be the perfect dream date."

_I looked at him, _smirking_. How can I not smirk? He is planning something special? _

_Wow. A guy asking me on a date._

_Now that I think about it, a guy have never asked me out. It's always been trying to just take me home. I have never had any evidence or hints of a male ever showing me any genuine interest in me, other than a scattered erection poking me in the leg._

"So, Chelsea; Tell me. Yes or no?"

_Hmm; yes or no, Chelsea? _

_Should you Go on a mystery date with this... Attractive funny sweet blondie, or should you stay home bored with your dog? Like you do every other night?_

_Oh, what the hell? I got nothing to lose anyway. _

I sighed, "You know what. Sure. I'll go on our 'second' date Saturday."

_Well, I said second date. But, I'm still really not sure if today was a date or not…_

He beamed at me, like he really accomplished something. I couldn't help but smirk back.

I turned my door knob, "Well, good night Mark."

_Saturday,huh? Why am I actually feeling excited for this so called 'dream date'?_

**Julia**

_I left Elliots house. Who is offically my boyfriend! Eeee! About time too!_

_I glanced up to Chelseas farm. Hold up, why is Mark is walking down Chelsea path with a huge smile on his face?_

_I know Him and Sabrina are on the outs._

_But, Mark and Chelsea? Sexy Mark and Ordinary Chelsea?_

_Nononononononono! Chelsea can't be with Mark! SHE HAS TO BE WITH VAUGHN!_

_This can't be happening. I have to hear the dirt on this one._

I turned "Hey Mark!" I greeted the blonde, he just turned around and nodded with a grin.

_Mark is deep in is going on._

I darted to the Ranch.

_Well, I'm trying to make friends with her anyway. So I minds as well try to promote sine girl talk! I rushed right up to her house door, and knocked with all my might._

**Chelsea**

*Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock*

_What in the world?_

I jumped from my couch at the sound of urgent rapid knocks at my door.

_Did something bad happen? _

_Well, that's what you thought earlier, and you ended up going on a date…_

I ran to the door and pushed it open.

"Chelsea!" The Golden blonde female soared into my home and awkwardly stood on the other side of my door. What's wrong with her?

"Julia? What's wrong?"

she smiled, "Oh nothing!" her sweet voice chimed in the air, "I just figured I would drop by for a visit!"

I nodded, That's kind of odd. But since Julia and I appear to be ongood terms, I'll be fine with it. "Oh yeah? At 9 at night?" I stated.

She frowned "I just walked by your farm, and felt the urge to drop in. No big deal, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah sure. You can come see me whenever you like."

Julia smile genuinely, "Great! So, how was your day?"

How was my day? It was actually... Excellent. I finally got my fence done. Well, Mark and I. then he insisted on taking me out, I couldn't refuse  
>because I was stunned by his dazzeling smile. We ate dinner alone, and he paid, and then my legs went weak when he almost kisses me.<p>

I smirked and spoke nonchalantly, "Oh, it was average."

_There is no way I'm telling her about my date with mark._

Julia sighed, "Chelsea. Why was Mark he earlier?"

I froze. _Shit. She must of seen him leave._

"Uhhh, he helped me build my fence"

Her eyes squinted, "Well when I went to Elliots at 4, I noticed the fence complete, with your animals in it."

She looked into my eyes, and I fiddled my thumbs. "Look at you!" she sternly said, "You lied! What was he doing here!"

I sat there and stared at the wall. Man, _I didn't want to tell anyone about this. I hate people in my business. I don't want rumors going around. I'm not telling her._

I glanced back into Julias aqua eyes, _they studied me with sincere interest. And I mean interest that didn't seem to benefit her in a way for her to use the information as gossip telling Julia wouldn't be so bad._

I breathed in and began, "Mark came and offered to help me with my fence. I agreed, then we ended up going on some sort of 'date' to the diner. Then he almost kissed me."

Julias face went shock struck, "My goddess!" she exclaimed. "Mark almost KISSED you!"

I nodded, "Yup. And we are going out again on Friday night."

Julias face strickened, "Do you like him, Chelsea?"

_What! Wait now, no way. I don't even know him!_

"No Julia, I don't."

She smiled than, but in a way where she wasn't convinced. She huffed, "So, you said he almost kissed you?"

I smirked, remising the event, "Yup, your nose were even touching."

Julias face stayed stern, "So you guys never actually kissed?"

I sighed and shook my head.

She kept staring at me, with a frown.

"Wait, Did you want him to kiss you?"


	23. Chapter 23: Interesting

**DON'T KILL ME :3**

**That's all I'm going to say...**

**Thanks to all my dedicated reviewers :)**

**I'm so glad you are all enjoying the story!**

**P.S I don't own Harvest Moon :(**

**Chapter 23: Interesting.**

**Chelsea**

"No. I didn't want him to kiss me."

_Of course I didn't. Like I said I barely know him. _

_Julia let out a breathe of, relief?_ "Then, were you relieved when he didn't kiss you."

_Was I relieved?_

_Well… not quite. But I wasn't upset about it either?_

_No. I was... left curious. _

_Well, I guess I kinda wanted him to kiss me. Cause I have never kissed another male, but Kai. But that never ment anything anyway. _

_But I did want Mark to kiss me. I wanted to see what it felt like.  
><em>

_Besides, the guy is quite charming. _

_But I didn't come to this island for romance._

_But then again, it is a part of the life plan…_

I looked at Julia, realizing the my true answer to her question.

I stumbled over the my sofa and collapsed on to it whispering "My God, Julia. I think I did want him to kiss me."

Julia came over and sat beside me, speechless

**Julia**

_Shit! She wanted him to kiss her. This is bad. This is REAL bad. If she WANTED that kiss, it means she likes him. _

_Oh goddess, WHY! Vaughn is so comfortable with her! She CANT date Mark. No Way. I won't allow it._

_Besides, what the heck? Mark was head over heels for Sabrina last week! Why this sudden change? I dunno, but I think I smell a snake.  
><em>

**Vaughn**

I sighed, Sat on the sofa next to the young blonde; who was putting together cheesy wedding shit.

"Vaughn!" her little voice squeaked, "Please pass the glue!"

_Seriously? She was closer to it than me, and she still expects me to fuckin reach out? _

"Hurry up! My hands are full!" I rolled my eyes, reached out for it, and handed it to her.

I eyed whatever she was making, she was hot gluing little sapphires and diamonds onto the middle of fake flower. _How fucking stupid. There is nothing stupider than fake flowers, if yer gonna do flowers, ya minds as well do it right._

"Whats da point of flowers anyway, if dey're not even alive." I snickered.

Claire rolled her eyes, "Oh shut it Vaughn! Real flowers would die too fast. Besides, fake flowers last forever, like our love," she smirked and turned her head to Gray who was sat to the table, focusing on more wedding shit, "RIGHT GRAY!" she teased.

He nonchalantly replied, "Yup. Now shut up. I have to book rooms and the caterer at the island." He looked up at me, "Vaughn, who is the best cook on Sunshine?"

_Well, Chelsea made the best damn porridge. _

_But I doubt Gray and Claire wants that at their stupid wedding. They don't have proper taste. But other than that; I know Nick is good. But then again I never tried Pierre, but I would only imagine that he cooks wicked seeing it's the only damn thing he does._

"I dunno, try Pierre I'd say. Food is all the loser got to look forward to in life. It gotta be decent" I mumbled, pissed off about over thinking something so stupid for way to long.

He silently agreed to my advice.

_This wedding nonsense is a lot of fucking around. I see no point what so ever. Just go to the stupid church, get married, than go home. _

_Going all the way to Sunshine Island is the stupidest thing ever anyway. Not alone shipping your whole damn village along for the ride. Or even PAYING for it all. What a fucking waste. And for what reason I'll never understand. _

"Hey you."

My thoughts were interrupted, I looked at Gray, "Yeah what?"

"You gotta go with me tomorrow to see that old misses, to get your tux fitted."

My lip flinched in disgust, "Do I seriously gave to wear one of those..."

_I despise the idea of it. _

Claire stepped in and crossed her arm, "Yes Vaughn. You do. You are the best man after all."

I sighed, _yes, I'm being the main man of watching my best buddy give his life away forever. Something he vowed he would never scoop so low for. Wonderful, _

"Who am I standing with again?"

Claire lit up, "With Popuri! You know, the pink haired girl that lives up the garden."

I frowned, _wonderful. That chick is 1000 times more energetic, annoying, bubbly, and crazier than Julia. What a damn annoyance that's gonna be._

Claire spoke up, "Are you bringing a date, Vaughn?"

My face shot up at her, laced in disgust, "Nah, Ya know how I feel towards 'dates'" I snapped.

Claire frowned and shrugged her shoulders while arranging flowers, "Oh, Come on Vaughn! Mark said he is planning on bringing a date. You should too! It just makes the night more memorial. I'm sure you would have a great time!"

_Memorial my ass. And a 'good time' is even more bull. _

_Dates is just more you got to worry about. Having a girl nagging around at ya, bugging for compliments, and wanting ya to buy em stuff._

_Besides, the sooner just sit down and drink my whiskey and listen to the music, the better. _

_And fuck Mark. I don't give a goddess damn what he does. He could date the __whole fuckin town, I don't give a shit._

_As long as it's not that little Farmer_…

I muttered, "Why is Mark invited anyway? He is a prick. And don't fuckin deserve to be there."

Gray sighed, "I know. I said the same thing. But she insisting that he has to be there."

Claires face fell, and she mumbled, "Aw, come on guys. He is the only family I got left. Besides, I pretty sure he has changed. We write back and fourth often!"

Gray and I rolled your eyes at the same time, _both of us hate than mans guts…_

Claire smirked at Gray, Like she was up to something "Well, Vaughn!" she announced, changing the subject, "Do me a favor, next time you see Chelsea. Tell her she is invited!"

I raised my eyebrows in confusion, "Wouldn't she be invited anyway?"

She smiled, "Yeah! I just never sent her an invitation, where she was in her coma and stuff. But just tell her, alright?"

I nodded; _no big deal. I looked at the calendar, Its Thursday night. Only four more days until Sunshine Island. Four more days until Charasmatic Julia, Motherly Maribelle._

_And Spontaneous, but Laid Back Chelsea._

I tried my hardest to fight a stupid smile.

_I don't even fuckin know why I even wanted to in the first damn place…_

**Chelsea**

_Wow. Saturday wasn't long coming._ I looked at myself in the mirror, Julia sat on my bed.

I wore my bandana, obviously and... Jeans and a woolen sweater thingy that hung kinda loose.

"You should wear something dressier for a date, Chelsea. And put on a bit of make up or something. I can do the natural look."

I shook my head, _Julia kept nagging me all week to start wearing mascara. No way, I'll never touch the garbage again. But of course, she wouldn't understand that the shit is like a mask_.

_I hung out with Julia all week actually. Every day she would pop in for the longest time. She is really starting to grow on me. Sure, she is nagging and bubbly, but I know that is who she truly is, and I like that. _

"Nah, I think I look fine." I grinned, "Plus it's cold. The sweater will keep me warm."

Julia just shrugged her shoulder, "Alright, suits yourself."

***Knock Knock Knock***

_He must be here! I walked to the door and deeply inhaled, _

"Julia, this is my first date by the way." I muttered, _Its kinda hilarious, considering that I'm not even a virgin. And that I'm probably the most 'sexually experience' female; possibly even person on this island._

_The look on her face looked like she was... On fire? I'm getting the impression she don't agree with this Mark thing…_

_Whatever I won't ever question Julia._

I exhaled, "Here goes nothing." I pulled open the door to revel the Hunky Blonde, with nice Dark jeans, a long sleeve slimy lime green dress shirt, and a black tie. His hair was gelled up in the front, reveling his smooth forehead.

_My god. This man is too good looking for words_, I couldn't help but feel underdressed, _just like Julia said... Maybe I should have put on something nicer. _

_Ha, Nah. It's freezing out._

"You ahh… look… stunning" a masculine voice interrupted my thoughts.

My eyebrows furrowed, _I certainly don't 'stunning'. I look plain as hell._

He was the one who looked stunning. "Um, thanks."

He grinned, kind of devilish actually. "Ready for our dream date?"

_How cheesy._

_But kinda cute._

I unfolded my arms, "Yeah I guess."

I addressed Julia who was watching curiously, "See you later. Stay as long as you like."

She just nodded and Mark and I went on our way.

"So, Julia huh?" He asked, with a hint of confusion in his voice

"What about her?"

"Your friends with her? Last big news I heard was that you beat her face in" he chuckled softly and it sent shivers down my spine.

I grinned, "Yeah well, after she came and offered a truce. She isn't that bad. Actually, she is pretty great. Besides, I try not to be TOO choosey. I only have 3 who actually came to speak with me."

Mark chuckled, "Me, Julia, and that cowboy."

I nodded. "Vaughn is awesome. He just has personality issues. But everyone got that I suppose."

He rolled his eyes, not saying a word, just continued walking.

We passed the town and jumped into a boat. _It was chilly tonight, but clear. The moon was shining so brightly and the stars were twinkling_. I smiled, it was such a perfect nice. I was so caught up in the scenery I didn't even hear Mark tell Roy where we were headed. But I wasn't going to pound for answers.

_I'm 100% satisfied with whatever his 'dream date' will be, already. _

We rowed up on the shores of Volcano Island. Sure, _Volcano Island is super neat and interesting and stuff, I was just expecting something magical a little more… safer? _

I snickered, "So, your 'dream date' is chilling at the mines?"

Mark Grinned at my snarky comment, "Have patience." he grabbed my hands, his warm touch on my cold hand sent a cold shiver through me while he walked up a large cliff.

I silently followed after him, as we reached the top of the giant mountain; he gently pushed me in front of him and swiftly put his hands over my eyes, he whispered into my ear, "Trust me, this will be worth it."

I nodded, and joked "Okay, Just... Try not to push me over the cliff please."

I heard his silly chuckle escape his lips. "Okay, Chelsea. We are here."

He gently removed his hands from my face, I slowly opened my eyes and I lost my breath.

_Seriously, Everything was so... I can't even find a word to describe it._

_Gorgeous, beautiful, and break taking just don't do it justice. _

_Everything was so… Magnificent._

_We were about 1000 feet from the ground. And I swear, if I were to stand on the edge of the cliff and reached out, I could probably touch the huge giant monstrous moon that was perched right in front of me._

_Never in my life, have I seen the moon this up close, or this huge before in my life.  
><em>

_The moon rays summer aged and made everything on the cliff look to pale and perfect. _

_And the stars was like little pieces of sugar just threw into the sky. _

_The rays of the stars and moon sparkled off the dead, still ocean. Reflecting the beautiful night sky. It was just like I was staring at two skies._

_I could see dolphins in the distance, jumping and frolicking in the cold night._

_This is all too good to be true._

My eyes flashed to an old sofa. It was placed about 10 feet from the edge, with a little basket on the side.

_This is so perfect. This is beyond perfect. _

_If I was one of those girls, I would be squealing my damn head off. _

I turned and faced mark; who was looking at the moon, deep in thoughts.

I grinned widely, "Can we sit?" I asked, I was still completely awe struck.

I broke his thoughts from something, he smiled, "Yes, of course. That's why it is there."

He put his hand around my wrist and led me over. I sat and he reached into the basket and pulled out a large piece of cheesecake and two forks, "I hope you like cheesecake" he smiled.

_Like cheesecake? That's a damn under statement. I LOVE cheesecake._

I grabbed a fork and sunk my teeth into the creamy goodness and sighed. _Just when I thought the night couldn't get any more perfect, I become wrong._

"Don't you think everything looks so amazing?" He asked, I looked into Marks eyes, his face looked so smooth from the moonbeams shining on to his cheeks. I sighed.

"Yes, everything." I replied, _everything is so Magnificant._

Vaughn popped in my mind. At that very moment.

_Why? I have no idea. But I just wish Vaughn could see this and see and all its Beauty. That man has such... Well, he sees everything in black or white. _

_Like I said before. I know, for a fact, he would HAVE to think this is beautiful. No doubt about it. How could someone not think it? _

_And I told him what I thought of the moon before. I don't think he understood, I don't think he ever do. _

_If he was here, he would change his mind. He don't even think anything is fascinating, not alone Beautiful._

_This would HAVE to change his mind._

"Too bad Vaughn isn't here." I blurted out.

Mark shifted his head back and stared at me questionably.

_Oh shit Chelsea. Why would you tell your date that you wish another man was here? What the hell is your problem?_

I sighed, "It's not that I want him here, right now. I just wish he could see this. He has this problem, where he don't appreciate anything. He isn't fascinated by anything. And I'm trying my hardest to break him from it…"

He tensed and stared at me. Shit I ruined it before it even started.

**Mark**

_Goddess. Please don't talk about that stupid cowboy._

_Here I am, trying my hardest to woo her, trying to make her fall head over heels, desperately in love. _

_And then she thinks about that idiot. _

_I CANT have competition. I NEED Chelsea, I need her for my plan._

_Vaughn fucking ruins everything. Him and my 'dear brother and law' did before, he will do it again._

_He can't find out about this plan, if he does all your hard work will go down the drain._

_Just like Dads farm…_

I clinched my fist in anger,

_Just think about Sabrina. Do this for Sabrina. Make this chick forget about that Cowboy. _

"It's not that I want him here, right now. I just wish he could see this. He has this problem, where he don't appreciate anything. And I'm trying my hardest to break him from it…"

I smiled, _perfect._ I took Chelsea's face into my hands and looked her in the  
>eyes, "Unlike Vaughn. I think a lot of things are fascinating. And I'm looking at the most beautiful thing in the world right now."<p>

_Sabrina is actually the most beautiful thing in the world. So saying this; while looking at Chelsea made me want to urge._

_But I think it worked. I felt her grow weak in my hands, her boring black eyes widened with shock, and her mouth fell open slightly._

_She is defiantly not as beautiful as Sabrina. Sabrina would make the that moon Jealous._

_This is the first place I ever brought Sabrina, our first date. Of course, since it was Spring the moon was not have as romantic._

_We both agreed it would be the perfect way to make Chelsea fall totally crazy for me. _

_The perfect way to get take her farm._

_Well. I laid the cheesy pick on line. The next thing I gotta to is to seal it with a kiss. _

I looked at Chelseas lips and furrowed my eyebrows.

_I really don't want to. I don't want this. I want Sabrina, more than anything. Therefore, I have to do this. _

_I NEED Chelseas farm. I NEED to take get success and claim it as my own. _

I sighed lightly, and brought her face into mine, I laid my lips gently on top of hers. I felt her melt into it_. _I never felt anything.

_Fuck, I wish this was Sabrina. _

**Chelsea**

I melted onto his lips. He kissed me gently, so softly. My heart pumped loudly,

_Well, Just when I thought before that it wouldn't get better. It did. And now its just… I don't even know._

_I can't even think properly with him kissing me like this._

_I don't even want to think properly._

I slowly moved my hand up his smooth arm, and onto his neck. And I kept the other one on his chest.

His hand was still on my cheek, and he gently lowered his other too my shoulder_. I swear. I could stay like this all night._

**Mark**

_I have her. I can feel it. I have her wrapped around my little finger perfectly. Now, all I have to do is snag her for certain_.

_I have to make another date with her, right now. _

_I can't have the cowboy coming back and moving in on her. I know for a fact that the idiot don't talk to just 'anyone'. He likes something about her; and I can't deny it, her and him would be the match in heaven. _

_Both weird and strange._

_I have to ask her on another date; for a couple weeks time. Too keep her waiting. She have to think I'm 100% interested in her_

_And to call dips on her; from stupid cowboys._

_Man, I'm too good. I'm going to invite her to my sisters wedding. That way, she won't be with The Cowboy during the romantic event, she will be with me. _

I pulled away from her lips gently, and whispered, "Chelsea. Would you be my date for my Claire's wedding? On Winter 1st?"

Her eyes popped open, than she smiled, "Of course I will."

I smiled back_, not of happiness;_ _But because I was achieving my master plan._

**Chelsea**

I leaned against his shoulder. _Still amazed at the giant moon gleaming on the ocean. _

_I'm moon gazing! Like I said before, nobody moon gazes. Everyone star gazes. Why would he have such an excellent Idea?_

"Mark, What gave you the idea to moon gaze?" I whispered

He shrugged, "I dunno, Back in Mineral Town we would always have the Moon Viewing Festival during the Fall. I guess it's just tradition for me."

I smiled, _that is such a beautiful thing. To have a festival dedicated to the moon._

**xxXxx**

The night was excellent. We laughed, smiled, kissed, ate cheesecake, seen shooting stars, watched dolphins jump under the moonlight in the distance, and we cuddled on the sofa.

"Well Chelsea. I think it's time for me to get you home."

I frowned, _I don't want to leave. I wouldn't mind staying here all night. _I urged to fight back a yawn. _It must be getting really late_... "What time is it? Do you know?"

Mark smiled smugly, "Ha, 2:30."

My jaw dropped, _I'll never wake up tomorrow morning for my chores!_

"My god! I'll never get chores done tomorrow. I agree. Let's go."

_Even though, I wanted to stay all night. But face it; work comes before hot guys when it comes down to it. _

We took our time down over the hill, but before I knew it we were in front of my little farm home.

Mark looked down at me, with a distant look in his eyes, of deep thought. I looked back up at him and he smiled, "Good night, Chelsea."

He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. I smiled when he pulled away, "See you, Mark."

He grinned, "More often than you want, probably."

I chuckled and joked, "Ha, I dunno about that."

Mark grinned, than turned to head back to the hotel.

I smiled, _If I had a happy dance, I would totally be doing it right now…_

I opened my door, and jumped back and something jumping up from the sofa.

A certain blondie. "Julia? Your still he-"

She looked at her surroundings, confused, "Uh, yeah" she muttered, "I must of dozed off..."

I nodded and poured myself a glass of water. She jumped up, "Anyway, Enough about me. How was your night?"

I smiled, at Julia, who was putting on her shoes to leave. I looked out the pitch dark window and frowned,_ it's late and you never know what's lurking out there; like rapist or wild dogs for example,_ "No Julia. I think you should stay. It's late,"

Julias face beamed, "Seriously Chelsea! Oh my goddess, it's our first sleep over!"

I chuckled, "Don't get excited, I'm going to sleep."

Julia smiled and crawled back under the blanket on the sofa, I crawled into my bed,

"You never answered me. How was your night?" she yawned drowsily.

I knew she was too tired to listen to anything I say. I smiled and hugged my knees to my chest, "It was perfect. I think it's really going to work between us, ya know?"

I heard Julia snicker and mutter "Oh, so wonderful" it sounded sarcastic and meaningless to me.

_She really isn't into this whole Mark thing…_

_Or she is super over tired?_

I closed my eyes and sighed, _I can't wait for tomorrow, or the day after that, or every day leading to the wedding. I have never been in a real relationship before…_

_Things are about to get so interesting. _


	24. Chapter 24: I'm Gonna Fuckin Kill Him

**Chapter 24 :) :) I say there will be about 10 chapters left? **

**Its just an estimate, take more or less. **

**Chapter 24: I'm Going To Fuckin Kill Him**

**Vaughn**

_Great, Monday morning._

I stepped off the boat with another chicken and cow.

_Looks like the little farmer is adding more too her livestock to her little farm._

I smirked, that girl is too damn silly. _For some fuckin weird reason, I want to go straight to her house now to see her._

_Dammit. What's my damn problem?_

I walked along the street to see,

WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! My face tightened, and my fist cluntched the ropes I was carrying even tighter.

I watched that blonde headed cocky dipshit strutting down the damn street. HAND IN HAND with Chels.

_What the FUCK. 1 DAMN WEEK! Only 1 damn fucking week, and that IDIOT is already moving up on Chelsea!_

I glared, _if looks could kill; the asshole would be on the ground stone cold right now. _

He was walking along, talking about something with the stupid fucking greese grin, while watching Chelsea innocently laugh at whatever bullshit he was telling her.

_I'm rotted. I'm fucking pissed. _

I stormed ahead with my cattle and chicken.

_Too bad I never had a fucking bull. to TRAMBLE that idiot in two, than smash him into the damn ground. _

I pushed on pass them with my head high, and my hat pulled into my face. _I'm NOT acknowledging them. No way in fucking hell._

"Vaughn!" I heard her little raspy voice yell, "Where are you going! Come back! Is that my new animals!"

I kept storming along._ There is NO way I'm stopping to speak to her._

I barged through the barn doors and dropped her animals off,_ I'll bring them to her house later when I'm in the mood to look at her. But she better not hold her damn breath on it._

I think stomped on over to my house and slammed the door, "Hey Vaughn!" "Hello Dear." Julia and Maribelle greeted in unison.

I ignored them, and stomped over the sofa, collapsing on to it, with my arms crossed and hat slumped down over my eyes. _I'm still fucking pissed_. _I seriously didn't think Chelsea was the type of girl for that, seriously. I'm fucking rotted_.

"Uh oh, Vaughnie is mad." I heard that squeaky annoying voice mutter.

My head snapped up, shooting Julia the most devilish look I could muster up "Don't you EVER fucking call me Vaughnie."

She made a meek "Eeepp" noise and shut up.

Mirabelle came over and crossed her arms, "Vaughn . Don't you talk to Julia like that. You're a grown man. I expect more maturity from you. Now. Why do you have such a huge chip in your shoulder?"

I rolled my eyes, she continued glaring. I snatched my Stetson off my head and ruffled my hair.

_Why the hell was I so fucking mad anyway? Why do I care if Chelsea and Mark are holding hands? _

_Simple. I don't care. _

_Yes fuck, I do, I just don't know why... _

Julia spoke from the couch across from me, "I know why. You seen Chelsea and Mark. Your jealous."

_Jealous? No fucking way in hell am I jealous over that stupid douchebag. And I never will be, either._

"No Julia. I dont give a fucking shit. I don't care what the hell Chelsea is doing. I don't care that he is just a fucking... Tool, I don't give a damn shit."

Julia rolled her eyes, "Whatever Vaughn. I don't like the idea of it either... It just seems so.. Fishy."

_I don't fucking care Julia._

Maribelle spoke up, "Now now. We all know Chelsea is a smart girl. If Mark was not sensible, I'm sure she would know."

I huffed. _No actually. Chelsea Davis THINKS she would know. But she wouldn't. And Mark is far from okay, he is a lying, deceiving ass hole._

I stood up, "Yeah I'm sure." I muttered sarcastically. "Ill be in the barn. Call whenever dinner is ready."

I went to the barn and brushed the new calf, and little chick. I sat on the stool thing and stayed silent.

_I should make Julia bring the cow and up. I don't want look at Chelsea all._

_And I'm not fucking jealous of the idiot, I don't care if Chelsea is dating Mark._

_He just better not hurt her. That's all I'm fucking concerned about. I now know how him and his Horney friends think._

_Believe me._

_If Julia was incapable of fuckin beating the shit out of Eliiot, I woulda kicked his ass right there and then._

I grunted. And looked out the window to see Chelsea heading up to her farm all by herself,

I snorted, _I'm surprised that blonde asshole isn't chasing after for some tail. That's all he seems to mind anyway. The fucking asshole._

I stood and grabbed the calf and chicken. _I'm going up to tell Chelsea exactly what I think. Enough of this moping around bull shit. _

I kicked open the door and chased after her. When I stepped onto the field I could see her enter her barn. I walked there to catch my breath, so I wouldn't look like an idiot while telling her off.

_And believe me, she was going to get a fucking telling off._

I went to push open the door to reveal her, when I heard something.

It was Humming. It sounded soft and sweet. It was harmonizing and so natural. It sounds like fucking... Angels or something.

I peeked into the window to catch glimpse of the little brunette brushing her cow, the humming was coming from her, ****I remembered her saying before "I use to be a singer. Nothing big though."****

_I would say. Her voice just humming sounded really, really good. I can only imagine how awesome her actual singing voice really is._

_Thats one thing I do appreciate, its music. _

_Actually, to come to think of it.. This is the first time I ever actually heard her give any signs of singing, ever._

_For someone with a good voice, you would say they would be 24/7 belting it out, like that Lanna girl._

_But Chelsea isn't like that chick, she isn't like any chick. Chelsea is laid back, and conservative._

I sighed, _stop being such a damn creep, watching that girl._

I rolled my eyes, and pushed the doors open roughly. The girl jumped in her spot and zoomed around,

"Oh! Hey Nebraska,"

When I seen her face, my Anger rushed back through my veins. _Right, I'm fuckin pissed, I almost forgot. _

She grinned again and kept her huge dark blue eyes fixed on me, she moved towards her animals and gently petted them, "So, Whats up?" she asked.

_Seriously? Here I am... Losing it inside my head about that dickheads playinh her. And she is here happy go lucky._

She started humming again, happily. I scowled at her, she looked up at me and did that famous questionable head turn, "What's your problem?" she  
>muttered.<p>

_Most people would be scared shitless to ask me such a question in such a bold way. But not Chelsea;_

"Whats with Mark?" I hissed flatly.

Chelsea stopped her cooing to the cow and looked up at me, "We're dating, Ithink."

_Dating? DATING? What the FUCK._ My face turned into a Tighter scowel. "Goddess dammnit Chelsea. You said you would prove that you 'trust' him. Not fucking date the prick."

Chelsea furrowed her eyebrows and shot me a death stare, "Oh my god Vaughn. You don't even know him."

I rolled my eyes, recalling watching and listening to him drunk that time. " I know him better than you ever will."

She rolled her eyes, and growled. "No Vaughn. Your problem is, you won't give the guy a chance. He is sentimental. Funny. Sweet. Caring…" her face lite up while she was talking about a fucking birthday party.

_It reminded me of Julia placed in a room full of make up and shoes and shit._

"…And he is considerate, understanding, romantic, and soo helpful." Chelsea continued smiling, while brushing her animals.

_It sounded like she was talking more to herself than to me now._

_Fuck, She likes Mark._

_I watched Chelsea continue to smile, this is the happiest I ever seen her. This guy really has an effect of her._

I groaned. _Why the fuck do it have to be Mark? Why can't it be somebody fuckin sensible?_

_Or at least even half decent?_

_I really don't want him to be fucking seeing Chelsea._

_She deserves way better._

_I think she deserves the fucking best there is._

_Call it truce, let her do what the fuck she wants, only..._

_I going to have ta lay some laws down to the idiot, scare the shit out of him a little bit._

"I named my new cow Daisy." She casually said.

_Okay , Cool?_

Daisy, huh? That's awfully fuckin sterotypical for Chelsea.

"Why Daisy?"

she shrugged, "I dunno. That's what I thought of when I seen her."

I smirked, "Did you close yer eyes this time?"

she nodded, "Of course. And the chicks name is Lola."

I chuckled,_ typical Chelsea, she just does some naturally adorable things._

_No, not fucking adorable. Silly, she does silly things._

She started that lovely humming again.

I slumped down in the hay sack beside her, "You really likes the fucker. Don't ya?" I mumbled

She looked up and tilted her head, "What? How would you know?" She asked

I scoffed, "Well I've never heard ya hum before, for a 'singer' ya don't show off yer talent to much."

Chelsea sighed, "Whatever, what's your point?."

I shrugged, "Fuck, I dunno, ya never started happily humming until ya started seeing him. It means somethin."

She stayed quite, she whispered, like she was just realizing something, _something big. Something important,_ "Yeah... Your right."

I huffed._ How could I be mad at Chelsea for liking that... despicable man?_

_She didn't do anything but be 'Chelsea' I wouldn't except more or less._

_It's the fucking jerk that I should be poundin on. He is the one that is fuckin… doing whatever the hell he is tryin to do with Chels._

I looked at the plain girl led back behind me, fiddling with the ends of her hair in silence. Really deep in thought, with her bottom lip pursued and her eyes distant.

The fact that she was possibly thinking about him really raged my blood. My temper is actually out of control, _I gotta take a fucking... Chill pill. Or better, a fucking shot of whiskey._

_That's sounds more preferred right about now._

I looked out the window at Chelseas crops, to see them becoming scarce, odd, usually she has them full out and in bloom,

"Chelsea, what happened to your crops?" I asked

She looked my direction and "What?" she asked way too spacey, she was still in another thought.

"Yours crops," I looked out the window, "They are skimpy. And some are wilted."

She nodded her head, "Well it is the last week of Autumn. I'm slowly getting rid of it all, it's impossible to get another harvest out of all of them."

_Oh right, fall is almost over. Then it's Cold Frigid winter. I say it's going to be a hard one this year, the seasons here tend to take their stereotypical weather to the extremes. We had a Refreshing, spring. A Scorching, Lively summer, now a Crisp, Relaxing fall._

_Therefore, I expect a Freezing, Snowy winter. Although, out if the four seasons, winter is hands down my favorite season._

My eyes caught attention of the little tiny farm house. There was no insulation, and the boards were pretty stingy._ There is no way in hell that Chelsea will be warm in there this fuckin winter. She is going to need ALOT of firewood_.

"Chelsea, did you get any more firewood after?" She nodded,

"Well, a little bit, I spend a couple hours chopping this week but then I got sick of it"

_See, that turns my stomach. I hate the idea of such a tiny woman doing hard ... Man tasks. Not that I'm fuckin sexist, I just believe a woman shouldn't have to do it._ "Well,winter is coming up. You will turn into a icecube."

She frowned, I continued, "Ill help ya, we can chop some today if you wish."

She smiled, "Thanks! I could really use the help! Let's go now." I nodded. 0000"

**Chelsea**

_Finally! The cowboy is cheered up at least a little. Man, when I felt his raging glare piercing through my back when he first got here, I almost jumped out of my clothes. He has such a Temper, my chezzus._

_I haven't seen anyone so bad in my life. Whatever it was now today to through him off, he must of had a bad trip here or something; woke up on the wrong side of the bed._

I watched the cowboy just walk with his axe threw over his shoulder._ He don't strut, or mope around, or do anything, he just... Walks, extremely casually._

_Mark kinda struts around, I gotta admit.. I'm pretty sure Mark knows he is hot, because he certainly acts like it. He do walk around fairly 'macho'_

I chuckled to myself, _that boy is so cute._

Vaughn heard my chuckle and he snapped his head back in my direction, swinging the axe over his head and I ducked swiftly, he almost decapitated my head off my shoulders,

"Whatta ya laughing at?" he growled

I shook my head, "Seriously Nebraska. You almost chops my head off my shoulders; and all you concerned about is what I'm laughing about?"

He shrugged, "Well I wouldn't want ya laughing about me now."

I snickered, "Chill cowboy. I wasn't chuckling about you, I was thinking about Mark." I joked about it.

He narrowed his eyes at me and whipped back around, "Yeah. I shoulda figured that" he muttered.

_What in the world is his problem today?_

He started swinging my axe at the stumps, I looked at the raggidy trees around me,_ I love fall. It's my favorite. When all the trees lose their leaves, and we can see their true shapes, what the earth really looks like._

_Plus. The mounds of colored leaves on the ground was gorgeous enough, the sun was high in the sky, and the clouds were brisk and fresh, A chilly breeze_  
><em>zoomed by, I could feel the chill of winter in the air. I shivered as it<em> _flowed through and glowed my hair around me._

Vaughn darted his eyes up, "Oh yeah," he started, still swinging his axe, I started throwing the wood in my backpack, "I forgot to tell ya, yer invited to Grays wedding. Its one week exactly from today. It's here on Sunshine. She forgot to send ya an invitation because where ya were all washed up  
>on shore and stuff."<p>

I nodded and frowned, _the wedding is one week from today, that means I have to rig out a dress to wear and stuff, so much fun. Not, I was hoping to be finished with dresses , whatever_

**Vaughn**

Chelsea frowned. _Why would she frown? Girls typically have fun at weddings, right?_

_But then again, Chelsea isn't the average girl. She probably hates it as much as I do._

_Maybe she is nervous; or whatever the shit is going on in her brain._

"Hey, listen." I cleared my throat, carefully; trying to rig up a speech off the top of my head; and she gazed up at me, "I know I hate social events and stuff. And ya don't seem to enjoy socializin wit people either. So I was just thinking if ya wanted to go to the weddin, ya could sit by me and stuff. Well I'm Grays best man, so at the church service ya could just sit with Julia or do whatever ya wants to do."

_I think I was fuckin rambling. But I don't giva fuck. I was being nice, or at least fuckin trying. She should go do something different for a fuckin change. I wouldn't say she bes at much; cooped up on the little island all day long. She is to use to the city as well, this place must be a drag to her._

She smiled and shook her head, and smiled, "Thanks Vaughn. I'm sure we will be hanging out there anyway. But Mark asked me to be his date already. So I say I'll mostly be with him."

_Dammit. That god damn idiot. I hate his fucking guts._

_Thanks for making me look like a fucking idiot._

_Well, Its not like I was askin her to fuckin go with me or anything. I wouldn't want her to go with me. I rather go by my fuckin self. I just offered her to fuckin… sit by me._

I rolled my eyes, she never noticed, she continued talking while stacking her logs into her bag, "Did you know that Mark is Claires twin brother?" she asked

_Yes. I also know that he is a jealous son of a bitch who wanted Claire's successful farm, but her passed mother and father left it to the girl, and he LOST his fucking shit and temper, practically beating poor Claire to a pulp._

_The fucking jerk off, I swear; if he lays one hand on Chelsea…_

"Yep. I know they're related." I growled

She frowned, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

I shrugged, "I don't see why I would of had to."

Chelsea just nodded. "Well that's cool. I bet Claire was doing wedding stuff all week, hey?"

I groaned, "Yes, unfortunally. And Gray is actually worst. They even forced me to sprinkle glitter and shit all over the stupid fake flowers."

I stopped and threw my axe over my shoulder. _We were done for today, I think Chelsea got the hint too because she threw her bag over her shoulders_.

_I don't get it, that bag has about 100 peices of wood. A hammer, hoe, stickle, animal fodder, and goddess knows how much else. It's like its fuckin magic or something._

_Anyway, back to the damn subject._ "Besides," I continued, "I hate fake flowers. I dont see the point of a stupid fake flower. Real ones should be fine."

She nodded her head, "I know,"

I glanced at her,_ are we actually fuckin agreeein on something? That's a damn first_

She continued "Sure, fake ones 'last forever' but face it. Nothing lasts forever. So Wouldn't you rather enjoy a freshly picked beautiful real flower for a little while, or suffer through a life time with a fake, and more unsatisfying one."

_That exactly what I fuckin mean, She gets it._

I nodded, we reached the girls farm house; and I could she the blonde dipshit roaming around, looking in the windows.

_Fuckin Creep._

_Than again, I fuckin do it too…_

Chelseas face lite up at the sight of him.

_I wanted to puke. I honestly expected more from Chelsea than her to have this little crush on the pretty boy, or whatever it was she had. This fucking angered me._

_Whatever._

Chelsea threw her bag in my arms, "Be right back! Wanna empty that in the wood shed please?" she turned and hurried to her new 'beau'

I scoffed. _Here is Vaughn, the nice guy (ha sometimes) doing fucking everything for the chicky. Making sure she don't freeze to death the winter._

_And Mark smiles once and gets all the damn attention._

_Not like I want the damn attention anyway._

I slung the wood into the shed and I glanced over to see Chelsea smiling, and mark glaring over at me.

_Ha. Like he has the fucking right to glare. _

_If he actually fuckin cared about her, he wouldn't fucking want her to freeze to death. He woulda done this all week instead of tryin to suck mouths with her, or whatever the hell they are doing. _

I dared to look up again; to see Chelsea pinned up against her barn with that asshole touching noses with her, whispering something.

_I shook my head, What a prick. I really thought Chelsea was different, ya know? I actually thought she wouldn't fall for pretty boys. _

I rolled my eyes and growled as I continued throwing the logs in her wood shed. I finished and sighed, _minds as well go tell her I'm done._

I walked towards the little happy couple. The idiot glared me down intently as I approached them, a look of triumph, or of success, a look that was saying 'back off she is mine'

_I don't fucking get it, I'm not even competing for her. What's with the goddess damned rivalry? _

_I hate the prick. _

Then Chelsea turned around, her big dark blue eyes lit up. _I hate to admit it. I hate to be the one to say it, But Mark got her falling for him already_.

_If that prick does anything To her, so help me fuckin goddess... He will be a dead man._

"Are you done Vaughn? Thank you so much for the help." she smiled.

I grunted, that's all. _I'm not speaking with this idiot around_.

She frowned and turned to mark, "Hey mark, I'll meet you at the diner later, okay? I'm just going to hang with Vaughn a bit longer."

Mark took the farmer into his arms tightly and caringly; but he stared over her shoulder at me like hell was breaking loose, and whispered through his gritted teeth to Chelsea, "Ill see you later on, Babe."

Chelsea stiffened and pulled back, staring at him, she huffed, "I'd rather you not call me that."

Mark grinned at her, "Well, it's true. You are my babe."

She smiled sarcastically, that snide smile, I couldn't help but chuckle.

_That smile it the smile of 'your stupid' or 'you don't know what your talkig about' or 'nice try'._

_I already knew she hated that former Nick name, from past conversations._

Chelsea kept that sarcastic smile, "We will talk about it later. See ya."

Mark lite up. _Stupid idiot. He obviously don't know that look means she is secretly making fun of him, he thinks she is delighted with the new 'nickname' , what a joke. _

I scowled to myself, and clutched my fist tightly and squinted my eyes as Mark grabbed her hold and starting kissing her.

_How fucking disgusting. I want to kill the prick. That goddess damn ass hole. I'll fuckin kill him._

While Mark turned to leave, Chelsea turned; beaming at me, motioning me into her house. I followed and sat to her table, watching her happily hum and pick at food in the kitchen.

I frowned, "Why the hell do you like him so much?" I asked,

She straightened up, and turned to face me with a pondering look on her face, she looked for her answer, "Do I really need need to have a reason? Why can't I just like him just because I do" she sighed,

I shook my head, _You always need a fuckin reason to want to date nosome._

"I don't even understand," She continued I thought he was an idiot before. But he isn't, he isn't the same person I thought."

_Of course he isn't, he is playing her. Why? I dunno, but he must. He gotta. _

I scowled, and she looked at me, and frowned, "Your in a bad mood today."

I shrugged, and muttered under my breath, ."I fucking dispose mark."

Chelsea folded her hands and got all flustered, turning a bit pink, "Vaughn." she started, kinda raising her raspy thick voice, "You said you would give him a chance! Why won't you! There is actually nothing wrong with him. He is just a normal guy."

_Bullshit, there is everything wrong._ I sighed, "Chelsea. He is just using you."

She rolled her eyes, "Shut it Vaughn, You don't know anything. Mark isn't that type of person. I have NOTHING that he would want. So if you are going to be a jerk, you can leave. And thank you for your help today."

_Goddess dammit. I never been fuckin kicked outta anywhere before, and she got the fuckin nerve too…_ I rose from the table and pulled my hat down across my face,

_What is he using her for? I mean, Chelsea is nice and all but guys like Mark don't like Girls like Chelsea, but why, I don't even fucking have a clue._ I walked towards the door and grabbed it hold, I glanced back at Chelsea

**Chelsea**

"I'll Tell ya what, 'babe'" Vaughn spit out sarcastically, "If your scum of the earth boyfriend is still with ya for the New Years, I'll fuckin… take the idiot out for supper. And I say that cause it's never gonna happen." With that, he pulled open the door.

_What the hell is his problem? Do he think I don't deserve Mark? _

_No lie, Mark is better than me. He is smart, funny, attractive. Everything. _

_He is great. _

_Vaughn is just a complete... Cynical asshole. He hates everything and everyone. He needs to understand that people do have good in them, and that everything can't always be 'perfect' Vaughn expects perfect, but he will never find anyone, or anything perfect. The closest thing to Perfect is a bunch of little things bundled up into one big then. _

I hauled on my purple hoodie. _I need to catch him by surprise with something, something he won't expect, that will take him breath away. _My eyes widened, and I smirked proudly.

_I have an idea. If this don't crack his shell; and he don't see Beauty. Then he is helpless._


	25. Chapter 25: Why?

**I know you are all waiting for the wedding chapter!**

**It is next :) I just wanted to stress Vaughn and Chelseas relationship.**

**I'll explain at the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 25: Why?**

**Vaughn**

"Hey! Vaughn! Stop!" A little squeal came from behind me.; A familiar little voice.

I turned quickly, to see what Chelsea wanted.

_I'm not very fucking impressed over gettin kicked out of her house. After everything I have been after doing for her._

_She don't care; maybe I shouldn't be so rough on her…_

"What?" I muttered, as she approached me; catching her breath

"Ah. You wanna do me a favor?" She huffed. _Fuck, She must have sprinted here after me. _

_A favor? I think I almost done enough for her. Why don't she get fuckin Mark to do it._

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Her big, dark blue eyes gazed up at me. And her lips did somewhat of a sheepish smile.

I sighed, _how in the fuck can I say no to a face like that?_

_Easy. I do it all the friggin time, to Julia._

_But Chelsea isn't Julia. Chelsea is… Chelsea_.

I sighed, "What do ya want?"

Her face brightened, and she happily said , "Tonight, I want you to go up to Volcano Island around 10."

I narrowed my eyes, "My boat leaves at 11. I might not make it."

_Why the hell would she want me to go up there? Of all fuckin places?_

"Why do you want me to go there?"

She smiled, that silly smile, "Believe me. You want to be there. You will know why when you see it."

Then, without any further explanations; she walked in the opposite direction.

_Towards to Diner; Off to see her asshole Boyfriend._

_I looked at my watch; it's 6:00. I have a couple hours to pack up. Then I can fuckin go up there and see what I gotta see._

**xxXxx**

"Lord Sufferrin fuckin Goddess. " I growled, as I climbed up the fucking hill.

_This slope is fuckin mad. Why the hell would Chelsea come up here anyway? Its dangerous as hell. _

_I swear, If this is what she is at when I'm away…_

_Well, Its not any of my business what she is at when I'm away._

_I don't want her fuckin dead, I'm gonna have to have a fuckin word with her._

I approached the very top of the mountain, And I looked around.

_Nothing. No Chelsea. _

I looked up into the sky, to see the moon about the size of a car. _It looke-_

_Hey. Whats that?_

I saw something behind a large cliff, taking my attention away from the sky. I approached it.

_A Sofa. A random sofa slapped down on top of a huge cliff. Why?_

I looked around the mountain; _no Chelsea? Is she not coming or something? What did she want to do? Lug this stupid sofa to her home?_

_What the fuck is it doing here anyway?_

_I'm so confused. _

A shimmer caught the corner of my eye. _There is something shiny over there_. I crounched down, and reached my hand under the sofa, finding two wine glasses.

_Two wine glasses? What the-_

_There was no lipstick on either one. The reason why I notice this? _

_Dammit, I wish I wouldn't. But I watching too much damn CSI. But, the holders of these glasses were either both male. Or a female without lipstick._

_All girls in this town wear lipstick. _

_Except for Chels._

My hand clutched onto the fucking glass so hard that the stem cracked in two. I

_That fucking prick! I bet you any god damn money that he fucking brought her up here. That IDIOT._

I took the other glass and whipped it at the edge of the cliff, watching the glass explode and dance down the stupid cliff; I was unsatisfied, _I wish it was Marks fucking Head that is rolling down the cliff._

I looked around; _Why the fuck would he bring her here anyway? I see NOTHING interesting for them to do up here. Fuck, there isn't even anything to look at._

_And WHY the FUCK would she want me to come here? _

_To shove it in my face even fucking more that she is dating Mark?_

_Why would she feel the need to 'shove it in your face'. There is nothing to shove. Is there?_

_I don't give a fuck. That's how I feel. I give no fuck what so ever._

_I think she is trying to make my fuckin crooked._

_Well good job, Chelsea. Its fucking working._

_And Why I'm so pissed off?_

_I don't even fucking know._

_But Mark is going to fucking get it._

**Chelsea**

I waiting in my hiding spot; waiting to see the amazed look on his face when he seen how big and beautiful the moon is tonight.

Is even bigger, and beautiful than the big date. It was shimmering all over the cliff, and once again the moon reflected off the ocean just like a giant mirror.

_It is breath taking. I can't wait to see Vaughns face! He will LOVE it._

"Lord Sufferin fuckin goddess"

I rolled my eyes, _Oh of course he would have to swear; he wouldn't be Vaughn if he didn't._

I watched him climb up over the hell; _looking crooked as hell. As usual. _

He looked around, frowned, and crossed him arms. He looked like he was looking for something.

_Don't Look around! You're supposed to be looking at the alluring moon shining over the ocean!_

_Oh! He is looking!_ But his face is still holding his crooked stern look.

_No jaw dropping, no gasps, no lit up eyes. _

_I should have known, I should have known that Vaughn wouldn't notice. He don't notice anything. He wouldn't appreciate beauty, or uniqueness if it was slapped down inform on him._

I frowned, I_ wish he would lighten up, I wish he would understand. I hate how uptight and __spiritless he is._

_Why can't he see everything like I do? Why don't he find things as beautifully, or as spectacular as I? He is a hard nut to crack, that's for sure._

I sighed, _no hope. No hope what so ever._

I watched him as he investigated something, close to the ledge. _The sofa._

His face screwed up confused, as he looked around again.

_Ha, what a sin. He must be confused as hell. He is probably wondering why the hell there is a random sofa on top of the cliff, I wonder what is going on through that stern mind of his._

Something caught his attention, as he bent over and grabbed something. His body tensed up, he looked angry as hell. He looked like he was gonna rip a bitch apart.

He was holding two wine glasses; mine and marks. One smashed in his hands, and the older was thrown furiously against the stone cold rock; shards of glass bounced around everywhere.

He looked around madly, pulled his hat down over his eyes. And he stormed off down the hill.

I sighed, mission not accomplished. What a waste of a night… My heart dropped in my chest, and my stomach felt empty with un easiness

_Why am I letting myself get so worked up over him? Why am I so concerned anyway?_

_Explaining time!_ I'm not sure if my writing is getting my point across.

I just can't get it the way I want to.

Chelsea likes Mark; a lot. And I know we know he is a deceiving little shit bag. 

We also know that Chelsea can read people by looking at them. So why don't Chelsea know that Mark is scum?

**Easy:** Chelsea only sees Mark as a good guy, because it is want she wants Vaughn to see him as. (Maybe she likes him more than she think she does?) She thinks

that in order for Vaughn to get to know Mark, she has too. 

She is falling for Mark; because while she is trying to convince herself(and Vaughn) that Mark is a good guy, Mark is trying to make Chelsea fall in love with him. He lies to her, and is doing things to make her swoon. And his good looks don't help much. 

So between all his acting, and her own convincing; She starts to like him romantically.

Plus the idea of a real relationship kind of excites her.

Vaughn is still being a cynical jerk; he don't think anything is interesting. He isn't impressed with anything. But he seems to have a interest in Chelsea. At first he was having problems admitting it. But the more and more he is with her, the less and less he cares about thinking of her.

But he don't know why; Because he is Vaughn.

He don't understand why he don't want Mark around Chelsea (Well, because he is an asshole, but besides the fact)

He knows its none of his business on what Chelsea is doing. And he don't want to care; but he simply can't help it. And he can't control his anger about it.

So this chapter is to pretty much emphasize on how Chelsea and Vaughn feels about each other right now.

The wedding is next! 


	26. Chapter 26: Yes

**Can you say... DRAMA?**

**Chapter 25: Yes.**

**Vaughn**

"PASS ME THOSE SHOES!"

"DON'T TOUCH THAT! YOU WILL DIRT IT UP!"

"What looks better on my eyes? Purple or gold? Maybe Silver? I don't know what to do! Should I go dramatic or subtle?"

"GET OUT! I'M TRYING EVERYTHING ON AGAIN!"

"I don't think you should wear a Blue tie, Vaughn. It clashes with your eyes and hair."

"STOP MAKING SUCH A MESS IN THE HOUSE! I CAN'T LEAVE FOR A WEEK IF THE HOUSE IS A STATE!"

"VAUGHN! Go feed my cows, I'm too busy!"

"VAUGHN! Go drop this off to Popuri!"

"SOMEONE GO TO THE STORE AND GET WRAPPING PAPER!"

"GO TO DUKES AND PICK UP THE WINE"

_Someone fucking shoot me, before I shoot Claire in the damn face. _

_I have listened to her nagging all week long. And I can't wait for the wedding to get over with._

I glanced at Gray, who rolled his eyes and snickered, "Only 2 days, Then she shuts up for good."

I snickered, "You wouldn't be so lucky. It's just starting, Buddy."

Gray grunted, as he left the house to get the damn wine. Leaving me here all alone with Bridezilla. Great.

"So, Vaughn!" She smiled, "Did you ask Chelsea to go to the wedding?"

_Ah yes, Chelsea. Thanks for fuckin reminding me._

_Well, not really reminding me, dammit. I haven't stopped thinking about her since I fuckin left that shit hole. _

_Why haven't I stopped thinking of her? Fuck. I don't know. If I knew, I wouldn't have a damn problem. But she is just fuckin raping my mind, or something._

_And I don't like it. Or do I?_

_Fuck, I don't know. I don't even want to think about it right now._

"So? Did ya?" Claire repeated,

I got up from the sofa, and shoved my Stetson on my head, "She was already invited." I muttered,

She screwed up her mouth, in confusion, "What?" She asked, "Really? How?"

I reached for the door knob, and muttered, "By your asshole Brother."

Than I slammed the door. Harder than I probably should have, but I did. Leaving a shocked Claire behind the house.

_I just can't wait to get this wedding over with._

**Chelsea**

"The wedding is tomorrow, Jules." I sighed, "What are you wearing?"

We were just leaving Mirabelles, She cooked us a lovely supper. Now we are on the way back to my farm.

"My pink dress! I bought it in the city, and I haven't had the chance to wear it yet." She said.

It was silent._ I still don't know what I'm going to wear yet, All I have is that sexy red dress. And I don't think I'm up to wearing that any time soon._

"Do you know what you're wearing?" She asked

I sighed, "Nope. I'll rig up something."

Julia grinned, "Well, you have lots of cute clothes, You should wear them more often, ya know?"

I rolled my eyes, as I walked up my farm house. I could see Mark in the distance exiting one of my Barns.

I smirked, _He always tries to surprise me. It is sweet._

"Looks like your lovely boyfriend is here" Julia scoffed, "I should go."

I chuckled, _it's so obvious that she hates Mark. I don't understand why though, he is so considerate and sweet._

"Why don't you like him, Julia?" I asked

She looked at me, and said, "Listen, It's a Long story. Vaughn told me and mom. But When Claires parents died, she left the farm to-"

"HEY! Babe! There you are!" I broke my eye contact with Julia, to see Mark jogging towards us, "I was looking for you."

I mumbled, "Well, Here I am." _What was Julia going to tell me? It was probably just some stupid family feud on who gets the farm and who don't. I wouldn't say it was that big of a deal anyway. _

Julia glared at Mark, and growled to me, "Well, Chelsea. I guess I'll tell ya later. See you tomorrow."

I smiled, "See ya then, save me a spot at the church, alright?"

She nodded her head, and proceeded her way down the farm. Mark took my into his arms, and gripped onto my wave. I melted into his body, resting my chin on his shoulder,

"I miss you today." He muttered into my ear,

I chuckled, "But you seen me this morning"

He sighed, "I know. The day just went by so long."

I rolled my eyes, and mumbled playfully, "I'm sure you lived through it. So what is going on tomorrow?"

Mark smiled that delightful smiles, if makes my heart flutter everytime; just knowing it is directed at me "Well, I'll be with Claire for pictures. But I'll see you after the church?"

I nodded, snuggling into his shoulder tighter, _I could stay here all day, he is so warm and strong. _I looked over his shoulder to see giant black clouds, _Looks like we are going to get snow tonight. I'm going to have to carry in some more wood._

I muttered, "I gotta go get some wood."

He pulled away from me, "Okay, Babe. I'll see you tomorrow, Okay?"

I nodded, as he kissed my forehead, _Darn. I was really hoping he would help me…_

_If it were Vaughn; He would insist on doing it by himself , and he would want you inside the house cooking porridge or something. _

I sighed, "See you tomorrow Mark,"

**xxXxx**

I looked in the mirror at myself, I'm wearing black jeans, a white tank top with little gems on the collar, and with a lacey cardigan threw over it.

_Its casual, and trendy. Prefect_

I sighed, as I pulled my hair out of it's usual bandana. _I probably shouldn't wear this today; just because. _And I separated my hair so that half was up in a pony tail, and half was down over my shoulders.

"That's what your wearing? You gotta be kidding me."

I jumped, thinking I was by myself. I turned to see Julia wearing a gorgeous pale pink dress, with a black ribbon tied around her waist.

"You look like you closed your eyes and picked 3 random articles of clothing from your closet. Why aren't you wearing that red dress?" She nagged,

I muttered, while brushing threw the bottom part of my hair, "I dunno, It don't look that great on me anyway. Besides, I kinda like this"

Julia rolled her eyes, "Honey, You look like a 16 year old that is going to the shopping mall. You need to wearing something dressy."

I glared at her, "I'm comfortable"

Julia sighed, taking my hair into her hands, "Okay, well at least let me do something with your hair?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, and she gave me her best puppy dog look

_I suppose, she could do something with it. It's a bit of a mess anyway._

"Fine. But no curls! And nothing to fancy, and no bobbing pins. I hate how tight they feel on the head… And don't do anything that will make it feel weird"

Julia grumbled sarcastically, "Why don't I just do something super pretty then, like straighten it."

I grinned, "Sure, I'd like that."

Julia sighed, "I was only joking. But I will anyway, I only brought my straightner, cause I knew that's all you would like." She started combing through my hair, and she stated very carefully, "I also brought some mascara and powder… is that to extreme for you?"

I groaned, "Yes. Don't even think about it."

**Vaughn **

"OMG! You HAVE to see Claire, Vaughn!" the pink haired retard squealed, "She looks SO Beautiful! But, of course, I knew she would anyway! Its soon going to start. I'm so excited! I'm sad though, I really don't like this bright blue dress with my pink hair. I look like a clown. So Do You! It don't match your eyes at all! But it looks cute with your hair! You look like a starry night snow flake! Your super cute, do you know that?"

I glanced at her, "Listen, do you ever fucking shut up? All I have to do it grab your arm; and walk. Not make friends with you. So zip it, dammit."

She puffed out her cheeks, "Whatever. Your just as crabby as Gray. No wonder you two are such good friends."

I didn't respond to her. I was more concerned looking for a certain brunette in the church. I scanned the seats, looking for the signs of the red bandana, but I didn't see anything.

_Where is she? Is she not coming?_

_Maybe she decided to ditch. Or maybe her and Mark broke up, and she didn't want to come._

_Or maybe she is just late._

_Or maybe something happened to her. Is she sick? Or did she hurt herself carrying wood?_

My heart started racing, _What is that idiot brought her back to that mountain? What if she slipped and fell, and hurt herself really bad?_

I glanced from the alter, to the door. _Maybe I can go and find her real quick, no one will even notice me gone. Only for a secon-_

"VAUGHN! Look!" the annoying girl squealed, "Its time! Look! The music is starting, and gray just walked out! Come on! We have to go!"

_Fuck, how do I go to find her now? Where the hell is sh-_

Popuri grabbed my arm, and started walking, _No, I can't go out there, I gotta go find Chelsea_

"Lemme go," I whispered, "I can't do this"

"Oh, sush" she whispered back, "Its not like you're the one getting married. Just stand there"

I whispered back, "No, I have to go fi-"

"Hey, whats your problem?" glanced up to see that I was stood beside Gray,

"I can't see Chelsea." I muttered quietly.

Gray chuckled, "She is right there." Nodding his head towards the third row.

***DUM DA DUM DUM, DUM DA DUM DUM***

Everyone turned to face the bride as she begin walking out. Including the whole third row.

_I couldn't see Chelsea. I don't see no red bandana. I don't see no tangled hair, or t shirts._

_There was Felicia, and Taro, and Mirabelle, some chick, Julia, and Ellio-_

My eyes darted back to the girl between Mirabelle and Julia. She has long, bone straight brown hair, right down to her laps. Her neck was slender, and she was wearing jeans and a tank top.

_No doubt about it, that's Chelsea. Her hair looks different… She looks really-_

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate the love between Gray Roberts and Claire Peddle."

_Blah blah blah blah blah. That's All I heard. Fuckin mumble jumbo._

I couldn't keep my eyes off Chelsea. She smiled, and I nodded back.

Her smiled didn't fade. Why is she smiling at me? Is she smiling at me?

I looked to my right, to see that Asshole stood beside me, making a kiss face at her.

_Goddess fucking damn it. The goddess damn prick. I fuckin hate his goddess damn guts._

_Shit, I'm in the fucking church._

_Does it count if I swear in my mind? It would be different if I was speakin outloud…_

_Who gives a fuck. All I'm fucking pissed off about is that while Mark is making fucking kissy faces at Chelsea, She isn't even fucking looking at me. Why the fuck do he get all the fucking grins?_

"You may kiss the bride!"

_Aw shit, I missed it all._ I glanced over, and clapped for Gray as he kissed his 'wife'. _Yeah, I probably should have fuckin listened to the ceremony, instead of watching Chelsea. She isn't even that interesting anyway._

_That's a load of Bull._

**Mark**

I stood next to Chelsea, holding her hand.

_She looked stupid. She wore jeans and a tank top. With some weird sweater thing._

_What happened to a dress? Or to at least a skirt? Or something._

_I wish she would make this more fucking enjoyable for me, instead of being such a weirdo._

I watched Sabrina on the other side of the room. _She was smiling, she looked so beautiful._ Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, with two pieces on curls on each side of her face. And she wore a pale purple dress, and it looked beautiful with her eyes.

Sabrinas eyes caught mine, and she grinned sheepishly. _She is so damn adorable. This is killing her even more than it's killing me. Possibly more, I would hate to see her with another male… but this is our plan. It's going to work. I'll make it._

"Care to dance?" I muttered to Chelsea.

She looked up at me, a she brightly smiled her crooked smile, "Sure"

I grabbed her hand, as I brought her out to the dance floor, I took one hand, and held her waist. Gently we started swaying to the music.

**Chelsea**

I hugged into Marks body, as we gently swayed back and fourth. There was more people on the dance floor; the hotel was packed. It has every resident from Sunshine Island, and from Mineral Town. The girls was being super loud and flirtatious; and the guys were all being cocky and big.

But Mark only had eyes for me. I could feel his breath against my ear. It sent shivers down through my spine. He is such a good dancer…

**Vaughn**

_The music is too fucking loud. The food was too fucking good. There's way too many fucking people here. It's way too fucking warm with this stupid tux on. And Mark and Chelsea is way too fucking close._

_The son of a bitch._

I sighed, while I watched them sway back and fourth. Chelsea had her giant navy eyes closed, _She is really fucking enjoying that. A little too much._

Mark was in a daze, he was too busy starring at somebody else. I tried to figure it out; _Why in the hell is he looking at? Why would he want to look at anyone other than Chelsea? I know I wouldn't want too…_

Whatever. Forget I fuckin said that. I don't care what I look at.

I watched them a bit longer; he is looking at his ex girl friend._ Sabrina; why? She looks like a fucking plastic Barbie doll. Chelsea is so much more real…_

Sabrinas mouth moved, she was mouthing something to Mark; _What the fuck is she sayin?_

**Mark**

I made eye contact with Sabrina. _She is so beautiful, words can't even describe it…_

She smiled at me, while looking around. Looking to see if anyone was watching. She looked back into my eyes, and mouth, "Follow me."

She existed the room, with a wink. I sighed, as the song ended.

_What do she want? She knows how risky this is. Chelsea can't find out about this, no one can know. _

I looked around, to see if anyone was watching me_. It don't look like it. Why would anyone watch us anyway? It's not like Chelsea is an eye stopper…_

"Hey, I gotta go use the bathroom." I said, while kissing Chelsea on the forehead, "And maybe get some air. I'll be back."

She nodded, and I quickly existed the room. To find my Real Girlfriend.

**Vaughn**

Sabrina exited the room. The song ended, and then Mark fuckin left the room. Leaving Chelsea alone on the dance floor.

_Something is up. Usually Mark is stuck up Chelseas ass like a piece of shit. I gotta find out what the hell is on the go. I don't trust the rat._

I got up quickly, and I was stopped,

"Hey! Nebraska!"

_Oh great. Out of all the people to talk to me right now; it has to be the 'girlfriend' of the idiot I'm about to go all fucking spy on._

"Hey," I muttered, looking into her giant eyes, "I can't talk right now, I'm busy."

She looked up at me, and squinted her eyes. _Probably wondering why the fuck I was busy._ Her hair fell right to her bum. It was straighter than usual. It was missing the random flick offs and cow likes; I didn't like it.

I held her shoulders and looked down at her, _how can I stay mad at a face like that? _"I'll be back. By the way, Yer hair is nicer the other way ya wear it." I muttered

She looked at me with her jaw dropped. _I don't even wanna know whats goin through her mind._

I just turned and followed after the prick and his 'other girlfriend'.

**Chelsea**

_My hair looks nicer the other way? Was that a compliment? Did he actually notice something about me?_

_I never expected Vaughn, in a 1000 years to actually NOTICE something, or even PERFERE something. How… odd?_

I took a seat and watched the bouquet toss; _I'm a single woman. But I didn't feel like getting up in the huge crowd. Besides, I would never catch it. And I defiantly didn't want to get plowed over in the process off it._

_I'll just sit here; and laugh at everyone else having an awesome time. I'll also refrain from dancing, I don't quite know how to dance 'normal' anymore anyway. And I wouldn't wanna freak them all out! _

_Or show up all the girls on the dance floor. That might not go over so well._

_And I defiantly don't want to be the center of attention._

_Even though dancing would be really fun right now…_

I giggled, as Claire closed her eyes "OKAY LADIES! 3,2,1!"

She flung the bouquet behind her back swiftly, and turned to watch who would catch it.

_The girls swarmed it like gulls over a French fry. They pushed, and shoved, screamed, and fought. I'm pretty sure Julia even threw a few punches at that girl Karen._

I snickered, as all the girls were being retarded. _What a bunch of fools, everyone knows that the myth is false; the person who catches the bouquet isn't always the next to get married. She just gets the publicity all night long. It's so awesome, though._

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" a voice squealed from the bottom of the pile up, The pink Headed bubbly girl, Popuri, bounced up and down, and danced, and sang, "I'm gonna get married! I'm gonna get married! I'm gonna get married! I'm gonna get married!"

I chuckled at how excited she was, I_t's so nice to watch people be so happy. It would be really nice if she did get married, it seems like she really wants to!_

I watched all the girls pair up with a male again, and begin to dance. Julia and Elliot, Natalie and Pierre, Denny and Lanna, Karen and the Chicken guy, Gray and Claire, A red head girl and a male with brown hair (I'm guessing they are from Mineral Town), and Doctor Trent and Elli. _I'm trying my best to avoid them…_

_Where is Mark? _

My eyes scanned around the room, searching for him.

_What is taking him so long?_

**Mark**

Sabrina pushed me up against the wall in my room, She looked up at me with her beautiful violet eyes, "Mark, I miss you so much."

I smiled down at her, and kissed her soft lips tenderly, "I know, baby. I miss you too. So much."

She grinned, and put her head against my chest, hugging into me, and she sighed, "I can't wait until we can do this again. I can't wait until it's just You and I. And we don't have to pretend anymore. It kills me, to see you in public, and have to ignore you."

I groaned, I hate it when she is so upset… "Soon we will, Baby. I'm going to make sure everything works out for us. I promise you with my life, You father will let us be together after I get the farm, and after it is up and running."

She hugged into me tighter, and sternly said, "It isn't going quick enough! You have to speed up the process! How crazy for you is she?"

I sighed, "I don't know. I'm pretty sure she is head over heels for me. But I'm not sure in she is in love with me yet."

Sabrina glared up at me, and muttered, "Anyone would be a fool not to love you. You need to do something. Ask her to be your girlfriend tonight, make is really romantic too."

I took a heavy breath, "I just hate it, Sab. I hate being with her like that. I hate holding her, and kissing her, and doing what ever the hell I'm doing. It just feels wrong, I want it to be you. Not her. I love you. I'll do anything to have you. But do you think it is too risky asking her already? What if she says no?"

Sabrina snickered, "Believe me, She won't say no to you. You make me jealous just watching how you act towards her. "

I I smiled down at her, " I'll Ask her to be my girlfriend tonight, and I'll give it a couple weeks until I dump her ass. She will cry and run away all heart broken, then I'll let the town fall apart in the winter, and then get the farm up and running again the spring. I know it will work. You father will never say no again, baby."

"I know, baby. We are awful." She smirked, "I love it. She won't stand a chance."

I leaned down and took Sabrina into my arms, kissing her strongly and tenderly. _Just like it should be all the time._

**Vaughn**

_WELL THAT LYING, EVIL, COCK SUCKING, COCKY, IDIOTIC, BASTARD. I'm going to fucking KILL him. I swear, I will limb him bit by bit. I will fucking DISTROY HIM._

_He is using her, for her fucking farm. I shoulda fucking known. I shoulda known that his farming schemes weren't over. _

_I should have known that he wanted her farm._

_WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T I REALIZE IT SOONER?_

_I was too busy worrying over if he was going to fucking… violate her. BUT HE WANTS TO FUCKING BETRAY HER._

_And she is fucking nuts for him too. She is crazy for him. She will probably go crazy after her fucking dumps her._

_Like I did over Muffy._

_I gotta stop this. I gotta fuckin do somethin._I peeked into the door one last time, to see the idiot sucking faces with that rich slut.

_Chelsea would never run away because of the prick… she don't like him that much… do she?_

_I gotta go tell Chelsea. She has to fucking believe me._

_Everything I have ever done for her; she just has to._

_And I have to do it before Mark asks her to be his 'official' fucking girlfriend._

I took a last glance in the room, and Mark and Sabrina cuddling and sucking faces on a chair. _They make me fucking sick._

_The dirty pig._

I turned around, and walked heavily back to the party.

I scanned the room for the tiniest, underdressed brunette. There are so many fucking people here. I was knocked around by everyone, as I pushed my way through the crowd. Where the hell is she?

I felt a light tap at my back, I snapped my head around,

"Hey, Did you see Mark anywhere?"

Well that was fuckin easier than expected. I looked the girl into her giant navy eyes, while they wandered around the room. Looking for the two face, despicable boyfriend.

I gently reached out and grabbed her little arm, my fingers probably could have wrapped around it twice. "Chels," I muttered, "Come with me a second."

She looked up at me, with her eyebrows furrowed, and she replied , "I can't, I told Mark I would wait her for him."

_Of course she did. And he is upstairs snogging with the rich girl._ I growled, "I don't giva damn. You fuckin coming with me." With that I held her arm tighter, and pulled her behind me.

"Vaughn! Let go of me! What the hell are you doing?" She quickly stammered, "Let go!"

_She tried to pull her arm from my grip, but I gripped tighter. I'm fuckin talking to her, there is no way I'm letting Mark get any closer to her than he already have._

_I searched for a spot to bring her, somewhere that Mark won't butt in to our converastion._

_It's all my fault she is in this fucking mess. I shouldn't of even let it get this fucking far in the first place._

**Chelsea**

He pulled me along the cold gobble stone. I fought back first, but then I decided to give up.

_Why the heck do he want me to go with him so bad anyway? Mark is back to the hotel waiting for me. So this can't be too long._

"Vaughn, I can't be gone long. Mark might get worried." I muttered.

He pushed me along the wharf, and sat me down.

"Listen, I won't keep ya long." He said sternly, "I just gotta tell ya something."

I looked up into his deep violet eyes, they were gazing back down at me with concern. They were focused on me, and looking at every part of my face. I could feel him really observing me. It felt kind of uncomfortable, I have never had anyone focus on me so intently before in my life.

His mouth opened, and he announced "Mark don't actually like ya."

_No. Not this again. I'm sick of hearing Mark this, Mark that from him. He is always putting him down, and always making him sound like he is this awful 'prick'. But he isn't, Vaughn don't get it._

_Mark likes me, and I sure as hell like him back._

I slyed my eyes back up at the tall cowboy, he continued speaking, "He is usin ya, to take yer farm. Cause he needs it in order to get Sabrina to-"

He is using me? Is he going to look for every excuse in the damn book to talk him down to the dirt? Seriously? I'm fucking sick of Vaughns shit.

"Oh, Shut the Fuck up, Vaughn." I snarled,

Vaughed tensed up, and his jaw dropped, He opened his mouth to speak again, but I cut him off,

"Your always fucking telling me that Mark is USING me, or Mark is a SLY PIG, or that he is nothing but a giant PRICK, and that he don't actually LIKE me." I jabbed him in his chest, and he continued to glare down at me. "You are always say he DON'T really like me, or that he is USING ME. Its like it is some big fucking deal that Mark LIKES me. Did you EVER consider that maybe he actually does? Maybe he actually likes how fucking plain, or weird I am? Did you ever even consider that he might like that about me? Or MAYBE he likes how Unique I am, or how different I am."

I felt like I wanted to cry, Why the hell is Vaughn such a jerk? Why is he always trying to keep me down? Why don't he want me to be happy? What the fuck is his problem?

Vaughn stepped closer to me, and touched my arm, he whispered, "Listen, ya gotta hear me ou-"

I snapped my arm away "Fuck Off Vaughn! I don't CARE about what you have to say! I listen to what you have to say ALL THE TIME, and its nothing but negative shit. I don't wanna hear it anymore. Its like you don't think I deserve Mark! And it kinda gets me down, ya know? So if you have nothing good to say about Mark, or about me. Then I don't wanna hear it from your mouth!"

Vaughn stepped towards me, and grabbed me,

"WHAT THE HELL" I yelled, "Get the hell off me!"

Vaughn glared at me, and put his hand over my mouth.

"LWEMME GO WRIGHT KNO" I managed to muffle out, but it was no good.

I squirmed around, and tried to wiggle out of the cowboys grip, but it was impossible. He was way too strong, I couldn't get away;

"UAGHN! I'M NOT JOKING! LEME DA HELL GO"

He looked down at me, with his stern look smeared across his face, he sneered, "If ya stops squrimin around, and you promise to listen to me- I'll let ya go."

_The jerk. Who do he think he is? Thinking he could just control me? Just because I'm smaller than him, don't mean he can boss me around. I'm totally capable of taking him on._

_And I swear to Chezus. If he says one thing about Mark not actually liking me, I'll fucking push him into the ocean._

I stopped squirming, and looked up at him with the Black eyes. He stared back down at me with his ravishing violet eyes… I have never seen a color so alluring before in my life.

He was really close to my face at this point, and looked down at me intently, "Alright, ya are finally gonna listen to me before ya goes nuts again?"

I nodded, _Like I said before; one word about Mark, and he is in the ocean._

**Vaughn**

_She finally shut up._

_She thinks I don't think she is good enough? She thinks that I think that her uniqueness and plainness is not admirable?_

_She don't believe me. She won't fucking listen to me. What the hell do I do?_

"Chels, Listen. I think you deserve the fucking best there is."

Chelsea froze up, and looked up into my eyes, I sighed, I can't be very deep… "I think yer a great girl. And Mark is a lying asshole. So listen, if yer as smart as I think ya are, you wouldn't get tangled up with him. You gotta trust me here."

Chelsea kept starring up at me, I continued, "Mark is using you, Chels, he wants your farm. He is going to date ya, then dump –"

He arms wrapped around my waist, _What the hell is she doing? Is she givin me a fucking hug? What do I do?_

I looked down at her, and her giant midnight eyes glanced back towards me, "Vaughn, Your too sweet. But you're full of shit."

_Uh… Thanks? Maybe? I don't understand-_

_Can I hug her now?_

She grabbed me hold, and she jolted be backwards. I felt my cowboy boots slip off the edge of the rotting wharf wood.

***SPLASH***

"WHAT THE FUCK CHELSEA!" I shouted, as I was summered in the freezing cold Winter water

"Oh, Shut up Vaughn! You don't fucking understand! MARK LIKES ME! DEAL WITH IT!" She shouted, "STOP MAKING UP EXCUSES! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS ANYWAY!"

_That saucy little bugger. Not ONCE in my life have anyone ever done anything to ever make me shut up. And here she is pushing me in the water._

I gazed up at her from the water. She was slightly trembling; maybe from anger? _Why the hell don't she believe me? Why won't she listen? Why can't she stp being to fucing DENSE and just listen to me._

"FINE!" I shouted back, "I'LL GIVE HIM FUCKING 2 WEEKS! AND DON'T DARE GO COMPLAINING TO ME AFTER HE DUMPS YOUR ASS! I TRIED TO FUCKIN WARN YA!"

Chelsea jogged away from the wharf, "SHUT IT VAUGHN! IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN!"

I rolled my eyes, _this is going to be a giant mess._

_And I'm going to be the one stuck with the sulking chick._

_Fml._

**Chelsea**

I stormed across the beach, rotted.

_Vaughn said I deserved the best. That's a lie. I don't. He is just saying things now so that I will fucking listen to him._

_That's not fucking fair. The thing I hate the most is liars. And that's what he was doing._

_I'm not falling for that, I refuse._

"Chelsea!" I heard my favorite voice call behind me, "Chelsea, I have been looking everywhere for you."

I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and I sighed with relief. _If this isn't something special, I don't know what is._

"Where were you?" He asked,

I mumbled, "Vaughn issues, he was being a jerk."

Mark rolled his eyes, "Typical. What about?"

I sighed, as I held into him tighter, "He said something about you not actually likeing me, and using me or something. But I know it isn't true. I know this is actually something."

Mark tensed, and whispered, "Chelsea. We need to talk. Follow me."

He held my hand lightly, as we walked up into his bed room; He sat me on his bed, and he sat beside me. He reached out and tucked my hair behind my ear.

_What if what Vaughn is right? What if Mark really is using me? Maybe I shouldn't. "we need to talk" is always a bad thing, isn't it?_

"Chelsea, I love you."

My eyes popped, _What? Holy shit, holy shit, holy SHIT._

_He just told me that he is in love with me._

_Isn't 2 weeks a little quick for that?_

_Who cares. He LOVES me._

_Vaughn was wrong. I knew it I KNEW IT_

_Now I feel like a bitch from second guessing myself. For second guessing Mark_

I gazed back at him, and he was smiling, "Chelsea," he muttered, "Are you in love with me?"

_Am I? I love his smile, and his eyes, and his hair, and the way he acts… but is it love? Heck, I guess it is_ "Yes," I replied, "I am."

He took my neck into his hands, and he kissed me so lightly, and then he gently pulled away, "Be my girlfriend. Officially, I want us to start getting serious."

I gasped, as he continued kissing me tenderly again, but it turned stronger.

_Do I want to be his girlfriend? Do I want to get serious? Well, I am 21… maybe there is no harm in a real serious relationship._

_Besides, like Vaughn said "I deserve the best" and in my opinion, Mark is the best._

I pulled about an inch away from his sweet lips, and I sighed, "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."


	27. Chapter 27: Fucking Finally

**AV has some problems understanding whats going on.**

**So I'll explain again.**

**Chelsea and Vaughn are getting really close, super close.**

**Chelsea is upset about Vaughns past, and she really wants to help him get over it.**

**She gets caught up in the heat of the moment with Vaughn, when Vaughn randomly calls Mark a prick one day at the diner.**

**Chelsea decides to take it on herself to help Vaughn out; and prove to him that not everyone in this world are 'pricks'.**

**So she decided to start with the guy that Vaughn thinks is the 'ultimate prick (aka Mark)'**

**In order for Chelsea to help out Vaughn, She needs to befriend Mark herself.**

**She is pretty much letting her guard down around him, to get to know him really.**

**(THE ONLY REASON WHY SHE STARTED TALKING TO MARK IN THE FIRST PLACE IS TO HELP OUT VAUGHN)**

**She didn't do it for herself, I dont know if I made it clear when I would say "I'm being like Vaughn again, how am I suspose to get to know Mark if I keep judging him like I am"**

**Chelsea let her guard down FOR VAUGHN. And Vaughn knows that, HENCE THE REASON WHY VAUGHN FEELS IT IS HIS FAULT!**

**And, While Chelsea is trying her hardest to get to know Mark, (Trying to get to know him to HELP VAUGHN)**

**Mark is scheming in his own prick ways, Planning on making Chelsea fall in love with him.**

**Now, With Chelsea letting her guard down (FOR VAUGHNS OWN GOOD) around Mark, and Mark trying his absolute hardest**

**to make Chelsea fall in love with him. Obviously, She will develop some sort of feelings for him.**

**If not, something isn't right. And it's all a part of my story.**

**Chelsea is remembering her plans she had to leave the club now. She is remembering that**

**settling down, finding a job she loves, and falling in love was a part of the Life Plan.**

**And when Mark is being all flirty and sweet to her, She thinks that maybe its time for her to start dating. **

**She don't know that she isn't in Love with Mark yet. She is just infatuated by him, Mainly.**

**Chelsea is a strong girl, and very independent. But she can't be like that for the whole story. If not there would be no drama.**

**She needs to fuck up somehow, it's Chelsea: She got the shittiest luck.**

**Also: Chelsea never trusted ANY male. She thought they were all dirty pigs.**

**Then Vaughn came along, and proved her wrong. She lost it at him, and then after she felt awful about it.**

**She realized (based on Vaughn) That not every man out there has sex on their minds. And that a lot of them are actually decent.**

**That's the reason why I had that part in there in the first place; To show that Vaughn is having such an affect on Chelsea.**

**And Chelsea IS forcing herself to like Mark, She feels like she has to. She wants to help Vaughn so bad.**

**She is too concerned about Helping him**

**That she don't realize that it's Vaughn that she is in love with, not Mark.**

**But Don't worry Mark Haters, Its all ending. Super Vaughn is coming to the rescue.**

**I will also remind people that this is my first fan fic. I'm sorry if i'm having difficulties getting my points across, **

**I'm in 9th grade, so I mean. I almost don't know what I'm doing anyway; So I'm trying my hardest.**

**Bare with Me.**

**Vaughn**

_I sat there. Watching everyone be fuckin loaded; and dancing._

_Well, not exactly everyone; I only watched Chelsea. She never drank, not even a damn sip. Which is strange; considerin that every other girl used drinking as an excuse to be drunk whores._

_But Not my Chelsea. She isn't like that, she is so down to earth._

_I smirked at her; First, she refused to dance, but once Julia got nagging a little bit she wasn't long getting up there with her. Jules was doing some sort of botty shake up against Chelseas leg, and Chelsea was about to kill over laughin; I dunno if it was because Julia was loaded, or cause it just looked ridiculous._

_Chelsea laugh is like bells, it is so loud; but quite at the same time. Its soothing._

_It's nice to see her having so much fun._

"Whats so funny, bud?" asked Gray, while he pulled out a seat to sit down,

"Oh nothing. It's a good reception" I said,

"Yup! Its great, everyone is having an awesome time. And Claire is enjoyin it too."

I nodded my head, "Whatta bout you?"

Gray shrugged his shoulders, "Ah, you know how I feel bout socializing. Right now I'm practically the party host. Luckily getting married only happens once, ya know?"

I chuckled, "Yeah. Once if yer lucky."

Gray rolled his eyes, "So what do you think of it all?"

I muttered, "It's bullshit. Mark is fucking around again. With Chels this time."

Grays lips curled, "What the fucker up to now?"

I sighed, "Its genius actually, He is makin Chels fall in love with him, then he is dumping her in hope she will ditch town. Then he plans on stealing her farm, and getting that rich sluts fathers blessin so he could marry her."

Gray growled, "What a fucking jerk. Do he ever change? I told Claire not to give him the time of day. I know, I'll never speak to him again. Not after what he put her through." He paused for a second, for a few minutes of silence, "What did ya do?"

"Nothin, theres nothing I can do." I replied, "I tried fuckin tellin her, but she thinks I'm lying. And I don't fuckin know why she would, I only does everything for her. Its fucking stupid."

Gray scoweled, "Do we get to beat him up again?"

I sighed, "No… Chelsea would never talk to me again. Even though I would fuckin love to."

Gray chuckled, "Why do you even care if she will talk to you or not?"

"Cause I like her."

_Fuck, What did I just say?_

_I don't like her like that. I like her as a friend, nothing else. I don't care what she is at. I don't care if she will talk to me again._

_Maybe I should beat the shit outta that fucker…_

"I KNEW it!" Gray laughed, "I knew you did! And you're finally admitting it! Go ask her on a date now."

"Shut the fuck up," I hissed, "I don't LIKE her, I only like having her around."

"What's the difference?" Gray mumbled, while rolling his eyes,

"A lot. I don't like her. Fuck, of course I don't. You should know that." I grumbled,

Gray snickered, "Believe me, I know you better than anyone. I can tell exactly how your feelin'." Then he cleared his throat, "but I should dodge over with Claire. Besides, it looks like someone else might want this seat. Get her, Tiger"

I rolled my eyes, _Whatta dick._

I looked up, too see the farmer staring at me. I made eye contact with her; and her excited smile turns to a frown. _Why do I have to be the one to make her fuckin frown all the time?_

_All I did was try to help the girl out, and she wouldn't listen. Typical Chelsea._

I watched as she approached me, very meekly. She gently sat in the seat that Gray just left.

It was silence between us, for a long time. _Like usual, that comfortable silence. The one that I enjoy so much. Normally some people piss me off, even if they're not talking. But not Chelsea._

"So, I see you changed your wet clothes." She uttered, under her breath

I smirked, "Yeah, It was a good excuse to get outta that tux I guess. Claire wasn't impressed."

Chelsea smiled, I never noticed that her smile is kinda crooked, I guess I was always distracted my her strange eyes.

"Listen," Chelsea whispered, "Sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to over react. Its just that, Mark and I really care about eachother. And I don't like hearing people talk us down, that's normal, right?"

_Mark, Mark, Mark, Mark. Why can't that prick just go burn up in hell? _

I shrugged my shoulders, "I dunno, I never cared about anyone before."

Chelsea frowned, and looked at me with her giant mid-night blue orbs "Not even one person?"

Her smile turned into kind of a shy smirk, and her lips perked out a tiny bit. Then she ran her hands through her hair, pulling it out of her face,

"Well, Muffy I guess. But that was nothing now thinkin back to it." I mumbled,

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "Everything is Something, Vaughn."

I chuckled, "To you. Yes."

"Are we still friends?"

Friends? My heart dropped in my chest, and I felt anxious. Why do the term 'friends' bug me so much? I thought 'friends' is what I was aiming for.

"Uh, Yeah." I muttered, "Yup, we are"

She smiled, "Good. I don't know what I would do if I lose you. Go insane, probably"

I looked up at her, shocked. Her big eyes looked at me, with that stupid smirk on her face. _She looked so cute._ My lips turned upwards, into a smile.

_Well, I never heard that one._ I felt uplifted, I felt wanted, or needed or something.

"Your smiling, why?" She asked,

"I unno, good question." I grunted,

Chelsea grinned, "You smile cause your happy."

I groaned, _I'm not happy. I haven't been happy in fucking years._ I pulled my hat down into my face, and slouched down. Sulkin I guess.

"Don't be retarded Vaughn. Its normal to smile. I like it, Remember? Now. Lets dance."

She grabbed hold to my hand, and tried to pulled me up.

_I haven't danced in my whole damn life, and I don't plan on startin._

"Nope." I announced

"Aw, common Vaughn. Suck it up." She whined,

"Look at you, Jules had to practically pick ya up and throw ya on the floor. Now here ya are; glued on to it."

She rolled her eyes, "I forgot how much dancing is when your doing it for fun. Now grow a set and get up here with me."

"Nope."

"NOW!" She fumed. "Besides, it's a slow song on. That won't kill you, will it?"

I sighed, "Chels, I don't know how. I'll look like an idiot."

She looked back up at me, and stepped aside so I can see everyone else, "Listen here, if you can lasso a cow, you sure as hell can sway back in fourth in a circle. It don't take a master mind. Now come on."

I watched Elliot and Julia for a second, I guess if that dweep is capable of doing it, so am I.

I sighed, looking from Chelsea, and Elliot. _Do I really want to be at this shit? If I do it once; they will want me to do it all the time._

"Please?"

I groaned, "Wheres Mark? Why won't you dance with him?"

Chelsea sighed, "I dunno where he went off too. But who cares? It's not like me and you are up sucking faces or anything."

I felt a blush grow across my cheeks; Imagining kissing Chelsea was odd to me.

I didn't really want to know what I thought about it

"Come on Cowboy," She excitedly announced, pulling me up, "Dance with me."

I sighed, as she dragged me behind her and then she grabbed hold to my shoulders.

I just stared at her, What the hell am I suppose to do? I don't know.

"Hold my waist. Look at what Elliot is doing." Chelsea advised me

I sighed, as I lightly placed my hands around her waist.

"Now what?" I asked her.

"Figure out yourself. Do what Elliot is doing." She replied.

I groaned, "Chels, help me out. Ya got me out here…"

She laughed, that sweet laugh again, "Its like riding a bike, Nebraska. Once you learn you never forget."

I chuckled, as I pulled her in closer to my, and placed my chin on her head _That's exactly what Ellit was doing, so I guess I do that too… _"I never learned to ride a bike before either."

Chelsea laughed again, I like her laugh.

"You're awfully close to me, Nebraska." She snorted,

I looked down at her, Her body was up against mine very tightly. I could feel every bit of her against me._ She is right, we are really close to eachother._

I pulled away gently, "Sorry, just followin Elliot."

She grinned, and we kept swaying.I looked down at her, and she was fixated on the decorations of something.

_Her eyes are huge. She has the biggest eyes I have ever seen. And they are so black, but its weird, because they are so blue. Why are they like that?_

_I tried on look deeper into them, to see what they were really like; but she kept fuckin movin or blinking or doing something._

"Stop moving, well ya." I grumbled,

She looked up at me, "I'm not moving? What are you talking about?"

I sighed, "Just look at me, I need to see something."

**Chelsea**

"What are you looking at?" I asked,

He stared at me very deeply, just like he was before. _What is he looking at, what do he find so interesting?_

_Nothing on me is interesting. _

_Expect maybe that tramp stamp._

_And my very well hidden boobs._

"Yer eyes." He muttered, looking up, "They are so strange. I noticed a while ago when we first met. I thought they were black at first. But then I noticed that they were actually blue. It's odd, cause people don't have black eyes. Ya know? I guess this is the first time I really got to look at em up close."

My jaw dropped, _My BLUE eyes? He noticed my eyes are blue? Not even my own Mother knew I had blue eyes. Not even Kai looked at my blue eyes. Everyone thought my eyes were black, that's why I wore Green Contacts- cause my eyes were so black it that they didn't stand out on stage._

_How do Vaughn know they are blue?_

"When did you notice that?" I asked,

He shrugged, "I unno, maybe the second time I seen ya. No actually, the 3rd time. When I brought yer feed over."

"You're the first person to ever notice my blue eyes. Everyone else thinks they are Black."

He smirked, "I guess I'm not as 'dense' as ya thought, huh?"

I chuckled, "I guess so, you must really pay attention to me."

His eyes squinted down at me, and muttered super defended, "Nope."

I sighed, _Of course not. If he won't look at at the beautiful moon lit sky, he defiantly won't be looking at me._

I looked up at him, and I grinned, "Your eyes are different too, you know."

He groaned, and took one hand from my waist; using it to pull his hat down in his face.

_Why do he keep doing that? Don't he know that he is stunning? His hat is just covering him up._

"I wish you would stop that." I muttered, "Your eyes are beautiful. Don't try to hide them.

He looked down at me, with a stern look on his face, "I don't think so. I think they are stupid."

I smirked, and gently removed the hat off his head, and into my hands behind his shoulder, "Nothing is 'stupid', especially nothing about you."

He smirked, "You always say shit like that."

I nodded, "Yeah, cause it's true."

He just rolled his eyes, as we continued swaying back and fourth.

I grinned,_ I thought back to the time time I met him; He was so cold towards me. He wouldn't even let me look at him._

_Now look at us, dancing away. You would never say he ever had any problems._

_I just wish he would warm up to everybody... Soon he will realize that Mark is a great guy. Maybe they can be friends._

_The second time I seen him was when he stormed into my barn and slammed the bag of feed down on the floor. Ha, he was so fucking crooke-_

_Wait, he said that was the third time he seen me._

_It was actually the second time._

_He is wrong._

"Your wrong," I muttered, "The second time we ran into each other was when you dropped off the feed. The third time was on the Wharf during that storm, before you went back to the city."

He looked at me, and blushed, "Uh, yeah... yer right, sorry. my mistake."

I titled my head, "You were so sure. And look at your face! Your hiding something from me! Spill it , now."

He sighed, and glanced away from me, "Uh yeah. The first time I seen ya was the night before you came to the shop. You were sleeping on the wharf. I had to fuckin step over ya. I tried to wake ya, but it was no good."

I chuckled, "Haha, Wow Vaughn. And I thought your first impression of me was that I was a disorientated bitch."

He just rolled your eyes, "Nah, It wasn't you. I was the one that was being the 'bitch'"

I laughed, "So, what was your first impression of me?"

Vaughns eyes popped, and he glared down at me, "I thought you were fuckin weird, who they hell sleeps on a wharf at 2 in the damn mornin? It wasn't safe, ya know."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up. I was tired."

He shook his head, "Whatever. What about you? What didja think of me?"

_Well, First of all, I thought he was a sexy cowboy; and that I was hallucinating. Then I thought about how unique his looks were. And then he started friggin screamin at me_

_"_I thought you were unique. But then you started flipping at me, so I thought you were uptight."

He chuckled, "Yeah? What about now?"

I looked up at him, "I think your the kindest person I ever met. All the times you ever helped me out; even if I did end up bitching at you. Like, what kind of guy actually goes through a girls underware drawer? Actually, What kind of guy even takes that into consideration?"

I laughed a little, "And even after I accused you of raping me, You still came around. Your so forgiving, even though its only towards me. Most guys would have got scared off, thinking I was some over dramatic bitch or something. But not you, you still came over to talk to me."

I gazed up at him again, his face was blood red, and he was looking anywhere; but at me. I smiled again, "And that morning I woke up, and you had all my chores done. I really REALLY appreciated that, you know? I would have killed myself again trying to do it. And you knew I would have, thats why you did it. You were thinking about helping me."

He looked down at me, fighting to hide his smile, I chuckled, "Smile, you shit head. Here I am praising you up, and you are trying to keep a stern face. Give it up!"

He just smirked, and shook his head at me, "Your somethin else."

"Hey," I laughed, "I'm not done yet. I don't think your as cold as you think you are. And I don't think your as capable of shutting the world out as I think you are. I just wish I could help you see that. I think your amazing."

Vaughn breathed deeply, and managed to spit out, "Chels, put that hat back on my head. Now. Yer embarrassing me "

I chuckled, "No. I refuse. You look great without it. I can actually see you now."

Vaughn grumbled, "That's the point of it, so no one can see me."

I looked at him, he had his head down, so no one else could see.

_But I could see him perfectly. His silver hair surrounded his face, and it tickled his masculine jaw structure. His hair was pretty long, I never notice before. But it was probably down past his ears. His face was fairly pale, like mine. Or lighter, and he never had one freckle what so ever. It was like cream._

_Vaughn is amazing. Its amazing how he let me in; why did he let me in? Out of everybody in this world, why me? And all I'm doing lately is bitching at him. Why?_

_Is Mark really that important to me, that I might lose Vaughn?_

_He is the closet I have never had to a real 100% best friend. It isn't worth throwing Vaughn away for._

_I have this issue, where when I get heated up, I flip. My temper is awful. Always was, always will be. And Vaughn is the type of guy to tell me exactly what I'm doing wrong, and when I'm doing it._

_All he ever did was worry about me, from the __beginning. Even when he said that he tried to wake me up; did Vaughn really care about anyone then? I highly doubt it._

_There is no doubt about it; Vaughn is so Handsome. Inside, and out._

_He is perfect._

He looked up at me, looking into my eyes, "What are ya lookin at?"

I smiled, "Your handsome, have anyone told you that?"

Vaughn stared at me, with his jaw dropped. He quickly closed it and looked above me, not even bothering on answering me.

**Vaughn**

_I'm handsome? What the fuck is that suppose to mean?_

_Do she mean that she thinks I'm good looking?I'm not good looking. I look fucking retarded. I hate my hair, I look like an old man._

I scowled, and scuffed my hair in my hand.

"You don't like your hair?" She asked

"Nah, its white. I look old."

She took it in her hand, and looked at it closely, "Nope. It's silver, not white. You're still a young man yet, Nebraska."

I looked at her again, _How the hell is she so optimistic? Why is she so observant? How do she always know exactly what so say, and when to say it? She is never caught off guard. And she can always stand her ground._

_She is unbelievable. _

I don't know why, but something about her wanted me to pull her into me again. I gently pulled her closer, and she didn't complain, she accepted and wrapped her arms around me tighter.

_What in the hell is going on with me?_

**Mark**

_That damn cowboy. I can see him over there, fucking getting all up in Chelseas grill._

_He is figuring out his feeling for the weird girl. Goddess forbid he find out, they would be perfect together._

_But that can't happen, she HAS to stay with me._

_He smiled down at her, and pulled her in close to him._

_I gotta go stop this._

**Vaughn**

"Mind if I steal my girlfriend back? Cowboy?" I snapped my head around at the prick behind me, letting Chelsea go,

"She isn't your girlfriend until she says so, asshole." I muttered,

Marks face turned into the stupid grin again, and he chuckled, "Haha, Chelsea babe, it seems as if you forgot to share the news with your friend here. Do you wanna tell him, or shall I?"

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Mark asked me to be steady with him. I said yes."

My eyebrows furrowed, "You WHAT?" I burst

Chelsea crossed her arms, "I said yes."

I frowned, "Chels, why in the fuck did ya do that?

She narrowed her eyes, "I like Mark, is there a problem?"

Mark butt in, "Actually, Cowboy." He cleared his throat, "She told me that she is in love with me. So therefore, I can't see any reason why she shouldn't date me, do you?"

I growled, and turned back to Chelsea, "Your 'in love' with that idiot, Chelsea? IN LOVE? That's bull shit. You don't even know the fucker. Damnit, Why are you fucking doing this to yourself?"

Chelsea didn't speak, Mark declared, "You can't control her, Cowboy. If she loves me, that's all she can do. Now why don't you run back to your stupid barn animals, and keep your hands off my girl."

I turned around and Glared Mark in the eyes, "I know what you're up to" I snarled evily, "I heard your little fucking scheme, you two timing bastard. I'll never let you do it to Chelsea. If you do so much as fucking make her cry. You will fucking regret it."

Mark chuckled, "Ha, What the fuck are you gonna do cowboy? She don't believe you, your just making stuff up anyway. You're a liar, your just jealous cause the only person who as nice enou-"

I grabbed him hold, and punched him in the face. Blood went everywhere. "That's just a fucking appetizer to whats comin if you go through when what yer doing."

"VAUGHN! Why did you do that?"

"He fuckin deserved it." I muttered,

"All he did was tell you to back off. Wouldn't you be happy that I have a boyfriend who is protective over me?" she muttered,

I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on Chels. The asshole isn't even capable of luggin a bit of wood for ya. If he was protactive over ya, he would be all concerned over yer damn shoulder."

She sighed, "Listen, I'm ready to go home. Mark, I'll see you tomorrow, okay? And put some ice on that nose."

Mark whined, "Yeah whatever, bye."

_Well thats a fuckin lovely way to talk to a girlfriend._

_Idiot, If he is gonna pretend he could at least put some fuckin effort into it._

"Hey asshole," I muttered, "Are ya gonna offer to walk your girlfriend home? Or am I?

Mark glared up at me, "Oh shut the fuck up. I'm here bleeding, and you expect me to have the time to walk her home?"

_The jerk. I don't care if I was on my deathbed. I would never allow Chelsea to walk home by herself._

_And this is why I wish she was seeing someone who actually fucking cared about her._

_Someone I could fuckin trust._

"_Come on, Chels," _I muttered, while taking her arm, "I'm not lettin ya go without me."

**Chelsea**

We existed the pumping party; _Its a good thing everyone else was loaded. If not; they would be askin for days about Vaughn and Mark._

_Not like they would ask me anyway. I'm not popular enough, not that I want to be._

_Yet I date the most popular guy on the island._

_Do that make sense?_

_I really don't know_

I sighed, realizing that Vaughn was still holding my arm, I chuckled, "Vaughn man, You could let go of my arm you know. I'm not going to take off on you."

He hesitated, but then gently removed his hold from mine.

We approached my house,

_I haven't checked on my animals since this morning, I think I want to go there._

"I want to go to my barn and coop first, I haven't seen my animals since this morning." I announced,

Vaughn looked down at me, "I'll come too."

We entered the barn, to find the sleeping animals all together. I smiled, "Aren't they the smartest? I love how they all huddle together for warmth. They really love each other."

It was silence between us, that super comfortable silence that i love. The silence that only Vaughn and I can share.

"Listen" Vaughn grunted quickly, "I need ya to be honest with me. No beatin around the fuckin bush. I want a yes or no answer."

I looked up at him, shocked. _What is so important that he is being to demanding about? _

"Do you really love Mark? Or was that just him lyin?"

I sighed, _Do I love Mark? _

_I like his smile, and the way he looks. I like the way he acts when he is with me. I like how funny and sweet he is. I like how he kisses me._

"I'm not sure. Maybe." I answered, fiddling with a piece of hay in my fingers,

Vaughn groaned, "Yeah well, Maybe isn't good enough Chelsea. It's either ya do, or ya don't."

I didn't answer, _I can't decide if I do or don't. Are those reasons good enough to 'love' someone? Or is it just... high school crush?_

Vaughn muttered again, "I'm not a fuckin expert or anything. I don't know shit all. And I feel like a idiot now for even fuckin brinin it up. But I don't care anymore. But think about it a second, Do you think you would be able to live without Mark? I mean, you could obviously live. But would you want too?"

_Would I want to live without Mark?_

_Mark is a boy; he came into my life 2 weeks ago. _

_What the hell do Vaughn think I'm doing? Getting married?_

_The guy asked me to be his legit girlfriend. I said yes._

_It's not like I'm sworn to him for life or anything._

_Do Vaughn think I would try to do something stupid? Like kill myself?_

_Ha. If i was gonna kill myself, I would of done it years ago when I was shootin up in the alley ways with Kai._

_Not when I own a giant farm, with a bunch of animals hat depend on me. This is the happiest I ever been._

_"_What the hell, Vaughn? Of course I would want to live. Mark is just a guy. If it don't work, it don't work. What wrong with trying?"

Vaughn looked at me, and his mouth turned into a smile.

_Vaughn + A smile. Now thats not something you see very often._

_Vaughns smile was so real. It was to genuine, and it really came from his heart._

_Why is it that when Mark smiles, it just looks pretty? But it don't look like it has feeling?_

I smirked, "Why are you happy?"

He whiped his smile off his face, "Oh nothin, I just thought I lost my tough ass Chelsea; to that prick. But you're still here."

I rolled my eyes, while I reached over to give him a light smack, "Shut up. I'm just trying out new things. I can't life my life judging everyone. And neither can you. So lighten up about Mark."

Vaughn looked down at me, and his smile turned into a real scowl. He starred at me, and muttered, "Listen, If I tell ya something, do ya promise to hear me? I'm not a liar. And I would never ever lie to ya. I need ya to hear everything- right now."

I led back in the hay stack, and he sat over me, starring me in the eyes. His eyes was full of determination.

He didn't even blink, its like we were having a starring contest.

He must have something really important to tell me. Vaughn never talks this much. Ever.

I smirked, "Okay, Nebraska. I'll listen to you. Tell me whatever you want to."

He smiled brightly again, "Fucking Finally. I'll start at the very beginning. And don't you say a fuckin word"

I nodded, closing my eyes; as he fell into the hay beside me, getting comfortable. This is going to be a long talk.

_What did he want to say?_


	28. Chapter 28: Let Down

**I'm not pleased with this chapter. But I was really putting it off so I really wanted to get something up**

**I have next chapter planned, this one was just kind of screw around**

**I would give you an excuse for why I never uploaded a chapter in a couple weeks**

**But I don't have one haha so no beating around the bush...**

**I think I'm going to increase my rating for this. **

**It seems like some people is not comfortable with the swearing. But the rate 'T' was specficly for language and stuff. **

**Also, to Grace (I would never have picked you out if you had a legit username, but since your anonymous; i really don't care): Fan fiction, from my understanding, is to take a game and turn it into something more with your imagination.**

**I LOVE Harvest Moon, I have been playing it since I was a little girl on N64**

**But face it, I'm getting older; and now I'm starting to wish Harvest Moon wasn't so Cheesy (Seriously, they sleep in separate beds now? I thought A baby separating them was bad enough lol)**

**But anyway. I'm taking what I want MY Harvest Moon story to be. I'm doing what I want. And I don't care if what is in my story is 'inappropriate' **

**If you find that reading about Sex, Drugs, and the word Fuck is 'inappropriate'.. Then good luck in life, cause it's everywhere**

**And if anybody finds that offending, I'm sorry. It's a cruel word we live in, and I'm just trying to make Harvest Moon as realistic as possible**

**I love my reviewers, and a lot of you are so dedicated and you praise up all my chapters, and I'm very very grateful for that.**

**And I just want to let everyone know, that I'm not going to stop using 'inappropriate' words. **

**What makes a word 'inappropriate' anyway? To me, the word Fuck and Damn are the same as Flower or Cookie.**

**Now, it would be different if I was taking the Lords name in Vein; but I'm not. A couple times I would say 'Cheezus' (thanks to Glee LOL)**

**And btw, my full name is Ella Santana Jones. My Username is SunnyElla. Sunny comes from the name Santana (My family used it as a nick name for me all my life) Somehow Mom got Sunny out of it, so they started calling me Ella Sunny, and then it changed to Sunny Ella **

**So I'm sorry is that misguided anyone to think that my FanFiction was about sunshine, bunnies, and rainbows... **

**But I guess you realize I was wrong...**

**Anyway, I don't own anything here, just my writing. I promise next chapter will be better.**

**Chapter 28: I couldn't think of anything to name this chapter**

**...**

**by the way. There is a part in the story that says "Is that the story?" and for some strange reason, it is HUGE and bolded**

**Its for no reason, It happened when I copied and Pasted a word that I didn't know how to spell, Now I don't know how to fix it :(**

**So just ignore it, and pretend its the same font as everything else :) :)**

**HAPPY READING!**

**xXXx**

**Chelsea **

I looked at my ceiling, while he was turned onto his side, looking at me. With his hands stuff in one pocket, and the other supporting his head; so his upper body was kinda sat up.

_What is he thinking right now? Why do he keep staring at me?_

_Not that I'm not use to guys staring at me, I just mean; they don't typically notice unless I'm wearing some corset that my tits are exploding out of... _

_or a pair of panties that my ass cheeks are jiggling around_

"So, yer sure yer not fuckin head over heels 'in love' with him, right?" he muttered, as he pulled his hat down into his eyes and looked towards his feet, "Cause I don't want ya to start cryin while I'm tellin ya all the big secrets and stuff."

I chuckled, _I adore the way his tangy western accent gets when he is feeling awkward_. "I'm not quite 'in love' with him, but I think I could possibly learn to love him."

Vaughn rolled his light violet eyes, "I don't think it works like that, do it? If ya don't by now; then I don't say ya never well."

"Whatever Vaughn," I mumbled, "Just tell me what you wanted to tell me before I change my mind and go to bed."

He shook his head, "Yer something else, ya know."

He rolled over on his back, and he was focusing on something interesting on the ceiling.

I'm guessing the knots in the wood.

Sometimes I just like to lie here and pick out the shapes, but everytime I see A different one.

Like, yesterday that one up there looked like a Flower; but today it looks like a face...

I guess it depends on the way you look at it...

He cleared his throat, disturbing me from my thoughts."Okay… well, the reasons why Mark is a deceiving asshole… I don't even know where to begin."

I sighed, "Well, the beginning would make the most sense."

He sneered, "No shit, I just dunno where the beginning is. Well, Claires and Mark was raised by their single dad, their mom died giving birth to Mark. Anyway-"

I groaned, "Oh my god Vaughn. You think Mark is an asshole because his mother died giving birth to him? That's just crue-"

He grumbled, "Chels, just let me talk. That's clearly not his fault. I'm just sayin. A few years back, when Gray and I were still livin the life in Nebraska, Their father passed away."

_That's terrible. What a sin, I know how they feel, it's awful…_

"That's horrible." I muttered, "How?"

"Goddess, Chelsea. It don't matter how, I'm just tryin to explain why Mark is a jer-"

I huffed, "Tell me how."

"Yer impossible. And it was a stroke er somethin like that. "

I nodded my head, _They didn't even expect it. It must have been so hard… at least I had time to prepare for what was coming to mom… They didn't have a clue… I bet it was just like the rug was took away under their feet, at least I had time to jump back._

"Technically the farm didn't belong to their parents, it belonged to the town. So he couldn't leave the farm to either one of them in his will. And of course, they wanted the farm sense they were born and raised on it."

"And Claire got it?" I asked,

"Listen, shut up. I'm tryin to talk and you keeps on interuptin me. I don't wanna noter word from ya." He grumbled, "And let me get to it, give me time."

I rolled my eyes, _Vaughn hates conversation. Minds as well let him say what he wants to say…_

He continued, now he was picking apart pieces of hay, "The mayor didn't want the both of dem runnin the farm, cause then there would be more complications later on down the road. So the Mayor decided to have competitions, to see who was better. They had 2 seasons to raise crops, and care for live stock; the person with the most experience got the farm." I looked over at me, "By the way, Gray was moved into town by that point, but I still never came around till later on."

He chuckled, "Well Mark failed terribly. His animals hated him, and his crops was sickly. And Claire did unreal, and she got the farm. But you seen her farm, you seen what she is capable of. Its wicket"

I nodded; and Vaughn growled, "Well, Mark was fucking pissed. He wanted the farm bad. So he started doing things around the farm to make Claire look wreckless, hoping that Barley, Zack and Rick would complain about how poor of a job she was doing. But Claire found out early, and she kicked him off the farm completely. Its too bad cause she was payin him to help her in the first place. But he screwed himself over."

Obviously, he wouldn't satisfied until he got the farm. So he ended up harassing Claire for years. He had her scared shitless. Oh, and I was back and fourth into town then. She didn't tell Gray anything about it, but they hated each other anyway; or acted like it. I dunno what their relationship was then. But there was something on the go between them.

Anyway, After months of Mark stalking her, and beating her up. He went really far with it. He locked her into her barn; and he lite it on fire, and he barred off all the doors and windows. With her; and all of her animals in it.

I gasped, _Holy shit, thats ridiculos. That is actually disturbing, that I was kissing somebody; and I agreed to be the GIRLFRIEND of somebody who had the nerve and the guts to hurt his own sister? Not only Emotionally, but Physically? That makes me sick._

"Rick seen, and he went running to get Gray. And Gray and I rescued her. And the men all found Mark; He was sat in his own house, pretending nothing happened. But like I said, Rick seen it all from his yard, and he is a very respected fellow in Mineral Town.

But, It's either that Mark wanted Claire dead; so they would have no choice but to give her the farm. Or he wanted to make her look so wreckless that the farm would get taken from her. Of course, He won't admit to either one of it.

But anyway, Mark was banished from the community. Thats why they had the wedding here. The mayor wouldn't allow Mark back. And Claire is as stupid as a mules ass and wanted her only Brother to be involved in the wedding. Gray wasn't impressed, but she got the type of personality that you kinda gotta just flow with.

Oh, and this all only happened last year, believe it or not. Who the hell does that to their own sibling? Not just that, their own sister? The fucking prick…" he grumbled off into his own little rant,

_Is this true? Is Mark really this big of an Idiot? It he really that selfish? Why couldn't he just be proud of his older sister? Claire is an amazing farmer… I would give my left leg and a liver to be as talented as Claire…_

_But that is no reason for Mark to be a complete pyromaniac, and burn her to the ground._

_She let Mark help her on the farm, and paid him. So why the hell couldn't he be satisfied with it?_

**"Is that the story?" I mumbled, uneasily.**

He shook his head, and muttered, "Nope. Now yer gonna come in. I followed Mark tonight. I spied on him and Sabrina, they were sucking fuckin faces. Makin out"

My heart dropped in my stomach; _That dick head. Do that mean I'm getting cheated on? By the scum of the earth? That Asshole._

"And anyway; everyone thinks they are broke up. But they're not. Mark apparently asked Regis for his blessing to marry Sabrina. But Regis wouldn't allow it because 'Mark is not rich enough and is not capable of supporting his daughter'.

The only way Mark can marry Sabrina, is if he can prove he is some sort of fuckin goddess spawn or something. And it turns out the only think the idiot is half decent at is farming.

So, They came up with a plan, to make you fall madly in love with him. Then when you were completely head over heels, he was gonna dump ya; In hopes that you would run away and leave the farm behind. So he could run it, and become the towns fuckin 'Hero'" He sighed, grinning "And thats FINALLY what I was tryin to fuckin tell ya. Because I really didn't want that to happen to ya."

My jaw dropped, _The fucking Jerk! Do he actually think I am something he can use like that? Do he actually think I would seriously leave everything behind? Everything I worked so hard for? Just because of him?_

_I'll tell ya now, there is no was in hell I'm going back to that strip joint. The only way I'm going to leave this farm, is going to be the day I die._

Vaughn touched my shoulder "Ya alright er wa?"

_Mark is a deceiving asshole. See, this is proof why every man on this earth are dirty bastards, If they're not using you for letting off their load, then they are trying to take everything that belongs to you._

_The fucking jerk, I don't even know what to say. What the fuck do I do?_

I sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for telling me Vaughn. Your a great friends. But what in the hell do I do now?"

Vaughn shrugged, "Break it off with him, and never fuckin look at him again."

_That would be too simple… he deserves to be killed._

_I need to do something that's going to churn his blood, and ruin HIS life, not mine._

_I want him to fucking cry, and to freak out, and to lose everything. I want Sabrina to never look at him again, I want Regis to hate him. I want everyone to hate his guts._

_I'll rip out his balls, and shove them in his eye sockets so far that his eyeballs will splurge out of the back of his head._

...

_But I'm not that person. I left the city to get away from all that, from the drama, and everything that came with it._

_If I try to get back at Mark, won't I be just as bad? Sure, He is a super prick._

_But I'm not._

_I wanted my new life. And I got it, and I'm the one that let Mark come into it. I didn't judge him, or anything. I shouldn't have been so damn lenient. I guess I just wanted to help Vaughn out so much._

_Besides, what if I end up getting kicked out of this town for revenge? What if people are watching everything I do? I don't want to be considered a dis honest, or untrustworthy person. _

_And I sure as hell don't want people up my grill, I want to stay… isolated here on my own little island._

"Chels? Whats going on?" I heard Vaughn ask,_ he sounded pretty concerned, as concerned as the Cowboy can get anyway._

_No actually, I have seen him much more concerned..._

I sighed, "I was going to plan the biggest kind of revenge I could possibly come up with, that would ruin Mark's life forever and make him look like the biggest jack ass known to man kind, but-"

Vaughn chuckled, "But yer not that kinda person?"

I smiled, "Yeah. I'm not…"

Vaughn shook his head, "I know."

I sighed, and closed my eyes, listening to the wind blew roughly against the barn... _it sounds awfully harsh for the calm night we were having..._

_Maybe Its just my pissed off mood making it sounds more hateful that it actually is._

"What were ya gonna do to him anyway?" Vaughns voice was cool, and interested

I peeked open one eyes, and glanced over at the cowboy and smirked, "I unno, I would of loved to castrate him or something like that… I was planning on shoving his balls his his eye sockets, and his eyes in his ball sack..."

The cowboy laughed his secret laugh. It was low and gruff, but kind of goofy with his tangy accent mixed into it,

I smiled at him, "You're laughing again, why?"

He smirked and shook his head, "No reason, Chels. You just always fuckin catches me off guard. I think its so strange. Cause with you, ya never knows. Yer full of surprises"

_Me? Surprises? Noooooooo. It's not like I'm hiding a tramp stamp, or a booming singing voice, or even what I can do when I warp my legs around a pole..._

"Tell me about it... And what's with you? Not trying to hide your laughs?"

His eyes widened, as he pulled his hat in face face.

I grinned, "Well I'm glad you feel semi comfortable around me, Nebraska."

He sat up and glared down at me with a very stern face, "I'm still impassive. Your just weird enough to crack me."

I groaned, "See? Here you go again. You don't realize that you're lightened up a lot."

Vaughn stood up and crossed him arms over his chest, pulling his hat down over his eyes, "Oh, shut up Chelsea. I'm not 'lightened up', I'm just as fuckin ascetic as ever."

I chuckled, "Nebraska, you sound like a grumpy man in denial about some sort of life threating news. Your changing, it's good."

He rolled his eyes and turned towards the door, "Yeah. I gotta go anyway, by-"

_Is he walking out on me? No way. I DON'T Think so. I'm enjoying him here._

_Besides, I kinda want him here... he gets my mind off everything that haunts me._

_And now I can add Mark to that list of Hauntings._

_But thats my fault._

"Get your ass BACK here NOW!" I snapped,

He turned around, and stared at me, "Wut do ya want?"

I stood up and marched over to him and grinned, "You think change has such a bad reputation; actually, Everybody on this island does."

I pushed him backwards, towards the hay again, "Julie and Chelsea are friends! That's so weird!" I did, with my best mimicking voice of no body in particular, "Chelsea never leaves her farm! If she does we should all look at her! Cause its CHANGE! It's something different!" "And the stupid diner NEVER has meat, Well, GOD FORBID the town folk here open up their selections and spice things up around here. Change here is awful,"

I pushed him over ontop the hay stacks, and looked down at him, crossing my arms over my chest, "Change is necessary in life. You know? It keeps us moving forward… and keeps us growing. It keeps us interested in whats going on around us."

The cowboy just stared up at me, trying his hardest not to look away. I did him the favor by slumping down next to him again,

"Imagine life with no change. It would be so static… so boring, and dull."

He just nodded his head._ Is he actually agreeing with me right now? Holt shit! That's a first… That never happens,_

He sighed, "I guess… if I didn't decide to leave that stupid orphanage, I never would have found Maribelle, and I wouldn't have met ya."

_What? He wouldn't have met me? Not 'I wouldn't have got this job'? Why me? What's so special?_

I tilted my head , and he quickly answered, "you know, I mean" he stopped and pulled his hat down in his face, "I mean that I-I... That we… Well, we wouldn't be havin this conversation right now. Right?"

_Haha, I guess that's right. Its weird how stuff works out, isn't it?_

_Change is great. Most of the time, for a lot of people_

_Specifically__ for Vaughn and I. If change never happened, we would just be sad lost souls..._

I smirked, "Change was the best thing that ever happened to me, you know?"

Vaughn stayed serious, still looking ahead, "Yeah?" he questioned, "How so?"

_If I never came here; Well, I should say if I didn't get in a shipwreck and wash up here; I would be still showing off my box at that Hootchie semi-strip joint. Whatever type of name goes on to it. A gentlemans Club? I would compare it to that movie with Christina Aguilera in it, Burselque. That's the type of club it was…. Only mine wasn't half as classy, it was more trashy._

_I would still probably be sleeping with Kai- still stuck in the same old rut. Still having creeps chase me around over record deals, and being plastered every weekend; or every second night... whatever_

_That's not me._

"I unno, change is nice." I muttered, not ready to leak out any crazy, whorey details of my former life

He raised his eyebrow at me, "You don't seem like ya enjoyed being a 'singer' that much."

_Didn't enjoy it? That much?_

_Honey, that's an under statement,_

_I fucking despised it. It was awful, it was torture. I'm so glad I realized it before it got too far…._

"Yes" I grumbled, "It was stupid as fuck."

**Vaughn**

_Why didn't she like it? Anyone I know would give their fuckin left ear or something, to be able to sing._

_I kinda enjoy music too, I can't really find anything wrong with it. And Chelsea don't usually go as far to think something is 'stupid as fuck', so whats so bad about it?_

I sighed, while raising my eyebrown in question, "Why do you hate music so much? It really can't be that bad."

Chelsea pulled a hair buckle off her wrist, and pulled her hair back into a pony tail, and she grumbled "Well, I don't HATE music in general… I just didn't feel… attached to it I guess, It had to meaning." Then she chuckled, "Oh at least, no meaning I was interested in."

I looked at her skeptically, and joked, "Chelsea Davis? Not interested in somethings meaning? What in the name of the goddess is goin on here?"

She snickered, and left it at that, I smirked, "So, what kind of music do you like?"

She thought for a second, doing the cute little head turn, "Uhhh, I enjoy soft music, but like… strong. I like songs that I can relate too I guess, that's written with meaning. And that tells a story."

I nodded my head, _Well that is very Chelsea. I wouldn't expect no fuckin more or any fuckin less,_

"Whats your favorite type?" then she chuckled her magically laugh, "Let me guess, Cowboy. Your into Country music?"

I smirked, "Little bitta country, little bitta rock n roll."

She smiled, "Really, Nebraska? Rock and Roll? You didn't come off as the rocker type to me."

I shrugged, "I guess you don't have to be a 'certain' type to enjoy something. That's just stereotypical, right?"

Chelsea nodded her head, "Yeah, I guess you're right…"

We just led there on the hay, all I could hear was wind hitting off the barn walls.

The wind sounded pretty fuckin brutal, like a damn storm.

"It sounds pretty bad out, huh?" The little raspy voice beside me read my mind 100%. She is getting good at that now.

I nodded, and I got and walked over to the doors, "Yeah it does, I'm gonna check now."

I hauled the doors open.

_Mind ya, it didn't take much effort; as the wind took them as soon as I gave it some slack._

The doors banged off the wall; my hat blew off my head into the back wall. Snow, and Ice filled in my face sharply.

"Close the door!" I head Chelsea Complain behind, "Your gonna freeze my animals to friggin death, Vaughn!"

I grunted, as I pushed the doors closed quickly. I glanced around to Chels while I was brushing the snow outta my hair.

"Well, Master mind, how do ya expect us to get out f you don't want the forsakin door opened?" I grumbled, picking my hat out of the hay.

Chelsea sat into the hay, "I guess we are stuck here for the night."

I snickered, "Like fuck, I ain't freezing to death in this barn tonight. And neither are you."

Chelsea chuckled, as she walked across the barn, and climbed up a ladder into the supply area,

I called out after her, "It's only a few seconds, you'll be to your house. And it won't take me very long to get back to Maribelle-"

"Listen, bucko." Her voice was very demanding, "I don't give a shit if you lived across the garden. You are not going down there tonight. And I refuse to leave this barn, cause with my luck something would blow into my head; knocking me out. Then I was freeze to death in the snow until some form of wild animal came for me."

I snickered, as she threw an old woolen blanket over too me, _That is very typical Chelsea. Actually… no it isn't… Usually she would be unthinkingly doing things that would harm her, not realizing the consequences_

_Ah, forget it. Let her do what she wants…_

_She probably don't want to leave her animals by themselves... this is her first storm..._

I slumped into the corner of the hay stack, I figured I would take the side closet to the wall… I don't want her fuckin freezing to death, she is so damn tiny.

I watched her walked around the windows; pulling the shutters across, with her own blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Finally, she slid on top of the hay, and she snuggled her face into the blanket.

We just led down, facing eachother. For several minutes.

_What is she thinking right now? I shouldn't even be led next to such a young innocent girl._

_This is ridiculous outta me. _

_But it's not like it matters, I'm not interested in Chelsea that way._

She let out a gentle sigh, and closed her eyes.

The noise made the hair stand up on my arms; and I felt goose bumps creep up my neck

_Because I'm cold. Because I'm cold, no other fuckin reason…_

"Vaughn?" She muttered, "Are you awake?"

I grunted in response, as I watched her little lips gently talk. She still didn't open her eyes,

"I'm going to break it off with him tomorrow..." she whispered and yawned at the same time,

I smiled, "Good, Chelsea. You really deserve better."

Chelsea chuckled, still half asleep "No Vaughn. I came to the conclusion that men are idiots. None of them are worth the trouble, they either try to screw ya or take everything you own. I really don't think they are worth it. And it kinda hurts, you know? Gettin hurt. Sure, right now I'm pissed more than hurt, but shit like that could really take a toll on a girl... I know cause I seen it so many times... i just didn't know what it felt like..."

My heart fell into my stomach, _All men? Do that include me? _

_Why do I care if it includes me?_

_Why should it even matter?_

_It's not like I wanted to have a chance anyway._

_But even if I wanted to... NOT SAYING I FUCKIN DO! _

_But if I wanted, I wouldn't be able too_

_Dammit, No one would..._

_Mark fucked her all up. Typically Chelsea is the 'there is good in people you just gotta find it' or something deep like that_

_But I think she is really being serious..._

_But maybe she isn't that bad, She didn't seem to heartbroken too me before_

_But maybe she isn't heartbroken, Chelsea is just let down._

_That makes more sense, she feels let down because of that Prick._

"Good night, Chels" I sighed

_She didn't reply, I bet she was far off in dream land. _

_Dreaming whatever Chelsea Davis dreams._

**I would LOVE to acknowledge my reviewers:**

_**FloopyRocks** (SO DO LUKE! LOL! Your so silly! I love it)_

_**Invader Cakez** (Your reviews always make me smile :) Your so happy!)_

_**Anime Fan 111** (I love how in detail you go into what you like about my fic! Its really inspiring.)_

_**Belimair** (I love how honest you are! It really helps my writing, And don't ever hold back on saying what you feel! I'm game for it.)_

_**FlamingIceWolf** (Thanks for sticking with me since the beginning! Your awesome! And your reviews also make me smile!)_

_**HMZelda** (I love your Sweet and Simple Reviews, your great!)_

_**Rosy the Spazz** (I see you comment a bit throughout! Thank you!)_

I have more reviewers, but they are not as committed as you guys! **THANKS SO MUCH!** I love the support

and I promise the next update will be soon :) **LOVE YA ALL!**


	29. Chapter 29: Determined

**I'm not sure if i'm satisfied with this or not... **

**I know what I wanted to do with it, but I couldn't tell if I was doing it right. **

But whatever, I hope you all enjoy!

**Chelsea**

_I was freezing._

_It felt like somebody had thrown me back into the freezing cold ocean, I couldn't even wiggle my toes, I was that cold._

_I squirmed around, very unsettled. How the heck can I sleep in these conditions?_

_I felt heat coming from somewhere. It was so warm and comforting._

I inched towards it, and sighed.

_It was so refreshing, it's like someone turned on a heater and wrapped it around me; like an electric blanket._

xxXXxx

I could feel sunlight on my face; I groaned, refusing to open my eyes cause the sunlight would burn.

_You would say I was Dracula or something…_

_I rolled over; ontop of something warm and soft._

_Or should I say, Someone._

I smirked_, I forgot, I slept with Vaughn last night._

_This is the first time I woke up next to a guy, and never screwed them the night before!_

_Congratulations Chelsea, You are no longer a whore!_

_Nah, I was never a whore, I only slept with Kai._

_Oh, and that random chick that joined in one night. But I'm trying to erase that one from my mind_

_But than again…. The conditions we were under were pretty whorey…_

_Off that topic, I rather not remind me of that stuff right now… I have more things to be worried about._

_Like what I'm going to do about Mark._

_He deserves to have his heart ripped out and stomped on a million times._

_But that would probably be too messy, and I am personally too lazy to take care if that._

_Ah, fuck it. I'll just be like 'Its over, Its not me, it's you.' Its true, and witty. I don't really need satisfaction from it. Cause I really don't care…_

"Mmmmmmmmmmm"

I giggled_, looks like Sleeping Beauty besides me is finally coming too_.

I gently opened my eyes, and I gazed at him.

His hair was spread out over his face, still covered by that black cowboy hat. His eyes were still closed. His eyelashes are black. I figured they would be white, you would say?

_They say Redheads got Fire Crotches… I wonder what color his pubic hair is?_

_Shit. Nevermind_

_Forget I even just thought that._

Vaughns eye twitched, and he groaned again. His breathing changed. I chuckled; it was obvious he was awake. He was just not moving.

"I know your awake, Cowboy." I announced, "And do you seriously sleep with that hat on? Try not to flatter yourself, Vaughn. People don't stare at you while you're sleeping."

He opened one eye, "Well I'll be damned," he muttered, "Yer saucied in the fuckin mornin'"

I shook my head, chuckling. "Whatever, its true."

He just grunted, and I asked, "So how was your sleep?"

Vaughn shrugged, "I unno, alright I guess. I woke up at one point with ya wrapped me waist. That was pretty uncomfortable."

I slightly blushed, _I dunno why the hell I would blush. I mean, it's not like I was touching him or anything. I've done worst. _"Yeah," I mumbled, "I'm pretty sure I was freezing to death last night."

He sat up, stretching; "I told ya dat" he yawned, "And you spent about 6 hours freezing; when it woulda took ya about 3 minutes to get into yet warm house. "

_He actually do have logic.. I was just kinda worried about leaving my cows out here by themselves. What if the room collapsed or something?_

"Look," Vaughn said, standing up, "I really gotta go. Mirabelle will be wonderin where I'm at."

_I looked at him. I really don't want him to leave. I want him to stay here, and not go away. _

_How can I get him to stay?_

_I know._

"But don't you want breakfast?" I smiled, "I got lots of porridge ingredients. And I can get some fresh milk Right now. "

He just stared at me, _probably arguing inside his head about weather of not it was worth getting pounded on later from Julia._

_If she can't get details outta him, she will come drilling it from me._

_Not that there is any details to tell anyway._

He sighed, "You know what? Sure. Its not like they haven't noticed me gone already."

I chuckled, "Exactly, just say you walked me home and then passed out on the couch cause you had a few drinks."

He shrugged, "Its legit then."

I turned and looked at my animals; _now that I'm here I minds as well care for them, that will save me a trip anyway, in this freezing cold._

"You go on in the house," I told Vaughn, "I'm gonna feed and tend on the animals, I'll only be five minutes."

He nodded, "I'll go start your fire."

...

I milked my cows, brushed them, and fed them.

I moved into the next barn; the coop, and I tended on my chickens as well.

I shivered as I walked back to the house. _Although winter is beautiful, its absolutely freezing._

_And for such a tiny girl like me; I don't enjoy it._

I pulled open my house door, so a nice toasty warm home. The fire was crackling in the corner,

"Thanks Vaughn" I remarked, "Its sooo warm in here, compared to out there."

He nodded, "I know, a lot of snow came down last night. I say abouta foot er so."

I sighed, "I know, I'm not a fan of winter… Its so cold and stuff. And so inconvenient. Like, I won't be able to plant anything." I pondered for a second, "What the heck am I going to do with all my free time?"

Vaughn chuckled, "I dunno, yer gonna have to get a hobby or something. Start singin again."

I rolled my eyes as I started boiling the rice for the porridge, "I can't. I promised Kai I wouldn't unless I found out what I really wanted in life or something."

Vaughn rose his eyebrows, and starred at me, "Well, that's stupid. Why would ya want to do something like that? Its just singing. Whats the big deal."

I spaced out, looking out the window. _What is the big deal?_

_People might know who I am. Especially Lanna, for sure she knew why the record label dropped her._

_And I know for a fact that shit would hit the roof if she found out who I really am._

_And I won't be letting that happen anytime soon…_

I murmured, "See, if the wrong person heared me singing, I could get nagged forever. Sometimes people use others for their talents, if they don't have a talent themselves. So I mean; I wouldn't want to be used again"

Vaughn shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, makes sense I guess."

I nodded my head; and looked back out the window.

My eyes caught a certain Golden Blonde asshole's head bobbing up and down in the snow.

_That dickhead. I wish someone would come up behind him and push him into a stupid snow bank._

_Then cover him up so he could suffocate; then live him there to rot._

I watched him as he walked down the cobblestone road, that was now covered with the icy snow_._

_He better not be coming up here today._

_The idiot. _

_All I have to say is: "I don't think we are made for each other, so I think it's for the best if we just pretended that none of this happened."_

_... Or- I could whip out my stickle and decapitate the asshole._

I sighed, _I dunno… just telling him it's over and to get lost is kinda to subtle for me. I'm ragging on the inside. I want him to burst into flames._

_I need to do something that will make him regret ever trying to break my heart. I need him to regret wanting Sabrina over me. I want him to want to kick himself in the ass for it._

_But what do I have, that Sabrina don't? _

_A singing voice; but I'm sure as hell not going to serenade him, that's for sure._

_What else do I have, that Sabrina don't have?_

_Uhh… a Tramp stamp?_

_THAT'S IT._

_A Sex appeal._

"Chelsea?" I ignored the tangy southern voice behind me; I was in too deep of thought to comprehend

_I bet little goody two shoe Sabrina is all Pure and Innocent. She probably thinks she is the little Virgin Mary. _

_I bet she puts out like mad._

_Now, if Mark seen me in action; he would melt on the spot._

_Any male would for any girl. But face it, the girls here is as conservative as anything. _

_Of course, I'm not gonna give him a pole dance or anything. And I'm not going to do anything outrageous…_

_I don't want him to feel like he had me 'wrapped around his finger', cause that's what he wanted._

_I gotta think of something that will show that he didn't own me… Somethin-_

I felt a presence hovering over my shoulder, "What's so interstin outside the window?" the cowboy muttered.

I watched at Mark approached the pathway to the farm, _The nerve of that jerk. He wouldn't walk me home last night, I bet he was out being all snuggley with Sabrina. _

_At least Vaughn was concerned enough to walk me home… and he is still here floating around…_

"What's that prick doin comin up here?" He groweled,

I looked up at the cowboy, squinting his eyes out the window. He was one hand rested on the counter, and the other shuffling through his silver hair.

_He is a great looking guy. Hs jaw structure... his beautiful eyes, and his nice shoulders..._

_and his hair looks cute all messed up like tha-_

I smirked devilishly,_ I got the perfect idea! The perfect plan to show Mark that I SURELY didn't belong to him._

_To show that, unlike Sabrina; I don't mind getting a little down and dirty._

_And that he should Regret screwing things up with me._

"Vaughn, take off your shirt. Asap" I chuckled, excited for my master plan. While scurrying over the my mirror, forcing my fingers furiously through my hair, Messing it all up like a hurricane stuck.

"What! What did you just say?" Vaughn sputtered,

I snapped around, "Just Take off your stupid shirt! Right now! You'll see!"

Vaughn went wide eyed, "Chelsea! What the hell! Why in the fu-"

I chuckled, while I looked at my finished hair in the mirror; _my sex hair. It looks like I had a wild night._

_And I don't mean sleeping in the barn._

I turned back to the closet, _looking for something reveling enough to make it look like Vaughn and I had sex last night, but covering enough so no one sees my tramp stamp._

"Why do you want me to do that Chelsea?" Vaughn pleaded again, "I ain't doin it unless there is a good fuckin reason."

I sighed, as I grabbed a tight purple Tee shirt, and hid in the bathroom, I took off my bra, so that girls was hangin. And I took off my pants so I was just wearing panties and a tight shirt.

I yelled back, as I messed my hair up a bit more, "You know that whole 'I passed out on Chelseas sofa when I walked her home thing' plan?"

Vaughn grunted, "Yup, watta bout it?"

I walked out of the bathroom,

**Vaughn**

"Well, you never passed out on the sofa. You passed out in my bed. Now take off your shirt." She announced proudly,

My eyes widened as she scurried from the bathroom; wearing nothing but a pair of damn black panties and a skin tight T shirt.

I could see everything. Every single fuckin curve she had.

Do I cover my damn eyes? Or do I act like this is normal?

What the fuck is the doing?

"Chelsea! What in the fuck?" I exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing?"

She was busy looking through some sort of bag, "Ugh!" she muttered, "I MUST have at least one here somewhere…."

"Seriously," I grumbled, "Talk to me. What the heck is going on."

I kept looking in a different direction.

_I feel like I shouldn't be fuckin looking at such a sweet girl like that._

She snapped around with something in her hands, "You don't have that shirt off yet, Cowboy? Snap to it!"

I watched her tight legs as she started walking towards me. I couldn't keep my fuckin eyes off her.

_How the hell did she hid this stuff so fuckin good?_

_She is so good looking._

_FUCK, I shouldn't be thinking like this. This is sweet little Chelsea I'm looking at, She don't deserve to be gawked at by a guy like me._

_She is so tiny, she shouldn't have anybody staring at her._

_She don't deserve it._

Chelsea smirked, while she started walkin towards me "You hate Mark Right? He is comin up here RIGHT NOW. I don't want him to think that he had me under his 'spell'. So I'm makin it look like I cheated on him."

I gasped, "What! And I'm 'the guy' you cheated with?"

She smirked, "No shit, there is no one else around"

I sighed, looking her up and down. She is so small, and delicate looking. She can't be at this. "Chels, Your too fuckin innocent for this. Don-"

She smirked at me, that devilish smirk, and she snickered, " Don't you tell me what I'm too innocent for. " then she chuckled, "And stop starring at me. You would say you never seen a girl in their underware before." She whipped my hat off my head and slung it across the room, then started messing up my hair.

I could feel my face flush red, as i snapped my eyes to the door.

_I have seen females in their under ware before._

_But Chelsea isn't like any other 'female'. She is different._

_She shouldn't be parading around like this._

_.._

_Plus , everyone is going to think I'm trash. I never screwed around with her_

_Fuck, we spent the night freezing our asses off in the barn._

_Not this. _

_Besides, Mark is going to see her like this?_

_I don't fucking think so. I swear to the fucking goddess, if he gives her ONE fucking look. I'll pulverize him_

I felt her tug on my hair kinda hard, "Ow," I muttered, "What are ya doin anyway?"

She grinned, "Sex hair. Now, lipgloss marks."

_Wait, WHAT? _

_What the fuck is going on here._

_I'm so fucking confused_

"You don't even wear lip gloss." I pointed out.

She smeared lip gloss on her pointed and middle fingers, and started pressing it against my neck. "I don't care," she muttered, "Lets pretend I wore it last night."

She stood back and looked at me, she chuckled. "Get that shirt off, I expect a knock any second. And get in the bed."

I quickly started unbuttoning my shirt, _This is fucked. This is actually fucked. What the hell is even happening right now?_

_What do I do? Do I pretend that I'm fuckin sleeping?_

_Or do I sit up surprised? _

_Or can I beat him up?_

_Or do I ask Chelsea a question?_

_This fucking sucks_

Chelsea scurried around the room, knocking stuff over. She took over shoes and threw them in random places. She grabbed her clothes she wore that night and slung them everywhere.

She even went as far as slinging a pair of panties and a brazier on to the table.

"Throw your shirt somewhere-"

***KNOCK KNOCK***

Chelsea froze, and turned around to me, "Hurry!" She quickly stressed, "Jump in the bed! And for god sakes, throw the pillows and blankets around."

I took my shirt and slung it over on the arm of hr sofa.

I grabbed the pillows and threw them around her bed, and mixed her blankets around so that there were some on the floor, half on the floor, and a couple left in the bed.

Then she quickly addressed to the unanswered door, "UH! ONE SECOND! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!"

Quickly, I crawled in her bed and looked at her.

She turned around, and sighed. "How do I look? Okay?"

_She looked hot a fucking hell. I just nodded, I'm not even gonna open my mouth… I'm afraid the wrong words might come out._

_How the fuck did I get tangled up in the today?_

_I rolled my eyes, What else can I expect? _

_Last night we were sleepin on a stack of hay; freezing our asses off._

_Now here I am half naked in her bed, with her walking around with nothing but panties and a tight little shirt on. Pretending we actually slept together._

I shook my head, _What more can I expect from Chelsea?_

_Just when I think I got her all figured out, she fuckin surprises me._

_She is so damn unpredictable._

She turned, and walked towards the door. I watched her little bubble butt the whole way.

_I hate to say it, I sound like a damn pervert; but whatever do I look at? The fucking pictures hung on her walls?_

_Yeah right._

_Even thought I shouldn't be at it…_

_And I swear to goddess, if Mark even stills one look at her ass, _

_I'll kill him._

She turned to me and smirked, "Alright Nebraska, I hope your good at improv. Cause I'm great."

I took a deep breath; _if Mark dares to glance at her body even once, I will destroy the fucker._

She silently opened the door, just a crack so she could hide herself behind the door. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "Um, Mark… What a surprise…"

_She sounded like she was hiding something. Or I should say someone._

_This is fucking ridiculous. _

I heard the stupid preppy voice speak, "Hey Babe, how did you sleep?"

She giggled guiltily, and whispered to herself "Ah, really good."

_I'm guess she was referring to our damn pretend 'crazy night together'_

_Cause she isn't talkin about sleepin in the barn, thats fer sure_

He rose his eyebrow, "Oh yeah? Let me in. Its freezing out here."

She closed the door up a little more, "Um, no Mark… I'm not quite dressed yet. So I don't think you can come in… why don't you come back later?"

Mark made a low chuckle, _one low fucking perverted one. I swear to goddess, if I didn't know Chelsea was fuckin dumping that tool, I would have got out of his bed and fuckin clobbered him._

_Of course somethin like that was get him fucking going, the asshole is as starving for sex._

He chuckled again, not knowing where to get at with the idea of a half naked female standing behind the door.

"Well, baby. Since you are my girlfriend, I figure seeing you undressed isn't that big of a deal. Right? Or are you not that type of girl?"

_goddess Dammit, I would castrate the prick myself if Chelsea asked, Or whatever the hell she had going on in her damn twisted mind._

_Fucking asshole._

_The thought of a male thinkin of her like that made me want to vomit._

_She DON'T deserve greasy assholes sizing her up._

Chelsea chuckled mildly_, but I don't think this was was acted. I think she just couldn't hold in the irony of it._ She smiled, "No Mark, You CAN'T come in here."

He stiffened up, "Why not?"

She shrugged, "You just can't, okay? I'll come find you later. Just go."

_I wish I could see his fucking face right now… I bet he is flipping cause his plan isn't working anymore._

_Or because he wants to see Chelsea in her underware… _

_The fucking asshole._

"Why are you acting so weird?" He muttered, "Let me in,"

She grumbled, "Mark, I said no. No means No"

He growled, "God damnit, Chelsea! Let me in!" He pushed the door with great force, that Chelsea fell backwards onto her bum.

"OW! You IDIOT! That hurted!" She complained,

_That fucking prick. Is this what he would have done if this was a real life situation?_

_Would he is REALLY swooped that low to fucking interfere with this young ladies privacy? Even after she clearly fucking asked for him to come back later?_

_Did he realize that he just practically pushed her across the room?_

_That goddess damn fucking JERK._

_I hate that asshole. Chels DO NOT deserve to be treated like that._

_I'll fucking kill him._

Marks jaw dropped, when he seen Chelsea pull herself up from the floor.

I squinted my eyes, _It turned my stomach to know that someone else was staring at her._

He looked her up and down manically,_ like he was seein it all for the first time _

_It disgust me that males are really pigs; like Chelsea said._

_I bet he picked out every single curve of her great body. Just like me._

_The prick, its creepier when he does it. I mean, I don't mean anything by it._

_I know how that dirty pig fucking things; he is probably fucking thinking shit in his head right now about bendin-_

_Dammit, I can't even think about it. _

_It makes me want to fucking kill him._

He groaned, "Wow, Baby. You got a lot going for yourself. Why didn't I see all this before?"

_Prick. fucking fucking fuckin jerk._

Chelsea eyes widened, as he started walking towards her.

_What? Why didn't he notice me led in her bed?_

_Why didn't he notice the house in slings? And her clothes, and mine slung everywhere?_

_This place is a fucking state._

"Go away Mark, Don't" Chelsea muttered,

_Of course he didn't fucking notice me. Why the fuck would he notice me when there is a good looking, half naked brunette standing right in front of him?_

I looked up, to see Mark was closing in on Chelsea.

_He was getting really fucking close._

_How the fuck do I improve this shit? Can I get up and kill him? Or do I let him notice me? Or do I call out?_

"MARK! Don't you touch me!" She snapped,

I sat up, to see Mark was smoothing her hand down her fair arm.

_He pushed it way too fucking far._

_He is fucking getting it._

"HEY!" I shouted, "Don't you EVER touch a lady if she don't want to be fucking touched!"

I jumped out of bed and walked right up to him, grabbing him hold and heavin him inthe the kitchen counter, "Especially when she is barely wearing anything, you asshole." I growled

His jaw dropped, as he looked me up and down, "What the hell are you doing here?"

I snapped my mouth shut, _Yeah, what the fuck am I doing here? Do I say I had sex with Chelsea? Or… _

_Fuck. What the fuck do I do?_

"He stayed the night," Chelsea huffed, crossing her arms, "Is there a problem with it?"

Mark fumed, as he turned around to her, "What the hell, Chelsea! Why the hell was he in your bed half naked? And why the hell are you half naked?" His jaw dropped, "He STAYED the night?"

Chelsea shrugged her shoulders, "I guess it's whatever it looks like, huh? You caught me."

"You SLUT!" He bellowed, "You agreed to be my GIRLFRIEND last night! Then you go behind my back and sleep with this imbecile?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Well EXCUSE ME." She shouted, "First of all; I heard that you ran off last night and was sucking faces with the Snobby Ex Girlfriend, so wouldn't you be the cheater?"

His eyes widened,

'Second of all!" She muttered, "Vaughn offered to walk me home last night. If you gave even two shits about me, you would have agreed to have walked me home; Instead of volunteering another MALE to do YOUR job."

His eyes narrowed,

"And thirdly! I didn't think you were man enough to satisfy me sexually. So I figured Vaughn could help me out."

He jaw dropped, and he turned to me, "Are you SERIOSUS? You SERIOUSLY slept with her last night?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well, that's what it looked like, Don't it?"

Mark muttered, "Well I'll be damned." then he growled, "And what do ya mean? I'm not 'Man" enough for ya? And you think that stupid cowboy is?"

Chelsea smirked, "Oh, Believe me, He is."

I smirked, and she continued, "And Vaughn and I had a little bit of Pillow talk. And Mark, It turns out that I wasn't as crazy about you as you thought I was. So I think we should probably break up."

Mark frowned, and Chelsea kept talking, "Besides, Vaughn told me all about your pyromaniac episode. How you stalked and beat up your own sister."

Mark squinted his eyes at me, I couldn't help but smirk.

_I get great satisfaction from hearing my possibly favorite person belittling the person I hate more than fuckin anything._

Chelsea sighed, "Also, he mentioned your little scheme of trying to 'break my heart' so you can become a damn hero and take over my farm."

Her eyes slied and she jabbed him in the chest, she spit out "Listen here, prick."

I got goose bumps, her voice sounded vicious

"If you EVER offer to come within 50 feet of me EVER again, I will tell Taro EVERYTHING. I will even tell your best buddy, Regis. And believe me, you will get kicked off this island." She breathed, "NOTHING comes between me and my farm, ever. And don't it EVER occur in your mind that you can ever get this farm."

She smirked evilly, "Believe me, you will regret it."

Mark pierced his eyes from Chelsea to me. I could feel the fucking furry raging from his blood.

He turned to me, "Listen her, Idiot. You ruined this for me. You prick, and believe me. One of these days; you will pay for it."

I chuckled, "Ha, I'm not scared. Now get the fuck out, before I throw you out."

He threw us one final glower, then went off on his way.

**Chelsea**

I smirked as the cowboy, as I grabbed my bra and panties off the table. "Well," I giggled, "That went exactly how I wanted it. Short and simple; and I put him in his place."

Vaughn rolled his eyes, "Chelsea. Do you realise the rumors that will be going about town now? Everyone will be saying that I was a scumball and took your fucking innocence. I don't want that. And –"

I couldn't help but smirk. _Seriously? Vaughn thinks he fake took my virginity? _

_And he thinks I actually care about what the damn townfolk have to think?_

_I don't give a shit what they think about me. As long as they don't know about that tramp stamp…_

"What?" he asked, probably questioning my smirk

She smiled, as I pulled on a pair of jeans "Seriously, Vaughn? I almost got my heart broken, and my farm snatched away? And you think I'm worried about the town folk knowing if I'm a virgin or not?" I smiled, "Besides, do you really want Mark to know that I 'slept' with another man? That would take away his Alpha Dog Role. I don't think he will go bragging about it or anything."

He flushed a little red, "I guess yer right. But its odd out of ya, Chels. I mean, last month you were flipping out about me 'raping you'. And now yer here strutting around in your under ware, comfortable as fuck?"

_Oh shit. He is putting two and two together. I'm screwed. I'm screwed over. _

_I should have just packed up my shit and left the farm for Mark. Vaughn can't know about me past, he is the LAST person that should know. He can't judg-_

"I'm kinda proud, ya know?" He muttered while he sat to the table, "I mean, it's a good thing that your more comfortable around me."

I chuckled in relieve, _so happy that he was just babbling on about stuff,_

"I mean, I don't want you walking around in your underware all the time. But I just mean, its pretty cool how your that comfortable with me an stuff and. Well, I don't mean I want you in your underware around me either. I'm just sayin that –"

I rolled my eyes are his awkwardness; He really gets himself stuck in these social holes.

"Its okay, Vaughn. I get what you mean. I dunno, Mark just really fusterated me. I guess I just wanted to show him that my world didn't revolve around him. Ya know?"

He nodded. I looked at his shirtless body.

_I gotta say, that boy has it going on._

_He got really nice shoulders, and his abs are perfectly chiselled out. And his chest hair was silver as well._

_ It really suited him, I should have known he would be hot a hell._

_And his messy hair made him look pretty damn good._

I chuckled, "You should wear your hair like that more often, Cowboy. Its pretty damn cute."

Vaughn blushed about a million colors, and I rolled me eyes.

_He is really something else._

_Through everything I ever put him through; accusing him of rape, calling him a jerk and a liar, not listening to the important things he wants to tell me. I can still depend on him._

_I can rely on him to always be there to comfort me from my phobias, to protect me from wild animals, someone to talk to, someone to fake sex with me to make other guys jealous. He is someone I can depend on._

_He really is my truest Best Friend._

I smirked, as Vaughn button up his shirt and walked over to the pot to check on his rice,

He chuckled, "Yeah, I don't think its possible to make porridge outta this."

I rolled my eyes, "I guess I'll have to put on more."

He smiled and laughed at the same time, that beautiful rare laugh, "Ya better, ya really made me work up an appetite last night."

I smiled and laughed, "Shut it, you."

**Mark**

_I didn't realize how sexy Chelsea was._

_Sure, her plain stupid face lacks interest, but he legs and tits really makes up for it._

_Besides, who looks at a girls face these days anyway?_

_Maybe I should have tried to jump in the sack with her…_

_I wonder if the stupid cowboy didn't butt in, would she had tried to encouage it?_

_That fucking cowboy, he thinks he is a galient, but he is nothing but a dirty prick_

_But then again, if I was given the chance, I probably would have rattled her bones too._

_Who would of thought? That retarded, shy farmer would end up being the most seductive on the island?_

_I gotta say, I was pretty surprised with with he had hidin…_

_The lucky cowboy, Sabrina would never fuck my until we are married…_

"Mark! Come here a minute." I smiled, I recogonised that sweet voice from anywhere,

"Hey baby," I whispered to the beautiful black haired female

"How did it go this morning?" She asked intently,

_Ah shit. How do I tell her that own plan failed us?_

_I was our only hope. And I failed. How can she depend on someone like me?_

I sighed, "Chelsea dumped me."

Sabrina turned red, "She WHAT! Why?"

_Cause she found out everything, and apparently I wasn't enough man for her…_

"Uh," I muttered, "She said she didn't feel a connection or something."

Sabrina sighed, "What do we do now? Marky? I need to be with you."

I sighed, "I dunno baby, I guess we just keep bugging your dad."

Sabrina turned red, and exclaimed, "Never! Father would never let me go so simply. If you can't do it, I guess I'm going to have to get my hands dirty.."

I smirked, "Your so determined."

_I dunno how she would consider doing it though. She defiantly isn't going to win over Vaughn for Chelsea with her little purity ring on..._

Sabrina smiled, "I know, it's scary actually."


	30. Chapter 30: Caring

**Sorry everyone...**

**Well, I wrote myself into a corner, I REALLY didn't know how to follow up to that previous chapter**

**So i did this, its sort of a filler. But not really. Vaughn FINALLY is letting down his walls to Chelsea.**

**He is finally realizing that he has some sort of feelings for her, **

**but in a discrete way of course.**

**Well, this chapter was my biggest problem yet :( . I'm hoping the rest will flow smoothly. I seriously didn't**

**know what to write here, and I was so afraid of failure, but oh well. I dont give a shit**

**Besides, I don't think it turned out too bad anyway. Its alot of thinking**

**especially on Vaughns part.**

**Hopefully I will have my next update for you soon :) :)**

**Chapter 30 : Caring.**

**Chelsea**

I threw the last pillow onto my freshly made bed and collapsed onto it. I sighed while fiddling around with the strings to my baggy pajama bottoms- _Yes, I finally decided to cover up my horrid booty under ware. Seeing my plan was done and over, with success. _

_Plus I didn't feel like showing off my ass to anyone else today._

_Mark's an asshole. Seriously, He honestly thought he could just waltz into my life and take my farm? Its all I have._

_And why the hell didn't I see it before? What the heck happened too me? I never frig up when it comes to reading people. I figured out Julia, no sweat. I read Elliot like a book. I got Natalie and Pierre turned inside out, why did I fall for Mark's bullshit?_

_Easy. He was showing me love. _

_But of course- Me, having shit in my eyes- I didn't realize that the love he was showing wasn't for me, but it was for the rich snotty bitch. _

I rolled my eyes turning over, stuffing my face into my pillow and curling into a ball.

_Look at the bright side, it's better to have loved and lost; than it would have been to live with a psycho all of my life…_

_Boys are pigs. Every one of them on this island are idiots. Elliot is a fake, Pierre is immature, there is no word to even describe Mark's dirty asshole, and Denny thinks he is all that. _

_All of them, Pricks. I swear. I will never EVER be such a naïve twit again. _

_I won't have a boyfriend for as long as I live. I'm independent. I came here alone, I live here alone, I feed myself and my animals alone, I'm fine. _

_I don't need to have an idiot nagging the shit outta me to make them stupid sandwiches, or to jump into the bed with them. I'm a farmer, I have no time for 'boys'. Work comes first, Relationships comes never._

_I'm perfectly fine by myself. No heartbreaks, no one to piss me off, no one to mess up my house, and no one to mess up my life. Just me._

"Whattaya doin?"I felt the freezing hand of my burley cowboy friend tickle up my spin as he walked by. He smelt just like pine, since he was outside carrying in more wood for me from the storage.

_I swear, he thinks I'm fragile as hell. I can't do a tap when he is around, 'it's a mans job' he says. But oh well, I'm not complaining. I didn't really want to get snow in my boots anyway._

"Thanks Vaughn," I muttered. _I didn't have to look up to know he was nodding in reply. I know him that well now I know exactly what he is doing when I speak to him._

I heard him slump down onto the couch, and he sighed, "Damnit, Chels. What in the name ah goddess am I gunna tell Julia and Mirabelle."

I snickered, keeping my head in the pillow, "Tell em you passed out in a snow bank or something, cowboy. They won't know the difference."

He growled, "It would be that simple, if Mark didn't think we had a 'night together'. Ya knows yerself that he is gunna be going around blabbing it all over town."

I smirked, "No he won't. Do you really think he will go around saying that his 'ex girlfriend' didn't sleep with him, but screwed another guy? " I giggled, "That would just completely destroy his ego. You got no worries."

I could imagine him just shrugging, in agreement. It was silence for about 10 minutes, nothing flowing through my mind at all,

"Are ya sad?" I heard him mutter.

_Am I sad? Well, I'm sad that I fell for his stupid plan. I'm sad that I let him in so easily. I'm sad that I didn't listen to Vaughn every time he tried to warn me. I'm sad I wasted all that time on him. _

_But I'm happy I got rid of it before it happened. I'm happy that no one got hurt, I'm happy I still got my farm. In the end, that's all that really matters, right? And I'm sure as hell happy that I got no hairy ass man to tend on._

"Yes and No." I whispered, I peeked open one eye to get a glimpse of Vaughn sat on the other side of the room, He was staring at me with a concerned look,

"Uh yeah," he scrambled, reaching up and scratching the back of his neck, "I woulda figured. But Chels, ya got yer farm. Ya got everything ya needs. I think yer gunna be alright." He forced a smile. It looked like someone took two fingers and spread his mouth apart awkwardly.

Hey, at least he gave a good social effort.

I smirked, "Ha, nice attempt at the smile, Nebraska."

He rolled his eyes, and pulled his hat in his face.

"I know I'm gonna be alright. Just do me a favor, alright?" I replied,

He raised an eyebrow. I sat up and said, "Don't let me fall for anyone ever again. It's a waste of time and life. Hell, I almost lost my farm!" I sighed, "Imagine Vaughn…. What would have I done then?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, looking at me intently; I continued, while standing up and venturing over to slouch down next to him on the sofa, "Its not worth it. Besides, I don't need anyone. I'm completely fine. I don't need anyone here nagging me. I don't need to be tending on some man, I don't need any of it. I don't care if it's just me and my animals here for the rest of my life."

He stared at me, not daring to even blink; "How about havin' someone to look after ya?"

I screwed up my face at him, "Na huh. I defiantly don't need to be looked after. Ever."

He just stared at me, his eyebrows furrowed. His hat just skimming the top of his forhead. His eyes was showing me something new, a new emotion from Vaughn.

Worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked,

He just shook his head, and stood up, "Nuttin." He approached the door and turned the knob, lookin back at me, "The story is, if anyone asks, I passed out in yer barn checkin on yer animals."

I smirked back, "Technically, you did."

**Vaughn**

"_I defiantly don't need to be looked after. Ever." _

_Bull fucking shit. Chelsea Davis is possibly the only other reason why I ever come around here, just so I can make sure she's not dead up in her fuckin barn somewhere._

_Mark, that asshole. He ruined her. _

_Of course, she was always as dense as a fucking brick, she was since I met her. But now he got her density turned up on blast._

_She always thought she was fucking invincible, it don't take a damn Einstein to figure that out. The way she just throws herself into danger is ridiculous. _

_Dumb ass._

_She don't think she needs anyone. Hell, maybe she don't. She seems to be doing just fine there sometimes, minus a couple slips in the road._

_But then again, they were pretty fuckin big ones. Getting fuckin ship wrecked, fighting with a wolf, almost losin her farm…_

_Was that her fault though? Or is it just bad luck… _

_Fuck, if it wasn't for me she woulda been dead to the wolf, and he farm would be gone ina couple months._

_Bullshit, she don't need anyone watchin her. I saved her ass a scattered time, I'm not here all the time. Who else is gonna fuckin watch her?_

_The idea of her alone up on that farm for the rest of her life…. Fucking scares the scares the shit right outta me._

_And its all thanks to that prick._

I slammed the door to the shop, "Vaughn!" Julia chimed, "Where were you last night? We looked everywhere for ya!"

I walked straight to the shower, not even stopping to look at her, "I fell asleep in Chelsea's barn when I went to check on her animals."

"Oh, cool…." _Julia didn't really care anyway by the sounds of it. She is probably hung over as fuck._

I stepped into the hot shower and just stood there, _Why the fuck don't she care about herself as much as she should?_

_I don't think she realizes how fucking fragile she is. She thinks she is tough as nails. But she isn't. Sure, she is different, she is the best fucking girl I ever met. But when it comes down to it, she still needs support and shit._

_Everyone do. Wasn't that what she was tryin to prove to me all along anyway? That sometimes it isn't a bad thing to let someone in. Sometimes ya just can't help it._

My eyes widened with realization, _ Fuck. She did it. _

_She is right._

_Her letting Mark in in prove to me that it's a 'good thing to let people in' fuckin proved to me that everyone needs someone there to fuckin pick em up when they fall._

_Now Chelsea has no one to pick her up. _

_Chelsea fuckin needs someone to pick her up._

_Now she is never gonna have anyone , cause she won't fuckin allow it._

_And It's all that Fuckers fault._

I marched down that fucking path like a steam roller. _That fucker got it comin to him. He got that girl convinced of being forever alone, and he is going to fucking pay. _

_With all the shit she went through in her life, he is the last thing that should of fuckin went to her._

_She needed someone half decent to treat her like fuckin gold. And that asshole didn't do that. He used her, and she don't deserve to be used._

I squinted as I seen the fucker leaving the hotel, and makin his was to the Café.

I growled, _I know I fucking punched him a couple times before. And the s'mornin I plowed his ass into a damn counter, but I'm not one bit satisfied._

I sped walked to him, and grabbed his shoulder,

"Ah- What the heck!" He spit out, as I turned him to face me.

I could feel the rage burning inside me while I drawled off and punched him in the nose "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO IT?" I yelled,

His head bounced back like a bobble head, I held my breath and nailed him again in the jaw, "Why the FUCK did you make her fall for you? If you have no intentions of fuckin Catchin her?" I growled, as I winded up and smashed his other jaw his my fist. "Is it some kind of sick joke? Cause it wasn't fuckin funny."

I picked him up and threw him against the icy stone path. He looked up at me, struggling to ply open his black and blue eyes. I took my foot and smashed it into his gut, "Ya just can't go around and screw with her heart like that. Did ya fucking realize how much ya hurt her?"

Blood ran from his nose everywhere, I kicked him in the side again. And screamed "ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, DAMNIT, SHE'S GONNA THINK THAT ALL GUYS ARE IDIOTs, JUST LIKE YOU."

I growled as I picked him back off the ground and shook him. _I didn't want to hit the fucker anymore, cause I might just fuckin kill him._

"She's gonna second guess all her feelings now. And she's gonna only hear lies; even when it's the honest to goddess fucking truth. Because of you, she's going to build up fuckin walls around her. Chelsea is great, asshole. And one day another guy, hopefully a great guy, is gonna come along."

I had to give him one last upper cut, "And hopefully he can fuckin knock down those damn walls you got put up around her. Cause by the fuck, it's gonna be awfully fuckin hard."

I threw him into the snow bank once more. And looked at his mangled body.

I sighed, fuck. I just can't leave him here. The fucker might die. I knocked on his 'girlfriends' mansion door, just so he will get some fuckin mendin too.

And I walked away, leavin him there.

"Vaughn! VAUGHN! WHAT THE FUCK" Someone yelled up from up in the hotel, I looked up to see Gray hanging out the window, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YA DO?"

I smirked and shrugged, "I FUCKIN BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA HIM" I yelled back.

**Chelsea**

I walked around my field, smashing rocks and chopping branches that blew on to my field during the snow storm last night. I swear, work here never ever slows down. Its just 24/7 at it. I don't stop.

I shivered as a cold breeze flowed through my hair_. I don't like the cold, not at all. I'm one of those people who are always freezing in the winter. I would love to just go somewhere warm and just relax on the beach…._

_Ha, I sound like Kai. His dream was to only live in summer, and never see any spring, fall or winter again._

I sighed, _sure, as nice as that would be. I would really miss the other seasons. Even dirty old winter. It all has its own unique quality, I don't think I would want to go so far as to completely delete them from my life….._

"Chelsea! Chels?" I heard the twangy accent of a cowboy call, I turned around confused, to see the cowboy banging out my house door,

"Vaughn? I'm in the fields! What do you want?" I called out

He approached me quickly, breathing rapidly. "I-needed ta- tell ya something-" he managed to huff out,

I tilted my head, "Vaughn! Whats wrong?"

I caught glimpse of the blood smeared over his hands and clothing. _Oh God, did someone die?_

"Vaughn," I muttered, "Why do you have blood on you."

He smirked, "Oh, that? I pulverized Mark. But that's besides the poin-"

I rolled my eyes, "Vaughn, leave him alone now. Its over. I'm done with all that drama now, I'm not wasting my time on any more guys." I turned around and bend over to pick up a piece of lumber.

He sighed, "No, Chels. That exactly it! Ya don't get it. Ya told me all this but I didn't listen, now I know what ya mean." He took a deep breath, " Ya wanted to prove to me that 'everyone needs someone' and that 'openin up to people can't be that bad' but it turned out awful for ya."

_Okay… thanks for cheering up my day, butter cup. "_That's for pointing out the obvious, if you're going to rub it in my face , leave."

He grabbed onto my shoulder, and turned me around "Listen," He muttered, "I didn't believe ya when you said it. When ya said everyone needs someone at some point. I got Mirabelle and Julia and Gray. You got no one. You needs someone to look after ya and to make sure yer safe. And that's why I'm here. I'll be there for ya Chels, until ya finds someone else"

_Uh…. Okay? What the hell just happened? _

_Did Mark decide to switch bodies with Vaughn to manipulate me all over again? Smart plan._

I straightened up and turned to face him, "Alright," I announced, "Who are you, and what did you do to Vaughn?"

He rolled his eyes, "Chels, I ain't kiddin, I worry about ya. I'm here to help ya and stuff, and I unno, the idea of you being alone kinda frighten the shit outta me."

I starred at the cowboy who was looking right into my eyes. _What the heck is going through that man's mind right now? And how in the heck did he come to the conclusion that I'm 'alone'? And why did he even think of that?_

_I couldn't make him realize that he was being dumb for blocking people out. And then when I vow to do it, he gets concerned? _

_So it had to happen to someone else that he cares about, other than him?_

_And Why would 'the idea of me being alone' scare him? I'm not really alone anyway…_

_I have… my animals, and well, Julia; kind of sometimes…_

_Wow, he is right. I am alone…_

I smiled up at him, "Thanks Vaughn," I muttered as I closed in on him, wrapping my arms around his big muscular body, "Thanks for caring about me."

Vaughn stayed silent, while he lightly laid his big hands on each of my little shoulders .

_Usually I know every facial expression Vaughn makes in every situation, but right now I really can't picture his face._


	31. Chapter 31: Magical

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**I got a review saying that my grammar is terrible, and I'm not gonna lie;**

**It really is LOL its not something I like...**

**When I first started writing fan fic, i NEVER re read it too edit, and it shows.**

**I cringe just reviewing my older chapters -_- **

**I PROMISE I WILL RE DO IT! This week :) If i can figure it out.**

**Thanks so much for asking me to do it.**

**And, this is chapter 31!**

**Magical**

**Chelsea**

_2 weeks flew by since the wedding. I found myself always anxious on Sundays, Mondays, Thursdays, Fridays and Saturday. And on Wednesdays and Thursdays I felt like I was walking on perfect, fluffy rainbows._

_Ha. No, not really that perfect. _

_But I was pretty happy those two days, more than any other day of the week. And the only reason?_

_I wasn't by myself- sat in a barn all evening chatting it up with cows and chickens. Instead, I was out and about with that Nebraskan Cowboy who decided to 'stop me from being lonely'. AKA finish all the work over Mirabelle's as quickly as possible, then come over here and follow me around all day like a lost puppy dog._

_But strange enough, I enjoy it. Something about him makes me feel... Real. The way he can make me just smile for no reason, and the way I feel I can say whatever I want whenever I want with no fear of beings judged... well, I wouldn't tell him EVERYTHING about myself, but you know what I mean._

_ I enjoy our long talks, and our suppers together. Last week, after his little 'break through', he decided to cook me up a gourmet meal of Eggs and Porridge. Oh SO original._

_ Now, Vaughn is a picky little fucker__. He HATES all vegetables, and he is absolutely repulsed by even the thought of a chicken nugget. And god forbid he eat anything that is green._

_So, That makes my life more difficult. What does is something that Chelsea Davis could make for him that he would 'approve' of?_

…_.. nothing. Porridge. Eggs, Fries._

_I dunno what else to try on him. He got me stumped._

I rolled my eyes, bringing me out of my daze. As I picked through the shelves at Chen's shop.

"Do you need any help there finding anything, Chelsea? " Chen offered,

I just smiled back, "Oh no, It's fine, I'm just looking."

_Of course I don't need help. If I can find it in the Dominions, I sure as hell can find it on this single shelf. _

_Oh well. It's the friendly thought that counts, even though I know he is probably thinking the same thing in his head._

I picked up some things and threw it into a basket, _Lets see: I need Flour, Butter, Eggs, and Chocolate._

_Well. I can make my own butter, and get my own eggs. So really, All I need is the Flour and Chocolate._

"Hm, that's easier than I thought…" I muttered, as I started laying my stuff onto the cashier counter

Chen rang through my things, and I paid up.

"Thanks, Chen. See ya Later." I smiled, than I left the store.

Tomorrow is Wednesday. And it just so happens to fall on Winter Thanksgiving. I never heard of it before. But, in the city we would have this cheesy ass thing called Valentine's Day. From the way I heard Julia talk about it, it's similar to that. Only less romantic, ONLY if it is done correctly.

In the winter, girls give guys cookies. They give them 'special' cookies to their crush, and 'regular' cookies to the males they appreciate and consider friends.

_How ever a friggen cookie can be made 'special' is beyond me. _

_It don't matter anyway. I won't be making any 'special' cookies, I don't believe in this relationship shit anyway. Vaughn will be receiving a nice batch of good ol' 'regular' chocolate chip cookies from me._

_Besides, It's all SO confusing as hell. Like, what if the boy never gave you cookies in the spring, and then you give them Winter cookies? Or vice versa. I think it's more of a guilty thing. Or, what if you give a guy 'special cookies', and then when spring rolls around they give you 'regular cookies'? That would be awkward. _

_And what the hell is a 'regular' cookie? A cookie is a cookie, isn't it?_

_Or even, what if you gave a guy cookies in the winter, and in the spring he forgot about you? That would be even sadder, wouldn't it?_

_Whatever, I don't really care anyway. All I know is that he damn well better like those cookies when I give them to him. If not his attractive cowboy head will be rolling down the path right back to Mirabelle's._

I smirked, as I pushed open the door to the chicken coop. I now had 4 chickens, Bow was still the smallest, but the eggs she gives if the best quality. Turns out size don't matter, it all depends on the amount of affection they get a day. Actually, all my chickens give awesome eggs. It really pays off when you treat your animals well.

_Literally. I'm have more money now than I ever have had in my entire life time working at that skanky night club, including all those lousy tips. Like hell I'll ever be going back there again._

I picked up each chicken and snuggled them for a second, I find doing that everyday makes them happy.

"Hey little dudes," I cooed, "Winter will soon be over, and before you know it you will all be in your fence again."

They chirped around like youngsters. I swear they understand English. I scanned the floors for the eggs, and choose the best one for my Cookies.

I did the same with the milk, I tended my 3 cows, and ventured back to where us women belongs. In the kitchen.

_Pft, Yeah right. The only reason 'women is in the kitchen' is cause a man is too stupid to know how to even use a measuring cup._

_And then they think they're all that._

_Idiots. _

"BONNE!" I shouted, before I shut my house door, "COME IN! BED TIME!"

My husky flew through the snow so quickly, slide right between my legs, and right into the house, on to the couch.

"Crazy dog… I love you" I muttered under my breath,

I laid my groceries onto the counter and opened up my cookbook to a cookie recipe.

"His crooked ass better appreciate this… if not I'll kick it." I chimed as I got my bows and things ready.

I was kinda looking forward to this, it adds a bit of excitement to my Tuesday night._ It's not like I would be doing anything else, other than anxiously awaiting the morning to arrive. __Just so Vaughn could keep me company and sane, on this little nitwit filled island._

...

**Vaughn**

I drove back from the fucking grocery store in my truck. That I only get the damn opportunity to drive three days a week, Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday. In the city.

I sighed, _I swear owning this thing isn't fucking worth it. The payments on her sucks me dry and I don't even get to use it. Too bad I can't bring it on the boat with me, I would freak everyone the fuck out in Mineral Town and Sunshine Islands._

I slammed my door and jumped out of my truck at my apartment building. It's one of those fucking buildings from in the movies where you gotta get buzzed in and shit, unless ya gotta key.

_It's a shit hole, but it's my home; I guess. If that's what you want to fucking call it. _

I grunted, as I marched up over the damn rickety stairs to swing open the door to my empty apartment.

_There is not a fucking thing in here, I can actually list out my shit._

_I have one picture on my fridge; Me and Gray on his damn wedding day, which was given to me the recently._

_I got a damn Couch, Coffee Table, and TV in my living room. In my kitchen there is a table, 2 chairs, fridge and an oven. And in my bed room there is a very damn uncomfortable bed, and a dresser._

_Welcome to my fucking home. _

I kicked off my boots as I pulled open the fridge door to stick in my fucking 'errand' for Chelsea.

_Last time I seen her, she insisted that I would pick her up some fucking 'Chicken Fingers' for her. Out of anything she could have fuckin asked of me to do, it WOULD be do go down the damn frozen animal food section, and scrummage through boxes of frozen 'Chicken Fingers'. Fuck, chickens don't even have fucking fingers._

_The shit that girl is into is fucking beyond me._

I smirked, _I can hear her like fuckin yesterday, " I need my protein! I'm meat deprived here! I can't remember what chicken even looks like, not alone TASTES like! And you better make sure you get the tender white meat dark meat taste like shit... And make sure there is spices mixed into the better! And they got to be the crunchy kind"_

I shook my head_, I didn't know what the fuck I was lookin for. But whatever, she'll be damn satisfied with it anyway._

_It's Chelsea, she is satisfied with everything._

I walked into my bed room, and threw my old suitcase onto my bed; to start fuckin packin. My boat leaves 12 am.

I sighed as I threw in my usual. _About fucking time too, I know I hated that damn island before. But something about that place that is really startin to fuckin grow on me. I unno what it is about it._

_Maybe just the atmosphere, its pretty quite and spaced out._

_Even thought its not as fucking far away from Mark as I would like it to be. But whatever, I don't give a fuck. I don't think he will be fucking around with Chelsea anytime soon, so help the Goddess._

I zipped up my bag, and sat on the side of my bed. Slouching over my knees and slinging my hat onto my bed, _I dunno, that girl is really something._

**Chelsea**

I paraded through the town frantically, with the neat little tray on chocolate chip cookie in my hands. I made 22. 22 giant cookies. Giant like, that size of your face.

_Dead serious. I don't joke when it comes to cookies._

_22 face size cookies. Maybe I went a little over bored with them. But I really don't give a shit. I was bored and anxious, and I was just kind of passing time and being occupied._

_Vaughn better like them, if not I'll have to eat them all myself._

_I wouldn't have anyone else to give em to anyway._

I stopped in front of the hotel. _Strange, this time of day he is usually pacing back and fourth infront of the hotel…. Where the hell is he?_

I screwed up my face in frustration; as I walked back over the bridge to Mirabelle's too see if he was still working. I pushed open the door, "Good morning, Mirabelle." I smiled.

Mirabelle nodded, "Hey Hun. You just missed Vaughn, he said he was on his way to your house. Unless you were looking for Julia of course, I believe she is gone somewhere with Elliot."

I smiled, "Oh, thanks! And did she give Elliot cookies after?"

She smiled deviously, "She made them. They looked goddess awful, So I made a fresh batch this morning and switched them over. She will never know, and he will be forever grateful."

I chuckled, "Haha, see ya later Mirabelle."

I hurried up again over the path to my house. _Ughh, the only day I actually need to find him, I can't. Any other time I would be runnin into him._

_And this right here is exactly why I need my protein, living in a place like this… running all over town every single day. I don't know how in the name of god I get all my energy without it._

I caught sight of the rough and tumble cowboy approaching my barn, "OY! VAUGHN! Over here!" I called out.

Vaughn halted and turned around; we walked to meet each other,

"Hey," I said, with a smile, "I was looking for you everywhere."

His eyes suspiciously eyed the tray of gigantic chocolate chip cookies that I was carrying in my hands.

"What da fuck did ya do?" He mumbled.

I smirked at him, "I made cookies, dumb ass. It's Winter Thanksgiving. Did you know?"

He gave his coolest crooked smirk, pulling his hat down over his face as he turned to go towards my home. Obviously inviting himself in. "Oh," he sarcastically chuckled, "Yeah, I forgot that ya turned into such a hopeless romantic since that whole Mark incident."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

He opened my door and while he was kicking off his boots, he smirked, "So who'd ya make em for? Sure you made enough. I say you got enough to go around the town twice. But of course, ya made em that fuckin big that they wouldn't want a second round anyway"

I chuckled, pushing my way past him, "Actually, I made them for you."

He casually sat onto my couch "Oh." Then a thought of realization struck him, and faster than a lightning bolt he jolted from the sofa to his feet, " WAIT! Whaaaat?" he muttered. I couldn't even tell if it was a question for me or to himself.

He stared at me in a complete daze. His mouth slightly opened. I couldn't tell if he was ready to kill, or if he was in a complete trance. His eyes we shot open wide, another look from Vaughn I never seen before.

He looked like he witnessed a death or something.

_Why is he being so touchy…Its cookies. _

I rolled my eyes, "Whats your problem?" I mumbled, as I awkwardly laid them down on the coffee table in front of him, "They're just cookies. Grow up."

He slumped on the couch, still watching me. Slowly he reached out, and then quickly moved it back.

He looked like some kind of animal pondering on his food, wondering if he should accept it or not.

He lifted the cookie to his face, and slowly he stuck the top of his finger into one of the gooey chocolate chips. He let his finger sink right into the squishy goodness,

Then his eyes widened even more, letting his jaw drop looser.

… _Oh my god, Can someone please remind me why I let this psycho into my home…. _

**Vaughn**

_Just cookies? Just fucking cookies?_

_The fuck they're 'just cookies'!_

_It's Fucking chocolate, Everywhere. 22 giant CHOCOLATE chip cookies._

_EVERYONE knows what the hell chocolate means, when you give it to a guy on winter's Thanksgiving._

_What the fuck is she tryin to do? Give me a fuckin heart attack? Kill me off?_

_Hell. I agreed to keep her from being lonely._

_But I didn't sign up to fuckin… marry her or anything._

I held the cookie to my face, slowly sticking my finger into the biggest 'brown gooey spot'

_Maybe it's not chocolate. Maybe she burned them up er somethi-_

_Goddess Damnit, its fucking chocolate._

"Holy shit Vaughn, It's not poisonous! Just eat it." She encouraged.

I shot my glare at her, "Chocolate?"

She screwed up her nose on confusion, while folding her arms "Uh, yeah? Problem?"

_What the…. Fuck. She expects me to be casual? For something like this? She just comes out and randomly confesses her fucking… love for me? _

I looked at the cookie, to her sour face. Then the cookies, to her sour face.

_Chelsea? Love me? _

Fuck, I could my cheeks redden; For the first time in months.

_This gotta be a damn joke. There is no fuckin way Chelsea LOVES me. _

_Sure, She obviously fuckin enjoys havin me around. But this?_

_It's a joke. She is just fucking around with me._

"It's not fuckin funny, ya know." I mumbled, slinging the cookie right back down on the plate.

Chelsea mouth dropped, her navy eyes flying outta her head in anger and confusion; while she bend over and picked the cookie back up, "God dam nit, Vaughn! It's not meant to be funny! I worked hard on them! Don't just slap them around! What's your deal?"

I growled, "There is chocolate in it." Eyeing her every move, like I was ready to fuckin pounce her or something.

She screwed up her mouth, "Uh, Obviously." She snapped back at me, "What did you expect? Just… Cookie batter? No offense, but that sounds disgusting to me. Are you really that damn picky?" She snickered, "Seriously. Chocolate, Vaughn? You actually won't eat chocolate."

I jumped up, "Well SORRY. I didn't fucking expect anything at all! And here you are throwing all this Chocolate shit at me! Plain is what I would have wanted, but apparently since you fucking LOVE me you just gotta go showerin me in this crap."

Chelsea jaw dropped, and took a step closer to me, poking me in the fuckin chest, "What the hell!" she screeched as she jabbed me deeper in the chest, Letting all hell break loose, "Seriously! Someone FINALLY gives you something nice, and you just automatically assume they are HEAD OVER HEALS IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

She had me poked up against the couch at this point, "Get the hell over yourself."

With that she grabbed me hold and pushed me down over the sofa, and grabbed a cookie from the tray.

_So what the fuck, she don't love me?_

_Then what the hell was the chocolate for?_

"Open your mouth, asshole. Experience the chewy moistness. For god sakes." She demanded, while forcefully plying open my mouth, and shoving a giant chuck down my throat_._

"Choke on that, cowboy" She muttered, getting up and going over to her kitchen.

I chewed, and chewed, and chewed. Feeling the gooey chocolate sticking to the roof of my mouth,

_Fucking delicious._

_These are fucking amazing_

"Hey," I managed to spit out, "These are fuckin good."

Chelsea snickered, "No shit. I told you so, you ungrateful dickhead. Are you satisfied?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah, get me some milk."

"On the way." She mumbled, pushing the glass in my hands.

Then she slid onto the sofa right next to me, grabbing a cookie for herself.

She turned and looked at me, her giant navy eyes glistening while she chuckled, "Why don't you like chocolate anyway?"

I swallowed a chunk of cookie, and took a giant sip of milk and gapped, "No, I don't mind chocolate." I grabbed another cookie and mumbled, "Its just that ya give 'chocolate cookies' to the person ya love, and ya give just normal cookies to yer friends."

She rose her eyebrows in a spectacle manner, "Really?" she crossed her arms over her chest, "Well I didn't know that. But anyway, who gives a shit. They wouldn't taste good without chocolate chips."

I nodded in agreement, "Defiantly not."

It was silent for a while, all I could hear with the smacking of lips chewing up those chewy cookies.

_Chelsea fuckin gets tempered some easy. My goddess, you say one word to her and it sends her over the fucking edge._

_Well, sometimes. She was probably just pissed off cause I was acting like I didn't want her damn cookies. _

_I did, my fuck. I didn't expect to get anything. I wouldn't expect her to cook up a patch of fuckin cookies just for me. I would never want her to waste her ingredients on me. _

_It's actually pretty nice,_

"Why did you make me cookies?" I asked intently,

Chelsea smiled at me, with her long messy hair falling around her face, "Cause I appreciate the stuff you do for me, you deserve a scattered cookie."

He chuckled, looking at the giant tray of millions of giant cookies, "Yeah, Scattered my damn ass."

She giggled, "Well I got kinda carried away, I was bored and it was fun. So I figured I would go to hell and back with it. For something to do."

I glanced up at her, she was smiling widely.

_That giant, damn genuine smile she always gives me. Not that sly smirk, that's her saucy face._

_But this here is her full out fucking 'I'm happy' smile. Her huge navy eyes squint just a little, and her lips stretch up to show off her white teeth. Some of them are kind of squish, but it's still nice._

_And she only has dimples in her right cheek. Probably because of the way her nose is slightly turned up._

_Chelsea has a really plain face. But fuck, there is just something about it…_

I had to look away from her, and let my face muscles twitch into a rare grin. _That fuckin girl does something to me…_

She sighed, and stretched her arms in the air, "Anyway, Did you get my meat?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes. Unfortunally. I thought I was going to puke just going down into that isle."

She chuckled, "Whatever Vaughn. Did you see all the decapitated turkey and chicken roast you can buy? Just ungracefully slung in a freezer?"

My insides turned, remembering those little frozen bodies just thrown into a freezer, wrapped up in plastic.

_Fuck, I wanted to puke._

"How the fuck can I forget, I'll be havin damn nightmares forever…" I muttered,

She chuckled again, "You're not as tough as you think you are, ya know. You're just a giant softy."

_Softy my ass. I'm just as soft as a damn brick._

"Oh I dunno about that. I'm pretty fucking tough." I argued, pulling my hat down into my face.

Chelsea giggled, while she situated her legs comfortably crossed legged onto the couch, "Oh yeah? Well Guy. How tough were you when you were pacing around my hospital bed waiting for me to wake up, in Mineral Town?"

I snickered, "Ha, How tough was I when I decided to suffer through an entire trip there and back with someone as annoying as you."

She groaned, "Oh, I see. Well I can't be THAT annoying, if someone like YOU keeps coming back around."

I sat back and chuckled, taking my hat off my head and ruffling my hair, "I'll let you think that if it makes ya feel better about yerself."

Chelsea just rolled her eyes playfully.

Silence again.

That comfortable silence. Even though lately,_ there haven't been much silence; cause she won't fuckin shut up half the time. But then again, damnit, I don't mind that too much either._

_It's kinda weird, how we can go from barely being able to mutter a damn word to each other- to being able to just sit her on her fuckin couch and just share snide remarks with each other._

_I swear, if any other girl was told they were annoying- they would fucking flip._

_But not Chelsea. Probably because she isn't like all girls, she really don't seem to care what people think of her._

_And to be fuckin honest, I don't find one this about Chels annoying at all._

_Which is fuckin surprising. Because I find everything about everybody annoying._

_Fuck, maybe she's right. I am turning into a damn softy._

I smirked, and shook my head. _She may not be annoying, but she is weird as fuck._

**Chelsea**

_Vaughn's face is so distracting. I mean, he is a really, really handsome guy. _

I sat there and just gazed into her bright purple eyes, _I noticed before when I first met him. They are like the insides on soft purple sea shells. They are so beautiful._

_And his silver eyelashes just finish them off. They are so fantasy like. It looks like he should be stood in a forest somewhere with millions of little fairies or something floating around him._

_Haha, I can see that now. Vaughn being all mystical in the woods somewhere, just floating around. Yeah right._

My eyes traced his jaw bone, it was stern and defined. _It had just a little bit of stubble along it, I guess you can't have a gruff man like Vaughn and not have some sort of facial hair. But I can't tell if it suits him or not, to me he looks like he is too smooth to have stabby hair…_

_And his hair- I love Vaughn's hair. It reflects any bit of light being shined onto it, It's like a mirror. It's so unique. And it just flows around his face so perfectly… I wonder what its smells like…_

_Or even feels like… I say it's whatever a cloud would feel like. Or, a mixture between a cloud and the softness of silk._

"What?"

I jumped at the gruff, questioning voice from the cowboy,

"Uh," I mumbled at the shot my eyes down at the rug on the floor, "Nothing."

Vaughn slied his eyes at me, reading my lie, "No, tell me. I can tell when you lie. I'm not stupid ya know."

_I want to feel your hair._

_Yeah, that's gonna go over very well. _

_I don't think so._

I smirked, "Its nothing Vaughn, I was just thinking. That's all."

He narrowed his eyes, "I don't believe you. What were you thinking?"

I sighed, "It's stupid Vaughn."

Vaughn gazed at me, a extremely rare, full-fledged grin invading over his face. He chuckled, "A Certain Girl that I know once told me that 'Nothing is Stupid', what do ya think of that?"

_Asshole. Got me again. _

I felt my cheeks flush a little pink, _Whatever. If I just reach out and grab his hair I might freak him the hell out._

_Hehe, maybe that could be a good thing._

_He wouldn't even know where to get at._

I smiled, "Okay. I'll tell you exactly what I was thinking."

He finally whipped the smile off his face, probably just realizing he was doing it._ But hell, I wish he would smile more… it's so real when he does…_

I smirked, "I was wondering what your hair feels like."

He furrowed his eyebrows and screwed up his mouth, "Uh, why?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, but I came to a conclusion that is might feel like the texture of silk, but the softness of a cloud."

Vaughn snickered, "Ha, I'm fucking sure now. Your weird Chelsea."

"I know," I giggled, as I reached out and snatched the hat off his head, to revel his full head of silver hair.

"Hey! What the fuck." He grumbled, also grabbing onto the hat and pulling back with enough power to make me fight to keep a grip. He looked me in the eye

I smirked my 'Saucy smirk' as he calls it, while I struggled to pull the hat further towards me. It looks like we are having a battle of power here. Whoever gets the hat, wins. "I want to touch your hair, cowboy. I told you want I was thinking, now you gotta repay me."

He stared at me relentlessly for a second. With us still pulling each side of his hat, like a game of Tug-O-War. _I knew for a fact he wasn't gonna let me win. He is just gonna use his mighty strength to pull the hat right out of my little grip, and shove it back on his head. I'm surprised he hasn't already. Cause I know for a fact, he is the strongest person I ever met._

"Fine." He muttered, letting go. Causing me to fall backwards onto the couch, "Feel it. But I'll remind you that you messed it all up last week for your 'sex hair' if you can't remember."

_Oh yeah! I forgot all about that. But at that time, I wasn't focusing on the feeling of his hair, I was just shaking the shit out of it._

I smirked, "I wasn't focused on the feeling of your hair then, I was just trying to make you look hot."

_Not that it was a very difficult challenge._

He snorted, "Whatever." As he leaned back into the couch crossing over his arms and closing his eyes, completely hat less, "Go ahead" he mumbled sleepily

I bite me lip and looked at his quizzically. _He is seriously letting me touch his hair? _

_Is the world coming to an end, or something? Should I expect an atomic bomb to drop any second?_

He smirked, opening one eye at me, "I'm waiting."

I snickered, _Who do he think he is now? Hot shit?_

_He isn't acting all secretive and afraid over himself anymore. He is just going to let me reach out and touch him. What happened to tough guy Vaughn?_

_Or maybe he is just doing this to play a joke on me. He might decide to pull the whole 'You're in love with me' Thing again._

_Maybe he's letting me play with his hair, because he KNOWS it's super soft. That makes the most sense to me._

_Here goes nothing._

I slowly stretched my hand towards his head, he still had his light violet eyes closed. It made me wonder if he was even still awake.

I let my index finger skim over the edge on his hair gently. I struggled to reach up further but I was too far away. I yawned, _I'm so tired and I'm too comfortable to even move right now. But his hair just looks so soft._

I sighed, as I shifted over closer to him until I was sat right up against him. He groggily opened one eye at me again and rose one eyebrow. I yawned, "I was too far away."

He grunted, and closed his eye again, as I softy tangled my fingers into his hair silver locks.

I was right, just like silk. It's so smooth and thin. It's so perfect.

I sat there forever, just intertwining the tips of my fingers in his hair. And he sat there, silent and still the entire time.

_Vaughn is a really good guy. He isn't like anyone else I ever meet, he is defiantly special. He don't bullshit around, if he don't like you he don't fake it. I like that about him._

_And if he do like you, he shows it. Although, He shows it in his own weird little way. But regardless, he shows it._

I smiled, and leaned my tired head against his shoulder, rested my eyes, and let out a breath of air; while I continued to fiddle with the tips of his hair with my left hand.

_He smells just like rain, and pine. He smells like forest, he smelt the way you would imagine by looking at him. Just like his eyes and hair; Magical._

I sighed,

And Very slowly, I let myself drift into unconsciousness.


	32. Chapter 32: Sick

I"M BACK!

Don't be mad :(

Me and my boyfriend of 3 years broke up :( And with Vaughn and Chelsea just getting so close, I just didn't know what kind of

fluffy things I could write, cause I really didn't know how I was feeling myself...

But I'm back! I had problems trying to switch up the whole 'Vaughn waking up at Chelsea's' thing.

It feels like I have done it a couple times now, so i didn't know where to go with it.

BUT! after 2 months a found something. This chapter is pretty much an introduction to next chapter or whatever,

It was also kinda rushed, I checked over it once and posted it

I'm just really excited to start typing next chapter, TOMORROW!

If you can't remember how last chapter ended, Chelsea gave Vaughn thanksgiving cookies, and she ended up playing his hair until she fell asleep on the couch. This chapter will take off from there in Vaughn's point of view.

**Vaughn **

_Well, dammit, this isn't too bad. _I could feel Chelsea's little fingers tassel and tangle around in my hair, _I agreed to her just 'touching' my hair. When she kept going for 30 seconds I didn't know what the fuck she was at._

_But dammit, I don't actually mind . _

I sighed, _This girl, she is something else. She is random as fuck, I'd love to know what kinda shit goes on inside her brain._

_But then again, I'd probably be better off knowing. Goddess only knows what kind of things goes on in her mind- and that's probably a good thing._

I chuckled softly to myself, expecting Chels to pop up nosily and question "Whatsya chuckling about, Nebraska?"- But she never.

Instead, her finger tangling came to a slowed halt, as her itty-bitty body lightly sunk into my larger shoulder. Her breathing became low and steady.

_Fuck, she fell asleep_. I groaned, as I checked her peaceful face for any signs on consciousness- her top eyelids are gently lodged on top of her bottom lids. Her lips fell into a slight frown, a very un usual look for Chelsea- _typically I'm used to seeing her with that weird fuckin smirk, or a smile. But I'm not use to this odd frown._

_Fuck, look at me- Watching this girl sleep. What kinda creep just watches a girl sleep like this?_

I rolled my eyes, _I'm a wimp. I gotta go anyway._

"Chels" I whispered, as I nudged her shoulder, "Chels? Wake up."

She moaned something so quite I couldn't hear,

I reached out and touched her shoulder, "Chelsea?"

She groaned louder, I couldn't really pick it out, but it fuckin sounded something like "Touchin cost extra"

I screwed up my face- _Goddess, All I did was tap her shoulder, I'm not that fuckin creepy. What in the hell is she dreaming about?_

_Touchin costs extra? Ha, probably about her damn chickens er something screwed up like that. Like I said, Goddess only knows what goes on inside that head._

She then threw her tiny arm around my waist, and pulled me into her. _Fuck, she is really sleeping, how in the hell do I get outta this one without wakin her up._

_Why should I care if I wake her up anyway? I should just jump up and leave or whatever it is I'm doing._

I caught a glance at her again, before standing up to leave. Her lips were slightly parted now, and her cheek was squat up a tiny bit from leaning against my shoulder. Her brown hair swept down over her face blocking off her eyes. It would move in and out while she exhaled from her mouth, it looked fuckin silly.

I chuckled, as I brushed her hair away from her face with one finger. I noticed her eye lids were twitching a little bit. _She looks so…_

_I don't know. I don't know how to explain it._

I closed my eyes_ and _sighed_, Well I guess it would be a damn sin to get up and wake her, I guess it wouldn't kill be to just stay a bit longer._

I yawned, _Not too long though, just a little longer- just to make sure she is really asleep._

My throat felt raw, like a layer of skin was burned off. My head was pounding, and my nose was so congested. _Dammit , I better not be getting sick. I'm too busy and my job is too important to get fucking sick. _

_And to fucking top it all off, it feels like I have 130 pounds threw on top of my chest- making it impossible to breath._

I stretched out my body, and my toes touched a sponge surface. _Weird… what's on the foot of my bed?_

I thought dully in confusion for a few minutes, _ I don't remember leaving Chelsea's last night. Fuck, I'm still at her house. And I'm still on her couch…_

_And, that would explain the 130 pounds collapsing my lungs._

I opened one eye, to see the girl gently snoozing on top of me. _Fuck, I must of got comfortable during my sleep and changed positions. Fuck, it's too damn early to sneak out, it's morning she will probably fuckin wake up._

_I shoulda left last night when I had the damn chance. Fuck, She is going to be fucking livid at me. What kinda idiotic asshole just invites himself to fall asleep on the sofa in such a small area with a lady?_

_She will NEVER want to fuckin look at me aga-_

"Vaughn?" I heard he whisper in her raspy voice, not moving an inch,

_Fuck, she is gonna flip. What in the hell do I do. _I grunted in reply, expecting the worst

"Looks like we fell asleep, huh?" she muttered, still cuddled into my chest

_I'm getting' all the blame of cours- wait, We?_

_Well I'll be dammed, she is blaming herself too. Fuck, I gotta stop jumpin to conclusions about this girl; she is too level headed to get frustrated over something so dumb_

We led there for a few minutes, until she said "I'm hungry, want porridge?"

_Of course she would offer me Porridge, she knows that my fa-_

My stomached churned grossly at the thought of the gooey, clumpy porridge. I could feel the disgusting acid in my stomach sloshing around; making it way too damn hard to swallow.

I could feel my back drenching with sweat; my brain was still pounding against my skull, I could feel my fingers slightly tremble with weakness.

_Fuck, I'm going to be sick._

I jumped up, "Uh," I tried to speak, but my fuckin throat felt like it was on fire-

Chelsea tilted her head in question at me, "Vaughn?" she asked, her eyes full of concern "are you okay? You look really pale."

I opened my mouth again in attempt to speak, "I" My throat burned, but I suffered through it "Don't feel too well"

Chels walked towards me, probably to make me sit down or something, I cleared my flaming throat, and coughed, "No, go away Chelsea."

_I absolutely HATE being around people when I'm sick, there is nothin fuckin worse than havin someone stuck up yer ass all day long when your feelin all fucking clammy and claustrophobic._

_I remember back at that stupid orphanage, when you were sick you were either tending on yourself or you had some stupid old woman following you around everywhere like you were going to drop down dead._

_Excuse me, but I rather be fucking alone._

Chelsea pouted, "Well, do you want anything?"

I grabbed my hat off the floor, and choked, "Nah, I'll just see ya next week."

Chelsea sighed,_ like she was upset about something. But I didn't really care right now, I just gotta get the hell outta here before I puke on the poor girl,_

"Wait, your cookies." She mumbled, as she put them into a zip lock bag, and handed them too me "I made them all for you, take them."

I nodded, "Bye" I swung open the door and left

_I don't mean to be so fucking rude to her, but I hate people in general- with an exception to Chelsea. But when I'm sick, I HATE the existence of everything and everybody- and I don't really want her to fuckin get caught up In the idiotic bull shit that I get on with._

_She means too much to me, there is no way in fuck that I'm going to chance anything by snapping at her._

**Chelsea**

_Is he really that upset about sleeping with me?_

_We never even 'slept' together; I just led on him. Maybe I crossed boundarys or something._

_The last like, 2 weekends now we have had a 'sleep over', maybe I should back off a little. Maybe it's getting a little too weird for him._

_Hell, it's even getting too weird for me._

I sighed, as I watched him walk down the hill from my kitchen window; his cool and collective strut was replaced by an odd, off balance stumbled. _Wow, maybe he is really sick. I wish he just would have talked to me a little bit before he took off so fast, my week without him around it usually brutal as hell. It's nice to be able to chill out and talk to someone about anything._

_Well… not 'anything', like my old stripper job. But most things is nice, normally I can say what ever is on my mind. And he usually listens- I think._

I shoved on my shoes, not even bothering to change my clothes._ I'm only going out to tend on my livestock. And then I'm coming back in to be bored and do absolutely nothing._

_Don't get me wrong, I LOVE farm life. But winter is a pain in the damn ass. All I have to do is tend on my animals, then I'm done. I miss rolling around in the dirt, watering stuff and harvesting. But instead I just sit on my couch._

_God, I can't wait for spring…._

I walked along the cobblestone road, distracted by the ice patterns made into the stone. _Wednesday rolled along, slowly but surely. Time passes so slowly on this island, but Wednesday's and Thursday's fly by. _

_Mainly because of a certain Cowboy; whom I have grown so fond over. It's too bad our visit was cut short last Thursday. It's either is was really sick, or he was just sketched out over our sudden closeness._

_Personally, being close to Vaughn feels too…. Right- to be scary._

_Maybe I'm just getting to strangely comfortable. Leave it to me to scare off one of my only real friends._

I glanced up from the icey art work on the ground, finding myself in front of the café, _I'm coming here to see if Nebraska is here. Usually this is where he is this time of da-_

"Oh, sorry" I heard someone apologize,

Denny, he was stood in the doorway, but what is he apologizing for?

I tilted my head, "What are you sorry for?"

Denny chuckled, "People are right, you are a space case! Anyway, you went to come in, I was leaving- we got in each others way. So I apologized, nothing huge."

I smirked, "Oh, sorry, I usually am in my own little world. See you Denny."

He gave me that radiant smile and went on his way.

I entered the café, searching the place for a glimpse of silver covered by a unique Stetson.

No luck. No sign of Vaughn anywhere. Where is here?

The waiter made eye contact with me, probably wondering where/what I was doing. I smiled, "Sorry, I'm going again." She nodded and continued onto her work.

_Maybe Vaughn is at Maribelle's. Maybe he had extra stuff to do or something…_

I walked into her house, too find Julia led on the couch "Oh, hey girl!" she exclaimed,

I smiled, "Hey, whats up?"

Julia pouted, "Nothing. Finally, I haven't stopped yet today. Unfortunally since Vaughn couldn't come in to do all the heavy lifting I avoid during the week, I gotta do it all. And it's a whole week worth….."

I frowned, "Aw, Jules. Your arms must be killing you." Then I chuckled, "I know you leave a lot of lifting to Vaughn, cause he always complains about it"

She sighed in agreement.

"Hey," I muttered, as my heart dropped in disappointment- coming into realization, "Vaughn didn't come to the island this week?"

Julia nonchalantly replied, "Oh, I thought I told you yesterday? When he came home last Thursday he slept forever, and left. He didn't even go to Mineral Town, he called in and took the full week off. And now he thinks he might have to take off an extra week because he is still feeling awful."

_Is Vaughn really that sick? Vaughn NEVER takes a day off work, money is too important too him. I always deemed him to be the type that would have to be close to dead before he took a sick leave._

_Is he stomach sick? Or just flu sick? Or maybe he came down with some sort of virus… or a bacteria infection. _I collapsed on the sofa next to her and sighed, _He could be allergic to something and not know it, or he could have some disease that he don't know about…._

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" I asked intently,

Julia shrugged, "I unno, sick I guess. He only called once or twice"

"Did he go to the hospital?" I questioned,

She rose her eyebrows and snickered, "Goddess, I dunno Chelsea. Probably not. It's nothing to worry about, it's just a bug or som-"

"Julia. VAUGHN took a day OFF" I complained, "It must be some friggin 'bug'. He is in the city alone, why aren't you worried?"

Julia rolled her eyes, "He's a beast when he's sick. It's scary actually, so mom and I just gives him space." She looked at me reassuringly with a smirk, "No need to worry your pretty little head over him, he will call if he needs us."

_Vaughn? Call if he needs help? Yeah right, there is no way in hell that we are talking about the same person here. He would probably kill over before he even considered calling somebody for help, and then he makes a big deal about making people 'worry' over him._

_Hell, I would be less worried if I knew what was wrong with him… _

_Maybe._

"Vaughn practically raised himself, girl. He knows how to take care of himself." Julia said, trying to reassure me.

_I sighed, _thinking back too when mom was suffering with the times she needed her pukey garbage changed, or even her underware. She needed fresh bed sheets everyday, and there was no way in hell she had the energy to feed herself, not alone cook a meal.

_If she never had me to help her, her suffering would have been worst_.

_I'm not saying Vaughn is full of cancer or anything, I'm just sayin- he should have someone there to look after him._

_If he is still alive, that is. The thought of losing Vaughn scared the shit out of me._

"No one should have to take care of themselves when they are sick." I mumbled,

Julia chuckled, "Well, if you care so much, just go to the city and tend on him." He eyes widened, "YES! Chelsea! Go surprise him at the city, go look after him! I'll take care of your animals; I'll just stay at your house the whole time you're gone!"

_Me? Go to Vaughn's? No way. I would never invite myself into someone's house like that, besides; I promised, I made a oath to myself that I would NEVER step foot back into that city ever again._

_And my word is my word._

_But what if Vaughn is really super sick? And what if he won't go to the hospital? He took me to the hospital when I was attacked by a wolf, the least I can do is to at least drop by to make him a bowl of soup…_

_I would have to find somewhere to stay; I wouldn't want to invite myself to his house all night…_

"I don't think it's a good idea, I wouldn't feel right inviting myself as a guest at his house. Or even intruding on his personal space, you know how 'too himself' Vaughn is…" I debated out loud too myself

Julia laughed, "Oh my goddess Chelsea. The last two times he was out here, he ended up sleeping at your house. Besides, the Starry Night festival is in 3 days, do you really want him to be alone for that?"

I screwed up my face, "Starry night festival? What's that? Some form of Christmas?"

Julia rolled her eyes, "I dunno, I guess. Ask Vaughn when you get there, It will be something to talk about."

_Well, Christmas is in 3 days… I guess I wouldn't want Vaughn to be sick on Christmas., and I mean- if Julia is offering to look after my animals…. _

_And I mean, he did stay at my place uninvited a couple times. I'm not saying he isn't welcome in my house. My God, he is! But maybe, he feels the same way about me. Maybe he wouldn't mind having me around. _

_I can get a Christmas tree, and cook supper, and decorate. Sure, I was hoping to spend a peaceful Christmas alone on my farm; but spending it with Vaughn doesn't seem too bad either._

"Julia," I muttered, looking at my fingers, " I'm going to the city!"

She smiled, "Awesome! But good luck, Vaughn is a monster when he is sick." She wrote down his address on a piece of paper and handed it to me, "Here is where he lives, I won't call him. I think it would be cooler if you just surprised him."

I rolled my eyes, "whatever, See ya later jules. And good luck on my farm!"

**Julia**

_Chelsea….. She is so strange. And so is Vaughn._

_That's why they are perfect for each other. I practically saw he heart drop into her stomach when I told her Vaughn wasn't here, she is so crazy for him it isn't even funny._

_And Vaughn is completely head over heels for her as well. Call me crazy- But Vaughn NEVER talks to anyone. He has no time for anyone, but when it comes to her, he can't seem to stay away._

_Seriously, he slept over at her house a million times now. If I didn't know that pre-marital sex is shunned upon here, I would guess that they were sleeping together. But I know that Chelsea is _definitely not the type of person to do something crazy like that, she is too conservative over herself.

But yeah, Vaughn is definitely missing her by now. I know when he comes out here he gets straight to work, then he goes straight to her house looking for her. And I can tell, he is happy when she is around- well, as happy as Vaughn can be. He just isn't so crooked, and whatever it is that he is.

_And now I got her visiting his apartment in the city. _

_During the most 'romantic' time of year too,_

_This is going to be very interesting._


	33. Chapter 33: Not to Bad

**I'm sad that I only got 3 reviews last chapter :(**

**But I did wait 2 months to update, so I wouldn't blame everybody for hating me, because it pisses me off too lol**

**Well, here is the chapter :) And remember , Christmas/Starry Night is coming soon :)**

**Chelsea**

"Dumb ass boats." I muttered too myself as I rocked back and forth in my seat. I sighed heavily while I crossed my arms over my chest, _ It's hard for me to say I hate something, but I REALLY don't enjoy the idea of being in the middle of the ocean in the freezing winter months, with so much snow falling. It certainly isn't a blizzard out, but it's just enough to sketch out someone who lived a ship wrecked._

_Julia offered to come with me, just on the boat. But that would have been a waste of time and money for her. Its weird actually, I just pondered one last time about coming to the city, and said I was paranoid as shit on boats. And she INSISTED on coming, she was not going to hear me change my mind. _

_She really wanted me to come here._

_Ha, probably because she will get my house all to herself._

"Ey, Young maiden," called a old mans rough voice from across the room, "Wanna free drink? Yer the only passenger on dis crossin', at least take one off me hands"

I gave him a friendly smile, as I stood and tried to stumble my way over. _Sure, I can walk in heels 10 inches high, but make me walk across this twisty turby surface; it's not happening_.

"Sure, I'll have a Vodka with some sort of juice, I don't really care what." I smirked, He nodded his head and threw a class of something in front of me,

"Here ya are young lady" he mumbled, as he continued to whip down the counter infront of him

I threw my hair up in a ponytail. _I decided to leave my red bandana home- with my luck it would have blown off my head into the ocean. Home is just the safest place for it right now. But, I did wear my old antique locket; I haven't mentioned it in forever. I guess when you're so busy farming you kinda forget that you own jewellery, so I figured that Vaughn shouldn't have me digging in the dirt out here, so it should be fine._

"Yer drinkin dat some fast, girlie. You'd say ya haven't had a drink in ages." The old sailor chuckled,

I smirked again, "Ha, yeah. I guess you could say that."

_He is right, I didn't realize. I haven't have a drink since last spring, the last night at the bar. In my hooker heals and my stupid outfits._

_My boobs have never feel so comfortable as the do right now. Being constricted in those outfits made it so friggin hard to breath, it wasn't even funny._

I watched the man whip down the counter, he kept scrubbing one spot- it was a red stain but it wouldn't go away. He was sort of a funny looking fellow, he was short and plump- but he looked like he could really stand his ground in a scrap if he had too.

He was kinda like the stereotypical sailor- extremely hairy arms, with tacky faded tattoos peppered all over them. I noticed a picture of a women on the bar stool, she looked pretty dragged out. Her hair was short and curly, and she was wearing hoop earrings.

Then I noticed a wedding band on the mans finger. That woman must be his wif-

"I gotta ask ya," The man interrupted me, and I looked up at him surprisingly, "Yer name must be Chelsea, eh?"

I titled me head in confusion, _How do he know my name? _"Uh, yeah," I hesitated, _What if he recognizes me? What if he is a regular at my old bar? What if he knows who I am? Even worst, what if I gave him a lap dance befo-_

The man chuckled again, his chuckle was low and hoarse, "Haha, I figured dat by da way you were sizin everythin up. Plus der ain't too many ladys around 'er dat got dos black eyes ya got. Or that got da long brown hair ya got, or dats as short as ya are."

I screwed up my face, _What? Okay I'm confused as hell, he recognized me by looking at me, but he haven't seen me before- I would remember him, I remember everybody._

"I also knows cause of da way ya seemed right anxious on da boat when ya first got on. I heard all 'bout yer ship wreck before- I didn't think I would actually get ta see ya though. Specially al by yerself"

I smirked at him, _How do this guy know so much about me? _ _Its kinda creepy actually. I don't think there was any news articles or anything, and besides- if there was there was no pictures taken of me or anything, so what's going on here?_

My voice went kind of squeaky when I asked, "I don't mean to be rude, but how do you know me?" I took a big swig on my drink to finish it off,

And the man chuckled again and replied, "That Vaughn fellow sits here every Tuesday night ya know, on da way to da island Complainin on how weird ya are. Then every Thursday night on da way back to the city he praises ya right up ya know."

"PFFFT" was the noise that squirted from my mouth as I sprayed my drink from my mouth over the counter,

"Hey! I just cleaned dat!" The sailor bellowed, as he started wiping down the counter all over again.

"Sorry…." I mumbled. _Vaughn talks about me, to this guy? Who in the hell is this guy anyway? Vaughn don't talk to anyone, and then he just starts opening up to this sailor. It's kinda fishy if you ask me_

"How do you know Vaughn?" I asked,

He chuckled again, "Well, dats outta character for ya. He said ya don't typically ask people personal questions- if ya asks 'em anything atall."

I rolled my eyes, and he continued, "Vaughn's a sad kid, he sits he Tuesday and Thursday nights drinkin whiskey. First he was hard ta talk to but all ya gotta do is get a swally of whiskey in him n' den ask him a scattered question, den he don't ever shut up." He smiled and pointed his chubby finger at me "And he don't shut up about you eider." He paused and pondered for a second, "Actually, I don't even know what da boy does fer a livin, I knows more 'bout you den I know about him."

I giggled. _Vaughn… he never ceases to surprise me. I would never in a million years have guessed that VAUGHN of all people would actually sit here drunk, and ramble on to some beer bellied sailor about Chelsea Davis. _

_But, to talk about someone else more than themself when intoxicated? _ _That's kinda weird, especially for someone like Vaughn. I have been around a lot of drunks, and usually people with pasts like Vaughns- parent issues, insecurities; they tend to drown themselves in self-pity after they get a few drinks in them. _

_And that's why I find it so weird that Vaughn would talk about me, instead letting his own issues over flow his mind._

"Hey," I muttered, "Could you tell me what kind of things he says?"

The sailor snickered, "Well, that cowboy got ya all wrong, you seems pretty nosey to me- askin 'bout my conversations with other people"

I sighed, "I guess I just worry about Vaughn… you know?"

The sailor leaned against the counter, "yeah? Well darlin', I listens to him rant 'bout you all da time. I wouldn't mind knowin a little 'bout him too."

I looked up at his wrinkled face, and his un even nose. _Vaughn told me a lot of strictly personal things. And if he wanted this guy to know about those things, than he would have told him. But he never._

I smirked, "Sorry, I'm not in the mood to talk about him I guess."

The man smiled, showing off his crooked teeth, "He got ya right after all. I knows ya could tell me interestin stuff right now 'bout him. He said that he told ya secrets 'bout himself dat he wouldn feel comfertable tellin anyone else. So den I asked him if he could trust ya with stuff like dat, and he said dis exactly "Dammit, she is probably the most trustworthy person I ever met. I wouldn't even say she would tell her chickens anyone's secret. Hell, ,I think she has secrets herself she won't ever tell a soul""

I frowned, _Am I that easy to read? Do I seem like the type of person walking around with troubles? I thought I had them covered and disguised- hidden from everyon-_

"But," the man continued, "I think he is wrong about that last part, you seem like you can handle yerself pretty well"

I smirked again, _maybe I'm not losing my touch. Maybe Vaughn is just catching on too me….._

"Well," The man announced, "Normally I would press the siren button and announce that we are landed, but since yer the only passenger here. I won't."

I smirked, "Finally, I friggin hate boats." I grabbed my suit case, "Thanks for the drink, I guess I'll see ya when I come back."

He chuckled, "Say hi to Vaughn for me."

I tilted my head, "How exactly do you know that I will see him?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, I heard someone say that you would die before goin' to the city again. I guess the only way ya would go is if there was something important there. I only guessed"

I nodded and smirked again. _Yeah, I guess I could say Vaughn is pretty important._

I turned to walked off the boat when the man called me, "Chelsea, Don't ever stop doin that smirk either."

I turned and stared at him for an explanation, he smiled "Vaughn is right, it really is unique."

I turned around, and smiled widely. _How sweet is that? How many people in this world has the guts to openly tell a complete strangers that something about them is unique. That man is definitely one of a kind. _

_I feel like I should do something for him, to show that he is appreciated for what he does. Too show him that he really made my boat ride less of a torture than it really is, and for sure Vaughn feels the same about him. Anyone would be crazy not too._

I smiled, as a pulled out my wallet. _Being a farmer on such a tiny island really brings in the cash, you wouldn't say it- but it does. And it's fairly steady as well._ I picked out $100,000, _Nothing shows appreciation to a hard working bartender than a nice, plentiful tip._

I looked up to see that I have already mindlessly wandered off the boat onto the dock. _Well, I guess I could just give it to him when I go back home. For sure he will be there._

I shrugged and walked down the dock, _No. I should go back and give him the tip, right now. He gave me a free drink tonight, just to talk to me. Probably because he knew I was kind of paranoid. _

I smiled to myself, and I ran back up the dock and onto the boat and into the bar.

"Hey!" I shouted, and the man popped up to acknowledge me, bumping his head off the counter while he was at it,

I jogged up to him, _If I just hand him 100,000.00 he won't accept it. I need to put it in something._

"Hey, I felt bad for not paying for that drink." I mumbled,

He chuckled his contagious laugh, "Of course ya would, yer not like everyone else ya know. Just throw it in the jar right der, honey."

I smirked, and balled up the money and shoved it into the jar. "You can keep the change," I smiled,

He was busy putting glasses away to notice the large amount of bill in the jar, "Thanks darling. You skedaddle now, before the boat takes off and your stranded in the middle of the ocean again."

"See ya when I go home." I called from behind me, as I jogged off the boat again.

Xxxxx

_I smiled the whole taxi ride to Vaughn's. NOTHING feels better than helping out nice people, in my opinion- it's the people in the world who do the small things that really makes a difference. It makes you realize that no matter how tedious the job is, somebody has to do it- no matter what the pay is. _

_Who knows, maybe he was unemployed for months- and ended up applying for the shitty job on a shitty boat going back and forth between islands as a last resort. Or maybe he was there since he was a boy and it was his dream to sail the oceans. _

_No one knows anybody's story. Maybe I'll ask him on my way back to the islands._

"That'll be $3000." Grumbled the crooked cab driver, as he slammed on his brakes sending my forward in me seat to hard that my pony tail actually flipped over my head and smack off my face.

"Thanks." I grumbled, blowling my hair back out of my face and handing him my money.

I grabbed my suit case, and picked out the piece of paper that Julia gave me from my pocket.

Vaughns apartment is on PENNEYWELLS STREET. In the BIG GRAY BRICK BUILDING. Press the button on the machine for FLOOR 6, ROOM 2. HE HAS TO LET YOU IN. good luck xoxo – Jules.

_Oh great, I figured I would just knock on his door, I didn't think I would actually have to get buzzed in and wait for him to unlock the door and all that stuff._

_What if he don't let me in?_

I took a deep breath, my stomach was full of nervous flutterflies. My hand was slightly trembling, _I don't know why I'm so nervous. Its only Vaughn. _

_I guess the idea of him rejecting me at his door step scares me. _

_Not because I care about if he wants me around or not, I just want not not be stuck in this snow all night with no where to stay._

I took a deep breath and buzzed the buzzer.

I waited and waited, no answer.

I pressed it again, and waited and waited. And again, and again, and again. No answer

_Where in the hell is he? _

I began pushing the button countlessly. BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

_Nothing, Absolutely nothing at all. _ I shivered and crossed my arms, tucking away my little red hands under my sleeves; and shaking my hair to get rid of the snow falling on my head. _If Vaughn don't answer the beeper, I'm gonna catch a sickness too._

"You waiting to get in or something?" a dark figure said behind me,

I turned to face this sketchy looking 'gangster' guy with tattoos and piercings peppered over his body, _I'm not trying to be stereotypical or anything. Sure, some tattoos are art- but his is just a giant mess._

_Typically, a young girl might get frightened by someone like him. But not me, I'm use to this kinda thing. _

I grinned, "Uh, yeah. My friend lives up there and he isn't answering the door. He might not even be home, but I would love to get in and check. At least get out of this cold."

He grunted as he pushed open the door and stormed on past me and leaped upstairs. _Well, he isn't too friendly._

I grabbed the door, and made my way into the lobby- smiling as the heat struck my face. The walls were gray and dull, but it didn't look have as dirty on the inside as the outside did.

He is on floor 6 room 2….. I ventured up the same staircase the guy before me did.

_I hope Vaughn is home, one flight done_

_And if he is home, I hope he don't flip out at me for coming. Two flights_

_And I hope he really isn't a 'monster' when he is sick. Three flights_

_Nothing I can't handle anyway, I'm not afraid of that cowboy. Four Flights_

_God, no wonder he is in such awesome shape. I'm dead already. Five flights._

_FINALLY the last 10 steps._

I absent mindedly walked to Door 2. _There seemed to be only 4 apartments on this floor, and it seemed pretty huge. Maybe Vaughn's room won't be as bad as the building looks._

I took a deep breath, *knock knock knock*

No answer again. Man, he mustn't be home.

"Vaughn! Vaughn? Are you home?" *knock knock knock knock* "VaaaaUUUUggggghn!" I sang out, *knock knock knock knock knock* "Come on Vaughn. Open your stupid door. It's bad enough yo-"

The door swung open to revel….. someone that wasn't Vaughn.

My jaw dropped, _Actually, maybe it was Vaughn? He has the same eyes… and silver hair… but where in the name of god did that giant ass beard come from?_

"Vaughn?" I stuttered out,

"What inda fuck are you doin here?" He hoarsely choked out,

I frowned, inviting myself in _"Wow, your voice sounds really painful."_

"I know. What the hell are ya doing here, Chelsea?" he repeated, slamming the door behind me.

I sighed and forced a smile, _Good questions, Cowboy. Why exactly am I here? Did I come here to see if he was alive? Or did I come here to visit him? To make him soup? Or maybe I came to take care of him. _

_All of that sounds cheesy and as stupid as hell. If I said any of that, he would think I was friggin crazy._

"Uh," I lied, "I had to come into the city for…"

He rose his eyebrows skeptically at me

I continued, "I had to get some more shampoo…"

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his greasy silver hair, and he managed to hiss out in a painful whisper "That's bullshit, Chelsea. You know I wouldn't fall for anything so fuckin' dumb."

I shrugged my shoulders, while I checked out his apartment. It was a dark blue color, so blue that it was black. His leather sofa was black, and his tv was gigantic. He had a white fuzzy rug under his glass coffee table, and his kitchen was connected to his living room.

His kitchen had all black cupboards, white marble counter tops, a black fridge, oven, and stove. The tiles in his house was black.

There was nothing on the walls, or on the coffee table. No pictures, no nothing. Just plain

_Everything was black and white. It was very….. Vaughn. Classy and edgy, but very expected for the type of person he is- I guess that's Vaughn's style in a nut shell. _

"MHMM." Vaughn cleared his throat to get my attention again,

I quickly snapped my head back to him to answer his question, "Well. I'm here so, I hope you will let me stay here."

He rolled his eyes, "No," he grumbled, as he walked into the dark hall, "I rather not let you."

I dropped my bags, and gasped while I followed after him into the all black hall. "Well you better! I came ALL this way, and I will be staying here. BESIDES! You stayed at my place like, a million times now. This one time won't kill you."

He feebly collapsed head first into his bed, "whatever I don't care."

He crawled up to his pillow and pulled the tangled, very messy bed sheets up around him.

"Hey," I mumbled, as I sat up next to him, "Are you sick or something?"

He faintly grumbled, "Yeah, I guess so."

I rolled my eyes, _Of course he would play off that he isn't as bad as sick is. Seriously, he can't get past me. Look at him, His beard is grown out like crazy- I mean he has a full blown, grizzly bear bread right now._

_Serious to the Jesus, I did NOT expect that. I was too busy trying to figure out the color of his friggin arm pit hair, but it never occurred to me on what color his facial hair would be. It's not silver, and it's not black. It's like, this really different dark ashy gray color. _

_Plus, he absolutely reeks of sweat and vomit. His hair is greasy like someone poured a bucket of fat down over him. He is pretty much as dark as a marshmellow, and to top it all off he is practically starved away to nothing._

_Try to tell me that's not sick..._

I mumbled, "You're sick. I can tell my looking at you. Look," I reached out to touch his goosebumpy but very hot arm, "You're burning with a fever, yet you're shaking cause you're freezing."

He groaned something, I could quite pick it out. I took the blankets off of him to fix them up, and he didn't even notice- and if he did he was so sick that he didn't even care.

I spread the sheets neatly around him, _silk sheets. Seriously, what kind of single guy just goes out and purchases silk sheets for him out queen size bed?_

_Maybe Vaughn is more materialized than I actually thought._

I snickered to myself about the money crazed cowboy- and I picked up his dirty clothes off his floor on his way out. _Yes, even his dirty boxers. I really don't care what I touch at this point, He is so sick he can barely function. He shouldn't be out of bed, actually. He shouldn't be doing anything._

_I feel bad for bugging him to let me in earlier. I should have waited until morning- but by the looks of it, he sleeps all day long too. _I threw his clothes into a basket in the hall,_ I only supposed that's the laundry because there was a towel slung in it._

_ A towel that HAD to have been a week old, because there is no way in hell he showered recently._

I picked my way through is empty apartment, I seen that there was no dishes in the sink and the garbage was completely empty- Proof that he haven't been eating at all.

I shook my head in disappointment, as I threw the black blanket on the couch over my body and curled up. _I'll make him eat and shower tomorrow. I'll have him all healed up in no time- He won't even know what hit him._

And with that, I was out like a light.

**xXx**

**Vaughn**

_Ugh goddess. If I'm gonna die of this sickness; just fuckin take me now._

I rolled over onto my back and squeezed my temples to try to sooth my exploding headache. W_hat in the fuck is wrong with me anyway? It's been a fuckin week exactly now and I'm still killing over._

My empty stomach twisted and turned;_ I dunno if it was because I may be hungry, or because it just wants to throw up more and more and more until I starts spiting up my fucking organs._

I groaned, _I guess I'm gonna have to call Barley and Rick over Mineral Town and tell 'em that I won't be coming in this week either. This will be the second week for them now, fuck. __It's a good thing I can send medicine supplies on the damn boat. Well, on the bright side, Claire is the only one who buys animals and I don't really care if she gets pissed at me for not being there._

_And over Sunshine Islands, Chels is the only one who buys shit off me. And I know she can't get any more animals until she gets that barn upgraded again…._

I sighed, _Ugh, Chelsea. She is probably wondering where I am… or maybe she isn't. She probably didn't even fuckin notice me missing, she probably just stayed on her farm all week and forgot what day it was. _

_Ummm… speaking of Chelsea, I think I had the weirdest fucked up dream last night. Hell, this sickness is playing with my head._

_Uhh… first the buzzer was going off and off and off- and I wanted to go and see who it was so fuckin bad but I couldn't move. Then it was silent, and I heard a familiar voice calling my name. Then I answered my door to see Chelsea completely banadaless with her hair up and she was completely peppered in fuckin snow, and she hurried on in and slapped her suit case down. Then all I remember was her making my bed._

_That's fucked. Fuck, first she manipulates my thoughts, and then I fuckin dreams of her just shamelessly inviting herself into my home._

_She is probably out milking her cows or something, or eating breakfast. Even complicating of whether or not she should get fuckin changed out of her pajamas or not._

I smirked_, that girl…._

*swosh swosh swosh swosh swosh swosh swosh* I zoned into the backround noise water running,

_What the fuck, is my shower on? _

_I must be still fucking dreaming. Dammit, when is my brain going to fucking function normally again._

I led there for minutes, still focusing on that noise. _I'm 99% sure that I'm not fuckin crazy, and that my shower is actually going right now. But that's just damn mental because there is no one else here but m-_

*squeak squeak squeak*

_I fucking swear that that was the bathroom taps turning off._

_And now I don't even hear the shower water runn-_

_Holy fuck. There is somebody in my house._

I fought with my feeble body to roll out of my bed. I steadied myself weakly on my feet, _Fuck, Why can't someone break in when I am able to beat the shit out of 'em. This is bull._

I cleared my needley throat painfully_, it's still just as bad, if not fuckin worest then the day I got it._

I opened my bedroom door and listened, I could hear foot steps going around in my living room. I took in a deep inhale, and tip toes further into the hall way. I insecurely poked my head around the corner to see-

"Chelsea?" I muttered, _What the hell? Why is she here? _

_Was last night not a dream?_

"Oh! Good morning Vaughn!" She smiled widely, still wrapped tightly in one of my towels, "I hope you didn't mind me showering, I found your towe-"

"How in the fuck did you get in here?" I mumbled, as I held my tender head into my hands pitifully.

She sounded like she was frowning, "You let me in last night, I was just...in town for something important, and I needed somewhere to stay. So Julia gave me your address"

_Chelsea? In town? Yeah fucking right. She told me she wouldn't come back to the city, even if her life depended on it._

_That's bull shit._

I opened my mouth to argue against it, but no words came out.

My eyes widened with shock, I attempted to force my words out; "Eahu" was all that I squeeked

_Fuck, my voice is fucking gone. Goddess Dammit._

I groaned and tipped my head back in disbelief, _Now how the fuck am I supposed to kick her out._

Chels titled her head and frowned, "Vaughn? Is your voice gone?" She asked,

I shot her a death stare, _No shit Sherlock. If my voice was here I would be fuckin arguing with you right now._

"Sit down. You really need some rest." She muttered, "Wait here, I'm gonna go change your bed sheets, they reek of sweat." She snickered.

I collapsed onto the sofa. _Great, she is going to take it on herself to do everything. Just like the annoying nurses back at the fucking orphanage._

She grabbed clothes to change into, and went on into my bed room to fucking situate my bed. A few minutes later she came from the room, And journeyed into the kitchen, "When was the last time you ate?" She bugged, "I was worried about you last night and I noticed there was no plates in your sink- and no food wrappers in your garbage. You haven't been eating. I'm going to make you some soup today, and maybe after I'll run to the store to get you some Popsicles, they are good for keeping sugar in your system so you don't get wea-

_Fuck, shut the hell up Chelsea. This is exactly with I hate being around people when I'm sick. They get all worried, and they try to make everything better by talking their fucking heads off. Listen to her, rambling on._

And I heard too that Jello really helps diarrhea as well, it hardens it-"

_Oh lord honorable. I'm going back to fucking bed. _I stood up from the sofa, grumbling inside my mind and staggered back into my room,

"Are you goin back to bed?"

I grunted in reply, _why the hell is she being to annoying? She is never this...talkative._

_I don't fuckin like it._

She groaned, "Don't get in yet! I just put fresh sheets in your bed. You're going to stink them up. You absolutely reek, you know? I can practically see stench gas floating off of you."

I rolled my eyes and she kept going, "Serious Vaughn. Get a shower right now, it will make you feel less miserable and it will make your sinus's clear for a while."

I fell back onto my bed and closed my eyes, _A shower… hell. Do I even have the energy to stand in a shower right now? What if I pass out and she gotta come pick me out? That's the last thing I want_

"Come on now, go do that. You won't feel half as gross as you do right now. You will feel all fresh."

_I do feel pretty fucking disgusting. I can feel oil on my face and everything. Maybe she is right, a shower could do me good._

I forced myself to sit up and stand. I pushed past her, still pissed off about her being here bugging the shit outta me. I started the shower, and forced myself in.

I had the water on so fucking hot that it was piercing holes through my very dull skin, but I was still shaking cold. This fever isn't shaking either. I washed my hair, which fucking killed. I couldn't reach up to my hair for longer than 42 seconds without having to sit in the tub to catch my stupid breath.

_This shower was a terrible fucking idea._

I finally shut it off, dried myself off, threw on a pair of flannel pajama pants. And walked straight into my bed room, I crawled into my fresh bed sheets.

_I swear, nothing feels better than getting out of the shower and crawling into nice crisp and fresh sheets. _

_Maybe Chelsea was right, maybe she won't be so bad to have around. _

_But first she has to shut the fuck up before I duct tape her little mouth closed. If I can't talk, Neither can she._


	34. Chapter 34: Perfect

****Yay! Another chapter.

I am SO EXCITED to write the next. I have a feeling that everybody will loooovvve it :)

But I'm not 100% sure what I'm going to do with is exactly.

I mean, it has been 34 chapters now... something gotta start happening soon...

;)

In order for my to figure out what I want to do next chapter, I want to know EVERYBODY's favorite moment in my story so far.

This way, I will know what kind of moments everyone enjoys- that way I won't be messing up my story :)

**Chapter 34: Perfect**

**Vaughn**

"Nabraska," I felt a light tap on my shoulder and a familiar raspy whisper, _Hopefully she is telling me that she is leaving now… I just want to fucking sleep._

"Hey, wake up."

I groaned- _Uggggh fuck. Just let me sleep_. I grabbed the a pillow and covered it over my ear to try and mute her out.

"Come on, you grizzly bear." She mumbled, "I made you some soup, sit up."

I growled again, hinting for her to leave. _Fuck, why did my voice have to leave at the most inconvenient time. _

"Vaughn. You're not going to scare me away by 'growling' at me, grow up." She snapped, "Now wake up, you're never going to get better if you just keep sleeping. Plus if you don't eat, your just going to get weaker and weaker."

_She does have a point, it do make sense. _

_But I don't give a fuck, I don't like having people stuck to me when I'm sick, and Chelsea is not a damn exception. I want to sleep, I want to just stay here in this bed until whatever the hell I got passes._

_She has to go. _

She grabbed the pillow that I that I used to cover my ears, and she slung it on the floor, "Come on now," She grabbed my shoulder and pulled me from my side onto my back, "Please at least have 3 spoon fulls."

I unwillingly forced my eyes open, and quickly shut them tight again at the bright sunlight shining right into my face. _Why the fuck do she have my damn curtains open? I never open my stupid curtains, it's too bright and annoying. How the hell am I supposed to sleep in these goddess damn conditions, and with her hovering around me all fuckin day?_

"Oh, sorry. Is the sun too bright?" She asked guiltily, "I just figured a bit of sunlight would do you good. But I'll just close it- seeing that you have been in hibernation for a week" She chuckled as I heard the curtains slide shut again.

Although my eyes were closed, I could tell the room got darker through my eyelids.

Chelsea can over and sat on the edge of my bed, "Will you please eat that soup?"

I groaned, _I guess it wouldn't kill me to fuckin eat something. The worst that can happen is me hurling everywhere._

I opened my tired eyes, and used all my energy to slide myself up in my bed against my head board. When I got in my desired position I shut my eyes and led my head fall back to rest against the head board.

"You really weak, aren't you?" Chelsea muttered,

I peered at her with one eye, she looked pretty worried. Her eyebrows were furrowed deeply over her big blue black eyes , and her lips were clasped together in a odd way- it was a look I never really seen on her face before. Her face was down long with a little tiny bit of a wave, it was swept back from her tiny face and it flowed right down her back. It's kinda weird seeing her without her red bandana shoved messily on top of her head. _If I could talk I'd ask her where it is- but I with my fucking luck I can't- It feels like if I spoke, my throat would disintegrate in a thousand __pieces._

She breathed heavily as she reached over to grab the bowl off my nightstand. She stirred the liquid around with a spoon- and she has the most drop dead serious face I ever seen, _it's like she was making some sort of fucking healing potion. _I smirked at the sight of her, but she was too distracted to notice.

"Okay… It's not too hot because I had it scooped out for a while now, " She mumbled as she pushed the bowl into my hands, "Here, have a taste."

I sat up straighter and quickly examined the soup mixture. _…No way. There is no way in fucking hell that I will be eating this! I fucking DETEST it. _I glowered up at her and pushed the dirty fucking soup back into her hands.

"What's that awful death stare for?" She hissed,

I rolled my eyes as I lid back down into the bed,

"What the hell is wrong with it?" she growled again, "It's delicious! Try it!"

I withered at her again, angrily _Why the hell can't she just leave? She thinks she is being a big fuckin hero helping out here- but she isn't. She had a place to sleep and shower, now it's time for her to get out and go back to her own life on her stupid farm. Who the hell is looking after her animals anyway?_

_Fuck, out of all the times to lose my voice, why the hell now?_

Chelsea pushed the soup in my face again "Don't be so damn crooked," she spitted, while she scooped up a huge spoon full. I gaped at it quickly- shuttering at the chucnks of chicken floating around, accompanied by little slivers of orange carrots. "Open up, you baby"

_Over my dead fucking body. I'm NOT eating that, I rather eat my own vomit than to even LOOK at that shit. _

I pursed my lips together tightly and buckled my head low into my chest tightly, to escape the evil fucking wrath of the spoon,

"Vaughn, come on. Don't be crazy, just eat it."

I turned my head into the opposite direction harshly.

"VAUGHN." She grabbed my head and turned it to face me, her face was angry.

"Eat it!" She squeezed my mouth open forcefully and shoved the spoon full of poison substance in my face.

I forced my head from her death grip, smashing my head up against my head board. She jumped ontop of me and shoved the spoon back in my face, "EAT IT DAMMIT!" She forced,

I growled, "FUCK OFF!" I screamed- I viciously snatched the bowl from her grip, and I fired it across the fucking room. It smashed into the front wall- with shattering glass exploding all over the place.

Chelsea gasped and quickly jumped to the foot of the bed, with her giant navy eyes widened like a deer in headlights.

"WHAT THE FUCK CHELSEA!" I yelled, I could feel my vocal cords ripping apart with every sound I made, "YOU KNOW I'M A DAMN VEGETARIAN, I HAVEN'T ATE MEAT SINCE I FIRST MOVED TO FUCKING NEBRASKA." I took a heavy breath, "AND YOU KNOW I FUCKING DESPISE CARROTS, WHAT DID YOU THINK? JUST BECAUSE I'M HERE DYING SICK I WOULD JUST INHALE THE SHIT?" I growled, "You just expected to waltz right into my home and take over. I'm fine, just do me a favor- go back to wherever the hell you came from."

I looked into Chelsea face- she was showing another facial expression I never seen before. Hurt, Regretful, Lousy, and weepy.

Her lips quivered a tiny bit- lost for words. Her eye brows raised slightly in surprise, and her hair fell messily in her face,

But those damn eyes- fuck.

Her huge navy eyes turned a depressing jet black colour. Her eyelashes were moist, water started to flow slightly- her originally energetic, breath taking eyes were taken over by these damn balls of life suckers.

Her nose was slightly red and quivery

_Goddess fucking dammit. I made her cry. _

_Well, its Chelsea. So I wouldn't call it crying- she is too fucking tough for that. _

_I think she was just really fucking surprised._

_But, She fucking deserved it, coming around here the way she did._

Chelsea put her head down and clutched her fist. She opened her mouth, and she choked out "I forgot. I just enjoy chicken noodle soup when I'm sick so I just figured..." Then she looked up at me and whipped her eyes, and she sucked back any emotion that leaked out 2 seconds earlier. Regaining her ballsy attitude, "Julia was right, you are a monster when you're sick. I'll just get the fuck out of here." she hissed,

I watched her storm silently out of the room, my chest felt heavy- a feeling I never felt before in my entire life.

_I just hurt Chelsea._

_But Dammit, she fuckin deserved it. She came in here and tried to force me to go against my morals. She just invited herself to my house, without even fucking consulting me. She came in here and showered with out my permission, handled my clothes and bed sheets and just welcomed herself to nose around in my kitchen. _

_And to top it all off, she wouldn't shut the fuck up._

I heard the door to the apartment lightly close up, _she's gone._

_Listen to yourself. You asshole, she came all the way to the city for god only knows what- she had nowhere to stay. And it would have been stupid for her to get a hotel or something. It would have been a waste of money._

_And she obviously didn't mean any fucking harm by it, Goddess. All she did was make me soup. I could of just said "No thanks, I don't like the stuff in it."; but no, instead I had to blow up. I had to throw her bowl of soup of against the wall and shatter glass everywhere, I had to scream my head off at her, and I had to talk her down to the dirt._

_Like she said, I'm a fucking monster._

My stomach felt uneasy- it felt like it was floating up to my throat.

_Guilt, I feel guilty as fucking shit right now._

I sighed and crawled out of bed. I jumped and looked out the window. I watched the tiny girl walking down the side walk with the suitcase wheeling behind her.

_Why did she come to town anyway? She never even said. Normally she would tell me tel me why, she trust me like that. And she told me that when she left the city the first time, she made sure her rent was completely paid off, so that no one would have a reason to go and find her. She made a fucking oath to herself to never ever return here- and she randomly showed up on a Wednesday night. That means that she got on the Wednesday evening boat._

_If I wasn't sick, I would have been on Sunshine Islands. I would have got there Wednesday morning, that means Chelsea would have just been getting ready to leave._

… _I wouldn't like that. I can't imagine what it would be like to spend 2 whole days at that shit hole without her, I would be so damn bore-_

Realization struck me right in the face, I smirked. _Chelsea didn't come here for business. _I tried my hardest to fight the smile that was breaking across me face. I thought about her very worried face she had earlier when she seeing how weak and sick I was.

_She came back here because she was worried about me. _

_Every damn Wednesday that I don't come see her before noon, she comes looking for me. I bet every damn cent that I own that she came looking for me, and when Julia told her that I was sick she jumped at the chance to come and check on me._

_Dammit, she could have just fucking called me instead of jumping on a boat and coming out all this way just to see m-_

_She fucking missed me._

_Chelsea came all this way out here, not only because I was sick; But because she couldn't stand to go another fucking week without seeing me. She says it all the fuckin time, that she likes it when I'm hanging out with her because she actually has someone to talk too._

I glanced out the window again; She was slowly fading away with every step she took. My heart feels like is going to fucking explode

_This feeling is enough to drive me fuckin nuts. _I sighed, "I gotta go find her."

I changed out of my Pajama pants and into the pair of black jeans, I put on a gray t shirt and pulled over a black hoodie.

_Well, she managed to get me out of my damn bed afterall._

**Chelsea**

_I'm such a bonehead. How in the hell did I FORGET that Vaughn hates carrots. I'm pretty sure that's the first thing he ever told me about himself. And I KNOW how much he is 100% against eating meat. How could be so damn stupid to just forget all of that?_

_And why did I force him to wake up? I knew how weak and tired he was. God, I'm stupid. He would have woke up on his own eventually- but nooooo I just HAD to go and bug the shit out of him._

_Coming here was a total waste of time. _I could feel my very few tears freezing to my cheeks,

"Fucking suck it up Chelsea." I reassured myself, "You never cry- you tough everything out. Don't you DARE cry over something so stupid, Vaughn is an ass anyway. You know how moody he is. It isn't even worth losing sleep over. You have been through way worst. At least you have a home to return too, and money to fall back on. You had nothing before. And Vaughn didn't take any of that from you. You can return back to your home, and everything will be the way to left it. and I can just go on like normal."

_Why the hell is this hurting me so much? Vaughn have NEVER been so angry at me. He actually fired a glass bowl at a wall, he went crazy. I thought he actually cared about me, I thought he would appreciate me coming ALL the way to this god damn city just to see him, and he just goes berserk and kicks me out._

_But he didn't know you came to see him. He thinks you went there for 'business' and went to his place for a spot to crash and-_

"Get in."

I jumped at the sight of a huge black truck with all tinted out windows pulling up next to me. The exhaust was so loud I could feel the ground shaking beneath my feet. I directed my eyes up to the drivers seat to see…

_Vaughn._

I sniffed back my runny nose and whipped my eyes, looking into his solitary purple ones.

"I said get in." He repeated, "Right now"

I frowned, "No, Vaughn. I feel like fucking shit."

He sickly smirked, "You don't feel as bad as I do."

I stared up into his eyes, they lightened up a bit- he continued, "Besides, I'm sick to top it all off. Get in"

I sighed, _Normally I would beat myself up for forgiving somebody to easily. But I can't help it, there is nothing inside of me that can hold a grudge against that boy._

I rolled my eyes as I walked around to the other side of his truck. _God, he makes me feel so helpless sometimes._

I had to stand on my tip toes in order to reach the handle of the truck, _it's a good thing he had a step-up or I would of never got myself up there on my own._

We sat there in silence, _Why do he own such a huge truck? I had no idea that Vaughn would even buy something like this. I mean, he is only here in the city 2 times a week. Why would he want something like thi-_

"So…" He mumbled, his voice sounded even more soar than this morning. _Probably from all his unnecessary yelling_ "Where's your bandana?"

I tilted my head in questions, _Really? He just screamed at me and kicked me out. And the first thing he has to say is 'Where is your bandana?"._

_Well, Vaughn isn't the type to talk about an awkward situation like that._

"I decided to leave it home, with my luck I would have lost it in the sea."

He smirked, but didn't make a noise.

I rolled my eyes. _Why do he always smirk at that kind of shit? It's not funny._

"What's with the fancy truck?" I asked curtly, "You only get 3 days a week to drive it. Isn't that a waste of money?"

Vaughn shrugged, "What else do I have to spend my money on?"

_Good point. _I nodded in agreement.

We pulled into some sort of underground parking-My guess was that it was the parking lot for the apartment.

We walked up the flights on stairs in complete silence, when we entered his apartment and turned to me and said "You can stay as long as you want, ya know."

I peered up at him meekly, still feeling like I wasn't wanted. I whispered, "Well, today is Christmas eve… I don't really want to be on that boat tonight…"

Vaughn sat on the sofa and kicked his feet up on the coffee table, letting his head fall back into the sofa. _Gosh, he looks so miserable…_

"What in the fuck is Christmas?" He muttered,

Oh yeah! Julia told me to ask Vaughn what the Starry Night festival was. I smirked, "What in the fuck is the Starry Night festival?"

He sleepily answered, "I asked first."

I sat on the chair across from him, "Well, You guys have the 'Goddess' and we have a god. God created the earth and all that shit, that's pretty much the same in all religions. Anyway, God needed someone on earth to try to make peace, and teach us his rules and ways. So he decided to send a child to earth, and this child was considered his son. His name was Jesus. And they say he was born on Christmas. So we celebrate his day of birth by decorating a Christmas tree, baking, and exchanging gifts. There is also a tale of Santa Claus, he brings presents to the good kids on Christmas eve, which is today. But that tale is mainly for kids."

He rose his eye brows with his eyes closed and mumbled, "Sounds stupid."

I shrugged, "Its nice to just get together and bond with friends and stuff." "Whats the Starry night festival?"

"I dunno," He mumbled, "It don't originate from anywhere as far as I know. It's just a holiday for couples mainly, to get together and eat. Then go outside and Star gaze. And a gift magically appears in old socks you hang up."

I chuckled, "That sounds stupider than Christmas."

It was silent for a bit, _the silence that always happens between us. It's obvious we are both thinking, and I think that's why it's not awkward- because we know that we are occupied_

"Let's do it."

I tilted my head at the cool cowboy, who's eyes were still closed. "Do what?" I asked,

"Christmas and Starry Night."

I screwed up my face in surprise, "What?"

He sat up straight and turned to face me, "Let's celebrate it, for something to do."

_Vaughn Sanders? Celebrate a sentimental holiday? Haha, yeah right._

I smirked, "You really must be sick.

He rolled his eyes, stood up and stretched, "No. Seriously, lets do it. We will go find a tree somewhere to 'decorate', and we can cook a starry night fest and exchange some gifts." Then he looked down at me, and shrugged, "Well, you don't have to get me anything. But I'm getting you somethin"

I screwed up my face, "You're actually not kidding right now? You're dead serious?"

Vaughn raised his eyebrow, "Do I ever kid?"

I smirked as I stood up, "It sounds fun. But aren't you sick?"

He shrugged, "I'm dying here. But I gotta get outta bed sometime, right? Come on. Let's go."

I chuckled, "Go shave your beard first. If we go to the mall kids will be mistaking you as Santa Clause."

Vaughn shot me a dirty look, "Whatever."

_Christmas and Starry night with Vaughn. How is this going to turn out?_

**Vaughn**

"Okay, We will split up so I can buy you something. We met back her in a half hour, and then we will go to one of those tree lots you were talking about to buy a tree and some ornaments." I announced, not knowing what the fuck I was doing.

Chelsea's giant eyes were back to their blissful, normal selves. _It's just like nothing even fucking happened. That's the best thing about her and I, no matter what either one of us do- we always goes back to normal_

_Well, as normal as we can get anyway._

She smirked, "Okay, Don't get lost now!"

We turned and went separate ways. _Now I know I fucking suggested buying her a gift, but what in the fuck do I buy for a girl? _

I walked by a shoe shop. _She don't seem like the time to wear those damn neck breaker shoes_

I walked past a Drug Store. _She never wears make up, so there is no fuckin point in that_

I passed a dress store. _She don't wear dresses either._

I passed a jewellery store as well, _She is a farmer- she would never wear jewellery anyway._

_I swear, I walked by everything. What is something that Chelsea would want? There is nothing in this mall._

_Chelsea isn't a 'material girl'. She don't care for dressing up, or for anything neat or trendy. She just likes life, she likes living in the moment. And she rather go outside and enjoy that. She is the type of person who takes in her surrounding, she stares at things long enough to put a picture in her mind, so she will never forget it._ She-

I smirked, _I know the perfect thing for Chelsea._

**Chelsea**

_What in the heck would I buy for somebody like Vaughn?_

_He doesn't like anything, but animals. And I don't think he has enough time for a puppy, because if he did he would probably already have one._

_He only wears one type of clothing, and I don't really want to get him another one identical to the rest._

_His Stetson is fine, besides I wouldn't want to get him another black hat anyway._

I walked around the mall looking into all the stores, but nothing caught my attention. _The first time I ever seen Vaughn, his uniqueness stood out too me. I couldn't stop thinking about those beautiful violet eyes, and his magical silver hair. And his cold attitude disguise the was hiding his secret personality- His laid back, witty, and snappy personality_

_I would have to get Vaughn something like that. Something that he could have every day, something he would use. I know for a fact that Vaughn is the type of guy who hates waste, I would have to give him something that he would actually wear it out with so much use._

_He is really out doorsy, and he is always doing something- Whether it's tending on animals, or just out fixing something. It really surprises me that he chooses to spend all of his days off here in the city, Vaughn's hobbies and interest really don't reflect the city life at all._

_But I would love to find something that he could use both in the city and in the rural towns._

Something silver and shiny caught the corner of my eye in a window. As I approached it to examine my discovery I smiled, _That's absolutely perfect._

__**What is your FAVORITE moment in my story so far? I would love to know! **


	35. Chapter 35: Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I own Harvest Moon, I bought it last night...**

**BAZINGA! **

**you know better than that ;) I don't own any of it, only this story.**

**Thank you everyone for all the amazing reviews. I got an understanding on what everyone likes.**

**So HOPEFULLY everybody is satisfied with what will be happening in the chapter :)**

**And a very special thanks for Forevergone123 for your VERY very inspiring message too me.**

**I really appreciate knowing that my readers love what I'm doing.**

**Chapter 35: Beautiful**

**Chelsea**

I hurried through the mall, looking up at the giant clock. _Shit, I'm late. I was supposed to meet him 20 minutes ago. _Pushing my way through the sea of last minute shoppers, people stopped and glared at me. _Probably thinking 'Some people are always in a rush'_

_Little do they know, I'm probably the last person in this world who would be typically rushing. But right now I have a cowboy with anger management problems_

I scanned the food court, looking for the 'sore thumb' in the crowd. _It's true- how many people do you find in a shopping mall that is sporting a full out black cowboy outfit, with shining silver hair and bright purple eyes?_

_There is no doubt; Vaughn is one in a million._

I finally spotted the man, he was leaned up against a corner beside the pay telephones- with his arms crossed and his head down. I smirked, _He must hate this- the crowds. It's so odd really, he hides in the shadows trying to stay away from the public's eye- yet he don't make any effort whatsoever to blend in with everyone else. He rather just hide._

"Hey!" I huffed, as I approached him- brushing my hair out of my face, "Sorry I took so long, this place is friggin packed."

He rose his eyebrows and shrugged, "Yeah I guess. What did ya buy?"

I rolled my eyes, "None of your business."

He smirked, and we just looked at each other for an awkward second. His eyes scanned my face enthusiastically, with a glow in his bright lilac eyes. _I never seen them so lit up before, he seems so excited._

I smirked, "For someone that's sick, you're looking pretty good."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah? Feel my forehead. I'm burning up like fuck."

I reached out and touch his velvet cheek, smooth from his fresh shave. _He was right, he was scaling._ _Maybe we should go back to his house, He should sit down for a while._

I furrowed my eyebrows together and sighed, "Wow, you are. Maybe we should go back to your house, you should rest."

He shrugged, "After," he began walking forward towards a store full of 'christmas', "We need things to put on a tree, don't we?"

I watched after him as he walked into the bright, noisy store. He picked through snowflakes and bulbs as I approached. _I have never seen Vaughn like this before, what's with his sudden change in attitude? Why is he so… enthusiastic about all of this? It is only Christmas after all._

I stood by his side, and we scanned the different color ornament. Unfortunally, all the 'good' ones seems to be picked through already. So whatever left were the rejected, squat up ones.

But that don't matter, as long as they are nice and shiney.

"They all look like shit." The cowboy next to me muttered,

_Of course he would, _"No they don't!" I chuckled, as I picked through the boxes, "As long as they sparkle, it don't matter. They look the prettiest when they capture the lights on the tree anyway, you won't even notice."

I grabbed 6 different color schemes and laid them out on the shelf in front of me, side by side. We examine them silently from a distance.

_We had 6 packs to choose from; a lime green, a bright pink, neon purple, blood red, silver, gold, and dark blue._

_I like all of them; they all make a different color sparkle when the light reflects of them. The green is bright and happy, they would really light up Vaughn's room._

_And the pink- its bubbly and soft. Plus its different._

_But then there is the purple; I love purple. There is something about it that is so relaxing and comforting._

_But the red, its nice and traditional. Along with the silver and gold. And the blue is beautiful too._

I looked at Vaughn, to see if he made up his mind. He just looked down at me smirking- waiting for me to speak.

I frowned, "I dunno. I can't make up my mind, it's your choice."

He stared ahead at the ornaments with a blank expression, "I'm not too great with making decisions." He then smirked, as he unexpectedly reached out and grabbed the box of the hot pink sparkling bulbs and shoved them in my arms.

I laughed, "Are you serious, Cowboy? Hot pink. I would NEVER of deemed you the typ-"

He shook his head as he piled the silver into my arms as well, along with the green.

I tilted my head, "What? We are getting all three?"

His smirked was still bright, "Nope," as he grabbed the blue, purple, and red, "We're gettin' all of em."

I was awe struck, "Really?" as I approached the counter next to him and carefully slide the boxes from my arms, "Why?"

"I guess I couldn't just choose one" He muttered as he swiped his card through the machine, "Besides, they would probably look pretty cool all mixed together anyway."

I thought of all the colors assorted throughout a tree glittered different colors, "Yeah, you're right." I smiled, "Nice decision."

He nodded, as we exited the store- and the mall.

I shivered, "Wow, it's getting chilly." I rubbed my hands together as the snow fell gently against my face.

"Yup." Vaughn mumbled in agreement,

We hopped aboard his giant truck and drove forward, "We need to go to a tree lot. And a grocery store."

He nodded, as we pulled into a Sobeys that was across the road. "you just pull up to the front, I'll go in a pick up something." I instructed

He smirked, "No meat or carrots this time."

I rolled my eyes and slammed the door to his truck, trudging through the cold again.

_That's the biggest thing I hate about this damn city. Snow is dirt here, and it's in the way. At least on the island, it's clean and it's out of the way. Here is just makes everyone moody and in a rush- like me right now for example._

I ventured down the aisles of Sobeys, _What do one feed a Vaughn for the 'Starry Night' fest? I call him a Vaughn, because he is neither a Carnivore nor an Herbivore. He is just A Vaughn._

I practically drooled as I passed by the turkeys,_ I remember mom use to always stuff a delicious turkey every Christmas. But I guess I won't get to do that this year. _

_I know what I can feed Vaughn. _

_Pasta._

I picked up some Linguini noodles, along with the sauce and some bread. Its neither Vegetable of meat- its just… noodle and sauce. If he won't eat this, than there is a problem.

I also grabbed a pretty cheese cake- for desert.

**Vaughn**

I looked straight ahead at the snow falling against my trucks tinted windshield. _This whole Christmas/Starry Night festival thing is pretty fucking stupid. I don't even know why I mentioned it anyway._

_But then again, it's kinda damn fun._

_Just running around town, getting all these random shit to celebrate stuff. Just like everybody else right now. I dunno, it fuckin feels like I'm apart of some secret cult._

_A cult of fuckin' normal people._

I watched Chelsea approach the truck with a couple bags of drinks and ingredients, she smiled when she seens me. I couldn't help my smirk, _I wonder if she likes this? Feeling normal. _

_I wasn't born under a fucking rock. Me and Chelsea aren't the same as 'everyone else'. Chelsea isn't quite like the typical girl- she don't care what people think. She only cares about what she thinks, she don't spend time in the mirror, she spends time out in her fields; or simply exploring._

_And like fuck I'm normal. Look at me, I look like a needle in a hay stack compared to everyone else. Sure, I'm hard to find because I blend in so well, but once people look at me they always finds it fuckin hard to look away._

"Everything is so hectic!" Chelsea exclaimed as she put the groceries in the back seat, "Lets go get the tree, and get out of here. Before I lose my head."

I nodded as I put my truck in drive, _Chelsea and I may be weird- but when we are combined in just feels completely normal. All the time._

_xxXXxx_

"There isn't much left." Chelsea groaned, as we walked up and down the tree lot. Most of the trees had orange tags on them saying SOLD, people must have fucking saved them and are picking them up later.

"I know, I haven't seen a damn purchasable one yet." I mumbled,

Chelsea seen an unoccupied one, and ran to it and announced, "Finally! I found one!"

I chuckled as I eye the orange tag on the opposite side, "Don't get too excited," as her smiled broke from her face, "Look."

She stood back and huffed, as she picked up on the tag as well. "This is dumb. I'm going to go ask a worker."

"Excuse me?" She asked politely.

A scranny man turned around, "Yup?"

Chelsea smiled, "Is there any tree's left?"

He laughed, "There's one, honey. But I dunno if you are gonna want it."

Chelsea shrugged, "Try me."

We followed the man through the lot, right to the back. Most of the trees were cleared out- except for one.

"This is it." He mumbled, as he turned around to help someone load their tree in a truck.

_I directed my attention at the tree. It's…. Well- The truck has a bend in it. So it was straight until the middle, than it was crooked from there. The top was scarce- there was barely any damn green left. It was just branch. And overall, the branchs on the whole tree were poor, brittles, and spaced out a lot._

_I'm not expect on this whole Christmas tree shit, but this is the most fucking ugly tree I ever laid eyes on._

"Well," Chelsea cued, "Grab an end, we gotta get it up too your truck."

I screwed up my face, "Are you fuckin serious? This tree looks like shit."

She smirked, "What's wrong with it?" As she grabbed the poor excuse of the tree top.

"Uhh, I dunno," I sarcastically grumbled, "It isn't exactly as Jubilant as the rest of them. I sooner go cut one down in the park."

Chels snickered as we approached the truck, "Then this tree would have been cut down for nothing, and it would have died nothing. So why waste it?"

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the tree myself and threw it in the box of the truck. I really didn't need her help carrying it down, it was fairly light anyway.

"YOU CAN JUST TAKE THAT ONE FOR FREE, SIR" The tree man yelled out to me, "THANKS FOR TAKING IT OFF OUR HANDS."

_Good, cause I don't think that excuse for a tree was worth anything anyway._

xxXXxx

_We must look like retards, lugging this tree up over these stair-_

"Vaughn! Be careful! The tree is as flimsy as it is, don't crack it off on the corner of the walls!" Chelsea snapped,

"Calm the fuck down, We are almost there anyway. Besides, it the damn tree don't survive we will just decorate a chair or something."

I could feel her roll her eyes as she pushed open my apartment door.

"Finally." She mumbled as she threw her shoes off and collapsed on the sofa, "I absolutely can't stand it out there. I like being able to actually turn around when I'm walking."

I nodded my head in agreement, "I know. The only reason I'm still here is cause of that damn truck."

Chelsea popped up and handed me the tree stand we bought, as she adjusted it around the truck on the tree. I laid it in the corner of the room and straightened it up.

Chelsea turned around and opened up the box of green ornaments first.

"Where would you be then?" She asked,

"What?" I replied in question as I reached up and placed a green bulb high on the tree.

"Where would you be if you weren't living here?" She whispered, still decorating- "don't forget the back either. You see it shining through." She added

I shrugged, _Where would I be? I can't see me living in Mineral Town for very long. Sure, Gray and Claire are there. But they are starting their own fuckin family now. And honestly, I would probably just me a pain in their asses. Plus, there are no empty houses there. I wouldn't want to build one there either, if I was going to build a damn house I would do it where I really wanted it to be._

_I could go to Sunshine Islands, I do have family there. Maribelle and Julia, plus there are plenty of islands I could build up on. But than again, I'm not quite the community neighborly type of guy. I rather live somewhere where I could be to myself._

Chelsea turned to open the lights, "We forgot the most important part. Put these on before anything else, if not it would be like a maze."

I nodded as I grabbed the string of lights and started tangling them around the shitty branches.

Chelsea smiled, "I plan on staying on Sunshine Island for the rest of my life. Sure, I don't have many friends there, but I'm happy. And I feel like it's right, you know what I mean?"

I grunted. _I know one thing; the city diffidently don't feel right._

"Like," Chelsea sighed, as she started placing the purple bulbs upon the tree, "When I lived in the city, I always wondered- There has to be more than this. And- This can't be all there is. Then work would make me feel even more miserable, since I hated it so much. I didn't feel normal. You know what I mean? In order to know something is meant to be you should feel normal."

I chuckled with irony; _I was thinking earlier on how I only feel normal around her._

_But I would never fucking dream of ever telling her that. Besides, we only even each other out, like cancelling in math. Too weirdos cancel out to make normal. It's nothing,_

_It's common sense. _

I chuckled as I lied , "I dunno if a weirdo like me will ever feel normal."

She smirked, "What if you're the normal one? And everyone else are just freaks."

I shook my head, _She always has such a different perspective on everything._

She stepped back in amazement, "Look,"

I bent over and plugged in the lights, the room lite up like a disco ball.

"It's so cool!" She exclaimed, "Look at tall the colors dancing around everywhere!"

_Sure, the tree was cool and colorful and stuff. But The bulbs are still squat up, and the tree is still pitiful._

_It's going to have to take a lot of fucking color to cover that hideous thing up._

"Do you like it?" Chelsea was still brightly smiling at the tree,

I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess it's better than I expected, considering that the bulbs are broken and the tree is cruddy."

She slyed her eyes at me , "Of course you would," she hissed, "Only you would look past the beautiful colors and just see the impecfections as stupid."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Chelsea. I guess it takes a lot to impress me. I said that it's pretty cool."

She looked up at me with those giant dark eyes, and she frowned, "Yeah, I guess 'cool' is good enough…"

_I couldn't help but feel bad. She is so excited about that excuse for a tree, and I'm not. But I can't help it, I can't see it the way she does. Fuck, I would kill to be able too._

_But I can't. To me, it's just a dead tree with broken bulbs._

**Chelsea**

_Everything changes. All the time, Change is the only thing that is constant in life._

_But I swear, Vaughn is NEVER going to change. He is so friggin dense, he just don't get it._

_As hard as I try, he will NEVER see anything as 'beautiful'. Not the moon, not the stars, not even this rainbow christmas tree._

I watched him as he folded his arms, sitting down onto the sofa.

_I don't care what it takes, Vaughn is going to enjoy Christmas and Starry Night._

"SO!" I exclaimed, "Food!"

He took his hat off his head and laid it on the coffee table, "What did ya get?"

I smiled, "Come help me!"

The cowboy groaned and he ventured over to the kitchen- "What are we making?"

Chelsea smiled, "Something I bet you never had before!" She threw open a plate and got a cheese grader out of the cupboard, she then slapped a chunk of cheese right down infront of me. "Start Grating"

I started to unpeel the wrapper back, as she squirmed around, retrieving milk and onions.

"Onions?" I mumbled in disgust

Chelsea smacked my back, "Don't be such a baby, you will live through it."

"Fine." I gave in, "How much do I grate?"

She squint her eyes at the cheese, than mentally compared it to the glass dish she was getting ready. "Umm, a quarter of it. Too much cheese will probably make it greasy."

I could feel Chelsea squirming around the kitchen behind me in a frenzy, cooking and cleaning as she was going.

"Where's your pots?"

"Under the oven."

"Found them."

I smirked, _I can't remember the last time I used my kitchen. Usually I just orders fuckin pizza and get some fries somewhere._

"Ow, fuck." The girl behind me winced in pain,

"Don't tell me ya cut yerself." I turned my head at Chelsea who was pouting index finger in her mouth, and her giant eyes looked even bigger as she nodded.

I chuckled, "You're a hard case, ya know." I took her finger in my hands, _The cut isn't deep, she just barely scraped the top, _"Suck it up, wuss." I smiled, "You've been through worst."

Chelsea narrowed her eyes at me and smirked, "Yeah? I bet if it happened to you, I wouldn't hear the end of it."

I rose my eye brow, "Oh yeah?" While I held my hands out for her to observe, "Try to count the scars on my hand."

She glared at me skeptically as she grabbed them, probably not believing me. When she seen the horrid marks and crevices indented into my palms her jaw dropped, "Holy shit, Vaughn." she gasped in horror, "I never thought you were this clumbsy, what the heck were you doing?"

I shrugged as I snatched my hand back and continued with my cheese grating, "It wasn't me. It was from the orphanage, they're called strappings."

Chelsea did a strange gasp of disbelief,

"Seriosuly," I continued, "Gray got 'em too, if we didn't listen or something the Ladies would strap our palms with a leather strap." I cringed recalling the sound of the leather striking off my skin, "It fuckin smirked like hell."

Chelsea sighed, "That should be illegal… If someone did that to me I would have to punch them in the face."

I chuckled, "Yeah? Then you would get it straight across your back." Chelsea stayed silent with thought besides me, tasting the cheese. "Orphanges are terrible, ya know? You have to listen to those damn women. They own you, if you want to eat or shower you have to obey their demands." I sighed, "Believe me, running away was the best thing I ever did."

Chelsea looked up at me, "What did it feel like for you?" she checked the pot behind her, "To just leave? And how did you feel when you got to where you were going?"

I thought for a second, and I replied, "Well, It was good. I could do whatever I wanted. I mean, it was fuckin scary. I didn't know where to go or what to do. But I guess when I got to Nebraska everthing fell into place."

Chelsea smiled and nodded, "It's true though, Vaughn. If you and Gray didn't go to Nebraska- you wouldn't have got tangled up with the Animal backround, and you wouldn't have ran into Maribelle. Gray wouldn't have met his Grandpa, and that means he wouldn't have met Claire."

I looked back at Chelsea, who was concentrating hard on stirring noodle in a pot.

_I wouldn't have met Maribelle, I wouldn't have went to Sunshine Islands- I wouldn't have met Chelsea._

I frowned, _Can I even imagine a damn life without her? _

_Fuck, it would be... pointless._

I turned around abruptly, "Chelsea." I announced.

Chelsea snapped her little face up in curiosity- by surprise, "What? What's with that voice?" She squeeked.

I looked into her deep eyes. _They are so blue- it's not even funny._

_They are the most fucking darkest, sparkiest blue I ever seen in my whole entire life._

"Vaughn? Are you okay?" She asked, with the deer in head lights look still plastered across her face,

"Ugh…" I mumbled, as I broke my gazed from her eyes, "Yeah. How about you? What was it like for you to leave? And how did you feel when you got to where you were headed?"

She dropped her the spoon against the stove with a clank, and she looked up at me.

I turned and rose my eyebrows, "What?"

Chelsea jumped and grabbed the spoon again, and quietly started stirring again. She was quite, she was way to fuckin quite for Chelsea.

I can tell, She is hiding something from me.

"Chelsea? What's wro-"

"Nothing." She spat, before I could even get the damn words outta my mouth,

I turned to face her, leaning against the counter. I furrowed my eyebrows and squinted my eyes at her , trying to figure out the emotion on her face.

Her eyes were surprised, but scared. And her front teeth were biting into her bottom lip fiercely. Her eyebrows looked distressed, like a guilty person.

Chelsea is hiding something from me.

"Well?" I insisted, "What's wrong?"

Chelsea shook her head, "Vaughn. Listen,"

I nodded, "I am. Really, what's bothering you?"

_Hell, I never seen Chelsea look so damn distressed before. It's like shame and regret all mixed into one bowl. 2 emotions I could never fuckin imagine my Chelsea ever having._

_Sure, earlier when I screamed at her; she looked sad. But this look she has now is just… disturbing me for some strange reason._

"Well.." she mumbled, "You know that I dropped out of school at such a young age. And a resume saying that you didn't even make it to grade 12 looks pretty pathetic… especially in the city." She sighed, still stirring the noodles.

"I was alone, and afraid. So when I was 16 I got a job at this.. place."

"What kind of place?"

She cringed, "It was a kind restaurant."

I snickered, "It's gotta be more than that."

She glared up at me, and hissed, "Fine. It was a Singing Restaurant. You knew that too Vaughn."

"Oh yeah? What did you do there?" I debated

She snapped back , "Easy. I sang when it was my time to sing, and I served food." She frowned, "Let me get to my point."

I nodded, "I wasn't proud of myself, working in a restaurant for 3 years- no education. Stuck in a rut, I knew if I didn't do anything about it I would have been stuck there. So… I left."

She squinted her eyes, "Before I left… I turned down something. It was something huge, it was a really big job that I could do and make a lot of money."

I tilted my head, "More than you're making now?"

Chelsea snickered, "Ha, It's not even comparable."

"what was it?"

She turned away from me, "It would have involved a lot of traveling. A lot of lying, to make people like me."

"Like?"

She sighed, "It was something like a business lady of something, okay?" "Anyway, I thought about it. And it was NOTHING I would ever dream of doing. It wasn't me, it would have just been leaving one rut and getting into another. So I left, and I didn't know where I would end up because I didn't know where the hell I was headed."

I narrowed my eyes, "Okay, Well that's interesting enough."

Chelsea nodded her head, not facing me, "It's the truth."

"How do you think things would have went it you stayed in the restaurant?"

Her face dropped, and she muttered, "I don't even want to think about it."

"And how about if you took that big jo-"

Chelsea turned around quickly, "SUPPER IS READY! Come on! Set the tables!"

She zoomed past me, grabbing two plates right out of my hands.

"Chel-"

"No time for Talking! It's time to eat! Can you get the drinks?"

I turned and grabbed the jug of water, _She is avoiding me. What the hell is she doing? Why is she so guarded over this?_

"Chelsea. I'm not stupid. Stop hiding shit from me."

Chelsea sat down to the table. And she sighed. She looked up at me as I sat across from her.

"Vaughn… Would you ever judge me?"

I chuckled, "3 seasons ago? Yes. Now? Never."

Chelsea scooped up a giant spoon of pasta, she looked up at me with a giagantic smile on her face. "Listen…" she slowly lead on, "It's something I'm not proud of…"

I leaned in, _What the fuck did she do? Was she a hit man or something?_

"It's something I would never do now… I wasn't myself back then…" Her smiled grew larger, "I mean, I was so good at it…" She started chuckling, "I, Chelsea Davis…."

I leaned in further, _What the fuck did this girl do for a living?_

Chelsea burst out laughed, "I use to be a stripper!"

She laughed so hard, it was the hardest I seen her laugh in my life.

Her face turned so red, I she was the same color as Santa's hat.

She held her stomach as she gapped for air, "Hahahahahha, o-o-oh god. Hahahahahha. Funny, huh?" She breathed,

I sighed, "Funny."

She smirked, "Yeah? Do you not believe me?"

I snorted, "Do you think I'm retarded? Goddess, You're too fuckin silly."

Chelsea smiled, and she shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever, Cowboy."

I frowned, "You really did just work in a restaurant, didn't you?"

Chelsea looked up and smirked,

_Haha, Chelsea. A stripper. _I snickered, _That's a fuckin good one._

_Never in a million years would I have ever came up with something that out there._

Chelsea sat there, eating the pasta happily, while eyeing me with a smirk

_Chelsea would never keep anything from me. She would never ever tell lie, not to me anyway._

_And I would never lie to her either._

**Chelsea**

_What else was I supposed to say?_

_I wasn't going to lie to him! So I told him! Vaughn, I use to be a stripper._

_Why did I laugh so hard?_

_Seriously. I'm a farmer, A FARMER. Claiming to have been a STRIPPER. Isn't that hilarious?_

_It's too completely polar opposite things. Of course, I was trying to be serious when I told him._

_I told him with all intentions of being 100% truthful, I expected him to drop his jaw and to be either kicked out, or have one awkward conversation._

_But no, I cracked. I couldn't handle it, I didn't think it was so funny. But it was, it was fucking hilarious._

_I use to stand on a stage, in barely any clothes what-so-ever. And I would sing my little heart out to get as much tips as I possibly could._

_Now, I sweat blood and tears in a field. With red scatty bandana shoved over my head with no signs of even being capable of hitting a real singing note._

_Of course Vaughn didn't believe me. The only way somebody like Vaughn would see something as far fetched as that- is if he seen it. And god strike me down here dead right now, NOBODY will ever see it again._

"This is good." Vaughn slurped, with his mouth full, "Really fuckin good actually. What is it?"

I smiled, pleased that he actually liked something. "It's Linguine. It's just noodle, and mushroom sauce. Its really good, hey?"

He nodded, completely satisfied, "It is. You better make this for me all the time, damn it."

I chuckled, "Well, you bring the ingredients to me on the island every time you come- and I promise you can have it every Wednesday for your supper."

He smirked, "Sounds fine to me."

I finished off my serving, feeling fairly full. "Are you still hungry?" I asked

He shook his head, "No I think I'm done, even though it's good; it gets pretty filling."

I nodded my head, as I put the cover on over the pasta, "It does, it's cause pasta expands in your stomach. I'll get the cheesecake."

He stayed seated, as I hurried over to the cake. I had written on it with chocolate icing earlier "HAPPY CHRISTMAS/STARRY NIGHT, VAUGHN AND CHELSEA!" and I did my best attempt at a cowboy hat, a Bandana (which looked like a turtle), paw prints, and a Christmas tree with two gifts.

"Nice artwork." He snickered, "Looks like you let a kindergartener loose"

I fake pouted, as I cut him off a piece, "Be nice now. I tried real hard at that."

He chuckled, "Oh yeah? What's that?" as he pointed at my Bandana, "It looks like a-"

Our voices fused together at the same time, "Turtle."

We stopped and looked at each other in surprise. Little smirks slowly engulfed out faces, but not a word was spoken.

For two completely different people, _Vaughn and I think an awful lot alike._

_Its not even that our opinions are the same; but at the same time… our opinions aren't different either._

_We cancel each other out. We agree to disagree. And that's what syncs us together so fabulously._

_Vaughn and I, we are so fabulous when we are together. It's the perfect word to describe it._

"That was good too." Vaughn announced, "That was very good."

I moaned, "The worst time is now though…"

I squinted his eyes, "Yeah? Why? I thought the holidays were always a good time."

I shook my head, "No. We have dishes to do."

"No." he smiled, "I have a dishwasher."

_Aw! Wicked. I forgot, that's even better. Looks like our Christmas/Starry Night won't have any bummers after all._

We loaded up our dirty dishs quickly in the dish washer and started it up. We both put whatever was uneaten back in the fridge.

Vaughn walked over, and he collapsed on his couch. He tipped his head back and hand with large, scarred hands through his fine, flawless hair.

He still looks miserable.

I led across the same sofa, kicking my feet up onto his laps. "Are you still not feeling well?" I asked

He kept his hands on his head as he nodded, "Yeah, I still feel just as awful. I'm just trying to forget about it."

I smiled, "Well, look at the bright side. At least you don't still have the stomach flu. I say it's just a head cold now."

He nodded, "Same, me too. I'll probably be back to Sunshine Islands when I got to be."

_Oh yeah, I have been having so much fun here with Vaughn today that I completely forgot all about Home._

_As horrible as this city is, being here with Vaughn kind of cancels that out as well. It's weird really, how much one person can change your perspective on something. _

_Even if that is a cynical cowboy._

_Well, I hope Julia is looking after my animals good. I bet bonne misses me, hopefully she lets him in my house at night with her…_

"I hope Julia is looking after my animals well. I mean, They are practically humans, ya know?"

Vaughn nodded, "You have no worries, Jules is completely reliable when it comes to animals. Hell, she is just as good as I am."

"Why do you like animals so much?"

Vaughn looked down into his laps, and started playing with my toes, "I dunno," he mumbled, "I guess I like how they rely on me. I never had that before."

I nodded, "It's not that great, ya know? Mom relied on me when she was sick. It was extremely hard, in the end it made me wonder if I even did a good job."

He looked up at me tenderly, "I'd imagine you did, Chels. You're passionate and enough towards yer animals, I can only imagine how you would be like towards yer own mother."

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess. I just really like the people that is in my life. I guess I show it."

His face grew serious, as he analyzed my face. It felt strange, having Vaughn look at me this way. He does it more now than ever, what do he be thinking about?

"So," I smiled awkwardly, trying to distract him from my face, "Will we exchange gifts now, or in the morning?"

He rose his eyebrow, "What? Are ya eager or something?"

I smirked, "No, I was just thinkin' of something to talk about."

"Well, what do they usually do on Christmas? Do you get the gift on Christmas eve, or on Christmas Day?"

I slouched back into the arm of the chair, "Well, There is a tradition where you can open 1 gift on Christmas eve. Then the rest in the morning. BUT since we are adults, it really don't matter."

Vaughn smirked, "I want you to open yours now, ya'll love it. I know ya well."

He shoved my feet off of him as he grabbed a bag off the table and took out two boxes.

"Two?" I gasped, "VAUGHN! I only got you one present!"

Vaughn snickered, "Now, If I had to get ya something to go with it, if not the original gift woulda been a complete waste of money."

I frowned as I started to open the package, "Fine. But you beter not have spent much money on it. I'll be mad it you did."

He smirked, "All I have is a dodge ram, and an apartment. I don't mind spending a bit of money when it matters."

I rolled my eyes at his comment, he is too silly beyond words. I slowly peeled the wrapping off of the present to reveal a plain, brown box.

I looked up at him, he was smiling so brightly.

_So beautifully._

_He is so excited right now._

I looked back down with a smile plastered on my face as well; of course it probably wasn't as gorgeous as Vaughn's.

I opened the box, and ripped away the bubble wrap.

My jaw dropped, "Vaughn!" I breathed, "I always wanted one of these!" I dropped the box on the sofa and took him into a deep hug.

His big, muscular arms wrapped around me as he laid his chin on top of my head, "I knew you would love it." he grinned,

I broke the hug and pulled back. I scrimmaged through the box and pulled out my brand new Digital Camera.

_It was purple, and simple. It was perfect._

_It was absolutely perfect for me. Now I can take picture of everything I see that I like, then I can always have them._

I looked up at Vaughn, "You have NO idea how much I love this."

He smiled brightly again, "I knew ya would. You love it when you see cool things, that's why you size up you're surroundings so much. Now all ya gotta do is snap a picture and you have it forever."

I smiled, as I turned the camera on,

"Open the other gift first." Vaughn pushed, placing the flatter present in my hands. "It's something to go with the Camera."

I peeled the wrapper off this one too, and opened the brown box. I smiled again, "A digital Picture Frame!"

Vaughn nodded his head, as he took it out of my hands, "Yup. You take the pictures with the camera, than you can take out the memory card and put it in the frame. And all your pictures will shuffle through like a slide show."

"That's so convenient!" I grinned, "Vaughn, Do you like pictures?"

His eyes narrowed and he turned pink, "I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

Vaughn looked away from me, "I never got my picture taken before."

"WHAT!" I yelled, "Let me take your picture!"

"No." He looked down, "Never."

I slid over next to him, "Come on, Nebraska. I'll get in it with you, it can be the first photo ever taken with this camera, your first photo ever, AND our first photo together."

Vaughn sighed, giving it. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his body tightly. I smiled and pressed my cheek up against his, smushing them together.

"You better be smiling." I threatened through my picture smile.

He grunted, and I snapped the photo.

"Let me see i-" he was eager,

I hogged the camera from him. "No! Lets see if on the big screen, on the frame. It will be better."

I removed the memory card from the camera, and then pushed it into the slot on the screen.

The picture popped up, I giggled,

_My smile was so huge and happy, my eyes were huge too- nothing new. My hair framed my face and fell around my neck. My cheek and Vaughn's cheek looked pushed together._

_His eyes; his eyes are so amazing. They were the brightest purple I have ever seen, the most magical color you can ever imagine. His hair caught the flash of the camera, it glistened silver. And his 'smile', was actually a crooked line. I'll NEVER be able to catch that stunning smile on camera._

_He looked so handsome, he looked like he belongs in some sort of fantasy story._

**Vaughn**

_Chelsea's eye reflected the sparkling light of the Christmas tree. They captured every single fucking color- the purple, green, silver, red, pink, gold. The colors danced in her So-blue-almost-black eyes._

She had a huge smile on her face, as she looked at the picture on the frame.

_Her smile; made me fuckin grin. It was so genuine, so pleasant. So… flawless._

_Her face tickled my neck, since she was still leaning against my shoulder._

_Those eyes drawed me in again. For something so dark, they are so fuckin bright. It's unreal how the strands in her eyes can be so dark blue, so unique._

_They fucking absorb me every time, they trap me in. Those huge, navy eyes fuckin capture me everytime I look into them, and every damn time I look at her._

"Vaughn?" Chelsea muttered, "Whats wrong?"

I turned to face Chelsea. I looked deeply into her perfect Midnight eyes. And she gazed back into mine,

I moved my hands gently up her arm. Scarping my thumb against her neck.

Chelsea let out a sweet, staggered exhale, as I cupped her soft, porcelain cheek in my rough hand.

Her eyes still searched me quizzically, her eyebrows furrowed together. "Vaughn.." she whispered, "What are you doing?"

I drawed my face into hers, slowly. Not daring to break away from those fucking astounding eyes.

_What the fuck is coming over me?_

"I know the real damn reason you came here" I whispered, "You missed me."

I pushed my fingers down through her tangled brown hair, clutching the back of her head.

She whispered back, "I usually do."

Her giant eyes still sparkled at me brightly, my heart fluttered, I laid my forehead against hers. "Chelsea," I breathed, "You are the most fucking beautiful thing in this whole damn world."

Her gorgeous eyes widened, and she gasped.

"Vau-"

I pulled her face into mine feircly.

_What the hell am I doing?_

_I Should stop._

_But I can't fucking help it._

My lips smashed against hers hard.

_Fuck, she is going to hate my guts for this. What the hell was I thinkin-_

I opened one eye awkwardly, to see hers was closed.

_Her lips are so fucking warm_

_She isn't pulling away. She isn't fucking rejecting it._

_Maybe she wants this just as fucking bad as I do._

_But, do I want this? When did I decide to fucking start 'liking' her like this?_

Slowly, I opened my mouth to take her into a bigger embrace. She followed along with it.

I kept tangling my hand in her hair, and I held her neck in my other.

Slowly, She put one of her hands in my hair as well, and she twisted a strand together. She laid her other against my chest as she feel deeper in to the kiss.

_I always fucking knew I liked her, dammit. From the first time I laid eyes on her; she was sleeping on the damn wharf when I arrived to the islands. Normally, i woulda fuckin left whoever it was there._

_But not her- I fucked around, trying to wake her up._

_Julia knew right off the bat, after the firework festival. She knew I liked her._

_And Gray, he knew too. He told me._

_When she was attacked by the wolf, I was so damn worried. I was scared, I was afraid I was going to lose her. I would never have fuckin admited it to myself; but hell, I was shit baked. _

_I even got her a dog. I said it was to look after her animals- but I don't give two shits about her animals. As long as she is safe from doing anything stupid._

_I hated her with Mark so much- not only because I hated his guts. I was jealous as fuck, I was jealous that he could just waltz up to her and snag her; while I had to fuck around for 35 chapters and do squat._

_She is the reason I'm so damn excited about getting through the week, and why I'm so fucking eager and fidgety on the boat ride to the islands._

_It's the reason I felt to guilty for screaming at her earlier today, and kicking her out. The look on her perfect face broke my fucking heart. Its the reason I agreed to this Christmas shit anyway._

_Chelsea is perfect. She is so funny, determined, easy-going, smart, relaxed, outgoing, and beautiful. She is exactly what I always wanted, she is what I always needed._

_I always liked her- I just didn't know it._

_Fuck- I did know it, I just wouldn't admit it to myself. _

My head was spinning, as our lips clasped together so perfectly._ Minutes could have went by- hours even. Fuck a whole life time could have gone by- and I don't give a a fuck._

_Her cheeks felt so warm against the tip of my nose. She smells so sweet, just like cotton candy mixed with fucking, oranges. It's an odd combination- but hell, it would drive you fucking crazy too if you could smell it._

The kisses got slower, they started slowing to a perfect end.

_I never want this to fucking end. She is going to have to pull away first, because I'm never going to._

_I'll never be able too._

Right on cue- Chelsea slowly tilted her forehead into mine again, and we fell back into the couch.

I pulled her legs over my thighs, and I held her as tight as I fucking could against my chest, squeezing her for a hug.

Moments went by without a word. Our comfortable silence-

"What was that…" Chelsea mumbled, I could hear it in her voice that she was doing that smirk. The smirk that fucking drives me crazy.

A smile broke across my face, "I dunno, but I didn't mind it."

Chelsea sat up enough to face, her smiles was fucking huge- _It probably could give mine a good run for its damn money._

Softly, she leaned in and pecked me on the lips again- and pulled back.

"Same here." she whispered.


	36. Chapter 36: Chelsea's Big Secret

**This point of view is ALL Chelsea.**

**Some people asked for her feelings, Chelsea is confused and afraid.**

**This chapter sums up her feelings and her fears.**

**Nothing really that adorable happens between them, other than Chelsea convincing herself of a few things.**

**After I written my last chapter, I decided to re-read all of my reviews. THANK YOU. I am realizing**

**how much everybody throughly do enjoy what I'm doing here, and I really like that!**

**ALSO, I read all 35 of my chapters.**

**I am pleased with what I have done. I am going to fix some stuff though, my grammer is horrid (you all know that)**

**especially in the begging. But I can really see an improvement from my first chapter, to this one.**

**And although I had a few reviews in the past saying that the Mark thing ruined Chelsea's character, I disagree**

**I actually liked what I did there! Chelsea was discovering herself, and she tripped up a little. and Mark just helped her appreciate what**

**Kind of man that Vaughn really is.**

**Anyway, enough of my blabbering.**

**I'm soon coming to an end with this story. I'm going to say it that the MINIMUM will be at least 10 chapters left**

**Chapter 36: Chelsea's Big Secret**

**Chelsea**

"Vaughn?" I muttered, seeing that he wasn't looking at the photo anymore- instead he had his sight dead fixed on me. I could feel his violet eyes penetrating my own eyes, "What's wrong?"

I turned slightly to face him.

He gazed into my eyes- his purple eyes were so vigorous, the way he deeply watched my face. It like he was waiting for something to happen, or like he was caught up in some sort of moment- deep in his own thoughts and world.

Slowly, he lowered his firm neck- so that he was facing me directly. His eye burned with intense sensation that I have never seen him have.

_His eyes are usually so cold, mysterious, or frustrated. But not right now; instead they are so gentle, and tender._

_It was like something finally broke through to him. Like he was seeing something in a new light- like his morals on life transformed._

_I have known this brawly cowboy for 3 seasons; and finally for the first time- his eyes were flaming with authentic passion._

Vaughn's rough hand reached out and gently grazed from my hand and ventured up my arms. Even though his hands were so rough against my skin- they felt so secure, like nothing in this world was powerful enough to ever break through them.

Goosebumps traveled up my spin as he slowly caressed my neck with his thumb.

_What is he doing? What is coming over him?_

_His eyes were still deep with desire. He wants something, but he looks like he is hesitant._

_Why is his cold eyes drowning in passion right now? Do he… like me?_

_Vaughn can't like me. We are friends, he don't see me anymore than that. He is quick tempered, her screams at me sometimes. He gets frustrated, sometimes he won't even speak to me. Sometimes I grind his gears so bad that he leaves- or he kicks me out._

_He isn't into me like that._

I let out a ridged breath._ It was a sigh of relief- from the thought that Vaughn don't like me that way._

_Or maybe, I am unsatisfied with the thought that Vaughn don't not 'see me that way'._

His hand clasped my right cheek compassionately. _For someone who don't like me that way- he seems to be getting fairly intimate._

_Do I want him this close to me?_

_I could push him away._

_I should push him away. I don't know what he wants from this. Maybe I should lean back and as him what he's doing._

_I'm going too._

_But can't. My mind is telling me too, but I can't physically move away._

_Hell, I don't want to move away. _

_Vaughn is so handsome. He understands me. I'm myself when I'm with him- he brings out feelings in me that I never even know I felt. He makes me want to yell, to smile, to laugh, to joke- I bet I could even cry. And I do, I never hold back. Whatever emotion I'm feeling around him, I let it out._

_That's good, isn't it?_

_But he don't like me. He never showed it before, if he knew he would tell me._

_We have NEVER had a conversation about any of this. Why is he doing this to me?_

"_Vaughn" _I breathed, "What are you doing?"

His mouth curved into a grin- it was a grin I never seen before. It was kind of like a serious- determined grin. _A grin that was exploding with confidence- a character trait that Vaughn never had before. He was so set on whatever he was planning on doing._

His face slowly began to close into mine. _Very, very slowly._

_He is taking his time, waiting for rejecting._

_Will I reject him?_

"I know the real damn reason you came here," his smooth voice rumbled, a confident tone matching his smirk, "You missed me."

He adverted his eyes all over my face, observing it with admiration. As his hand left my cheek and tangled into my hair.

_Is he doing this because he thinks I like him?_

_I don't like Vaughn. If I liked Vaughn, I would know. And I would tell him, I never hold back my feelings._

_But, I did miss Vaughn. The idea of not being able to see him for a full week disturbed me. I crave to see those eyes every Wednesday. I need to see him smile at least once when he is with me. I hate it when he leaves Thursday evening. And I secretly don't mind it when he stays at my house when he is at the island._

_I did miss Vaughn. I start missing him as soon as he leaves the islands._

I smiled, "I usually do."

His eyes brightened enthusiastically, his forehead suddenly fell against mine. I could hear his heart pounding furiously off his chest- like he was about to do something completely crazy. Something completely out of the ordinary.

_Holy shit._

_He is going to kiss me. He can't kiss me!_

_He can't. Not right now, we have to talk about this. What if this goes horrible? What if we kiss and we suck._

_What if there is no spark? Will our friendship be ruined? Will it be awkward forever? Will I end up losing him? _

_If this kiss happens, and we realize we can't be together forever- there is a strong possibility that I will lose him forever._

_Is that something I am willing to risk? _

_I can't lose Vaughn. Sure, I can walk out of Kai's life easily. And Mark can mess around with my brain as much as he wants- but Vaughn can't leave. _

_I never want Vaughn to leave._

_I can't kiss him. I got to stop thi-_

"Chelsea." His voice came out in the softest whisper I ever heard, "You are the most fucking beautiful thing in this whole damn world."

I melted. My heart stopped, I swooned.

That word. That word I have been craving to hear come from this mans mouth since the day I met him. That word that I relentlessly went to hell and back to hear, scheming plans and situations where he would crack and see something and become amazed.

And I finally heard it.

He has seen sunrises and sun sets. He ignored the beauty of the Autumn moon shimmering on the calm ocean. He didn't notice the colors of fall decorating the trees. He didn't appreciate the importance of the old light house ruins. He didn't care for a fresh blanket of snow covering the ground. The sparkling colors of a Chirstmas tree didn't faze him.

But in the end, none of those things mattered to him. All this time, they weren't the things that fascinated him.

It was me, plain little Chelsea. Something about my face made him snap.

_Yet, He thinks I'm Beautiful._

My heart fluttered in my chest, finally it started beating as hard as it should have been all along. Almost as hard as his own. _Finally, I understand why Vaughn is doing this now, why he couldn't wait to talk._

_Vaughn likes me, and he is just realizing it now._

_It is such a powerful feeling, that he can't even control himself._

_And he probably don't even know what he is doing._

_Hell, I don't even know what I'm doing. And I don't even care._

_This connection is too intense to miss out on._

We suddenly jolted together. Our lips crashed against eachother to sweetly- just two puzzle peices

That little space between us was filled in by our bodies.

One of his hands stayed caressing my long brown hair, and his other grasped onto my neck.

His lips gently moved again, and I moved mine along with them.

_We are kissing. Vaughn and I are kissing._

_Today he screamed at me- smashing a bowl and he kicked me out._

_Now he is kissing me._ My heart kept fluttering, full of butterflies. My head felt like it was floating, I felt like I had no control what so ever over my body movement- it's like he is numbing my brain from being able to think properly.

_His lips are so cold, and his face is so smooth. Vaughn is so handsome, so mysterious. _

_How could I not see before that he liked me? I was right before when I said he would scream at me, and he would get frustrated with me. He would walk away from me._

_But he would always come back. He would never fully leave me. Vaughn would never abandon me. _

_Like when he brought me to the doctor, I accused him of raping me. He flipped of course, but on the boat when he seen how terrified I was- he came over. Vaughn awkwardly sat with me the whole entire time I was there._

_And my eyes- Everybody in this world sees me for my creepy black eyes. But he was the only person to ever notice the dark blue pigments hidden away inside of them.__ The idiotic cowboy who never had any time for any form of breath taking scenery, noticed the blue in my eyes. He was looking hard enough to pick up on it, he was admiring them the whole time._

_I always thought he had no time for anything, I thought he was in his own black and white world. I was wrong._

_He had time for me all along._

I moaned, and I threw my arms around his torso- breaking the little bit of distance that was left in between us.

_I never felt this before. Kissing Kai was empty. Kissing Mark was a lie._

_But this- with Vaughn, it's is so real. _

_The way he feels against my skin. His warm, soft skin against my face. _

_His smell is intoxicating, it's like a mixture of pine, rain, and sweet whiskey. _

_His hold on me is so strong and sure- like nothing else in this world matters to him. He is grasping me like I'm all he got, and all he ever wants._

_I like him._

_I like Vaughn too. He is perfect- he is calm, and patient. He is handsome and funny in his own way. He is strong- emotionally and physically._

_He gets me, he understands me. He is considerate, he is helpful, respectful, smart._

_I always liked Vaughn. I could never get enough of him- I just didn't know it._

_Fuck! Why was I so nieve? Why didn't I realize this before? Why was I hiding this from myself?_

_I'm crazy for this man._

My heart pounded harder, _I am._

_This is so sudden._

_Oh god, I have to just breath and think about this._

_Do I feel this way because I'm stuck in the moment, or is it real?_

_This has to be real. Out of everything I have ever experienced, out of all the decisions I have ever made- nothing has EVER felt as real as this kiss._

Our kisses began to tether off to a end. _I hate ends, why do everything have to end?_

_I don't want this to end. Ends is always the beginning of something new. And when this kiss is over- it will either be so friggin awkward, it could be the end of everything. The start of a dreaded life without my favorite person, my best friend being in my life._

_Or, it might be the start of the most amazing thing that will happen to both of us._

We kept kissing slowly, hesitant to stop.

_There is only one way to find out what's going to happen next. We have to stop, and let it happen._

Slowly, I opened my eyes and gently tilted my forehead back into his- allowing our lips to finally separate. _My head is still spinning from all my thoughts- all my crazy insane thoughts of everything. Vaughn liking me, Vaughn not liking me, Vaughn saying I'm beautiful, Vaughn kissing me, his kiss making me feel the most amazing feelings, his touch, me realizing that I like him- and that I always have been crazy about him._

_What is this? Where is this going for us? Usually I'm patient. Usually I don't mind watching things fall into place._

_But this is something I can't wait to watch. I can't handle watching it fall apart, and I can't wait to watch it piece together. _

_I need to know now._

Vaughn wrapped his arm around me, and he pulled my legs over his thighs. He cradled my head tightly around my shoulder with one arm, and he reached out his body and held my waist with the other. He squeezed my body into his so hard that he nipped off my oxygen for a second. I held my breath and he slowly released it as he loosened his grip on me.

It was silent. All I could hear was his heart beating under my ear. All I could feel was his hand caressing the side of my waist. _These silences are so comfortable, its our thing. We always had them, The first time we met we had a silence. We let each other think, and we let eachother speak our minds. We never judge, and we never abandon eachother. _

_We are made for each other. _I smirked, _The cowboy and the farmer._

_I can't hold it in any longer, I have to ask._

"What was that…" I mumbled through my smirk

"I dunno," his voice was soft, tangled in with his sweet Nebrasken slang. "But I didn't mind it."

_He didn't mind. _

_That's Vaughns cover up for being ecstatic!_

I smiled brightly, overwhelming with every bit of damn joy that was inside of me.

His smile- His bright, white, stunning smile was the biggest and most sparkling smile I ever seen before in my whole entire life.

It was the most genuine smile, not one bit fake. Vaughn is exploding with happiness right now. His eyes were gleaming with sureness, with so much confidence.

Confidence in this, in whatever we have.

He isn't second guessing this relationship like I am, he is so positive. He knows, he is determined that whatever is going on between us is going to be perfect.

He knows this is going to happen.

Once again, his reassurance is making me stronger. Like always.

I couldn't help it, I had to lean give him another kiss. This kiss was for a Thank-You, for always being there and supporting me.

I don't mind sitting back and watching this fall into place. This is something we have no control over, it's going to happen- whether we want it to or not.

And dammit, I want it too.

"Same here," I whispered, "I don't mind it at all."

I closed my eyes, and breathed heavily. Leaning my head closer into his chest _I have never been so safe in my life. Its like he was some sort of guardian sent down from heaven to just… hold me. He is just so… strong and secure._

"you're really strong. Did you know that?" I breathed, it sounded a little muttered since I had my face buried into his chest.

He chuckled, low and silent, "Work is tough."

_Vaughn isn't just physically strong. He is the most mentally strong person I know. _"You are emotionally strong too though," I stated, "Being physically strong is one thing, but being mentally strong is another."

Vaughn snickered, "Yeah. How in the hell am I mentally strong?"

I smirked, "Well, first of all you're dense."

Vaughn pinched my waist- making me jump, "Oh, so I'm just head strong, am I?"

I laughed, "No! I just mean that, you are who you are. And you accept that, and you are not willing to change that for anybody. Your opinions are set, what you think is not debatable." I sighed, fusterated with my lack of word choice, "I can't explain it. You just got your head on straight. I like that."

I could tell in the tone of his voice that he was smirking, "Are you beating around the bush, tryna say that you like me?"

My jaw dropped, _Of course I like Him! But I'm not going to just flat out say it, not right away. God, we just spontaneously made out. I'm not ready to go unleashing my feelings. _

_If this is going to work, he has to be serious. We have to take this by the horns, Relationships are not jokes. Especially when our friendship is on the line._

I hissed, "Vaughn, that isn't something to joke about. You are to take this seriously"

"Why?" He stated with confusion in his voice, "We aren't really all dat serious when we're together, Chelsea. Sure, we argue and stuff sometimes. And we says some pretty deep things. But face it- I enjoy picking on you. And you enjoy yer sarcasm. It's who we are, and if we acts all serious with relationship stuff, everything will get start getting awkward and we will feel pressured." He huffed, "I guess what I'm tryna say here is that; Our feelings towards each other obviously isn't the same as it was 2 seasons ago. And that's going to cause our friendship to start evolving to something bigger. We got here because of the way we act together, Changing what brought us together would only mess things up."

He breathed, hugging into me again. "People who are meant to be together don't have to fix their flaws. Cause remember what you said about flaws before?"

I nodded with a whisper, completely blown away, "Flaws is what makes things perfect"

He chuckled, "Exactly. So why change our quirky flaws just because our relationship is changing? Those quirky flaws is what got us to this point in the first place."

_What happened to him? It's like I'm finally getting through to him._

_He is finally breaking down that stone cold wall that he built up around him._

_or maybe it's the other way around._

_Maybe he is finally getting through to me? He is looking into himself deeper than I am myself._

_He realized what we had before I did. He discovered what we are capable of before I did._

_Now he is reassuring me again, on how changing how we act is only going to mess everything up._

"I'm confused as hell too, Chelsea." He stated strongly, "And I know damn well you are too. And I'm also damn sure that whatever this feelin' is I got towards you is normal. Hell, it's too intense to be normal. You told me that whatever is right, should feel normal. This feels better than normal."

I smiled into his chest, _He always says exactly the right and perfect things. I shouldn't second guess this, it isn't who I am._

_I'm realistic, and I know this here is 'normal'._

"Hey, Vaughn?" I smiled,

"Wa?"

I sat up abruptly, giving Vaughn a fright.

"Where are you going?" he gasped

I chuckled, at his frown and anxious eyes. _He is afraid that I'm going to leave._

_I would never leave Vaughn._

"Hold your horses, cowboy. I'm not going anywhere" I giggled, as he he gave me a saucy sly eye, "I just wanted to get you your gift!"

He relaxed back into his sofa, and ruffled his hair in his hands.

I picked the perfectly wrapped gift from the shopping bag. It fit perfectly in the palm of my hands. _Sure, it isn't as expensive as what Vaughn got for me- But I know for a fact that Vaughn will like it, and he will definitely use it every single day._

I handed him the present, as I rested my the back of my head on his legs- lying down. So only my head was in his laps. I looked up at his bright, curious eyes. He hesitated on opening it,

"Well?" I encouraged, "Hurry up."

Vaughn spaced out at the Christmas tree, deep in thought.

"Earth to Vaughn!" I teased, waving my hand in his face.

"Sorry, " he mumbled, breaking his attention from the tree and back at the present, "I was just trying to think about when I got my last present."

I frowned, _I know Vaughn's parents sucked. But for the few years he did spend with them, I hope they gave him something._

"First, I thought my last gift I received was my cowboy hat- when I was a boy." Then he smirked, "But then I remembered that somebody gave me a huge plate of cookies last week."

I frowned, "Nobody gave you anything in that long? Really?"

He shrugged, "I guess so, but I don't mind. Gifts should mean something anyway. I rather wait 16 years and get 1 gift from you, rather than get one every single year from people who don't mean anything too me."

I smirked, "Well, I'm flattered. But can you just open it now? Please."

His large fingers picked the end of the wrapper off, reveling a very sleek leather case.

"Well, the case is cool." He mumbled, eyeing the miniature horseshoe that was imprinted into the bottom left corner on the black leather.

He opened up clasp on the case, and squinted at the present.

I smiled, loving the satisfied look in his lilac eyes.

He smirked just a tiny bit, as he ran his finger down over the flat silver surface. "It's so shiny… I would be afraid of getting it dirty…"

I smiled, still looking up from his lap and the bottom of the case, "Its sturdy, the point of it is to use. What's the good of it if it just sits in the case collecting dust?"

Vaughn nodded, as he plied his gift from the box, laying the box on my stomach. He held the dandy silver knife out infront of him.

It was a gorgeous knife. The base was silver, with a horse shoe in the bottom left corner- just like the case.

But- I had it ingraved. So right across the top it read, Vaughn.

But I couldn't see the top, cause he had it face up. I could only read the other thing I had ingraved on the bottom.

"There is something written on the bottom too," I smiled,

Vaughn flipped the knife over, he ran his finger over the words and chuckled, "Nebraska?"

I smiled, "Of course."

He grinned, as he opened up the knife and admired how shape and edgy it was.

"Chels, it's great. I couldn't have thought of anything more perfect for me. It has my name written all over it."

I smiled up at his, pleased with my gift choice, "I know you better than you think I do."

"Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself." He chuckled.

I smirked up at him.

"If you weren't all the way down there, I would give ya another kiss."

My heart fluttered at the bluntness of how the word 'kiss' rolled off his tongue so casually - like it was something he naturally said to me all the time.

_Maybe we should have tried this earlier. I can't believe I didn't realize what was here before._

I sat up, digging my bottom between the arm of the sofa and Vaughn leg.

He lifted me up like a breeze, and cradled me into his arms, pushing my head into his neck. I gently rubbed my nose between his collar bone and his neck, and kissed it.

He chuckled, tilting his head down and pressing his lips up against my forehead, his eyes burning with that same intense passion as before.

I exhaled, closing my eyes as he began playing with my hair again. I breathed gently, absorbing as much intoxicating pine/rain/whiskey scent that I could while my mind began to spin again.

_He is like a drug. His scent makes me feel such an intense high. _

_How could I not know that I have been craving him all this time?_

I exhaled, "I can't believe I didn't know until now."

He asked smoothly into my hair, "Know what?"

"How crazy I am about you."

Vaughn laughed with happiness.

_His laughed is like bells to me. It's so low and throaty, to me it's like ecstasy. I can see his laugh, and I can taste it and it feels like I could reach out and just grab it- and keep it forever._

_It's something I never heard from him when we first met. He was so cold and stern- he was lost. He was giving up on society, he dreaded every day that was given to him. He thought everything was stupid, and lame. He didn't have any drive- other than to just stay alive. He wasn't determined to be his best- because he felt like he had nothing to look forward too. Nothing to live for._

_His smile used to be extinct- it was history; If it even ever existed in the first place._

_Now me on the other hand; I gave up on society way before I moved here. I was in the club doing something I despised- TRYING to enjoy it, TRYING to put my best effort into everything; but it was impossible. It wasn't exciting to me. At first it was- I use to love that spot light, and my microphone. I use to enjoy my little outfits, and all the attention- ha, but that was back when I was 16._

_Then I grew up- I lived life, I seen it all, I experienced things I would never want to live through again. Tattoos, drugs, piercing, sex, drinking, smoking, fake contacts, weaves, eye candy, bronzer, tanning, condoms, water bras._

_Sometimes I think I did all of that for a reason- I think I changed my looks for a reason. Thinking back on it now- it all makes so much sense on why I did all of those things, those stupid things that I hated so much._

_It was because I hated who I was, I wasn't impressed with myself. And I knew that- that girl that sang and dance; that girl who did those drugs and drank; that girls who got that stupid wreckless tattoo; that girl who would sleep with Kai every night; that girl who was afraid to take out to remove her weave and take off her make up and fake eye lashs, that girl who was afraid to take out her colored contact to show her true eyes- That girl was a giant cover up._

_She was a completely made up person- she was nothing but a giant fantasy made up in my mind. And I was acting her out, I choose to make her into a reality._

_Why? Because I was afraid. I was scared to be this person I am today._

_I wasn't brave enough to me this Chelsea. I was afraid I would fuck up the TRUE Chelsea. I was afraid to give the TRUE Chelsea a chance- I waited for 4 whole years. I knew who I was deep down inside, and I told myself that everyday. But it wouldn't stop me from being the girl I made up in my head- I was afraid the TRUE Chelsea would make mistakes._

_Being who you truly are is scary. And almost every single person in this world struggle with it everyday, including Vaughn- that's why there are fake people out there. It's because people hide behind a disguise that they hate- because they are afraid that if they be the TRUE person they know they can, they are afraid they will ruin themselves. These people are afraid to be who they want to be- because they have hope that someday the opportunity will strike up and that their TRUE person with shines through._

_That's why I left. That's why I couldn't stay a stripper- I had to live my dream. I had to be the TRUE Chelsea, and I think I did a pretty damn good job too. Sure, I slipped up once- letting Mark into my life. That was the stupidest thing that this real Chelsea ever done, but I learned from that. I came back to myself. Real people slip up- it's what happens in life- you learn from you're mistakes. And mistakes is what everybody is the most afraid of._

_My mistakes in my life- led to this amazing man right infront of me._

_Vaughn was like me, he was a mannequin- hiding away from himself._

_But there was one difference; I knew I was fake, I knew that I wasn't actually that person. I realized that I was strong and that I was capable of living the TRUE Chelsea that was hidden away inside of me._

_Vaughn didn't. Vaughn didn't know that the person he was living was a giant lie, he didn't know that the cold and cut-off man he was, wasn't really him all along. He had no idea._

_And then that's when destiny stepped in. If I didn't spontaneously leave that city the stormy night that I did, than the boat would never have sank. I would have probably ended up in Europe somewhere, living day by day._

_But instead, I washed up the islands. And the TRUE Chelsea came out, the TRUE Chelsea was destined to come to the island. _

_I was destined to meet Vaughn. No, I was destined to meet the TRUE Vaughn. Because I was the person who broke through his walls. The REAL Chelsea was the only person capable of breaking through, because other than me- no body else had the time to take him on._

_But I did, because I was destined to. _

_And the TRUE Chelsea knew that, and the TRUE Vaughn did too._

_That's why we stuck together so long- No matter how big of an asshole he would be. Or how annoying I was. No matter many times I refused to hear his story about Mark, or how many times Vaughn would become uncomfortable with me and block me out. Through thick and through thin- we always found ourselves coming back to each other._

_And this more 'common' smile from Vaughn, and his flawless laugh. I did that, I broke through to him. I opened his eyes to beauty, he saw me. Nothing else, _

_What I have with Vaughn is a quality that I will NEVER be able share with another person. _

_And that quality is truth. We discovered ourselves the same time, we both did. We both bring out the best and worst in each other._

_And to me, that's something that only Soul Mates have_.

His face gleamed with his genuine smile, he tilted my chin up towards his face. "I'm crazy for you, too."

_It's true. Vaughn do like me a lot._

_He likes me for this TRUE Chelsea- The free-spirited, loving life, down-to-earth, natural farm girl._

_The girl who knows who she is, and who is true to herself._

_He didn't fall for that confused, fake, glitzy, glamorous, sexy, partying, tramp stamped skank from a year ago._

My stomach churned, as the consideration of Vaughn not understanding what I went through._ I felt guilty for not telling him my real story, who I use to pretend to be._

_I could tell him now. I have too._

"Hey," I muttered,

Vaughn kept his eyes closed, snuggling into my chest. "Hm?" he grunted,

I sighed, while I opened my mouth to speak. To tell him the truth.

But nothing came out.

_What if Vaughn get mad? What if he don't accept the fact that I was a dirty ol' skank? _

_What if it changes his perspectives on me? I know I'm not the person I use to be, but that old Chelsea still lingers on me. She took away my innocence, she took away my purity. And I can't get that back._

_The Chelsea he fell for is pure and innocent. But I will never have 100% of that back; because I did some pretty messed up shit, and that will haunt me for the rest of my life._

_What if he can't handle that? What if he can't look past that fact? I know Vaughn isn't a virgin either. But I selled sex to the public, that was __my job. My job was to sell lust on stage, to show everyone my body and my erotic side. And in my opinion; Although I wasn't a prostitute- it was practically the same thing._

_I made men imagine sex with me. Even though I never physically slept with them, I sure as hell did a good job as putting the images in their heads._

_And that's something I can't risk having Vaughn know. I can't risk losing him._

_That's why I can NEVER tell him about the fake Chelsea. _

_It's my secret._

"Nothing." I replied, "I'm just going to miss you a hell of a lot more during the week now"


	37. Chapter 37: Working

**I dont own harvest moon. :)**

**I'm going to start bringing the other townspeople into the story more.**

**Before I was making them preppy fools, so Chelsea would feel pushed away, drawing her towards Vaughn more. And making her jump at the chance to befriend Mark.**

**But now, Since the story is progressing- along with Vaughn tearing down his walls, and Chelsea trying to figure out what exactly she is up too,**

**I believe the 'crowd' should start growing up a developing as well.**

**But the story is not about them, they just play more of an influencing role in it.**

**Oh, btw, Sabrina and Mark is back and aren't stopping until things go their way- They love eachother too much.**

**But remember, Chelsea and Vaughn seem to be falling deeply in love too. ;)**

**Chapter 37: Working**

**Julia**

I glanced around at all of my friends- well, almost all of them. _Chelsea and Vaughn are not here, they are in the city. Chelsea went there yesterday to check up on Vaughn, I haven't heard from either one of them yet….. _

_I would LOVE to know how it's going. I'm not an idiot, I know for a fact that my cousin is in love with Chelsea. And I can tell Chelsea is crazy about him too. It's so obvious, even Mom can tell. I hope that her city trip with Vaughn is going well. But knowing the both of them- it's going to be on the extremes. It's either going REALLY bad or REALLY good- Or even both…_

_Hopefully Chelsea is satisfied with her farm. I have been looking after the animals- and we had a bit of wind last night. I got Elliot to help me clear up the field. Goddess, it's such hard work. Like, you clear off the field perfectly- then you turn around and there is a random rock back there. _

_I can't imagine what it's like in the harvesting seasons- when there are weeds to keep under control. I have only been here one night and my patience is already shot._

_How in the world do that girl do it? You definitely have to be a certain type of person for it._

"Jul, Where do you want to go star gazing too?"

There was a question and silence, I only supposed they were talking to me. I snapped back to reality, "Uh, what?"

Elliot reached out and casually held my forearm, "Where did you want to go star gazing?"

_Star gazing?_

_Oh yeah! It's the Starry night festival. That' why we are all here in the first place. We all met at Sabrina's for a Starry night get together. All of us look absolutely beautiful._

I grin_- I am wearing a knee length, forest green dress. It really suits the color of my hair. _

_Sabby is wearing a long soft, purple dress that brings out her eyes._

_Nat is wearing a bright red dress. Presonally, I think it just clashes with her hair. Too much red for such a pale person. But whatever._

_Lily is wearing a tight black, strapless dress that is short in the front and flows to the floor in the back. Of course, she is the only person I know that could pull off something like that._

_And Lanna, goddess. I wish I had all of her clothes. She is wearing a beautiful- but very short, silver dress that is strapless. It shines with her hair and lightens the room like a disco ball._

"Julia."

_And kind of reminds me of that sparkly red dress that Chelsea has hung in her closet. It's very VERY diva and it just screams "LOOK AT ME!". Although, I really can't picture Chelsea wearing something like that… or a dress in that fact. _

"Jules?"

_I was considering wearing it- but I thought that maybe she might want to wear it someday. And goddess forbid that a dress be seen twice on this island._

"JULIA!"

I snapped out of it again, with Lanna nagging, "Julia! Come back to earth. Why are you such a space case these evening?"

I shrugged my shoulders- and Natalie butt in before I could even come up with any type of explanation, "She is just hanging with that farmer a little too much," she sneered, "Her ditziness is rubbing off and manipulating Julia."

_Ditziness? If anything- Chelsea's intelligence is what's 'rubbing off' on me. _

_Definitely not Ditzy. That's not even a word that would be in Chelsea's dictionary._

I scoffed, "She isn't Ditzy, Natalie. Chelsea is a very nice, down-to-earth person. And I like that."

Nat slyed her eyes at me, _I don't know what it is about Chelsea that she hates so much- I personally can't find anything wrong with her._

Lily cuts in, "Speaking of Chelsea, where is she tonight?"

Then Denny cut him himself, "Oh, and Vaughn. Today is Thursday, he should be here. Shouldn't he?"

I smirked, "Vaughn is sick. Chelsea went into the city to care for him."

I heard something crunch on the other side of the room. We all turned to see Sabrina with a sour look on her face and the steam of a wine glass cracked in too.

Lanna raised her eyes brows for an explanation, and Sabrina flushed a pretty pink color and mumbled "The steam must have been very fragile…"

I shrugged, thinking nothing of it.

_But anyway._ Mark smirked, "Interesting. That skank don't be long moving on, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. _I knew Chelsea wasn't actually in love with Mark, and I knew Mark wasn't actually in love with Chelsea. I don't understand why though, and I don't understand why someone like Mark would have pursued a girl like Chelsea in the first place. They are completely different._

I chuckled, "No way. It's so obvious to see that Vaughn and Chelsea have been into each other ever since they met. They are just too dense to see it."

Denny frowned, "I couldn't tell. I can't say I much of either one of them… But they are both pretty quite and to themselves- I can't picture either one of them with anyone else actually" he looked up at Mark, who had a sour expression on his face, "No offense man," Denny continued, "But you two were horrible together."

Lanna giggled, "Chelsea seems okay I guess. Sure she is plain, and kind of boring. But I just get this weird, familiar vibe from her." She frowned, "I just- I don't know. I feel like I should know who she is? Do you know what I mean? I feel like she might have this connection with me if I talked to her or something. I'm just too nervous."

Lily casually sipped some of her drink, "I can't say I know either one of them either- and me too would not know what to say to Chelsea during a conversation. Why don't they just come and hang out with us or something?"

I glowered at her, and hissed, "Well, I can't say we have been the best welcoming committee on the Island. We all did kind of make her feel out of place."

Pierre frowned, "I guess. We were kind of mean to her- and too Vaughn. Remember when he went to Denny's guy get together? He got all offended when Mark started talking about Chelsea."

Mark frowned, and Elliot nodded, stating "I don't find Vaughn too bad actually. I see him around over Julias. He don't start conversation- but he certainly won't ignore you either. He is alright."

Sabrina smiled- a little so sweetly, "Well! Since Vaughn is so sweet, why don't we invite him to my New Years party? That way we could really get to know him. Try to get him to open up a little." She said, while making eye contact with a very hostile Mark.

Lanna nodded, "Great idea! What about Chelsea? She should come too. I mean, if she plans on spending the rest of her life on this island- she really has to try to make an effort."

Will agreed, "Splendid Idea, And we also must attempt an effort. It has to be both ways. I think we have to all stop being such pricks and finally accept them on to this island. It's only fair, we are not proving anything by keeping up this lame highschool cool kids act."

I smiled, _Maybe hanging out with us couples will help Vaughn and Chelsea see their true feelings for each other. Maybe it will open them up more or something. And goddess, it wouldn't hurt to get either one of them out socializing._

Sabrina sighed, while she rolled her eyes "I dunno. That whole fling between Mark and Chelsea really pissed me off. I wouldn't be able to stand to be in the same room as her for too long. But I guess I could deal with it."

I rose my eye brow at her, "You and Mark are back together anyway, aren't you?"

Sabrina narrowed her eyes, "No. Never." As she glanced over at Mark- who also mimicked a silimar glare, only more masculine.

_Uh oh, looks like they are on bad terms. Hopefully it don't put drama in our group._

**Sabrina**

"Mark? May I speak with you a second." I demanded,

Mark huffed and rolled his eyes. _His acting tonight is brilliant._ "I rather be shot than talk to you, Sabrina."

Lanna eyed over at him disapprovingly – _overhearing his comment I suppose. Oh well, that's just more people that can back up our 'terrible relationship'._

Denny nudged Mark in the ribs, "Don't be a jerk. Go talk to her, you obviously got stuff to sort out."

I smirked in satisfaction, as the group was taking my side._ This plan is going to work swell._

Mark didn't glance at me, he just rose from the table and stormed from the room.

_Goddess, he is a magnificent actor. Maybe I could just ship him off to acting school or something…. That would be a bit more promising that being a stupid farmer…_

_Father wouldn't mind me dating a movie star- that's a fact._

_But then again, I find these islands rather charming. And living on a nice peaceful farm house does kind of tickle my fancy. I could own a kitten, or something_.

_But of course, I would never dream of owning a stupid cat. I would just keep ditching it on an island somewhere. I would prefer just kittens._

_Plus, I could always escape from little fantasy home back to the mansion. Back to my own reality. _

_It would be like living in a dream. Cooking and cleaning- while I watch the love of my live in his fields working hard, slaving away to make an earning. Well, I guess since everything came so easy to me, I wouldn't mind living to see what the real life is actually like._

_But of course, I would never dream of trying that without the back support of my father backing me up._

I stood from the table and frowned at Lily, who gave me a sympathetic smile back. _It's perfect, they are all making Mark look like the bad guy- everything is going just as planned._

I closed the door behind me. And Mark smiled his brilliant smile, "Hey sweetie."

I let out a breath of air and kissed his gentle lips. "Hey."

He kissed back, and then he rose his eyebrow, "So. What with this whole 'Mark is an idiot of breaking Sabrina's heart' thing? You're lucky I can read your actions or we would be getting no where."

I snapped, "Oh, shut it! Maybe if you tried harder at making Chelsea fall madly in love with you- we wouldn't need to go on to a stupid plan B!"

He frowned, not making a sound.

I continued, "This is the plan. You couldn't break Chelsea heart- because it wasn't yours in the first place."

Mark jerked his head to the left, I have caught his attention. I walked over to the bench to sit, I sighed, "I'm so stupid! I should have seen this form the very beginning. See, Chelsea can't love you. She is in love with Vaughn. Now, we still have to break Chelsea's heart to make her leave. Only this time, Vaughn will be the one doing all the heart breaking."

Mark smirked, and I snickered, "I make Vaughn fall for Me. He don't even really have to be in love with me, he just have to feel enough to scare Chelsea away. Which should be simple- since she has trust issues that you caused." I took a cocky breath "And he won't be able to resist me- I'm the sweet, vulnerable, shy Sabrina who just had her heart ripped out by you. And since he hates your guts now anyway, he will hate you even more when he sees how big of a jerk you were to Chelsea- and how big of a jerk you are being towards me."

Mark frowned, "That sounds fine. But I think Vaughn likes Chelsea just as much as Chelsea likes him. Do you really think he is going to go for it? Besides, I think he was starting to catch on too our little scheme anyway."

I laughed, it came off evil. It actually kind of startled me, "Don't worry, I have a plan C. It's one I rather now use, its extreme. And it's much harder work for you. And it could be dangerous if we don't go about it correctly."

Mark smirked, "Oh yeah?" I pulled me in and kissed my forehead, "Enlighten me."

And with that; I gave him the most fascinating, creative, despicable plan that will ever be brought out on this island. It is so nasty that if anyone finds out, we may get kicked off.

But we won't be. They won't have no choice but to beg Mark for help.

It will for make Vaughn look like a horrible person. Make me look innocent, and completely shatter little Chelsea's heart, and she will run away and never come back.

Marks jaw dropped, "You're… something else Sabrina."

I smirked, "I know. I'd do anything to be with you- you know that."

Mark sat there quite for a bit, "So… how do we track down this man you speak of?"

I gazed out of the window and into the starry sky and sighed, "My father owns a billion dollar corporation. I'm sure taking down such a… riff raff won't be too difficult."

Mark stayed silent for a second, he groaned- "I dunno, Sabrina. Vaughn is dense as fuck, it will be impossible to lure him like that. Plus, Chelsea is stronger than you think."

**Vaughn **

"So, what else do you do on the Starry Night festival?" whispered the tough girl who was cradled in my arms.

I held her loosely, so she could continue to fiddle with the collar of my shirt.

"I dunno," I mumbled back, closing my eyes as she traced along my collarbone with her tiny fingers. "Uh, star gazing is a big thing. It's stupid in my opinio-"

I got a gentle, playful smack across my face "Shut up. Nothing is stupid."

Chelsea peeled herself from my arms and stood up, "Come one. Lets go somewhere."

I sighed, as I reached for my cap and jacket. _It's certainly fucking freezing outside, star gazing is something I'm not really into._

_And it's not something I ever did before in my life._

Chelsea zipped up her puffy white jacket and opened the door, taking her new camera with her. I trailed after her and we jumped into my large truck. It was fucking freezing in the cab of the truck, Chelsea drew little pictures in the frost that decorated the windows.

I looked over and smirked- She drew a house, with 3 cows, 1 sheep, 4 chickens, and a dog. Stood by the little house was a stick person with long hair.

I chuckled, _for someone as fucking mature as she is- she certainly do have a childish side in her._

_A vulnerable side. Even though she tries not to fuckin show it._

Chelsea reached over and started picking at the button on my radio- turning on a random station.

It was a song I recognised. I think it was Guns n' roses, the song kept saying Every rose as it's thorn. So being the fuckin' Einstein that I am, I only suppose that it's the name of the song.

Chelsea was moving her leg to the beat happily, she knew this song well. And it seemed like it kind of excited her.

"You like this song?"

Chelsea nodded, "Yeah, Mom use to listen to it."

I nodded my head, smirking. _Apparently Chelsea is a good singer. But of course, she is so damn secretive over it. I guess she hates looking back._

_Fuck, she is almost as bad as me when it comes to the past- if not worst._

I snuck another glance over at her again, she had her giant eyes shut softly, and barely nodded her head back and fourth gently.

_You can tell music is something she is into, something she feels for._

_Something she might even fuckin miss._

"Sing" I suggest.

Chelsea eyes pop open, and she gawks at me.

I raise my eye brow, focusing on the road. _The weather isn't the greatest. I doubt we will even see any stars. The snow is falling hectically._

"You know the song, you can sing. So sing it."

Chelsea folds her arms over her chest and watches the snow zoom into the windshield silently. Before you know it, the song is over and some sort of popular song is on. _The kind that girls with get drunk too and act like sluts towards._

Chelsea screws up her face in disgust, as she changes the station- listening to a song I never heard before in my life.

_I wouldn't mind hearing Chelsea sing. Her voice is kind of rough in general, for a girl. Fuck, I say she got a nice singing voice- something worth listening too._

"I dunno why ya won't sing." I mumbled, pulled my hat into my face, "But I wouldn't mind hearing it. Especially since we got this going on and stuff, It would be kind of fuckin okay."

Chelsea chuckled, and shook her head, "I would sing to you Nebraska, but I can't."

I raised my eyebrow in question, _what the fuck is that supposed to mean?_

Her face grew somewhat serious, "Not yet anyway. But I promise, if you stick around long enough- I'll let you hear it."

I rolled my eyes at her comment and reached out for her little hand, "Believe me, I won't be goin' anywhere."

**Chelsea**

_I walked across an opening in the trees. It looked like some sort of valley- it probably is. We were driving for about an hour. We are definitely outside town a nice ways. I'm not complaining anyway, I hate the city, and I always will… no matter how many gorgeous cowboys reside here._

"We are just outside the city a little ways. Not far." He then added something on, more to himself than for me, "I woulda brought her to that other spot if it wasn't so damn stormy…"

"Oh yeah?" I nagged, "Where is the other spot?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Ah, I'll show ya some other time."

I frowned, "I refuse to come back to the city to see it."

He chuckled, as he wrapped him arms around my waist and hugged my tightly from behind. His face nuzzled into my neck, "I see. I'm sure you will be back. Apparently all it takes is for me to skip off work for a week and you're runnin off tryin to track me down."

I smirked, as I could feel his smile against my collarbone. "Don't get too cocky, cowboy. I won't be running all the way over here again."

He chuckled, "I don't expect ya too."

I closed my eyes. I couldn't quite feel my nose_, it's pretty freezing. I know for a fact my cheeks are blood red- luckily when my cheeks turn red that don't look like rashs like some peoples. Mine just kind of…. Turn color._

_I wonder if it's cold on the island tonight? I hope my animals are okay… and I hope Julia haven't dirted up my house too bad._

_If I didn't know that sex was considered a sin on the island- I would be worried about her and Elliot getting it on in my bed. _I chuckled,_ I got no worries about that._

"What's so funny?" questioned the amazing masculine voice behind me.

_Oh nothing, just thinking about Julia and Elliot screwing._

_In my bed._

_Is that sick and twisted?_

_Nah, not coming from an ex-stripper. I'm surprised that I'm not corrupted._

I shook my head in disbelief, "Nothing," I mumbled, "I just really have to go home soon."

**Vaughn**

Chelsea pulled away from me, and looked up into my eyes. I could barely see her through the thick falling snow. But I can see those eyes- only now that it is dark, I can't see the blue. They are pitch fuckin black,

_Some people would find it scary- but it's Chelsea? How the hell could something about her be creepy?_

I could pick out that her cheeks were stained bright red- and her nose was running just a tad bit. She bites her lips- deep in thought, Still looking up at me with those eyes.

"I think I should go tomorrow, actually."

I frowned_, Dammit. I can't expect Chelsea to just fuckin stay here with me. She do have responsibilities on the island. Actually- she has more responsibilities than anyone that lives there._

_She works so hard. I just… wouldn't fuckin mind her taking a break here with me._

I keep frowning, _I don't really want to not see her. But breaks aren't too bad. I have work, and so does she. We have careers- without them we wouldn't have met in the first place._

_It will only be a week and I'll see her again._

_1 fucking week._

_Winter 31,_

_New Years._

I smirked- _Dammit. I never spent new years with a girl before._

_But Chelsea isn't just a damn girl. Chelsea is just…. _

I looked up at her again, still biting her lip- deep in fuckin thought or something. Her eyes were still wide in wonder, probably wondering what Julia was up too on her farm. _Of course, Chelsea will worry. Her farm is all she fuckin got._

_That, and now me apparently. Not that I'm that big of a fucking catch._

"Whatcha thinkin about?" She asked, her voice sounded forced- since it was so damn windy I guess.

I smirked, "Thinkin about how lucky you are so have a guy like me."

"Oh. I see." She mumbled, and she bent over in the snow- grabbing a handful. She floated up to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. She is probably standing on her tip toes cause she is so damn short. "Ever consider that perhaps YOU'RE the lucky one?"

With that; she plied open the back of my jacket and let the fucking snow fall down through my damn back.

"FUCK CHELSEA!" I stammered, trying to shake the snow off my back, "That's fucking freezing! What are ya doing?"

Chelsea giggled. Chelsea's giggle isn't very common, its fairly girly- something she really fuckin isn't. She is far from girly, more of a tom boy actually.

I chased after her, she ran and ran and ran- she found it harder than me of course. Since the snow was so fucking deep, and her legs are so fucking short- unlike my long ones.

I got close enough to wrap my hands around her little waist- noticing for the first time how truly fuckin skinny she is. _She is like a skinned rabbit. Not like, starving herself skinny- she is just really fuckin lean._

I grabbed her waist and lifted her into the air- like suspected she is as light as her body feels.

"VAUGHN! Put me down!" She shrills,

I laugh, as I spin and spin and spin and spin- still with her levitated in the air.

"What the hell are you doing!" She shrieked,

_I don't even know what the hell I'm doin. And I don't give a fuck. I don't care, I could spin her here all day long and not fucking stop._

_I don't care about how stupid I look, nobody is watchin._

"Plea-pl-plea-pleaseeeeeee" She managed to spit out. She was laughing hard now, "Vauuh! Vaughn! Plea-please put me do-down"

I could hear her laugh echoing through the clearing, I laughed too. _Not because this is funny- It's utterly fucking stupid._

_I'm laughing because her own laugh is so fucking.. contagious. _

I slowly start lowering her until her face is in line with mine. I am holding onto her thighs now- so she is sitting in my arms with her legs wrapped around my torso.

I tilt my head into head quickly to kiss her. She kissed me back roughly , messing her fingers through my hair.

My heart starts pounding, this girl fucking does something to me everytime.

Every fucking move she makes, and every damn sound- she has this stupid control over me.

My head starts to feel light as we keep making out in the freezing dark cold snow. My legs start to feel wobbly since I am still dizzy from all that damn spinning. Suddenly I start falling backwards

No explanation- no fuckin care. I just do. I fall on my back in the snow with my Chelsea still sitting on top of me. This fall breaks our kiss apart.

She is sat on my stomach- gazing down at me with the hugest smile. Whatever hair that wasn't blowing around in the wind was stuck to her wet lips.

She is so fucking cute.

Chelsea smiled as she reaches down and grabs my black Stetson off the top of my head, and she very flimsy places it on top of her own.

I chuckle at how silly she looks as a cowgirl- _that's my signature look, so it's odd so see somebody sporting my hat with such confidence._

"You don't look too bad there, New York." I teased,

Chelsea rolled her eyes and faked a believable girly pout, "Well Sorry," She disguised her voice so it was very high pitch and feminine- it actually reminded me a lot of that fuckin pop star on the island "I guess we can't all be bred and raised in Nebraska."

Her fake pout was replaced with her signature smirk- Another thing that drives me fucking crazy about her.

_I minds as just say everything- Because if I was to fuckin pinpoint everything individually I would be here for a damn century._

I feel Chelsea shiver- _of course she is fucking shivering. It's freezing out here._

_Next thing she will be the one getting sick. And with spring coming up, it would be awful for her to start it off on the wrong foot._

"Come on," I mumbled, hinting her to get up off of me, "Lets go home, You're damn cold."

Chelsea nods her head, "Can we have some hot chocolate when we get back?"

I think for a second, "Honestly, I can't remember the last fuckin time I had hot chocolate. We will have to stop somewhere to get some."

Chelsea smiles, as she jumps into the truck "No worries, I picked up a can when I went to Sobeys."

"Of course you did. Do you really have to leave?" I complained, "I can get use to this whole pasta meal stuff and good food."

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "Don't get use to it, Bucko. I expect you to be in the kitchen just as much as I'm out in the fields."

_Of fucking course. Chelsea's fields- and her animals. They need her._

_There is no way I could see her everyday. I guess this is just gonna have to be fuckin long distance._

_Besides, I have a damn temper. I get annoyed easily, and sometimes I say shit I don't mean._

_I'm not typically a clingy type of guy in general. I like to be left the fuck alone._

_So maybe this whole long distance thing won't be such a fuckin bad thing after all._

_This whole seeing each other twice a week worked fine for us before- just because we are kissing now don't mean it still can't keep working._


	38. Did She Ask U to Marry her,or Something?

**Out of all the chapters I have written, this is probably my least favirote.**

**I dunno, I had to do this one a kind of a filler to lead up to the next chapter I guess,**

**and I really didn't know what to do with it!**

**Turns out I'm much better at writing them both in denial than them both falling in love.**

**Anyway, Vaughn is the one shit baked now. He isn't denying his feelings on Chelsea**

**He is just afraid he isn't capable of being a suitable partner.**

**And Chelsea is just being Chelsea.**

**Enjoy :)**

**38: Did She Ask You to Marry Her, or Something?**

**Vaughn**

The curtains were wide open, letting the sun fry my fucking eyeballs in my sockets as I finally opened my damn eyes. "Chelsea, what the fuck." I mumbled irritably, pulling the blanket over my face.

"Get up, lazy ass." She snapped back,

I rolled me eyes. _Easy for her to say. I let her have my fuckin bed last night. And I voluntarily took the damn couch. Sure, I probably could have easily slept with her in the bed all night, it's not like we haven't fuckin slept in the same spot before._

_But now that we are making out and shit, I wouldn't want her to think of anything the wrong damn way. Besides, I was already a damn crook and took one Lady's Virginity (although Lady isn't the word to describe Molly, she was more of a damn whore.)_

_I don't plan on taking Chelsea's, not until she is prepared for it anyway._

_Or married._

I cringed, cursing myself for even considering it. _Fuck Vaughn, you kiss her a couple times and you're already thinking about marriage. Settling the hell down and popping out youngsters._

_The thought of it turns my damn stomach._

_Something I swore I would never EVER even consider doing. I'd probably turn out like my delinquent father- I'm be a dead beat husband and a scumbag father._

I scowled to myself, _She's been here too long- times for her to go home._

"Get up!" Chelsea called from the bedroom, "Or will I just call a taxi to the boats?"

I frowned, _I guess she wants to leave just as bad as I need her to go._

_Maybe it's nothing… maybe she got to fucking clear her mind just as much as I do._

I sprang from the sofa, finally peeling my ass off of it. "Yer in an awful rush to leave, ain't ya?" I stated,

She shrugged, "I figured I would rather take the Afternoon boat rather than the Night boat." She drifted off into a thought, "I figured if the sun was shining and I could go out on the deck, it would ease me a tiny bit…"

I chuckled. _That's right, her boat phobia. She must have missed me some damn bad to come all the way over here on the night boat._

"Were ya scared?" I asked, "When ya came over?"

She entered the room with that smirk on her face, "Nah.", "Well, I mean. I was. But the old bartender got my mind off it and stuff. I was fine after wards."

I chuckled, _The old bartender? _"Do you mean Roger? He's a good fellow, I've talked to him a few times too. His kid died there last year- he didn't say how though."

Chelsea frowned, as she sat to the kitchen table- "Really?..." she pondered, "Well, that makes me feel even better about what I did."

I raised an eyebrow, as I stuck some bagels down in the toaster. Bagels, something I never had in my life- she must bought some.

"Put some butter and cheddar cheese slices on them." She demanded, "It's the best way to eat bagels." She paused and continued, "And I tipped him 10,000 dollars."

My jaw dropped, as I dropped the knives on the floor. "What the heck! Why would ya even consider doing something like that?"

Chelsea shrugged; her midnight eyes full of compassion, "I don't know, I guess where he was just talking to me and stuff… I had a gut feeling that I should have given him something. I guess I felt guilty about something."

I looked at her, as she got up to check the bagels herself. Probably not trusting whatever the fuck I'm at over here.

I snickered, "So this man talks to ya once, and you gives him 10,000 bucks? What the hell do I get for everything I ever did for ya?"

She whipped me around and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, "You, get me," she muttered, "That's worth more than 10,000 bucks, isn't it?"

I frowned, looking down at the girl. _10,000 is a lot of fucking money. Like, a shit load of fucking dough. It could get me a lot of stuff, I wouldn't have to stress out over bills as much. You could do a lot with 10,000_

_A girl, that's just more I gotta blow my money on._

_Do I have to buy shit for Chelsea all the time now? I got her a damn camera last night. But I mean, That was for a special occasion. Do she expect something everytime I see her on the islands? Do I have to buy her shit all the time? Fuck, that would be a waste of money. No matter how many 'kisses' I get._

"I dunno." I mumbled, "10,000 dollars is a lot of money."

Chelsea giggled, _I think she believes I was joking. Which is probably a damn good thing, I wouldn't want her getting pissed over a stupid comment I made._

We sat to the table silently and ate our bagels. _She was right, butter and cheese is the best to have on these. Chelsea is so good a creating shit like this._

"This is good too," I managed to spit out, "How do you come up with this stuff?"

Chelsea smiled, as she poked the cheese into her bagel further- "Mom always cooked stuff, I guess I learned. This is even better with bacon on it, by the way."

I frowned, "Mom never did nothin for me." I mumbled angrily, "I would have to gather grasses and stuff in order to keep myself goin. And orphanage food was hellish."

Chelseas face dropped, as she gazed up into my eyes. Her eyes searched my face repeatedly until her sapphires caught my own eyes- "Well, Now you have me. I promise I'll be nothing like your mom, okay? And I would never make you eat anything 'Hellish'" She smirked at that word, "Ever again."

I swallowed a chunk of bread, _Of course she is nothing like Mother. Chelsea is tender, but tough- she would never be capable of having so much hatred towards something, let alone against a child- and Definitely not one of her own creations._

_I thumbs up the lucky fucker who will get to marry her, and have her be the mother of his damn youngster. _

_I doubt it will be me. _

_No, I know for a damn fact it won't be me. I'll end up doing something to fuck it up- and hell, I don't want to get married and I definitely don't want to have anything to do with kids._

_I hope she don't get all fucking depressed over that._

xxXXxx

We pulled up to the boats, and she purchased her ticket back to the boring island_. It's such a fucking drag there- Chels is the only thing that keeps shit interesting._

"Well, I guess I'll see you on Wednesday…" Chelsea mumbled, looking up at me meakishly. _Deep in thought, What in the hell is she thinking?_

I nodded stiffly, "See ya then."

There was a silence. _Not our normal comfortable silence- but this was a stupid, 'whats-going-to-happen-next' silence._

_Something I can't really answer. _

Then Chelsea broke it, she leaned over the seat of the truck and planted a giant kiss right on my lips. Pulling back slowly and muttered, "I'm going to miss you. Take care of yourself."

I smiled, "You too, Chels."

Then I watched her open the truck and walk off.

Her walk is girlie, but at the same time it's tough. She is a strong girl- just like she said about me. Emotionally and Physically.

_It's stupid really, how we got little things in common like that. Like our love for animals- Except she fuckin eats em too._

_I guess we got shit in common- shitty pasts, closed off to the world, same thoughts, feels like we are alone in this shit hole, we can sort of read eachothers mind, and we both enjoy silence. _

_But at the same time we are so different. I'm cynical; she's open minded. I'm rude; she's kind. She had a mother; I didn't. and damn it, she is more neutering than me, that's for fuckin sure._

_She's considerate, money is nothing to her; Money is the world to me._

Chelsea was talking to a man who took her bag and put it in the storage. She had a smile plastered across her face- _probably telling them how she is afraid of boats. _

_Or probably about to whip out money for him- for being too kind._

I chuckled, _It's amazing how she can throw money around to people who deserve it. I can't imagine meeting someone that meant more to me than money. Money can get you anything in this world that anyone could possibly want._

Chelsea walked out of view, and I frowned. She's gone.

_Sure, I thought it would be fuckin alright for her to leave for a few damn days. But… maybe it'll be harder than I fuckin imagined._

I sighed, uneasily. Searching the deck for Chelsea- it would probably be easier if she was wearing that damn red bandana.

I wonder where she is going, is she gone to the bathroom to lock herself in a stall for the whole trip? If she sat somewhere in the cab? Is she leaning out over a rail for fresh air? What if she gets light headed and faints- fucking going overboard into the ocean?

My heart dropped, What if when I show up to the goddess damn island- Chelsea isn't even there? What if Julia and Mirabelle thought she was still in the city with me? Then nobody would try to find her. And technically right now she is my responsibility.

I grumbled, "Fuck this here today."

I opened my truck door and jumped out, running up the dock.

"$1000 please sir."

I tried to puch through him, "I'm only going to be a minutes, I'm not getting on the boat."

He stiffened infront of my, "Policy is Policy, sir. To step foot on this boat you must pay $1000, you wouldn't believe the amount of stow aways we get."

I glowered at him. _1000 fucking dollars to go make sure Chelsea isn't hanging out over the damn boat somewhere. Are you kidding me?_

_Fuck that, she'll be alright. She got here in one piece and she'll get back in one piece._

_It's Chelsea we are talking about here. More shit happens to her than a toilet._

"_BOAT DEPARTING IN 5 MINUTES"_

"Lord honorable," I grumbled, rolling my eyes. I snatching 1000 dollars from my wallets to throw at buddy.

He stepped out of my way and I jogged up the ramp and and searched the dock for a tiny girl hanging off the side on the boat.

But she wasn't there.

"Fuck, what a waste of money." I complained,

"Vaughn?"

I looked around, for that soft raspy voice that called my name. "Where are you?"

"Down here."

I looked over by the couch and found the weirdo led on her back- facing the sky. Led on the cold, metal, dirty, wet floor.

I approached her, "What in the fuck are you doing down here?"

Chelsea smirked he devious smirk, "What in the fuck are you doing on this boat?" she mimicked

I squinted my eyes down at her, to show her I'm not kidding around right now. She breathed, "I don't like seeing the ocean that much. It's beautiful to look out at when you're on dry land, but something about being stuck in the middle of it scares the shit out of me-"

I looked down at the girl who was mumbling on and on about why being on a boat is so much different than being on land. Her midnight eyes were looking past me at the sky, but the sun was shining in them. Making the blackness in them appear less cold, bringing out the deep blue in them even more. They were swirls of cobalt and turquoise.

Her little mouth moved quickly, still on a rant. "I discovered that lying here looking up at the sky kind of makes it feel like I'm on the dock at the island- and the ocean is just washing up against the shore rather than this hunkin ferry."

"That's logical," I agreed quickly, at least she won't be up looking around in places she could fall over. _I could handle her lying in this spot the whole time, at least then I won't lose her before I got too._

That's when a stupid, dumb thought dawned on me for the first time in my life. From a boy who was raised on stolen money and goods- to somebody who material things were most important.

_I spent $1000 to make sure I wouldn't have to 'lose her before I got too'_

*You get me. That's worth more than 10,000 bucks, isn't it?*

_By the goddess fuck. Chelsea Davis is something that 10000,000000 dollars wouldn't even be able to come on close to purchasing._

"Stay there, don't move" I mumbled, as I crouched down to opened her jacket pocket, grabbing the little digital camera.

"Look up at whatever the hell you were looking at them you were talking to me."

Chelsea looked up at the sky, with a little smile across her face. I quickly snapped the picture, and reviewed it. _That's a picture I wouldn't mind having in my damn apartment. Something nice to look at,_

"Beautiful. Don't delete it cause I want it eventually."

I bent over quickly and kissed her soft forehead, "See ya."

I heard her sit up behind me and watch me off, "What the fuck is happening to me," I mumbled.

xxXXxx

I tossed and turned all night long. I'm getting way to comfortable with her.

_She's practically my girlfriend now. Can I fucking handle that? Can I support another person?_

_Goddess dammit, I can barely fucking look after myself. I can't even figure myself out- not alone figure out how someone else feels._

_How the hell did I even get myself into this dilemma? How the hell was it even possible?_

_Having a passion for money was fine. I couldn't hurt it by giving it away- if anything I was letting it live up to its power. And it would never hurt me, it would only make me happier._

_But now I let this sweet, innocent, beautiful girl take Money's place. What if I treat her like I treat money? What if I just trash and throw her around- her never knowing when I'm going to want to trade her in for something more valuable? That's what my father was like, that's how I felt with him._

_Or there is the other worst scenario: What if I let her take over my mind so much, that money is the last thing on my mind? How the fuck do I support her then? Easy. I turn into the monster than my father was and steal everybody's well deserved earnings cause I'm too lazy to do anything._

_I'll destroy her, just like Skye destroyed Mom. _

My heart dropped, as I grabbed the phone. _There is only one person that can help me out with this._

**Gray**

"I like Chelsea more than I like money."

I screwed up my face, _What the hell? Its 3 in the morning and Vaughn is talking about money is Chelsea._

_I haven't heard from the idiot in 2 weeks, what the fuck do he want?_

"Vaughn? What the hell." I complained, half asleep.

"I know. It's fucking stupid and wreckless as fuck. She-"

My eyes widened, _Vaughn likes Chelsea more than money? FINALLY_

I shook Claires shoulder, waking her up. I was smiling like a greasy turd. I pressed the button for the speaker phone- letting my buddy's voice fill up the room.

"She came to the apartment when I was sick, and she fuckin looked after me or whatever. And we decided to celebrate the starry night festival and shit- anyway I bought her the most expensive gift I could find, right? And that's fucked. I don't but shit for anyone. Anyway, I ended up.. kissing her."

Claires eyes widened as a goofy smiled broke across her face. I tried no to chuckle,

"And so that was fine or whatever. But then I spent 1000 dollars just to see her for 2 minutes. Stupid as fuck. Totally fuckingdumb, 2 minutes cost me 100 dollars. And I think she is gorgeous, Gray. You know? She is just like…"

Claire mumbled, "Well he got his thoughts on a train tonight."

"Anyway, I like her more than money. What if I fuck everything up? I don't want to get married or have kids. I'll fuck it all up. I'm not interest in it one fucking bit- I want nothing to do with it. I don't want to me a mushy moron like you, but you got it easy. At least you got the guts and the mind set to look after Claire and stuff- and hell. You would even be a half decent dad too I guess. But not me. Fuck, I can't do any of it. I don't even know what the hell I was thinking"

I sighed, inwardly chuckling at the irony. This is how I felt too "Breath buddy. Did Chelsea ask you to marry her or anything?"

There was silence and Vaughn muttered, "Uh… no…"

I snickered into the phone, "Then why in the fuck are you stressing out, dude? What makes ya think she would want to marry you anyway? Just go back to the island on Wednesday, and kiss the hell outta her. You got this, man."

Vaughn sighed, "Yeah, I guess so."

I answered back, "Besides, the only reason why you are thinking that shit anyway is cause your'e second guessing it all. Maybe you want that stuff but your too fucking dense to admit it."

Vaughn growled, "Shut the fuck up. You know that I'll never change my mind on it. Ever."

I chuckled again, getting great amusement form my Love Trouble friend, "So you like her more than money, huh? Last time I check you LOVED money and work."

Vaughn hissed, "Grow the fuck up Gray. I'm not a complete asshole like you, I don't go around all cliché- falling in love with the first girl I sees when I move to a new damn town."

"But look where that got him too, Vaughnie!" Hollared the little blonde beside me,

"Idiot, you got me on speaker phone?" Vaughn growled, than he gave in "Whatever. See you next week." And he hung up the phone.

Claire laughed, and I cuddled into her- and touched her belly.

_She's pregnant- we found out last week. Vaughn is going to shit a fucking rib when we tell him,_

_Uncle Vaughn and Aunt Chelsea_. I chuckled, _That got an odd click to it_

Claire whispered drowsily, "They're gonna get married."

I chuckled, "I know."

"I knew from the look on his face when he-"

"Came into the house and said, 'fuck, that island is going to be the worst thing that ever happened too me.'?"

Claire chuckled, "The words said it, but his voice meant something the complete opposite."

I laughed, "Yeah that's when knew too."

It was quite for a while, Claire mumbled, "Do you think they will have kids?"

I frowned, Trying to picture Vaughn changing shitty dampers, and burping a baby until it spit up on his shoulder. Trying to see him putting a child first before anthing else, trying to picture him with the balls to raise a human without chickening out and fucking off somewhere.

"No, I don't think so. If she ever got pregnant- I dunno what would happen."

Claire sighed heavily, "I was thinking the same thing."

**Mark**

I pushed through the hustle bustle of the giant city. I never grew up in a city, I don't know what I'm doing right now.

Or where I'm going.

Or how to even get there in than matter.

Sabrina said, "Find dirt on Chelsea. Nobody just leaves the city and moves to a dull island to become a farmer for no reason. She's hiding something."

Where the hell do I go to 'find dirt,'. I don't know a blessed thing about that girl, Where the fuck do I start?

I walked by a jail, stopping in my tracks.

Maybe Chelsea has a criminal record? I'm going to to have to go and find out.

My eyes caught attention in somebody… who oddly resembled somebody I knew.

I smirked. Well, maybe this is going to be easier than I thought.

**Chelsea**

_Oreo, Lilac, Radish, Shake._

_4 cows._

_Bow, Ash, Mimi, Cuoco, Brim, Ogre_

_6 chickens._

_Sheen, Peep, Cloud, Popper_

_4 sheep._

_Bonne._

_1 dog._

_You'd say I owned a funny farm or something._

I chuckled, as I loaded up the fodder bins with new feed. _It's unbelievable on how much money these animals are bringing in. Sure, every one of them costed an arm, a leg, and half a liver._

_But if you take the time and raise them right- you certainly do get your money's worth back, plus more._

_My life right now: 1) Animals._

_I wake up, clean the pin. Feed them. Brush ALL of them, sit with each animals independently and talk to them while petting and loving them. Milk the cows, wash the sheep, and pick up eggs._

_It takes longer than it sounds- especially when they all get jealous and try to invade each others loving time. But it's 100% worth it, I love them with everything I have. If I were to lose either one of them before it was their 'time to go' in about, 10 years down the road- I will be devastated. _

I smirked as I brushed down Popper. _I hate when sheep fur gets matted and tough. I find it gets so friggin coarse and everything sticks in it. I hate that, why would anybody purchase wool with sawdust in it? I make sure to brush all of their fur out perfectly everyday, and too wash them perfectly._

_Mirabelle says it's a complete waste of time- and to just clean the fur when I sheer the fur. But in my opinion, it's a sin. There is nothing worse than the feeling of dirty, clitty hair. _

_I'm sure the sheep would feel the same way._

"So" The southern belle announced behind me- I almost forgot her was there.

"Hm?" I squeaked, in reply.

"So, the New Year's festival."

_Which is tomorrow, Which is also Wednesday, Which also means- Vaughn. He seemed kind of odd the day I left, right from the moment he hauled his ass off the couch to the moment he chased me on the boat and snapped that photo of me ._

_That man is getting harder to predict every day._

"What are your plans?" Julia asked, while she gently stroked a cows back.

_My plans are to hopefully spend either a quiet, relaxing night with my 'best friend/boyfriend'- or an adventurous, funfilled night with the same guy._

I shrugged, "Vaughn will be here soo…"

Julia fought a smirk, looking down to hide it under her forehead. "Oh yeah? You never did tell me how the city worked out for ya."

I sighed, as I moved on too Sheen. _Am I the person to tell Julia about this? I don't even know what's going on here. I'm not even 100% sure if Vaughn wants to go public with it. Maybe he wants to keep it secretive for now. Besides, Julia is his cousin. Maybe he should tell her- because whatever she hears, she will tell Mirabelle. And she defiantly deserves to be informed of all of it by Vaughn himself- not me._

_Do I want to go public with it? Do I want everyone to know I'm seeing Vaughn. I mean, I dumped Mark around 3 weeks ago- won't it make me look like a tramp?_

_But then again, everyone thinks I'm a Goddess worshiping- virgin Mary- pure as oxygen- sweet and innocent farm girl. Of course they don't suspect me of having sex with either one. Besides, I'm not doing that again until I'm married anyway, it's just all so over rated and stuff. I haven't had any form of sex in almost a year- and I'm A okay with that._

_So, maybe no one will think I'm a slut. _

_It's none of their business anyway._

_Maybe I do want to show off my super hot 'friend'. Maybe I want to flaunt the way he looks at me, maybe I want to hold his hand in public._

_And maybe I can tell Julia about us. I mean, she may be his cousin. But other than Vaughn- she is the closest thing to a friend I got on this island._

"I think we're dating." I blurted out quickly,

Her eyes widened, "Wha-what?" "What do you mean "You THINK your dating?"

I smirked, "You probably no just as much as I do."

She cocked an eyebrow, the same way Vaughn does when he is curious. "Spit out the deets."

Grabbing a bucket and water spray to moisten the sheep knots. I sighed "Well, I guess I always felt this natural attraction to him." Julia nodded, as if she already knew that, "I just didn't realize it until he kissed me." She head snapped up at me and her jaw dropped, I chuckled, "I know. Just to be clear, he made the move. I did nothing."

Julia's shocked O slowly formed into a glittering smile, as she chuckled "He made the first move?

"He-"

"What did he say to you!"

"Ah-"

"Wait! No." She giggled, "Why were you so close anyway?"

"We wer-"

"Did you say anything to start it?"

"No I was jus-"

"OH MY GODDESS!" Julia squealed, jumping up and down, "I knew it all along, I KNEW IT! I knew it would happen!"

"JULIA!" I complained, "Will you let me talk?"

Julia kept that goofy smile plastered across her face.

"Okay. We took a picture with the camera he got me for Christmas and Starry Night. Then before I knew it, he has pulling me into him and kissing me. And I didn't want to first, but then I did."

Julia rose her eye brow, "There is more to it than that, girl. I'm not stupid. My cousin is an idiot, he must have did something for him to realize how much you mean to him."

I exhaled quickly, "He threw a bowl of hot soup at me, smashing it into the wall and then kicked me out of the apartment."

She huffed angrily,

"Then he came to find me. We decided to celebrate the holidays. He kissed me, a lot. and I kissed back every time."

Julia smiled again, "You know, you are the only person I ever seen him pay any head too."

I nodded, "I know, same. Other than you and Mirabelle anyway."

Julia's face fell a little, she became a bit serious. "You got his guard down, Chelsea." She declared, "He trusts you. He had a tough life you know? Lots of betrayal and not enough loyalty. You could ruin him if you wanted, you got his heart right in your hands. He might seem tough, but it's all just an act. Look past it." She sighed, "Don't do anything stupid, Chels. He really likes you, It'll ruin him forever."

I sighed, _This mean it's it, huh? I agree never to break his heart- than mean I am practically promising Julia that I'll marry the guy._

_I can't do that, it's a part of the life plan here. But it's not going to happen that way. Vaughn said to be ourselves and don't change- and it just so happens that this Chelsea does some pretty fucking stupid things._

_And as do that cowboy._

_Things have a way of working out on its own. If it's meant to be, the stupid things won't matter._

"I can't promise that I won't do anything stupid," I muttered, "But I do know that I won't break his heart unless I got a good reason too."

Julia looked up at me with her sky blue eyes, and nodded in agreement. _Sure, I didn't make an oath to promise that I wouldn't screw up her cousin, but I didn't say that I would either._

_It's just something she is going to have to be satisfied with._

_I just know one thing. I'm dying to kiss him right now._

"Anyway," Julia announced, "Sabrina is having a New Year's party. You and Vaughn are invited."

I snapped me head up, _Me? Go to Sabrina's? Over my dead body. Last time I checked she was madly head over heels in love with the same prick that tried to take my farm away from me. _

"I know you hate her. But just come, with me."

_Do I hate Sabrina? Hate is one of the strongest words in the world- along with Love. Do I hate anything? I dislike things, but do I hate it?_

_I know one think, I hate the ground Mark Peddle walks on._

"Mark will be there." I stated fiercely.

"No!" She exclaimed, "He disappeared from the island! We don't know where he went! He has been gone since the Starry Night festival."

I stayed silent for a second, pondering. _Did he finally give up on Sabrina? And went to find someone else's farm to harass?_

"Plus, everyone else would love if you went. Denny and Lanna really seemed like they wanted to get you know you and Vaughn! They are realy nice people you know."

_I know they are. Denny seems kind. And I met Lanna before as 'Baby', during my first big solo performance at the club. Her record producer brought her to watch me to 'learn a few things'. I know she wouldn't remember me now. That's a given, I looked like a completely different person then. _

_Anyway, She is a nice girl. She is very considerate._

_But befriending her would be like befriending my past._

_But then again, I was never a bitch. She will never remember me anyway- even my voice sounds a bit different without the strain of high notes on my vocal cords, and the pollution of city smog invading my lungs._

_And Denny could be a good friend for Vaughn as well, it would be nice for him to have a buddy. They are both very hard working._

"You know what? Screw it. I'll come."

Julia smirked, "Yeah? There's only one rule to this party."

"What?" I asked, while picking a unknotted a splinter for a wad of fur. _It's probably a pot luck or something._

"Its formal. Meaning ALL females MUST wear a dress. Including you."

I smirked, using my fingers to pull apart a knot on Sheens leg. "Oh yeah? Luckily for me I don't own any dresses so looks like I'll be going in whatever the heck I want."

Julia rolled her eyes deviously, "I recall seeing a gorgeous red one hanging in your closet."

My heart stopped; _the thought of slipping into that show stopping, glamorous, sexy dress causes me enough stress to give me a fucking heart attack._

_Not alone wear it- out in public._

_Infront of Vaughn. He don't know me like that,_

_And I don't want him too either. _

"You will never," I hissed, "I repeat NEVER, get my into that red dress."

**Thanks to Luna for getting on my case about updating ;) without her I wouldn't have had any inspiration to get it finished!**


	39. Chapter 39: Mussel Shells

**This is sooo long :3**

**enjoy!**

**39: Muscle Shells**

**Chelsea**

"I can't believe you got me into this damn dress….." I hissed at the blonde girl who was rooting at her own hair

"Oh, shut it. It looks great on you, strangely, it don't look as slutty as I thought it would."

I looked at myself in the mirror. _She's right, it don't look slutty at all. Which is strange, my boobs aren't exploding over the top of it like they did the last time I wore it. Instead, they are perfected tucked away. I guess they have gotten a bit smaller since I moved here. I mean, all that carrying rocks and running around all day is going to burn whatever fat I got on my body. Plus, think of the food in the city- full of preservatives, greasy, artificial flavoring, trans fats; Compared to the foods here- ripe off the stem, eaten right away, not even the ounce of fat._

_All that shit if going to make a difference._

"Can I do something with your hair, Chelsea?" Asked the unfamiliar, but long lost voice voice from a different blonde from my singing career- A blonde who have been hovering about my house all day, one that I was a tad bit uncomfortable around. Mainly because of the fact that I was the person that Lanna's record deal cut her for.

I kept gazing in the mirror at myself. _My hair was still tucked away neatly under my red bandana. And oddly enough, I am completely comfortable with wearing it too the party. Of course it didn't even occur to me on how ridiculous that would be._

_I guess I just really didn't give a shit._

_Maybe I should wear it. Vaughn sure would get a hoot and a half out of it, _

"I was thinking giant curls. Your hair is just so long, it would look so beau-"

"No," I growled. _Big curls do look gorgeous in my hair- so gorgeous I was forced to do it every single damn night, Never again._

Lanna frowned at me through the mirror- her round hazel eyes falling into a sorry face. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how uncomfortable you are with me…"

I cocked my head to the side to the tone in her voice, she sounded guilty or upset. "What do you mean?"

She looked down while she brush a piece of my hair from my face, "I dunno, I just figured since Julia vulgarly argued you into wearing at least a little bit of mascara, I could maybe get you to curl your hair. But I understand completely, Julia has been so kind to you and you two are great friends. I guess this is the only real time we ever spoke to each other."

I kept looking at her face_, I didn't want to laugh because she was being way too serious for the situation. It's just ironic humor, sometimes her record guy would bring her to me to teach her some things I knew, things he would have killed for to have in his own recording studio and photo shoots._

_Okay maybe it isn't that funny, but it should be._

_I remember one night she was doing a hit performance at the club. It blew my mind really, how the famour Lanna Myers was going to be performing on that shitty stage with that shitty lighting. But as you know, her record manager really had his interest set on me, he would bring Lanna to always learn a thing or two._

_While flattered the hell right out of me, seeing she was a super star._

_Anyway, that night of her performance- She sat in my make up chair, and I did her make up. I brought out her giant eyes by lining only the top. I told her to only line the top, because she has this annoying habit of lining her whole round eye in a perfect circle- and it always looks so awkward._

_I'm so happy I wore those damn green contacts now. If I had my natural black eyes, she would definitely know it was me. And maybe I am happy I wore all that make up, because she wouldn't have seen my face. It was caked on thick enough to me a latex mask anyway._

_It's a good thing I look so different, if not she would catch on right away._

I looked back up at her face and noticed her eyes were once again, traced the whole 360 degrees around her eyes. I sighed, _No wonder her label dropped her. She has no common sense what so ever, a toddler learns faster- you have to do everything for her because she never catches on herself._

"You can curl my hair if you let me fix your awful eye make up." My lips slipped out, making a fair compromise that really didn't make any sense at all.

_Oh god, I never._

_I don't like make up. Why the heck am I letting my make up guru come back into me? My hands are probably too blistered to hold an eye pencil anyway_.

_I guess I feel bad for her. She is trying desperately to look good, and if she is going to wear make up- she minds as well do it right._

_Plus it could be me repaying her, for getting ditched on her contract. Even though I personally think that I did her a favor. But she probably don't think that way._

Julia snickered from the other side of the room, "Ha, I wouldn't let Chelsea do my make up if my life depended on it."

I snickered, "Shut up, I know what I'm doing here."

Lanna chuckled, "I don't care! She can make me look like a clown for all I care, I'm totally cool with it!"

I smirked, "You do my hair first then, it'll take longer."

I was quite as Lanna brushed through my long hair. _Maybe the curls won't be as wild as they were in my stripped days. I mean, I had a full head up hair then AND a thick ass weave. And Lanna isn't doing any teasing right now, maybe it will just look like those natural curls or something._

_Natural looking or not, it isn't. And I'll hate it too probably. But Lanna is trying to be my friend, and I do like her. I do, she is very sweet and honest. Kind of like Julia._

_I wonder why Julia would be best friends with Natalie when there is a girl on the island who is a lot like her?_

_They say opposites attract, but I disagree- to an extent anyway. Take me and Vaughn, we have our differences but we have just as many similarities._

_That's always a good thing, right?_

_I was nervous of seeing Vaughn today. Just like the day I went to see him in the city, and I was waiting outside. He is the only person that makes me feel that way, I think the thought of Rejection from him frightens the bejezus out of me._

_I was completely horrified that he would have changed his mind about everything- and then when I met him at the docks that he would push on by me while muttering some cold comment._

_I was up all night, thinking of different things he would say to me. He could have said, "Leave me alone." Or, "Forget everything." Or "Don't dare meet me here again." Or worst, he could have walked on by without muttering any cold remark at all- just pretend I didn't exist. That's something he would do to somebody he hated with all his might._

_But he never, I stood there waiting in the snow. I could see his black hat bobbing up and down over the rail on the boat, and I watched him as he gracefully walked down over the ramp that connected the boat to the dock. He was concentrating at his feet, deep in thought about something. He began to walk by, and I shit out my heart when he didn't acknowledge be even the tiniest bit._

_Either he didn't notice me there, or he was pretending I didn't exist._

_I could let him walk on, I should. Maybe he thinks it was all a misunderstanding and the excitement of the holidays was just overwhelming us._

_I could try to pretend nothing ever happened, if it's easier on him. God, it would be hard to forget all those kisses and the words he said to me. Those real words that Vaughn would only say if he really meant something, something so strong that he could possibly frighten himself with_

But I didn't let him walk by, without thinking I reached out and grabbed onto his hand.

_With that, he whipped around with a shocked expression on his face. "Holy shit, you frightened the fuck right outta me, Chelsea."_

I kept looking up at him._ Do I take that as a good sign, or a bad one? Well, he spoke. So I guess it isn't as bad as it could be._

I didn't say anything, I just waited to hear it. But I didn't

_He didn't have to say anything for me to know what he wants. And he made it very, undeniably clear to me on whether or not his intentions last week were real or a lie._

_His violet eyes were dead locked onto my navy ones for a split second- I braced myself for the worst, expecting him to snap back in the other direction and continue on. But instead, he grabbed me hold around my waist and glued his lips onto mine._

_It was a strong, passionate kiss. But it was also gentle and tender. It's weird how Vaughn can do that, he isn't a man of words. He will probably never say up front to anybody "I love you.". _

_And hell, I don't want him too. Not to me anyway, and especially not now, I would feel obligated to say "I love you too". Just like ii did with Mark, and look how that ended._

_And there is a giant difference between Vaughn and Mark. Mark is completely oblivious to when I lie, but Vaughn- he can see right through any lie I tell._

"All done!" Lanna squealed, "And you look beautiful, Chels. You really do."

I looked up in the mirror, and I was right about what it would look like. The curls were large, but very loose. They fell to the middle of my shoulder and elbows- they were very flowly. And she pinned back two pieces that would have been in my face back, showing off my cheek bones well.

_I must say, I'm not big on his whole make up and curling iron scene anymore. But if I could keep curls and make up toned down like this for a scattered blue moon occasion, I wouldn't mind it too much._

"Thank you, it's very nice." I breathed, hating to admit it. But then her amateur eyelids caught my attention, "Now its your turn."

We switched places, and I removed the crime off her eyeballs that she already committed.

I looked down at her naked eyes while I searched for a brown eye pencil. _Personally I like her like this, nothing but natural. I have never seen Lanna natural before. Hell, she wore just as much make up as I did- and she was barely a stage performer._

"Why brown?" she asked, "Why not black eyeliner?"

"Your really pale, and your eyes are so bright. Black would just be too bold. You want a toned down color."

Lanna never made a vocal reply, but she did look at me in a strange way. A way that I couldn't decipher

I shoved it off thoughtlessly, "Remember this, okay? Don't trace around your whole eye ball because you shrink your eyes up. All you need is to like the outer corner thickly, than slowly taper it out to the middle of your eye. See? Don't line the whole upper lid because it will look like too much, so just put light eyeshadow over there." I dapped a tiny bit of gold in the corner of her eye lids, "And then on the outside you should put a bolder color, it will make your eyes pop more without putting the shit on the bottom."

I got out of her way to look in the mirror, but instead of looking into the mirror she kept looking at me. Her face grew serious, as she squinted her eyes a teensy bit- she's questioning herself.

"You remind me of somebody I knew from the city."

My heart raced as the words slipped from her mouth. _Oh crap._

I didn't break my eye contact, I didn't want to look weak. I didn't want to give my secret away, not if I could help it.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Oh! That must be Vaughn!" I exclaimed, words can't even explain on how relieved I am that he showed up at the PERFECT timing to change the subject.

I opened up the door to reveal Vaughn 'Dressed up'. And by dressed up, I mean that he was wearing he typical button up shirt, and his black jeans and cowboy boots. Along with a grungy looking, green tie slung on around the collars of his workshirt.

"Well," Complained Julia sarcastically, "Don't you look just handsome. Did mom really let you leave the house with those dratty old clothes on?"

Vaughn growled, "Mind your own business." Then he directed his attention to me, his face tensing a little, "What n da hell happened to you? You look like one of those fucking Baby dolls."

I frowned at the word Baby, and at his comment. But corrected him anyway- "I think you mean Barbie Doll. And What? You don't like it?"

_Call me crazy, but I was hoping he would think that I would have looked rather attractive in this dress. I'm not saying I wanted him to get a sudden hard on with one glance at me, not that kind of attracted. But I wanted my of a breathing 'wow'_

"Barbie dolls are the idea of perfect, aren't they?" he joked, as he reached out and stuck one of his fingers up in a ringlet, "But as gorgeous as you look right now, curls really ain't your thing. Neither is that crap on your face"

I smiled. _Believe me, cowboy. I know._

"Oh my goddess, Chelsea," Julia gagged, "What did you do to him?"

I snickered, teasing Vaughn, "It's pretty bad when your cousin considers that a complement, Vaughnie."

He narrowed his eyes at me tenderly, "I try."

Julia tried to hide her smirk. S_he probably knew that teasing him to much might chase him off. She is lucky that we talked him into doing this._

_It was a tough thing to do, seeing I my own brain had to talk me into it first._

"Anyway, you three." Julia announced, "Lets go PARTY!"

I shoved on my shoes, and turned to see if my former popstar rival, and currently newest 'friend' was going to come put her shoes on.

_The feeling of fright, guilt, and paranoia- they all hit me like bullets. t felt like I was struck by lightning. Like an atomic bomb was dropped on my heart. Like my brain jumped from a plane and forgot to release the parachute before it smashed into billions of pieces on the ground. Like that glass bowl Vaughn threw at a wall. Like gas being suddenly ignited with fire_

The blonde stood here, mouth agape and doe eyes. Holding a photo in her hands.

_Not just any photo, THE photo. The photo that I keep fucking forgetting to poke away somewhere. The photo of Kai and I sat to the bar right after one of my biggest performances ever._

_The photo where I'm wearing the EXACT same dress as I am right now. Lanna was there that night, and If I'm not mistaken- I can't remember 100% on what happened that night. But I am almost 75% sure that either her friend, or herself MAY have snapped that shot for us that night._

Her eyes kept zooming from the photo, to me. For what felt like forever, until she opened her mouth. "You?" She stuttered, "Wha?" "How?" "Wh-"

"Listen," I hissed, "I'll explain everything later. Preferably when Vaughn is gone back to the city- and when nobody is around. But please right now keep your mouth shut until we talk, please."

Lanna shut her mouth, but her doe eyes remained,

"Please, Lanna." I pleaded, I felt like crying- but there's no point. Crying won't solve this issue, it will just make me look weak. "I'm begging you. I'll even give you 50% of whatever I make on this farm for the rest of our lives."

Lanna nodded, as she brushed by me swiftly to her shoes "I don't want your money. And I deserve to know everything. "

I frowned, expecting her to storm off and never speak to me again. To tell the whole town that I worked at the greasiest club in the city, and that I was really into the cocaine.

But she stood in the door way, waiting for me to turn off my lights. She didn't seem angry at me- surprised, yes- and curious. But I couldn't see anger in those eyes.

I sighed, _the idea of my whole identity resting in the hands on this ditched, betrayed pop star is surreal too me. Would I leave this island if everybody found out my true identity? I wouldn't be looked at as the down-to-earth farmer anymore- I would be the dirty hooker that washed up on the beach._

_What kind of terrible, messed up thing did I do to deserve this karma? And how in the hell am I going to fix it._

_Dammit, I just need a drink. Or a thousand._

**Vaughn**

_This is the most fucking stupid thing I ever went to in my whole life. _I glared around the room, Julia flirting with Elliot, Denny and Lanna chuckling over in the corner, Will and Lilly flirting with eachother, Pierre and Natalie preparing food. _I don't get why the hell they got so much food here, it's only a handful of us- and nobody is fucking eating. What a waste._

_Stupid._

I glanced down at the farmer who was sitting next to me. O_ddly she is quite tonight. I don't know if it's because she is damn shy around these people, or if something is just bugging her to fuck._

"Yer awfully quite," I pointed out with a low voice,

Chelsea shrugged, "Yeah, I guess…" she mumbled, "I'm just not in the mood to celebrate right now I guess."

I nodded, understanding completely. "What are we celebrating again anyway?"

"The end of a good year, and the start of a new one."

_Good year huh? That's the fucking truest thing I ever heard.._

_What's the possibilities of this girl washing up and becoming the farmer on the very island that I fucking deal on? How many girls are there in the world? A fucking lot. So the possibilities is 1 in 109374859435781_

"Yeah, it was a pretty good year." I agreed, "Hopefully next year get better,"

Chelsea mumbled something, it sounded like, "The odds aren't in my favor right now."

"What did you say?" I asked,

She snapped her head up, "Nothing at all!"

I narrowed my eyes, "You said the odds aren't in your favor for a good year. Why?"

_Cause she is dating a prick like you, obviously. You'll find a way to fuck up her life somehow._

She sighed, with that distant 'lying' look on her face again. "I dunno, I guess I'm kinda nervous about starting farming in the spring. That's a while year to screw things up." She chuckled,

I rolled me eyes. _It's a good lie- But it's not enough to believe that's what's she's worrin about. But whatever it is, I'm hope it's nothing about me._ I wrapped my arm around her for reassurance, _Our first form of PDA, _"You'll be fine," I cleared my throat, "I'll help ya when I'm around anyway."

She smiled, "I know. Too bad you're not around more. I missed you the last 2 days."

I snickered nervously; _I don't know how I feel about seeing eachother everyday._ _Luckily I'm not around too often. I would do something to fuck it up._

"Anyway." Chelsea mumbled, "I need alcohol or something, dammit."

I rose my eyebrow, "Seriously?" my eyes followed her as she walked across the room, and poured herself a very large drink of vodka and 7 up.

A very STRONG drink, more vodka than 7 up for sure. Chelsea took a giant gulp as she approached back to her seat.

I watched her drink it quickly.

"Chels. That's awfully strong for a tiny girl who don't drink much." I announced, kind of worried. _I'm not in the damn mood to be lugging a drunk Chelsea Davis over my fucking shoulder tonight._

She snorted, "Ha, you don't know how much I can or can't handle."

I glared at her. "I'm sure as hell that you can't handle any more than 3 glasses of that shit."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah? Challenge accepted, cowboy." Then she smirked, "And what happens if I win?" As she took the glass to her lips and chugged it down without a breath. Than finished it off by slamming the glass down on the counter.

_What the fuck have I started. This is exactly why I would find a way to screw her up, she'll be a damn drunk yet._

"Whatever you want." I grumbled, disagreeing with this whole thing. _She is going to be so sick in the morning. I can see it now, trying to make her stay in bed while she fights to get up._

Chelsea smirked, "Anything at all? Well then I'll hold ya too it."

I nodded, _There is no way in hell that she will win that 'bet'. She is what? Fucking 100 pounds?_

_Maybe more, but whatever. Either way- she can't fucking do it. She ain't made for it._

"Glass 2, be right back." She giggled, as she walked back over to the liquor table. She walked soberly and poured up her vodka very steadily.

_I figured she would be fuckin shaky now- This one'll hit her for damn sure._

She sat back down with me, touching my shoulder and pulling me in a little closer to her. "I'm back, Cowboy!" she mumbled.

Sign #1 of a drunk girl. Getting a little touchy and bubbley.

"Hey." I scoffed, pushing her hair out of her pretty face. _I like her straight hair, but I guess these curls are kinda alright too._

I looked at her whole outfit. _She don't look like Chelsea. Not at fucking all._ She is wearing this short sparkly red dress that was a little loose in the waist. Her hair was long and curled, she was wearing a pair of high heels- so big that I have never seen a girl on this island wear ever in their lives.

Mainly because they can't walk in them, but it looks like Chels can handle them just as good as she could go bare foot.

"Aren't those hard to walk in?"

Chelsea looked down at her feet, and shrugged, "Not after you get use to them."

Something on her little feet caught my attention- white, and pink marked were chiselled into her feet per mentally. _They looked a lot like fucking blister scars_,

"Why are there scars on your feet?"

She looked down and frowned, "Those are from before I was use to stilettos."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Why in the hell would you want to get use to something that tears your skin apart?"

She leaned back and sighed, She looked across the room. Her eyes followed after Lanna- but I'm sure she is just dazed off. "You'll do anything for Money when you're broke."

I was about to ask how in the fuck wearing heels would help her make money- but before I could get a word out she was still walking gracefully across the floor. Not showing one sign of intoxication.

_Fuck, maybe I might lose this._

She came back with two glasses- the same thing she was drinking before, plus something a bit manlier for me.

"What's that?" I asked,

"Whiskey and coke, for you."

"Why?"

She shrugged, "Sometimes you taste like whiskey when I kiss you."

I snickered, "Odd, seeing I haven't drunk before I have kiss you."

"Well then maybe you're just intoxicating to me."

Well, that threw me right the fuck back. _What the fucking hell do I say back to that?_

_Do I play cool? Or just say the first thing on my damn mind?_

"You taste like peaches." My stupid lips mumbled.

_What the fuck Vaughn? That's definitely not what you fuckin say back to that._

Chelsea just laughed, "Odd, I'm not a fan of peaches. I don't like the gritty texture they have."

I shrugged, "I do, I like fruit. It's sweet."

"That's good to know." She squeaked, "Glass 3 is almost down."

I squinted at her somewhat still too sober eyes, "Odd." I grumbled to myself, "I figured I would be lugging you home on my shoulder by now."

"Don't underestimate me, cowboy." Then she laughed, "I'm capable of more than you think."

I sighed, "Yeah, I just can't see you drinking- Or bein drunk at that matter." I looked up at her dazed face, "I guess you seemed too level headed to be at stupid shit like that."

Her face lite up with a smile, "Why, Thank you!" laughing, "But I use to get loaded a nice bit. Be right back."

She jumped off and skipped over to the bar, grabbing another drink.

And another. And another, and another, and another, and another- as the night rolled on.

"Chelsea." I mumbled irritated, "Your fucking loaded."

"Na-uh." She disagreed.

We weren't sitting on the chairs anymore- I was stood against the fancy bar, and I led Chelsea to a tall stool to sit on.

She grabbed a plate of fucking mini carrot sticks and munched on them loudly.

"If you expect me to kiss you with that on your breath later, you got another thing coming." I whispered quietly into her ear- cautious of others hearing. We haven't spoke on going public. "Especially if you're gonna be throwing up later, which I'm 98% sure you will be."

"Don't be foolish, Vaughn," She spoke with her mouth full of carrot, "I ain't gonna get sick, I never does when I drink."

I rolled my eyes, handing her some water to try to sober her up, "Yeah? And when was the last time you were drunk?"

She stopped everything she was doing to think. It was obviously hurting her, thinking back through fucking time so hard. "Uhhhh…" she probed her brain.

_I minds as well fucking help her out._

"Well, darling." I cleared my throat, "Your boat sank in the middle of spring. And I haven't seen you drink since you got here."

She nodded, "Oh yeaaaaaaaaaaaah! I was loaded that night, the rain on the ferry sobered me up."

I screwed up my face, "Seriously?"

She laughed, "No shit. A sober mind wouldn't just jumped on the first ferry from the city! Of course I was a little buzzed."

I scoffed, "And here I thought you came here to get away from everything else."

She sighed, leaning tiredly up against the wall- closing her deep midnight eyes. "Technically I was on my way to Europe- I think." She paused to think about that for a second, "I washed up here. Meant to happen I spose."

I kept looking straight ahead. For someone drunk, _Chels is still Chelsea. _

_Molly-fuck, you couldn't even look at that when she was drinking. Drove me fucking insane- I only put up with it cause the teenager version of Vaughn thought she was the hottest thing since a fucking jalapeno pepper._

_But Chelsea, I could probably listen to her all night- drunk or sober._

"I Just can't believe it! That damn jerk!" Cried a girl from behind us,

I turned around so see what was up, Chelsea's eyes were already fixated on the situation.

"What's wrong, Sabrina?" Lily questioned, rubbing the crying girls shoulder

"H-h-he never e-e-ven came back! Ma-a-rk was suppose to b-be here, but he never!" She hiccupped, absolutely fucking screeching.

_Looks like the Mark fucked shit up again with the woman he supposingly 'loves'. What a load of bull shit, I bet he is skipped that damn town to find someother girl's life to ruin._

_Good riddance, as long as he is away from Chels._

Lily took her into a hug, "Oh, Sabby." She comforted, "I'm sure he will show up! I'm sure he will be back, he loves you!"

Then Sabrina wailed hard, "He isn't coming! And h-h-h-e don't l-l-l-ove me, look." She pulled a crumbled up piece of paper from her pocket, and Lily read it.

"Fuck this shit." Chelsea mumbled, "I don't know why the hell I'm here anyway. Sabrina hates me guts anyway, she is a bitch," She jumped off the stool , stumbling a little bit in her shoes.

I reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her back, She glared daggers at me- opening her mouth to speak. I cut her off "Sit down where you Belong, Chelsea."

She tried to pull the arm from my grip, "I don't know the damn point of even being here, Cowboy." She threatened, "Let go of my or I'll hook you in the face."

I chuckled, as she tipped in her heels a little again. "Sit back down to the bar, with those high heels on." I sighed, "You'll have yer neck broke yet."

Her face fell into a frown that resembled a puppy dog face, "I don't want to see her. It makes me sick"

I chuckled, "Come here, Cutie." I reached out and pulled her into me, kissing her lightly on the forehead, "Dammit, Ya don't have to worry about them anymore. They won't ever fucking hurt ya, as long as I'm here. They know better den that"

She nodded, and stood back to look up at me with her giant navy eyes. "I know."

xxXXxx

The rest of the night was the closet to fun that it could possibly get. We drank- a lot. We danced, un-fucking-fortunately.

Chelsea danced, anyway. I just fucking stood there and let her move my damn hands- at least I think that's what I did, I can't really damn remember.

Chelsea leaned up against a wall, shutting her eyes very drowsily.

I chuckled. S_he's fuckin cute._

"Chelsea," I whispered, holding her up right, "Come on, lets get you home."

Her midnight colored eyes opened drowsily, speaking nonsense "I wasn't loaded after 3 drinks. And you said you'd do anything that I needed."

I nodded, "Yup I will," agreeing with her to get her to fucking cooperate with me, "now come with." Reaching up and lightly holding her shoulder and her waist- Directing her towards the door.

"Are you bringing her home?" A concerned voice asked me, I turned around to see that it was Lanna, the girl that was randomly at Chelsea's today.

I shrugged, "I guess so. I never seen her drunk before, she seems like she's a sleeper."

Lanna snickered, "I'm sure she can handle her liquor just fine."

I screwed up my face in confusion. _That girl is weird._

_Maybe Lanna is drunk too, and she don't know what the hell she is getting on with. _

"Uh yeah, sure. Bye."

I opened up the door slowly, And began to walk home with her dragging beside me.

"Vaughn?" her little voice squeaked.

I only grunted in reply. Hopinh she wouldn't keep talking, just that she would fall asleep.

"What time is it?"

I looked at my watch, "11:46. Why?"

Chelsea mumbled, "Lets go to the beach, just until New Years. Then we can go to my place."

Frowning, I disagreed, "No, you're pretty drunk, sweetie"

I don't know why the fuck I called her sweetie. I guess she is just so damn vulnerable and with me guiding her around like a little rag doll- its just damn instinct or something.

"You said you'd do whatever favor I wanted." She fought.

I sighed, Turning around and walking towards the beach with her. _She likes that kinda thing. Maybe the sound of the waves will put her to sleep- I don't care if I gotta carry her home. I lug around sacks of fodder heavier than her._

When we approached the sand, she collapsed and curled up into a ball. I sat down and pulled her head onto my lap.

_She is so fucking loaded right now, it's not even funny. She can barely keep her damn eyes open- I wouldn't even say she don't even know if she was in this fucking world- or out right now. _

I bet the whole world is spinning so quickly on her right now

"Look-" she mumbled sluggishly, reaching out and grabbing a full mussel shell from the ground. "Do you know what this is?"

"It's a mussel shell." I stated,

She nodded, as she used whatever strength that the alcohol never poisoned to ply the shell. "There is something special about mussel shells- A very interesting fact."

"Don't leave me in suspense." I grumbled, just wishing she would fall asleep.

"Just look at the inside of it,"

I took a half into my hands and observed it, all I seen was purple and pink. "What about it?"

She yawned, "Wanna know the first thing I ever thought about when I looked at you?"

"Well, yer brain is scattering all over the place tonight." I chuckled, "What does that have to do with the mussel shell?"

"Everything." She exclaimed , "I thought, 'his eyes are the exact same colors as the insides of a mussel shell'" She breathed heavily

I smiled, as I flipped the shell over in my hands- observing it even more. "Yeah, I guess it is. It's pretty gay for a guy to have purple eyes."

Chelsea painfully shook her head, "No way. I think they are amazing."

I kept fiddling around with the mussel shell, until I realized something. "I have another interesting fact about mussel shells."

"Wa?"

I smirked, looking at the outside of it, "See the outside of the shell?" running my fingers from the bright sky blue to the black, "Your eyes are the same shade as that." Pointing to the so-blue-its-practically-fucking-black part.

Chelsea looked at it, and sighed, "Oh god," she mumbled, falling back into the sand again. "I'm way too drunk to comprehend the color. I can't even see it."

I laughed.

"I have a 3rd interesting fact about mussels." She whispered,

"Yeah?"

"Yup," she gently reached out and pulled my hand that was clutching one half of the shell so it was lined up with her own, "Listen good, cowboy. Cause it hurt my brain to think this up."

I nodded playfully,

"All mussels got another half that is separated from them. And they fit perfectly together with that half. My half," She said holding her own up, "And your half," she reached out and grabbed mine, "Fit perfectly together."

I nodded, Drunk Chelsea kept blabbing on.

"It's kinda like people, you know? There is a half out there somewhere that fits someone perfectly. So as long as you always keep your half of the shell, and I keep mine- we will fit together perfectly."

I laughed. I actually full heartedly laughed. I'm not 100& sure if it was because the whiskey made me take it humously, or because whatever she is rambling on about is fucking random and hilarious.

"Never lose it, Promise?"

I glanced down at the mussel shell- The pink and purple complemented with the dark blues on the other side. Its like the two of us. _I know that I'll never find it in me to get rid of that dirty washed up shell._ "Promise."

It was our comfortable quiet silence again for several minutes, until she interrupted "What time is it now?"

I looked down at my watch, it's almost fucking midnight. I sat her up and I whispered the count down as I pressed my lips against her shoulder first. "10," I decided to do this until I reached her mouth. "9" I kissed her collar bone, "8" I kissed going up her neck, "7" "6" "5" I reached her jaw bone, "4", and landed one to her cheek "3", to the corner of her mouth, "2".

I didn't even have to say one, as our lips crashed together fiercely. _I hate to say it, but this was only our second fucking kiss of the day. And it was just as incredible as the first- like Gray said, who gives a fuck on how damn nervous ya are? Just fucking kiss the shit outta her._

_And that's exactly what I'm doin. Although it would be a bit more fucking pleasant it she didn't taste like a disgusting mixture of damn carrots and fucking vodka._

Suddenly she pulled away from me- leaving me craving for her more.

_Fuck, I'm starting to sound like a damn pussy._

"Vaughn, I-" She turned around, urging, "BLUAAAH"

_Oh great. I knew it was fucking coming at some point. But it just HAD to be during our good making out session_

I reached out and pulled her hair back with my hands, rubbing her shoulder blades. "Is there carrots in it?" I joked.

"It's not even funny." She snapped saucily, "Fuck off."

I chuckled, she gets q dirty mouth when she is drinking. She continued to throw up on the beach.

_Looks like I'll be looking after my girlfriend tonight._

_Girlfriend. _

_I'm calling her my girlfriend. I don't even know what she is. I just know that I wouldn't ever consider talking about half the things I do with her to anyone else. Or to do have the shit I do for her for anyone else. Or to fall asleep on anybody else's sofa. Or to pull back anyone elses hair while they throw up carrot chunks out on the beach._

_Or even fucking kiss anyone else at 12:00 on New Years eve._

_Dammit, Chelsea is definitely my Girlfriend._

_And I'm definitely fucking drunk to even be thinking that shit right now. _

She fell backwards into my chest, whipping away any excess barf that was surrounding her mouth.

"Disgusting." I mumbled, as I scooped her up into my arms- heading towards her house.

_I gotta get her home in bed._

I walked along the path. _It's fucking weird how the seasons change so fast here. I swear, there is not the single patch of snow left on the ground- and I even see a flower growing over by the Diner._

_I never noticed shit like that before. Fucking drunk._

I pushed open the door and laid Chelsea on her bed.

"Pajamas please." She mumbled, I'm pretty sure she was sleeping. I nodded and opened up her drawers to reveal fluffy pajama pants and her baggy beer shirts. This one said, "Nothing good happens after 2 am. Go home, or get so hammered that you can't remember."

_This girl is so damn strange…_

"Here." I mumbled, trying to hand it to her. But she held her two arms straight in the air.

_What the fuck. If she insisting that I change her into her other clothes? I don't think so. That's like, violating. Isn't it?_

_What if she isn't wearing a bra?_

"I'm too drunk to do it Vaughn, come on" she whined tiredly, swaying backwards a little bit.

I grumbled a little, "Fuck Chelsea. The shit you make me do. You owe me for this."

I pulled the dress up over her tiny body- reveling everything. Her stomach and her legs, and of course, she was wearing a bra. _Thank the fucking goddess, I would have had to have booted from this house and left her here naked if her breast were fucking hanging out_.

_I'd never look at her the same again._

I pulled the shirt down over her soft body. And lifted her jacked legs to haul her pants up over.

_I'm pissed off to say it, but as beautiful and cute as she is- I find the the most sexual appealing person I ever laid eyes on in my fucking life._

_I wouldn't mind just keeping her in her bra and underwear, tucking her under the blankets and cuddling in behind her._

_I wouldn't dream of molesting her or anything. I bet that the rest of her body is just as warm and soft as her cheeks._

_Another Pussy thing for me to say. I'm fucking loaded._

_But it's true as fuck. Maybe it's the fact that I haven't been with a girl in a few years- and the idea of a holding a girl that I really like isn't too awful._

_Sure, Chelsea fell asleep with me on her sofa a few weeks back- but that wouldn't be the same as now. I didn't know I liked her this much then, I was just fucking afraid of getting told off or whatever._

_What the fuck would she do if she woke up with my fucking arms wrapped around her?_

_I said that we should do what we want to, because that's what got us here._

_And right now I wouldn't mind sleeping in the same bed as her._

I sighed, as I unzipped the overnight bag that I left here earlier. Knowing I would probably end up here all night. I took off my shirt and slipped into a pair of pajama pants.

I tucked Chelsea into the warm blankets, and tied her hair back into a pony tail. I poured up a glass of water and laid it by her bed, along with the trash can from the bathroom. Just in case she decided to regurgitate everywhere again.

Sighing, Whatever was left to my sober mind- it was in a heated argument with my drunk mind.

_The sober one had me looking towards the sofa- knowing it was the respectful thing to do. To go and sleep on the couch while drunk Chelsea is dead in her bed._

_The drunk thoughts are to jump under the bed sheets with her, and wrap my damn arms around her and pull her into me so tight that her ribs fucking cracks._

_It sounds stupid as fuck, and It's not something I would normally urge to do._

_Maybe I'm drunk too, but I just don't realize it. I did drink a nice fucking bit. _

_Besides, if I do sleep in the same bed as her- I won't touch her parts or rape her or anything._

_I don't want to. I like Chelsea a lot, but I respect her even more._

_Which is why I should sleep on the damn sofa._

_But I like her too much to spend 8 hours being 20 feet away from her._

_Which is fucking pitiful._

I groaned, as I let me hopefully drunk mind take over. _I turned down the bed sheets on my side of the bed and slid under it along side of her_. I placed one arm under her neck- and I wrapped an arm around her puny waist and pulled her back into my stomach.

She still smells like peaches and sunshine- and so does her pillows. It's pretty sweet.

_I turned the sheets down on MY side of the bed._

_MY side. What gives me the fucking right to consider this MY side of the bed?_


	40. Chapter 40: Symbols of Love

** Holy, another long chapter. Honestly, I started and couldn't even reach 2000 words, then before I know it I start rembling and I each almost 9000. I have to stop rambling! But I don't care cause this may possibly be my only fan fic, so I minds as well use all my ideas. I hope you all don't mind the long chapters :( I noticed I didn't get as many reviews as usual, I know sometimes when I read super long ones I kind of lose interest as well. I could have cut it in half, but I figured that it's all going to be read anyway so whatever- less work for me. I went into detail about my idea of the Harvest Goddess and the Blue feather. I never really read much in other fics on where the Blue Feather comes from- so I went all nerdy and went to town with it lol. Probs to you people who know what an Articuno is ;) Enjoy reading! **

**Chelsea**

_I was definitely hammered last night. _My throat was sticking together, and my head was throbbing. _Something I grown immune to- but also something I never felt in a long time._

_A hangover._

"Ughhhhh." I moaned, as refused to open my eyes. _Maybe if I keep them closed I'll fall back to sleep._

I felt something rustle the bed sheets next to me, _What the hell?_

I turned my neck in the direction of the movement- to reveal the most gorgeous eyes that you could ever possibly imagine waking up to in the morning. In my bed.

_I didn't have sex with him, did I? I fucking hope not. I don't want to just give myself to him so quick, I'm not easy._

_I don't think we did, I would definitely remember if I let someone that hot rattle me._

_What is he doing in bed with me anyway? At his house last week he kicked up a fuss over it._

I teased, "The sofa is over there, Cowboy."

Vaughn chuckled as he reached out to graze my cheeks, "You looked so cozy, and the sofa looked empty."

I looked up at the ceiling smiling. _2 seasons ago I didn't think life could get any better- I was wrong. Vaughn makes is a million times better, he gives me hope in people. And in myself, because honestly- what would I do if Vaughn wasn't around?  
>I wouldn't be alive, that's for sure. A wolf would have eaten me.<em>

"What are ya thinkin about?"

I turned over, and snuggled my face into his chest. _This felt a little awkward, since we are doing these 'first'. First kiss, First drunk, third time sleeping together- but first time as a couple. It's odd, the idea of me and Vaughn getting all personal._

_Who would have thought?_

"This is random, you know?" I whispered in his ear, "How we just randomly got to this point."

Vaughn chuckled, "Random, but worth it."

He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me into him tighter, breathing into my neck. _I could stay in this bed right now forever. Something I never did with Kai, as soon as we were 'finished' I would high tail it from him bed, and we would separate as soon as possible._

_Not with Vaughn. Hell, we didn't even have sex and he still got me absorbed onto him like a leach._

"I have so much work to do today, Julia never did a thing." Vaughn groaned to himself,

I snickered, remembering her complaining about how heavy everything was and that it was not fair. She's funny.

I nodded, while I moved off of him to let him sit up.

"Ugh, I don't really want you to move." He mumbled hesitantly,

I smirked, knowing that his bluntless about this was something he was kind of freaked out over. _Hell, I am too._

I looked out towards with window, hearing the birds chirping and the sun trying to shine through my curtains. _The first day of Spring. _"I have to get up too. I have to start my first full year on my farm. I want to do it with a hop in my step."

Snickered, he teased, "A hop in your step? More like a hangover swimming through your brain all day."

_Great, he's right= Back to my old ways, hung over for work. For the first day of a new year. Wonderful,_

_Or I can look at getting drunk on the last day of last year saying good bye to my old life forever._

_Yeah, I'll look at it that way!_

Smiling, I jumped out of bed, went to the bathroom to wash off my face, combed my hair and shoved my bandana on the right full place on my head. My curls fell a little loose last night, but barely. They are still in there, making pretty twist form under my bandana. It's very natural looking- although it isn't natural. I was very tempted to wash them out. _Nah, I'll work today until my blood, sweat and tears makes my hair fall straight._

I smirked at my reflection. _I may be starting the year off hung over, but at least I'm not going to be led in bed waiting to shoot up._

I went towards my closet and picked out my usual work clothes; a cut off pair of jeans, a yellow tank, and an orange haul over- it's my favorite. Not very matchy, the only thing that matches is my flaming red bandana and red rubbers. But I guess the color scheme goes well together- orange, yellow and red, like fire.

"I'll be on fire today." I chuckled at the metaphor,

"Well I certainly hope not." Joked Vaughn from the kitchen, "I don't wanna have to go treatin any third degree burns today."

I sat to the table as he handed me a slice of toast, "Not literally, I just mean my clothes are the same colors as flames."

Vaughn raised his eyebrows skeptically, "Yeah? Cool, but I don't see what that has anything to do with being on fire."

Rolling my eyes, I growled "Use your imagination for a change."

Shoving on his boots, he turned and his violet eyes awe struck me again. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes were glimmering with optimism. "You'll see."

"You'll see"? _What? Does he have something planned?_

I jumped out of my chair and jogged to my door, swinging open the door after her. "Hey!" I called out after the cowboy who was strutting down over the path, "What do you mean by that?"

He kept walking forward, not feeling the need to turn around and reply to me. "I said you'll see." He called back, with a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

Rolling my eyes, I snickered- _What a damn mystery. I swear, it would kill him to tell me anything_

I turned to face the horror that stood before me.

"Holy…" I mumbled, my eyes screamed at my horrible field.

_It's just as bad as it was last spring. I swear, half of this shit wasn't even on it yesterday. Where the heck did it all come from?_

_It probably works its scummy way up from depths of hell. _

I groaned, as I hauled my ass over to the tool shed to take out the stuff I needed. First, an axe- for the millions of logs everywhere. Second, a hammer- for all the abnormally large rocks sprinkled on top of the field- just like someone used a salt shaker over it all. And there is weeds everywhere too, but I sooner just haul it all out with my hands. At least it won't tire me out as fast.

I hopped over the twigs and rocks and shit, entered my barn to be greeted by the Second tremendous mess I would have to face- and hopefully for the rest of the year.

"Guys!" I complained, "What did you do?"

One of the grunted in response on the right time. I gawked around, food everywhere. Shit, I forgot to put the food anyway yesterday. And got everything spread around everywhere.

"Why today…." I huffed, _I already have enough to do today. And now I have to do this AND clean my fields, AND toil land, AND hopefully plant all my seeds._

_And, I'm feeling hungover- which is completely stupid on my part._

I groaned, as I started in on this hell of a day. Not as bad as stripping, but just bad enough to give me a horrible back tomorrow morning.

"What a great start to a new year." I mumbled.

xXXxx

"Wow." I panted, letting my body fall against the cold spring soil.

_I finished it- well, not really._

_I still have to go to Chen's to buy some seeds_, _and I gotta plant that._

BUT! I'm done the hard, muscle aching, blistering work! I let myself lie there for a while, finally having a break. _What time is it? Like, close to 5, I'd say. Hopefully Chen will still let me in… I really want to get vegetables planted before I go to sleep tonight- if not, I know I would be able to sleep peacefully._

_You know you have a satisfying life when your biggest worry is over whether or not you got seeds in the ground._

I stopped absently mindedly watching the clouds, and lightly shut my eyes for a while. I could hear robin birds chirping madly in the backround, something I never really heard before. _They sound so pleasant and joyful- they must be happy that it's finally spring, and that everything is coming back to life again._

I listened to their tunes a little longer, it was nice. It added peace to the quietness, and it was music. Something I left in a former life- but also something that is innocent and not harmful. _Probably the only heartbreaking thing I could ditch, a talent._

_I'll sing again, when it's time. _

_I know it sounds stupid- that I'm taking orders from Kai and strictly obeying them._

_I'm obeying a man that I haven't seen in a year, that was one of the major parts of my shitty lifestyle, the guy who shares the same permenet skin ink as me- my biggest regret in life. Something that I have to live with and die with._

_But I know Kai's what Kai is getting at, people can use me for a talent like singing. So, I'll sing when I know what I'm doing is meant for me, and when I know nothing can change my mind._

_Farming is amazing. It's everything I could dream for; Caring for animals, mending and growing crops to feed everyone, planting flowers, sweating all day in the sun- it has my name written all over it for sure, I can't imagine myself ending up doing anything else. _

_It's not that I'm not ready to commit myself to it- I'm petrified too, Committing your life to ONE thing forever, It's crazy kind of. Change is suppose to happen._

_Besides, this farm life fantasy may be over very soon- God forbid, please! Lanna knows,She knows my past, what I did. She knows about Kai and I, and how we would screw all the time. She knows the things I sang about, and the dance moves I mastered. She knew how fake I looked, what drugs I did, how drunk I would get._

_She knows it all, and she could so easily ruin my life. My world is like a little stress ball in her hands- she can squeeze and squeeze as hard as she wants, and I'll bend to the best of my ability to do anything to satisfy her. Blackmail- It's the worst possible thing anybody could ever do._

My stomach started to fill with anxiety, stress. It's too much to handle, and it's not even in my control.

I shut my eyes tighter, and opened my ears looser. Trying to block out all the awful thoughts of being ridiculed and getting kicked off the island for not following the Harvest Goddess's ways. Or being treated like a child for all the immature and nasty things I have done that is not considered adult. Or even being just mistreated, I like being this person in the backround doing all the hardwork. I don't want to be acknowledged as a dirty whore.

I focused harder on the beautiful music the birds were chirping, it's so relaxing. _I'm going to have to buy some bird seed when I get more fodder- I'd like to keep those birds around all year long._

Unvolunteeringly, my body decided to lift itself off the ground. Remembering I had more things to finish off before that sun sets tonight.

I journeyed along that path to Chen's store- picking up any herbs or flowers that I passed by. _I can pass this stuff in for money as well, which is awesome. I can use my wild life scrap money to save up for things I would like to have in my home. I wouldn't mind having a washer and dryer… using the brook and scrub board to wash clothes makes me feel old, plus I won't have to worry about my clothes blowing away while I'm working. _

A bamboo shoot caught my attention- as I bent over to pick it up and bumped my head up against something hard. Gripping the Bamboo in one hand, and my forehead in the other- I looked into a set of pinkish brownish colored eyes, hidden under a messy mop of blonde hair that sat under a purple top hat.

"Hey Pierre." I greeted awkwardly, seeing this was my first time speaking to him. _Someone like Vaughn would just walk away- but I would prefer to see why he was so close to me in the first place_ "What's going on?"

He patted a pinkish colored bump that was forming on his own forehead, "Nothing at all, just out searching for ingredients to work on something new." His eyes directed to the bamboo shoot in my hands, "Too bad that's the only bamboo shoot around…" his voice wandered off.

I looked up at him, and then at the bamboo shoot. _Sure, it's worth like 500 G. But I mean, if Pierre wants it he can definitely have it. I bet whatever he is planning on making out of it will be a whole of a lot better than lying around in a shipment box for a whole night. _ I held out the plant to him, and he stared at it relentlessly.

"You're giving it to me?" He gasped, "But that's the rarest ingredient out there, and it's also worth the most. You can get 500 G for that, you know?"

I chuckled at his reaction at somebody doing something that wasn't selfish for a change. _Well he goes out with a bitch, of course he feels a little surprised by a show of gratitude. _

"Yeah, sure. Why not? You will probably make something good out of it while it's fresh, instead of it rotting in the shipment box for a night." I insisted, pushing my hand closer to his.

He stared down at it hesitantly, and looked up at my face for reassurance. I nodded at him- _god, it's like telling a child that he can have a sip of alcohol- scared shitless that they will get in deep trouble if they act on it. Shit baked that it's a trap and that he will get spanked._

Finally, He agreed by reaching his hand out, and without hesitation I laid the bamboo shoot in his hands.

"Thanks, Chelsea!" He exclaimed excitedly, "I'll make sure to let you test some of whatever it is that I make! Thanks a billion!"

I chuckled as he skipped away, but I stopped when pink hair from a window in the house closet to me caught my attention. I realized that Natalie watched the whole scene- and was now throwing knifes at me in her mind.

_She has nothing to worry about there, thats for sure. Pierre is cute and all- but I'm definitely more into the strong, silent type._

Smirking with a chuckle, I shrugged my shoulder back at her mockingly- making her roll her eyes and stomp off. I'm not sure what I was trying to prove- nothing at all really. I just promised myself that I would stop letting her push me around, so I'll fight fire with fire if I got to.

I approached the supermarket, and greeted Chen with a smile as I laid all of my desired seeds onto his counter.

"That'll be 10,000 G please."

I nodded, as I handed him over the cash,

"You a lot of seeds here," he pointed out, "Are you sure you can handle it? You will be extremely busy all season."

I nodded, "I'll never know until I give it a shot," I spoke the words, but my mind wasn't in it. I didn't care how much work I would have to do anyway. My mind was absorbed into the most beautiful colored royal blue feather I has ever seen in my life, if you looked at it from a certain angle you could see a gorgeous aqua shimmer. "What is that?"

He looked in the path of the object my mind was locked on, and he let out a friendly chuckle. "Oh yes. You're a city girl, of course you wouldn't know what that is."

_Come on, _I thought aggravated, _Don't leave me in suspense here…_

Taking his sweet time, and gently picked out the box the feather was lodging in and laid it on the counter infront of me- allowing me to gently smooth down the shaft of the feather. I was nervous to touch the barbs of it, it looked way to delicate like it would break under my touch.

"That is an ancient symbol of love." He whispered, with tone of drama in his voice- _a little too much in my opinion, but maybe he wanted it that way. _"It is said that back when the Harvest Goddess walked this earth, she was a beautiful human bachelorette searching for love- just like every other young lady. But the day the earths living organisms began withering away, she was chosen by the spirits to rule because of her tremendous power to love and care about so much. But, the spirits told her the worst thing that a pure 19 year old girl could hear- that becoming a goddess will mean that she cannot commit herself to a lover … ever, and that she will have to serve the earth for the rest of her life all alone."

I glanced up at him, feeling kind of bad for the harvest goddess- if she even ever existed anyway.

He smirked when he seen that he had my attention. Clearing his throat, he continued "She thought about all the sacrifices she would have to give up. She would have to sacrifice of falling in love for the first time, her first kiss, her marriage, giving her virginity to the man of her dreams, birthing a child, growing old, and dying. She couldn't have any of it- yet she had much bravery, more than expected of her. She knew that only she had the power to save the world- if not, everyone would die anyway. Her biggest quality is her selflessness, her love for others. So without hesitating she accepted the task. Throwing all the possibilities of having any normal life away."

I looked back down to the feather, trying to figure out how it would symbolize anything.

"The spirits were so surprised that she reached her decision so quickly. They thought it would take years for her to fully commit- but she was understanding. Her gratitude showed the spirits how truly honored they should be to have her as a Goddess, so decided to grant her one favor- a loop hole to the situation."

He cleared his throat again, "They made a rule, that she may marry under one condition, but the condition was the closest thing to impossible as it could get… That's where the feather comes in. The Goddess name was a magical name, one that was very uncommon. was named after a specific bird. Her name is Eboni Articuno, Articuno after the legendary bird that was very rare, so rare that there is only one in this world."

I nodded my head, hearing about the Articuno bird before in school. But I barely remember

"The rule was that if a man was really worthy enough to marry someone as powerful as the Harvest Goddess and deserves her undying love, he had to complete a task. This task was to obtain the specfic feather that rests over the heart on the Articuno bird, but the bird could not be killed because as long as the bird lived, so did the love inside the feather- the man to obtain the feather without killing and find the goddess would be the man worthy of the dedication of her life."

He smirked, "To make matters even more impossible, the Articuno bird have never been proven to have existed, therefore everybody thought it was a load of junk. So the bird would have been extremely difficult to find, he was considered as real as Big Foot- and to make matters worse, he is extremely vicious. They say that he can summon the powers of the Water element and can kill anybody who crosses him. So if the idea of it taking years to find him never turned any bachelors away- the idea of being killed over something that might be simply all a myth, certainly did."

_Holy hell, talk about tough luck. The poor goddess had nothing going for her whatsoever. Impossible isn't even the word, all I had to do to find Vaughn was sink a boat and wash up on shore. _

"Did anybody ever find it?" I asked,

Chen smiled, "Of course! A powerful man by the name of Jack. He wasn't even looking for the bird, he never even heard of the legend when he found it."

_Oh just her luck. Buddy found the bird and probably ran the other direction, leaving that one feather to free her behind._

"That means they never married?" I frowned, "If he didn't hear of the legend, how did he know what feather to take?"

"Jack approached the Articuno, and the Articuno became peacefully from the man's presence. A very rare sign, since it is said that nobody stands infront of the legendary bird and are able to tell the tale. The man didn't know he had to take a feather from the birds chest, but something was telling him too. A strong gut feeling told him to approach the bird and to remove a feather from over it's heart. And he did. He had no idea what provoked him to do so, he almost never. He was afraid to approach it because of its size, plus he thought plucking a feather from a giant bird would be a completely stupid idea. But he did it anyway, he couldn't help it."

I smiled,

"It took three years of not knowing the point of the Blue Feather, he still didn't hear of the legend. Jack was a wanderer, looking for something in life that he just couldn't find. He loved everything, he enjoyed everything he ever tried- but something in his mind told him to keep going, to keep wandering, because something was out there waiting for him. He didn't know what exactly, but he listened to his soul and he traveled. One day he stumbled across Mineral Town, and for some strange reason he was drawn to the water spring in the forest. He would spend every second of his day there, from dawn to dusk. No one understood why he liked sleeping there in the open, he didn't even know himself. He would say 'For the first time in my life, I feel like a belong somewhere.'. Now of course everyone thought this was a load of baloney."

I chuckled lightly, _of course it would be something society would frown open._

"One day he slipped in the mud, landed right on his back- his jacked with caked with mud. He decided to wash it out in the spring."

His voice got lower and more dramatic, "Little did he know, the feather was in his jacket- as he was bringing it with him to the market to sell for money for food. Faith was on his side, not allowing him to sell the feather."

"As soon as the feather touched the water, the Harvest Goddess was summoned to that spring. She finally revealed herself to a man for the first time in 100 years, a man who completed the challenge, a man who was worthy of her love. Now, as soon as Jack laid his eyes on her, he instantly fell madly in love. He then understood why he had this second conscious haunting him, telling him what and what not to do. He understood why animals flocked to him. He understood why he would sleep next to that pond on cold rainy nights. He was the only man in this world that was made for her, they were true soul mates, and faith brought them together."

Chen took the feather from under my gaze and stored in back into the cabinet, "Now it's a tradition. All men shall give the woman he wishes to marry a blue feather. It's to pay tribute to the strongest love there is. Although, the feathers now are only from any old blue bird. It would be impossible to ever receive another Aritcuno feather."

_I kept my gaze locked on the feather which was now out of reach. Trying to figure out if the story could have been real or not, I would love to believe it was. It makes more sense now, how dedicated everyone is too their Goddes- to respect her scarfices she made. And they don't have sex until married because they want to wait- like she was forced to do._

Chen chuckled as he interrupted my thoughts, "Maybe someday will give you one."

I dropped my jaw suddenly, "Oh my god! No wa-"

He kept chuckling, turning a little red. "Deny it all you want, Chelsea. You two try not to flaunt it around, but we know where you to are headed."

I pressed my lips together, grabbing the seeds. As I muttered, "Even if we were ready for that, I don't think Vaughn would ever have the balls to make a commitment himself like that."

Before Chen mumbled something in the back as I scurried from the shop. It sounded like, "It's more like she don't have the balls"

I scoffed, shoving the remark to the back of my head, unimpressed with his crazy assumptions.

_Hell, I can't even find it in me to sing a song- not alone settle down and marry right now._

_But Chen meant nothing by it, He is just a man trying to get young girls to blush._

_If that was his intentions, it certainly worked out for him._

I froze as I felt strong arms wrap around my waist as I was walking towards the Animal Shop.

"Hello." Greeted the strong, tangy voice. The voice that goes through every blood vessel in my body and right to my heart.

I exhaled with relief "You frightened me."

He stood by my side and held onto my hand. "Where are you headed?" He asked

I pushed open the doors to the shop, and smiled at Mirabelle. "Don't get me started." I complained, "Turns out that I forgot to put my feed back into the Feed Dispenser yesterday."

Mirabelle laughed, probably recalling a similar moment from past experiences.

"Needless to say, I mind as well buy a new package because there is no way in hell that I'll be able to scrimmage it all back together."

Vaughn laughed too, at my stupid mistake. And he went into the back room without being asked, we only guessed that he was retrieving a bag of fodder for me.

"So," Interrupted Mirabelle's stern, but tender voice, "Walking in here holding hands, sleep overs, nights in the city, new years- You would say that you two were getting serious or something."

This caught me off guard. Typically I think on the spot quickly- with my witty mouth not many people can get past me. But the idea the Mirabelle is the closest thing to a motherly figure that Vaughn has, so of course her opinion about me- about us dating, is going to really cause an impact on us.

_How can I give her an answer that not even I know, right now?_

"Uh," I stuttered, looking up at her. "It seems like it, huh?"

She smiled warmly, and she went behind to counter to charge me for the feed. "About time. I knew it was coming, it was just a matter of time."

_It was just a matter of time. It's been building up and up and up, and it just had to eventually explode._

_Hopefully; what goes up, will never come down. I hope it just floats around like it is for as long as it can. No complications, no leaks from the past, no marriage proposals- just Vaughn and I as we are right now._

_Stay like that forever though? I don't know. That's bigger than running a farm._

"It's not set in stone yet." I stated stiffly, my mind just can't wrap my head around it 100%- _I'm just all over the place here. Like Jack, I have something in my mind telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing._

Mirabelle laughed at this, as Vaughn walked back into the room with the bad of food slung over his shoulder.

She smirked, and whispered low enough for only me to hear- "I started carving it in the stone the first day he laid eyes on you, it's just not finished yet." She chuckled then, "It's certainly a long, hard one."

I looked back into her worn out blue eyes, trying to figure out everything in her statement. _Why did she say that? And more importantly, what did she mean by it?_

"Come one," I heard the amazing voice behind me call, the voice that makes my brain feel like it's floating every time I hear it. "I got something to show you." I could hear a smirk in his voice, an odd- excited smirk.

Silently, I followed after him to the house. First he went to the barn and put the feed away. I waited while by the door until he came back and pushed it open himself.

I looked around my house- not sure what to expect. I clearly didn't expect anything large- because I never felt let down when I didn't see any major changes to my room, just more curious.

"I hope I never got your hopes up to bad." He tenderly wrapped him arms around my waist and rested his head on top of mine.

"No, I'm not sure what I should expect."

He stepped back, as he dug through his pocket- bringing up two of the most beautiful things I ever seen.

Two brightly colored mussel shells- with my favorite color purple shining from the inside.

The two shells had a clean cut hole through the tops- and three leather brown strings that were tightly braided together.

I stared down at the shells, finally forcing myself to remember last night for the first time. The drinking, the laughing, Sabrina mouthing off about Mark and crying, Lanna watching my every move, the dancing, and the beach- when I was drunk with on the beach. Vaughn's kisses as he counted down to midnight, the sea shells. My eyes darted from the stunning purple that resembled my most favorite things in the world- to the piercing sapphire hue on the top of the shell, my own eyes.

He pulled my hair back gently. I felt goosebumps travel up my shoulders at his light touch with him big hands. He took one mussel necklace and tied it around my neck. He stood back, and while he tied his shell around his own neck- he mumbled "Ya said last night that the shells represents us together, 'specially with our eye colors n stuff"

I smirked at how his Nebrasken accent reveals itself everytime he is feeling the slightest bit of embarrassment from something. And according to the dark pink painted across his cheeks- he is embarrassed by it all.

"Fuck," he mumbled, reached and scratching the back of his head awkwardly, "This is a lot stupider than I thought."

Shaking my head- I examined the gorgeous shells. _How smart, how we could make the smallest things stand for something so big? How I could discover the shells, and how Vaughn can finally open up his mind and appreciate the simple things in life. I'm starting to finally get through to him, his is finally accepting his surroundings._

_The mussel shell is like our own blue feather. Hell, it's not a sign of marriage- that's sure damn sure. But it symbolizes our relationship, just like Jack and Eboni. The Harvest God and Goddess._

"No." I stated sternly. I closed the space between us and shut the backs of the shells together tightly so that they were 'whole' again. "I think it's perfect. And I refuse to ever take it off."

He let out a breath of relief, probably happy that I didn't think he was some kind of wiener for giving me a sea shell necklace.

_Personally, I think it's the most romantic thing anybody have ever done for me._

I smirked, Looking up into this beautiful violet eyes- feeling to relieve that I have the only thing that could ever be as brilliant as them, something I'll have forever, something that I can look at every day that he is not here and imagine his eyes.

_That's so damn romantic._

"So, Vaughn." I teased, "Have you ever considered yourself as a romantic?"

He flushed pink faster that a bullet leaving a gun. Pulling his hat down over his face and mumbling, "Fuck off,"

Laughing, I pulled the hat from his head and put it on top of mine. "No way, I just keep finding myself more and more flattered by it, I don't know if I can get enough of it."

He growled, it was forced- but it wasn't playful, it wasn't angry either. It was a confused growl; I guess Vaughn isn't use to people teasing him like that. But he knows that I like to joke, and no matter how personal it is, he got to try.

I smiled, and kissed his lips lightly- "I may be joking around, but I'm dead serious at the same time."

Vaughn finally chuckled, as he guided me towards my sofa. "It's weird, you make me think differently and do strange fucking things that I would never dream of doing."

I still smiled, when I'm with Vaughn my smile is consistent; it never disappears. "Yeah? List some."

He cleared his throat, "Well, first off- the first day I met ya I had this odd fucking temptation to touch yer cheek while you were sleeping. Tell me thats not as weird as it gets."

I screwed up my face at him jokingly, and let my head fall into his chest "Actually, I think creepy is more of the word."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Second, I got extremely damn jealous over that douchebag for strutting up and stealin yer heart so easily."

I sighed, _I'm still trying to forget that stupid part of my life._

"Thirdly, I misses ya when I'm not with ya. And I think yer the most gorgeous thing around. "

My heart floated at his words, it's insane on the affect he has on me.

"And I strung ya mussels for a necklace. It can't get much more cheesier than that."

I laughed, as I playfully ran my fingers around in his silver hair "That's what you do when you're in-" I stopped, cutting myself off from that word.

_The word that I don't even consider thinking about. The one I don't really even want to think about, and the one I don't ever want to hear come from Vaughn's mouth- I don't want to be in love. I have never seen love last, I have never seen love in general anyway- period._

_What couple do I know who are so deeply in love? I never seen it at home. It's not like I had the perfect parents who kissed each other every morning and night- Mom was raped and ditched, the only thing she seen on him were his eyes, my eyes._

_Kais parents were together- but the last thing from love. They fought, hit, screamed… I would consider it hate before I would love._

_The owner of the club, and her husband seemed to get along well. But they were in this strictly swinger relationship- meaning they were allowed to screw whoever the hell they wanted whenever they wanted. Sure, they seemed satisfied and content with it all- but if they are in love, shouldn't they just want each other?_

_Vaughn's father fucked over his mother, making her go insane. And I don't know any of the stories for the rest of the people on this island but I do know that there isn't a currently 'together' adult couple here. Chen is here alone with Charlie, Gannon alone with Elzia, Felicia mothers Elliot and Natalie alone, Mirabelle is alone with Julia, Regis only has Sabrina. They are alone for a reason, someone left them, someone died, someone was cheated on or lied too, betrayed. Broken._

_Love leads to feeling broken, and I have already felt that. It's scary to feel that again_

Vaughn sighed, an irritated sigh. _Possibly pissed because I almost said something I didn't mean._

It was silent for a while, a confused silence. If anyone else was in the room- they would be able to hear the gears grinding in our heads.

"Listen." He spoke fiercely, and like he had thought it through in his head like a speech. "That's what you do when you're in love."

My eyes darted up to him wildy for finishing my sentence. I wanted to rip the lips right off his pretty little face for saying that word- The word that his voice said so beautifully.

"It's a sayin, Chelsea." He corrected, "You said it cause it's a sayin, not cause it means somethin. Don't stress out over that. I'm not stupid, I know when somethin is somethin and when something is just nothin."

"Nice word choice."

_He understands. That's all I need, and that's all I wanted to hear so that I could freely breath, clear my mind, and change the subject._

"You're birthday is in 2 days." I said awkwardly, "How old will you be?"

He raised his eyebrow, probably at my sudden change of subject. _But I can't help it; I'm just uncomfortable about it all._

_Sure, I told Mark after a couple weeks that I love him too. But that was all different I didn't-_

"You told Mark you loved him after 2 weeks or something." He cut me off, "I'm not tellin ya to go fucking crazy over me right here, right now. I just would like to know what the hell is so different." His eyes pierced down through me. He isn't angry, or sad. He is just… Worried? Curious?

Continuing my interrupted thoughts- out loud this time, I said "I know. And it's was because I wasn't afraid that-"

He snickered snottily, "You had more of a reason to be afraid with him, than me. I'm damn sure of it."

I squinted my eyes defensively, "Shut up and let me finish, will you?" He shut his mouth tight, and let me go on, "I wasn't afraid to lose Mark, like I'm afraid to lose you."

He looked away from me and out the huge window in my living room, his face lightened up a little.

I furthered my explanation, "Saying things is simple when you don't mean it, because you don't have those feelings to go along and nag you. So saying that to Mark was simple cause it was a lie, but –"

"But if ya said it to me, it might be the truth. Ya might mean it?" He finished my sentence with his stern Nebraskan accent,

My breath stopped at his voice, it's like he was giving me a demand. But it was nothing more than question.

_If that why I don't want to say it? Because maybe I might mean it?_

_Bluntly, without my brain over analysing it a million times; yeah it is._

Vaughn shook his head, _hopefully clearing any thought he has about the whole 'love' thing. I'd prefer to keep that for another day, a long time down the road._

"24," he mumbled, "I'll be 24"

_He is forgetting about it, thank god. _I smiled, "Getting a big boy now."

"Hopefully I don't get no bigger, I'd have ta bend down to see eye to eye with ya." He joked,

I played off the short joke by poking him in his abs. But I think it hurt my finger more than I hurt his gut, defeating the whole purpose of doing it in the first place.

"I don't know when your birthday is." He stated,

"Summer 1st." I said, "2 weeks"

He nodded, "and You'll be 22."

I looked out the window, smirking because he remembered my age. "Yup."

It was silent for a little, he kept looking out the side window while our hands found each other slowly like magnets. I don't know about him, but I know that I didn't put any effort into it. I guess it just happened.

"You did a lot of work today, Chelsea." He stated, "That's insane…"

I looked out the same window he was, to see the field looking bare of any garbage and shit- a little to bare more a hearty, successful ranch…

I jumped up, "Shit!" I exclaimed, "I forgot to plant my seeds!"

Vaughn stood up too, "It's almost night, you can do it tomorrow."

I shook my head, "Nah, I'd rather get it done tonight personally. Start off my year on the first day"

I grabbed the bag, opened the door in a rush, and started sprinkling seeds in the toiled soils.

"This is exactly why yer an easy prey for the wild life lurking around here." He called after me, a bit of anger flowing through his voice.

_It's true, but I don't really care. So I'm not even going to try to defend myself._

"Ya forgot yer shoes." Vaughn said, as he approached me- sticking his hands in the same bag and sprinkling seeds as well.

I looked down at my dirty feet that are drowning in the cool muddy fertilizer, it was soft and squishy between my toes. I always go barefoot, I love the natural feeling on the earth against it. "I like it."

Vaughn chuckled, "Yeah, I always thought it was kinda funny on how ya goes barefoot almost everywhere."

I shrugged, "I don't really notice anymore. I just find putting on shoes take up more time than needed. Especially those friggen ol' rubber boots."

We finished, and I looked at my field._ I have 16 square patches this season- and I really won't mind having a lot of rain either, that's less watering. Which is less work- as much as I love spending all my time working here, everybody likes a scattered break everynow and then. I just hope the rainy days fall only on Mondays and Tuesdays, any time I would put into watering I could just put into Vaughn instead._

_I'm going to have a good season. _

I looked up at the cowboy standing next to me, looking towards my barn. _I'm going to have a great year._

_As long as Lanna don't screw it up for me._

"Hey," Vaughn said, as he started strutting across the field, "I want to see how your animals are doing."

I nodded after him, while my crazy funny farm greeted Vaughn.

I smiled, as I sat on the farm floor, letting them surround me. They look like they are trying to pretend I'm not here, but I know they enjoy it.

"They really like you, Chels." Vaughn told me, he was smoothing down a cow.

"Holy…" He mumbled in awe, when he seen my sheep come toward him. He approached it with his jaw dropped, "That's amazing."

"What is?" I called over, still being ambushed by my cows.

"Your sheeps fur."

I looked over to see Vaughn running his hands through one of my sheeps fur easily. No tangles or knots, nonstop. Just perfect. "Oh yeah." I called back nonchantely thinking to myself mainly, "It's getting long. She should be ready to get sheared tomorrow maybe- if not the next day…"

"No, I mean." He was in complete aw, "What do you do with them? I have never ever seen a sheep with such flawless wool. Not even old Barleys have such a high quality."

I shrugged when I went over by him and put my hands through the sheeps fluffy wool. "It's a mess today, actually," I complained, "I feel bad for them. Everything gets stuck in their fur, so I wash and brush every one of them every day so it don't get too messy." I smiled, and kissed the sheeps nose, "Besides, I think it makes them happy. So I don't mind doing it."

Vaughn gazed up at me, with that look in his eyes. The same passionate look he had when kissed me for the first time, the look where he can't possibly get close enough to me.

"How long do it take ya to do it?" the words rolled off his tongue gently

I averted my eyes from his, back to the sheep. "I don't know, 4 hours maybe, it takes a while usually."

His face was serious while his eyes searched into mine. Then he finally smiled, so brightly. So real that my heart started doing backflips in my chest, and my brain started to float out of my skull.

"You leave in a couple hours, huh?" I mumbled sadly, as I looked out the window into the dark night. Feeling let down that soon Vaughn would leave, and the drama would start with Lanna, But I should do something with him to ease myself into it. "Lets make you a birthday cake."

He chuckled freely, still looking at me with the passion in his eyes- Getting stronger and stronger each second.

I grabbed his hand, and we went back into my house to make the best cake I can.

I looked back at him while I took a cloth and washed off the bottom of my feet. He was still smiling goofily,

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it." He replied.

I tilted me head in suspension at him. _God, What I would give right now to be able to read my mysterious cowboys mind._

**Vaughn **

"I feel bad for them. Everything gets stuck in their fur, so I wash and brush every one of them every day so it don't get too messy." She smiled- her navy eyes brightened- matching the color as the outside of the mussel shell, and kissed the sheep's nose, "Besides, I think it makes them happy. So I don't mind doing it."

I kept running my fingers through the sheeps wool. _Fuck, it's perfect. I never fucking felt anything so damn soft before in my whole entire life. How the hell do she just keep doing it?_

_First the field today- she got everything done, including cleaning up the mess these animals left this morning. And she has every animal she own trusting her and loving her so much- she gives them so much fucking attention. The fur on her sheep is just an example, she washs and brushes all 4 of them every single day. That's fucking amazing,_

"How long do it take you?" I asked,

"I don't know, 4 hours maybe, it takes a while usually."

_I looked at her. She takes 4 hours out of her day, every single day to do something that she really don't have to do. I'm not fucking blind, I know that it takes Julia about a hour in the mornings to shower and do her hair. Then it takes her another hour to do her make-up and find a 'cute' fucking outfit._

_Chelsea don't do that, She got more important things to do in her mind. Dammit, she don't even have enough time to stop and put on her fucking shoes. _

I smiled, _she is different. Nothing like anybody else I ever fucking met, or will probably ever meet._

She looked up at me brightly- happily. Seeing her happy makes me feel all damn… toasty inside or something.

_I don't know how the fuck to explain it, I always felt this way. But just seeing her doing all this fucking stuff I like- I just can't damn help it. I can't explain what it is. I just can't figure out why I give a shit about the time she put into her looks verses the time she puts into her animals? I think its fucking… fascinating on how she don't give a shit about how her own hair looks, but if her damn sheep got one little knot she is out with the damn shampoo and conditioner- bare foot._

"You leave in a couple hours, huh?" She smirked, her deep midnight eyes still flooding with uniqueness, "Let's make you a birthday cake!"

She grabbed my hand, as she quickly booted it out of the barn.

I chuckled, _Chelsea… she is definitely something else. Everything she does is firsts for me- The first girl I fell asleep with and woke up next too without having sex with, the first person for me to spend the Starry Night festival with, the first person so ever give me thanksgiving cookies, the first person to ever talk back to me and fucking stand up to my attitude, the first thing I ever thought was stunning, the first girl I ever fell in love with._

I groaned, as she dragged me across the field.

_Love? What the fuck is happening to me? I'm turning into Gray… Ugh, dammit._

_I don't want to fucking love her. It's not something I'm fucking capable of doing, or something I should even consider. Chelsea deserves the damn best._

_But I can't help it. Fuck, if I could I would, but I can't. I'm sick of fuckin, lying to myself- freaking myself the fuck out. _

_I'm sure of a lot of fucking things- I don't want to become this giant family man with kids coming out of my ass. I don't want to ever change a raunchy diaper, or to have some little brat spit up on me, or to have to wake up every half hour to burp a squawking youngster._

_And I sure as hell don't want to be a giant pussy; watching his woman walk down an isle to marry him, or to find some cheesy way to propose when it really shouldn't be a big deal anyway. I don't want to spend a bunch of dollars into one stupid night to feed everybody else, I don't want people congratulating me when I'm putting myself into a permanent rut that I could never get out off. Dammit, the idea of marriage turns my fucking stomach anyway._

_I would rather die than to spend every waking second with somebody, or to even share a home with someone. I don't want to be the idiot who spends his hours being whipped by his wife doing things, or to be expected home by a certain time to 'eat dinner', I should be able to eat it myself when I want._

_But there is one other thing I'm sure about too- something that I should keep to myself so Chelsea don't fucking freak out- or get damn excited over. I'm fucking in love with Chelsea Davis. It's so fucking obvious, I hate people. But words can't fucking even describe on how bad I wanted to kill Mark when I seen him holding her damn hand that day, fucking jealously. _

_I'm not fucking lying to myself about it anymore, It's the damn truth. Gray and Claire was right, Julia and Mirabelle were right. I'm fucking in love with her and there is not one goddess damn thing I can do to fucking stop it._

_And even if there was, I don't know if I'd do it._

_I'm not afraid of fucking all this up, because I'm not gonna. I refuse to tell her, she would shit. She just almost got all fucking awkward for almost saying it- imagine what the hell she'd do if I said it to her._

_Besides, I'm not that fucking good with words. Whatever the hell happens, happens. I'm not forcing a damn thing._

"What?" She asked, catching me staring at her,

_Not much, just using that horrid 'L' word that you almost had a heart attack over today._

_Oh nothing, Just being a whimp like fucking Gray._

_I fucking love you._

"Don't worry about it." I answred dully.

_Damn right she shouldn't worry about it either. This is my business to deal with, and it don't concern her. All she got to do is to keep doing whatever the fuck she is doing, I don't care if she 'loves' me back or not. I really don't give a fuck because I'm completely satisfied with what she is doin' now cause it's clearly workin for me._

_And All she gotta do is be here on Mondays and Tuesdays._

**AWWW Vaughn finally knows! And Oddly, he don't care at all. If anything, he seems kind of relieved by it- As long as she don't know, That is!**_  
><em>

**If she found out, things might start getting too serious. And Vaughn's life goals don't really seem too 'serious'.**

**Maybe his walls are finally coming down? Is Chelsea opening up his eyes?**

**Is it just me, or do Chelsea seem like she is all over the place with her feelings lately?**

**She is drinking more, swearing a little more, but becoming friendlier towards people.**

**I think she is just all messed up between how deeply she feels for Vaughn (she don't want to fall for someone she don't want to lose)**

**And Lanna got her stressed out really bad. Everyone knows how touchy Chelsea is over her old job, someone finding out is her worst nightmare.**

**And even worst, What if VAUGHN finds out?**

**No wonder the poor girl decided to get loaded...**

**I think Chelsea will snap out of it. Give her time, she is a stripper who was in a ship wreck, became a farmer, got attacked by a wolf, got betrayed, made enemies and friends, and is falling in love. All in one year. Man, She is hectic!**

**:) :) :) :) Expect another chapter very soon, friends! **


	41. Chapter 41: He's just Vaughn

**Another chapter! Certainly getting up there :)**

**I didn't expect to write a 41 chapter + fanfiction...**

**Wow, but there is SO much things that I don't want to leave out :)**

**If your bored with Lanna gushing about Denny, you can just skip over her. **

**I just needed to throw her in there to get Chelsea on her feet and start doing some deep thinking.**

**I noticed I'm losing my reviewers :( Am I doing something wrong?**

**Let me know please! I can take negativity.**

**Chapter 41: He's just... Vaughn**

**Lanna**

_I can't believe it. I just can't. _

_I had the big record deal, I had music video and 2 albums. I had producers and my own designers, I had song writters and private jets- I had everything. Yet, that under aged street trash gets a job at that low budget Male Entertainment bar and she blows my record company away. Forget about the fame and fortune that Lanna brought them, there is a new chick down to that sleeze joint who knows how to take her clothes off good._

I rolled my eyes, reeling my hook in from the ocean. "Whore."

_Night after night- I would be forced by my manager to go and watch her. Here I was, 21 years old, watching this little 19 year old and trying to take tips from her. I tried, I tried so damn hard to do whatever the hell it was that she did- but it was damn impossible because once I thought I would have her stupid little tricks down path, she would do something new and make everybody go in awe. She was too dirty- way too erotic. I can't do that, I'm too pure. But of course she had no problem being sexy, screwing that bartender every single night._

_Of course the record deal cut me. Why wouldn't they? Why would they keep me around if they had 'Baby'? Sex sells apparently, and man- did she have the sex part down path._

I watched as she walked into the Café, and she left again with a little container- soup probably. She kept her head high, lost in her own little world.

_How could Chelsea Davis be 'Baby'? Just look at her- her face is raw and plain, her clothes is horrid, her hair is just hidden away under a bandana, she barely leaves her farm, she don't look sexy. There is not one thing about Chelsea Davis that would make anybody say "She is definitely a stripper"_

_No, she just looked like a down-to-earth girl who is trying to scratch the surface by milking cows and planting vegetables._

I scoffed, turning back to the ocean again.

_I knew, I knew that red dress seemed familiar. I knew I seen it before, and those eyes. I remember her wearing green contacts all the time; but I also remember the day when the owner of the club handed her the contacts for the first time, I was there next to here. It was the same night that she was wearing that dress. The club boss said "Wear these, so my costumers don't feel like they're staring into the eyes of the devil. It's bad enough half of them is here cheating on their wives anyway…"_

_Chelsea only sighed, but she put them in anyway. I never seen her real eyes, but I know now that they are the deepest set of black eyes- so black you can barely tell the difference from the iris to the pupil._

_And how she did my make up, ''Baby" told me the exact same thing 2 years ago. She would always tell me to make my eyes look bigger by only lining the top. But my producers didn't want that- "Baby" lined her eyes all around, so I had to as well._

_Why did she leave Kai? _

_Why did she turn down my Multi-billion dollar record deal?_

_And more importantly- Why in the hell did she end up staying here? She could be the most famous person in this world._

_I'm going there tonight to find out._

**Chelsea**

I ached from head to toe. I can't bend over without cringing, my thighs are like two 1000 pound boards, I can't decide if my arms feel like jelly or if they are bricks weighing me down.

But even worst, my hands. I cringed as I lifted the bag of ice off my hands- revealing the blood oozing, popping, dead fleshy, blistery craters digger their way to my bones.

"Ugh, my god." I mumbled, peeling some soggy skin away from a wound. "This is disgusting."

I went to the first aid kit, looking to polysporin or something. All that is there are band aids and alcohol swabs. I considered disinfecting the wounds with the alcohol, but I quickly changed my mind when I thought about the terrible irritation it would cause "I'd rather be shot on the stomach than to put alcohol on them."

I slumped down into my sofa, with my palms opened wide in the sky- it stung when the air touched them, but it absolutely kills when they were touching anything else.

"Looks like I'm here for the rest of the night." I yawned,

_I'm okay with that, I'm beat. I'm the tiredest I have even been since I started working on this farm. There is just so much that has to be done in the spring; Rice has to be planted. Vegetables have to be watered, which I was not thinking about when I decided to plant 16 sections. That's probably the dumbest thing I ever did yet. Lumber has to be cut up to do renovations. The fences for my animals have to be expanded. My animals are getting so muddy outside in the dirt so I have to wash them even more. _

_I got all the rice down, and I got half of the fence expanded. Of course I did the watering and tended on the animals – that's everyday shit._

_But I'm just friggin exhausted. I want to eat food, I want to crawl in bed with Vaughn there to wrap his arms around me, I want to lie in the hot sunshine, and I want to drink smoothies._

_But my hands are too tender to make food. Vaughn won' be here until 2 more days, I don't have enough time in the day to 'lie down', and I don't know how to make smoothies._

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Sudden knocking made my heart stop quickly, I must have been dozing right off. I didn't even notice.

I tried my hardest to throw my legs over the side of the couch to stand- but my legs were locked.

"Ugh, tomorrow's work will be the death of me." I sighed, giving up. "JUST COME IN!" I yelled to the door, it's probably just Julia anyway.

The door opened up, "Oh my god, is that blood?" I heard a girly voice gush. Not Julia's voice.

Lanna. Oh no…

"Uh." I jumped up, my legs tried to go against it- but my will to be nice to her was too strong. "Yeah it is. It's been a hard week."

She screwed up her face, as she took a seat across from me. "No offence," she said, too strongly to be kind, "You look like you were dragged through a knot hole."

I chuckled, "I'm too afraid to look in a mirror."

"You're hands look gruesome. Did you put anything on them?"

I shook my head, "No, there is nothing here."

We both went quiet. My leg was jittery, just jumping up and down- regardless how much the hurt. My nervousness for the conversation coming up was numbing any pain I had in my body.

Lanna stared at me thoroughly, as if seeing my for the first time again. It's weird, sitting here with her like this. The last person I would expect to be here when I washed up on the island- the last person I would want here.

"So, ask me whatever it is you're thinking." I mumbled nervously, afraid to what exactly she would consider asking me. But I was just desperate to get it over with.

Her squinted her hazel eyes in suspicion, "I don't know where to start."

I just looked ahead, waiting. _I don't care what she asks, I won't lie. I'll tell her everything, she knows most of it anyway._

_The best I can do is be honest to the person who could ruin my life completely._

"Well, First," She started, "What happened to you and Kai?"

I chuckled; relieved that was the first question. "We never were official, we knew we were only friends and that sometime we would have to go our separate ways."

"Friends with benefiets." She bluntly stated, with no specific tone in her voice.

I nodded uncomfortably, _Ah, referencing me as a slut_. "Yes."

She snickered, "Do Vaughn know that?"

"No one does." I answered stiffly, "And I don't plan on it either."

"He would be so pleased." She muttered, implying the complete opposite.

"Okay , Lanna." I breathed impatiently, "What exactly are you trying to prove with that attitude? I came here minding my own business; I did no harm to anybody."

"Ha," She rolled her eyes, "You ruined my life, if that counts for anything."

"I didn't intend on that."

"It just pisses me off," She snapped back quicker than me, "That you could have been somebody. Somebody that everybody else dies to become, but you just came here and pretend like nothing ever happened."

I nodded, "That was the plan."

"Why are you so ashamed? It's who you were, Chelsea. What's the point of trying to hide it? Julia said you're all about 'people's past' and 'their stories'." She snickered, "I won't say anything but your issues." She promised, "There are somethings you can't pretend didn't happen." She hinted at my loss of virginity.

I growled, "It's none of your business. The shit that I went through isn't worth the light of day to repeat. It was horror, Lanna. You were in pretty dresses in a recording studio- travelin the world on tour." I looked down at the rug, "I was wearing close to nothing, performing to drunk horney idiots, getting drunk, doing drugs, and dancing with the sleaziest moves that a bublegum princess like you weren't capable of."

"Oh boo-hoo." Lanna snapped, "Suck it up Chelsea. It happened, that's it."

"I know it did. But I'm not telling anyone because I'm not that damn person, Lanna. This is who I am now." I held up my bleeding hands to her, "I'm a farmer. I work myself to the bone, literally. I'm not grinding poles anymore, I'm not dancing around in lace, I'm not giving men lap dances while they pop a hard on." I beathed heavily, " I do real work, work that matters and that is going to make a difference."

She sighed, "Don't think I don't respect you, Chelsea. I do, I did since I see what you were doing to this place. It's a lot to take care of; it's a lot of responsibility. I wouldn't be capable of it." She looked up into my eyes, "I just don't understand why you came here."

I forced a chuckle, "I didn't come here by choice, you know that much. That boat I was on was headed to Europe."

Lanna nodded; and I continued, "When Barley offered me this farm, I thought; Hey, this was meant to happen. I came here for a reason. That's why I accepted it, and now I'm happy." I chuckled, "My hands aren't, but I am."

"Why did you leave the city?"

"Because I didn't want that record deal."

"Why the hell not?" She hissed, "They ditched me for you, the least you could have done was taken it so I my dream wouldn't have been wasted."

"It's not my type of lifestyle." I demanded, "I was sick of it, I hated it. I hate performing, I hate people staring at me like I'm a walking vagina- it's degrading as hell." I snapped, " And when the producer offered me that record deal, all I could think about was turning into one of those washed out, cocaine addicted, fried hair, plastic flunk outs in the magazines- hitting rock bottom. I would have, because I would have hated my life. I would have had money, but that can't buy you happiness. Only the 30 seconds worth you can get out of cocaine, then you die a slow death by depending on that."

She shook her head, "I don't know what they seen in you."

"They seen a girl working hard- doing what she could to have a roof over her head, and food in her stomach. Do you really think I would have done that if I had a different option?"

"I like you." She implied, "I do, I like your brain- a lot." "I just don't get you."

I shrugged, "I don't get myself."

It was quiet for a bit, "It's just not fair." She interrupted the silence, "for them to ditch someone who had so much passion for it. I know I could have done something."

I looked back up at her, "Go back." I advised, "Follow your dreams. They would take you back, I know it. Go and show them what they missed out on the past year. Go knock them dead."

She looked out my window at my fields, silent. But she was thinking hard, I could practically hear the gears inside of her head turning. "I would." She sighed, "But I can't."

"Why? What's stopping you?" I asked, curiously. Lanna was never the one to stop herself from doing something.

"I'm in love with Denny." She said with passion, "I would never leave him here, not now not ever."

My jaw dropped. _She is what? 24? And she is going to sacrifice her live to one man from a small island? Although her dream is in a city performing and with her face on billboards? She can't let him tie her down. She can't put her life on stop and be here if she don't want to, it will drag her out._

"That's not a good enough reason to torture yourself here, doing something that you hate when you could be living your dream." I said, "You have to do it Lanna, Don't let nothing hold yourself back."

She disagreed, "No, torture would be; being across the world without Denny. Torture would be waking up every morning knowing that I'd never see him again. Torture is knowing that I left him here by himself. Torture is the idea of me being selfish. Sure, performing would be amazing. But, so would a life here with Denny. And who said I hate fishing? I love fishing! It's great, you never know what's going to happen. You never know when you'll get a tug, or what's going to be on the other side."

She smiled, "I'm in love with Denny. And he is in love with me too, He tells me- A lot actually. I wasn't wanted in the music industry, but I'm wanted here. Nothing I dream about can ever be better than my reality here with Denny."

I hesitantly opened my mouth, to ask her the question that haunted me all my life. The question I lived by with Kai, and the one I and basing mine and Vaughns relationship on. "Aren't you afraid to get hurt? Even if you don't break up, one of you will die eventually."

Lanna went wideeyed, completely taken back. "Chelsea! What the heck. Why would you think like that in the first place?"

I shrugged, not really wanting to tell her about my conclusion about love.

"I love Denny. If he was to die tomorrow, in two years, in 60 years- I would be devastated. But, it wouldn't be a waste of time, never. Every second with Denny is worth it. We only live once, Chelsea. To experience love, you have to experience heartbreak. But love overpowers it all."

_I never want to lose someone that I love. I never want to love, I never want to feel heartbreak. I never want to be left alone if I know what it's like to have somebody. _

_Vaughn- god. I can't even describe it, he makes me so damn… lightheaded. He makes my heart flutter and to backflips. I just want to go outside and jump when he is here, I want to taste his whiskey lips and to poke out his gorgeous eyeballs and keep them._

_I want to pick him up and twirl him in circles. I want to admire his shirtless torso, and to run my hands over his strong arms. I want to feel his hands around my waist and his lips against my forehead._

I shook my head in anger_, I want these things. And I pretty much have these things._

If I had the opportunity to leave this island tomorrow; to go to Britain somewhere and to take over a farm there- to have even more opportunities, to experience more. Would I?

_If I had the opportunity to go back to school, completely free and for as long as I wanted. I could be a lawyer, a nurse, a teacher. Would I?_

_If I could travel the world for the rest of my life, free of expense, Would I?_

_Would I pack up and leave tomorrow- and never be able to look at Vaughn again?_

"Chelsea?" Lanna asked, "Are you okay?"

I felt the color fade from my face in fear, "No." I stumbled, "I'm not."

I fell back into the couch, feeling to room spinning around me.

I felt like I was dying- like my soul was getting sucked from my body by a vacuum.

"Chelsea?" Lanna jumped up, "Why are you so pale? Let me get you some juice. Your sugars might be getting low."

I shook my head, but she insisted and forced orange juice down my throat. My hands were shaking so hard, that orange juice was splashing out over the top.

"You're scaring me." Lanna complained, "Should I take you to the old man? Should we get the doctor?"

I shook my head. _There is nothing a doctor could do for this….for lack of a better word, sickness._

"Chelsea. What's wrong?"

I looked straight ahead, my eyes fixated on the single photograph of Vaughn popping up on my photo screen.

"That fucker." I hissed.

"Who?" Lanna questioned, then catching the photo of the crooked looking cowboy in the picture frame, "Vaughn? What did he do?"

_He did the worst thing anybody could ever do to me. _ Those piercing violet eyes, that illuminating silver hair, his thin pale lips, his carefully carved jaw bones, that gorgeous rare smile that I would die to see.

"He made me fall in love."

Lanna put a puzzled look across her face, "And that's a bad thing?"

I sighed, still shaking. "It's bad when it ends."

Lanna smiled, "But it's good when it's happening."

I shrugged, looking out my window. _Everything is good when it's happening; the hard part is dealing and reassembling the broken pieces when it's finished._

_And if Lanna goes around blabbing her mouth that I'm a horndog, drug addicted stripper- I can see it ending pretty friggin quickly._

"Lanna, you're not going to tell anybody this stuff" I demanded, but then second guessed myself, "Are you?"

She looked over at me, "About Baby?"

I cringed at somebody using that word in its true context for the first time in a year. "Yes, about her."

Lanna shrugged, "No, it's not my place."

I smiled, relieved,

"But, I really think Vaughn deserves to know. He really likes you, you know?"

I shut my mouth tight; _I guess I always ignored the day that I would have to greet my old fashion boyfriend and say "I use to be a stripper, Nebraska. Want me to show you a few moves?"._

_Yeah…. No, Not happening._

_As long as Lanna keeps her trap shut, it won't leak out form anyone else_.

"I'll get around to it someday." I mumbled, just to finalize that she will keep the secret.

It was silence again for a little while, and she spoke again. "So, have you and Vaughn had sex yet?"

My jaw dropped, "My god, No!" I sputtered on my juice that I didn't realize I was still sipping, "Why in the world would you think that?"

Lanna shrugged, "I dunno, I guess you seems to enjoy having sex with Kai- I figured you wouldn't hold back or anything."

I narrowed my eyes at her angrily, "So you think I'm like a cat in heat?"

She shrugged, "Not so bluntly, but in my opinion- you went from letting loose every night to nothing at all; That must been like quitting cold turkey."

I laughed, but stopped because my abs hurt. "You're a virgin." I stated confidently,

She blushed, "How did you know."

"You talk like sex is some sort of crime. You'll learn that it's really no big deal." I stated, but I reassured her, "But you stay a virgin until you get married, It's not worth it."

She opened her mouth to cut in, but I kept going. "No matter how much you claim to love him. You're worth the wait."

She nodded, and looked away- Silently agreeing with me.

"So." She asked again, curiously, "When did you and Vaughn get official?"

"You ask a lot of questions." I snapped, awkwardly. Not really knowing how to answer it anyway.

She just stared at me.

"Vaughn and I aren't official." I answered.

She raise her eyebrow, "Yet you claim you love him."

"I don't 'claim' that I do" I implied, "I just think that it could be possible that I might."

She laughed, "You can't think you might. It's either You do or you don't, dummie."

I scoffed, _God she is annoying._

"Do he love you?"

_Do he? I know he likes me. But Do he love me?_

_What's there to love. I'm 100% satisfied with what I'm doing here on the island- yet I'm a complete mess inside my head._

_But Vaughn is the #1 cause for that._

"I don't know, probably not."

"I'm not so sure about that, I think he might."

I shook my head, disagreeing completely. "I don't deserve him."

She nodded, "I agree."

"Why?"

"You lie to him. I bet he don't even know about the tattoo on your ass."

I narrowed my eyes again. Hell, she knows how to pinch my nerves. "It's on my lower back." I hissed, as a matter-of-factly.

"Same difference. And he is hot as hell, the first time I seen him I almost passed out."

I chuckled, "the first time I seen him I was tempted to punch him in the face."

She laughed, "Remember that time that you smoked out Julia and Natalie? Natalie was wearing a bag over her head for a week."

I laughed too, "I'll never forget that one. And here I was walking around with a face ripped apart by a wolf."

"Do you like Natalie?" Lanna asked, "I don't think she likes me."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't think she likes anybody."

Lanna sighed, "She only like Julia. And she hates her just as much. I wonder why."

"Jealousy, she is get jealous easily." I replied, "That's why she likes Pierre, she isn't jealous because she can't compare him to her. They are way too far different."

"That makes sense."

It was quiet again, and Lanna led across my couch. "Do you have a blanket? I'm kind of cold."

"Sure," I chuckled, pointing towards the closet. "You get it, I seriously can't move my legs."

She naturally got up and grabbed a fluffy pink one, "How do you expect to do work tomorrow?"

I shrugged, still trying to figure that one out for myself.

"You know," She pointed out, "Your boobs shrank drastically since you came here."

"You say it like I haven't noticed." I chuckled, i_f someone else said something like that too me I would have to slap them. But it's Lanna, it's only Lanna; Sweet, innocent little Lanna trying to be mature and somewhat seductive- talking about breast. How could I not feel awkward about it?_

_It's so awkward, that's just funny_.

She turned a slight pink color, she mistaken my sarcasm and thought my snarky comment was dead serious. "Sorry, I should keep my big mouth shut." She squeaked.

I smirked at her meekness. _Man, it's a good thing that the record deal cut her in the first place. I don't mean to be rude, but the whole world would have chewed her up and spit her back out. She is so fragile._ "I didn't think anything of it." I reassured, "Besides, I always hated big boobs. They are always in the way, and there is just no point to have them hanging around for no reason. Boobs are meant for one thing, feeding babies. And any size tit will do the job just fine."

This must have struck her funny, since she was now laughing. She tried to breathe through it, "I don't know how you do it Chelsea." She breathed, "You always had this thing for making the truth humorous with your voice."

I shrugged, not really noticing anything of the sort before. "I guess I'm too sarcastic."

"Well, at least you have to be a bit humorous. Seeing your dark boyfriend doesn't seem to have much of a bubbly personality." She sighed, looking over at that picture of him. _It certainly didn't capture the happy side of him. But it's beautiful, He is just glaring into the camera with his hat barely out of his face enough to see his furrowed eyes. I must have said something that pissed him off before I took it._

"Nah, he isn't really that awful once you get to know him." I gushed, "He is actually pretty funny; in his own little way."

She bubbly compared our two 'boyfriends', "Him and Denny definitely have two completely different personalities."

I nodded naturally with agreement. _Vaughn's personality is one of a kind, no one else will ever be like him._

I'll never find anybody that will ever be able to compare to him.

"Can I ask you something?" Lanna meekily asked, "If you don't mind."

"Shoot." _It's not like she haven't asked me enough questions as it is._

"Don't take it the wrong way. But why exactly do you love Vaughn?"

I cringed at the L word. Hearing someone just say 'Chelsea loves Vaughn' is too foreign- too new, too real.

"I don't know." I snapped back defensively. I felt kind of bad after. _I didn't mean too, I guess it's just a protective instinct for my brain to deal with it a little. _

Lanna looked up at me, sadly. Her eyes were full of understanding_, she can probably read how shit baked I was over this whole 'falling in love for the first time' thing._

_Chezus. Normally a girl falling in love the first time would consist of her floating around on cloud 9. Not Chelsea Davis, she just got to be an odd ball and secretly freak the fuck out, complicating everything and snapping at everyone._

"I'll tell you why I love Denny." She smiled, "If you don't mind listening, of course."

I shrugged. Sure, why not. She throws the word love around like a school girl, maybe if I listen to hear I'll figure out if she is serious or not.

"Well," She started, "Denny made me feel welcome here, even though I didn't know what in the world I was doing. I couldn't find work, I was just living off my riches. I was wearing dresses and heels, getting cold showers, complaining all the time. The girls thought I was a stuck up girly-girl at first. But Denny looked past it. He would speak to me kindly, and not look at me like I had 3 heads. One day, he was fishing. I never seen anybody fish before, and it was odd to me. Normally, I would but seafood from the super market and have my chiefs prep it for supper. So I was interested to see how it was done, seeing fish was my favorite meal. Denny had a lot of patience; he showed me how to bait a hook, how to cast my line, how to jig, how to reel it in, how to tell if I was getting a tug. It was great, now I can fish for myself." She cringed for a second, "But I still need him to bait for hooks. Ugh, the worms disgust me."

I chuckled to myself. _Yeah, definitely a school girl crush._

But she continued, "He had the patience for me that nobody had. He don't mind me whining, he understands. That's why he doesn't complain when he has to bait all my hooks. Plus, he seen something in me that no one else could see- he knew that I could do something other than parade around town looking pretty."

"And, he even put up with my cooking. Now, I had my own personal chief forever. My first time cooking fish was a disaster, but he ate it anyway. He even tried to help me fix it a little, as much as he could anyway. With his help and patience with my cooking, I bet I could cook any fish dish better than Pierre!"

"When I get sad about my singing career, he holds me. One night, when I was upset about it- he asked me to sing for him. So he was holding me on the wharf, and I sang some of my best hits to him. And he listened, he never told me to be quite. He cared, and I like that. He showed that he respect me."

"Another time, I was really stomach sick. I never left my bed, I never brushed my teeth, I was throwing up, My hair was a mess, I never had a stark of make up on my face, and I was in the most uncomfortable pajamas imaginable. See, all my pajamas are for looks. Being the amazing boyfriend he is, he brought me over one of his old shirts and pajama pants for me to wear. He washed the puke out of my hair with a smile. He kissed me regardless of everything that make out of my mouth that day. And he told me that I looked beautiful no matter what. He thinks I'm pretty no matter how I look."

"I could keep going, but I don't want to bore you." She sighed, "But I guess Denny gives me the things I need to feel; Acceptance, Patience, Respect, tenderness, and he makes me feel pretty."

I stared down into the rug. _Maybe it isn't a school girl crush after all. Maybe Lanna got it all figure out; Denny makes her feel the things she wants to feel to make her happy. That's a good reason to love something, if something makes you so happy- why not love it? My animals makes me happy, I love them. My farm makes me happy, I love that. My mom made me happy, I love her._

_Vaughn makes me happy. But why?_

"Vaughn makes me happy too." I blurted out too quickly.

"I know." Lanna said awkwardly, "Do you know why though?"

"Well," I tried to begin, but I didn't know what to say.

It struck me, after pondering blanklessly for a moment; _After thinking that it's pathetic that I don't know what to tell Lanna about Vaughn. But I realized it; It's not that I don't have anything to say- it's that I have way too much to say and I don't even know how to unscramble it or how to begin._

"I wasn't fond of him when I met him. I didn't like his attitude; he was a complete idiot to me. I should have hated him, he tried to make me look stupid and he underestimated me by my looks." I began, remembering him telling me that I couldn't buy a chicken without a chicken coop, not letting himself even consider than I was the new rancher. He just jumped to the conclusion that I was some spaced out little girl.

"But I couldn't hate him. I didn't let myself, because once I looked into his eyes I seen somebody different. His face and voice showed an arrogant, selfish cowboy- but those eyes showed a lively, tender human being. He's a mystery, he isn't straight up. He beats around the bush and tries to hide. I like mysteries, I like puzzles and stuff. I think that's why he caught my attention."

"And, he feels the need to protect me. When a wolf attacked me, he made sure I was okay. He brought me to a different town and he got a doctor to tend to me. He got me a guard dog, he applied ointment to my wounds, he stitched up when broke apart, he did my chores. He did it to protect me. And when I dated Mark- Vaughn didn't let him break my heart. He did everything in his power to make me realize how big of a player Mark was. He did anything he could to back Mark back off. Vaughn would do whatever he can to protect me."

"He understands me. He or at least he tries to. Everybody else found me weird first, and just kind of talked about me. The only people who lightened up are Julia and You. But Vaughn found something about me to try to figure me out- hell, it's a good effort really. I can't even figure myself out."

"He keeps coming back. No matter what I do or say, he comes back to help me. And when we do argue, he always comes back. He would never leave me alone, he worries. He told me that too once, he said if I ever needed anybody, I would be there."

"He gets flustered easily, but lately he is getting stronger. He knows himself more, he is developing. He isn't changing, the human being hide inside his eyes is just coming out. I guess deep down, he is a lot like me. He is opening up to the world, but he is letting himself control it. That's what I do. I let the world see me, but I take matters into my own hands."

"And He loves animals! Even more than I do. He is so dedicated to them, Lanna. I can't even believe it, I mean I love my animals; I do everything in my power for them. But Vaughn, he won't even eat a chicken nugget." I chuckled, "God, He won't even do so much as touch one. He is so dedicated to his love for animals. He is so caring, respectful, and considerate of living life." I sighed, "Of course, he don't see it. He talks about himself like he is some sort of monster. But I know it's not true, I have never seen him hurt a living creature. I haven't even seen him hurt a plant, he never even squat a fly before. He is just so considerate."

"He is curious; he asks me questions he wants to know. If I don't answer, he keeps at it until I'm forced to lie. He even wonders about other people- but he pretends he don't. But he cares to know about me. "

"When I gave him his thanksgiving cookie, he was awestruck. It hit him weird that someone cared about him, and that someone appreciates what he does. I like that; how humble he is, and how he don't expect rewards for the things he do. Because he don't think the things he do is a big deal, he thinks it's little things. He don't realize that the little things are what's going to make the biggest difference someday."

I felt myself lost for words. Completely flustered, my nose felt tingly like I should be crying-_ I don't cry. But If I was going to right now, it wouldn't be because I'm sad. It would be a mixture of pure happiness, and fright._

_If Vaughn was here right now, I would run into his arms and never let them go. If he was here I wouldn't be able to control myself._

"So?" Lanna asked, "What are the biggest factors to why you love him?"

_Lanna's factors were the Denny recpects her, cares for her, has patience._

"I can't find particular words to describe what makes me happy about Vaughn."

_Vaughn is a mystery. Finding the exact words to describe his personality would be more impossible than a fish climbing a tree. Vaughn is everything that I ever wanted, and everything that I ever need._

"I…" I paused and took a deep breath before I continued with the most uncomfortable word in my vocabulary, "love him. Because- ." I thought about it for one more second, still trying to think of a word. _Nothing fit, everything contradicted each other._ _He is too much of one thing, too less of something else, to perfect at something, too hidden away from another._ "He's just..." I shook my head,"He is just Vaughn"

_That's the perfect word._

_Vaughn. He is everything that he needs to be- and he is nothing that he don't want to be._

Lanna nodded, confused maybe. _I don't care, I'm not confused. I'm absolutely shit baked, Mind you. _

_But confused is the last thing I am._

_Everything Vaughn have ever done has played a role with me falling in love with him._ _Vaughn just being Vaughn._

"Are you going to tell him that you love him?" Lanna asked.

I stopped my thoughts.

"_Vaughn. I think I might be in love with you."_

_There is so many things wrong with that sentence. First of all, it's corney._

_Second, it's forced and planned; It just saying the words. _

_Thirdly, "I think I Might…" Just no. I can't say "I think I might." That's horrible. _

_And fourthly, the word Love is in it._

_Vaughn kissed me out of the blue 1 week ago, Just 1 measly week! Am I insane or something? One week ago I didn't even know what the hell was going on, and now here I am claiming to be in love with the cowboy._

_Sure, we were hanging around for a year. But even then, is a year long enough? Heck, it haven't even been a full year yet._

_And, What if I scare the shit out of him? Confessing my love for the guy? How would he react?_

_He would either high tail out of town and never come back to see me; resulting in me losing him forever._

_OR_

_He might end up on one knee begging for my hand in marriage- scaring me away_

I snickered out loud- _Screw that. I rather not have either of those scenarios. Either one, I lose Vaughn. I don't know what kind of future I want with the guy, and I'm not even going to consider thinking about that right now._

_But there is one thing that I'm absolutely sure about, right now anyway; I don't want Vaughn to leave me. I don't know I will feel the same in a week, or a month, or a year from now- but right now, at present, I know that I can't handle losing someone as brilliant as him._

_And I don't have to lose him right now. All I have to do it keep my mouth shut and it will all be fine._

_And so does Lanna. God, Why am I suddenly relying on this girl to keep all my biggest secrets?_

"No." I mumbled, "I can't."

Lanna looked up at me with her doe-like eyes.

"I'll scare him off." I blurted out, "And if he don't freak out, I might."

**It took 41 chapters for both Vaughn and Chelsea to realize that they are in lOvE...**

**But why the hell are they so dense?**

**But we all know they can't hide it.**

**If their brains are too chicken to confess it; maybe their bodies are going to have to take over?**


	42. Chapter 42: Excited

******I promised I would never do anything lame with Vaughn,**

**But I kinda did...**

**I wanted to show how dead set Vaughn is too being a 'lone cowboy' with nothing tying him down.**

**Hopefully he will come around and change...**

**I'm not too pleased with this one! It's pratically a fille,r I felt bad but oh well**

**Happy Reading!**

**42: Excited**

**Gray**

"Hey," I greeted Vaughn nervously when he barged through our house door.

"Vaughn!" My wife gushed out, "Guess wh-"

"HOW was the City?" I swiftly cut her off.

_We're pregnant; and even though it has nothing to do with Vaughn, he is fucked in the head. She just can't flat out say "I'M HAVING A BABY!"_

_No way in hell. Vaughn would have a heart attack if he knew that I was going to be a father. He has to be let down easy. Telling him that I'm going to be raising some unlucky youngster is like telling him that someone died._

Vaughn threw his bags into the spare room, "Uh, as good as it could get. I spose." He mumbled, looking back and forth between Claire and I. He was reading the tension between us- "What the hell is your problem?" he asked, lying down onto the sofa and not really caring enough to continue to probe for an answer.

I glanced at Claire quickly. Giving her a deathly keep-your-mouth-shut look, she nodded in understanding. But suddenly, her hand flew up to clutch her mouth. Her eyes grew wide with surprise.

_Shit, not this again._

_I ran to the bathroom to haul open the door for her, she fell to her knees around the toilet and hurled up every bit of food she had in her stomach._

_She is getting worse and worse. It's like whatever is growing inside of her is eating her alive._

_I don't think Trent said that she would get this sick… maybe there is something wrong… I don't think throwing up this much for a baby should be normal._

I sighed, rubbing her back and holding her blonde hair. "Are you okay?" I mumbled,

She shook her head, and continued to barf into the toilet.

_It's disgusting. I hate doing this, it's horrible._

_But I gotta put up with it; I'm the one who knocked her up._

_What if she isn't okay?_

"Gray?" I heard the deep Nebraskan accent call from the other room, "What the fuck is wrong with her?"

"Uh…" I yelled back, "Nothing! She is just feelin' a little sick here lately."

He snickered, "Yeah, well she better not fucking give it to me. I already had enough sick days as it is."

Claire muttered under her breath, "Asshole."

I rolled my eyes behind her back, _she is short circuited lately; Hormones and stuff I guess. I thought Claire was moody enough as it was, now it's like somebody released a tiger in our home._

"Be good." I whispered to her, "He doesn't know."

Claire snapped up, "And why the hell not, Gray?" She hissed, "Are you ashamed or something?"

_Ugh, fuck._ I opened my mouth to deny it but,

"Goddess, Gray! Grow the fuck up! How the hell do you expect to be able to raise a-"

I reached out and grabbed her mouth to shut her up.

Vaughn looked up from the couch, and snickered "What the hell are you gonna be raisin?"

I quickly thought on my feet, "I'm getting my own horse."

Vaughn raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? Well, we use to work in a barn years ago. I think he can handle it, Claire."

My wife scoffed and dug her sharp teeth into my hand that was covering her mouth "OW!" I yelled, "What the hell, Claire!"

Claire snickered, "Oh shut up, Gray." She mumbled, and then she pointed her direction at Vaughn. "And don't you dare fuck with me- with your snide comments and your negative attitude this weekend while you're here. Any other time I would deal with it, but right now I would probably stab you."

Vaughn's face sickened with horror and shock while Claire turned back on and stormed out of the house.

"What the hell is your problem?" He demanded from her,

"Oh she's just-" I started, trying to think up an excuse quick

She cut me off while she pulled open the door, "Pregnant." She yelled back.

I cringed at the door slam behind her.

_Fuck._

I turned around to see Vaughn still staring quizzically at the door.

_I don't know why the fuck I'm so hesitant on telling him that I'm going to be a dad. It's weird I guess, everything that we both went through together. _

_And the fact that I'm married with a kid on the way; and he is still living day to day back and forth shipping animals around. I guess I feel bad for him more than anything._

Vaughn looked up at my face,_ I'm not sure what the fuck I look like right now. Probably just as surprise as him._

His eyes darted to the bathroom where Claire was throwing up really quickly; _he is trying to piece things together on his own._

Then he turned his head into the spare bedroom, _noticing the color went from a dark brown- to a neutral Yellow color._

He looked back at me, his face in complete shocking horror. "Seriously?" He tested his theory, "Dead serious?"

I nodded; _I wouldn't be able to find words anyway, if I tried to speak._

He took of his Stetson and slapped it down beside him, pulling his hair out of his face. "Well, What in the hell are you going to do?" He mumbled with sympathy in his voice, "I guess you could live with me for a while if you wanted, but your blacksmithing is here so I don't know what kind of full time jobs you would find in the city so-"

"Leave?" I snapped, "Seriously?" caught totally the fuck off guard.

Vaughn looked back up at me, "You honestly don't think you would be a good father, do you?" he hinted,

I felt the blood raging inside my veins, "and why the fuck wouldn't I be?" I bellowed,

He squint his eyes, and jumped to his feet. "Well, I dunno, Lets see," He mumbled with a little too much sarcasm for my liking, "You can't raise a youngster, you would just fuck up its mind."

I edged closer to him, having to look up at him since he was fucking tall.

_Well, the fucking nerve of that idiot today._

_Tall or not, I could still beat the fucking shit out of him if he offends me one more time._

"You take that back," I threatened, glaring up at him-"Take it back."

He sneered, "No fucking way, Gray." He began, "We are both mentally fucked. We were ditched and left to fend for our goddess damn selves, and you just expect to be able to raise a damn youngster?" He snickered, "What the hell are you going to do? Do you plan on just using your fatherly instincts? For your information; You don't have any, Gray. What the fuck do you know about kids? Nothing, all you know is how to be a complete jerk like your own father, you don't fucking know anything else!" he looked down at me and shook his head in despair, "Is that the type of daddy you're gonna be? Just be a fucking dead beat and fuck up its little mind? You're honestly gonna let that happen?"

_My fucking head is ready to blow off my goddess damn head if my blood pressure goes up any damn higher_. I grabbed the idiot by the button of his shirt with so much pressure that two buttons popped off,

"Listen here, you dense fucker." I threatened. He looked down at me calmly. Well, it was a forced calm look, because his eyes wanted to kill me. "You're a goddess damn asshole for barging in here and telling me what I can and can't do." I yelled, "I fucking married Claire, I slept with her thousands of times KNOWING that there was a possibility that we could get pregnant. And honestly, I'm kind of fucking excited about it."

Vaughn's jaw dropped, "How the fuck can you be excited? Are you stupid? It's going to ruin your life just as much as you'll ruin its."

"Oh shut the fuck up!" I screamed, "I'm fucking excited because I finally get to fucking fix something. I can be the damn father that I dreamed of having, and Claire is going to be one hell of a mother!"

Vaughn laughed a mocking laugh, "Seriously, Gray? If I can recall, the first 2 damn chickens I sold to Claire ended up dying. At least with chickens they are just animals and they can get replaced- but you don't think she'll end up killing a youngs-"

*SNAP* My first smashed right into the idiots jaw, he fell stumbled backwards and he managed to push me back in the process.

"WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE" I shouted with everything I got, "You're supposed to be my best buddy! My fucking Best Man. Who the hell are you?" I screamed, "You SERIOSULY just said that Claire, The most tender and motherly person I know- is going to KILL our child?" I angrily laughed, even though it wasn't appropriate, "You make me fucking sick." I yelled, "You know what your damn problem is?" I walked up to him and stuck my finger into his chest, pushing him backwards, "You're fucking jealous. You are just wrenching with jealousy. You are so pissed off when Saibara came and found me, you were damn jealous that I had family that cared about me and you thought you have nobody." I hissed, "You were fucking rotted that I started dating 'that stupid farm girl', you were even more pissed that I was marrying her. And here you are, talking me down to dirt because I WANT to be a father."

I sneered, "Your jealous because I'm living the damn perfect life that we both fucking imagined before we were manipulated in the fucking orphanage. I know the shit that they made us do is hidden in the back of your damn mind, you do a good fucking job at ignoring things." I stopped and took a deep breath, "But I can't forget it, it fucking haunts me. And that's why I'm where I am now, and you're where you are. Fucking open up, Vaughn- You're going to get nowhere if you don't."

"Don't you dare tell me to remember all that damn shit. Are you fucked? Do you remind yourself of those things every goddess damn day? You're the one that turns my stomach." He hissed.

I pushed off his comment by walking into the spare room and grabbing his damn shit, opened the front door, and threw if across the field with all my might. Then I turned to face him, "Get the fuck out of my house." I demanded, "You can come back when you're grown the fuck up."

**Vaughn**

I sat on a log by that damn stupid waterfall spring. _What the fuck is Gray's problem?_

_He doesn't seriously think that he is going to be the fucking… father of the year, do he?_

_Who the hell do he think he is? Just fucking whipping out all the jealous shit at me. I have never been fucking jealous of that cheesy goon, and he knows fucking damn well too._

_I'm not jealous of Gray- not one damn fucking bit. I don't give a damn that he got fucking married, I pity the fucker. Just like him knocking up Claire, I pity him cause he ruined his damn life._

_What the fuck is he going to do now? _I kicked a rock in the spring angrily, _He will have no damn time to be Gray anymore- he'll be trying to be daddy dearest to a slew of shitty ass youngsters -_

"Aha, Vaughn. That's where you're wrong!" sang a musical, happy, nurturing voice.

My head snapped up, only to have to squint my damn eyes. Light was shining in my eyes so damn bright that my brain was frying up in my skull. _What the fuck is that?_

"Don't swear in my presence." The voiced cooed, "I understand you are not a follower of me. But you are a part of this earth, one of my kind. When you ask for aid, I aid."

I jumped back suddenly, once the light settled down and relieved a woman. She was bright and young, with long teal hair. And she was fucking floating over the waterfall.

_If I didn't think that Chelsea was the most beautiful thing the earth ever fucking spit out; whoever the fuck this is, is coming pretty damn close._

"Are you fucking floating?" I stammered,

She huffed, and crossed her arms. "Vaughn Saunders, you WILL NOT use swear language around me. Unfourtunally I have to listen to you mouth off all day long about every little thing that you pretend bothers you."

I shut my mouth tight and glared at her.

"I am the Harvest Goddess."

_Fucking bullshit._

"Stop it!" She demanded, "I can read your mind. Don't you DARE think of a bad word while you're in my presence, everything I ever did for you?"

I sighed, giving up._ Okay, whatever the fu- _

_Uhh.._

_The harvest goddess doesn't exist. She can't, all those dumb legends about her and love and stuff. She can't exist._

_But then again, she is floating._

_But that could be some kind of creepy voodoo shit. My real father use to be able to freeze people, and make them say whatever he put into their brains; maybe she is like that._

_She is shimmering too though, and she came out of the lake. Fuck, she isn't even wet._

_And she knows my name, that's weird too._

_Can she fuckin prove it?_

_How the hell would someone prove they are the "Harvest Goddess"?_

_What a load of bull…_

She reached out and picked up a tiny dirty feather from the ground. "Watch this," She sang, as she reached out and touched it. The tiny feather turned to a brilliant gold; she reached out and dropped it into my hand. The little feather was only about 1.5 cm long, pure gold.

_Impressive, but not impressive enough_

"I can tell you things about yourself that you wouldn't ever dream to admit yourself." She spoke strongly, "Those memories from the orphanage, they are much more terrible than you tell make them out to be, much much worse than what you told Chelsea."

_She knows Chelsea?_

"Of course I do, I watch her in particular… her life is one of the most interesting to view." She cooed, reading my mind "But as I was saying, you pretend the worst things that happened was them not giving you any body wash when you went through puberty. You and I both know that was the least of Gray's and your worries."

I looked up at her relentlessly, in shock. I nodded; _I don't want her to say anything else. I didn't believe her; I just wanted her to shut the hell up._

"Ah, I knew you wouldn't believe me. But I'm going to help in whatever way I can" She sang, "You said that the child will ruin Gray's life. Think, Vaughn; what exactly would the child be ruining?"

_His work, his…. Uh…_

"His work?" She laughed, "If anything, Gray needs a distraction from his work. You said Claire would have ruined his life too. But you don't look at the fact that Claire is Gray's life. Claire gives Gray something to live for, something to strive for, and something to cover up all those bad past."

She smiled, "Just like his unborn daughters. They don't know it yet, but Claire is having twins. Savannah and Shalyn"

My jaw dropped as my heart stopped suddenly, _She knows what they are having? The names and everything?_

"They will have Grays hair and Claire's eyes; Unfortunately, Claire's unpredictable personality." She sang, "But they will both have Grays heart, his strong will to overcome everything. They are going to fall out of a lot of trees, they will break so many bones, they will accidently let the animals out by accident, they will beat up the boys in school, they will sneak out at night time, stay up late every night past their curfews, fail test, get in trouble with wild dogs, and even go as far as chopping their beautiful long locks off." "One will marry the son of Popuri, but he will be a lot like his own father," she chuckled, "that will stress everybody out." "And the other will marry a boy who is very similar to Gray and yourself, you don't know his parents- but you will both get" She paused for a second, "grow quite a liking to him."

I was speechless; _She seriously knows all this shit? _

_Is she making it up? She is a fucking good liar. _

"See? Don't you think Gray will be occupied with the little terrors that nature has headed his way? Do you really think him and Claire will be able to 'mess up' two head strong people? How can they screw up when the girls have to learn from their own mistakes?" She laughed, "I can see their futures, and their own children's futures. People don't mess up their children, life is already written in their own book. Unfortunate events happen to everybody, more to one than others- but it all happens for a reason."

"Don't worry about Gray, Vaughn. He is going to be okay, he needs you more than anyone right now. Like you said, he does not know the first thing about raising a kid- and he has two coming at him. He wants your help- no, he needs it. Between the two of you, you can figure it all out."

_Yeah, maybe I was a little harsh. Saying those things probably didn't help out the situation very fucking much…_

_But fuck, those girls sound like a couple of nuisances. Do I really want to get tangled up in that shit?_

_I could ignore it, and walk out right now. But then Gray will have to deal with them alone. That's not the deal- he got my back, and I got his._

_But those kids will be fucking brats…_

"Hahaha!" the Goddess sang, "Oh they will be! But you are going to love them like they were your own, Uncle Vaughn."

My head snapped up at her, "You can see my future?"

She smiled, "Oh course! I can see everybody's future!"

I gasped, "Holy shit!"

She squint her eyes, "Now now."

"Sorry." I quickly scrambled, "But what the fu- ah, Whats going to happen to me?"

"Oh, I can't tell you a thing." She smiled, "You have to live it yourself."

"Oh come on!" I begged, "You know that my mind is fuc-, messed up. You got to at least give me a damn hint to what is gonna happen to me."

She shook her head, "Sorry, I can't tell anyone any futures."

I crossed my arms and smirked, "Yeah? You told me all about these Savannah and Shalyn brats growing inside Claire's gut. What makes you think I won't tell?"

She chuckled, "Are you really considering telling Gray that the harvest goddess came to you, and told that he would be having 2 troublesome girls, and who they are going to marry, and what he is going to name them?" She laughed, "That's just so out of character for you. And I personally don't see that coming up in your little life."

_Shit. He would never fuc- uh… he would never believe me._

"Exactly," She chimed, "I must go! And don't worry Vaughn, you can't change your faith. Nobody can. Just keep doing what you're doing. It's like you're driving down a road on cruise control, you'll get where you're destined to go."

She started to sink down into the pond, "HEY!" I shouted after her, "Your golden feather!"

She chuckled, "Keep it! You'll need it."

….

I jumped up frantically, in an odd room. "What the fuck!" I yelled out, looking around in the pitch black.

_Where the fuck am-_; I heard snoring in a bed next to me. _Am I at the inn?_

_Wait. Yesterday Gray kicked me out of his house, after punching me in the fucking face._

_Then I checked in here, and had a whiskey._

_I came upstairs and led on this bed._

_And I don't believe I fuckin moved- until now_

_So that there was all a giant, fucking, bullshit dream? _

_But it was so damn realistic. I barely even dream- and if I did, is sure as hell wouldn't be as lame as a harvest goddess visiting me in my fucking sleep._

I sighed, as I fell back on to my bed. _It was just a fucking dream, everything. I don't know what kind of little terror Claire is going to pop out- or terrors. _

_No, it isn't true. That bullshit dream isn't true; there are no TerrorS to it. They are just_-

"Ow! Fuck," something was stabbing into my back, "What in the hell is-"

I pulled a little shard of gold from behind my back.; _A little, golden feather._

"_You will need it." _Her voice rang through my head

_Well, I'll be fucking damned. _

_Did it really happen? Did she teleport me here? No, she couldn't have. That happened during day light, its night now._

_Maybe it's just a fucking coincidence; maybe the last person sleeping here left the feather._

I shook my head in disbelief, _that is fucked. No one would ever be able to make something so detailed; Gray is good, but not that fucking good._

I flicked on the light next to me, and examined the golden feather under the light. It is very tiny, about the size of my pinky finger nail. Its shimmering gold, and it shows so much detail.

My eyes caught a glimpse of scribbles. _Something is written on this…_ I brought it closer to my eyes, until they could focus on the tiny printing. It said, "V.S"

_Vaughn Saunders. My initials. _

I gasped, _Well, I'll be fucking damned._

_I never believed in this kind of bull shit before. Hell, I never followed the goddess's ways- never celebrating starry night, or the Spring Goddess Celebrations. Dammit, I even took a lady's virginity before she was fucking married._

_But with all this going on, something must have happened. My dreams are black and white and boring, they usually make sense- they are not far-fetched and that believable at the same time, like that 'dream'._

_It fucking happened. It had to; I'm a lot of fucking things, but insane isn't one of em._

I sighed, Scrambling out of bed. _Well, Gray is going to need as much help as he can get._

I crawled out of bed, looking at the clock. 3:00 am

I sighed. _Fuck, I'm wide awake. I minds as well go and do something._

xxXxx

_Finally, Fucking finished._

I stepped back in Claire's stable, dropping the hammer on the floor- and admiring the two baby cribs that I made.

They both have extendable sides- _so when they start climbing, they won't be able to get out…_

_I should have fucking made them into cages... lock 'em up like monkeys._

_That's what they're gonna be, little fucking monkeys._

I took each crib under each arm and lifted them_. They are heavy as sin, and uncomfortable to carry- but at least I'll only have to make one damn trip._

I slowly opened the door, _its 5:00 am now. Hopefully they aren't up._

I walked through the house, and went into the 'spare' room.

_My room, technically- But it's soon gonna be the damn monkeys' room._

"What's that?" questioned an annoying voice behind me,

_A voice that drives me fucking insane, but at the same time it relieves me to hear it right now; after storming out of here yesterday like I did._

"Uh," I mumbled, turning to face Claire, "Cribs."

"Thank you, Vaughn." She chuckled, wrapping her arms around me for a hug- "I really appreciate it. Gray is secretly freaking out and he needs you to help him out. Hell, I need you to help him out."

I snickered, "Yeah, I know that much. Well, at least you don't have to get cribs now"

She stepped back and looked them up and down, "They are great." She said, but added curiously "But, Why are there two? We only want one child."

_Shit, she don't have a fucking clue. What the hell do I say? "The harvest goddess summoned me in my sleep and told me you're having two little monkeys for youngsters"_

_No, that wouldn't go over too fucking great. They would send me to a mental hospital thinking I'm going insane._

_Hell, maybe I should go there myself._

"I dunno," I chuckled coolly, "Didya go for an ultrasound lately?" trying to change the subject,

She shook her head, "Nope, I had one 2 weeks ago though."

I nodded, trying not to tell her upfront what I MIGHT know- but giving her a push towards the idea of having twins. "Yeah? Well maybe you should go again."

She gave me a curious look, opening her mouth to say something But, Gray cut her off

"Hey Sweets, What are you doing in her-" he trailed off, and his eyes darted towards me,

I greeted him by stiffly nodding, awkwardly. He kept his glare on me,

"Look, Gray." Claire quickly covered up, "Look what Vaughn made for us!"

He's eyes darted to the double cribs that was each occupying the too adjacent corners of the room, "Why?" he asked,

I shrugged, "Where else are they-"I cut myself off quickly, "Where else will it sleep? Not in my bed."

He chuckled, "Well, thanks. But why did you make two?"

"I don't know…" I mumbled awkwardly, "Just, go get an ultrasound…" _make my life a bit fucking simpler._

They exchanged quick looks, _looks that said, "What in the fuck is going on with him."_

"Anyway," I cleared my throat, "You both will be good parents. Sorry for being an idiot yesterday," I mumbled, "I guess hearing that you were going to be a father, was kind of like hearing that I would be a dad too. Well, we're in it together so technically I will be."

Gray nodded, "You still don't want to be a father yourself?"

"Fuck no." I snorted, "Never. However many youngsters you plan on popping out will be enough to satisfy me."

Claire chuckled, "I only want one kid anyway, A baby boy preferably."

I smirked, wildly. "Yeah?" I mocked with them completely unaware of the irony I seen in the situation, "Why a boy?"

Gray cut in, "Because girls will have boys chasing after them. They are moody, and expect too much."

Claire nodded, "Hair straighteners, dresses, curling irons, shoes, make up, wedding dress, prom dress, perfume, swimming suits - that's way too complicated. A boy is much simpler."

I snickered, _little do they know, they have two of everything they just mentioned headed their way._

"Anyway," Gray announced, "Lets go get some breakfast or something. At the inn, to celebrate that Uncle Vaughn is finally in on this pregnancy."

I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

…

"So," Claire asked with her mouth full of egg, "How is Chelsea?"

"Good." I responded automatically, than I frowned, "Well, I hope."

She raised her eyebrows, I continued, "Well. I haven't spoken to her in a week, I'll see her tomorrow I guess."

Gray nodded, "It must suck, long distance relationships."

I shrugged, already knowing my answer to this. "Not really, I love her but I much rather keep my damn distance. If not I'll fuck something up."

Claire dropped her fork on the plate; Gray sprayed the table with his juice. "WHAT!" They shouted in unison,

I looked up at them dumb folded, "What? You don't think I'll fuck anything up?"

Claire gasped, "No! No, we know you would fuck something up, it's just that-"

Gray took over, "You love her?"

I snorted, looking down to pick at my toast. I didn't even realize that I fucking said it. And I getting too damn use to the fact that it's growing on me? How the fuck is that going to end up?

"Sadly.." I mumbled, "Don't fucking tell her either."

"Oh," Mumbled Claire sarcastically, "I was planning on getting on the first boat and travelling 6 hours to tell her the good news."

"Funny." I hissed back.

**Gray**

"So," I asked, still analyzing Vaughn- who really wasn't giving any signs of giving a fuck of his new discovery. I figured Vaughn would call me flipping out about his feelings and going haywire, but here he is all cool and collective, "When do you figure this out?"

He kept eating his eggs, and spit out through his full mouth "I unno, last week."

I sighed, looking at Claire- who was smirking. _Am I fucked for wanting the deets on Grays love life? Goddess, I'm turning into a gossip girl…._

Claire rolled her eyes and read my mind, asking him a further question to save me my man power. "Vaughn man, you're gonna have to give us more details than that." She chuckled, "Last time I checked you were dead set on being alone forever."

He shrugged, thinking for a second. "I guess Chelsea is different and she makes me feel shit I never let myself consider and stuff. Plus she makes me to things I wouldn't normally wanna do." He stopped for a second to cringe, "Weird things. So I guess I love her, right?"

I nodded, "Good enough for me."

Claire cut in, unsatisfied. "Not for me! Why aren't you telling her?"

He sighed and looked up at the clock, "Because if she found out, she would fucking go berserk. She can't even hear that word now without passing out, not alone having someone fucking say it to her flat out."

"So, you're not gonna tel-"

"No." He barked, "Nope. I'm not, I'm just gonna let shit flow on through just the way it's goin."

I cleared my throat, "You afraid she don't feel?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I'm pretty sure she don't exactly hate me. So hopefully stuff works out on its own."

I raised my eyebrows at my buddy sitting across the table. How odd is his new few on this chick? "You mean, you want her to like you back as much as you like her?"

He screwed up his face at me and raised his eyebrow, "No shit, idiot. What's the point in seein' her if the feelin's aren't mutual?" he sighed, "You get stupider everyday…"

I shook my head in disbelief, "No, You're just too damn hard to keep up with."

Vaughn smirked down at his plate, "Yeah? Well, Chelsea said change has to happen everyday so I guess I'm finally letting it" he groaned, "Fuck, that sounded lame."

I rolled my eyes, _Somethings will never change_

**Vaughn**

_They're looking at me like I got 3 fucking heads. What the hell more do they want? Every little detail on why the fuck I'm into Chelsea? _

_No damn way. I'm falling in love with the girl, but I'm sure as hell not gonna go around preaching about it to anybody. That would just freak me the fuck out._

_The only thing I can try to do now is to see if she is into me just as much- not that I fucking know what to do from there. _

_What is there to do after we both love each other? I'm not getting fucking married to anybody, not even someone as amazing as Chelsea. Why should a stupid ring represent something? It's all in the brain._

I looked up at Claire who was holding onto her tiny baby bump. That may be carrying the two damn monkeys_; I wonder if all that bull is real anyway? It was way too damn realistic to be a dream. I even got that damn feather to keep._

_How the fuck can I find out if it was real?_

"What are you planning on naming the baby?" I asked, thinking that any name they think up might work out.

Gray looked up at me and snapped, "It's a huge fucking argument. Don't even bring it up."

Claire rolled her eyes, "Gray. I carry the child; I bare the pain delivering it through a hole the size of the top of that beer bottle over there. I will rip myself abroad and carry stretch marks on my body. I get to name it."

He snickered, "I put up with you carrying the child. I have to work with the stretched out hole you will end up with, and I'll have to try to look past those stretch marks. I get to name it."

She smacked him playfully in the shoulder, "You're a dick." Then she directed her attention back to me, "Well, I love the name Charlie."

Then Gray interrupted, short and sweet, "I'll call it by the name of Nicholas, and nothing else."

I inwardly chuckled to myself. _Fuck, they are mind set on a baby boy. Will they ever be surprised when they end up with two of the brattiest girls imaginable?_

"What if you have a girl?"

Claire rolled her eyes, "Ugh. I don't even want to think about it."

Gray nodded, "Same. Can you imagine how many guys I would have to beat away? Vaughn, we would have our hands full."

_Luckily he got me. We can pair up and take one each to protect._

I shrugged, "There's a 50/50 chance ya know. With gender"

Claire nodded, internally agreeing with me. Thinking for a while, "I kind of like the name Shalyn."

_WELL I'LL BE FUCKING DAMNED! It's true! It was fucking happened, I'm not going the fuck insane!_

_Finally, I can come back to fucking reality._

Gray shook his head, "Gross. How old are you, Claire? You need something snazzier for a girl. Something like Alyssa, or Savannah- or something."

_WHAT DID I FUCKING SAY! I knew it, I knew I was right. Hell yeah, I was fucking right._

"Cool." I mumbled, trying to contain my excitement- and doing a damn good job.

_Am I excited because I know I'm not gone fucking crazy?_

_Or am I actually kind of looking forward to these two little monkeys?_

.


	43. Chapter 43: Tramp Stamp

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, or any of the characters.**

**Also, there is a link to the Tattoo Claire has in the story- I don't own that either. **

**I'll post it here too. .com/art/Music-Tattoo-Commission-103510282**

**This chapter MAY or MAY NOT go the way you want it.**

**Remember, always expect the unexpected with Chelsea and Vaughn**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 43: Tramp Stamp**

**Vaughn**

"This is the worst fucking feeling in the world" I groaned, falling back into the stone hard seat that was rocking back and forth in the ocean.

No, I'm not feeling the slightest fucking sea sick. It's nothing like that at all.

I looked up to see Sunshine Islands stretching in the horizon. We are approaching it quickly, but not quick enough for my damn liking.

_I wonder where the fuck Chelsea is right now? Is she in her house? In her fields? In her barn? At the store? _

_Maybe she is wondering around on the other islands, trying to find materials to ship._

_Ugh, I fucking hate having to run around the town looking for her every damn time. But what else can I do? She has a lot of stuff on her plate; I'm surprised she has enough time in her day to fucking breath._

I sighed, standing up- feeling restless. It's impossible for me to fucking settle down with this odd feeling in my gut, it keeps shouting at me every single time Chelsea pops across my mind.

_Love sick._

I snickered rudely at myself- _How fucking cliché. Who would have thought that big bad Vaughn Saunders would let himself even THINK the fucking word 'love sick'._

_Dammit, that girl is fucking manipulating._

_I fucking misses her. I can't help it, I guess being away from her for 5 days really does me in. I hate to say it, I've never been so fucking excited to actually see somebody in my life. _

_Maybe the idea of letting someone mentally control me is what's making me so damn sick._

_Surely she isn't trying to do that._

We finally approached the dock. I grinned to myself, _fucking finally._

I grabbed my suitcase_. There are no animal orders or orders for fodder this week- Chelsea is all stocked up for the spring. So technically I didn't really even have to fucking come to this shithole at all this week._

_But I know god damn well that I wouldn't have will power to even try to resist it._

_Not with her here, anyway._

I stepped off the dock, and I caught attention of the most fucking stunning smile lighting up the damn bay.

Chelsea was standing there with the largest grin on her face, hair blowing around softly under her stained up, ripped apart red bandana. Her navy eyes are glimmering in the lights brightly,

"Hey." She squeaked sweetly up at me.

"Hello." I replied curtly, trying to fucking contain myself from grabbing her hold and squeezing the damn shit outta get.

_That's the feeling I get when I see her. I just want to take her and squeeze her as tight as I fucking can. But of course I would never do it, because I would end up nipping her in half._

_Not to mention, it was possibly frighten the living hell outta her._

Fuck, I missed her thi-

"I missed you this week." She awkwardly said, taking the words right out of my mouth.

I grinned, finally letting my hands find her way to her waist, and I allowed myself to pull her in for a hug. Just lightly nipping her between my arms, although they personally wanted to go all fucking hulk and squeeze her torso in half. "I was just thinking the exact same thing." I mumbled, into her hair.

"Yeah?" she chuckled, "I bet I missed you 10 times more."

I couldn't hold in a snicker, _There is no way in hell that she should miss me 10 times more- it isn't possible._

**Chelsea**

"FINALLY! I can see it!" I laughed, at the boat travelling quickly towards the islands.

_About time; I've been waiting for him to come back since I watched him leave my farm 5 days ago. _

_I wonder if he misses me just as much as I miss him. I swear, I couldn't do as much as pick a silly little turnip without his name shooting across my mind._

_How in the hell would a turnip remind me of that cowboy? Of all things; a little dirty Turnip._

_It's insane, I wake up- I'm thinking of Vaughn. I eat, I'm thinking of Vaughn. I shower, I'm thinking of Vaughn. I feed my animals- I'm definitely thinking of Vaughn. I water my vegetables- I'm thinking of Vaughn. I go for a jog- I'm thinking of Vaughn. I walk to the diner- I'm thinking of Vaughn. I get ready for bed- and I'm thinking of Vaughn. And I crawl in bed- and I'm wishing he was there._

_That idiot, getting into my head the way he does. He should be strung up and shot. _I chuckled to myself, _Nah. I wouldn't go that far, but it's just not fair._

_It's not fair that he made me fall head over heels in love with him- and he probably hasn't even considered it._

_Well, I certainly can't blame him. We aren't even officially dating, we just discovered we are extremely attracted to each other- and we like to make out; and to top it all off, it all only happened 2 weeks ago._

_Two damn weeks ago; dnd here I am claiming to be in love. Am I insane? Do I need help or something?_

_Of course Vaughn isn't going to come off that boat and confess his undying love for me. He isn't a Romeo. Plus, it takes some people years to fall in love or whatever. _

_It takes Vaughn a long time to discover things anyway- and if there is even the slightest chance that he MIGHT love me back; _

_No, Vaughn shouldn't love me back. I don't deserve his- like Lanna said, I keep too many secrets from him._

_He don't deserve that._

_But who's to say that he has been completely honest with me as well?_

I watched the boat dock in front of me and tie up. I watched anxiously for the black cowboy hat to magically appear from the door. It felt like it would never happen- but it did.

And before I knew it, he was stood in front of me staring me down.

We kept our distance during the silence. Just looking at each other- I'm pretty sure I'm smiling like a fruit.

_How can I not? The only thing I want to right now is to just run, jump into his arms and kiss the hell out of him. I want to kiss every single inch of his face- 3 times over, maybe even 100 times._

_But I can't. I can't do anything like that, not until I know he is fine with whatever the hell I want out of this._

_God, I'm not even sure what it is I'm looking for here._

I broke the silence, "Hey." I squeaked out, it sounded a little too sugar coated for my liking. But I guess it's the best I could do, seeing I'm retaining myself from tackling him into the water out of all the energy I'm bottling up inside of me.

_That wouldn't go over very well, seeing when I did that to him the night of Claire's and Gray's wedding- he was livid._

"Hello." He answered back quickly. It was very low and rushed, and even though he only spoke for a millisecond, his gorgeous Nebraskan accent was flaming through it.

I looked up at his soft, violet eyes that were gazing down into my own, and his silver hair sweeping down his perfect jaw bones.

"I missed you this week." I spoke, without my own permission really.

He grinned, suddenly wrapping around me, and he pulled me tighter. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist, so gentle. As gentle as someone would touch a baby's head.

"I was just thinking the exact same thing." He muttered into my hair, it came out extremely muffled but I could still pick it out.

I wanted to overpower his gentleness and just dive into him and squeeze him tightly.

But that just wouldn't be practical. Not right now, anyway.

"Yeah?" I chuckled, "I bet I missed you 10 times more."

He snickered to himself. Maybe just finding my little line cheesy and childish- _Honestly, it was. But I don't really care for it._

"Well," I mumbled, separating from him, carrying on with my busy day "I was told to go to Taro's home for some sort of meeting. I figured I would come and see you before I went there."

He nodded, grabbing my hand and we started walking. "What kind of meeting?" he questioned.

"I dunno," I shrugged, "They said for all the girls to be there, so I honestly have no clue what it could be."

Vaughn smirked, "The Goddess Festival probably. It's the 8th, right?"

I nodded, Yes it is the 8th. "What's the Goddess Festival?"

He shrugged, his attractive Nebraskan accent overflowing all of his sentences "Beats me, I never ever went myself."

"Are you going this year?" I asked,

He went deep into thought for a second. "Uh, Yeah," he mumbled, "I think I might have too actually."

_I didn't know what he meant by 'having' to go. But honestly, I didn't really find it in me to probe him about it. The way Vaughn is, if he wanted me to know he would tell me._

"Anyway," he continued, "I'm pretty sure it involves the unmarried girls in the town to dance as a gift to the goddess, in favor of her sacrifices and shit."

I nodded, "As lame and cheesy as that sounds- it seems like it might be fun."

"Hey Chelsea!" shouted the former pop star as I approached Taro's home. She lightly jogged to me and wrapped her arms around me for a hug.

_She certainly is touchy and feely over me. That's for sure- but it's just the way she is. She is more loveable than me_. I awkwardly patted the top of her back- as much as I like her, that will be the most embracing gesture that she's gonna be getting from me.

"Hey Lanna." I greeted back,

"Hello, Vaughn!" She smiled up at my cowboy, "How was the waters today? Great I bet."

Vaughn raised his eyebrow at the girl who still had he arm wrapped around me, "It was just great." He mumbled sarcastically.

I shot him a dirty look, trying to get him to lighten the hell up a bit. In return, he forced a horrible smile. It would have been decent if it was out of happiness, but it was nothing but sauce.

I rolled my eyes, and Lanna left wordlessly to go and talk to the Nun girl from the church. I'm not sure of her name, I only seen her a few times.

"Since when were you going on second base with girls?" Vaughn joked,

I snickered, pushing off his lesbian comment, "She's just lovable, I guess."

He raised his eyebrow, I could tell her wanted me to further explain. "She came to my house the other day. She apologized for being a bitch to me, and I guess we are on kinda good terms now."

_At least, I hope we are._

"Kinda?" Vaughn chuckled, "I believe she thinks you are best friends."

_Well, it wouldn't hurt if she thought that. Seeing she has a couple of my deep dark secrets to protect._

"Hello everybody!" Felicia announced, "It looks like all the girls are here!"

Everyone looked around, nodding their heads in agreement.

"As you all know, today is the Harvest Goddess's birthday! That means this evening at sunset, we must pay out thanks to all of her sacrifices that she made for us!"

_So I take it that the gift is a dance. I don't really believe in the Harvest Goddess, but that legend Chen told me about the blue feather was really nice. So maybe I could dance for the idea that she exists, that wouldn't be too bad._

"You're white dresses are all in the house- where they were left last year." Felicia directed her eyes down at me, "Chelsea, there is one there for you as well. I made it last week."

I nodded politely.

Felicia spoke towards again, "Since you never heard the legend and the point of the festival, Alisa will tell the story again."

The nun girl, Alisa spoke up. Her voice was very soft and dreamy as she spoke, "As you know, The Goddess gave up her chance at falling in love, marriage, and the deflowering of her virginity." Alicia chimed, "We want to show that the young girls of this world are grateful of her sacrifices! Therefore, we ask that all the unmarried, virgin females under the age of 30 to dance for everybody-"

_Virgin girls, huh? Great, Looks like I don't qualify._

I looked up at Vaughn nervously. He was actually listening to Alisa speak- _weird, what's he gone all religious now, or what?_

_Anyway. Nobody knows that I'm 'deflowered'- well, with the acceptation of Lanna . So I could just lie, and do the festival anyway. I'm sure Alisa isn't going to open every single girl up and check for a hymen between our legs. _

I snickered, _it's an easy lie. _

I felt someone starring over at me; I looked up into Lannas hazel eyes. She is staring at me- and I know why. _She knows I'm going to lie, and do the dance anyway. She knows I'm not a virgin and that I'm somewhat ashamed of it._

_Well, I wouldn't say ashamed… but I don't want anyone to know._

_That's being ashamed though, isn't it? I never personally thought of myself as being an ashamed person before. Am I? I always wanted to think of myself as somewhat proud. Sure, I have a lot of regrets in life- but it all happened for their own reasons._

I looked around to the girls, at Alisa still speaking_. They are all virgins, all because they respect their Goddess. Who am I to lie about my past, and dance? That would be disrespecting their beliefs, and the point of the festivals. It would be like giving the goddess a lump of coal in her stocking Christmas day, what's the point of giving the gift if it has no meaning to it?_

My heart started racing as I looked up at Vaughn, who was still listening to Alisa speak_. He thinks I'm a virgin as well, he is always saying 'Yer too pure for that'. He thinks I'm as innocent as a marshmellow. If our relationship is going to go any further, he deserves to know that I'm already had sex numbers of times. I'll never tell him about my sleazy stripping occupation, but he do deserve to know that I'm not a virgin._

"So!" Alisa called out, "Is everybody going to be able to do it this year?"

Sabrina nodded her head, "Of course!" I rolled my eyes, _bitch._

"I wouldn't dream of missing it." Lily announced,

"I can't wait!" Shouted Julia

"I'm in." muttered Natalie.

"Same here!" Lanna sang, as she directed her attention to me to speak.

I froze up. _What am I going to do? Yell out brightly and happily "I would love too!" just like the rest of them? _

"I, ah." I muttered, looking at all the girls who turned to face me. I looked up at Alisa who was still smiling, patiently awaiting my answer. I saw Vaughn from the corner of my eye-whom was looking down at my puzzled.

I took a deep breathe, and looked Alisa in the eyes. "I can't."

Everybody looked at me confused. Vaughn mumbled, "If you have work to do, I'll help you finish it before then."

I sighed at his offer, "I know."

Felicia screwed up her face angrily at me, "Chelsea. You of all people on this island should take the time to dance for the goddess. Look at all the blessing she have giving your vegetable and your animals!" _She is making me sound like I'm an ungrateful brat, _"If it wasn't for the Goddess, you wouldn't be successful here."

I looked over at Lanna- She was looking at me with sympathy in her eyes. _She knows why I can't do it, and she probably knows how bad Felicia is making me feeling right now._

Lanna gave me a nod, telling me to go ahead and tell them why I cannot do the dance.

I took a deeper breath, my heart is pounding. _Will Vaughn snatch his hand away from mind when I say it? Will the town kick me off the island? How will everyone else react?_

"It's not that I'm too busy." I spoke as clear as I could, "I would love to do it, I just…" I trailed off, "Can't."

Alisa frowned, tilting her head. "Why not, Chelsea? We would all love to have you there."

I took a deep breath again; _I just have to get this over with. As politely as I can,_ "I'm sorry, I don't mean to disrespect you all." I stopped and let myself breathe before I passed out, _This is a giant step for me._ "I'm very upset that I cannot participate in the festival with you all, and to show gratitude to the Goddess. I am very thankful for everything she has done for me- but I think that…" I tried to word it as nicely as I could, "I think that if I danced for her, it would be more disrespectful than not dancing at all."

Everyone looked at me like I'm retarded. _Obviously, because they don't know what I mean by that; Of course they wouldn't, they all think that everyone girl on this island is a virgin._

_Especially 'down to earth' Chelsea._

_God, why do I care anyway? This isn't even my religion._

"What are ya getting on with, Chels?" Vaughn whispered at me,

Alisa spoke up, "Oh, Chelsea! The Goddess would love for you to dance, no matter what!"

"I can't, Alisa. I don't exactly meet the qualifications." I snapped, pissed off now that they are all still trying to force me. _A simple No should be good enough._ I sighed in frustration, "I'm not a virgin."

Everyone gasped, and everyone gossiped. I kept my gaze set on Lanna who was smiling at me reassuringly; I wanted to look up at Nebraska. But I was afraid of what I would have to face; I didn't want to see the anger in his violet eyes. _I didn't want to see him let down by me._

_I just wanted to go home, and crawl in my bed. Honestly, if there was ever a time I would cry- it would be now. But I wouldn't, of course. I'm stronger than that._

All eyes were on me, and Vaughn snatched his hand from mine.

_In disgust? In fear? In anger?_

_He is probably afraid everyone will chew his head off, and that he will be blamed for 'deflowering' me._

I quickly looked up at everybody, "I just wanted to let everyone know that I haven't had sex in a year, and that Vaughn didn't even know himself." I looked up a Sabrina who was awestricken; I sighed guiltily, "And neither did Mark."

With that, I turned by myself- and walked to my farm alone; Leaving behind the gossiping citizens behind me, leaving behind Julia and Lanna- and to my dismay; Vaughn.

I took a deep breath as I allowed one single tear drop to run down my cheek; Only one though- that's all I'm allowing. _I have to be confident; if I did it I have to wear it with pride._

_I'm not a virgin, and I had fun losing it. _

_I just hope that Vaughn accepts that. I hope he don't think poorly of me for lying, and for not being the pure girl he thought I was all along._

_I hope he won't leave me. I wouldn't be able to handle that, right now anyway._

_I can't even think about it, I would possibly go insane- not possibly, I would go insane. _

_I can't imagine a life without Vaughn Saunders in it. And now it's possibly all fucked up._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Vaughn**

_Chelsea isn't a virgin._

_Chelsea had sex._

_Somebody ripped Chelsea from her pureness. Somebody stuck their fucking peni-_

I cringed. _I can't even fucking think about it, I don't want to fucking think about it._

_Someone had the fucking nerve to crawl in bed with her and to give her a pok-_

"UGH!" I shouted frustrated, pulling my hat into my face and storming off in the opposite direction as Chelsea. All the girls were still exchanging looks of disgust, looking back and forth from each other to me. _I don't fucking care, I just need to get away somewhere, I need to get off this island and cool the fuck off._

I jumped on the little dory and rowed to the Meadow, then sitting down on the shore line.

_She has sex. Chelsea had fuckng sex. She isn't a virgin. She fucking let someone touch her like that- she let someone kiss her in improper ways. She let someone take off her fucking clothes and touch her in those places and they they fucking did- _

"Ugh…" I moaned.

_How the hell do I wrap my head around that? How the fuck can somebody so tiny, and innocent looking hide such a secret so well?_

_How old was she? Where was it? Who did she sleep with? How many people did she sleep with? Why did she do it? Was she drunk? Was she raped? Was she in love with the fucker who did it? Is that why she shuns the word? Did she want it? Did she do it because of blackmail? _

_Why the fuck would she let a man treat her in a way that's so fucking… gruesome?_

I groaned, letting myself lie back onto the grass. I closed my eyes and held my head- which felt like it was about to explode.

_Listen to me; fucking freaking out about Chelsea. Freaking out about her screwing somebody, dammit. Look at me, I'm not a virgin. I'm probably the grimmest and slimiest fucker on this island for taking a girl's virginity._

_Girls are different, well, they are supposed to be. A woman should be conservative over herself, she should reek of sex. _

_Now Molly, she was a pure slut. She ate, breath, and lived for it- it's all she was interested in. Hell, that's all she wanted me around for._

_But Chelsea isn't like that, Chelsea is a beautiful person. She is down-to-earth and level headed. Surely, she didn't do it on purpose._

I growled, at my newest conclusion.

_Chelsea hates the idea of strange men seeing her body or touching her even, I remember when she accused me of raping her she freaked the fuck out. _

_Maybe that's why. _

_Chelsea never gave her virginity to a man; someone fucking took it from her._

_Chelsea was raped, and she is ashamed by that._

I grinded my teeth, _I'm going to fucking HUNT down the FUCKER and rip his god damn fucking balls off. _

**Chelsea**

I curled up into a ball on my sofa, gazing at the mussel shell in my hands.

_Vaughn's eyes- his beautiful eyes. I never even looked at him when I told everyone the truth, I couldn't. I didn't want to see his expression; I would never let myself live it down. He don't deserve it, he don't deserve me._

_I lie. I lie about so much, I can't help it. It's for my own good, it's for my survival- it's for my protection. As long as no one knows I'm "baby", I'll be safe and peaceful here. _

_That's why I can't tell Vaughn. If word got out, record companies will be here bothering me- trying to make me famous. _

_I never want that. I never want to be disturbed, I don't know if I'll be here for the rest of my life or not- but I do know that wherever I am, I don't want anyone from my past career there._

I sighed, looking up at my ceiling. _What the hell did I get myself into…_

"CHELSEA!" the door barged open, my favorite Nebraskan accent filled the room.

I shot up straight in fright, seeing he scared the living Jesus out of me.

"WHO THE FUCK DID IT?" he bellowed angrily, his violet eyes looked like they were ready to explode with lava.

I looked up at him meekly, "What?"

"WHO THE FUCK STOLE YOUR VIRGINITY?" He shouted at nobody,

"Uh," I stuttered awkwardly, "Kai"

"WHO THE FUCK IS HE?"

"Stop screaming!" I begged, feeling uncomfortable- I don't like hearing person scream. _It's not a good way to settle things; although I'm guilty of it. _"And he was my best friend"

Vaughn stopped and looked at me, "That fucker. Taking advantage of you like that, did you tell the police? Where is her now?"

I narrowed my eyes at him in question, "I don't know where he is. I haven't heard from him in a year. And why would I call the police?"

Vaughn groaned, "Chelsea! Yer just gonna let him run around raping other girls? What the hell is wrong with ya?"

My jaw dropped, "Hold up." I trailed off, "You think that Kai… raped me?"

Vaughn stopped and stated, "No shit, what other explanation is there?"

_Lie. I could lie. I could tell him that I was raped, and he Kai did it. I mean, Vaughn will never find Kai anyway- what's the hurt in it? At least he won't think I was a horny stripper or anything. I can just agree and then it would be all settled. Vaughn will think that I'm still a virgin at heart and that-_

_But that's wrong. I had sex with Kai because I was depressed and wanted to do it. And I fucking enjoyed it, so we kept doing it._

_I shouldn't tell him my virginity was taken from me against my will, because it wasn't. I'm not going to lie, my first time was special and it was with someone who was important with me. He wasn't a slimy rapist, not like my father. _

_Kai was special, and he still is. Besides, it's not like we were the kinest people around. I wasn't making porn or anything, we would just crawl in bed, have sex, and then go our separate ways._

_I wouldn't even say we were using eachother. I could have EASILY got any fellow I wanted- and he slept with different girls every week.I guess we were just so comfortable, and that it was more of a bonding/hanging out thing._

_I can't talk him down and put him on the same level as a rapist. That would be terrible, Karma will bite me in the ass._

"I wasn't raped, Vaughn." I set his facts straight. "2 days after Mom died, I talked my best friend into having sex with me."

His jaw dropped, "Chelsea… why would you do something to fucking irresponsible?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I just felt like it would solve my problems I guess. I was already dropped out of school, I worked, I looked after mom- I guess I felt grown up, and that was the only thing I had left."

"You're fucking stupid, Chelsea." He grumbled, "Yer stupid for letting that fucker deflower you and use you to release his damn pleasure."

I squint my eyes, "For your information, Kai wasn't a fucker. And he was not using me." I cleared up, "It was completely mutual, and I enjoyed it. Hence the reason we kept doing it for like what-" I stopped to think a second, "4 whole years."

Vaughn looked awestruck, "Don't you fucking dare speak like that."

I smirked saucily, "Yeah? Well I did, Vaughn Saunders. And I don't regret ANY of it."

"I don't respect little ladies who go around trashing and disrespecting themselves in such hideous ways." He announced,

"Well," I snapped back, "Suck it the fuck up, because I can't grow another hymen. I'm deflowered forever, shouldn't you be happy it was with someone special?"

"Do you have any more damn secrets?" He hissed, "What else are you fucking hiding from me?"

_Ah, let's see… I'm an ex stripper, I use to shot up cocaine and heroin, I was drunk every night, I had a 3 sum once, and I have a tattoo on my lower back._

_Well, I'm obviously not going to tell him all of that bull shit. But I will show him the PG rated thing._

"Actually," I snapped, "I do have another secret."

I turned around, hauling my shirt up to reveal my colorful tattoo. "I gotta Tramp Stamp." .com/art/Music-Tattoo-Commission-103510282

I turned around to face him, with mouth was wide opened.

"And," I continued, "I was piss drunk where I got that tattoo, for probably the 4th night in a grow." I smirked, "AND and it just so happens that Kai was with me, and exact same one of his shoulder." I frowned, realizing how mean I was being to him, but I don't care- I'm telling him so it's just the way it gotta be, "So, how is that for ya?"

"Che-"

"No, don't you dare lecture me." I started shouting, See what I mean? I'm guilty of yelling, I just hate it. "Just because I have feelings for you DO NOT mean that I will let you make me feel like shit. I don't give a fuck what you think about me not being a virgin. Want to know why? Because I'm the exact same person that I was a year ago, 2 weeks ago, and today. I'm Chelsea Davis, nobody else- and just because I don't mind a bit of sex don't mean that I'm a terrible person."

"Who the hell are you?" Vaughn demanded, "Because you not who the fuck I thought you were."

My eyes started to water slightly. All the emotions of today finally jumped me out of no where- Rejection, Hatred, Anger, Stress, Depression, Stupidity, lousy; that's everything I'm feeling right now.

I closed my eyes to hold back the damn tears that were ready to explode from my eyes, just long enough to breath, "Vaughn, get the fuck out of my house."

I kept my eyes closed, turning away from him. But I could feel his piercing violet eyes stabbing me in the back so harshly that it felt like there was a gun being pointed at me. He let out a staggered breath, and it was followed by the slam of my front door.

I choked, and collapsed onto the floor like something you would see in a movie after somebody delivered the news of a death.

_He just left. No words, nothing._

_I shouldn't have told him to get out. But I couldn't handle having him here, bashing me and guilt tripping me. I can't let him see me cry._

Magically, I was still holding back those dreaded tears that were forming whirlpools on my black eyes.

_He's gone. Gone for good- and I don't blame him._

**Vaughn**

"What the FUCK!" I mumbled, rowing the dory to that stupid island with the stupid remains of a stupid lighthouse.

Technically, I never left Chelsea farm. The only way you can get to that island is from her land- but I need to go somewhere where nobody will show up, _and I know this place is as good as dead._

_Who the hell is Chelsea? I thought she was like sweet, caring, innocent earth child that the Harvest Goddess herself spit out. _

_But clearly she isn't, she lost her virginity on her own hand. And she lied to me about it- how many times would she just smirk whenever I said something about being pure? I thought the fucking smirks were because she was trying to cover up embarrassment._

_The smirks were nothing but covering up her damn lies._

I jumped off the dory and sat my ass on a giant brick- looking after at the trashed lighthouse remains. _You know, Chelsea was right about this place- it is kinda cool; seeing how all this fucking garbage use to be something._

I groaned, and held my face in my hands.

_Chelsea, Chelsea, Chelsea. Chelsea this, Chelsea that. FUCK. It's always Chelsea. I can't fucking go 30 seconds without thinking about her- I was hoping to be able to just forget all about her. But I can't, I fucking love the girl and I hate it right now._

_This would be so much easier to just leave- to just get up and leave the island and not come back. Somebody else could do my shifts here; I never need to come back. If Julia and Mirabelle missed me, they could visit in the city. I could go somewhere else on Wednesdays and Thursdays- or I could just stay in Mineral Town longer with Gray, Claire, and the two fucking monkeys that's on their way._

_And what the hell is with the stupid tramp stamp across her back? What in the damn world enticed her to go and get a dumb tattoo that she is going to carry for the rest of her life- with the idiot that already has her virginity forever?_

_Why the hell would she do that?_

_Fuck Chelsea. Fuck her, I don't give a damn._

_I'm leaving this damn island, right now._

_There is nothing for me here anymore._

**Chelsea**

I changed into a baggy top, and decided to just parade around the house in my underwear. _I don't give a shit tonight, I highly doubt anyone will be coming here, and if they do- the door is locked and I won't be letting them in._

I turned off every single light in my house, but the inside was still lite up just enough to see from the moon shining through my window.

I led down across my sofa, looking out towards my fields and my barn. In complete silence; nothing was disturbing the peaceful silence right now. No birds, no wind, no barking dogs, no shifting around dishes, no voices, no laughter, _Not even the Nebraskan Accent._

_It's way too quiet for a Wednesday night, Wednesday nights are always the best. Vaughn finally is here with me, after waiting all week long to feel his warm hands in mine, and to smell his whiskey mixed with honey and apple scent._

_But he isn't here. I don't even know where he is, probably on a boat on his way back to the city; without doing so much as saying good bye. But of course, I wouldn't want to say 'bye' to someone like me either_.

_The man it took 3 seasons to share a kiss with, it took me 2 simple weeks to fall in love with him- and he's gone, and I wouldn't blame him if he never came back._

**Vaughn**

I walked down the side of her farm, in the only dark area the moon wasn't shining. _The boat should leave soon, I won't even tell Mirabelle or Julia, they would just try to make me fucking stay here._

I finally gave into my will power, and let myself look towards her house.

Dead. Lights are all shut off, windows all closed. She is dead to the world.

_She is dead to me too right now._

**Chelsea**

I don't even care anymore. He can leave, he can go. If he doesn't want somebody's crabby leftovers- so be it. Let him go and find some honorable church girl.

_Honestly, I didn't realize that he took religion so damn seriously in the first place. Why the hell do it matter?_

_I don't need a negative asshole in my life anyway, ruining all the peace that's surrounding me here on this farm. _

_I don't need any more complications, I don't need someone running through my mind all day long making me fuck up the most easiest tasks just because I'm in a daze thinking about boys. _

_I just need to be alone for a while._

_Vaughn can go wherever he wants, I don't give a fuck._

**Vaughn**

I stopped at the entrance of her farm, stopping to take one last look up at that stupid farm.

_The same fucking farm that I would look at through my bedroom window; hoping to see her._

_The same fucking farm I found her almost about to get ripped apart by a damn animals,_

_The same field that I helped her clean up numbers of times._

_With the same barn that we got snow bounded into, _

_And the same house that she pretended to have cheated on Mark with me, the same house she gave me my first fucking thanksgiving cookies._

My hand reached up to the mussel shell that was hiding under my shirt, "What the fuck am I doing?" I argued with myself, starting to walk in the opposite direction I was planning to go.

_I'm not a virgin either. I'm worse than he. I took a girls virginity- And when I told Chelsea that, she didn't fucking care. _

_She didn't judge me, because she had no reason to._

I began walking towards her house, before I knew it- I was in front of her door.

**Chelsea**

I was restless, with my eyes closed looking at nothing.

Just seeing the same thing I always see when I close my eyes, the same color; swirls of purple and pink. The shade of the mussel shell floating around in my brain- the color of Vaughn's eyes.

I sighed, _I'll never see that color in person ever again._

_The eyes of the one person who I thought could understand me, the one person that I felt comfortable enough to tell most of my hardships too. The person who tries not to care- but always ends up caring the most; the person who was slowly starting to open up because of me. _

_Now he is probably closed up again, closed up to the world and never letting anyone in ever again._

My reflexes made me stand up against my own will. _Vaughn can't let his barrier go back up, if he is going to leave here- and leave me, he deserves to be as happy as he can._

_I never want him to be like he was when I first met him. That was a shield hiding the Vaughn I know now._

_Vaughn deserves the best there is._

"I have to go find him." I announced to nobody, pulling on a pair of pajama shorts, "Because if I don't, nobody will."

**Vaughn**

I reached out to grab the door knob. _Do I knock? _

_No. I don't give a fuck, I stormed out earlier- I can sure as hell storm back in._

**Chelsea**

I unlocked the door, and grabbed the knob to open it- but I didn't have too.

It opened itself; revealing the most gorgeous person I ever seen.

I took a deep breath in, letting his aroma of whiskey and honey intoxicate my brain.

_He came back. He didn't leave, he is right here._

_Vaughn always comes back, no matter what._

_That's why I love him._

"Vaughn, I'm so sorry." I broke the silence, "I waited all week for you to come here, please don't go bac-"

**Vaughn**

I swung open the door, and to my dismay- she stood there like a deer in head light.

She stood so beautifully. Her dark hair messed up, her eyes wide and shining in the moonlight, her mouth forming a tiny 'o', her body looked to tiny and delicate underneath the baggy black shirt she was wearing.

I wanted to speak, I wanted to say "Sorry I over reacted" or, "I'm not a virgin either" or, "Never tell me a lie again." or, "Do you forgive me?" or "Sorry for being a hypocrite"

But she stunned me. Her beauty catches me off guard every damn time. _I was never much of a fucking talker, I don't have a way with words like she do._

_That's the way it is in this relationship. She does the speaking, she knows exactly what to say and when she should say it._

"Vaughn, I'm sorry." She broke the silence, "I waited for you all week, please don't go bac-"

I dived at her, grabbing her waist and pulling her into my as tight as I could. My lips found her like it was a corresponding magnet,

_She knows exactly what to say and when to say it, and I know exactly what to do and when to do it._

Her hands flew up to my neck as we stood there kissing for a few seconds- my hands trailed up and down her arms and her own held my neck tightly.

I couldn't handle it, I felt like squeezing her again. I wanted to slam her up against the damn wall and just kiss the hell out of her. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and fucking squeeze her until she stopped fucking breathing. _But I obviously can't do that._

Instead of inflicting any pain on her, I stumbled forward in to her, sending her to the right- I caused her to bang into a new tool box, sending it to crash over backwards with a bang- I could hear the heavy tools smashing out of it; but we didn't care enough to stop.

She led me in the opposite direction, our kisses getting deeper; Her grip on my back getting stronger, and my arms wrapping around her tighter.

**Chelsea**

I feel so dizzy- but it's so good. My blood was rushing through my veins, my heart was pounding.

I was leading him away from the smashed tool box that was smashed on the floor. Knowing there was sharp objects everywhere; I pushed him towards my kitchen table- where I reached out and threw one chair across the room, and he grabbed the other and pushed it out of the way. I pushed him up against the table roughly, and let my lips fall back on to his. His hands trailed up and down the back of my shirt, and I kept my fingers twirling circles around his buttons on his own shirt.

I'm so tempted to just rip his shirt off, so I could just feel his bare chest in my hands. So I could just touch his chest and abs in my hands. But I'm not going to; He'll think I'm retarded if I do that.

He squeeze my lower back- sending my hormones wild.

Cleary, my mind had no control over my body- as my actions did exactly what I demanded it not too. My hands dug into each side of his shirt; and they pulled it apart with all my strength. With a giant rip followed by the sound of buttons bouncing across the room; I was free to run my hands up and down his bare chest, and to touch his back under his shirt as much as I wanted.

He let out a low chuckle, as he squeezed my back a little but too tight, but I didn't care. I let my fingers dig into the soft skin on his back, as hard as I could get them- hoping he will get the hint to keep doing it.

**Vaughn**

Chelsea let her hands wander up and down underneath the back of my shirt, on my bare skin. Her finger nails dug into my flesh every time I would give her a squeeze- maybe she wants me to stop, but I'm not going to. I won't hurt her.

I grabbed her, and spun her around- throwing her down on top of the table so I could lie on top of her. My lips left her mouth, and I tailed down her neck softly. Moans escaped with breaths from her mouth, telling me that she liked what I was doing.

I let my hands venture up the back of her shirt a little. I could feel the little bumps from her tattoo against my rough fingers- her body is so soft, and somewhat cold. I rubbed up hands up and down her back roughly, so tempted to take off her shirt.

Why shouldn't I? She ripped my shirt off without a hitch. Why shouldn't I remove hers?

I slowly started to pull her shirt up over her body, she didn't fight it. She didn't do anything, other than kiss me harder. I slide the shirt up over her head, and she let her arms slide out of the arm holes.

I fell onto her tighter, feeling her bare stomach up against my own. I was able to touch her back, her stomach, her chest without any hitch- other than her bra of course.

Chelsea pulled me tighter on top of her tighter, so that I wasn't keeping any weigh off of her. She kissed me so roughly that I almost didn't hear the snap of the table.

I quickly grabbed her, and picked her up in my arms- she wrapped her legs around my waist, I kept one arms wrapped around her waist tightly against me, and one hand holding her bottom for support on keeping her up.

**Chelsea **

I could hear the table fall to the ground with a snap as all four legs cracked off on it. But I didn't give a fuck- Vaughn had me into arms. He has me stripped from my shirt now, and all I can feel is his own skin up against my own. And I don't even care, I want to feel him against me so badly.

He walked across my room staggerdly, banging into everything on his way. My foot whipped out the glass dishes of Flour and sugar from the counter top- leaving that to smash on the ground.

He walked over my hamper of dirty clothes- sending it scattered everywhere.

We didn't care, we just continued to make out like it was our last night. I finally reached my hands to his shoulder and slide his shirt down his arms and off of his body, letting my arms squeeze him tighter. He groaned, and staggered into the coffee table- before he could trip over it, I kicked it- causing the lamp crashed onto the ground, and my vase rolled across the room- spilling the water and fresh flowers all over my floor.

He sat over onto the love seat, but he fell too hard against the back of it- our combined weight at once caused it to flip over backward until the backrest hid off the floor, and the sitting part at a 90 dregree angle with the floor.

Vaughn hit his head off of the floor, and I slide off his to his side- interrupting us, causing our lips to break apart.

We stopped, and looked at each other. The moon light allowed me to see his beautiful violet eyes gazed passionately into my own, his hair messed up like crazy on his head, and I could see his perfect pale chest that was currently flawed with dark red and bright pink nail marks- I can only imagine the state I that I have his back in.

I must have occurred to him that we tipped over the love seat, and now we were on the floor. His sexy lips turned up into a smile, letting a chuckle escape his lips.

I couldn't help but to smile myself, letting my lips find his again. This time our kisses were sweet, not as hungry and aggressive as before. His hands ran up and down my back,

**Vaughn**

Here we are, on the fucking floor. And it's still not enough to stop us from wanting each other, I ran my hand up and down Chelsea's soft back. It was so smooth, until her damn bra strap would fucking stop my hand from venturing up any further.

_I've been tempted to take that off for the past 5 minutes, but I don't want to make her feel fucking uncomfortable. Fuck it, we are this far and sprawled out on the floor, I minds as well get that piece of material off as well._

My hands slowly ventured to the clasp of her bra, making sure, I mumbled in her ear, "Do you mind?"

In response, she reached around he back herself and unclipped it herself. I took each strap and gently slide them down over her arms, kissing them as I was going down.

I stopped to look at her, her hair is a bloody mess. It is tangled like a bird's nest- all it was missing is some twigs. Her eyes are huge and dreamy; her mouth is slightly left agape- waiting for my own again. Her neck is long, and it's turned red from the rushing blood through her body. Her shoulders are scratched up from my grip. I let my eyes explore down her body, over her perfect size breasts- perfect in my opinion. I bet they would fit perfectly in my hand- I felt so tempted to reach out and squeeze them, but I don't quite want to disrespect her, I'll do it some other time.

I let my hands run up and down her sides, and she closed her eyes and let out a staggered breath.

Her sigh sent me fucking wild. It made every hair on my back stand up. I love this girl so damn much.

I reached out and picked her off the cold floor into my arms. I kissed her forehead gently, and I sat her up against the arm of her long sofa- letting my body fit perfectly into her groves. I softly tilted her chin towards my lips, and smashed my lips against her own once more.

_If I can't tell her; I'll make damn sure to show her._

**Chelsea **

He laid me gently against the arm rest of the long sofa, him fitting perfectly into the curves of my body. I let his hands trailed up and down my sides, I held the back of his head, and his back to tightly- but more gentle. We aren't going crazy anymore- it's turning softer; more romantic, more loving.

Loving- that's all I'm showing him right now. I'm showing him how much I love his, all the times I kissed Kai, and it wasn't ever like this. This is something special- this is something amazing.

I refuse to tell Vaughn how much I love him- but I'll show him if I can, if it's possible.

I could tell that he wanted to touch my boobs, but he was being a gentle man. He was tracing up and down my sides, slowly getting closer. When he was almost there, he would pull back and start over. I rolled my eyes in my head, that man tries too hard to be old school with me.

I took his hand into my own, and pushed it towards my breast; letting his hand perfectly cup it.

This caused him to jump a little with surprise- his amethyst eyes looked down at me cautiously, "you sure?" he breathed with a moan.

I nodded- giving him the okay.

Although, I had a feeling I wasn't okaying him to touch my boobs- I was okaying something else. Okaying the next step that we were about to take with our relationship.

A step that caused our biggest fight about 2 hours ago.

**Vaughn**

Chelsea's face was on my shoulders- she's been asleep for a while now. I just can't fucking fall asleep, I don't want to sleep when I'm with her, I have all week for that.

I smiled down at her pretty face that was breathing slightly.

"I fucking loves ya, Chelsea." I whispered so quietly, that I could barely even hear it myself. It would have been impossible for her to hearit. But I fucking said it, and I'm not one bit damn afraid.

I just don't want her to know it- not quite yet, anyway.

Slowly, sleep finally found its way to overpower me.

**Chelsea**

I opened my eyes drowsily, not knowing if I was in the world or out. My eyes searched the room for my clock to see the time- 4:37 am. I let my eyes tiredly fall up towards the face on the man I was comfortably sleeping on. It was a task, since my neck was crinkled up into a perfect U, I have no idea how it was possible but it was.

Vaughn is like a dream. The moonlight shining on his hair made it glisten just enough- bright enough to reflect it, but soft enough so it wouldn't blind me. Rays shined on his complexion as if it were shining on a sandy beach- so subtle and desirable. It made his little bit of facial hair stand out, he never had much mind you- Vaughn is a very well groomed man

Well, minus that time he let himself go while he was sick- he looked like Santa Clause.

I smiled, while I burning my nose back into my sleeping cowboy's collarbone- letting his whiskey and honey scent flow through my veins.

I wrapped my arms around his chest, and sighed. _Why do tomorrow have to come so fast? I don't want him to leave. I want to just lie here with him for as long as I can, I never want this night to end._

I sighed, not as happily as I wish is sounded "I love you." .

_I know he can't hear me right now- hopefully. But looking at someone and saying that so bluntly, it's weird. How do people just do that? _

_I know I love the guy- there is no other explanation for anything. I'm just…. Shit baked of everything that's gonna come with it._

_But, I'll deal with that when he leaves. Right now, in this moment right here- I just need to take it all in._

**Hehehehehe. **_  
><em>

**I don't ask for feedback very often, but I would LOVE to know everyone's thoughts on this one... **

**;) **


	44. Change or Constant?

**Vaughn**

_What in the hell did I do._

_I fuckin-_

_What the hell was I thinking?_

I kept my eyes closed, not really wanting to open them and have to face Chelsea. Although, I could feel her lying against me- it's not that I wish I weren't here with her or anything. _Hell, I fuckin like it here._

_I just don't want to have to fucking explained myself. How the hell do you explain something you don't even fucking know yourself?_

_I had sex with Chelsea. Even though I promised myself I wouldn't violate her, I fucking freaked at her yesterday for having sex in the first place. And then I march back in here, and I end up sleeping with her myself._

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

I sighed heavily- than found that I am hoping that it wouldn't wake her up. _I know one thing, I know I shouldn't have just marched in here and started kissing her like I did- without talking it out first anyway._

_I know that I shouldn't have let her rip off my fucking shirt, or that I shouldn't have removed hers._

_I know that I shouldn't have brought her to the couch for the night._

_And she shouldn't have put my hand on her perfect, ample breas-_

_But I also know that I sure as hell don't regret any of it._

_We didn't "Screw" or "Fuck". We didn't just have sex, it was more than that. It wasn't degraded or anything- it wasn't like it was laid out and planned step to step._

_It happened, it just fucking happened. And I wasn't going to say no, and it didn't seem like she wanted to say no either. _

_I know she is going to wake up and flip out at me. Hell, I would too- seeing how big of a damn dick head I was being at her yesterday._

_But whatever she thinks; however fucking much she claims to regret all of last night- she's lying. There is no fucking way she can regret what happened last night._

_Nobody in their right fucking minds could have sex like that and regret it; and I know damn well that Kai fucker, or whatever the hell his name was, never gave her nothing like that. I know for one reason, I love her, And he never._

_We never just had fucking sex last night; and fucking cheesy as it sounds and however much I hate to fucking say it- we bonded._

_Fuck, I'm getting corrupted by Gray and Claire…._

"Oh no…" whispered the little voice to me

I didn't have to see her to know that he giant blue eyes flew open wide- I could just tell.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." She mumbled, sitting up straight onto the sofa.

I chuckled inside my head; I know there is nothing damn funny about her regretting last night, but she is so fucking cute that I can't help it.

"Oh my goodness," I felt her look down at me- and I finally gave into it, and let myself open my eyes to see her frantic face glaring down at me with way too many mixed emotions

**Chelsea**

_That was good. Too good. Way to friggen good._

_No it wasn't, it was so damn hypocrite of him to just come in here and start kissing me the way he did._

_It was good and terrible. It was far too good to be true._

_Did he just do that to prove a point? Did he do that to make me look like I would have sex at the first chance I got?_

_If it was, I failed._

"Oh no." I blurted out, looking over at the sleeping cowboy.

_It had to have been a test; why else would he have come back? He was just trying to prove how desperate I am. And I failed, _

"oh no, oh no, oh no,"

_I swear, I'm not a slut. I'm not- I could have went years without having sex again, decade's even. I swear I could have, he just marched in here so strongly and swept me off my feet. He completely caught me off guard, completely infatuated me. What in the hell was I supposed to do? _

_How the hell do I say no to somebody who has so much influence over every single emotion in my body?_

He planned that, he wanted to torture the fucking hell out of me.

_Now he is going to leave here, making me look like a total tramp._

"Oh my goodness."

_I heard a low chuckle come from the utterly gorgeous… slime ball that was still lying under me._

"You," I growled, snapping up to me feet- grabbing a blanket to wrap around my nude body, "Are the biggest brain washing, hypocritical, slimiest slime ball" I stopped to think for a second, "The meanest, evilest, biggest dick fuck, the giantist asshole," I breathed heavily, trying to keep my cool- "backstabbing, manipulating prick- that I have ever met."

He sat up with a frown, "Chels. You didn't mean anything that you just said." He said gently, his Accent drove me crazy- it always do. But I'm not letting myself fall for it.

I breathed staggeridly- _not exactly knowing how I felt about him anymore. I love him to damn death, just hearing him and seeing those eyes scream it at me._

_But the game he's playing with me right now isn't fucking funny._

"Don't you dare 'Chels' me" I snapped, using my best Vaughn voice with the word Chels. "You did that on purpose, I don't know what the heck you were trying to prove by storming on in here and getting on like you did- but whatever it was, you did it." I growled out the last part, "And you succeded."

"No, Listen to m-"

"Congratulations, dick head." I hissed out over him, "You did it. Now I would love it if you would just get the hell out of my house."

He smirked.

_God Damn It. _

_He could have screamed, yelled, got up and left, argued, cried, flipped out, punched something- I would have been satisfied._

_But he fucking smirked. Out of everything he could have done; he had to do the most saucy, brain washing thing that the person you hate to love could do in a situation like this._

I squinted my eyes, "You asshole." I demanded, "You have 3 damn second to explain why the fuck you have that stupid, greasy smirk stretched out across your face."

"Sit back down on the couch." He asked, or demanded. I really couldn't tell, I didn't really care,

"Why should I?" I hissed,

"Sit back down on the couch, Chelsea."

I crossed my arms over, making everything much more complicated, "No." I crudely replied

He grumbled swear words at me, while he pulled his boxers back up over his legs.

"Chelsea," He demanded this time, I could hear the very little amount of patience he had running out in his tone, "Please sit on the couch."

"I said," I repeated myself, "No."

"And I'm sayin'," he spoke clearly, "Sit back down on the fuckin' couch, where we made love for the first time."

My jaw dropped,

_That word._

_Like hell that was love; it was nothing but him using me to prove his point. To rub my past all back into my face._

I felt his strong hand wrap around my wrist gently, and he pulled me down onto the couch slowly.

_Did he just say he loves me? If that what he was getting at? Like hell, he don't 'love' me- _

_He don't love me, he is just saying that now. He is just trying to trick me even more._

_He don't love me, he is just going to leave. He is going to give me a long, heart wrenching lecture- than he will just leave like nothing happened._

"You're just going to leave." I mumbled into my knees,

He chuckled softly, falling back into the couch. "Do you want me to leave?"

I let my eyes dart over to him for a second- looking relaxed; a little too relaxed for my liking.

But he looked happy.

_Do I want him to leave?_

_God no. If I had the choice, I would be able to see him everyday- but I can't._

_But at the same time, everything is moving too quickly. So quickly that I don't know what I'll want to do when we run out of everything._

I sighed, "I don't know."

He raised his eyebrow at me mockingly, "Yeah? He said, "So if I got up and left right now, you wouldn't think on it a single bit?"

I chewed the inside of my cheek, "Fine." I fessed up, "Preferably, I wouldn't want you to leave."

I nodded, "Then I won't."

I narrowed my eyes, "Why wouldn't you? You proved that I'm nothing but a sleazy hoe bag."

Vaughn's eye went wild in surprise, "What in the hell are ya talking about?"

I finally broke my eye contact with him, "I'm not stupid." I said, "I know you only came back here to prove how 'easy' I am to get with."

Vaughn glanced up at me for a second, no answer. Awkwardly, I took a quick look back over to him to see why he wasn't answering me.

His face was red, his lips drawled tight and started twitching- trying to hold back a smile.

"What?"

Suddenly, he burst.

His laughter chimed through the room so brilliantly. His Nebraskan laugh was like it was being played from harps, a laugh that only a special few were blessed to hear.

_One that I haven't even really heard before._

"What?" I managed to stammer out, still kind of in shock over his beautiful laugher

"It-it's- just that" he tried to speak through his laugher, but he was finding it possibly the most difficult task of the day, "It's just that,"

"Hahahahahahahah," He burst out again, not being able to contain it. His hands held his stomach, and one went over his mouth.

I sighed, folding my arms over my chest. As angelic as his laugh is, it's doing nothing but mock me right now.

His laughter trailed off slightly, "You seriously think you're easy?"

I looked over at him questionably,

"You," he stated, "Think that I- Of all the people in this world- would think you're easy?" He smirked, "You seriosuly think that you're a fucking easy catch?

I nodded slightly,

"Okay, let's see." He began, throwing an arm around me and pulling me a bit closer to him- I wanted to fight and pull away, but his whiskey and honey scent intoxicated my mind, "When I first met ya, I liked ya but I didn't know it. But, it took me a month to figure out that I didn't mind havin ya around so much- so I decided to ask you to Gray's wedding."

_He asked me to Gray's wedding?_

_I don't think he did…_

_He didn't, because if he did- I probably would have said yes._

"Nah," He filled me in, noticing that I was trying to recall it. "You wouldn't remember. It was a stupid way to go about it. I just told ya that you could sit with me during the supper, if you were bored." I nodded, kind of remembering that, "But yeah, I guess it was a very beatin-around-the-bush way to ask a girl on a date. Actually, I didn't even think I liked ya that much then- I just didn't mind you."

I rolled my eyes, "Gee, Thanks."

"Anyway- I was too late because while I'm gone 5 days a week, some 'handsome' douchebag swept in and occupied ya for 3 weeks." He chuckled, "And here I was, doing goddess knows what for ya, tryin to get yer attention; and no sir would I get it."

"THEN," He said, "When I finally got ya to dump his ass, it took 3 more weeks to actually kiss ya."

I looked over at him, "None of that is my fault. It's all yours for being to stun."

"Nope," he disagreed, looking ahead at nothing "Sometimes it feels like I still don't have ya, cause yer still afraid I'm goin' to leave. Not just right now, always"

I broke my gaze away from him, and looked down at my feet.

_That's the whole reason I'm shit baked over everything. I'm afraid I'm going to give Vaughn everything, and that he will just take it all for granted- decide that I'm not the one for him, then just leave the island and not return._

_I'm afraid he might not love me like I love him- and I'm afraid that he don't want to love me._

_I'm afraid that now that he had sex with me, that he is still stringing me along to get what he wants from me- to belittle me._

_I'm afraid everything is going to be gone too quickly. _

"I'm afraid I'm going to give you everything I got," I mumbled, "then you'll leave."

He kept looking forward; and for the first time ever, the silence between us was tense. But only because I was dying to hear his reply to that. Would it be reassuring? Or would it just be another dirty smirk?

"There's something about this place." He said, with his gaze fixated ahead of him, "I fucking hate it here, I can't lie- It's damn boring, and nothing to do."

I frowned, _Here it comes._

"There are guys dying to have my damn job- I don't fucking have to come here."

I frowned lower, tensing my body- bracing myself for the words _'I won't be back next week'_

"There's somethin' about this fuckingplace, Chels." He sighed, "That keeps hauling me back every damn time."

_His only family; Mirabelle and Julia._

"The nights here with just me and you are damn lonely, but there is something about those nights that keeps on haulin' my ass back here."

I kept my gaze down at the patterns in the blanket that I had wrapped around my bare body, "And ya know what?" he mumbled, "I actually have no fucking idea how to say this… let me see," He paused for a second, with a blank face; until his face lit up like a light bulb, and his voice got a little more excited, "Wanna know what the most annoying thing in this whole entire world is? In my opinion anyway."

_Annoying? Vaughn? I'm going to say that EVERYTHING annoys him._

"Lipstick." He said curtly, like it was the perfect explanation for something._ As if it would sum everything up_

_Lipstick? What in the heck is this man talking about?  
><em> 

"There is nothing fucking worse," He said clearly, "Then seeing guys with lipstick kisses smeared on their damn face. See, Muffy- I told you about her once."

He looked at me, waiting for a sign that I was still listening. I should have nodded, but I kept myself froze up, "Anyway, she wore a lot of damn lipstick. And every single time her lips touched me, my skin would be stained fucking red. I hated it."

I finally turned to look at him. I had my eyebrows rose high in surprise, and I was chewing the side of my lip anxiously.

_Okay. What is he doing with this? Just going to hell with everything?_

_He must be losing it._

"I swore to myself that I would never get tangled up with another woman. But, if anything bizarre ever did- and I did end up get tangled up with one, I promised myself that if she wore damn lipstick that I wouldn't fucking bother going after her." He smirked to himself, "I've been to a lot of damn places, Forget-Me-Not, the City, Nebraska, Mineral Town, Here- and there is one thing I noticed."

I looked up at him, super interested in where he was going with this lipstick talk.

"There is only one fuckin' girl that I know who I have never seen with that crap smeared on her damn mouth." He paused and breathed for a second, "And apparently that's the girl that I let myself get tangled up with."

He chuckled again, "I never noticed it before. I kind of forgot it actually, it slipped ma mind."

I grinned quickly at him, kind of finding whatever point he was trying to get at somewhat adorable,

"What I'm tryin' to say is," He said, looking at me now "There is something about this place. And there is something about the lonely nights here," He chuckled, "And I'm damn sure that there is something about not having any fucking lipstick smeared across my face"

I looked up at him too now, locking my navy eyes with his violet ones- "Yer that something, Chels. And dammnit, I don't think I'll find a human being out there anywhere that is like you- so I can damn well assure ya that I'm not goin' anywhere."

I kept looking straight into his eyes, trying to process everything he said in my mind.

_It sounds like it should have come out of a Twilight book or something. Cheesy, kind of lame, a little to romantic and not realistic at all._

_I like it._

_Did he mean it? He must have. I know that Vaughn is terrible with his words- he likes to keep quiet and keep things to himself. I'm pretty sure that if he didn't mean it, than he simply wouldn't have said it._

_So, that clears it up. Vaughn likes coming here; because I'm here. He likes coming here and spending time with me; I keep him occupied when he should be bored. And apparently I don't smear lipstick all over him; I think he meant there that I'm the only girl around that's ideal in his mind._

_So, those three things are keeping him here. There has to be something else that makes him want to stay, something serious._

_Do I want there to be something more? Why do I like having Vaughn around?_

_I don't like having Vaughn around, I love having Vaughn here. And that's enough for me to want him to stay._

_And it's a good reason for me to want him to leave for 5 days too._

_But, Love; That's not the reason he would want to be here with me, is it?_

_He said earlier that we made 'love'. _

_Did he mean that in a way that we literally made 'love'? Or is it just another figure of speech? One that isn't as vulgar as 'fucked' or 'screwed'._

_Did I want him to mean that we made love?_

_Did we?_

_I mean, I tried to anyway. That's what I was going for, I wanted to put every bit of feelings that I have for that cowboy into my actions- and I think it was good._

_But was he doing the same? Or was it completely one sided?_

"This morning," I finally spoke, I think it frightened him a little because he jumped, "You said that we made" I trailed off a little… "Love- last night."

He looked down at me suspiciously, I continued, "You didn't mean that literally, though. That was just a figure of speech"

_I didn't ask him it has a question- I said it like a fact. It was a true statement coming from my half_

_That must mean that I wanted it to be just his word choice._

_Because something inside me is just not ready to give in yet- for some STUPID reason, I'm not letting myself._

_And I never use the word stupid to describe anything._

**Vaughn**

_Yes. I meant it- just as much as everything I just fucking said._

_I could say that, I could say, "I did mean it literally." _

_That would be good, I could put it right out there that I'm in love with the girl._

I glanced up over at her for a second, she was chewing the inside of her cheek nervously, her eyes widened- waiting for me to conform her accusation.

Look at her, shit baked. _Always, whenever it comes to me, she is so fucking afraid._

_You know what? Chelsea has a problem. _

_She is always ranting to me about "Accepting Change" and all this bullshit. She always said before the Change is the only constant thing in fucking life. _

_Hell, look at me. I took change by the horns and look where the fuck I am now. I'm turning into everything that I fucking swore I would never ever become, goddess forbid it- but I did._

_I was comfortable with everything being the same; the same job, the same people, the same places. I hated someone new coming into my life, having to go to new places- I couldn't fucking stand it. It was just more effort for me. But, I changed that- because I couldn't fucking be the same all my damn life._

_Chelsea has the same fucking problem that I did before; only different. Chelsea problem is that she is afraid of something not changing. She is afraid of something staying the same for the rest of her life, that she will grow tired of it and hate it; hating something would kill Chelsea. Miss Happy-Go-Lucky._

_Chelsea won't fully commit herself to this damn relationship, because she is afraid of fucking commitment. She is afraid to commit herself to something that got the opportunity to last forever._

_That's her fucking problem. _

_She wants this relationship to keep changing, to keep fucking progressing- but she knows that we can only get so far until everything is progressed- then we will have the damn decision to whether or not we should fucking commit to it._

_And she doesn't want to make that damn option. Not yet, anyway._

_She was okay telling Mark that she loved him. Because she knew there was no hope for the in the first place- she pretend there was; but deep down she knew there wasn't. So she lied when she told him that she loved him, because she knew that it would change- that they would break up and that new changes would happen._

_She can't do that with me, because she is afraid that we might not break up; and that she might just be stuck with me forever if she admits it to herself_

_Now, I can't fucking speak on her behalf; if she is on the same page as me or not. She only knows what the hell it is that she might be feeling- I don't know for shit. But as far as I'm fucking concerned, we made love last night; And whether she can admit that to herself- or not, I have no damn clue._

_But all I know is that it fucking takes two to make it happen, not one. _

_Fuck, why did I have to get tangled up with a girl who needed Vaughn Saunder's advice and shit? The cold, emotionless cowboy…_

_Now here I am, the fucking love guru,_

Her eyes were still searching my face relentlessly; I don't even think she is fucking breathing.

"You're right." I muttered, kissing her forehead, "Just a figure of speech."

She pulled back quickly, for reassurance she asked, "So, your not going anywhere?"

_See? She don't want me to fuckin' go_. I smirked, "Well, I'm going back tonight. But I'll be back next week."

She sighed, falling back up against my shoulder- it was silent again, our comfortable silence; hinting to us that everything were back to normal again.

She broke the silence, "I wish we could just put work on hold for a day and do absolutely nothing"

I chuckled, "You don't have to work, you just won't make any money."

She shook her head, "I wish that's all I would miss out on." She sighed, "It's just really occurring to me how important my job is."

I nodded, already knowing- but I just wanted to carry on the conversation. For the first time in my fucking life, I actually wanted to talk.

"How so?"

"Well, just think about it" she began, "I supply the milk for this whole community- the eggs, the vegetables. Plus, most of it gets shipped off to surrounding islands. Also, if I wasn't here; you would keep you in business? And Chen mostly makes his money off me buying vegetables. Gannon gets all his from my upgrades and tools. And Taro and Felicia needs me to keep them going."

She frowned a little, "They depend on me so much. And I don't mean to sound whiney, but they really don't show me much gratitude for the stuff I do."

I raised my eyebrow, thinking this was a little out of character for Chelsea, "Really? I thought you liked being alone up here."

She shrugged, "I guess I do. But I wouldn't complain if the people I practically work with would speak with me every now and then instead of throwing my money in an envelope in my mail box every evening."

I snickered, "Well, they are busy. That's all. Look at me, I hate talking to people I had to do business with."

She looked up at me, with a smirk across her face "Yeah?" She smirked greasier, "Is that why you decided to date the farmer that you do your best business with?"

_Sneaky fucker._ "You're full of it." I joked,

She smiled, while standing up. "As much as I like you here, I'm kicking you out."

I looked back up at her, waiting for an explanation.

"If you stay here, I won't get my work done." She said, "And I'm sure you have a lot of things to do as well." Then she joked, "Julia never lifted a bloody thing the week."

I snickered, standing off the Sofa and putting the rest of my clothes back on.

"See y-" I tried to say,

"Holy fucking hell." She gasped,

I looked around the room, _Wow._

_Holy fucking hell is right. Look at this damn place. _

"Fuck." I mumbled distraughtly, _What a fucking state._

The love seat was flipped over on its back. The coffee table was kicked over across the floor with shards from a glass lamp surrounding it. The glass containers holding Flour and Sugar on the counter is scattered everything- including the glass shattered everywhere amongst it. Her table top is flat on the floor, 4 legs snapped off and lying underneath the rubble. Her brand new tool box was a wreck, and her tools exploded everywhere.

"Great!" She moaned, "Why is it every time you come here, I always have more work to do?" she went onto a Chelsea rant, picking up the only thing that never broke from the events of last night, a little vase with a flower in it. "Last week, I was in such a big rush to get my work done that I ended up leaving my feed out for the animals to demolish. Now this week I'm-"

"In such a big damn rush to crawl in bed with me that we destroy your home?" I joked,

"Wow," Her face turned bright red and she lost her grip on the vase, causing it to smash on the ground. "Ugh. Vaughn!" She muttered, "Look what you made me do! That's my favorite decoration in the house."

I snickered, "It's just a messily old vase, Chelsea."

"No." She said, "It isn't because I like it."

"Because?"

"Because it holds flowers."

I rolled my eyes, as I bent over to heave the love seat back in its rightful place.

"My new tool box is destroyed!" She complained, "I worked so hard to get my savings for that. Now it's just smashed on the floor."

I chuckled, "A few nails and wood glue will fix it."

"Yeah…" She mumbled, looking at her poor table that clearly had no hope whatsoever, "I can't say the same for my table."

I just looked at it, not really thinking anything- Other than the fact that we were the ones who fuckin did it all.

"What in the hell were we doing." She asked, "Look, Why is this chair all the way over here?"

She walked over and sat in a chair the belonged to her table- which was over by her bed.

I walked over next to her and looked down at her, "Well." I said seriously, "We should really get this mess cleaned up."

I grabbed the chair with her on it and lifted it up in my arms.

"Vaughn!" She screamed out, "Put me down this instant!"

I snickered at her, still carrying her over. _Sure, it was heavy- but its funny hearing her yell out like that._

"This isn't even funny." She huffed, "I'm not impressed."

"No?" I joked, lodging the chair in its rightful spot. "Not even by the fact that I can carry you around on a chair without a fuckin hitch?"

"Nope. Not even that." She mumbled- Obviously in a terribly fuckin bad mood.

"What's yer damn deal?" I blurted out, "Stop it with the sauce."

She sighed, looking back at me. "No, I just got so much to do and now I got to pick up all this shit. Plus I don't even know if Julia will even want to look at me after yesterday's confession. And, she may not even look at you the same way when you walk through that damn door."

I shook my head, "Who cares? I don't. Julia has to like me, it's her job." I reassured, "And I'm sure as fuckin hell that she will continue to like you too- just because you're with me."

"I guess," she frowned, "I only have two friends on this island, and I don't really want to lose them."

I raised my eyebrow at her in question, "Do you mean that you consider Lanna a friend?"

She nodded.

"And yer not afraid what she thinks?"

Chelsea smirked, shaking her head ironically; "She knew."

How in the hell could she tell Lanna after knowing her for like, one damn week- and not tell me?

"You told her?" I asked,

"Nope." She said, "She could just tell, I guess."

Bullshit. If that was the case, I woulda caught on too.

"Anyway." She said, changing the subject, "Get the broom and sweep up that mess over there." She trailed off too herself, "I'm gonna have to get more flour and sugar later…"

She perked back up again for a second, "You do that, my poor animals are probably famished- So I'll go take care of that. Be right back."

I obeyed her orders, understanding the fact that I was part of the reason all the shit is on the floor anyway.

After she got back, we cleaned the whole entire fucking house. First, it started off with me complaining, and Chelsea bitching right off her head.

But then it got damn okay, we worked well as a team. It sounds stupid as fuck- but it was fucking easy. She mopped while I swept. She did Laundry while I put her clothes out on the line. She did the dishes while I put them away. She vacuumed the sofas while I fluffed the cushions and put them back in place.

Chelsea even found a way to use her table. Well, she gotta fuckin sit cross legged to it- but I mean it's better than nuttin. She got it rigged up with 4 huge junks of wood at each corner- acting as legs. And we laid the table top on it.

I can barely fit my legs underneath it myself- but she is tiny as fuck so I guess it isn't really that much of an issue.

_I could really get fuckin' use to doing this kinda thing with her._

"We did good!" She breathed, looking around at her now spotless house- "Thanks you helping me."

I nodded awkwardly, remembering the giant mess I have to face at the workhouse."Anytime. I'll see you after before I leave."

I grabbed the door knob- leading me outdoors.

I just decided that I don't mind fucking cleaning with Chelsea.

_I fucking hate cleaning, but I don't mind cleaning with her. Is that fucking dumb or something? That I would like doing shit I hate with her? And she makes everything so goddess damn enjoyable- it don't matter what the fuck it is, she always does it. She makes everything better no matter what , no matter how annoying or fucking… stupid something is- she changes it all around so it's more damn tolerable._

_She'll always fucking be like that to me. _

**Chelsea**

I pulled weeds, smashed stones, chopped lumber, watered vegetables- just waiting for all of my crops to grow. My turnips should be done again at any day now.

I whipped my sweaty brow with my arm; _so much work, so little time. Vaughn will probably be here any minute to see me before he leaves._

_His boat this time is going to be a 6:00 pm instead of 11pm, something to do with fitting in with another run or something like that._

_It's 5:00 now, he probably had just as much work to do at Maribelles as I did here today- if not more. He has a weeks work to finish, I only got a day's._

_A HARD day's work._

A glimmer of silver caught my eyes attention, I turned to face him. My cowboy working his way up the hill to my farm.

He smiled his beautiful smile at me- flashing me with perfect white; but slightly crooked teeth.

I can't decide how I feel about him leaving again for another full week. I mean, I just love having him here with me- cleaning, cooking, talking, cuddling; and now apparently making out like lunatics and destroying my home while having sex.

I snickered, but that's beside the point. The idea that we are so as ease with each other like that- the fact that everything is moving so quickly on its own; I mean, he didn't plan on kissing me Christmas eve- it just happened. And, he also didn't plan on marching in here to sleep with me- I know when he opened up that door and I looked at him, I certainly didn't expect that he would be in my box 30 minutes later.

Seriously, shit like that keeps happening when I'm with him. We are only together 2 days a week and that's the kind od thing that goes on. We get more comfortable, we open up more.

What's going to happen when new things stop happening? And we have to be 100% satisfied with without anything new happening anymore.

Will we just get sick of eachother?

I know, I love mixing things up- that's why I don't hate anything, other than the entertaining thing of course.

I never let myself do something for too long- I stop before it starts annoying me.

But I don't think Vaughn is something I could just give up.

I guess I just wait around and see how long it takes us to run out of 'new' experiences.


	45. Fits Perfect

**Sorry :( I wanted to get this up last Thursday...**

**But I was stuck and didn't know what to write!**

**Right now, i'm just trying to show how friggin crazy in love that Chelsea and Vaughn are.**

**At the end of the chapter, their dialouge is underlined. This means that they are speaking at the same time.**

**Chelsea**

Rain fell from the sky like bullets, the hardest rain storm that was here yet. And here I am, in my fields trying to save all my potatoes.

_They are ready to be harvested, and if I don't get them off the vines today they will just wither away- don't ask why, you would say that if they are full grown they would just hang around- but no. That would be too simple._

_Luckily though, thanks to the rain I get to have a day's break from watering._

"Goddess, Chelsea!" The girlies voice squealed through the rain, "Why are you making me do this? My hair is getting so wet!" She complained.

I rolled my eyes, "Man up, Lanna. If you want me to go to the diner with you, you have to help. If not, I'll be here all night."

"But you could just leave it here." She whined,

"Yeah," I snapped, "And all my hard work would go down the drain! Come on, it's only a few more."

"Fine." She grumbled, "But I expect to have a couple fresh potatoes after all this."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay," I mumbled, on our way to the diner- still soaking wet.

Lanna smiled, looking ridiculous. Her mascara was running down here face from all the rain, she looked somewhat like a vampire. _I know the look though, I had it countless times. Only worst, I used way more colors and way more black._

_Luckily, I don't have to worry about that anymore._

"You are just going to love what Nick has in the club now," She exclaimed, "You really are. Just wait for it."

_I hope he has a big truck load of fresh steaks, or pork chops, or bacon- any meat will satisfy me._

"Better not be a stripper pole." I joked,

She just laughed, not judging me by my comment one bit.

_It's nice, you know? Having someone to joke around with about my past. I don't have to trap it all up, Lanna won't judge me because she admired me. She looked up to what I was doing- I was her role model._

_A terrible role model, but I still was. _

She pushed open the door, "Look!" she exclaimed, pointing to the corner for the room with a giant lit up box, "It's a jukebox!"

I tilted my head at it, "One that plays music?"

She nodded, "Yes!" Grabbing my hand and pulling me over, "Look, it has everything. Its hooked up to something called I-tunes! You just type in the song, and it plays whatever you want."

I started pressing buttons, scrolling down through all the different categories, "Wow, that's pretty cool."

"Come on!" She sang, "Choose a song!"

_I don't know. I seriously haven't listened to music since that day I was driving around in Vaughn's truck in the city. I wouldn't even know what to look up now if my life depended on it,_

"Why don't you chose something?" I insisted, "You probably have better taste than me anyway-"

"Chelsea." I heard my name be mumbled behind me, "Can we talk?"

I held my breath for a second, recognizing the soft voice. _The person I am kind of afraid to speak to._

_No, I don't really want to talk to her._

"Sure." I lied, a little too sugarcoated- to try to make it sound like I had a bit of innocence left in me.

I turned around to Julia, the first girl to become my friend here in this island. _The girl who trusted me with all her drama with Natalie and Elliot- but I couldn't tell her I wasn't a virgin._

_She is probably hurt about that. I don't know how the whole 'girlfriends' thing works- but I'm damn sure than if she tells me her secrets, she expects to hear mine as well._

I followed her to a table and pulled up a chair across from her,

"You're friends with Lanna?" She asked, raising her eyebrow- just like what her cousin does my boyfriend.

"Yeah,"

She chuckled, "Weird, you two really have nothing in common."

"You'd be surprised," I mumbled sarcastically to myself,

She just smiled, "So."

_I knew what she wanted to talk about. She wants to know who I had sex with, how it was, and if I ever slept with her cousin. Bu she don't know how to bring it up._

_I can't be ashamed for the things I did in the past, I minds as well be the one to start the topic for her._

"How was the goddess festival after?" I asked casually,

"Great, the dance was good this year." She answered, "You would have enjoyed it."

I shrugged, "I probably would have."

"You could have come anyway, you know." She pointed out, "Could have come to watch."

I nodded, "I could have, but I didn't feel welcome." Remembering the look on Alisia and Felicia's face when I flat out said I wasn't a virgin- and everyone else's face for that matter.

"Don't mind Felicia," she snickered, "She's old school. She doesn't realize that we're not all perfect."

"Flaws are what makes people perfect." I told her, "It what makes them who they are."

She chuckled, "Welcome back, Chelsea."

I shrugged my shoulders-

"Why were you avoiding us?" Julia whispered sadly, "Me and mom."

_Why was I? _

_They are the only family Vaughn has. I don't want them to think I'm some trashy little slut from the city- well, I am._

_Not quite though- but you know what I mean. It's not a reputation you want your boyfriend's family to know about._

"I dunno," I mumbled ashamed, "I guess Vaughn means so much to me, I didn't want his only family to hate my guts."

"No." she said, "Never. I'll never hate your guts Chelsea- I like you BECAUSE of your guts."

I tilted my head at her in question,

"You're gutsy, Chelsea." She laughed, "I admire that, I did as soon as you punched me in the face."

I chuckled along with her,

"It's true. It opened up my eyes; most girls would have cried and left the room- I would have. But not you, you stood your ground. You always do, you don't back down from any challenges. You run a farm by yourself, you decided to date possibly the more densest man on this planet, you stand up for what you believe in, and you are true to yourself."

I felt my cheeks flush a pinkish color,

"Stop trying to flatter me, "I grumbled meekly,

Lanna snuck up behind me and took a seat, "You're someone who lives with no regrets, Chelsea." She said, "You do things, not really caring about the results. You had sex, big whop. That just shows that you have more guts than any other girl on this island ever will."

"That's right," continued Julia, "And Mom and I love you even more because of that."

I looked up at her in awe, Julia and Mirabelle loves me?

"Don't look so blown away." Julia snapped, "It's not hard to get too attached to someone like you."

"Thanks Julia," I mumbled awkwardly, locking my eyes with hers.

_She do love me, I should never have tried to keep something so stupid from her. Sex is sex._

"Sorry I tried to keep something so stupid from you." I apologized, "I was ashamed by it, but I'm realizing now that I really don't give a flying shit about it. Sex is sex, it's really not that big of a deal."

_It isn't, I don't know why I made such a big deal out of it. I mean, I practically sold sex for a living, I was this walking sex bomb- a tease to men._

"What was it like?" Julia asked, blushing like mad.

"What was sex like?" I tried to hold in my laughter at her innocent reaction to her question. "It really isn't as big as a deal as your religion makes it out to be."

She tried to look up at me, but she was so embarrassed that she kept looking down. "It was awkward my first time," I said, "Standing infront of somebody completely naked. And it's scary letting someone get so close to you- letting someone literally inside of you." I chuckled at the humour, but Julia only turned redder.

I smirked, "Especially if it's someone you don't really have much of a deep emotional passion for. The guy I did it with was a great friend, but I sure as hell didn't like him, not like that anyways."

She grew a bit more serious, "You do realize that Vaughn isn't a virgin either."

I nodded, "I knew seasons ago."

"But you didn't tell him you had sex?"

I shook my head, "No, I was ashamed. I guess it was different for a guy than a girl."

"Well," she said, "Mom knew that he wasn't. He is far to mature, way mature than the rest of the guys on this island. He isn't girl crazy like them- it's so obvious."

I nodded in agreement. Vaughn really isn't like them, he is a gentleman.

"Have you ever slept with Vaughn?" Julia asked,

I looked up at her, Would Vaughn really want me to tell his cousin that we had sex? Closed off, Vaughn. He surely would kill me.

But Julia "Loves" me, so who cares? She will never tell Vaughn. She can barely look me in the eye here, she defiantly wouldn't have to talk to her big, bad, scary cousin about sex.

"Yes." I replied, "The night after he found out I wasn't a virgin- Turns out he was probably holding back just as much as I was, out of respect and stuff."

Julia looked up bravely, finally making eye contact with me, "Did you feel emotional passion with him?"

I just looked at he blankly. _Did I feel passion for Vaughn?_

_Hell yes. Everything about Vaughn blew Kai right out fo the water. I can't even compare sex with the both of them- there is no way in hell that I could categorize them on the same level._

"More than I did for the other guy."

Julia grinned to herself, "Something came to the house for you today, come on."

"Can I come?" Lanna asked,

"Yep!" Julia smiled,

I got up and followed,

"Do you know what today is, Chelsea?"

"Spring 14th." I answered, still wondering what in the world could be at her house for me.

"Oh, well if you reply Spring 14th- you obviously don't know what today is."

I shook my head at her girlyness.

She pushed open the door, and Lanna followed in before me. _I think she is more interested in what came here for me than I am._

"Here!" Julia picked a neatly wrapped box out of the fridge. It had yellow wrapping paper with a big pink bow- it was addressed to me, but with Julia's address on it.

"Vaughn sent it here for us to give you." She said, "He didn't know your mail box number."

I looked down at it puzzled, "Why would he get me something?"

Lanna smiled, "It's spring thanksgiving day! The guys turn to give cakes to the girls."

I smirked, remembering his reaction to the cookies I gave him exactly a month ago. _Before we even knew how we felt about each other. _I untied the perfect little bow, and removed the lid off of the box.

Standing in the box was a giant cupcake_. It was all black- whan I say black, I mean it was black. The icing was black, the cupcake wrapper was pitch black. Darker than the darkest black I have ever seen._

"Well," Lanna mumbled, "Denny gave me a strawberry cheesecake. No offence, but that there isn't very romantic."

I kept looking down at it, speechless. _Why in the world would Vaughn give me something to damn dark? Sure- black is his favorite color, but that don't mean that he has to make me black food. _

_That's so black that I'm afraid to even eat it. It might poison my blood stream._

Julia looked down at it and frowned, "Weird," she mumbled, "These are the ones he sent me and mom." She opened the fridge and revealed two of the most gorgeous cupcakes ever. They were vanilla with bright pink icing swirled up in a big spiral- with colorful flower shaped sprinkles scattered all over it.

"Vaughn never ceases to surprise me," I grumbled, "Sometimes it's a good thing, and other times it's a bad thing." _This time, I felt a little let down._

I noticed a piece of paper folded up underneath the dark, depressing cupcake. I picked the cupcake out of the box and laid it on the counter_- it looked even more gothic than what it did in the box._ I shuttered looking at it.

"What do it say?" Julia asked,

I unfolded the note and read it out loud,

"This is how you make me feel.

I wish I was there.

-Vaughn."

My heart dropped a little bit when I compared the black cupcake to Vaughn's feelings. _Do I make him feel this dark and miserable?_

"No offense," Lanna mumbled, "But I would be super offended by him if I were you."

I sighed, picking up the cupcake into my hands. "I really have no idea what he is trying to get at here. I thought I made him feel at least a little bit joyful." I sighted, "He just shouldn't have even bothered"

Julia frowned, I could tell she was a little bit upset with it. _I don't blame her, she wants her cousin to be happy- and she thought he was. _

_But apparently he isn't_,

"Well," she said, trying to sound optimistic, "are you going to taste it?" She is trying to defend his idiotic motives.

I shrugged, trying as hard as I could to be satisfied with this- _it's nice that he attempted to make me something… different. _I told myself optimistically

I sighed, as I unwrapped the wrapper-relieving that the cupcake itself was also black.

"This is going to make my teeth so black." I complained

I took a bite out of the cupcake, and chewed a chunk. It tasted good, I must say. The was soft and moist- but I could taste the black icing; I didn't really like that part.

"That-" Lanna gushed behind me, "Is the most romantic thing I have even seen in my life time."

I looked down at my cupcake to see what she was talking about.

"Wow." I breathed while my eyes studied what I was looking; The outside of the cupcake was pitch black- so black that it would make a gothic feel cold. But inside- _it's like I am eating a rainbow._

Pink, blue, red, orange, green, yellow, purple- colors are all swirled together madly creating beautiful shapes and spirals. There was little heart shaped sprinkles melted into the batter, leaving the dye print in the magical colorful patterns.

"This is how you make me feel." Julia quoted Vaughn's note, "He may seem closed off and cold on the outside, but inside you brighten him up."

I smiled largely, not wanting to eat anymore of the cupcake- I didn't want to lose it forever, _I will have to take a picture before I finish it._

_That romantic little devil._

**Vaughn**

"I wonder if she liked the cupcake." I mumbled to Claire,

"Oh my goddess, Vaughn." She complained, "That was possibly the greatest idea that any man has ever come up with. I bet she loved it."

"It looked to dreadful on the outside though," I snapped back, "What if she just threw it away?"

Gray rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Romeo. Do you really think Chelsea would throw away something you made her?"

I growled at his remark. "I'm not a Romeo."

"Whatever you say, man."

I sunk deeper into the sofa, looking over at Claire who was knitting an awful looking blanket.

"What the hell are you trying to do, anyway?" I asked,

"Making the babies a blanket."

I snickered, "Clearly."

Gray looked over at me again, squinting. "Seriously, how the hell did you know?"

I groaned at the same question that they have asked me for about to billionth time I got here.

Flashback

"_You're fucking psychic." Claire shrieked as I walked into the door,_

"_What?" I asked,_

_Gray looked up at me puzzled, "You made to damn cribs, and told Claire to get an ultrasound."_

"_How did you know?" Claire squealed at me,_

"_You're having twins?" I smirked, finally realizing than I'm not fucking crazy, and that I DID see and talk to the Harvest Goddess._

"_SEE!" Gray bellowed, "We never even said twins! How the hell did you know?"_

Back to the present

"I'm fuckin tellin ya," I snapped, "I didn't know! I just-"

"You just made two cribs out of the blue?" Claire cut in, crossing her arms again, "We're not buying that one again- Be serious now."

I sighed, "I am being serious."

"I can tell when you're lying." Gray stated,

"Fine." I grumbled, "I'll tell you the truth."

_I minds as well, they're never gonna fuckin believe me anyway_. "The Harvest Goddess told me."

Claire rolled her eyes, "You're such a jerk."

I smirked, "Damn right."

We were all silent again- well, the TV was making a noise, but no one was paying attention to it. _The tension here is harsh since they found out they are having fucking twins._

_First, they are freaking out about how I predicted it. Secondly, Gray is fucking shitting bricks- of course he would be a decent father, but is he really ready for two right off the bat?_

_And Claire is nervous about the health of the kids, she does hard work. She slacked off a little because of her pregnancy- mind you. But now she got to slack back even fucking more since she is carrying two- she thinks she that might have to get rid of some of her animals in order to handle carrying two kids in her belly._

_I told her not too, Gray can help her. But it's too fucking much for him as well, he is trying to get by at the Blacksmith- and now his Grandfather is sick, so Gray has to seriously take over the whole store by himself for the first time in his life._

_It's a fucking sin, on how much kids can fuck up yer life. Me and Gray fucked up our parents' lives- that's why they got rid of us. _

_But Gray and Claire will never get rid of their kids- fuck. The goddess practically told me that herself._

I broke the silence, "Everything will be fine, guys."

"Fuck," I mumbled, "I can take your animals if you want, Claire. If I really gotta, that is. I'll give 'em to Mirabelle for the meantime, until you're on yer feet again."

"And as for you," I mumbled, looking over at Gray, "Man up, you got this in the bag. We practically rose that many youngsters at the orphanage- two girls is gonna be nothin' compared to the devils we faced."

Claire and Gray snapped their heads at me, "Two Girls!" they yelled, "Are you fucking serious? What would make you even think that you KNOW that?

"Fuck." I mumbled…. _Not this again _"Justa guess."

"Seriously!" Claire bugged, "Please tell us."

_Goddess, I can't wait to get back to Sunshine Islands- and spend time with someone that is far less fucking annoying…_

_Only one sleep._

**Chelsea**

"You're one romantic son of a bitch." I snickered, kissing the cowboys rough lips as he struggled with 3 cows, 1 sheep, and 2 chickens

He chuckled softly, "We'll discuss that later, now take two cows and help me out here."

"Who ordered all of these animal?"

He sighed, "No one, they are Claire's. She couldn't handle these right now, they don't have high enough affection towards her yet and she just can't do it" He took a breath, "So Mirabelle will watch them until Chelsea can handle it again."

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, Claire is hard working; _She would never just get rid of her animals for no reason._

"She's havin' twins." He stated blandly.

_Pregnant? Oh my goodness! _

_Wow._

I kept looking forward while I took the rope out of Vaughn's hands.

_Kids, She is going to have two children. _

_That's just –_

"Yer awfully quite. Are you thinkin about Claire and the kids?"

"Yeah," I replied, "I mean, she must be-"

"Terrified? Stressed out? Horribley upset?"

I screwed up my face at his negativity, "God, no." I exclaimed, "I was going to say, she must to ecstatic."

He raised an eyebrow at me,

"Well, I know I would be." I trailed off,

"Really?" He gasped slightly, "You want kids?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, I just really think it would be nice."

"Oh." He breathed,

"Why not?" I asked, "You don't want kids?"

He shook his head, "Nope, not at all."

_Well, if there is a future between us- IF, I said, that may just cause some issues._

"Because?" I probed,

"Just cause." He mumbled, "I just don't want them around."

I screwed up my face at him, "There got to be a reason."

"I don't know." He said, "I guess I just never seen myself as the fatherly type." He sighed, "Besides, Grays youngsters will be enough for me to handle. And for sure Julia will be popping out a couple."

I felt like I was being annoying now, "Why don't you think you're a fatherly type of person?"

"Holy fuck, Chelsea." He snapped, "Give it up, will you?"

I let my jaw drop for a second, defeated- and then regained my cool and collective wittiness. "Don't be an asshole."

He sighed, "See? That's exactly why."

I didn't say a word, just waited for him to continue,

"I have no damn patience sometimes." He sighed, "I snap too quickly, I swear like a mad man, I'm not nurturing by any means." He shrugged, "I'm just not the type of guy for kid raisin'- that's all."

I didn't say a word.

_But I personally think he would be an excellent, very protective, and hardworking father._

_But I would never admit that to him. Not now, he might think I'm jumping to conclusions._

"Where do we bring the animals?" I asked, changing the subject entirely.

"Out to the stable." He chuckled, "Usually I just parade through the house with a scattered calf- but I gotta feeling that Mirabelle wouldn't be too pleased if I did that with the herd I have here now."

"Funny." I smirked, pushing the barn doors open with my back- for probably the first time. I have never came in this way before. "So, the animals are too hard for Claire right now? What about Gray, he can't help out?"

"He can't help out at all," Vaughn replied, putting the animals in different stations, "He tried, then his Grandfather took sick. It's not lookin' too great for the old fella either. They think it might be it for him."

"That's terrible." I mumbled, upset because I knew that his Grandpa was all the Gray had left in the world.

"It is." Vaughn agreed, "So Gray is trying to figure out all the paper work while he is still alive, and trying to see how things operates so he can take over full time."

I sighed, "It's sad though, the only family member left in his life is almost gone."

"What do you mean, the only family member?" Vaughn said, casually- too himself really "He has Claire, and two kids on the way. Hell, if that isn't something to live for- I don't know what is."

I smirked. Vaughn didn't notice though, he just kept picking at tools and things around. That's when I realized, _Vaughn is a family man. He just haven't admitted that to himself yet._

_Because he sounded pretty damn sure that Gray has a lot to live for. God, he sounded kind of jealous, really._

"Hello, Vaughnie!" greeted the two blonde friends, it seems like my friendship with the both of them brought them closer together.

"How was the city? And Mineral Town?" Julia asked, smoothing down Claire's sheep.

"Alright," He mumbled, "Claire's havin twins." He pulled his hat down into his face

"Oh yeah?" Julia smirked, "And what do you think of that?"

Vaughn looked away, "I pity them."

"Why?"

"I just do, Julia."

I rolled my eyes, and smirked at Julia. I knew she just wanted to piss him off.

"So!" Lanna chimed, "That cupcake was super cute."

Vaughn turned a slight pink color, "You saw that?"

"Mhmm!" She smiled, "So did Julia!"

He groaned, "Get out. I got work to do."

"You have no lifting to do!" Julia sang back, leaving the room- "I made Elliot do all of that so you could spend all your time with your girlfriend!"

He turned redder, while he turned around to see where Julia would throw down all of her things that he would have to lift. There was nothing there at all,

"Great." He mumbled, fighting a grin on his face; Trying not to be too excited to hang out with me, "I guess you're lucky enough to spend the whole day with me."

I chuckled, "Lucky for me."

He turned around and smiled brightly, "Don't try to contain all your excitement, now."

"Goddess!" Julia teased from the other room, "So friggin adorable!"

"SHUT UP!" Vaughn and I bawled back together,

He chuckled, "Fuck, she's annoying."

I nodded in agreement, "You're not the one who got to put up with her all week long."

"Thank the heavens above" he joked, "Come on." He grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

We walked up over the dirt path to my farm- hand and hand. It felt nice, to just openly walk up the road like this. We got a couple stares, seeing our relationship is new to the public. For example; Gannon tried to pretend he wasn't interested- but he couldn't keep his gaze away. And Sabrina almost banged into a tree when she seen us being to open about it.

_Yeah, at her new year's party we were together. But not like this, not hand and hand- kissing, joking, smiling, laughing._

_Not like we are now- right now we are like the cute, adorable, Vealsea. Is that how they do it? The first part of one name, and second part of the other?_

_I don't know. Anyway, you get the point. Vaughn and I are adorable._

"Do you have much work to do today?" He asked,

"No watering." I pondered, "It rained way too much yesterday, the soil is still yet. And I already have my animals finished for today."

"When?" He asked, "You met me this morning bright and early."

I shrugged, remembering how early I woke up this morning. "I was up super early this morning."

"Why?"

I sighed. _He don't realize on how anxious I get during the week to see him. _"Couldn't sleep."

He squeezed my hand tighter, "Are you stressed out or anything?" His voice reflected a tiny bit of concern and worry, "I wouldn't want ya worryin' about stuff you don't have to go worryin' about"

"No." I reassured, "I just miss you I guess. Sleeping is the last of my priorities."

He shook his head, "I don't want ya losing sleep over me."

"Don't go worryin' about stuff you don't have to go worryin about" I mocked,

"Well, you're something that I gotta worry about." He looked around my farm, "You know what this farm is missing?"

"What?"

"A bench." He said, "One for sitting on when it's nice out."

"I usually just sit in the grass."

"Yeah?" he said, "Well, the grass is full of rain water right now. So, you'll get that cute little butt soaked."

I rolled my eyes,

"Seriously though. Let's make a fuckin' bench," he said, "Go get me your axe- I'll make you a cool one."

I reached in my magic backpack, throwing everything on the ground. My hammer, stickle, seeds, herbs, rocks, lumber, watering can, hoe..

"Holy fuck," He mumbled, "I swear, that bag is burnt."

I shrugged, as I finally reached my axe- and hauled it out. "It's good for a farmer, though."

We walked up through the woods, until he found a large tree. "That's a good one." He said,

"How are you going to make a bench from a tree trunk?"

"I have some ideas."

He sawed the tree down, I smirked at his muscles trying to peak out from his long sleeve shirt. _God, I wish he would show them off more._

_He is so attractive, it's not even funny. Like, he isn't super duper built like the body builders you see at the gym- but he has potential. He has awesome arms, a great chest, awesome abs- he is just perfect._

"It's falling." He warned me, pushing me back a bit from the tree; it fell to the ground with a bash. He grabbed one end of it and started dragging it across the ground without an issue. "Come on, now."

I tried to grab an end, but it was too friggin heavy and odd to grab a decent grip. But I tried it anyway,

"Now, don't go throwin out your shoulder." Vaughn joked, seeing that I was 'trying' to help him out.

I rolled my eyes, and continued to 'help'. But honestly, I don't think I was doing a thing to help out.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"I love it." I mumbled, admiring the beautiful oak bench that Vaughn made for me. The truck was about 6 feet long, and kept its original shape on the bottom, minus the little bit of flat cut off the very bottom of the trunk- and then the cut was carved out in a almost perfect 90 degree angle, to sit on.

It looked like it should be covered in vines and flowers- so magical.

"Cool, huh?" He said, "The old man I use to work for use to have them on his farm. When I would finish up all my work- I'd spend all evening there."

I smiled, "And you would do what?"

"Sleep, mostly." He chuckled, "If not, the closet thing too it."

"Funny, I would have never taken you to be the lazy type."

"Hey, I said after my work was finished."

I smiled, as we both sat onto our little bench. It's actually the cutest thing- other than that cupcake.

"So," I said, "That cupcake ."

He turned a little pink again, pulling his hat into his face he looked the opposite direction. "Whatta 'bout it?"

"That was pretty romantic, Nebraska." I teased, laying my head against his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around me.

"Yeah?" He tried to sound serious, "I guess that's just the type of guy I am."

I chuckled, "You wouldn't be able to tell."

He stayed quite for a second, "I was afraid you weren't gonna like it, I was afraid you would think that I'm some deep, dark jackass who can't even get his girlfriend something decent for Spring Thanksgiving."

My heart did a backflip at the word 'girlfriend'.

"Well," I sang gently, "You're an excellent Boyfriend."

He chuckled, "Glad to hear it."

We sat and watched the sun set for a while- I turned my mouth up towards his sweet smelling jaw and gave him a quick smooch. _I love how much of a gentleman he is- and how easy it is to tell that he likes being around me for me, and not for sex._

_He kissed me when he first seen me- a nice clean kiss. He held my hand, and he wrapped his arms around me. But I'm happy to say that he haven't made a fresh move on me, he hasn't made any dirty comment to try to see my reaction or grabbed my ass or anything._

He is just a complete gentleman, and that makes me even more attracted to him.

"Hey," He muttered into my hair, "You got goosebumps, are you cold?"

I never realized it, but I'm actually freezing right now.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I am actually, very."

He sat up, holding my hand still and lead me into my house.

"I'm also really hungry."

"Yeah?" he asked, "What do you want?"

I pondered for a second, "Remember those cookies I made you last month?"

He nodded, "How could I forget?"

"Let makes those."

He chuckled, watching me get up and go into the kitchen. "I'm not much of a damn baker."

"No?" I asked, picking eggs and flour out of the fridge, "How did you make those cupcakes?"

"Easy." He said, "I told Claire what I wanted done, then went out into the barn and did her day's work."

I laughed, "Romantic."

"I know."

I rolled me eyes at him- He was staring back at me with his cheerful purple eyes.

His grin was so joyful- it was so outrageously attractive and cheerful that I could barely handle it.

_I swear, I love him more and more every time I look at him._

**Vaughn**

"Stop it," she giggled, "You're getting me full of cookie batter!"

I laughed, as I continued to touch her face with my greasy, battery hands.

_She is giggling- you know you're doing something fuckin right when you get Chelsea Davis to giggle._

"No. It's funny."

"Give it up!" She kept chuckling,

I laughed, "Usually when a girl says 'stop it', she means the opposite."

She rolled her eyes, as she smeared the clump of batter across my face. "Is that right?"

I smirked, taking the bowl of left over cookie dough and shoving it over her head. "Is that right?" I mocked

"Screw you!" she laughed, throwing the bowl off her head, and grabbing on to me; letting her lips find my own.

_Finally, I was getting sick of waiting for her to kiss me. I didn't want to be the one to do it because I didn't want myself to come off as desperate of anything._

She started to walk towards the sofa, pushing me along with her. But this time she was cautious of her surroundings- _I guess she didn't want an incident like last week, with all the giant mess. Her table is still on chunks of wood._

We lay onto her couch, and just kissed. Her hands ran through my hair after she removed my hat. I let my fingers trickle up and down her back. I wanted to open my eyes and look at her gorgeous face, but at the same time I really didn't want to open them. _I don't fucking no know why- I guess I just don't want to be caught staring at her or anything._

She sank into my arms even deeper, and I hugged her even stronger and tighter. She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged into me. Her long hair brushed up against my throat, her soft nose bobbing and rubbing against my own,

_I love this girl. _

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

The smoke alarm started to buzz like crazy,

"Oh shit!" Chelsea jumped up, making me jump as well, "The cookies!"

I groaned, as she scurried over to the kitchen- "Open the windows! Get rid of the smoke!"

"Can't catch a fucking break." I mumbled,

"Oh no!" Chelsea sooked, "They are ruined!"

I chuckled, "I could have guessed that, look at how much smoke is in this place."

"Aw man…" she mumbled, "See, If you didn't distract me, than this wouldn't have happened."

I chuckled, but frowned at the burnt up cookies- "How in the world did I distract you? I only put a dirty bowl over your head."

"Thanks for reminding me. Now I have to get a shower before I go to bed."

I smirked, "Well, go get one now. I don't want to cuddle you with all that shit in your hair."

She smiled, "Big bad Nebraska? Wants to cuddle? Wow, interesting."

"Shut it and get in the damn shower. I'll sit out here."

"Fine."

I sat against her sofa, and listened to the water running in her bathtub. I stared at the picture frame in the dark, watching the photos rotate through.

The first photo was of her dog playing in the snow. The second was of her and Julia just sitting on her couch. The third was the photo I took of Chelsea lying on the boat when she was leaving the city. The fourth was of all her cows, the 5th was of her sheep, and 6th was of her chickens. The 7th was of he farm- it must have been taken the other day. There was more pictures of flowers, clouds, the moon, the sun. _Everything that you would imagine would run through Chelsea Davis's mind was on that fucking memory card._

Next to pop up was a picture of the dark cupcake, with the bright rainbow inside of it.

Then the picture popped up on the screen. The one of Chelsea and I on my sofa Christmas ever- 2 seconds before I couldn't resist it, and kissed her.

I couldn't believe how much I liked her then, how fast the feeling crept up on me out of the blue.

I heard the bathroom door open again, reveling the most gorgeous girl in the world simply wrapped in a towel.

_But there is no doubt about it- I fall deeper and deeper for her every single fucking day._

_xXxXxXxXxX_

**Vaughn**

"Good morning, Beautiful." I muttered with my closed eyes, hugging her tighter into me.

"Hey, handsome." She 'snuggled' her face into my arms further.

Normally, I wouldn't use the fucking word "snuggle"

Fuck, never. But what else is she doing? Burrowing her way into my skin? Digging?

No fucking way. Chelsea is the cutest damn thing that I ever seen- everything she does is damn adorable. The only fucking word I can use to describe what she does is the word 'snuggle'.

It's fucking sickening- but it's the truth.

**Chelsea**

See? This is exactly why I miss him during the week. I miss his soft breath, and his giant arms here around me, and his voice saying good morning, and his warm hands up against me.

"Good morning, Beautiful" his sweet Nebraskan accent chimed through my ear lowly- so lovingly; sending goosebumps up my spin.

"Hey, handsome." was all I could muster with, he caught me off guard this early in the morning- since I thought he was sleeping, and I was trying to be asleep myself.

His arms pulled my body into his own tighter, and I moaned- the only thing I could do was to dig my face deeper into his arms. I felt like a groundhog borrowing through holes in the ground, but I seriously don't care.

I can't get close enough to this man- And I doubt I ever could. I just crave to be closer to him.

There is no where I would rather be right now than right here with Vaughn.

I opened up my mouth to speak- to say something that I didn't even know what I wanted to say,

"Chelsea." "Vaughn."

**Vaughn**

I closed my eyes again, lettingthe scent of her hair intoxicate me.**  
><strong>

Hell, it must have been intoxicating because of what unvolunteeringly slipped out of my mouth.

"Vaughn." Chelsea"

"I love you."

We spoke with the same exact damn rhythmic, the same fucking pace, at the same damn time, and the same serious tone.

I felt her freeze under my grip, and I felt my own tighten harder.

_I just told her that I'm in love with her. _

_And she told me as the exact same time- not even planned- the same thing._

_What do I say now? _

_What is there to say?_

_It's all said, isn't it?_

_I can't think of anything that is left unsaid._

**Chelsea**

_Holy mother of jesus above._**  
><strong>

_I did it, I said that I love him._

_Fuck- and he loves me too_

_God dammit, why the hell did I let that slip out?_

_Well. If I never said it too- he would have still said it._

_What would I have done? What would I have done if he said it and I wasn't ready for that?_

_It would have been awkward. If he told me that he is in love with me, and I couldn't say the same to him._

_It haven't even been a month yet- since we first kissed. And here we are telling each other that we are in love. Isn't that too soon?_

_We are running out of things to say, and to do._

_Next time he is out, what are we going to do?_

_What interesting thing is left for us to do?_

_I won't let shit get awkward between us- I refuse._

_Apparently we are on the same page here, we just got to keep flowing through._

"Well, that's settled." I muttered

**Vaughn**

_I know exactly what he problem is. I said it before, Chelsea is afraid of commitment._

_If running out of firsts, and having to settle down for once is scaring the living shit out of here. No matter how much she is in love with me- how much she thinks she loves me, she is still afraid._

_She took a big step. _

_Hell, so did I._

_But like I said before, we can't change who we are because you relationship is changing. Who we are has to be the only constant thing._

_So as we fall deeper and deeper into this cheesy bull shit that is leading to only goddess knows where- we have to be the same._

"Have you ever considered entering the sheep festival?" I asked, randomly. Don't fucking ask why because I'll never be able to answer it.

I guess, I just wanted to show her that just because we 'love' eachother- don't mean we have to fucking go making stuff awkward.

"What?" She asked, puzzled, thrown off guard.

"Well, it's here next week. I think you should give it a shot."

"I don't know," she hesitated, a bit confused to why I was talking about sheeps right after we confessed out fucking- undying love for eachother. "I only had my sheep for 1 and a half seasons, isn't that impossible to win?"

I shook my head, "Nah, the sheep's are judged on age groups. You'll qualify under the new comers." I stopped for a second, trying to think about what she could win, "You sheep are friendly, well groomed, healthy, Hell. I bet you got a chance at coming close to winning the New Comer's Crown title."

I felt her smiled against my arm, "Do you really think so?"

I nodded, it was silent until she cut in again.

"I really mean it though, you know that."

I squeezed her tighter, "I know. Me too."

She turned over and grabbed the mussel shell necklace that was dangling from my neck, the placed it together like a puzzle with her own.

It fits fucking perfect.

Just like us.


	46. There's No Stopping It Now

**The second update of the week; to make up for missing last week.**

**I hope you all like my new Story Summary and my Story Photo 3**

**I spent forever trying to make it.**

**Don't forget to review please :)**

**Enjoy! xoxo**

btw: I don't own harvest moon.

xXxXxXxXx

**There's No Stopping It Now**

**Chelsea**

"Have you ever seen a jukebox?" I asked, sitting next to my hunky cowboy watching the town on my new bench, on the very top of my farm hill.

I could see Lanna and Denny walking up and down the beach with fishing rods. Eliza and Charlie were walking around by a wishing well that is right next to Mirabelle's. Natalie and Julia are leaning up against a shipment box talking- well, Natalie is complaining and Julia is stuck listening.

I can actually see everybody from up here. I never really realized it before until now. _God, this bench was the greatest idea Vaughn ever had- other than kissing me for the first time, of course._

"Uh," he answered, "Do you mean like, a record player?"

I snickered, "Seriously, how old are you again?"

"If it plays music, it's a record player."

"No," I corrected matter of factly, "If it takes records, than it's a record player. This hooks up to music online and plays from there."

Vaughn smirked, "So it's practically just a fancy computer?"

"It's a jukebox."

"Whatever," he chuckled smoothly, "Why are you talking about jukeboxes anyway? Am I finally gonna hear ya sing er something?"

I looked down at the dirt beneath my shoes and scuffed it around a little bit, leaving little trenches, "No." I mumbled,

"I don't see why not," he encouraged, "I know practically everything else about ya, you minds as well belt out a tune for me."

_Ha, knows practically everything else about me my ass. If I told him everything about me, he wouldn't have said 'I love you' to me last night. _

_No, actually; if he knew everything about me, we wouldn't be sat here on this bench right now_. The bench wouldn't even exist; he wouldn't even be here right now.

_So, since I promised Lanna I would tell Vaughn about 'Baby'- I decided right now, that I'm not going too; just because him not knowing would be better off. Besides, I'm not lying; I'm just leaving out details._

_As for singing, I told Kai I wouldn't until I knew what I want. Well, I confessed my love for Vaughn- but that don't mean I know I want to settle down and marry the guy and start popping out youngsters._

_Hell, he don't even want kids. And I do- is that a sign that it might not even last?_

_I don't know. Whatever happens, happens- but I know for sure that I won't be gracing the world with my singing gift yet._

"I don't even know if I remember how to sing," I protected myself, "I mean, it's been exactly a year now."

Vaughn closed his eyes a little bit, completely relaxed "I don't think you can forget how to do something you're talented at."

"How do you know I'm talented at it?"

He rose an eyebrow, "I don't." he said, "I can just tell."

My stomach growled, "Vaughn, I'm hungry. Let's go to the diner."

"Sure."

We walked hand in hand to the diner- well, he walked and I kind of skipped in a way. I just can't help it, normally I'm not the giddy type of female, but something about Vaughn just turns me into this melting, love sick high schooler.

Well, I wouldn't know anyway- I didn't quite make it through 10th grade.

"Look," I pointed towards the jukebox as I opened the diner door, "There it is."

"The record player, huh?" He mumbled, walking up to it to check it out.

"Yup!" I exclaimed, flicking through the music, "Cool, hey?"

"It is, choose a song."

I looked through; there were so many familiar songs there. So many that I have done covers of at the Club, so many that is over played on the radio, so many that the original artist who sang it is dead and gone.

"I can't, there are too many." I mumbled,

"Well then, close your eyes and press a random song."

I did, I don't know what the song was. It was some kind of rock song mixed up with a little bit of slowness- it was just a super laid back and chill song.

Vaughn put his elbow up against the record machine, putting most of his weight on it while he read through some more of the songs, one hand in his pocket and the other tracing the screen of the jukebox; His cowboy hat shadowing his face, and his boots were slightly crossed over.

Needless to say, he looked like a real cool cowboy- just like someone picked him right from Nebraska and stuck him perfectly up against the record machine.

_He looked like the type of guy that would be holding a pistol in his belt, and if anyone walked up and threatened him- he would haul it out and cap some asses. Just like in the Wild West movies._

I never realized it before, but this guy is very damn cool.

"You're a pretty cool guy." I let out,

"What?" He asked, confused.

I sighed, rotted that I let that slip out. "I just think you're a pretty cool looking guy."

"What's so cool?"

"Ahhh," I looked him up and down again, then I started second guessing my word choice of 'cool'. Personally, I just think he is downright Sexy, "I think it's the boots and the hat."

"I see."

"But then again," I joked, "You're sexier than you are cool."

He blushed madly, but I could tell that he was completely flattered- just the boost that his ego wanted. He looked at me like I'm on crack, "You get weirder everyday."

I smirked, "You don't think you're hot?"

He turned pinker, "Not particularly."

I just smiled, pushing his hat farther up his head so I could see his pink face. He smirked, revenge burning in his eyes.

Apparently two can play on this game.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "I don't find you one bit sexy."

I smirked, my face showed that I really didn't give a shit...

But inside my stomach shot itself and let the acids inside corrode a hole into my heart. Now girl whats to hear that the one person they are attracted to more than anybody else in this world- don't even find them all that 'sexy'.

And for me, and my pass 'career'- how much more 'sexy' can he expect? I mean, I try to do whatever moves I learned on him.

He took my chin and tilted it up very seductively, catching me off guard completely. His violet eyes pierced down at my own Navy ones.

"Sexy," he breathed, "Is actually an understatement."

His sweet breath made my knees want to buckle, and just let my body hit the floor. That's the kind of effect this guy has on me- it's freaky actually.

"You're the most fucking mesmerizing thing that I ever set eyes on." My cowboy spoke seriously, through his smiling teeth. He is trying to get a reaction from me, one where I turn blood red and stutter.

I know him too good, I'll give him a reaction that will satisfy him.

I rose my eyebrow slightly, and pushed him back into the wall. I took my index finger and trailed it up his chest until it trailed up his chin. Vaughn closed his eyes in pleasure,

I smirked, tucking my middle finger behind my thumb and released it with as much force as I could- flicking his precious nose with all my might.

"What the fuck!" He growled,

I just smiled, whispering into his ear. "Try that kinda bullshit on me again, and I'll have to punch you in the face."

"It's wasn't bullshit," he corrected me, "That's the second truest words that ever come out of my mouth."

I could tell that he was still trying to get some sort of a rise out of me, I don't fail when it comes to wits. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"That I loves ya."

With that, he grabbed wrapped his arms around me- then out of nowhere he reached down and slapped my butt just hard enough for it to sting.

I opened my mouth to try to shot back a comeback. But, he caught me completely off guard by his boldness. Just drawling off and slapping my ass like that randomly? Even though we only had sex with each other like, 1 and ½ times?

_Yeah, 1 and 1/2... I have no idea what we were doing last night, but it was diffidently intimate. _

_But That's besides the point. Whatever shocked freaked out reaction he was hoping to get from me right now, he got it- times 5._

_And for some strange reason, his sudden boldness is suddenly making him way more attractive._

Vaughn chuckled, as he grabbed my wrist and directed me to a table for us to have a seat.

_Usually in the romantic movies, the man always pulls out the chair for the lady to sit first- a 'real' gentleman._

_In my opinion,_ _a 'real' gentleman is a guy who respects a woman's dignity to be able to grab hold to a chair and sit in it herself._

_That's why I like Vaughn; he don't screw around with this 'old school' stuff. He is considerate in his own, made up way. He don't follow the fairy tale, romance movies. He has his own tactics to act on. He makes me feel like a woman, but one that can look after herself._

_Hell, I can look after myself. Look at what I'm doing with that old farm!_

"Hello Chelsea and Vaughn." Nick greeted his eyes suddenly paid closer attention to me, "Chelsea? Are you okay? You're looking a little flushed."

Vaughn burst out with a very loud and obnoxious snicker and mouth silently to me, "I win."

"I'm fine," I fumbled, trying to get rid of Nick right away, "Do you hav-"

"No, Miss." He chuckled, "No meat here, but fish. You know it's against our town's morals."

I sighed, "Fish please."

"Baked potato." Vaughn sighed, eyeing me roughly. Nick nodded and walked away.

"What's with you and meat, anyway?" He mumbled, "I don't get fucking it."

I shrugged, "Why not?" I said, "I ate it all my life. I mean, I feel bad when I think about that it used to be alive. But I guess you just try to forget about it and be thankful for what you got."

"It just bothers me. Because we don't need meat to survive, I do just fine without it- along with everyone else in this town."

"Well, have you ever tasted it?" I asked,

"Unfortunally," he sighed distantly, "Listen, could I tell ya something?"

"Of course," I insisted; puzzled to what Vaughn would suddenly grow so serious over, "That's what I'm here for."

I looked at pain grimace across his face; Disappointment, mostly.

"What's wrong?"

"I just," he hesitated, "Well, Gray and I was talking a couple weeks ago and stuff about how closed off I am about stuff from before."

"Before?" I asked, "Like, when you lived at the orphanage?"

"Yeah."

It was silent for a long time. I could tell he was complicating something in this mind, something that he was remembering himself.

He must have; because whatever memories he is about to come up with stored up and hide away in the very back of his mind, and right now he is digging them up- according to the dead facial expression on his face, anyway.

I wanted to asked again, but I had a feeling that he would bring it up again in a few minutes- once he finished figuring out whatever it is that's on his mind.

Nick brought out our food silently. I think he sensed the tension between the both of us, seeing he left as quickly as he came.

I ate a piece of my fish,

"It's disgusting." He mumbled,

"The potato?" I asked, watching him chew up his potato, and I felt rather offended, "That's probably one I grew, you know."

"No, that tastes great." He huffed, "It's just, what I use to do was disgusting."

I nodded, waiting for him to go on.

_There isn't a number existing to measure how damn curious I am right now about what is going through his mind._

"Okay," He spoke, "So, you know that we have a special food guide, right? The wheat, diary, meat, vegetables, and that stuff?"

I nodded,

"Well, see; places like orphanages and jails have to follow those guidelines. Because of nutrition expectations I guess." He breathed, "Anyway, nobody really gave a fuck about us. As long as they seen one of each food group on our plates, they didn't give a shit about what it was."

I nodded again,

"Anyway, the orphanage was dirt cheap. Like, I told you before that they were too stingy to even consider giving the older kids a stick of deodorant." I think he would have chuckled if he wasn't being to serious, "So you know, going out and buying top notch chicken, ham, or beef was out of the fucking question. Do you know what they made the kids do when we turned 8?"

I shook my head,

"We would have to go out in the alleys, find stray cats and dogs- and kill them." He growled to himself, with complete disgust.

My eyes widened with shock. _God, I eat chicken- but I would never ever kill one with my own hands, I would never have the guts._

"I know in some cultures eating a cat is tradition, but not here in America." He grumbled, "Anyway. Since Gray and I were the oldest, we had to be in charge. If not, the women working at the dirt hole would make our stay there as miserable as fuck."

"So, Gray would kill the cat and the dogs- I didn't have the heart to take innocent creatures from its life." He sighed, "My job was to skin them, gut them, and wash them."

"I never ate it. I refused, so did gray. It turned our stomachs just seeing the animals pur and wag their tails at human contact so happily, just like we were about to rescue them- but they didn't know we were going to hurt them."

He took his head into his hands, "Hurt them is an understatement. We stripped them of their lives. He grumbled, "I'm a fucking monster."

I didn't know what to say to this. It was…. Traumatizing.

_Terrible, horrible- the feeling of hearing the one person you love more than anything in this world talk about being physically forced to be a 'monster'. Hearing possibly the most tender animal lover I know bash himself to the ground over things that he could not help- it's a damn sin._

I stopped eating my fish, and I reached my hand across the table grabbing his own. "You're far from a monster, Vaughn." I told him, "Look at how many lives you save now, all the animals you feed, care for, vet" I said, rubbing my fingers against the palm of his hand, "Animals love you. They get an aroma from you, it settles them. They don't know about the cats and dogs you killed, you are who you are because of that. Sure, it would be nice to go back in time and change that. But you can't hold up your life because of something in the past, you have to use that as motivation to keep stepping forward."

He forced a grin a little bit, as a thank you.

"It's amazing," He said, catching my eyes, "How you can change the worst things into something at least a tiny bit optimistic, using just a few damn words."

I smiled, "It's what I do best." As I pulled his hand towards my lips and kissed in gently.

**Vaughn**

_Fuck, I don't really want to leave right now._

I looked up from the wooden boards on the wharf, catching glimpse of Chelsea bare toes.

"You know," I said, "If you keep doing that, you're going to get splinters."

She shrugged, "Oh well."

_Nothing can fucking bring her down. She is the strongest person I know what it comes to dealing with things- sure, she may lie to herself to hid things, but in the end she always fucking pulls through and truthful._

_I had to be. I had to tell somebody- like Gray said, I can't pretend the shit that went on in the orphanage never happened. I can't forget about it, I have to live with it. That's what it fucking takes, and I have a feeling that Chelsea is going to be around for a while. She knows me better than anyone right now, and dammit- if she was going to leave she would have to go with a fight._

"I see your boat coming in," She said, "As soon as you see it, it comes faster than you can hope for."

I agreed, "It takes longer getting here. But when it's coming to take me back, it comes like a bullet."

She added in, "The week goes by so slowly, and then the two days you're here flies by quicker than I can blink." She sighed, "It's ridiculous. I hate it"

"Me too."

"What do you do in the city?" She asked, looking down at her feet,

"Eat, sleep, drive around, run errands, paper work." I chuckled, "Life."

She just nodded,

_I'd imagine she would be damn well curious about what I'm doing all fucking week long. She don't even get to hear from me at all, for all she knows; I could be hanging around at some trashy strip joint picking up sluts every night. Yeah fucking right._

_I wonder if she is the type of protective chick that don't want ya sayin' another damn word to any other girl? _

_Fuck it, we'll never find out anyway. Who the hell am I gonna talk to other than her?_

"I love my bench, Thank you so much for it."

I nodded, "I like it too, it's a nice place for us to sit and spy on everyone."

She chuckled, "Now you know what I'll be doing all week."

"You creep."

"What do you do all week anyway?"

Chelsea smirked; holding out her poor, scarred up hands into the sunlight- letting the rays reflect all the painful red blister scars. "I work my ass off."

My stomach churned a little at the sight. _Little lady hands, like her own- shouldn't have to be fucking worn and torn like that. It really is a damn sin that she suffers so much fuckin' pain to get her shit done._

_But then again, that's why I admire her so much; The fact that she is a woman who is willing to work herself to the damn bone to get results._

_It's pretty fucking impressive._

_And hot._

_Mesmerizing_

"Look," she whined, "It's here."

The horn to the ship sounded, and the men the scurrying around to tie her up.

I turned and look back down at Chelsea- her big navy eyes glistening for the setting sun, her hair messily shoved under that dirty bandana, and that mussel shell dangling from around her neck.

I smirked, remembering how she put our shells together this morning. I copied; I pulled mine out from under my shirt, and pressed it together with hers.

"That's genius." She smiled brilliantly, "How in the world did we ever come up with that?"

"I loves ya, Chelsea." I awkwardly kissed her on the forehead, taking in as much of her intoxicating apple and cinnamon scent to keep me drunk for the rest of the damn week.

This time, I'm hoping for a little bit more of a mature response, unlike her turning blood red and shaking like a tree.

She drawled in a deep breath, "I love you too."

A smile invaded my damn face; _how the fuck can I help it? I fucking can't, just because she is finally fucking admitting everything that I know she feels- to herself._

_I know for a fact, she isn't going anywhere. I don't believe that I have anything to worry about._

I gave her a good kiss, before I turned to go our separate ways. I wanted to savour it- to try to make it last all week. It matter how fucking good the kiss is, it's never enough.

Even though I've kissed her a bunch of fucking times now, every single one does the exact same thing to me as if we were back on the sofa in my city apartment. My mind freezes and goes blank, getting rid of reality for one damn second- until something pulls me back the fuck down.

The boat whistled again, and I let myself separate away from her and walking down the wharf. Of course, it was forced- not one fucking bone in my body wanted to get on that ship right now.

"Hey," I called back, "Don't sheer your best sheep this week, Remember- The sheep festival is next Wednesday and you're participating."

She opened her mouth to argue against it- I know she is nervous about competing, she is afraid to make a foul out of herself infront of all the other hotshot farmers.

She probably will, it's Chelsea. But, I'll tell ya right the fuck now- it won't be because of her sheep.

**Sabrina**

"Everything is happening too quickly" I complained into the phone, "Where are you?"

"I don't even know, Sab." Mark complained back, "I have no idea where I'm getting dragged too. I'm just floating around."

"Mark, she is dating that cowboy now. We don't have much time." I yelled into the phone, "Did you find anything yet?"

"Not since the last time we spoke." Mark said, "I'm still following him around."

"Well," I clued up while I heard daddy walk up the stairs, "Keep trying. I got to go, I love you, Mark. Bye."

*CLICK*

**Julia**

Mom was sat across from me at the kitchen table,

"I miss Vaughn around," I said, "He is barely even comes here, I only seen him once this week for 2 minutes."

"I know, honey," she answered with a frown, "Me too. But it's worth it."

I agreed, "Chelsea is so good for him, mom. I swear, I haven't seen him smile because of somebody before in my life. He is so carefree when he is with her."

"He changed a lot because of her, hasn't he?" mom grumbled, "It's too bad…"

Her tone changed drastically, like she was sad. Isn't it a good thing that Vaughn has changed, and opened up more with his feelings?

"Mom?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

Mom sighed, "Nothing, Julia."

She got up and walked to the kitchen, picking at stuff. That's what she does when she is anxious.

"There is something wrong." I said, "What is it?"

"Julia, you can't tell this to Vaughn." She snapped, "You have to promise to not tell a soul."

I looked up, "It's not about his parents, is it?"

Mom snickered, "Goddess, no. I haven't heard from either of them from before little Vaughn even turned 3. For all I know, they are both dead."

I sighed with relief, thank god.

"This is something that Vaughn may take a little more seriously." She said, "

"Well!" I pushed, "Come on, don't leave me in suspense."

"Vaughn's a good worker. He is getting a great reputation." She gushed,

"Yeah?"

"Julia, They are talking about taking Vaughn away from this island." she said, "He will only have to visit here once a month, Starting this summer."

"What!" I gasped, _Vaughn can't leave here. What about Chelsea? What about their life together?_ _None of us town folks are stupid. We all know they are going to end up getting married someday. _"Where else are they shipping him?"

She sighed, "Everywhere. He won't have a week schedule anymore, it will be a monthly schedule. He will only get to see Mineral Town 2 days a month, and here 2 days a month. He has to go back to Nebraska, and Forget-me-not. And now on the outskirts of the city there are animal farms starting. He has to start going to a new place called Casentant Islands." She smiled a little bit, "It's a promotion they are giving him. He is going to be paid triple of what he is getting now, he will be rich."

"And, What if he don't take the job?"

"Then they are going to fire him."

My heart dropped, "So he has to choose between a $60 an hour job, or nothing?"

Mom nodded stiffly,

"Oh god…" I mumbled, already dreading Vaughn's choice. "Money is his life."

"You don't have to tell me that, I already know." She said, "And so do his company. That's why they are going to threaten to get rid of him."

I suddenly felt stomach sick. I felt sick for not seeing my cousin as often as I would like to, for how he was going to be alone all month long without Chelsea, about how Chelsea is going to be alone.

If they even stay together, that is.

2 days every 3 weeks isn't going to work. And Vaughn has no choice but to take the job, he don't have an education- no one else will want him to work for them. What else would he do with his life? Taking the promotion is the only way for him to work his way to the top.

"When are they going to tell him?"

"Summer 1st." Mom muttered, "He will have 1 day to make a decision, or he is fired."

I groaned; _Vaughn was never the one for making rash decisions. _

_Life fucking sucks._

**Vaughn**

"Yer gettin fatter and fatter every time I sees ya." I teased the annoying blondie, who was now looking like a giant ball.

"Oh, shut up." She mumbled, "What do you expect? I'm do in 2 seasons, Of course I'm huge."

"2 seasons until hell breaks loose."

"Give it up." She mumbled, "And, did you get the message that Gray left you?"

I sat on the sofa and kicked my feet up, "About the stuff you wanted picked up?"

She nodded,

I sighed, "I got most of it, but then I started running low on cash."

I got up and grabbed a black suitcase from my room that was full of booties and bibs and high chairs and anything else you can imagine, times 2.

"Thanks so much." Gray said when he walked through the door, "I'll pay you back."

I nodded.

"What do you mean, you're getting low on cash?"

I sighed, finally admitting my life hardships to myself. "Rent is up in the city, so I'm falling back on my truck payments. Plus, it turns out that I had internet all this time that I didn't even know I had and now I owe a shit load of money on that. I had to get my cable cut to pay it."

Claire frowned, "What are you going to do?"

"Good question," I mumbled, "If I don't get a raise soon, I don't know how I'll manage it."

Gray patted me on the back, "You're good, buddy. They wouldn't want to lose you."

I smirked, "I know, that's why I'm not too afraid. They'll do anything I say."

It was quiet for a bit, _while I thought about how I could get my company to give me a 5 dollar raise, I would love a 10 dollar raise, but that's probably asking too fucking much. 5 dollars could scrap me through; it would really help me out. I'm sure there wouldn't be and fucking issue with it, I mean- I know what the fuck I'm at when it comes to animals._

Claire interrupted, "Gray, we will have to call that baby store again and ask for another few things for Vaughn to pick up next week," she looked over at me, "Is that fine?"

I shrugged, "I don't care."

"GRAY!"

The front door banged open, Ann was standing there.

Ann is that Inn girl with the long braid and the overalls, she is fucking annoying.

She is also Grays like, 3rd cousin or something like that.

"GRAY!" she repeated again, beat out, "Hurry up, you have to hurry up."

Grays face drained to a gray color. He already predicted on what was coming next,

"Is," Gray stumbled, "Is he?"

Ann frowned, her eyes filling up a tad bit, but she sucked it back. "It's time."

Claire frowned, as she fought to stand up and walk over to her husband.

"Come on," she said, "Lets go see him."

Gray's face kept turning grayer, like his fear was becoming a fucking harsh reality. His grandfather, the man who never gave up searching for him; the man who trained him to be his apprentice; the man who is giving him a forever job; the man who introduced him to his wife; he is soon going to be off this earth, and he will be going where ever the fuck they go when they die.

I reached out and gripped Gray's shoulder, "Everything will work out, buddy," I reassured, knowing that he was so fucking nervous about having to handle the Blacksmith shop by himself, "You're his fuckin pride."

Gray forced a grin, as him and Claire walked out the door.

xxXXxxXXxxXX

That night was silent- dead.

Gray is still fucking gray, Claire is upset that her children won't get to have a grandfather figure.

Sabiara was the only thing the both of them had to help them with advice with their kids, now he is dead and gone.

Finally, Gray spoke, "Pop told me to look under his bed in the floor boards today, and that he was hiding something from me and that everything I need is in that box."

I looked up at him curiously. So did Claire, with her red stained eyes.

"After he passed, I left and went to the black smith. I found the box"

"What was inside it, honey?" Claire asked,

"His will- of course, he left everything to me. But, there were some pictures too, a lot actually. And letters."

"From who?"

"My mother." Gray mumbled, "Pictures of my mother's new family. Turns out I have 2 half-brothers and a step sister, and a step-father."

My jaw dropped a little bit, imagining what I would do if I was threw in a fucked up situation like that.

"There is an address, and a phone number. It's what I can use to call her, if I want. Or I could go there, there were letters." Gray mumbled, "He wrote her, she knew that I have been here for years. She knows that I'm married and that I'm going to be a father."

I looked up, unsure on what I would do. Would I call? Or leave it? "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I wrote a letter. Here, this is what is says:

I'm just writing to inform you that Grandfather took sick, and passed away today on Spring 18th. His wish was to be cremated and left on the shelf in his shop, until I retire myself- than he wishes to be sprinkled on the top of Mothers Hill. I thought you should know.

If you don't get a reply to any of your letters, you know why. So please, don't try to write again because no one will answer you.

- Gray Little"

_Sounds like something I would write, I don't think he could have done it any better than that._

_In my opinion, it was too fucking polite._

Gray got up and grabbed the brown box from his jacket pocket. "If she wanted me in her life, she would have come. Pop obviously kept saying that she didn't know where she was because she still didn't want anything to do with me."

Gray walked over towards the fireplace, and removed a sheet of paper- his grandfathers will; Then he proceeded to throw the box and everything remaining in it into the fireplace, setting it on fire.

"Fuck her," Gray mumbled, lighting it up, "I lived every single second of my life without her, and I turned out just fine. I sure as hell don't want her to ruin it now."

The three of us watched everything burn. The only thing on this planet that could lead Gray to his other family, was burning and dying away with his grandfather's memory.

_It's true, Why disturb and bring such drama into his already perfect damn life? _

_I would have done the damn same._

xXxXxXXxXxX

The three of us walked into the Blacksmith shop a couple days later; and Gray was holding the urn with all of his grandfather's ashes. He placed in on the top shelf of the workplace.

"This is where he wanted to be," Gray reassured himself, "Right here with me, watching every single mistake I make."

Claire added in, "And praising everything you do right."

Gray chuckled, "Well, I can't say he did much of that. The only thing he praised me for is that band wrapped around your finger."

Gray opened up a drawer to his grandfather's desk, and pulled out an envelope.

"He told me last week to read this after he was cremated." He mumbled to himself.

Claire walked over behind him, I didn't want to read what it said. It's personal, I'm Gray's best friend- I'm only here for moral support.

Gray read down through the letter, Claire's eye filled with tears every couple seconds. But Gray kept his face somewhat bright the whole time. I don't know what it said, but I'm sure that its full of all this reassuring, inspirational crap and stuff that he would never have been able to say to Gray without it being too out of his character.

Gray looked up and chuckled, "Pop told me to tell you not to offer to go swearing in front of his grandbabies."

I smirked at him, shaking my head. _That's another reason why I'll be a terrible fucking father._

"Alright guys," Gray read the last bit of the letter outloud, "Get out, this place is too dangerous for you Claire. And Vaughn, Gray got work to do. Go on with life as it is, I'm still here watching you- Gray"

Gray smiled, "You heard him, Out."

I pushed Claire's shoulder out through the door, and we walked down the path to their farm together.

"Gray is such a strong guy, we are going to be just fine together." Claire breathed, reassuring herself more than she was speaking to me, "It's only going to bring us closer."

_All the fucking support she gives Gray, all the ideas, and the inspiration. _

_His mother may be a damn dead beat, and his grandfather may be dead and gone- but I'm sure as hell that as long as he has a girl like Claire, nothing can fucking bring him down._

_It makes me think that the idea of having a damn wife actually don't seem as fucking torturous as I always thought it would be._

**Chelsea**

"I really appreciate you helping me out, Mirabelle." I gushed, as I watched the woman silently judge my three sheep inside of my barn. "I'm just so nervous about it all. Vaughn told me I should do it, so I'm going to try- for him. But I only got the sheep a while ago for I'm afraid that I won't be able to compete, I really don't want to look like a fool compared to all the other farmers. I mean, this is my job. DO I really want to be bashed about it? I want a good reputation, I don't want to be the laughing stock of all the area. Hell, I don't know if what I'm doing is even right. I just brush them until I feel satisfied, how do I know if my sheep likes me that much? Seriously, Nobody ever really actually showed me what to do. I just gues-"

"Holy thundering goddess," Mirabelle complained, "Shut up, will you?"

I sighed nervously "Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"Clearly, Sweetie." She chuckled, "But you don't have to be. You're doing everything perfectly, and beyond." She pointed over towards the biggest, fluffiest sheep, "What's that one's name?"

"Cloud." I answered,

"It's a hard choice to choose which one," She plotted, "They are all in amazing health. But I'd say cloud, just because she is physically bigger, so she is capable of producing more wool."

I just stared at Cloud silently, she is an amazing sheep. _But how will she get along with big crowds? The only people she knows is me and Vaughn, can she handle it?_

_For all I know, Cloud might be a complete psycho around people._

"Stop worrying, Chelsea." Mirabelle reassured, "You're a wonderful girl. Whatever happens will work its self out."

I looked at her awkwardly, feeling like for some strange reason she was digging deeper into something than a Sheep Festival.

"Anyway, honey. I have to head back to the shop." She left, "Stop by tomorrow evening for supper? I'll cook us something delicious."

"Um," I was caught off guard by the sudden invite to my boyfriend's families home for a supper- without him, "Sure, I'll come around 5."

"See you then, darling."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I held my breath as I pushed open the door to Mirabelle's. I don't want this to be awkward or anything, even though I'm clearly nervous for this.

I actually brushed my hair today, and braided it into a braid going down my back. I also changed into a pair of my 'good' jeans, and a 'good' shirt- just so I don't look like a riff raff.

"Hey." I announced my presence to Vaughn's family. I don't know why I'm so nervous about it, Julia is just Julia. And Mirabelle is just as loveable as a care bear.

"Hey darling." Mirabelle greeted, "Come on it, supper is on the table and all ready."

"Oh," I breathed, taking in the delicious scent of thin crust pizza with a side of a caser salad- and Julia already sitting, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"No, no," Julia smiled, "Who cares? You're practically family now, anyway."

I grabbed a seat and looked down at the table, trying to hide the fierce blush that I knew I was bound to have crash against my cheeks.

"Shh, Julia." Mirabelle corrected, "Don't make her feel uncomfortable. With Vaughn or without him, she is our good friend."

Julia nodded, "Of course! No matter what."

I forced a smile at them- trying to push off the fact that they are being super cheesy and weird right now; But whatever. "This smells delicious," I complimented Mirabelle, "I take it Julia never touched it," I joked.

Mirabelle chimed with laughter, while Julia blacked like a thunder cloud. "Not funny."

"Actually," Mirabelle began, "I let her do that salad, and you can't really screw up a salad."

I let out a polite chuckle- just to show Julia that I was only joking around.

I took a bite from the pizza, it was still super hot. My first reaction was to open my mouth and let air get at it, but of course I would look friggin retarded if I did that. So I grew a set of balls for a second and I swallowed it whole- letting the burning tickle my throat and stomach.

"It's so good!" I said, trying to break the silence. I don't want them to think that I'm a drag like everybody else in this town.

They agreed silently.

"Are you still nervous about the sheep festival tomorrow?" Mirabelle asked,

I shook my head with a lie, "Nah, I'm sure that I'll be fine."

"We will be here to help you out," Julia encouraged, "Its easy really."

I looked up at the calendar in the corner, Tomorrow is Wednesday again. Finally, the week is so dragged out.

"So are you counting down the hours to tomorrow yet?" Mirabelle asked,

I nodded, "The week takes forever. I swear, it must get enjoyment out of torturing me."

She smiled devilishly, "Oh, Well I was referring to the festival. But I think you might be talking about my nephew."

I blushed fiercely. "Yeah. I just can't imagine going any longer than 5 days to see him. That would just be complete torture to me."

Julia cleared her throat as she grabbed for another scoop full of salad.

Mirabelle frowned, "Just say you had to go a while without seeing him, what would you do?"

I looked at her suspiciously, _Is this test? _"Well," I asked, "How long are we talking?"

Mirabelle pondered for a second, "I don't know. Let's just say you only get to see him 2 days in a month."

I looked down and picked at my lettuce leaves for a second- literally my lettuce leaves, I harvested it last week.

_What would I do if I could see Vaughn for a month at a time? I mean, obviously, there would be a reason for him to decide not to come in visit me. _

_I would be completely devastated if he was gone for a month at a time. I'm here shaking out of my socks waiting for 5 days to hurry up and pass by, not alone 29 days._

_Being away from Vaughn would be the most agonizing thing that I would ever have to experience. Something that I don't even think I could handle. _

_I would be so anxious all the time. So jittery, just wishing my days away until I could be with him again. Hell, I'm wishing my days away now. I would be practically wasting away my life on a guy that I just wouldn't be able to let go._

"I wouldn't be able to handle that." I mumbled, not wanting to think about it any longer, "He is the only thing in this world that could cause me to fall apart."

That's when I realized for the first time in the 3 seasons that I have known the cowboy; _He has made a greater impact on me than I could ever imagine. He attitude, his smile, his looks, his laugh, his mind, his swearing, that accent, his cowboy attire- combined that creates the perfect human being._

_I tried not to let him in because I was afraid he would have this effect on me someday. _

_Imagine your favorite thing on this whole entire planet. Now, dye it your favorite colour; and it taste just like your favorite food. Also, when you touch it- it feels like you're favorite pillow. And when it makes noise- it's like your favorite song. It smells like your favorite flower, and It's lights up like the sun or the moon- whichever you prefer. _

_My favorite thing in the world isn't a thing, it's him. And I know that Vaughn can't literally taste like chicken. And he certainly don't feel like my body pillow. He don't sing my favorite son when he opens his mouth, whiskey don't smell like lavender. He doesn't radiate light._

_But in my eyes, he is all of those things- and he always will be._

_I'm finally realizing that Vaughn has the ability to crush me, hard. _

_If he wanted to; he could take my heart like a fragile egg, and just smash it against the concrete too late to try to stop it. _

_I knew this would happen. That's why I didn't want it too. But I obviously didn't fight hard enough to prevent it. So maybe I did want this all along._

_One thing's for sure- there's no stopping it now._


	47. Chelsea's Pride

**So sorry about the wait.. I never had any good ideas for the chapter!**

**So I just waited it out, and I think this may possibly be the longest chapter I have ever written.**

**Lets just say that Chelsea and Vaughn are full blown in love, and they aren't afraid to admit it.**

**^_^ How cute.**

**Enjoy! Please tell me what you think :) And don't worry, the big cliff hanger from the last chapter will be solved in the next one!**

**xx-**

**A part of this story is dedicated to a reviewer; Zoey, who's young dog was killed.**

**She asked me to incorporate something into my story in Memory of him. So I did.**

**xx-**

**Chelsea's Pride.**

**Chelsea**

"Why in the hell are ya freakin' out?" He huffed hastily.

I straightened up and ran my fingers through Clouds woolen ringlets- perfect woolen ringlets. Well, perfect in my opinion; just wait for the judges to pick her apart.

To pick apart her perfect curls, and my hard work.

"I dunno," I sighed, "Just the idea of all my hard work being trashed around. I don't want the farmers in other communities to belittle me, or think they are any higher above than me."

He chuckled sweetly, "Don't be foolish. Not even a quarter of the farmers in this area got the damn patience you have when it comes to training and grooming your animals."

I let myself stand up, using his hand to steady me. "That's only because I want to succeed. What if it isn't enough?"

He smirked, shaking his head gently; "Chels," his tone sent goosebumps up my spine, "Y know me well enough to know that I don't fuck around."

"Fuck around?" I questioned, "Like, waste your time?"

"Yeah. That's the expression I'm lookin for." He mumbled, "Anyway, Am I the type of person to just go around wasting my damn time?"

I thought about it for a second. _Vaughn don't waste his time or money. Because times makes money, and if he isn't making money than he is wasting his time._ "No."

"Well," Said my very handsome cowboy, who reached out and grabbed my hand; "If I believed that you weren't capable of leaving a good impression at this festival, I wouldn't have bothered you to enter it. It would have been a waste of both of our time." He cleared his throat, "But I can promise you that you would be more foolish to not participate, than to."

I looked down at my feet and smirked at Vaughn's little 'pip talk'. Sure, it wasn't full off "You can do it, sweetie." or "I love you, you can do anything." It was a very typical "Grow a set and do it because you know you can." From him. Nothing sweet and romantic, just straight forward and right out in the open.

Not wasting any time, just like usual.

"Well then," I smiled, "If you're so confident, I guess I'll have to try to remember to thank you when I go out there and win it all."

He frowned, "Now there, little lady." He announced, "Don't go getting cocky. I said you wouldn't make a fool outta yourself, not that yer gonna take the title."

I shrugged, as I started pushing my sheep out of my farm door. "It's all or nothing, cowboy."

Once my sheep left the barn, I began walking forward. _I knew Cloud would just follow behind- she always does. All my animals do, they are fairly obedient. _

"Hey!" Vaughn called behind me, "Are ya gonna rope her so she don't run away on ya at the festival?"

I stopped and turned to see cloud happily following after me, chewing on a daisy flower. She won't run off, "Why should I?" I called back, "It don't look like she's going anywhere."

With that, Cloud and I ventured to our first festival- followed by a very gorgeous cowboy.

I took a deep breath as the boat pulled up next to Meadow Island. "Cloud," I breathed, pulling her in closer to me, "Be good, okay?"

I walked up towards the front where there was an odd looking old man sat to a counter. Barley, his name tag said.

I stood in the line up behind a few farmers. _Well, I guess you don't even have to be a farmer to enter a sheep festival- all you need really is a sheep. That probably explains why there are more people than I expected there to be here._

My eyes scoped out the competition; there was a little white sheep with a little boy. Another white sheep, only larger and her owner looked to be an older lady with a knitted sweater. _It's way too warm out today to wear a sweater, but I bet that she just wants to show off how nice the wool her sheep gives off. I have a feeling she is going to win._

There is also a large man with a big black sheep. That sheep looks to be a male, seeing it have two tiny horns sticking from him. _I don't think males can participate in the festival though; maybe he brought him here for studding. But, I could be wrong._

There was also a pink sheep. _I don't know how the sheep got pink, the owner must have colored it with beets or something- I can't decide if I like it or not. Sure, it's cute- but wouldn't that ruin the quality of its wool?_

There is another sheep over on the other side of the meadow. She looks to be really fussy, seeing the middle-aged woman who owns it is pulling hard on its harness and rope to get it to calm down.

Another sheep next to it was also being huffy and snotty. They seemed to be very impatient and not very obedient at all.

"Gee," I whispered down to Cloud who was still faithfully by my side, "And I was nervous that you were gonna make a fool out of me. I must be crazy, huh?"

Cloud looked up at me, and then looked away. _I know for a fact that she knows what I say to her, I have a feeling that all of my animals does. They're all I got when I'm waiting to see Vaughn._

"Whattya think so far?" the man with a south-western accent snuck up on me, "Gotta chance or wa?"

I shrugged, still not so sure about that oldish lady with her impressive woolen sweater and his big fluffy sheep. I decided to ignore her for now, and to emphases on the sketchy sheep over on the other end, "Well, I think I got a bit of a chance against that shady bunch."

Vaughn looked over with a chuckle, "Agreed."

"Name please." I jumped, not realizing that I was next in the line-up, "Name please!" He repeated, obviously losing his patience.

"Um, Chelsea Davis."

"No, No!" He huffed, "Not you, I don't care about you. The sheep."

"Oh, it's Cloud."

"Age?"

I looked down at my sheep, not quite knowing how old exactly. _I got her in Fall, but I don't know when she was born._ "Vaughn?" I asked, "Do you know how old she is?"

Vaughn nodded, "She's 3 months, Barley. Born the past Summer."

"Oh!" The man lightened up, "Vaughn! Hello!"

Vaughn curtly nodded at the man- a very polite business style nod. It was cold, but very welcoming for business.

_Is this the type of nod that I would have gotten from him if we never started getting personal with each other?_

_I can't imagine receiving such a meaningless gesture from him._

The old man stood up, and looked down at my sheep- "My, my." He gasped, "Only 3 seasons old? Look at those ringlets!"

Vaughn nodded, "Look at the ringlets under her hind legs. No signs of bunching at all."

"Yes, and her snout and her eyes are nice and white. No tear stains." He scraped his chin with his thump, "Most impressive, Ms.. Davis? Did you say?"

I nodded, "Yes sir, Chelsea Davis from Sunshine Farm."

He smiled a toothless grin, "I expect great things from you. Now take your sheep and bring her down to the station in the bottom left corner of the island. Someone will come by momentarily to judge your sheep."

"Thanks, sir." I smiled, as I turned to walk to my station. I didn't bother to motion Cloud to follow- I knew she just would.

**Vaughn**

"Well," Barley exclaimed, "Would ya look at that!"

I was looking alright. Chelsea turned around and walked right to her station- with Cloud right at her heels. The sheep never even fucking hesitated; she just followed her master's path just like she was some sort of damn goddess.

My eyes darted to Chelsea feet; bare fucking feet. _Hell, I'm getting so use to it now that it slips my damn mind to remind her to put them on._

"She's so weird." I mumbled to myself,

"Weird is good, son." Barley laughed, "It's what catching our attention, and keeps us interested."

_If that's the damn case, then Chelsea must be the weirdest fucking thing to ever walk into my life._

"That's for sure…" I mumbled,

"She's a fine lassie, my friend!" Barley barked, "I let my dream girl go when I was a lad. I still loved the woman I married, don't get me wrong! But as saddened as I am to say it, she just wasn't the girl I let go. Don't make those mistakes! She seems like a good girl!"

I felt my cheeks flush red, _is it really that damn obvious that I like her? I hardly even said a fucking word to her while we were stood here._ I nodded politely, "I'll keep that in mind, Barley."

He smirked, picking up the microphone and screaming into it. "WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL SHEEP FESTIVAL! THIS IS THE FIRST YEAR IT HAS EVER BEEN HELD ON SUNSHINE ISLANDS! THANK YOU TO MARIBELLE AND TARO FOR MAKING IT POSSIBLE. NOW, LET THE JUDGING BEGIN!"

I glanced down at Chelsea for a second. The color drained out of her face at the announcement, and for the first time I watched her nervously fiddle around.

First, she dug her toes in and out of the gravel beneath her feet. She kept adjusting her bandana- taking it off her head, pushing her hair out of her face, and then putting it back on. After a few seconds, she would change her mind and she would push her hair back into her face. She kept looking down at her feet, pandering and pondering.

But, unlike the rest of the famers- she isn't spending her last couple minutes touching up her sheep. I looked around at everyone else untangling some last minute knots from their sheep's fur, and washing their faces.

_Chels knows that her sheep is what it is, and that nothing she can do to it right now is going to fuckin boost its chances of winning; that isn't why she is so damn nervous. _

_She's nervous because she thinks that if she fails too terribly, she will be looked at as a damn failure- a failure at the one thing that she is passionate about._

_But I know for a fact, that Chels knows exactly what the fuck she is doin'. And she'll get rewarded for it someday._

I watched from a distance as the judges individually walked up and examined the sheep, each cutting off a piece of wool for future reference.

_The first judge looked impressed_, he was a older man- and very fucking laughy and cracking flirty jokes. _Maybe it was because he was blown away by the sheep- or he was just stunned by Chelsea's natural beauty._

_Probably a mixture of both._

The second was a stern looking woman; she looked like a hard one to crack. She kept her nose high as she walked circles around Cloud- Chelsea looked like she was going to piss in her pants. But the woman made a very grim smirk.

"How long have you been raising sheep?" The woman asked coldly,

I watched Chelsea's eye widen in shock, lost for words; completely blew the fuck away that this cold bitch of a women found it in her to actually make conversation. "She is actually the first sheep that I've ever laid eyes on in my life." She recalled with a hint of surprised realization, "I got her 2 seasons ago."

The woman raised an eyebrow stiffly, as she ran her fingers through Clouds neat ringlets; "I see."

Chelsea smiled at the woman so meekly and sweetly. I think she thought the woman was displeased with the progress of her sheep.

_Hell, if I didn't know any fucking better- I would say that she was completely at awe and is just tryin to act big._

The third was a middle aged man, he was very friendly. To the point, he introduced himself, examined the sheep, asked for Chelsea's name, and left it at that.

"JUDGING IS NOW OVER. THE RESULTS WILL BE ANNOUNCED IN 10 MINUTES!" Barley barked into the fucking loud speaker- making everyone cringe a little.

I smiled, as I looked down at my girl. I couldn't tell if she was fucking relieved to have the judging over with, or if she is even more stressed over the results being reveled.

I walked up to her, pulling her shoulder against my chest "You still shaken up?" I asked,

She shook her head, looking down at her sheep. "Nah," she said, "It's just the nerves. I have to do it and get it over with."

I stared down at her in question, "Why in da fuck would ya have to do it and get it over with?" I asked, "You did have a choice."

"I thought about it for a quick second, when the stern woman was judging me- and she asked how long I was raising my sheep." She stopped and pondered for a second, "My sheep is 3 seasons old. Possibly the youngest here, chances are; I won't even place today."

I frowned, "No need of thinkin like that."

"No! no." she reassured, her midnight eyes shining bluer than ever, "If you don't go after what you want, you'll never have it. If I don't win this year, I at least I got my foot in the door and my name out there."

_That girl; She's certainly fucking, something._

"Besides," she whispered sweetly, reaching out and grabbing my hand "If you don't take a step forward, you'll always be in the same place."

I squeezed her hand, not quite knowing the meaning behind her words_. It kinda seemed like is was directed towards me, but at the same time it was probably just about all the fucking sheeps._

"THE RESULTS ARE IN!" The old man crocked through the microphone, "CAN ALL THE CONTESTANTS PLEASE COME UP TO THE FRONT!"

I smiled down at Chelsea, who was took a sharp breath in. "I bet you did great, beautiful."

She smirked back up at me, while she tucked her hair out of her face underneath her bandana. She turned, "Come on, Cloud" she whispered, "Let's get this over so I can get home with my cow boy."

"FIRST! WE WILL BE REVEALING THE SCORES ON DAISY!"

The older woman stepped forward, the one who knitted herself a damn sweater.

"DAISY, WITH THE SCORES OF 9, 8.5, AND 9.5! AN AVERAGE OF 9!" Everyone awed at the high score, it is very high. But her sheep deserves it.

"NEXT UP, IS FEFE!"

The young blonde boy, no older than 15 stood with his sheep. "FEFE WAS SCORED 6,6.5, AND 6! AN AVERAGE OF 6.1" The boy frowned a little, I think he came here to fucking win.

"NEXT UP, IS BRUNO!"

The large man with the big black sheep came forward next, "7.5, 8, AND 8! AVERGING AT 7.8!"

The man let out a breath of air, satisfied with the result.

"NEXT UP, IS SUNNY….."

The next 5 sheep were all disobedient, embarrassments. It was fucking disgraceful, the sheeps were fussy- the owners were stun as fuck. And the scores ranged from an average of 1-4.

I swear, some people in this world don't have a fucking clue.

"UP NEXT, IS SUNSHINE ISLAND'S OWN; CLOUD!"

Chelsea took a deep breath, and muttered something under her breath. Whatever the hell it was, eased her.

"CLOUD SCORED:"

I drew in a deep breath, I could even feel my damn legs beginning to fidget around nervously. _Fuck, I'm nervous for her. I bet her precious little heart is beating outta her damn body_

"9, 9 and," Everyone gasped at Chelsea's high scores. Her own jaw dropped- Hell, I'm pretty sure Cloud's jaw dropped.

_If she gets anything higher than a 9, she may just win._

_Holy fuck; this could be the first and only time in history that a 3 seasons old Sheep can even come close to beating out a 6 year old because of fur quality._

"8.7!" Barley barked, "WOW, OUTSTANDING FOR A 3 SEASON OLD SHEEP! UNBELIEVEABLE, WITH A AVERAGE OF 8.9! ONLY .1 FROM TYING UP WITH THE GRAND CHAMPION!"

Chelsea let out a deep breath, hidden behind a brilliant smile- everyone clapped for her very loudly. First she screwed up her face at the applause, like it was something that turned her stomach. Then, she warmed up to it with an even brighter smile.

"In third place, with 7.8 BRUNO! With his owner BILLY." Everyone clapped as he approached the stage to receive a ribbion, and the smallest gift basket.

"In second, with 8.9 points- CLOUD! With her owner CHELSEA!" I clapped viciously loud for her- so did everybody from Sunshine Islands. _If they didn't appreciate the amazing fucking job she is doing, they damn well got their eyes opened up now._

She smiled, as she accepted the ribbon and gift basket. Lanna ran up to the front, holding the little camera that I gave Chels for the holidays- snapping a picture.

"AND, IN FIRST PLACE, WITH AN AVERAGE OF 9, DAISY AND OWNER MARYELLEN!" Everyone applauded loudly- but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Chelsea, who; along with Lanna, couldn't keep her eyes peeled away from the items inside her gift basket.

Everyone started clearing out, and I helped take down the tables.

**Chelsea**

Second place! Holy shit!

And only .1 point away from tying with the Grand Champion. Can you imagine? My Cloud, only 3 seasons. Almost tying with a 6 year old sheep? That's absoultly amazing.

I crouched down on one knee, acknowledging my amazing sheep. "Cloud, you're awesome." I cooed, stroking her fluffy wool, She grunted in reply. "I know baby, you're warm. I promise that tomorrow all that fur is gonna come off. Okay?" with that, I leaned in and kissed her snout.

"Chelsea." I heard an older voice announce, I turned my head in the direction of the voice to revel Taro.

_This is the first time he spoke to me since he threw me off with the farm to fend for myself. You would say he would have come around more, wouldn't you? _"Hey, Taro." I greeted, "What's up?"

He smiled a large toothless grin. "I'm impressed with your work lately, Chelsea." He complimented, "I am blown away with the quality of the products you have been sending in since the middle of Autum. The animal products, along with your crops."

I smiled, Flattered by his compliment. I'm finally being acknowledged for my hard work. "Thank you, it means a lot."

Felicia walked up beside her father, "It's true, Chelsea." She agreed, "Your products are top quality, and for a beginner farmer? It's outstanding, you went far beyond anyone's expectations. We have companies calling all over for more of your eggs and milk- so many that we are forced to do a first come first serve system now. The money you are bringing to this island is unbelievable."

Gannon spoke up, obviously eavesdropping on our conversation. "You know, since the beginning of spring- I have had 4 calls from families asking me to build them a residence here?" He fit in a creepy smile, "All because you're getting' the name of our island known, Girl. Keep up the great work."

I smiled, and the three of them wished me the best of luck.

Julia offered to bring my sheep home for me. Mirabelle gave me a giant hug of congratulations. That made me especially happy, mainly because she is the one older person on this island that I wish to impress.

Regis also congratulated me, and he even offered me to come by any time to discuss a trade ship between his gems and my agriculture. _There is no way in hell that I'll be doing business with him, but it's flattering as hell that he would enforce it._

The sun began to set, and I sat crossed legged on the wharf- watching Nebraska carry around tables with Elliot. Vaughn was actually laughing and carrying on with him- he is finally out of his shell with me, and he is slowly letting everyone else crack him open as well.

_Finally, it's nice to know that he is opening up to people. And I'm cocky enough to give myself credit for that- when I first met him he was a cold, lonely soul just wandering around. Now he is evolved into this romantic, funny goof ball- but still super cool._

_I can't believe everything I'm accomplishing here. I didn't think what I was doing was correct- since I never ever did receive compliments from anyone ever. But apparently, all my hard work is paying off more than anything else. My hard work is getting recognized by the communities surrounding us- people want my products. _

_It's comforting to know that in less than a year, I have people wanting my my vegetables and eggs; instead my vagina and tits._

_It's amazing on how much I put my heart and soul into things. I'm a stripper/singer, and I'm the best damn one around. I'm a farmer, and I'm turning into the best one around. Fuck, I should give the Stock Market a go._

I chuckled, trying to imagine me in a suit and holding a brief case. _That's almost as weird as me in a corset and panties._

_I now know one thing for sure; I never want to leave this island. I want to stay here for the rest of my life and be a farmer. I want to create a little farm animal cemetery for all my animals who will pass in my life time. I want to raise this farm and make this island boom, I want more of everything, I want a bigger barn, and a giant chicken coop._

_I'm going to get Gannon to build me the biggest, most bad ass farm around. I want it so big that it's a warehouse- I want so many animals that they are going to be exploding from my property. And I want to expand my fields until I run out of land._

_I'll have myself wore down to the damn bone- but that's the consequences to success. I'll promise you right now, the only way that I'm ever going to leave this island- is when my body dies and my spirit goes to heaven. But I'll guarantee right now, my soul will be here forever._

"So," Vaughn announced his presence and snapping me out of my deep thoughts, reaching out and grabbing hold to Chelsea's hand. "What did you win?"

It's amazing on how at ease he is with me now- just reaching out and holding my hand like that so easily.

"Um," I answered, poking a hole through the saran wrap to pick at my winnings. I was so caught up in my future plans, that I completely forgot to open up my Gift Basket. "I got a new sheep comb, some treats by the look of it, a notebook and pen, a new calendar, some hand soap, a thing of tape," _Gee, they really did randomly throw a bunch of items in the basket; all sponsors I bet._ "I got a freebie, a water bottle, band-aids."

My hand brushed over something super soft, and super fuzzy. I grabbed it and pulled it from the bottom, reveling the fluffiest, cutest little TY toy.

In my hands, was the most **darling little, black curled, toy poodle.**

"Oh my goodness!" I cooed, "Isn't it the cutest?"

Vaughn stuck up his nose, "It's a sheep festival, it should be a sheep."

"Don't you dare tell it what it should or shouldn't be." I scowled him in my best baby voice, "It's adorable and I'm naming him **Oscar**."

He smiled a tiny bit, fighting hard to force it straight again. "So cute," he mumbled, trying to be sarcastic.

Rolling my eyes, I joked around. "Come on, Loverboy!" I announced, "To the diner, for a victory supper!"

He chuckled, "You didn't even fuckin' win, silly."

I turned around with the most devilish smirk I could muster up. "Oh, You don't wanna know what you would have had to of done if I won, cowboy."

His violet eyes grew wide for a second, as his cheeks reflected a little bit of pink.

_He probably took it dirty._

_But what I really would have made him do? _

_I need my chimney cleaned out desperately. He would have had to have got up in it to rub it down._

….. _That still don't sound too much better either._

"You're fucked," he concluded, "Come on, I'm starving."

xxXxXxxXXxxXXxXxXxx

**Julia**

_This kills me, it absolutely kills me._

I looked up at Chelsea and Vaughn, who were talking deeply about goddess only know what- _Probably something as random as they are. They seriously talk about everything and anything that pops into their minds. _

_How could he leave her now? He wouldn't, would he?_

_But I think he would. I honestly think that no matter how much Vaughn is in love with Chelsea, I think he would leave. No, I know he would leave. Because when it comes down for it, money comes first and life comes second._

_Maybe if the company would give him at least 2 more months, he MIGHT have changed his views and would have considered settling down at least a little bit._

_But goddess, he'll never go through with that much change. He was never one for change._

_And Chelsea isn't quite the one for putting up with someone else's shit- would she really waste her time in trying to sort of all his problems when she knows- more than anyone, that there is no changing their minds?_

_They are going to end up going their separate ways. Chelsea will stay her and raise this island to its glory all by herself, maybe she will meet some farmer who will take her hand and build it up together. And Vaughn- he'll become a successful animal trader and will eventually work his way up to the highest position at his company and make the most money._

_They will both live their dream lives- they just won't have each other in them._

"What wrong?" Elliot asked, worried,

I sighed, "You know what I told you earlier? About Vaughn?"

Elliot nodded,

"Well, just look at them." I sighed, "It's not fair."

He shrugged, "Nothing's ever is, is it?"

xxXxxXXXXxxxXxxXxXXxxXXx

**Chelsea**

"I really think it was a good idea," I complemented Nick at the Diner about the new set up he has. He now has a bar, a Karoke machine, and the jukebox. It's like the perfect little 'bar' now, "He is going to get great business there."

"Too bad your blonde haired, popstar friend is going to hog it and pretend to be putting on concert." He grumbled.

I chuckled, recalling Lanna giving it to the microphone with every piece of her soul.

"It just fucking blows me right out of the damn water" Vaughn complained,

"What does?"

"How much damn alcohol you can handle." He pointed out, "Seriously, Chelsea. I don't think that's normal for a 130 pound woman."

I smirked, "Don't under estimate me, Cowboy. I'm full of surprises."

"I know." He relied curtly, walking over to the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of water, "Me too."

I scoffed, sitting into a chair, "Surprises my ass."

Turning around, he smiled brilliantly "Now, missy. You can't fuckin say that I don't surprise ya."

_He does. He surprises me every second when he is here, I never know what to expect from him._ "I can too." I pushed some more

"I see." He answered, pulling out something from a bag from under his vest "Then, I guess I'm gonna have to give this to someone else, huh?"

My eyes watched the bag, as he laid it back down on the table across from me. He took a deep breath and relaxed back into his chair. Curosity overcame me, wondering what in the world could he have gotten me this time.

"What is it?" I reached out across the table for it,

"No!" He snapped, pulling the bag back in towards himself, "It's not for you."

I titled my head at his awkwardly, "Then who is it for?"

He shrugged, "Someone who thinks I'm full of fucking surprises."

Rolling my eyes, I snickered, "You're nothing but a shit head."

"And you damn well love it." His voice taunted gently.

_I do._

"Very much."

He just smiled, shaking his head a little in disbelief. He looked down and started picking at the bag- tearing bit of plastic off and rolling it up between his fingers. "It is for you though, Chels."

"I know it is."

He looked up at me, "How?"

"Cause," I said, "Who else is important enough of you spend your precious money on?"

"Good point."

A minute or two passed of us just staring across the table at each other. I can't decide what I was looking at exactly; I wanted to look at his eyes, but those kissable lips were distracting me. But at the same time, my eyes kept going to his chest where his shirt was unbuttoned a tiny bit. But his hair was shining too brightly to not catch my attention.

_God, he is just so damn gorgeous._

"Well," his sweet lips muttered, "Do you want it?"

"Want what?" I mumbled in a complete daze- just like a school girl in elementary school looking at the popular boy that's in Junior High.

He smacked the table, causing me to jump out of my daze. "What'n the hell are ya dazed out over?"

I shrugged, "Distractions I guess."

He pushed that aside, "anyway, Do you want the thing?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"Well," he muttered, "Here."

He passed it across the table into my hand. I took the object out from the bag, and it revealed a simple glass vase.

"A vase?"

"Yeah," he blushed a tiny bit, "I seen it and is kinda reminded me of the one," he smirked, "The one that we broke that time."

I laughed, standing it up and laying it on my coffee table- hoping that it would get ram-shacked like that again.

My brain recalled the steamy make-out session, and all the throwing each other around and aggression.

_Or, now that I think about it- it wouldn't be so bad to do it all over again_

"I got us something else from the city, too_._" He interrupted my mouth-watering train of thought again, "Here."

He went over and sat onto the couch, and singled for me to join him.

I went over and sat beside him, my mind racing and thinking everything you possibly could.

And it all revolved around sex. _I can't help it, I missed him all week long, and I just can't get close enough to him right now as I wish I could._

_Without looking like some horny retard, anyways_

"Close your eyes." He mumbled_, _

I followed his demands, and I lightly shut my eyes. My heart was doing backflips just waiting for whatever the hell was going to come next.

"Open your mouth."

Mindlessly, I opened my mouth. I felt him pop something into it; something sour and chewy.

"Hey," the cherry flavor hit my taste buds, "Is that cherry blasters?"

"Mhmm." He confirmed, "Good huh? I forgot they existed until the other day."

I smiled, remembering the game Mom and I use to play with candy.

"Let's play a game." I stated, grabbing the bag of candy.

"What?"

"A game," I repeated, "What happens, is that; you ask me a question about you, if I get it right then I get a candy. Then, I ask you a question."

"And if I get it right, I get one?"

I nodded, "Exactly. And if someone gets a question wrong, we continue on like normal and that person don't get a candy."

He smirked, "You're fucked. But it sounds fun."

I rolled my eyes, "It is, trust me."

He took the bag of candy and laid it in the middle of the sofa, "Okay, you ask something first."

"Hmmm…" I pondered, "What to ask Vaughn Saunders…." _I could use this as an opportunity to see if he really pays attention to me._

"What's my favorite color?"

"Easy," he chuckled, "Red."

I smiled, "How'd ya know?"

"Well, gee." He sighed sarcastically, "Red bandana, red boots, red sofa, red everything."

I just shot him a smirk as I threw him a candy. "Your turn."

"What's my favorite color?" He asked without even thinking on it.

"You can't copy my question. That's cheating," I disciplined, "Think of your own."

"What's my favorite color?" He repeated harshly,

"Black, obviously." I gave in- not feeling in the mood to mess around, "Black pants, black hat, black shirt, black everything."

I shook his head, "No, actually. It's dark blue."

I scoffed, "Idiot. You never have anything that color. Stop fibbing."

"Your eyes are dark blue." He explained, "That's the only thing I need."

My jaw dropped a little, but I snapped it shut again tightly. "You truly are a hopeless romantic, Nebraska."

He smirked, "I try. You're turn."

Thinking for a second, I came up with the perfect one. "What's my favorite food?" _Okay, maybe it wasn't the 'perfect' one- but it was something other than 'What's your favorite color?'_

"Anything gruesome and bloody." Vaughn snickered back,

I rolled my eyes, "You know that's not true."

"I know," he chuckled lightly, giving me goose bumps, "Is it Jane's Chicken Fingers?"

I smirked, knowing perfectly well that he hit the nail right on the head. "You're good." I said, throwing another candy at him.

"My turn," he chewed through the Cherry Blaster, "When did I get my cowboy hat?"

"When you were 5, and your mom gave it to you."

He threw me a candy.

"Where was I heading when my ship sank?"

"Nowhere in particular, But you were aiming from Europe" I threw him a candy, "What's my favorite kind of music?"

"Rock 'n' roll." He threw a Cherry blaster right into my mouth, "When is my birthday? And how old will I be?"

"Next Wednesday- Summer 1. And you'll be 22." I threw him a candy, "What's my favorite animal?"

"Easy, Eagles."

"Right on." He tossed me another.

"When did I learn to play Piano?"

"You were 8.", "What did my dad do to get slung in jail?"

"Assualt with a weapon causing bodily harm.", "What animal was my first pet?"

"How can I forget? That scrawny chicken." , "What's my favorite food?"

"Porridge" , "What's my favorite breakfast food?"

"Porridge, and you hate eggs" , "What's my favorite thing on toast?

"Peanut butter." , "What sport did I play in junior high?"

"Volley-Ball" , "What orphanage did I go too?"

"New Jersey's Boys Home." , "What city did I grow up in?"

"Manhattan." , "How old was I moved to Nebraska?"

"16" , "How old was I when my mother died?"

"15" , "Why did I want to go to Nebraska?"

"Tractors and Cowgirls" , "When did I lose my virginity?"

"When you were 15" , "When did I lose mine?"

"You were 17" , "When did I get my tattoo?"

"You were 19" , "What's the first thing that I ever thought of you?

"That I was heedless.", I was starting to get sick of throwing candies back and forth. _We clearly know each other way better than we both anticipated and it's getting out of hand. _I need to stump him, "What time do the 4 o'clock boat leave the island?" I asked,

"Uhhh," he thought, "I don't know the stupid boat schedule, Chels. I'm not that pro."

I smirked and grabbed the last candy, "You're stupid. You don't know what time the 4 o'clock boat leaves?"

"No, I don't." He replied,

"It's leaves at 4 o'clock!"

He smiled, chuckling "Yer something else, duckie."

I moved in closer to him, throwing my legs over his thighs and burying my face down into his shoulder.

I listened to his breathing, and I inhaled his sweet apple/whiskey scent. His hand was placed perfectly into my waist, just like it always belong there.

"Chels," He mumbled, "What do you want for your birthday?"

I sighed, "For you to take a week off and stay with me."

He snickered, "I'm broke enough as it is, there's no way in hell I can afford to miss a week pay check."

I frowned, _knowing that something like that would be too good to be true_. "I know, I know. You got rent, a truck, and bills. Don't worry about getting me anything, I'm lucky enough that my birthday falls on a Wednesday, that's all I need"

"Don't be fucking ridiculous," He complained, "You knows that I'm gonna get ya something, so you minds as well tell me what ya wants."

"I don't know," I pondered, "I can't think of anything right now. Just surprise me," I smirked and mocked his Nebraskan accent, "Since you're so full of surprises."

"Out of all the girls on this planet," He muttered, "Why the hell did I fall for the rudest one of all?"

I chuckled, "Ya needed someone stun enough to put up with your bullshit. And I'm the only one you can find"

"Too funny." He hugged me tighter; it shot goose bumps right up through my spin. _His touch does that too me every single time, everything about him does it. _"Vaughn, I got to tell you."

"Hm?"

"I never thought I would like you this much when I first seen you. If anything, I just kind of wanted to avoid you." I sighed, "But I am actually completely head over heels, absolutely crazy for you."

He stayed silent for a minute, but I could sense that he probably had a goofy grin plastered across his face. "It's weird, how it happens? Isn't it."

"It is."

He tilted his head down towards mine so our lips could touch easily. His lips flowed with mine, they were so cold and mine were so warm. It almost felt like steam was going to start floating around us, his hands played with my shirt on my side, and my own fiddled around with the collar of his shirt.

I just can't wait to get him in bed.

"I love you, Vaughn." I breathed staggerdly,

"I love you more."

xxxXXXxxxxXXXxxXXXXxxx

**Vaughn**

I approached her. _Finally, after both of us going our damn separate ways all day long to do our own work_

"It's starting to get so hot out." Chelsea sighed, whipping the sweat off her forehead with the bottom of her tank top, reveling her tiny and smooth stomach. "Holy hell."

I nodded in agreement, peeking into her shipping bin- Holy fuck, the thing is cinched full of all her vegetables. "Wow, you did a lot of harvesting today."

"I know, right!" she announced excitedly, "I'm so impressed with myself! Before I was iffy on staying here for the rest of my life, because I wasn't sure if it was what I really wanted."

I nodded for her to tell me more, leaning up against the shipping bin. I like it when she talks about her fucking life, I would love to know what exactly my girlfriend is planning on doing with it.

"But since yesterday, and my big surprise at the sheep festival," She paused to smiled, "I'm realizing that I had potential and that I really, REALLY want to compete in every other festival there is."

I smirked,

She pointed at the shipping box, "I mean," she exclaimed, "Look at those potatos! Tell me that they don't deserve at least a 3rd place ribbion."

I nodded in 100% agreement, "Oh, I know. You're good at everything you put your mind too. And I look forward to watching you participate in more festivals."

She smiled, sliding down onto the grass infront of my and leaning back onto my knees. "When is the next animal festival?

"Hm," I thought, "I believe the Cow festival is in the summer, and the chicken one in the fall." I smirked, "Why? You thinkin about enterin?"

She nodded, "Yes! Do you think my cow stands a chance?"

I smiled, "Who cares? Get your foot in the door."

She stopped and look around her farm for a second, "I have big plans for this place. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to go and talk to Gannon."

Big plans? Like what? "What are you planning on doing?"

"Well," She said, "I want more animals. Like, a lot more. I want at least 15 cows, 10 sheep, and 20 chickens."

My jaw dropped, "Holy fuck Chelsea, That's too much."

"No," she said, "It isn't, because I have this plan. I'm going to invent an automatic feeder, or something drop the feed in all of the feeders with just a press of a button. At least that will save me some time, and I can focus on the actual animals more."

_That is actually a really good fucking idea. Because lugging bags of fodder to every single bin is what will take up all of her time._

"And," She continued, "I am going to build a giant fence around all of my barns. That way, I have keep the door to the barns on nice days- and they can come in and out as they please."

I nodded, _that's a good idea too. Because the most time consuming thing about having animals outside, is having to bring them in and out individually every single evening._

"Also, I want to harvest more crops. I'm going to order in some sprinkler systems, so that I don't have to manually water all the crops individually. I can turn on the sprinklers, and it was cover my whole fields. The only thing I will have to do is plant them, check them regularly for bugs, and harvest them." She thought to herself for a second, "Even though I'll have little cheats to doing all the dirty work, I still have to put my heart and soul into it to make sure everything is working out for me."

Anybody can say they are going to do better, but it take full determination to actually fucking do it. And I can tell she isn't fucking around because her determination is burning in her eyes.

Sheis unbelievable. She is completely outstanding, "Chelsea Davis," I said, "You're getting somewhere in life."

She only nodded in agreement. "You better bring me animals next week, that barns will be ready."

I nodded, excited myself to see what her imagination is going to rig out.

"And I am also going to rename my farm. I don't want it to be called 'Sunshine Island Ranch'; I want to name it 'Davis's Pride'."

She leaning her head backwards until her face was parallel to the bright blue sky. I caught a quick glimpse of her eyes, until she shut them and relaxed deeper into my knees.

_I couldn't help but to fucking look down at her strangely flawless face. I feel like a damn creep saying it, but I can never stop fucking looking at her._

_Sure, her eyebrows are a little grown out, and her lips looks chapped and dry- but her skin, nose, lips, and everything else are the most goddess damn gorgeous things I ever seen in my whole fucking existence._

"I want to go swimming." Her sweet lips released,

I smirked, swimming actually don't sound too damn bad right now. It's fucking sweltering out here. "Sure, but where?"

"The ocean?"

_The ocean; Where Lanna will come running out of the house to accompany Chelsea, dragging along Denny. And then if Denny is there, Charlie will be stuck up his ass, which means Eliza will be there. And Gannon won't let her swim unless he is watching, then Felicia will come over from the Café to see the big commotion, and Natalie and Elliot will follow- then Julia and Pierre._

_And I get no alone time with Chelsea. I would personally prefer to just find a damn swimming hole on some island. I mean, these islands have everything- there is bound to be a fucking swimming hole somewhere._

"I'd rather not," I said, "Why don't we go find somewhere more private?"

She smiled up into the sky, the sunlight catching the pearly whites and reflecting it back into the blue sky. "Private, cowboy?" she chuckled, still with her eyes closed lightly, "Why in the world would you want to go somewhere private with me?"

"I dunno," I mumbled, "Cause yer iffy about people seeing that tramp stamp?" I joked, "You would end up wearing one of those beer shirts to the beach again."

She snuffed, "What's wrong with that?"

I joked back at her, "What's the point of going swimming with my girlfriend if I can't look at her body?"

She turned around, drawing off and giving me a Charlie-Horse right in the thigh, "Be good!" She snapped, jokingly- I think

"Ow!" I complained, "That was fucking uncalled for."

"Suck it up, asshole." She got up and stretched, and continued to walk towards her house. She turned back at me for a second, "Go to the barn and fetch a rope- we can hook it up so we can swing into the water."

I got up, and headed to her barns.

"Hey, girls." I greeted the sheep and cows. Taking a look at how healthy they all are, and how fucking happy they look.

_I got to say it, Chelsea is fucking good. She is passionate about her animals, she's not fucking girly, she can take a joke, she is damn hard worker, she's optimistic, and she is fucking attractive. I don't think it can get much more better than that._

_Just look at how perfectly clean she keeps her damn barn. She must shovel the shit out a thousand times a day- there isn't even a piece of fucking hay out of place._

_She's too good to be true._

"What's takin' ya so long? You don't even have the rope yet."

I turned to see her walking across the barn and grabbing a rope off the wall. I watched her legs- seeing she was wearing one of those baggy shirts that showed off her legs and part of her little butt.

_I just want to fucking… reach out and pinch it_

"Come on, cowboy." She directed while snatching on to my hand, snapping me out of my train of thought, "We got some exploring to do."

xxXXxxXXxx

"Fuck, Chelsea." I argued with her, while she led be through the thickest forest- with mud and bog sucking my feet down into the mud. "I know for a fact that there won't be a swimming hole on Mushroom Island. Julia have been there thousands of times with Natalie searching for stupid mushrooms and they haven't mentioned a thing about a hole."

"Are you stupid?" She snapped back, "Think about it. Those aboriginal people live here, and they sure as hell don't drink salt water. There is a reason they chose this island, there is a fresh running spring here somewhere." She spoke more to herself with the last part, "It's only logical."

I rolled my eyes, "Logic is going to bite you in the ass one of these days,"

She purposely took a stick and flicked it back at my face.

"What's under our feet right now," she questioned, "Seeing you're so bright."

"Easy." I snapped back, "Fucking mud, and it got my boots in a damn state."

"Think. It hasn't rained in a week. So where did the water to form the mud come fro-" she stopped quickly, "Listen"

We both stopped our arguing to listen to the fuzzy noise ringing in the background, it sounds just like-

"A waterfall" Chelsea took the words out of my mouth, and continued onto the right direction

_I'll be damned, she is right after all._ "How the hell do you know this stuff?"

She shrugged, "I think with my brain."

We walked a few more minutes, until we pushed through long grass- revealing the coolest looking place I have ever seen in my existence.

"Holy" I muttered, looking around at my surroundings. There was a giant waterfall rushing hectically over large cliff rocks. But it all ran into a hole at the base, just big enough to swim in. Trees surrounded it to keep it shaded in certain areas, but it wasn't shielding all of it seeing the sun was shining brightly on others.

The water looks so damn relaxing and inviting. I just want to fucking jump in.

"This place is perfect!" Chelsea exclaimed, "Wow, I never imagined we would find something like this here- not even in a million years. I mean, I expected a little hole filled with leaches."

I chuckled, "That's the most negative thing to ever come out of your mouth."

She ignored me, scouting out the area for the most able place to set up a rope. "We could run this rope from that tree, straight across to that tree." She pointed out, "Then, we could tie this long rope in the middle- that way we could swing right out to the middle."

I nodded, agreeing that it would work. "Sure, pass me the rope- I'll lasso is around for ya."

I grabbed the rope and threw it up on one side of the hole, than I took it and climbed up the tree on the opposite side with it- tying it on tight. I climbed back down, grabbed the other rope, and lassoed that one up around the long rope going across.

I finally had it finished; I turned around to look at Chelsea- sitting on a rock spaced out at the waterfall. "Are you satisfied, your highness?" I joked,

She snapped out of it quickly, "Yes, My humble servant. You've done well."

I rolled my eyes, as I started to unbutton my shirt. "Chelsea," I asked, "Are we weird?"

She smiled, "Not weird. Fun."

_Fun is a fucking understatement._

"I want to go first!" Chelsea squeeled, I looked up to see that she had her shirt removed.

_I swear to the holy goddess above- there is nothing she made more fucking beautiful than Chelsea Davis in a bikini. She has all the perfect curves in all the perfect places. And she is skinny, but she isn't a twig. Chelsea has muscle and meat; she isn't just skin and bone. Her breasts are the perfect size, not too big. Which is good, I don't find huge breast attractive at all- I like it when they fit perfectly into my hand._

Then she turned around, showing off her perfectly sculpted back and her scooped in lower back, and that bubble ass.

_I swear- Chelsea has the body to be a fucking… Play Boy Bunny_.

I cringed; _I would never want any other fucking man ogling my girlfriend- thinking the dirtiest damn stuff about her._

_I would have to hunt down and shoot every single fucker that ever thought about her naked._

_If I ever met this 'Kai' character, I would skin him first, than melt him down into ashes._

_But I guess Muffy's husband would say the same fucking thing about me. I mean, it's a man thing; we don't want any other man thinking dirt thoughts about what's ours._

"It's cold." I heard her whine, "I can' get in."

I looked up at her, and huffed, "Fuck, Chelsea. We walked all the way in here, got eaten by flies, I spent 15 minutes hooking up that damn rope for ya- yer getting in."

"Uhhhh," she whined, "I know." She took a deep breath, reaching out and grabbing the rope. "Here goes nothing."

She held her breath, and she swing out- then back.

"You gotta let go, you know."

She kept swinging back and forth, until it finally stopped right in the middle of the hole. She looked up at me with the funniest look on her face as she held on to the rope for dear life- "Help me." She begged with a pitiful look plastered over her face.

I smirked at how fucking cute she looked, "Nope, you got nowhere to go now but down."

She whimpered, looking at me wide eyed until she forced a sharp breath- and released her hands from the rope. "AH!" She squealed, followed by the splashing noise of her body hitting the water. I watched as she swam back up to the surface, "Holy fuck! It's freezing!"

I chuckled as I removed my shirt and jeans, "It can't be that bad."

"Oh, it is!" She called back, "Your balls are going to freeze off."

I walked over and grabbed on to the rope- _I felt like a child doing this, but it looks fucking fun. _

_There is nothing wrong with letting loose a little, is there?_

_Fuck it._

I gave myself a push form the land, and left myself swing out into the middle of the pond- I wasn't a pansy like Chelsea, I let go of the rope right away and let my body plunge into the water.

_Fuck, it is cold._

"Cold, huh?"

I shook my head, lying "No it's not."

She rolled her eyes, "You're too tough for your own good."

I fell back, floating on my back for a second. I could hear Chelsea splashing around, swimming back and forth.

"Vaughn?" Her sweet, raspy voice piped up

"Chelsea?"

"Have I ever told you that you are absolutely the most stunning thing that ever walked the face on this earth?" She gushed out, reaching her head out and grazing it down my chest.

I smirked, "Have I ever told you that you're full of bullshit?"

"No," she replied, "Because you and I know perfectly well that I'm not."

I placed each hand on the sides of her waist, and pulled her in towards me in a hug. She place one hand on my bicep, and the other on my chest. I placed my chin into her shoulder, and began kissing her neck. Not in a fucking, horney way. Just in a nice way.

She let out a deep breath, "I seriously can't imagine ever having to wait any longer than 5 days to see you." , "It's torture."

_I know. It fucking sucks, but I need to work. If I don't work, I won't be able to afford anything. I have responsibilities with the company, and if I want to get a decent promotion I can't complain._

"I know, Chels." I said, "But that's all we can do right now. I have my job, and you have yours. That's just the way it is right now."

She nodded in agreement, "I know. We have our own focuses, but can you imagine not having any work? Just being free loaders and screw around all day?"

"We'd go crazy," I pointed out, "We aren't exactly lazy people."

"I know, we would be doing fun stuff like this."

I smirked devilishly, scooping her up into my arms- bridal style.

"THREE!" I announced,

"Are you going to throw me?" She exhaled

"TWO!"

"No!" She begged, "Vaughn, Don't! I don't like it."

"ONE!"

"NO! VAUGH-" SPLASH

She bounced back to the top, and whipped water away from her face, "Asshole!"

I laughed at how her voice gets so high pitched when she's angry.

"Don't laugh!" She yelled, "It's not funny! I spent a whole month washing around in the ocean. For all you know, I could have some sort of terrifying fear of being summerged in water!"

I laughed, "You jumped from the rope, Chelsea. You have an awfully big set of balls for someone with a phobia."

She crossed her arms, "I never said that I do have a phobia- I just meant that it could be possible."

"Well, if you did- I'm damn well sure that I would know."

She smirked, and dove under water- I watched her shadow as she swam right to the end of the hole- and up against the giant waterfall. She leaned her back against the cliff- and closed her eyes, allowing the water to rush down over her head and body like a shower.

"This is so nice," she gushed, "Just come over and try it."

_Let me correct what I said before; the most damn beautiful thing the Goddess ever placed on this earth was Chelsea wearing a bikini- fucking, soaking wet underneath a waterfall._

I walked over to her, picking her up and pushing her up against the cliff wall so that the water was falling down over the both of us. I suspended her into the air, keeping her up with my arms and body- she wrapped her legs around my waist for more support.

I reached one hand up, and tucked a loose section of hair behind her ears- her deep blue eyes burned my own eyes with passion.

"Chels?" I mimicked her from earlier, "Have I ever told you that I think yer the most stunnin' thing to walk the face of this earth?"

She chuckled, pulling my face into her own. "Kiss me, you fool."

_Fuck, I love her._

_And at this point, I can't imagine me ever wanting to be with anyone else for the rest on my life._

_Just Chelsea._

xxXXxxxXXXxxxxXxx

**Chelsea**

_What an eventful day. First, I made $10,000 . Second, we found a sick swimming hole. Third, I had the best sex ever with Vaughn- in a waterfall, must I add? Fourthly, we made a fire pit. Fifthly, Vaughn is making me this delicious thing made of Graham Cracker, Chocolate, and Marshmellow that I have never had before._

_But it looks awfully delicious._

"Here,"He handed me the honorable cookie, "Believe me, it's to fucking die for."

I nodded fiercely in agreement before even taking one bite from it, "Oh, I believe you."

I smiled, as the chewy goodness melted in my mouth. _Whoever invented this was a genius._

When I finished eating; Vaughn pulled me into him, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. We both watched the fire crackle in front of us, and more than likely- we are both thinking the exact same thing; that we don't want to have to go our separate ways again for another 5 days.

"I love you, Vaughn" I breathed, "So much."

"and I love you even more." He replied without a hitch.

_He does, Vaughn and I are so in love. Its amazing how so much little things can bring two people together like this- creating the perfect pair. What Vaughn and I have is indestructible, nothing can bring us down. Our relationship is built up on trust, fun, personality, and comfort._

_We have so much in common; our love for animals, our anti-social behaviours, our odd thoughts, our strange ideas, our weird eyes, our messed up pasts, our short temper, our sense of humor- I could go on for ages._

_I could also go on for ages on what is the polar opposite of each other; our view on people, our view on food, what we think of money, the fact that I'm a dirty old stripper and he's a gentleman, the differences between a jukebox and a record player, My charismatic personality verses his arrogant personality._

_Like I said, I can go on forever for both. But everything is like the glue that sticks us together perfectly, and honestly? At this point, I can't ever imagine ever being with another man._

"Chels," He whispered.

_The way his Nebraskan accent pronounces 'Chels'; makes my heart melt every damn time. The effect he has when he whispers it? It makes me cream myself._

"Hm?"

He sighed, "I got to go catch the boat."

I took a deep breath of disappointment. "Two days isn't long enough."

He hugged me tighter, "If I could get an extra day here, I would. But duty calls."

I nodded sadly, but he smiled down at me.

_Vaughn smiling? It isn't as foreign as it was a season ago- it's surprisingly very common now. Almost everytime I look at him he had some sort of pleasant expression washed over his face._

"Don't be sad," he reassured, " If every Wednesday and Thursday is like this, Than we are going to have the best fucking summer ever."

I looked into his bright purple eyes, seeing the reflection of the flames in them.

"Do you promise?" I wanted to make sure. I didn't want this summer to be a flop, I wanted every Wednesday and Thursday to be eventful. I want to have a blast with him.

He narrowed them a little, "Promise what?"

"That we will have the best summer ever?"

He leaned in and gave me a big kiss. "I fucking swear it to ya."

**xxxxx**

**Please review :) We are almost to 300 reviewers! **


	48. All or Nothing

**I would just like to thank some of my dedicated reviewers :) Nberes, Zoey, Invader Cakez, Hikari-Chama, The Rune Revernd, Random Jelly Beans, captivelie And TheRushHour.**

**Thanks so much for your kind words, everyone :)**

**Sorry for any typos, I re read/ edited it once. Usually I try to do it at least 3 times, but I just really wanted to get this up for you all.**

**Chapter 48:**

**All or Nothing**

**Chelsea**

"What's left for us to do, Gannon?" I asked, thinking hard on anything more we could do.

I joined him in surveying my ranch. The barn can now hold 40 animals, and the chicken coop can hold 25 chickens.

_The feeder system is hooked up, I did that myself. I did it easy too; all I needed was a long_ elastic_ string on both sides. What I have done is, I made a container to put over every feeding bin in my farms. The 'devices' must have fodder in them all the time, filled by me of course- I can't have a robot here doing my job._

_The feeders are chalk full of fodder, and what I cleverly did was attach the bungee cord string through every part of the wooden base- so when I pull the string they all pull open and release food. And when I let go, the base closes. The feeders are full within five second, the animals are happy, and this satisfied rancher saved an hour or two out of her day!_

_Next on my to-do list is the sprinkler system. Which I plan on hooking up this evening- I didn't bother on being creative with this 'device'. I simply ordered sprinkles and garden hoses from Chen, and they are in my house still in the boxes. _

"No, my dear", Gannon finally decided, "I upgraded the barns, I helped you build that fence up around, we made larger shipping bins." He chuckled, "All that you have to do now is slave away at that field of yours. And get more animals."

I smiled, completely satisfied with the work we have completed in the past few days. "Vaughn will be here in two days with my animals. I'm going to go and put the order in tomorrow morning at Mirabelle's" I trailed off to myself, "I think I will get a bull as well…"

Gannon boomed with laughter, "My dear! You can get whatever you want, just don't over work yourself! As far as determination goes, you got it. But you need to be alive to use it!"

I smirked, "I washed around in the middle of the ocean for a full month from a ship wreck, I fought a wolf and lived to tell the tale- I'm sure a little dirty work will do me nothing but good."

_Dirty work; Not the type of dirty work from last year, this dirty work is the real deal._

"You're really lookin forward to this, hey chicky?" Gannon smiled proudly, "Well, I'm glad to have been of assistance. I hate to charge you, but if I never I wouldn't make no money- you know how it is."

"My goodness!" I exclaimed, completely flabbergasted, "I wouldn't imagine NOT paying you for all this hard work, Gannon. Really, if you weren't here I would be stuck here with a hammer and nail until they day I die." I hauled out my cash, "Here, and keep the change, for god sakes. You're awesome."

He chuckled, "Thanks a lot dear. Now, don't be a stranger. And good luck."

"Bye now."

I turned from him again and decided to start tilling out my field so it is even bigger.

I have two days until Summer 1st; I want my field expanded, all my plots ready for seeds, and my sprinkles all hooked up for the first water.

_This is going to be perfect. _

_Vaughn is going to blow away when he sees everything._

xxXXxxXXX

I could feel the sun rays bulleting down on my skin while I worked. It felt like my shirt was going to catch fire, and a hole would burn through my back.

"Heck," I groaned, still digging away, "I can't deal with this much longer. Holy Heat."

I straightened up, and adjusted my sweat drenched tank top to look at what I had finished for the day. The whole field was dug out enough to add in another 40 plots of crops.

I frowned, _I don't have the plots even started yet. Not even one, and I still have to get rid of the old spring crops. I gave up on those for the season, I have too much preparing for the summer season that is coming up. Plus, all this upgrading is time consuming._

I groaned, _So much to do in only 1 day. And it all has to be finished by Summer 1__st__, not only because that's the start of the new season- but because I know that when Vaughn graces the island again, I'm not going to want to do a bloody tap._

**Vaughn**

I lay back onto the couch watching listening to Gray and Claire bicker back and forth like fucking nuts.

"Why can't we just march up to the doctors office, and get the sex of the babies right now?" Gray complained, "That why, we can get the nursery painted up right now and then say fuck it. When the babies come, all we got to do is throw them in and they will love it."

Claire huffed, "No, we can't. What's the fun in ruining the biggest surprise in our lives? This is our twins, Gray. I'm not having any more kids after this, it's our one shot. So what if we have to paint up the room after?"

"Claire, you'll be in that much agony that you won't give a shit on what the hell it is that is coming out of you- as long as it's out." He snapped back, "And do you really want our babies to be exposed to the potent smell of paint so young at age? It's dangerous."

"Oh, shut up." The very large bellied blonde freaked out, "They can sleep in our room for a few days! I just don't want to ruin the surprise."

_Fuck, I wish I could just flat out say "Paint the room fucking pink. You two are having girls." But no. I'll sound like a fucking psycho, and when it happens and we are holding the two little shit disturbers in our hands- they will never ever let me hear the end of it._

_Fuck my life._

"Fuck," I complained, "Do it have to be the same color as the sex of the baby? Why the fuck can't you just paint it yellow or something."

They couple both snapped around, "Stay out of this Vaughn!" Claire screamed,

"You have nothing to do with the decision in what the color or the room will b-"

Gray stopped, and looked at Claire. Claire stopped, and looked at Gray. _They are obviously doing that creepy telepathic thing again._

"Are you?" Gray asked,

"I think we are thinking the exact same thing right now."

They smirked, and looked back at me.

"Vaughn," Gray said, "You already know that you're the babies god father."

_Not exactly getting where the fuck they are going with this, and not necessarily caring_; I groaned, "Those unlucky bastards."

"Well," Claire smiled, "We have a very important favor to ask of you."

"Hm?" I mumbled,

Gray took over for a second, "You know Claire is due in one season, right? And we would love to have the nursey finished by then."

"Mhm."

"Weeelllll," Claire sooked, "How good can you keep a secret?"

"Good," I answered bluntly, "Because I don't like to talk or gossip."

"Great!" Gray and Claire squealed, _Gray came off a little gay too me._

"Would you do us a favor?" Claire asked, not even bothering to wait for a reply, "Could you PLEASE come with us to the doctor? like, right now. So the doctor can show you our files to tell you what we are having. But you CAN NOT tell us, or anybody else. We want you to lock yourself in the nursery and paint it the correct color, leave it, than lock the door behind you. Give the key to Trent to give Gray when the babies are delivered, that way we have no way to getting into the room."

Gray nodded along with her the whole time.

My jaw dropped for one reason and one reason only. _How in the FUCK did they just telepathically exchange that exact bizarre thought? Who in their right mind would think up something as brilliantly idiotic as that- not along at the same damn time._

"Well, Vaughn?" Gray asked, "Well you?"

I sighed, _I already know the sex of the two brats, two heart throbs, two devils, two beauties- whatever the fuck that they are. I'm sure doing this one thing for them won't kill me._

"Yeah, sure." I agreed, "No problems."

"Awesome!" Claire announced while grabbing my hand and scurrying out, "Come on, Gray! Let's go!"

xxXXxxXXxx

"Okay." Doctor Trent looked as confused as an ass, "Uh, what did you just tell me to do?"

"You have to talk out our files, and show Vaughn the sex of the babies. That way, we can get the nursery painted." Claire threw the key at him,

"And I'm getting this key because?"

"So we can lock ourselves out of the nursery because our will power isn't strong enough." Gray grumbled,

Trent looked at me, and I did nothing but shrug. _I don't really have an opinion on the subject, as long as I can shut the two of them up. Other than that, I really don't give a shit._

"Well," Trent mumbled to Claire and Gray, "I thought you two were weird enough. But now you have me completely blown me out of the water." He looked up at me, "Well, come over if you want to know."

I nodded, walked over to Trent who was opening up the file folder on his desk. The file opened- Gray and Claire froze solid, as if the actual fucking babies were to pop out of the file folder right then and there.

I looked down at the paper, interested in it actually; since I never actually asked Gray and Claire any questions about the babies before. Due date; autumn 3rd. Heat beats; steady. Chances of birth defect; low. Sex;

_Well, I'll be damned. _I smirked,_ I was right, two females. _

"Hey!" Claire whined, "What's that face for! I can tell, we are having boys!" She stopped for a second and pondered, "No, I feel like they are girls." Then she whined again, "But they could be boys too! My god, this is going to kill me!"

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, idiots. Let's go get the paint."

I fucking pity them; a little girl is the last thing I would want. Not alone having two, dammit.

"Alright, I'll go into the supermarket by myself and get the paint."

"Okay!" Claire squeaked, "And make sure no one sees the color of it! You know how the gossip is around here, nobody can know!"

I nodded and I pushed open the door- Scanning the area for the cans of paint. They had a can in almost every color there, and 3 shades of pink to be exact. _And I'm the one who has to fucking pick out what 'shade' I should pick up?_

_Fuck_. I scanned the three shades. One was hot pink, one was pale pink, and the other was a purple pink color. _Why the fuck did I let this decision fall into my hands? I_ looked over that the blue paint, just one single shade of bright blue- _no decisions, just take it and leave._

_That's what having a boy would be like, no deep thinking just grab something and go. But girls are fluffier and more fucking complicated. _

_Well, first off. That hot pink might fry the eye balls out of them. So it comes down between the pale and purple pinks._

I groaned, recalling the time that Chelsea and I were shopping for Tree Ornaments- and I had to choose what color bulbs I wanted. I couldn't choose, so I took them all.

I smirked, _Fuck- I'm smart._

I grabbed the two colors- the pale pink and purple pink.

"I minds as well."

"Two can's of paint, Jeff." I yelled out, "On Claire's and Grays account."

He just nodded, not really caring. _The paint has been there that long, he is probably just excited to fucking get rid of it._

"Let's go." I mumbled, as I pushed open the door. Two can's of paint in hand.

"TWO!" Claire yelled, "Blue AND Pink? Why didn't I consider that!"

I rolled my eyes, "Fuck off Claire. It's one sex, I just couldn't decide on what fucking shade I wanted."

Gray snickered, "Pussy."

"Shut the fuck up."

xxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"My eyes balls will be seeing fucking pink for the rest of my life." I grumbled, finally finishing the last coat of pink. I got all fucking creative with the rooms, since the two cribs are on opposite corners of the room, I decided to paint one side the pale pink- and the other side the purple pink. Figured I'd separate it a little bit, and make it at least a little cool.

I sighed, taking the rollers and just throwing them in the garbage bag- along with the two empty cans of paint. I really don't care at this point, and I sure as hell can't leave behind any evidence.

I took one final look around the room before I closed the door for good- until Autumn 3rd, anyways.

It looks nice, fucking bubbleygummy and girly, but nice.

I closed the door; threw the garbage out, _so they losers wouldn't be searching through the garbage for evidence_. I walked to the kitchen sink and watched the little pieces of pink and purple off my hands, clearing the house of any evidence- except for the giant crime scene in the nursery that yells "GIRLS!"… but that's beside the point. _I was given this one job, and I'm doing it right._

I sighed, walking over and slouching down on the couch- where I'll be sleeping tonight, and every other fucking night forever. The cribs got slung in the 'nursery' and I got slung on the sofa.

"Hey," Gray greeted, "Got it finished, or what?"

"Yup," I answered, "Those torments of yours will be indulged in their gender preference color, just like you requested. Pansy."

Gray didn't reply- instead; he starred blanklessly towards me.

"Gray?" I asked, "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"Shit." He spit out,

"What?"

I suddenly noticed the feeling of a cold presence against my neck, I reached my hand up- getting it stuck in a puddle of wetness. I held my breath, as I brought my fingers down for observation.

_Pale pink._

_One job, Vaughn. One fucking job, and you fucked up. _

"Oh goddess." Gray held his head, "My nightmare."

I frowned, agreeing. There is nothing worse than having two girls. You have so much more to worry about.

"Vaughn man," Gray breathed, "Girls? Holy fuck."

I nodded, "I know."

"Boys will be after them, hell. If they are anything like Claire than we got no chance in keeping the boys away. And fuck, what if they gets knocked up at 16? What if they are the bitchest girls around? Or the hardest cases? Or sluts? Or-"

I chuckled, they are going to be nothing but devils. "Slow down, Gray buddy. They aren't even a week old yet, worry about that shit when it comes."

Gray frowned, "Don't tell Claire that I know."

I nodded, "The secret is safe with me."

**Sabrina**

"Mark? Are you there?" I whispered into the phone. It's 2 am and I don't want to wake daddy by being loud. "Mark? Helllloooo?"

"Yeah. I'm here."

"Did you find anything?"

"Anything?" Mark snickered, "Sabrina, I found the jack pot."

My heart fluttered. Before you know it, Mark and I will be living the rural life in the farm and we will be together forever- with Daddy's permission, of course. "What did you find?"

"It's not what, it's who." Mark replied slyly,

Mark found someone to help? It isn't a hit man, is it? "Mark, it better not be a hit man. I don't want anybody killed."

"No, no. Goddess no." Mark answered, "It's a man that I found, he is desperate for money. He claims to know the person we are trying to bring down. He said he will do whatever he has to, to get money. No matter how betraying or low he has to scope to get there"

"Who is it?" I asked, curiously.

"Here, I'll let you speak to him." Mark said proudly,

"Hello?" spoke a voice of a man,

"Hello." I said, effy on the fact that this was the man that I am desperately putting my future in the hands off, "What do you have to offer me for exchange of money?"

"Believe me," he said, "Our victim is already wrapped right around my finger."

**Julia**

"I'm sorry, sir!" Mom yelled into the phone, clearly not all that sorry. "He isn't here yet!"

"No, I don't know when he will be."

"He is a busy man!"

"Yes, yes I know. But he just isn't here in the room."

_It's today; Summer 1__st__._

_The day that all of hell breaks loose._

_Vaughn's corporation has been calling here all day off the hook, and they won't let up. They are dead serious about promoting him- or firing him. It's either one of the other, and they have no mercy for anything._

"He has a girlfriend, you know? You are going to ruin the young couple's life."

"I know that you put things on hold four your job, but Vaughn don't have to be a heartless prick like you crowd."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, that was out of line."

"Please, can I just get him to call you when he gets in? He has a giant load of livestock to bring here today, he is probably held up on the boat."

"Yes, I promise. I'll have a messenger go to the boat straight away to meet him there."

Mom slammed the phone on the hook. Leaning up against the wall and holding her head in her hands, "Oh Julia," Mirabelle sighed, "I hope that Vaughn is mature enough to handle such a big decision. Do he realize that he has the biggest job promotion he will ever be offered in one hand? AND he has the only love of his life in the other?"

My eyes teared up, "I know." I mumbled, throwing on my boots. "I guess I'll go meet him at the boats and tell him to come straight here."

**Chelsea**

I looked at the sun- _it's weird how I can tell what time of day it is now by looking up at the sun. Right now it's about 1:00 pm. I say Vaughn's boat is in._

_This is the first time in 3 weeks that I haven't been there to greet him at the dock, but I can't today. I still have some seeds to plant, a lot actually. Seeing that I now have 120 plots to take care of, I'm crazy. But it's going to pay off for me. Luckily, the sprinklers are already turned on._

_He will come here when he gets here. _

_Besides, it's my birthday. He might have a giant ass surprise waiting for me._

**Vaughn**

_Where is Chelsea?_

I walked down the dock with 10 cows in hand, 8 sheep, and 15 chickens. _You mean to tell me that she ordered all this live stock, and it's the first day she decided not to actually come and help me out?_

I scanned the beach for someone to take something off my hands, for fuck sakes. "Hey," the red headed nerd that Julia dates was the only one that caught my attention, "Elliot" _fuck, I hope that's right._ "Wanna give me a hand?"

Elliot nodded, grabbing the ropes to the sheep.

"VAUGHN!" I heard a familiar voice squeal.

But unfortunally, not Chelsea's._ The only person I want to see more than fucking anything right now._

"Vaughn!" Julia breathed, "Don't go to Chelsea's yet, you have to go Straight to Mom's."

"Why?" I asked, ticked off a little, "Can't you see that I have more than 2 dozen animals to deliver?"

She frowned.

"Julia?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Just," she mumbled flusterdly, "Please, just go to the house. The company needs to talk to you."

My heart stopped beating. "Am I fired?"

_I can't be fucking fired. I can't be, what the fuck will I do? I need money. If anything, I'm going to need a damn raise. If I get fired, my fucking life is over. Everything is over. I'm man which no education, who in their right minds will hire me on? I'll be nothing going fucking nowhere. This job is the only thing that I have._

"Here," I muttered, handing Julia the ropes the belong to the cows, "Take them."

I couldn't pay attention to fuck all going on around me, all I could do was to just get to Mirabelles on time.

"Vaughn." Mirabelle greeted, surprised, "I didn't expect you to come here right awa-"

"Am I fucking fired?" I interrupted,

"What?"

"Dammit!" I yelled, "Mirabelle, are they firing me?"

"Vaughn, just." She mumbled, handing me a number, "Just call."

My hands were shaking as I picked up the piece of paper. I had to do 3 attempts dialing the fucking number because I was shaking too much and missing the damn numbers.

"Livestock and Veterinary Services."

"Hello," I choked out dryly, "This is Vaughn Saunders returning a call."

The woman sighed, "Finally. You just made my day a lot simpler, I'll transfer you to the boss."

I waited for 10 fucking seconds; _but I swear it was the longest wait of my damn life._

_Even worse than the wait for getting adopted._

"Vaughn Saunders?" asked a rather intimidating voice; a voice that owns me.

"Yes sir. This is Vaughn." I answered.

"Vaughn. We have been having some issues."

My heart stopped for the second time of the day. _Issues, what kind of fucking issues?_

"See, Mineral Town and Sunshine Islands just aren't getting large amount of livestock at a time. And We understand that you just delivered a vast amount today, so that means chances are you won't have any orders anytime soon."

I nodded to myself

"We have more communities all over opening up farms, we need someone to take 2 days of each month to deliver animals and check up on these places. And we believe that you are the right man for the job."

"Seriously?" I exhaled, "You're offering me another job? You're not firing me?"

The man chuckled, "Vaughn, how much are we paying you right now?"

"14 dollars an hour, sir."

"Well, look at it this way. You take this job; we will triple your pay to 42 dollars an hour. And believe me, you will be getting a lot of hours in."

42 fucking dollars a fucking hour? Holy fucking shit.

"Are you being serious right now?" I asked, this is just too fucking good to be true. _With 42 dollars an hour, I could get another damn dodge ram and still be able to afford it. I could upgrade from that crappy apartment in the city to a large condo in a sky scrapper. I could do whatever the fuck I want whenever the fuck I wanted. _

_I could be rich._

"Where will I have to travel too?" I asked,

"One second, your monthly schedule is already done up and ready to go for tomorrow. Just let me haul it out." He paused, "Ah! Here we go, you will have the same schedule every month. The 1st to the 3rd you will be on Sunshine Islands. The 5th to the 7th Mineral Town, 9th to the 11th Forget-Me-Not Valley, 13th to the 16th Castanet Islands, 18th to the 20th Nebraska, 22th to the 25th Twin Towns, the 27th to the 28th Leaf Valley, and the 30th and the 31st you will be doing paper work in my office, training for a high ranked job." He paused for a second, "Vaughn, you're a great worker, and you really know your stuff. We believe you are a great aspect to our field, and we wish to see you ranked as high as us someday. We are going to help get you there."

I chuckled, with happiness. I'm getting fucking excited already "Wow, sir. It's an honor that you would even consider me for a raise." I thought about the tangly schedule for a second, _it's pretty… fucking hectic._ "I must ask, I noticed every fourth day I'm no where. Where am I those days?"

"You will, once again be in the company warehouse. You need a day to come back and get more animals and training, we would like to train to into some veterinary work as well."

My jaw dropped. _Holy fuck, me? A Veterinarian? That's the biggest fucking dream right there. You can't get no higher on my list, there is nothing else I want more in this world than to save animals lives_.

"We will give you one day, Vaughn- to make your decision. But I'll let you know; we are being very stiff with this offer. If you don't take this once in a life time-"_once in a life time_ "promotion, we will fire you."

"Wa?" I exhaled,

"You heard right." He repeated, "If you don't have the passion to accept this opportunity, you are obviously not suitable for this job. It's $42 and hour, or fuck all."

_Fired? It's all or nothing. Literally, one thing is for sure. If I don't take this promotion, I have nothing going for me ever in fucking life. The twin girls will only know Vaughn as 'Uncle Free-Loader'. Not that I fucking care, but I'm not that fucking person._

_It's all or nothing. My dreams or nothing._

"Sir," I replied confidently, "My decision is already mad-"

Mirabelle ran at me quickly. CLICK! All I heard was fucking dial tone.

"Mirabelle!" I shouted, "What the fuck! Did you know what was just about to fucking happen?"

"Yes," She replied powerfully, "You were about to rush the biggest decision in your damn life and not even think twice on it."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I snapped, "Who the hell are you to tell me how to make my fucking decision?"

"Don't you even dare." Mirabelle tried to speak calmly, but I could tell she was about to burst her lid at me, "I'm the one who got you this damn job in the first place. I think I deserve a little more respect from you!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up." I exploded, "I don't care what you fucking got me. I got myself this damn promotion, and I don't give a damn. I'm taking it," I slammed my fist onto the table, "And I'll be fucking rich!"

"Yeah, Vaughn? Well, good for you!" She congratulated me genuinely, "Just calm the hell down. And think through your decision more thoroughly."

"Why the fuck would I have to do that?" I grumbled, "I know exactly what the fuck I want."

"Just," Mirabelle sighed, "Please, just promise you'll wait a day before you make the decision."

"Mirabelle." I looked up at her, she looked sincere enough, "Listen, It's my dream. It always have been- helping animals. Where else will I get that achieved at?"

"You might have more dreams."

"No one can fucking tell me about what I want," I snapped, "Bye, Mirabelle."

**Chelsea**

"Holy hell!" I gasped at all the animals that filled up my barn. I now have 15 cows, 10 sheep, and 25 chickens. "This is insane."

"Chelsea." Julia breathed, "I think everything about you is insane."

Elliot nodded, looking out the window at my sprinkler system doing its job on all my vegetables, "You're a genius."

"Yeah?" I said, "Well, you haven't seen a thing. Check out this homemade device."

I walked up to my feeder, and unlatched the super tight Bungee cord from the wall- letting it snap long enough for all 25 or the fodder capsules to release one brushell into each feeding bin.

"Pure genius." Elliot repeated, "You're going to bring SO much business to this island Chelsea."

I smirked, "I already have."

"Uh oh." I heard Julia mumble, "Elliot, I think it's time for us to leave."

Elliot was still looking at my device I rigged out, "Why?" he asked, not looking up.

"All of hell is about to break loose"

Elliot's eyes widened, and he nodded viciously. Julia stopped in the door way- "Oh and Chelsea?"

"Yes?" I asked, confused as hell,

"Happy birthday." She said, "Well, At least, I hope." She added in.

I watched the couple stammer down over the hell. Both received a cold death glare from the man who could give the most horrible, bone chilling, suicidal sly eye in this world.

_I haven't seen that look before._

It sent a chill through my spin, as he relentlessly stomped his way over the path to my farm- hell bent on something.

I wanted to lock myself in this barn and not face him. That's how powerful that glare is- it's so scary that even the person that loves him more than anything don't want to look at him.

"What the hell did I do wrong?" I muttered to myself. As I sucked up my vagina and dropped my balls- walking out to meet him half way.

For what felt like centuries of being stared at coldly- I finally got to him.

He didn't say a word, he just glared into my eyes. His eyes didn't show the typical passion or sensitivity, it showed the old hatred and coldness that use to live there.

My heart was caught in my throat, I was a prisoner caught in the tortuous grips of his sharp violet eyes.

"V-vaughn?" I chocked, "What's going on?"

He glared down at me for one more second, "I have a job promotion." He coldly stated.

_Vaughn's an alien. Nobody in their right mind who receives a job promotion would be so damn crooked about it._

"Good job, Nebraska!" I congratulated him, reaching out to hug him- hopefully to snap him out of whatever PMSing phase he is currently going through. I was stopped by his strong hands pushing me away, shoving me away. _A little too forceful for my liking._

"What the fuck?" I snapped, rubbing my shoulder where he jabbed his knuckles into me, "What the fuck is your problem today?"

He coldly glared down at me, with the same expression plastered across his face. "If I don't take the promotion, I'll get fired."

"Okay!" I complained, "Then take it! Don't ponder on it like some idiot, do what's best for you."

"I'll be making $45 an hour, you know." He stated, trying to prove a point, "That's triple what I'm making now."

I nodded with my eye brows raised, "Not bad, cowboy. We will have a celebration supper tonight!"

He didn't crack a smile. He didn't blink. He didn't do anything but speak. "Want to know my new Monthly schedule? Every month?"

I shrugged, still trying to play it off like those piercing eyes weren't phasing me right now- but they are.

His voice got louder as he spoke, "The 1st to the 3rd I will be on Sunshine Islands. The 5th to the 7th Mineral Town, 9th to the 11th Forget-Me-Not Valley, 13th to the 16th Castanet Islands, 18th to the 20th Nebraska, 22th to the 25th Twin Towns, the 27th to the 28th Leaf Valley." He stopped to catch a sharp breath, "And all the days in between, I will be training to be a veterinarian. The highest rank at the corporation"

Everything went echoey. I tried to recall everything he just said again, but I didn't want to.

_Only 3 days in one month? _

_I'll only get to see my boyfriend one day in every month?_

"Vaughn?" I asked, now realizing why he was being to closed off and cold. "What are you going to do?"

"Dammit, Chelsea!" he yelled too loudly, "It's my fucking dream! What the fuck do you expect me to do? JUST FUCKING, GIVE IT UP?"

My jaw dropped at his sudden explosion, I couldn't help but to let my lid burst itself. "I EXPECT YOU DO GROW THE HELL UP AND BE A MAN! TALK TO ME THE RIGHT WAY OR DON'T TALK AT FUCKING ALL!"

"I'M FUCKING TAKING IT. WITHER YOU FUCKING LIKE IT OR NOT!" he yelled,

"In case you haven't noticed," I tried to contain my anger but I couldn't, "I DON'T GIVE SHIT! TAKE THE JOB, I DON'T CARE! I JUST HOPE YOU REALIZE THAT YOU DO HAVE A GIRL FRIEND THAT YOU WILL ONLY SEE 3 DAYS A DAMN MONTH!"

He finally moved, he threw his hand up in the air "BUT I'LL BE MAKING 45 DOLLARS A FUCKING HOUR, CHELSEA. THAT'S FUCKING WORTH IT, I CAN HAVE ANYTHING I WANT!"

"WHAT MORE COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT, VAUGHN?" I shouted, reaching up and snatching the hat off his head, and throwing it down in the muddy field and stomping in under the water puddles made by my sprinkler. I shouldn't have done that, I made him angrier. But I really don't care, "WHAT THE HELL IS IN THAT CITY THAT IS SO DAMN IMPORTANT, THAT YOU WILL ONLY GET TO SEE IT EVERY 3RD DAY?"

"IT'S ALL OR NOTHING!" he shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK IS ANYWHERE FOR ME OTHER THAN THE DAMN CITY? I HAVE MY TRUCK, MY APARTMENT, MY-"

My heart sunk, "Are you saying that I'm nothing?"

"I'm taking that job, Chelsea." He stated as-a-matter-of-factly, "and when I do, we got no choice but to break up because it isn't going to work out anyway."

My heart got caught in my throat, and it wouldn't come down. If it came down, anger was going to spill everywhere.

Vaughn's blood is going to splatter everywhere.

"WHAT'S IN THE DAMN CITY?" I shouted, "WHAT'S IN THE DAMN CITY THAT'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING, CHELSEA!" He poked he in the chest, "NOT A FUCKING THING. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I GOT AND DON'T GOT, ONLY WERE ONLY AT MY PLACE ONCE- YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO ME!"

"Oh yeah?" I snapped, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THERE THAT'S SO IMPORTANT? OTHER THAN YOUR GAS GUZZLER, AND YOUR STUPID BLACK APARTMENT"

Vaughn kept glaring down at, speechless. _Why? _

_Easy._

_Because there is shit all in the city for him. Shit fucking all._

Vaughn looked down at his feet for a second, spotting a sack of fully grown onion that I slapped down when Julia got here with me animals. I bought a fully grown pack because I wanted to plant them whole for more seeds.

"Life," he said, "It's like a fucking onion, Chelsea. You just keep ripping of the damn layers-," he started ripping the onion apart like a mad man. "and in the end your stuck with fucking shit all. See?" He showed me his empty hands, "Nothing! Fuck all! There is no damn point in it, you live for nothing. And then you die, it don't matter what the hell fills the gaps, because in the end everyone dies and it don't fucking matter anyway."

I frowned, "Are you saying that you couldn't care less if I'm in your life or not?"

Vaughn squinted his eyes at me, I shook my head in disbelief. "We are polar opposites, asshole. Maybe you should go. I don't give a fuck, get the hell off my property. I don't want anything to do with you anyway."

If the world could swallow me at anytime- I wish that it would be right now. I wish that something would happen to take me away from here right now, right away. I wish someone would get rid of this.. jack ass from my sight.

I looked up at him, pushing him back wards, "You heard me." I almost sobbed, he just starred back, "YOU FUCKING HEARD ME!" I shouted louder, finally letting the tears stream down my face, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE. GET OFF MY FUCKING FARM. I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU. DON'T EVEN COME HERE AGAIN."

He didn't budge.

"VAUGHN! GET THE FLYING FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I shoved him one more time, little him stumble backwards, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME? I'M LETTING YOU GO. I CAN'T MAKE YOU CHOSE ME OVER YOUR DREAM. JUST GO, PLEASE. JUST LEAVE ME HERE WITH MINE." I took in a sharp breath, while releasing an even larger sob, "If breaking up is what you want, than do it. Do it right now, dump me. Dump me as fridgidly as your eyes look right now. I want you to smash up my damn heart so badly that I'll remember it next time another asshole walks by and tries to sweep me off my fucking feet, because here lately that's all I seem to fucking attract. So please, do whatever it takes to make me want to me by myself for fucking ever."

"Jesus, Chelsea." He muttered, finally letting the emotion strike him "What the fuck do you expect me to do?"

I sighed, wanting to say 'get the fuck out of here and don't come back'. But, truth is, I don't want Vaughn to leave. I'm crazy, head over heels in love with the man. I can't have him leave me, not now. Not ever.

"Listen," I sighed, "When I say life is like an onion, I mean this: If you don't peel away the layers, the onion will rot eventually anyway. Plus, with an onion, you never know what to expect- you might get one that tastes sharp, or sweet, or bland; you never know what you're getting. Sometimes there is already a bad spot in the onion, you just have to cut it out and focus on the good parts. Sometimes, the onion isn't finished growing when you take it off the stem, but it always matures if you leave it alone long enough." I sucked back my tears, deciding that _I'll let it all loose when I get inside. When Vaughn is gone for good. When the only man that I can imagine any type of future with, walks out of my onion- opps, I mean, life. _"What I'm trying to say is- instead of just pointlessly throwing all its layers on the ground, or letting that bad piece take over and spoil the whole onion. Do something with it to make it worth it. Chop it up and put it in pasta, or a salad. It's like any other vegetable, Vaughn. You're only getting out of it what you put into it anyway, so make it worth while."

"And do it right, because once that onion is gone, there is no getting it back. Do whatever you want to do it it, Vaughn. Just don't waste it."

He kept looking down at me, anger crept back into his face; "YOU THINK YOUR SO DAMN SMART, JUST RUNNING YOUR MOUTH WITH ALL THESE DAMN PHOLISOPSHIES?" he yelled "I THOUGHT I UNDERSTOOD YOU, ONCE I START CATCHING ON, I DON'T ANYMORE. AND THEN I DO, AND THEN I DON'T. I JUST CAN'T FUCKING HANDLE IT." He blowed louder, "WHAT? DO YOU EXPECT ME TO FUCKING, MOVE TO THIS ISLAND? LIVE WITH MIRABELLE AND JULIA? BE UNEMPLOYED? BE A DAMN FREE LOADER WHEN I CAN BE OUT MAKING MONEY? DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BUILD A FUCKING HOUSE? DO YOU REALIZE HOW BUSY GANNON IS? HE ISN'T GOING TO JUST BUILD ME ONE. I BELONG IN THE CITY, CHELSEA. NO WHERE ELSE. I DON'T BELONG IN THIS SHIT WHOLE OF AN ISALND, THERE IS NOTHING HERE FOR ME."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS, VAUGHN?"I blew back, knowing from the very beginning what his deal was, and now I'm reminding him again. "YOU'RE TERRIFIED OF CHANGE! YOU WERE AFRAID TO LEAVE THAT DAMN ORPHANGE WITH GRAY, UNTIL SOMETHING MADE YOU. YOU WERE AFRIAD TO LEAVE NEBRASKA, AND NOW YOU'RE AFRAID TO LEAVE THE DAMN CITY. YOU CAN'T STAND CHANGE. YOU CAN'T IMAGINE NOT BEING WITH THAT JOB, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, VAUGHN? TRAVEL AROUND ON BOATS UNTIL THE DAY YOU DIE? YOU NEED CHANGE, VAUGHN."

He screwed up his nose, "YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK!" he shouted, "I HAD YOU FIGURED OUT MONTH AGO, YOU'RE AFRAID OF DAMN COMMITMENT. THAT'S THE REASON WHY YOU'RE NOT ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES BEGGING ME TO STAY. THAT'S WHY IT TOOK YOU DAMN MONTHS TO REALIZE YOU LOVE ME, I KNEW DAMN MONTHS BEFORE YOU DID. YOU DIDN'T REALIZE UNTIL LAST WEEK THAT YOU WANT TO STAY HERE. YOU CAN'T COMMIT YOURSELF TO FUCKING SHIT ALL. THAT'S WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS!" he looked away from me, "So don't you fucking tell me to start accepting change when you can't commit yourself to fucking shit."

I opened my mouth to blow up at him. I was ready to spit fire at him, to chew him up, to kill him.

But nothing prepared me for the four words that flew out of my mouth next.

The four words that I have never thought I would say, ever.

**Vaughn**

"Move in with me."

My jaw dropped_, are you fucking kidding me?_ "Chelsea, seriously."

She looked up at me wide eyed, she caught herself off guard even more than myself.

_Move in with her? Live with Chelsea? I can't do that. Fuck, I can't move into a lady's house and expect her to fucking support me. She is angry, she isn't thinking right._

"Chelsea, you put no fucking thought into that. You don't mean it." I stated stiffly, "you didn't mean it, right?"

She looked up at me, still with the mouth hanging open and her midnight eyes widened.

"You didn't mean that." I repeated, "You never even considered it."

I think I was reassuring myself more than anything.

Finally, she mumbled, "How's that for commitment?"

I growled at her, "Don't do shit like that to prove a fucking point."

"No," Chelsea swallowed nervously, "I mean, I didn't think about it. God, I never thought about it for even a second until I blurted it out."

"Exactly." I replied, "Exactly, so just forget about it."

We looked at eachother for a second,

"Well, hell," She sighed, "I can't now that I brought it up. I'm serious, move in with me."

"No, Chelsea." I said, "We're clearly not fucking ready for that. I hate this place an-"

"Oh, shut up." She said, "You're complaining about how I can't commit. There is one thing I know, I'm willing to commit to you. So I'm giving you the option- you move in with me, you can help me work on this farm. I sure could use your help because I know I'm in over my head here. You and I can live here on this farm and we can turn it into whatever we want. You know it better than I do, we make the perfect team. We are perfect together, we always have been and always will be."

"Chels." I groaned, "It's too quick. I can't do that, we can't do it. If there is any chance for us to work out, it will tangle it up."

"Vaughn," She whispered, "I won't see you for a month after the 3rd. It's something that has to be rushed, it's either me or your job. There is no taking our time too it, I know what I want right now. Do you?"

She looked up at me, waiting for an answer,

"My problem is commitment, I'm willing to go out on a limb and make the biggest commitment in my life for you," she sighed, "your problem is change. You move in with a girl, it will be the biggest change in your life. We are both doing it."

"Listen," she sighed, tears whiling up in her pretty blue eyes again, "I wish you didn't have to choose between your big dreams, and this little rancher girl. I wish you could have both, but it isn't possible. Who am I to force you into choosing what will benefit me the most? I can't, and I won't."

She took in a sharp breath, "I'm not made of money. You can't have cool motor vehicles here, and my little house isn't a fancy condo overlooking New Jersey. I promise you, if you claim to love me as much as you do- you won't want all that stuff in the end." "I know hitting big is your dream, and everyone should always follow their dreams. But dreams are not always the best option from some people."

"So its your choice Vaughn; you can go back to the city and have it all, or you can stay here and have nothing but eachother."

_If I come here and move in with Chelsea, I will be living a farm life again- A life I didn't want. I will not be making 45 dollars an hour. I will not be be living in a giant apartment building looking over the city. I won't learn to become a veterinarian. I'll have someone with me 24/7, no alone time. I'll have someone that I have to worry about and try to support. I won't be able to do whatever I want, whenever I want._

_The real question is this; Am I a man who wants to be by himself and have all my money to myself? To live without having consequences to worry about? To just go home and relax in the quite all evening? To make a shit ton of money to buy all these awesome things? To live the life of luxury._

_Or;_

_Do I want to dedicate my life trying to support another person? Do I want to sacrifice my money for a girl, who I will see every day? Do I want to live on a farm? Do I want a whole town depending on me to get my work done every single day? Do I want to wake up and tumble around in muddy carrot fields all day long? Do I want to give up everything I have ever wanted for Chelsea Davis?_

I sighed, shaking my head. _I'm pretty sure that it's obvious who the real Vaughn Saunders is. _

"Excuse me," I said, bending over to pick up my muddy cap and placing it back on my head. "I have a phone call to make."

I turned around, and walked back to Mirabelle's.

_I know I promised her that I would wait a day until the decision is made, but I don't think that's going to be necessary_

I heard the ranch door frightfully slam behind be, _Chelsea is gone into her home to do whatever she wants to do. _

I pushed open the door to Mirabelle's, where Julia and Her sat anxiously on the sofa.

I looked down at them, Julia looked awful. Mirabelle looked ripped apart.

"What?" I asked,

Mirabelle sighed, "You could hear the screaming from here. Everyone was stood around listening."

I frowned, "Well then, you know what's going on. Huh?"

Julia nodded,

"Well," I said, "I'm going to make the call."

Mirabelle inhaled, "Are you sure you're going to base your decision on one argument?"

I shrugged, "If I fuck up my life, it's for a good enough reason."

I walked over, and re dialed the number.

"Livestock and Veterinary Services."

"This is Vaughn Saunders, Put me thoug-"

The was dial tone, she put me through before I even asked.

"Vaughn! I'm pleased to hear that you are calling me back! So what is it? All or nothing?"

I took a deep breath, "I'll take it all."

I looked behind me at Mirabelle who frowned and crossed her arms. Julia eyes willed up with tears.

"That's great! Finish up work business there with your aunt, and we will meet on the 4th here in my offi-"

"I think you misunderstood," I interrupted, "I said I'll take it all."

"Wha-?"

"I'm not taking the job." I stated boldly, "I'll have nothing if I take that job. Everything I need is on this shitty island."

"Can we please discuss this? Please, . This is a once in a life time chance."

"I was offered two 'Once in a lifetime chances' today, and I'm finding one very hard to pass up. So I would like to thank you for introducing me to this place because it is the best fucking thing that have and ever will happen to me."

"But Vaugh-"

Click.

I turned around again to face Mirabelle and Julia. Who were both slightly teary eyed,

"Vaughnie!" Julia gushed, "you're so romantic and dramatic when you want to be!"

"Shut up," I grumbled, walking to my overnight bag and unzipping it. Pulling out a dozen red roses, a giant teddy bear, and a box of chicken fingers.

I walked over to the door to open it up, "I have some sucking up to do." I stated, I looked back at the duo, "and I hope to the fucking goddess that you two never doubted me for a second."

With that, I slammed the door shut.

**Chelsea**

I _feel like I'm dying. I feel like someone took a dagger and shoved it through my heart, and they are still slowly removing it- while pouring alcohol into it, burning my heart up into a meaningless prune. Just waiting for someone to hurry up and rip it out and stomp on it._

_My pillows are like bath tubs at this point, I'm pretty sure I lost 20 pounds of water weight. If not, there is something wrong with my body._

_I can't handle it, I can't fucking do it. This god damn pain will never heal, Vaughn Saunders will haunt me for the rest of my life. Those cold, violet eyes will taunt me forever- because I'm not good enough for him. I'm not now, and I never will be._

_The one man in this world that I'm willing to give up everything for- wouldn't do the same for me._

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Go away!" I sobbed, guessing it was either Julia or Lanna here to see what's going on, "I'm not in the mood!"

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"GO AWAY!" I yelled out,

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"FUCK OFF!" I screamed, jumping up and throwing my pillows on for floor, "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I yelled so hard that my throat burned, "I DON'T WANT ANYBODY!"

"Chels." I froze up for a split second at the Nebraskan voice speaking through the door. Only for me to fall to the floor and lose it, I can't handle it. I don't want him here, I just need him to leave and never come back, ever.

I lost it. I cried, and cried and cried,

"Chelsea, please!" I heard him begging at the door, "Let me in!" "Chelsea! Come to the door!"

"Fuck off!" I whined, so lowly that he couldn't hear my anyway.

I grabbed my broom, the first thing in my sight that can cause pain to the idiot.

_He's lucky I never hauled out the damn stickle._

I closed my eyes, I _can't look at him- I don't want to. I can't look into those idiotically gorgeous eyes ever again without wanting him. It would torture me even more, if that's even possible._

"You, " I breathed, "Have 20 seconds to tell me why the hell you are back on my property when I clearly told you to get the fuck."

I kept my eyes clenched closed, staring into the blackness- Still seeing the color of Vaughn's eyes floating around in my eyes; Still seeing the coldness of them from today, instead of the liveliness of them last week.

"The other day, I caught myself smiling stupidly for no reason. Then, I realized I was thinking of you. No amount of money is this world comes close to being what you're worth too me, Chelsea."

I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to open them yet. _I just wanted to close my eyes and imagine him saying the sweetest things to me over and over. I must be asleep and dreaming right now, there is no other explanation._

"I would rather sit next to you for a full day and do absolutely nothing; rather than work all day long and make a mint amount of money. I would rather argue with you black and blue; rather than not see you at all. I don't want to be 'the idiot' who left the girl of his dreams for a stupid damn job, to get money that I'm going to do shit all with. There are only so many things a man can buy."

He took in a deep breathe, "When I'm away, I'm thinking of you. When I'm with you, I don't want to leave. I always wonder what you are doing at that very moment; so much that I try to keep myself occupied with work, but as soon as I stop for a second you rush back into my mind. Do you know how fucking torturous it would be to be away from you for 28 days? I work to keep my mind off you, thinking of you when I'm miles away is torture; but If I was with you every day, I wouldn't have to try to forget, I would just come find you." I heard him chuckle lowly, "I never fucking thought I would ever say it; but I want to dedicate every inch of my soul to protect you, help you, love you, and to treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I'll do whatever it takes, Chelsea- to keep you happy."

I opened one eye, afraid that if I opened I would just wake up in my bed; Tired, heartbroken, and love sick. No Vaughn, just me and my farm.

_But I never. _

"I want to live here with you." I looked down at me with those bright violet eye, he reached out and touched my shoulder gently- and handed me the dozen roses that was clutched in his hands.

I hesitated; _Am I truly ready to commit to a man who has complete control over my emotions? He smile, I smile. He frown, I frown. He yell, I yell._

_What if he was to change his mind sometime down the road? Even after I gave him everything that I can give him, what if it isn't enough for him? What if he do just end up leaving me; heartbroken and dead._ _Hell, I just tore my soul from my body in those 10 minutes he left my property. Imagine the effect he would have on me if the same thing were to happen 3 years down the road._

I glanced back up at him. His eyebrows drawled together thinking, possibly wondering what was going through my head. His lips grew a bit tighter in frustration, but I could tell in his eyes that he isn't going to lose his patience.

He isn't mad at me for hesitating, he is afraid of what I'm going to say. He spoke again, this time in a whisper, "Let's take a risk. I'll make the biggest change of my life, and you make the biggest commitment of yours."

I took a deep breath, knowing I would be crazy to throw away a man like Vaughn.

I smiled, and turned around to look around my home.

Our home, apparently. Our table, our sofa, our kitchen, our bathroom, our closet, our bed.

Our rather tiny bed- If we are going to be sleeping in that together every night, I want nothing smaller than a king size.

"Vaughn," I kept the smile plastered across my face, "I think we are going to have to get a bigger bed."

He lunged towards me, throwing the giant bear on the floor- and scooping me up in his arms. "I'll be the best fucking roommate you have ever had. I'll help cook and clean, I'll make the bed in the mornings, I'll tend on the farm with you. I'll make you the happiest person in the world."

Butterflies flew around in my belly as his nose came down and rubbed against my own. "Are you going to promise that you're never going to leave me?"

"I can't think of any reason on why I would ever do that."

**I just wanted to add in here to clear up some confusion, because I know there might be some. **

**Vaughn's promotion had NOTHING to do with Mark and Sabrina's plan.**

**:)**


	49. Intimate Objects

**Sorry about the wait, everybody!**

**I had hockey camp in Montreal. Had a blast :)**

**This story is slowly winding down, after a full year. Did I finish it quickly, or slowly?**

**I can't judge. **

**I wish I could give you an estimate of chapters left... but the way I am, if I come up with another good idea between now and the planned ending, I will probably add it in... I just like writing too much to rush the story!**

**Anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**xxxxx**

**Intimate Objects**

**xxxxx **

**Vaughn**

_"Mirabelle, I got something to tell you before I leave." I told her, "It's going to be awkward, and I don't know what your reaction is going to be, but-_

_"No," She exhaled, "You never, did you?"_

_I screwed up my face at her, "Never what?"_

_Mirabelle ran over to Chelsea and pulled her into a hug, "Oh, Chelsea!" She reassured, "Everything is going to be just fine. Don't worry, Julia and I will always be here for you." Mirabelle broke away just enough to lay her hand on Chelsea's belly, "Whether Vaughn accepts it or not, no matter what happen-"_

_What the fuck? _

_Chelsea looked over Mirabelle's shoulder at me, wide eyed and completely flustered. Chelsea is kind of shy around Mirabelle, I'm not sure why the hell she would be- Mirabelle cherishes the ground that girl walks on._

_"Uh," I asked, "What the fuck are you doing?"_

_Mirabelle backed off, but still with Chelsea in her grips. "You! It explains everything; it explains why you would turn down that job in the first place. It explains everything-"_

_I screwed my face up harder, "What the hell?"_

_"You have poor Chelsea pregnant!" She tusked, "I should have known! All those night you were spending over there... I should have talked to you more throug-"_

_Chelsea's tense body loosened and released a loose chuckle of relief; Relief that it didn't have to be 'her and Mirabelle against the world' after all._

_"Am I the only one in this town that think that I'm a stone cold asshole?" I sighed, "Fuck."_

_Chelsea laughed, "I'm not Prego, Mirabelle."_

_Mirabelle turned a tomato red color, which oddly suited her. She legit looked like a fucking tomato with her round face and all._

_"I didn't leave the job because I have 'daddy' duties here," I muttered, cringing at the thought of being a father, "I turned it down because I don't want to leave Chelsea."_

_Chelsea nodded, leading on to the big news. Typically, she tries to avoid talking around Mirabelle, but she is so damn excited that she can't control. "That's leading to the news!"_

_"Since Chelsea has so much on her plate right now, she decided she needs to hire someone to help out." I cleared my throat for the big announcement, "Since I'm jobless, she decided that I fit the criteria that she is looking for in a worker. So, I'm going to be helping her out around with the damn farm and shit" _

_It's harder than it seems, trying to break the news that you're moving in the girl you've only been dating a damn month._

_"I'll mostly tend the animals, she can watch the crops. And I'll be here every day. Well, I may not be in this house as much as you are probably going to think I am but -"_

_"Oh, damnit Vaughn." Chelsea exploded, frustrated with me rambling on and on "What He is trying to say is that, he is moving in with me. We will be living together!"_

_Mirabelle's jaw dropped into an odd looking 'o', looking into my eyes. "Is that so?" she said, "And when did you too reach this conclusion?"_

_Well, the fucking cat is outta the bag anyway. "Yesterday, before I came back here and called the company back with my answer."_

_Mirabelle nodded, and spoke through a fake smile,"Well, that's great." she sat to her desk, pulling out a pen and paper to start writing. Just trying to avoid us, I lowe._

_Chelsea frowned, looking up at me as if she were just slapped across the face._

_Mirabelle don't want us to live together? I thought she fucking liked Chelsea. Isn't that the real reason to why she wanted me to really consider the consequences of taking that job in the first place?_

_"Mirabelle?" I asked, "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing dear." She replied swiftly, "I knew this day would come. Just not so soon."_

_Chelsea sighed, walking over and looking out the window. Her navy eyes were filled with the agony of rejection. And it was enough to break my heart into a million pieces._

_"What's your deal?" I hissed so lowly that only Mirabelle could hear, and motioning over to my upset girlfriend with a nod "Look what you did. It's a fucking sin."_

_Mirabelle sighed, and whispered back lowly- Pushing a folded piece of paper into my pocket. "Just, read this on the boat. Don't let her read, it's private."_

_Mirabelle stood up, and muttered, "And for your information, I think Chelsea is the finest girl you will ever meet. And I personally don't want you to mess it up." she then proceeded to walk into the kitchen._

_"Chelsea, Dear." She called to her, Chelsea snapping her head around so quickly that she may have given herself a mild case of whip lash. "Would you like to learn how to make some refreshing iced tea? I wouldn't have you getting dehydrated in this hot summer sun."_

_Chelsea's midnight colored eyes sparkled with more blue than usual as she caught my own violet eyes. She smiled brightly, a sign that she could feel that she is accepted. _

_I looked passed her shoulder at Mirabelle who was smiling just as brightly as Chelsea gracefully approached her. At that moment, I knew that Chelsea isn't the reason that Mirabelle is iffy about us living together._

_I'm the reason._

I opened my eyes, shaking the flashback out of my mind. Trying to push the fact that Mirabelle don't think I'm capable of keeping the girl.

I kept my mind focused on looking around my now empty apartment. _Fuck, it was empty before- but now since I have everything stored in boxes, I have even less shit kicking around. It's pretty bad when you can pack up all your fucking belongings in 3 boxes- including clothes and towels._

I closed my eyes, shaking my head. I have one more stop, Mineral Town. I gotta let Rick and Barley know that I will no longer be doing business with them, and to finish up some paper work. I'll stay with Gray for a few nights, just because I'm not quite 100% sure when I'll get back there to see them again. If I do get the opportunity to revisit Mineral Town, it's gonna have to be in the fucking winter. Chelsea's farm is going to be a handful for the next two seasons.

I sighed, "Chelsea.", I'm not sure why, but just thinking about her is sounded appropriate.

_Fuck, I'm a cheese ass._

_In less than 4 days, I'll be moved in with her. Its official- the truck is traded in, the apartment is now up for rent again; I have no choice but to go to Sunshine Islands with her._

_Unless something changes my mind._

My eyes darted to the still folded piece of paper that I had slapped down on my coffee table. The paper Mirabelle slipped into my pocket for me to 'read later on', which I haven't gotten the nerve too. _Fuck, I don't want to either. What if whatever she says is logical and it changes my mind?_

I took a deep breath, while awkwardly looking away from the letter_. It's fucking stupid really, why she would have me the letter instead of speaking her mind right there and then. She knew I wouldn't read it, she should have. She knows what I'm like, I don't like hearing people's opinion unless I'm forced too. I'm not going to volunteering read a 'lecture' if I don't have too, she fucking knows that._

_Unless, it was something that would make Chelsea's life better. Maybe that's why Mirabelle did it, because if I really am concerned about Chelsea I would read it._

I shook my head in agony. "Fuck, this is so damn complicated. Why do women have to be so dramatic?"

I reached over, grabbing the letter off the table and unfolded it- wary about what I would read, but at the same time very curious.

You two are head over heels in love, I get that. Julia's father and I were in love too, I'm not comparing what you and Chelsea have to our relationship, but I'm just using it as an example.

Peter and I decided to move in with each other when we were young, like you two. We didn't know each other too great, all we knew was that we were madly in love and couldn't get enough of each other. This, resulted in Julia. Now, I don't regret Julia. Never ever, she is my world. But, Peter did. I'm not sure if he still does or not. Of course, he wouldn't know anyway, he never even gave her a chance. 

When Peter found out I was pregnant, everything he said to me turned into a lie. He left, he didn't want a child. Once all the fun and games were over, the consequences followed. Consequences that only a real man could face. and when it came down to it, Peter wasn't a real man. He wasn't capable of supporting a wife and a child. Hell, he could barely support himself.

I'm not comparing you to Peter. You two are nothing alike, I'm just saying. You should only live with a girl if you are 100% sure that you are dead ready to start your life with the girl. You have to be ready for this. If Chelsea is anything like me, she is giddy about this right now. she is so excited, the only thing on her mind is the rest of her life with the man she is in love with. If you were to leave, it would ruin her. Do she really deserve to get her hopes up to only be dropped? She is an amazing girl, full of life. Are you will to risk being the person to suck the life out of her if you decide that it isn't right?

What I'm really trying to say is, if you found out she was pregnant tomorrow; would you man up and be the family man they deserve? Or would you be a Peter?

It's your decision to what you pick. But, I'm not going to believe it until you give me proof that you are ready for it all. If you are willing to move in with the girl, you got to be thinking of other things as well. Until I see you act on these 'thoughts', I'm not going to accept it. 

But when you do, I will be 100% supportive about the decision you make.

Love, Aunt Mirabelle.

"Thoughts?" I mumbled, "What kind of fucking thoughts?"

I scanned through the letter one more time, hoping for some hints. How the fuck am I supposed to 'prove it' to Mirabelle if I don't even know what the fuck she is talking about?

_Clearly, I haven't considered whatever the hell she has 'expected' me to. Does that mean that I'm not ready to move in with her?_

I grunted, "Fuck it." balling the paper up and throwing it into a garbage bag, "Besides, Chelsea isn't pregnant. I would deal with that when if it happens. I'm a grown man, I can do whatever the hell I want. With fucking acceptance from Mirabelle, or not."

Suddenly, the alarm of my phone buzzed. A reminder I set to call a taxi and pack my shit aboard, to bring me to the boat to Mineral Town. I groaned, sucking up my desire to just stay sprawled out across my sofa- but duty calls. _Before I know it, I'll be up a dawn with my favorite person in the damn world- hauling fucking carrots out of the ground._

I chuckled, _I don't give a fuck - as long as she's at my side._

I began carrying boxes over to the door without ease. But one box felt abnormally heavy, I tried to scurry to the other side of the room with it. Not because I'm not strong enough to fucking lift it, but because the items in the damn box was so heavy that the bottom was ready to drop out of it.

"Fuck!" I cursed, not laying the box down fast enough. The items in the box crashed to the floor- my lamp, a dvd player, some of my cleaning supplies, a couple of cracked up horse shoes. D_amn, no wonder the box couldn't hold all that shit. _I got down on my hands and knees, scurrying around to gather all my crap and to even it all out in the different boxes. I decided to leave my lamps behind; I'm not going to fucking need them anyway.

"Hey." I mumbled, picking up a little oak box that fell out onto the floor- The little empty box that I always kept next to my bed stand. There was no reason I kept it there, other than the fact that it just made my room look a little bit more personal. Only, right now, it wasn't as empty as I recalled. There is something stored in there.

Curiosity got the fucking best of me, as I opened the little box to revel the oddest item that I own- while looking down at the little shard of gold, only 5 of the most damn important things popped in my mind; One mesmerizing set of eyes, one addicting laugh, one quirky smile, one amazing person and how fucking great it would look on her left hand ring finger.

"Fuck." I muttered, realizing the 'thoughts' that Mirabelle wanted me to think about.

I placed the gold feather back into the box, and tucked it away my pocket for safe keeping. _I finally found a use from the 'gift' from the Harvest Goddess._

_Now I know why the fuck she said 'I'll find something to do with it". She knew all along._

Suddenly, my pocket felt like it was holding a thousand pounds. For such a little piece of gold, it certainly has an awfully large fucking meaning.

**Chelsea**

"Order me the biggest bed you got, Chen!" I ordered, looking through the catalogues.

"Okay, Miss. Anything else?"

My eyes kept wandering back to the expensive washer and dryer machine on the 3rd page of his catalogue. _I shouldn't, I really don't need it. It would just be helpful._

_But with Vaughn living with me, I'm going to have doubled the laundry. The time that I killed with my handy gadgets I created will be taken up with dirty clothes._

"You know what?" I gave in, "Order me the washing machine and dryer. Screw it."

"Ah!" Chen exclaimed, excited for making 3 oddly large sales of the day, "You finally gave in! What's with the sudden change on heart?"

I shrugged, "Two people living together, it's going to be double the laundry."

"Oh, of course. If I didn't have one, I would have my time full with Charlie's wardrobe. Little boys, I swear that they-"

My mind trailed off from Chen's rambling._ Ever since the sheep festival, the town folks have become more welcoming of me. Instead of rolling their eyes and sneaking off in the opposite direction, they typically approach me and start talking about something dumb- like the weather. Or they ask me something stupid, like if the farm is beating me out. _

_I know they are all only noticing me now because I never did anything to stand out to them before. I was just some Plain Jane from the city- looking to find my place in the world. They wouldn't look into my set of dark 'black' eyes to discover that they are really just an odd shade of blue. _

_It's just recently that they got the change of heart. Everyone smiles at me more, Felicia stops me to chat. When Elliot picks up the shipment he always 'drops in' to see how I'm doing. _

_Even Natalie manages to scrap up a half-friendly smirk towards me- and I always smile back. Of course, it's not a real smile, not for her. But it's a start, everything starts somewhere._

_Lanna and Denny are great, I adore Lanna. I respect how much she as grown up since the city, and sometime I wonder who grew more- me or her? _

_Gannon likes me. I can tell, he is really into my determination to get my farm bigger and better. He thinks I'm a good role model for Eliza, but she will never ever end up running a farm._

_Even Sabrina, she is also getting okay. I highly dislike her- but Mark has been gone for two seasons now, I don't think he is coming back either. I think Sabrina is realizing this, and she knows she has to get over him. And honestly? I would talk to her if she tried. But I refuse to be the one to start it._

_Mirabelle and Julia are family to me now. I love them both; I would do anything for them. Julia is slowly becoming more and more of a sister to me than anything else. Mirabelle reminds me of mom in a way, but at the same time she doesn't. She has the same look in her eyes, the look of determination. They are both motherly, and she loves her children. I'm saying children, because I know for a fact the Mirabelle accepts Vaughn as her own son just as much as Julia is her daughter. My mother would have felt the same._

_The only difference between Mirabelle and mom is that Mirabelle has a back bone. Mom never did, you could push mom around like a rag doll and she wouldn't do a thing. I would love to see what would happen if someone told Mirabelle what to do._

_No matter how much everyone is warming up to me and my weirdness, there is one person who couldn't keep away from me from the start- although he would never admit it._

I chuckled, letting my eyes lock on to the familiar radiant colored object that always catches my attention whenever I come in here.

_Nebraska, he was always following me around from the very beginning. Sure, he would say stuff like "Go away." But I knew he didn't mean it, because he would say it to me kinder than he would say it to anyone else. Besides, even though he pretended that he didn't want me around it was so obvious that he did. He was never that great of a liar, and he is a terrible actor. He can't lie or fake his feelings, everything he says is true and from the depths of his heart. I knew he was the one from the very start, I was just so bogged down with everything that I looked over it. How couldn't I not know? And more importantly, how the hell did he discover our chemistry before me? There is no one that I find more attractive or fascinating than Vaughn Saunders_

My mind couldn't help but to dart back to Thursday- the morning AFTER Vaughn and I got into that argument, when he decided to take my offer to move in with me.

_The sun was beating down on my skin, and I could feel my shirt sticking to my back with sweat. I knew if I opened my eyes, they would fry up in my sockets like eggs on a frying pan._

_I inhaled deeply, wishing to just take a day off and go back to sleep._

_An aroma reached my brain, a smell I haven't smelt since my mother was alive- the smell of freshly cooked pancakes, and burn. After the smell of smoke submerged in my lungs, my eye shot open to see what was on fire._

_The sight was hilarious; I was able to hide my snicker- to be polite. But inside, I was dying with laughter. Vaughn was standing in the kitchen in only his boxers and pancake powder smeared across his face, it made his eyes look softer. He was intently looking at the pancakes frying, pretending he knew exactly what he was doing- But from the look on his face, he had no idea what he was doing. So far he had three pancakes cooked. One was burned to a crisp, the second was barely cooked and just slapped on the plate, the third looked like a loaf of bread, and I'm afraid to see the contraption he is trying to create right now._

"_Chelsea?" Vaughn called in a whisper, "Are ya up?"_

"_Mhmm." I replied, still trying not to break down in laughter. It would be a Jesus sin if I did that, just look at how hard he is trying right now! _

_I closed my eyes lightly, just to take in everything. Vaughn will be in my kitchen every day, and in my shower, and in my bed. This is the first day of the rest of our lives-_

_*CRASH*_

_My eyes popped open from the scare of something banging against my hardwood floor. This is the first day of the rest of our lives, and he is beating up my damn kitchen._

"_What are you doing!" I exclaimed,_

_Vaughn's face was priceless. The crash was the frying pan hitting off the floor, the 4__th__ pancake splattered everywhere on my flooring and cupboards. He looked up at me with his violet eyes widened, the proud look he had before had washed off his face. "Um," He mumbled, "Fuck, I don't know what I'm doing."_

_I chuckled, completely forgetting about how disgusting those pancakes were going to taste. They were my last concern; my biggest concern right now was getting that gorgeous cowboy out of the kitchen and over here with me. "It's the thought that counts. Don't worry about it." I smiled, "Just, come here."_

_Vaughn smirked, grabbing onto the three pancakes that 'made the cut'. I would have preferred it if he had just left them where they were too, but whatever. He is proud of them, so be it._

"_So," He smiled, "Which one do you want?" _

_My stomach turned at them. Sure, a pan cake is a pan cake. But his… aren't. And I fear for my life if I were to even inhale the vapor seeping off them._

"_Uh," I stammered, trying to think of a way to get out of having to eating it. Finding a legitimate alternative isn't too difficult when I have those tempting violet eyes beaming down at me. The way he looks at me makes my heart do summersaults in my chest. He makes my head feel so light, that if someone was to open up my skull my brain would just float away like a ballon._

"_I don't want a pancake," I breathed, being 100% honest with him right now. I reached my hand out and smoothed it down over his soft but hairy chest, "I want you."_

_I raised an eyebrow at me, clearly not expecting my sudden 'hint' at sex, but he was totally all for it- clearly, seeing he laid the pancakes on the night stand and then proceeded to crawl under the fluffy blankets with me._

_With all honesty, it's way too warm to be under blankets. And our body squeezing and rubbing up against each other right now is creating even more heat and sweat. But it's hard to give a shit, when you have the most gorgeous man on this planet reaching down and squeezing your butt as tightly as he can._

_I chuckled at his silliness, rubbing my nose up against his sweetly. He let his hand graze from my ass and down my thigh, and back up my back slowly. He set goose bumps through me as his hand wrapped around the back of my neck. I followed the next move, pushing my face into his- letting out lips crash together and dance. His tongue teased my lips, and I caressed his abs with my fingers; Tracing out every groove of his body. I would go down as far as the elastic in his boxers, just to tease him, than work my way back up his chest again. I repeated this a million times I'm pretty sure until I realized that I was not only teasing him, but I was teasing the hell out of myself as well. I pulled the elastic down over his waist with my two thumbs, kissing his hip bones until I hand his boxers down his legs and slid off his feet._

_I carried myself up until I was sprawled on top of him. We took a second, I kept my weight up and looked down into his beautiful face. His captivating eyes were locked passionately with mine, his kissable lips slightly opened just waiting for mine to come back, I could feel his heart racing with mine, and his breaths were long and deep, his silver hair was fell on the purple pillow behind his creating the perfect contrast for his velvet face._

_I am madly and unconditionally in love with this man._

_And I am, I am so in love with Vaughn and nothing will ever stop that. It's unconditional, no matter what happens I'll always adore everything about him. I never want to wake up without Vaughn at my side, I never was to live one day without him in my life. He is a part of me now, he minds as well be one of my lethal organs because without him I'm absolutely nothing._

My eyes were still locked on the electric blue that was show cased in a glass box. "Chen," I demanded, "I'll take that as well."

**Vaughn**

I finally stepped onto the sand on Mineral Town beach. Honestly I didn't even know I got here as fucking quickly as I did. My mind is too bogged down with 'what if's', and 'what about's'. Am I ready for such a big commitment?

_I know one thing; Chelsea is the only person I ever want. She is the only damn person to make me feel at ease, comfortable, and myself. She is the only person to accept all my fucking flaws and love me because of them. She is the only person to crack me out from the shell I was in and present me to the world. She makes me feel things I never felt before in my fucking life; acceptance, positivity, confidence, and more importantly, important._

I reached the blacksmith shop quickly. I'm not quite sure if I fucking sprinted there, or took my sweet fucking time. I was just exploding with all of these newly discovered ideas that I have for the rest of my fucking life, that I didn't even pay attention to what I was doing. I swung open the door, "Gray." I stated,

He jumped with fright, turning at the same time while dropping his welding stick on the ground, "Vaughn! What the fuck!" He announced, "You just can't barge on in here when I'm welding and creep up on me!"

I pushed off his snappy comments- him getting a pussy third degree burn is the last thing on my damn mind right now. "I need your help with something." I muttered awkwardly, not quite sure how to tell the person that grew up with me- the friend that I lectured so much about how relationships ruin lives, but now I understand.

He removed his welding mask off his face, questioning me about what I would ever ask of him. I reached into my pocket, hauling out the little oak box and handed it to him.

He hesitated, but accepted it. And gently removed the cover, his tense jaw slackened with what he seen. He placed his finger and thumbs into the box and took out the tiny golden feather. "Vaughn," he muttered, "Where in the world did you find this?"

"Long story."

He took it over to a little station and placed it under a microscope, his face in complete aw. "Holy…." He gasped, "This is the purest gold that I have ever seen in my life… I bet you could sell this for millions, to that Regis guy who works on the islands."

I shook my head, surprised with myself that I never even considered selling it in the first place- _proof to how I'm a completely different person when it comes to Chelsea. _"I don't intend on selling it." I told him.

Gray flipped the feather over, and observed the other side of it. "No? What else would you do with it, then?"

I cleared my throat, "Turn it into a ring." Then I made the announcement, "I'm going to ask Chelsea to marry me."

xxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx

**Chelsea**

My hands gripped the leather black box in my hands tightly as I walked aimlessly through town- Smiling at people who greeted me, but never stopping for a conversation. _Why? Because I don't think words would come out if I spoke. _

_My mind is starting to do things on impulse, without my permission. Usually I think everything through before I act on something, and I always sleep on think that I want to buy. I was never the one for impulse shopping; and here I am, just spontaneously buying the most cherished and sacred item in the island's culture. Not even considering what I would do with it, how would I do it, or when I would do it. Can I even _use it? Is a girl allowed to have one? Maybe only the man can have it? Will it mean the same thing?

My heart started pounding, and my brain started to feel like a balloon again. This time, though, it wasn't because of hormones- it's my sympathetic nervous system kicking in. Stress, nerves, everything else is going crazy right now.

_What the hell am I doing with my life?_

I need to tell someone, before I pass out and go into a coma of shock.

I could feel the sweat forming on my back, sticking my shirt to my skin. _I really really need a glass of water._

_I need to talk to somebody. I need to talk to Julia, she'll know what to say. I need to tell her what I just bought and what I'm going to do wi-_

_But, I can't. I can't tell Julia, she will be so excited. What if I don't go through with it? She will be devastated. Plus, if I did tell her, do you really think she could keep it a secret? She would tell Elliot, and it would slip out to Mirabelle too. Hell, she would probably even call Vaughn herself and tell him. She isn't the one for secrets at all._

Right on cue, I catch sight of Will's blonde hair on the beach. _The first thing that pops in my mind when I see blonde hair is_ "Lanna!"

I turned on my heels, and started running through town- I couldn't see anything but blurs zooming behind me. When I got to Lanna's beach, I slammed it all on and scanned the area. It was empty, "Where is she?" I begged to no body. With a sigh, I loosened my grip on the leather box in my hands and turned around.

*bam*

I lightly bumped into someone with the side on my body that was holding the leather box. The box fell to the ground causing the cover to fall off, throwing the blue feather on the ground in front of me.

"Shit." I cursed, bending over to pick it up, the only thing on my mind being whether or not the feather was dirty or damaged- but it looked fine. I placed the feather back in the box gently and closed the lid again.

Forgetting that I was in someone's presence, I snapped my head up to see who witnessed my 'blue feather incident', praying to god that it wasn't Julia or Mirabelle.

Her deep violet eyes glared at me though her thick rimmed glasses. Sabrina.

"Uh," I muttered, "Sorry about that."

She continued to stare at me, her face projecting every kind of emotion imaginable.

I didn't know what she was thinking, my mind is still racing so fast that I really didn't care. "Sabrina," I asked, "Please, don't tell anyone about this." Knowing that she knew I meant the feather- if she didn't, she is stupid.

I didn't stop to look back at her, I just kept walking towards Lannas house. Just hoping that she was there.

*BANG BANG BANG BANG*

"Lanna?" I called, "Lanna? Open up!"

I heard footsteps approaching the door, and it swung open- reveling the stunning tanned fisherman.

"Hey, Chels!" He greeted, "What's u-"

I grabbed him, and pulled him outside. I pushed myself inside, "Nice to see you, Denny." I greeted, while slamming the door in his puzzled face.

"Chelsea!" Lanna squealed, "That was so rude!"

"Shut it," I demanded, a little too harsh. "I need you right now."

Lanna worriedly led me to her couch, noticing how flustered I am right now. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just-" I stuttered, not quite getting the preferred words out, "It's hard to sa-" I took a deep breath looking into her round doe eyes. This calmed me a little, her eyes are so friendly that they usually always settle me down. "I just really need some damn water."

She shook her head wildly and poured me up a glass, bringing it back over and handing it to me. She watched me chug the whole thing, and slam it down on the coffee table.

I kept gripping the box in my hands. _Trying to find the words to tell Lanna, I can't spit it out. If I can't even tell her what I plan to do with the item in the box, how the hell do I expect to look Vaughn in the face and 'do it'?_

I took a deep breath, handing her the box.

She grabbed it out of my hand, and peeled the top off the box eagerly.

"Chelsea." She gasped, looking down at the radiant blue feather lying in the box. "You're going to ask Vaughn to marry you." She said it like a statement, more than a question. She didn't have to ask, she already knew the answer.

If I wasn't planning on asking him to marry me, I wouldn't be freaking out right now.

I felt my body settle down a little, with this idea, knowing that I was making the right decision.

I could feel the blood in my body stop rushing through my veins, slowing down. My head was coming down from its high, and my body didn't feel so numb anymore.

The realization hit me that this is nothing to stress out about. It's something to get excited about.

My nervousness was suddenly replaced with giddiness.

"I'm going to ask Vaughn to marry me."

**Mark**

"Seriously, man." I said to 'our only hope', "It freaks me out on how much you look just lik-"

*ring ring ring ring*

"You phone's ringing." He pointed out the obvious, in his cool and chill voice. He seriously don't give a fuck about anything, he is just so hippie like. Just like he is burnt out of his mind.

"Hello?"

"Mark! It's Sabrina."

My heart swelled hearing her voice again. Two seasons is way too long to be away from my princess.

"Hey, darling. How are you?"

"Oh, no time for chit chat!" She snapped, "You have got to get here, like. Right away!"

"What?" I asked, "Why? Sabrina, We just can't teleport."

"No, seriously." Sabrina sounded flustered, "You have to be here Tuesday night. Vaughn gets back here on Wednesday. There is so much happening in such little time an-"

"Slow down. You're talking to fast." I demanded, trying to concentrate on her.

"Chelsea went out and bought a shit ton of animals and built her farms even bigger. It's our time to take the farm, since we have so little to do."

"Sabrina, if we do our plan- the size of her barns aren't going to matter."

"That's not the point! The point is that, she worked so hard to get them upgraded, she won't have the innovative to start all over again." She took a deep breath, "Vaughn quit his job, he is moving in with her."

"Well," I mumbled, "That complicates things a bit more."

"Get this," she said, "She is going to ask him to marry her. And he is going to say yes, I just know it."

I was silent, knowing that once they exchange that blue feather- their connection will be even stronger to break; and with the both of them joining powers on that ranch; Vaughn's animal skills and Chelsea's everything skills- it will be impossible to take the god forsakin farm.

**xxxxxxxx**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! So exciting. :) I promise I won't keep you waiting very long for the next!**

**All the shit will go down in the next chapter ;)**


	50. Destined, Maybe?

**Sorry about the wait. **

**I really wanted to get this chapter as perfect as possible. I re wrote it twice...**

**Although I'm still not satisfied, I have to accept that it's good enough and that I have people waiting anxiously for it lol**

**I hope you all enjoy the big FIVE OH**

**Chapter 50: Destined, maybe?**

**Chelsea**

I stared out Lanna's kitchen window, overlooking the ocean. The ocean that was trashing around violently due to the ungodly amount of wind we are having today- despite how sunny it is.

_I was out on that, over a year ago. It's amazing really, how everything comes about. That same ocean brought me here unwillingly, and it's also the same ocean that brings Vaughn here each week; My boyfriend, and possibly my fiancé... and then my husband._

_I don't know why, but when I think Vaughn the word 'husband' just don't come to mind; And me- a wife? It's all so surreal. I never pictured myself in a million years planning on actually jumping at the step of becoming a 'wife'. It's not that I don't believe Vaughn won't be a good husband, or that I wouldn't be a decent wife; it's just such a new, fresh thought. I don't know what to expect from it._

_But what if he doesn't even say yes? He has to agree to it in order to have him as a husband. I mean, he agreed to making the commitment to move in with me- but marriage is in a whole different ball field. What if he doesn't want too? _

I took a deep breath, taking my attention from the crashing waves to Lanna and Julia, who are looking through fashion and make up magazines on the couch. T_his time next week, the girl's might be looking at wedding magazines instead of just plain fashion ones. And I'll be the one stuck in the middle of them, unvolunteeringly, of course. I wouldn't give to shits if I wore a garbage bag to my wedding, as long as my mother's locket is around my neck and Vaughn's eye are the set that looking back at me._

_He has to say yes in order for him to be at the wedding._

_I'm dying to talk to Lanna more about my stresses; What if Vaughn says no? Could we pretend that nothing happened and move on with our lives together? Or would he just get creeped out and take off?_

I shook my head again, trying to get rid of the thoughts from my head._ I have to stop worrying about it. _

_I remember the promise I made to Kai once- if we were both single at the age of 35 we would marry each other. Not because we were madly in love, but because the idea of dying alone is frightening. Will Kai find someone to marry? Will I be leaving him alone?_

Julia's blue eyes sparkled as she giggled at something that she found funny in the magazine. Lanna smiled as well, but her eyes caught my own- permitting her smile to then fall into a more serious face._ I love Julia, I really do. She is the first girl on the island to give me the time of day- But hell, right now I just really need her to leave. _

"Um, girls?" Lanna began, "I hate to be rude... but Denny should be here any minute, could you both leave us alone?"

I rolled my eyes- _Of course she would use Denny as an excuse. And of course she would ask both of us to leave, she would never dream of being so rude to say "Julia, get the hell out". I wouldn't blame here though, if Vaughn wasn't her cousin she would be in on this too._

"Oh, Lanna." Julia muffled, "Denny Denny Denny." She got up, hiding a smile of her face, "What would you do if I got rid of you two for Elliot all the time?"

I smirked, "You do."

Julia stretched for a moment while standing up, "Well, Chels. I guess we could go for a walk or something."

My eyes darted around the room for an excuse to stick around just 10 minutes longer. I caught our dirty nacho dishes in the sink, "Actually, I feel bad leaving our dirty dishes in her sink. I'll stick around for a second to tidy it up." I smirked at Julia, "Feel free to help out, lazy ass."

_I already knew her reply to this, knowing how bad of a 'house-wife' Julia would be. She can't cook for shit and she despises house work. Maybe I wouldn't be too bad of a wife after all, I do have the basic down path._

She crinkled her nose slightly, "Nah, that's fine. I'll just see you both around. Buh-bye!" And faster than lighting, she was out the door.

"Lanna." I breathed anxiously, "Tomorrow."

"I know, darling." She spoke confidently, "You can do it."

_Tomorrow, Vaughn will be here. Tomorrow I'll use the blue feather that have been taunting me all week, just sitting perfectly on my night stand without a care in the world. Does it realize what I'm going to use it for? What it's going to represent?_

I took a deep breath; I_ never imagined proposing to a man. I'm not completely an anti-romantic, when I was a kid I would dream about being proposed too. I always imagined being outdoors by a river or something, and the person who was in love with me would sing my some sort of romantic Elton John song then pull out a simple engagement ring._

_Instead, I'm wearing the pants in this relationship and I'm proposing with a feather that has nothing to do with my culture. And I don't even know if Vaughn is even that religious. Besides, wouldn't he want to be the one proposing? I know that Vaughn isn't exactly the kinda guy who wears his heart on the sleeve, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want his manly role taken away from him._

"Can I even propose to him?" I asked, "The guy is supposed to ask the girl, after all."

"Shut up." She hissed, "Listen to you, trying to make up excuses to snake out of doing it. You know just as well as I do that you can do whatever the heck you want."

"I know," I sighed, knowing that I was over dramatizing the whole ordeal. _If he says no, then so be it; and if he says yes, well then, wonderful. But I do know one thing that Vaughn has to know before he agrees to marry me. _

_But there is one more thing that will be a little bit of a tangle, but it's better to tell him before we are married than afterwards. Something I have been hiding away ever since the first moment I showed up to this place. I can't hide it from him forever, I want him to know._

"He has to find out at some point that I was a stripper." I bluntly put out there

"You never told him yet!?" Lanna accused, "You promised!"

"I know, I know," I sighed, "I just didn't see the point. But I'm going to have to, I will. I will right before I propose. I'll tell him the whole story."

She agreed, "Exactly. What is there to lose, anyway? Nothing at all."

I shook my head in disagreance. _If they were nothing to lose; I would have told him long ago. If there was nothing to lose; I wouldn't be so jittery right now_. "I can lose more than I bargained for." I mumbled anxiously.

It was silent for a while, until Lanna broke it- very awkwardly.

"Chelsea. Seriously, have you done it since you left the city?"

I looked into his frazzled eyes, "Done what?" I asked, confused.

"Have you sung? I'm pretty sure you told me never."

"No," I replied truthfully, "I don't even know if I remember how."

"Why?"

I snickered at the idea of it, how stupid it must sound to other people- But if makes perfect sense to me. "I promised Kai that when I know exactly what I want out of life and that nothing will ever change my mind- I would sing again." I realized that it sounded stupid, so I added, "Just so that I don't get any more life changing opportunities because of my voice, get it?"

She nodded, "I get it completely. But, when are you going to sing again?"

I shrugged, not really putting much thought into it. "I dunno, whenever it's time."

"Well," Lanna stood up, "Tomorrow you plan on asking a man to be with you 'until deaths do you part', don't you think that would be a good cue that you probably figured out what you want in life?"

_I'm about to make the biggest commitment of my life. Vaughn is moving in, I want to be his wife, I want to work side-by-side with him every single day, I want to share our closet, our money, our bed, our fridge, I want to eventually have his children. _

_I want to grow old with him on that farm. Vaughn is my whole world, he is what completes me. If there is one thing that Lanna is right about, it's that my mind is made up and I have no excuses left to use._

_Vaughn and I are destined to be with each other. And there is nothing holding me back- expect for the face that I haven't accepted it truly yet, and the only way I can do that is to sing. I know what I want, I just have to prove it to myself for sure._

"Lanna?" I sighed, "I don't know if my voice box is capable of pitching a note anymore. It's been ages."

She laughed, standing up and sitting to her keyboard. "Don't be so foolish. Once your fingers start to hit those keys, everything will start flooding back to you." She added, "You're a natural, after all."

I got up, and took a seat on the bench with her. "What do I sing?"

"Anything." She said, "Think of everything! Everything that has ever troubled you, about you wanting to marry Vaughn, about your fears and your excitements. Sing about everything."

I took a deep breath, not quite knowing any songs. It's been a while; I don't know what's new on the charts. I have no idea, I don't even know what to sing.

"Just play a tune," Lanna said, "The words will come."

I placed my fingers on the keys, just letting them gently push each key down releasing a beautiful melody. _Strong and fierce, but beautiful._

All I could think about was his soft violet eyes. How they just lock with mine automatically. Even the first say we met, they locked. How afraid I was when he first kissed me, but so relieved at the same time.

I thought about losing my mother at such a young age, having to fend for myself. Leading me down the wrong path. _But technically, that path lead me here. So it couldn't have been wrong, right?_

My mouth finally opened, releasing the first melody from my voice box in over a year. It was shaky at first, but I still had it in me.** (((**Authors Note: If you really want to get into the story, the song is called: Bound to you- Christina Aguilera. You tube it if you want, its a good song**))) **

**Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love**

**I've opened up, unsure I can trust**

**My heart and I were buried in dust**

**Free me, free us**

**You're all I need when I'm holding you tight**

**If you walk away I will suffer tonight**

**I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us**

**I am terrified to love for the first time**

**Can you see that I'm bound in chains?**

**I've finally found my way**

**I am bound to you**

**I am bound to you**

**So much, so young, I've faced on my own**

**Walls I built up became my home**

**I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us**

**Sweet love, so pure**

**I catch my breath with just one beating heart**

**And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart**

**I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us**

**I am terrified to love for the first time**

**Can you see that I'm bound in chains?**

**I've finally found my way**

**I am bound to you**

**I am bound to**

**Suddenly the moment's here, I embrace my fears**

**All that I have been carrying all these years**

**Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall? Fall**

**I have entrusted, boy, I believe in us**

**I am terrified to love for the first time**

**Can you see that I'm bound in chains?**

**And finally found my way**

**I am bound to you**

**I am, ooh I am**

**I'm bound to you**

I shut my eyes lightly, removing my hands from the keyboard. _Out of everything I have ever done, and out of everything I have ever planned on doing- I have never felt this confident and excited about something._

_Vaughn and I, we're a match made in heaven. He knows that, everyone does. This is the only thing that I will ever want; I'm madly in love with him. No, actually, saying that I'm in love with him don't even begin to cover the indefinite feelings I have for that boy. Vaughn has grown into my brain, inside my mind. I'm so caught up in his world, and he is caught up in mine. He is my life, he is my oxygen, my drug. He keeps me sane; he has since I met him. At the same time, he has the ability to make me insane, which he has also done numerous times._

_I am devoted to him. He captivates me- and there is no way in hell that he doesn't feel the same._

"He is going to say yes, Lanna." I stated confidently, "I just know it."

She smiled, "I do too."

**Sabrina**

"FINALLY!" I whispered, crawling out of the bushes in the forest, flying into my fiancés arms and kissing his face all over "It's been too long Mark. I began to go crazy."

His smiled was bright, just like it always is. "I think we started going crazy long ago"

It was hard to break my attention away from Mark, but if we want to be together for as long as we plan- we have bigger things to worry about. _Where is the man that we are putting our 110% trust into? _"Where is he?"

"Oh, he is right in there"

More bushes shuffled around, until is revealed the man. The utterly attractive and gorgeous man. His jaw bone shaped perfectly, his body was not too built. He was just perfect, with the face of an angel. _Just like someone else I know_,

"Gee," I muttered, "You really do look like-"

"I know." His voice was cool and collective, "Your boyfriend wouldn't stop annoying me about it."

I closed my mouth at the sharpness of his voice.

"So." He added, "Where are they? I'm not here to mess around, I want to get me reward and fuck off."

_This man means business; he isn't here to mess around. He wants to do his job, and get the heck out of here. _

I smirked; this is my type of attitude. "Vaughn's boat arrives tomorrow. Chelsea is planning on proposing then, we are going to have to catch them off guard so that it will work out perfect. We can't even let them talk to each other, it can ruin everything."

The man laughed coldly, "Don't stress, I got it all under control. I can get personal with one of them."

"Personal?" Mark asked,

"Yes. I have this ability to..." he chuckled, "Well, I can get into our victims head."

Mark sighed, looking over at me. "What if it isn't enough for Chelsea to get off the farm? What if Vaughn is just 1 of 100 things that she has to live for? I hung around with her, she's fucking weird. She isn't a quitter."

I smirked, already having this part taken care of. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a tiny box- Matches. "What did you do to your sister's barns, Mark?"

His face drained its color, "I set it to flames."

"Well," I mumbled deviously, "You take care of all Chelsea's hard work. And leave it to this gentleman and I to take care of breaking her heart."

The man laughed again, sending a chill down my spine. "Now, You're my type of girl. Mark, if you no longer feel a need for this woman, I'll surely take her off your hands."

I couldn't help but to smile to myself, finding it extremely flattering.

_But it's obvious; you wouldn't have to be an idiot to tell. This man is a player, and scum bag._

**Vaughn**

_I can't keep my fucking eyes peeled from it. Fuck, I have never felt so goddess damn proud of anything in my life._

"Gray, man," I muttered, looking at the beautiful ring under the light, "You're fucking brilliant, did you know that?"

He chuckled, pounding away at a hunk of copper with his hammer. "After all those years of fucking torturous training, I agree."

I picked the ring into my hands, twirling in around between my huge fingers. _It's fucked, how this ring can wrap perfectly around Chelsea's ring finger. My ring finger is about twice the size of it._

The jewels that were crushed into the gold captured all the sources of light from every angle. The feather was attached to a gold band, on the back of the gold band- I had Gray carve 'V + C'. The top of the feather was the darkest color sapphire we could find, and right to the bottom was diamonds. I worked like a damn dog to get gems from the winter mine that were every shade of blue from navy to white.

_The damn winter mine; yes, I fucking swam there. And clearly, it was worth every single second of it._

"She is going to love it." I told myself, it just so happened that Gray was in the room to answer me.

"You know," He pointed out, "With most girls, the ring don't matter. It's how you do it."

"What do ya mean?"

"I dunno." He mumbled awkwardly, "You gotta propose right, I guess. In the right spot, and say the right thing too. For goddess sakes, Vaughn, you have to plan out what you're gonna say."

"Why?"

His face drained color "Cause if ya don't, you'll end up stuttering pathetically and forget why you're even there. Then you'll get into a fight, and you still won't know what to say because you'll be pissed off AND trying to get a girl to marry you. All at the same time. Then, you will end up just screaming "Shut up! Just fucking marry me."

I chuckled, "I take it that you're speaking from experience."

He rolled his eyes, "Unfortunally. Claire just pisses me right the fuck off sometimes, I can't handle it."

I chewed the inside of my cheek, wondering what exactly I would say to her. _Where would I do it? On the wharf would be nice- that's the first place I seen her. Or even in the forest, a place we both love. Another good spot would be on her farm, the place we will be spending the rest of our lives too._

_I know the perfect fucking place. I'll wait 'till the sun sets on Wednesday night, we will be sat on the bench overlooking the city. I'll ask her then. I'll even get my hair cut for the occasions, and maybe even wear a nice pair of jeans and one of my good shirts. I probably won't wear my hat either, of my gloves. She will be blown away._

"Can you loan me a good pair of pants?" I asked Gray, "And a decent shirt? Do you own anything like that?"

He snickered, but nodded his head at the same time.

_Fuck, listen to my pathetic ass. Getting all excited over all of this bull shit that shouldn't mean a thing. She likes my hair the way it is, but I guess it wouldn't kill to fix it up a little just to show I'm dead fucking serious._

_But, what the hell am I going to say to her? Truth is, I'm fucking terrible at words. I'm wicked at actions, but words stump me completely. Would she expect me to give this giant heart filled speech? Or I could be quick and to the point._

I took a frustrated breath, "Fuck. I don't know what to say."

"Damnit, Vaughn." Gray complained, "Just think of something that isn't lame and say it."

"It gotta be perfect, you idiot." I muttered back.

Gray chuckled, he came over and walked towards me. He removed his safety goggles and ruffled his hands through his dusty hair. "Are you getting down on one knee, or what?"

"Yup." I answered, a little too proudly for my damn liking, "And she'll be sat on the bench in her garden."

"So dreamy." He taunted. "Well, get up off the chair and let me sit there."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion, but got up anyway. He took a seat, and turned the chair to face me. "Okay, lover boy." He smirked, "Propose to me."

I let my jaw dropped, "What are ya fuckin gay, or something?"

"You wish." He snickered, "But seriously, man. If you can propose to me, then doing it to Chelsea shouldn't be an issue."

I took a deep, staggered breath.

"Come on, bitch." He forced, "Get on your knees."

I rolled my eyes at his dirt. But I got on my knee anyway and looked up at him. "You're actually fucked. This is stupid."

"You would really say something like that to Chelsea?"

I laughed, "Actually, I think I have before."

"Idiot." He muttered, "Anyway, get to it."

I took a deep breath. "I have been thinking about this for a while no-"

"Now that's a load of bull shit." He corrected me, "Seriously? You consider 4 days a long time? You should say 'I got this crazy idea'"

"But it's not that crazy. She will think I'm retarded if I say that."

"Do it."

"Okay." I sighed, "I got this crazy idea the other day. The past few months have been pretty cool and I find that when I'm with you are the only times I'm really happy an-" I looked into Grays gray eyes, caught off guard. "Fuck, Gray. This is stupid. It's not even close to the same."

He stayed silent for a minute. "Dammit, you need practice. I just can't send you out there with a perfect ring to just end up fucking it all over."

"Well," I snapped, "Wipe away that stupid smirk off your face and think of something."

Gray spaced out into the wall for a few seconds before snapping back. "I'll give you a challenge."

"What challenge?"

"A challenge I couldn't get past." He grabbed my arm and shoved the ring box back into my hands. "Come on."

He dragged me down the path and onto Claire's farm. He snuck up and peered into the farm house window, Claire was sat there trying her hardest not to roll over. She was sitting on the sofa reading through some parenting book. She is getting so round, I'm surprised she can even sit straight without rolling around like a ball.

"Go and get her, tiger." Gray chuckled,

"What?" I was thrown completely off guard, "You want to me pretend Claire is Chelsea?"

He shrugged, "Well, yeah. At least it's a woman you're looking at and not a man."

I sighed, "Not fucking proposing to Claire for 'practice'."

Gray shook his head in defeat, "I'm just trying to help. Believe me, I proposed before- and it's terrifying." He scrawed up his mouth and nose, "You need to plan it step by step, you really do."

I took a deep breath. _I don't want to stutter like an idiot to Chelsea, I want it to be something we can think back to and not say 'Remember the time that you were a complete douche ass?' I don't want that._

"Fine." I muttered, pulling open the door and marching into the room.

"Claire, I want to talk to you about something." I announced sternly.

Her blue eyes looked back up at me, confusion. _Of course, what the fuck is so important that I would want to talk to her about anyway? _"What's the matter?"

"It takes only three seconds for me to tell you that I'm crazy in love with you."

Her jaw dropped and her face looked like she was about to jump up and smash my head into the brick fireplace.

"It would probably take 3 or 4 hours to tell you every reason why I love you. And, it's going to take me a life time to prove it."

Gray walked in the room behind me with a giant greasy grin plastered across his face.

"Claire," I announced, pulling the tiny box out of my pocket and lowering to one knee in front of her, "Would you allow me to spend a life time proving how crazy I am for you?"

Claire's sky blue eyes darted back and forth between Gray and Me. Then she caught sight of the ring. "Well, I'll be." She giggled, "Why the hell did I marry Gray when a guy like you was under my nose the whole time? That was much better than 'Shut up! Will you just marry me?"

His face turned a slight pink color as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"And, Vaughn." Claire added, "With your sweet talk mixed with that lovely accent, and that drop dead gorgeous ring- I bet even that sexy oriental treasure hunter would have a tough time turning down your broke ass."

I couldn't help but smile, "You think?"

Suddenly, Claire realized why I asked her to marry me. She didn't know a fucking thing about my plan, I didn't really plan on telling anyone other than Gray. Her jaw dropped, and her blue eyes filled with tears. "Vaughnie!" She whined, "Are you going to-"

"Ask Chelsea to marry me?" I finished. She nodded, excitedly squeezing her hands together,

"Eeeeee!" She squealed, "you are!" She turned around to Gray, "You!" she snapped, "Why didn't you tell me? You spent all week making this spectacular ring behind my back? Not even asking my opinion?"

I rolled my eyes, _Everything comes back to Gray._

"Just for the record," She said, turning to me again. "Chelsea would be crazy to decline. You're an amazing guy, Vaughn. Any girl would be lucky to have a husband like you"

I took a deep breath, "I certainly hope so." I caught sight of my streel appearance in the mirror, my long silver hair in all directions. "Do you know how to cut hair, Claire?"

"Mhmm." She replied, "I can only do trims, nothing spectacular or anything."

"Good, I think it's time to get it cut. I got some preparations if I want to be completely desirable to her."

**Chelsea **

_How am I going to do it, I wonder? I'm a female, should it be just as romantic as when a male does it? Do I take him anywhere fancy? Or somewhere pretty?_

_That would be a complete waste of time. Vaughn don't have the proper mind set to take into consideration on whether or not the scenery around him is pretty or not. For all he cares, I could propose to him in the middle of a foggy, haunted cemetery 3:00 in the morning- it wouldn't make a difference._

I rolled over in my bed_, it's 4:00am in the morning. He will be here in 4 hours, and I still don't know what I'm going to do about it all. I don't even know what I'm going to say to the guy. _

_Why can't I just cut it to the chase, meet him at the wharf, tell him my old occupation, and then propose to him right then and there. Catch him right off guard, those are always the best moments._

I opened my eyes to my brilliant idea. _What's stopping me from doing that? There is nothing saying that I can't. At least it will be done and out of the way, Vaughn and I are very on the spot people. Very rarely do we even make plans, so why should my proposal to him be planned step for step? That just isn't the type of people we are. I could do a million of little things to make it special, but Vaughn just wouldn't pick up on it. I know for a fact that he would appreciate me just putting it out there. _

_Besides, that wharf means something to him. That's the first place he seen me, he talks about it all the time- how dumb and naive I was for just falling asleep so close to the edge, he never lets me live it down. I'm sure he wouldn't mind me popping the question there._

I smiled- _Soon my closet will be packed with his clothes. His tooth brush will be standing by mine. There will be two sets of dishes after every meal, and we will go throw cartons of milk faster. Everything is going to be so different, but that's the way it will be forever. Until deaths do us part._

_And I would never ever have it any other way. Vaughn is the man I want to be with forever, nothing will ever EVER change my mind about that._

**Vaughn**

I kept the ring in my hands, fiddling about with it nervously. _I'm going to actually fucking do it, I'm going to ask the girl of my dreams to be my wife._

_If I told myself that 1 year ago, I probably would have shot myself in the damn foot; Because there would have been two things wrong with it #1. There is a girl of my dreams? Back then everyone was sluts and bitches. And #2 Wife. No need of any fucking explanation there_.

_But now, it's completely different. I can't imagine a life without Chelsea Davis in it. Fuck, When I met her a year ago sprawled out across that damn wharf I had no idea she would grow on my this much. But hell, not only did she grow on me, but she had the ability to be the first person to get in through my barriers in my life._

The island was in eye view. I stood, examining myself in the window. I'm wearing a nice pair of black dress pants, with a dark green dress shirt hanging over it- Claire wanted me to tuck it in but I refused. Also, my cowboy hat is tucked away in my suitcase, showing off my new hair style. Claire went shorter than I wanted, it's now short enough to gel up in the front. I fucking hated it at first, but I gotta say, it makes me look pretty damn sharp. And it's the most comfortable I've been in fucking years.

*BARRRRRRMMMP* "We are now boarded to Sunshine Islands."

I felt my heart bubble and raise through my throat so easily that I could throw it up in one second if I didn't swallow it down quick_. I can't be like this all weekend, I have to grab Chelsea's arm- fuck my luggage, I'll get them later. I just have to grab her little arm and drag her to that damn bench so I can do it._

**Chelsea**

"Holy shit." I exhaled, my heart thumping on the inside of my chest, "Holy fuck. It's almost time."

I sat on the bench, watching Vaughn's boat bring him in to the shore- _for good. I want to jump up, run to the beach, sprint down the wharf, and swim to the boat to meet him. But looking like a drowned rat won't give me any bonus point when it comes to proposing. _

_Besides, It would ruin my appearance. Even though everyone thinks I'm riffraff, I am willing to do myself up a little bit for the biggest day of my life. Therefore, I decided to slip into a flowy, flowered, very girlies, blue summer dress. It was very pretty, strapless on top with a sweetheart neck line. And when it reached my waist it flowed outward to my knees._

_I also decided to take my bandana out and to let my hair gracefully climb down my shoulders. I even covered up 3 pimples and 2 of my scars with concealer. Also, I'm wearing mascara._

_Believe me, I wouldn't wear this make up unless it was completely necessary. And today, it's going to me._

*BARRRRRRRRRMMMMP* I could hear the boat dock from here.

"Holy….." I tried to breathe steadily, but it's impossible with my head growing light and weightless with anxiety, "He's here."

My ass peeled itself from the bench; I could see Vaughn march off the boat and onto the wharf.

"Shit!" I muttered, "He can't leave that wharf!"

My legs went as fast as they could, not dreaming of stopping until those beautiful amethyst eyes were gazing down at me.

**Vaughn**

"That's weird…" I muttered, scanning the area for a red bandana exploding with wild brown hair. _She isn't anywhere to be seen. Where the fuck is she?_

I didn't have time to just stand around and wait. _Hopefully, for once in my life luck will be on my damn side; hopefully she will already be sat on her bench waiting for me there. Maybe she didn't come down because she don't want to help me carry my boxes up. The sneaky little bugger, she would._

I began walking quickly past the beach. _I could feel sand seeping into my boots but I didn't want to slow down to fix the problem, I just have to get there and find Chelsea right away and tell her exactly how I feel and-_

I felt something bounce off me hard, "Ah!" the voice squeaked.

"Shit." I mumbled, realizing I whipped someone out while I was stomping along the road. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Her voice was low and squeaky. I looked down at the black haired girl, the sun was reflecting off her pale skin like she was a vampire.

I sighed impatiently. In a dilemma obviously, _I don't have time for all this fucking around. I can't go picking rich snobs off the streets; I have my own lady to get too, and start my life with._

"Do you mind helping me up, please?" Sabrina asked,

I hesitated first. But then I reached out my hand to help her up. _I can't be a prick, I didn't physically knock the girl over on her ass, it would be fucking awful of me to just storm off without giving a fuck._

_I mean, I don't give a fuck. But I do have a little bit of a fucking conscious. I just can't leave girls damaged everywhere I go. Besides, I'm going to be here for the rest of my life anyway, I don't want her creepy ass father to have me blacklisted._

I pulled her feet, and with my luck, she stumbled backwards a bit and forced her hand to her head.

"Ohhhhhh," She groaned, "I think I hit my head off the bricks."

I sighed again, looking at her._ Is it normal for her to be that pale? Maybe it isn't normal. Maybe I really did hurt her._

I frowned, looking up towards Chelsea farm. _She isn't on her bench; she could be anywhere right now. Maybe it wouldn't fucking kill me if I did help this chick out a little bit, I mean, Chelsea is on an island. She isn't going anywhere unless she fucking sprints here and jumps on the boat._

"Ohhhhh," She groaned, "I just can't stand being a hassle. Could you please bring me in to my couch? I really don't think I can even stand by myself right now."

I nodded, placing my hand on her waist to help her too her front door._ I'll just drop her off there, and then I'll go on my merry way._

"I should mention," She said while she reached the door, "You looked rather dashing at the moment."

I shrugged it off, while I reached around her to turn the door knob. But I froze solid as my eye captured gray smoke twirling in the wind, just over the trees. "Hey." I mumbled, feeling my heart pounding in my chest harder with nervousness and anxiety. Not about my proposal to Chelsea- but about the monstrous amount of smoke flowing from her farm right now. "Sabrina, do you see that? The smoke?"

Suddenly, my body froze.

Dead. My brain demanded me to turn around and run in the direction of the farm. _What if Chelsea is trapped in the barn? What if she fell asleep in her house with her stove on? She'll burn to death, or she will suffocate from the smoke. Maybe she already fucking have, that's why she didn't meet me at the damn wharf this morning._

_Goddess dammnit, I gotta go find Chelsea._

I tried to turn and run. But my feet are frozen to the ground, one hand is on the door knob, and the other is pointing to the smoke.

_Why the fuck can't I move my goddess damn fucking arm? I need to go and fucking save Chelsea! I need to go and fucking find her! She needs me right now!_

_My stomach started to churn anxiously, there is nothing I can do. Why the fuck can't I move? Is this all a goddess damn dream? It has to be a dream, the old hag. There is no other fucking explainatio-_

"Hahahaha…" Sabrina chuckled, as she took my pointing hand and lowered it to her cheek. "How do it feel, Nebraska?" She peeling each one of my fingers off the door knob and placed it on her wasit, "How do it feel to be frozen in time? Not able to move not even an inch?"

I tried to open my mouth to speak, to call her a god damn fucking bitch and that she is nothing but a fake. But no words came out.

_This isn't a fucking dream. I know this feeling- the fucking feeling on not being about to scream or run. Not to do what you wanted and being forced by someone else. It's a talent, to hypnotize someone like this. A talent that some bastard would use only to make someone's life fucking miserable- to steal someone eyeballs right out of their sockets while the victim can't do a bloody thing to him._

_Skye, My father._

_Where the FUCK is he? And what the FUCK do he want from me? _

Without my permission, my face was tilted like a puppet towards the tree next to Sabrina's house. And there he was, the fucker; His silver hair framing his jaw bone, his purple eyes piercing mine. It's just like a was looking in the damn mirror.

_What the fuck are they trying to prove? Why the fuck is he teamed up with Sabrina right now to make me-_

"Hey, looky here." Sabrina smirked, pulled the little black ring box out of my back pocket, "Look what Vaughn has." Her voice is fucking annoying, and taunting.

She popped the cover off, looking down at Chelsea's ring, "Oh, beautiful." She gushed, "Nebraska, are you asking me to marry you?" She looked up at Skye, "We can totally work with this."

_You bitch. You fucking son of a fucking bitch. You let me go this goddess damn instant. You let me go right now or you will fucking regret it when you do, because I can't be under this goddes damn fucking trance for the rest of my life. I need to go and find Chelsea, I need to save her- wherever the hell she is an-_

Suddenly, one knee started to gracefully lower to the ground. And my hand perfectly flowed infront of Sabrina with the palm of my hand open, as if it were to present something to her.

_I'm going to stab that bastard in the goddess damn throat, I'll shove a shovel through his damn heart and hang him off the wharf so finish him off. I swear, when I get fucking free of this I wil-_

She took the ring box, and laid it in my hand. I could feel my mouth form into a stupid smile, a smile that wasn't put there by me.

That means, if she is meant to see this- she isn't trapped in anywhere._ Sabrina is making it look like I'm asking her to marry me. That's where Mark was all this time, he needed to find my scum bag father to control my damn mind. _

_And Mark, he is the one that set Chelsea's farm on fire. _

_That means; Chelsea is meant to see this. They wouldn't go through all this fucking trouble to just burn her dead in a damn barn. She's not trapped in anywhere, it just isn't logical. I just got to find a way out of this situation before she comes along and falls right into their evil plan-_

"Oh my…." My heart shattered at the cry from behind me. I heard a thud of someone falling against the cobblestone ground. I wanted to turn and run to her, hold her tight and let her know that everything was going to be fucking okay. "Oh my gosh"

_But I can't; Because I'm frozen like a fucking statue, on one knee proposing to a damn floozy bitch._

**Chelsea**

_I NEED TO THINK OF SOMETHING TO SAY TO HIM!_

_Do I just say, Marry me? Or do I get more personal? _

I sprinted down over my farm hill.

_We are all a little weird, and life's a little weird. When we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up and we create a mutual weirdness- called love. Vaughn, will you be my weird-o for the rest of my life? Will you marry me?_

_IT's PERFECT! That's exactly what I'm going to say. Then after he says yes, I'm going to jump into his arms and kiss his lips so deeply, the most longest and lingering kiss that he have ever got in his life. _

I made the turn around Chen's shop, running so fast that I skid a little bit on loose gravel. _I can't do any proposing until I tell him everything about my past though, I'll say "Vaughn, I've been holding something back from you. When I lived in the ctiy, I was desperate for money, I was a damn good singer and dancer- so I worked as a male entertainer as a club."_

_Actually, that don't sound so terrible after al-_

"Oh my…" my voice released at the first thing I saw when I ran over the bridge. My legs turned to jello as I fell to my knees, "Oh my gosh." I whispered to myself.

My heart exploded in my chest. I could feel the blood swimming through my veins faster and faster. Vomit came into my throat but I was to shocked to throw it up, I let it lodge there until it went back down.

My eyes turned into oceans, I could feel them filling up rapidly at the sight in front of me.

Vaughn, looking incredibly handsome - dressed in the best clothes I have ever seen him in, his hair cut off super short making him look even more attractive than before, it that was even possible. Down on one knee, and holding out a ring to Sabrina.

Tears streamed down my face furiously. Everything I ever felt, every ounce of anger, sadness, jealously, hate- it all came up at once.

His eyes glistened, and a tear rolled down his cheek; a tear of happiness. Suddenly, Sabrina fell of her knees and she wrapped her arms around Vaughn's waist- and he did the same. He pulled her into him tightly and buried his face into her neck.

_He just proposed to her. He just asked her to be his wife, he wants to be her husband, and he wants to spend every single day for the rest of his life with her._

_Not me._

_Her._

My chest stiffened, I was just waiting for my head to suddenly stop with shock. But instead I started to choke, to hyperventilate.

_It was him all along. He was the one that was trying to snatch up my farm._

_Not Mark. _

_Vaughn was the one who wanted the damn farm, how could I be so damn stupid? Why else would he keep coming back to all the damn bullshit I put him through? Why else would he let someone like me break through his barriers so easily?_

_He wanted that fucking farm. That's why he was so bitchy over me dating Mark; Mark was an obstacle in his way. He was just an average guy who may have actually liked me, and Vaughn just turned him into a dick head. _

_I never seen Mark cheat on me. Vaughn did, and he told me. I should have known not to have believed him, but how could I not? I had a soft spot for Vaughn right from the get-go. _

_Vaughn made everything up- the lies about Mark, and everything else he have ever told me. He made everything up, so he could get into my head- just so he could break my heart and get rid of me._

"You." I rose to my feet, "YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" I felt the tears run out of my face even harder.

He turned his head so his violent eyes were glaring at me, "YOU GOD DAMN PRICK!" I yelled, "I DON'T FUCKING NEED YOU ANYWAY! IF YOU THINK CHOOSING ANOTHER GIRL OVER ME IS GOING TO KICK ME OFF THIS ISLAND?" I fought a snicker, spite coming out of me. Truth is, I did was to run. I want to jump on that boat and never come back- but then everything I worked hard here for will be gone. I'm not a quitter, not while I have so much here to live for.

I grabbed the mussel shell necklace from my neck and threw it on the ground. "You think I'm so caught up in your world, don't you?" I screamed. I am, I truly am, "Well, I'm not." I took my foot out and smashed the shell on the stone- it's broken. Our symbol of love was smashed beneath my feet just like the heart in my chest is.

"I don't need you," I lied,_ I wanted to add in, "I never loved you anyway", but that would have been a lie he would have seen through._

Vaughn stood up, not looking back at me. He opened the door to Sabrina's mansion and they happy couple floated inside.

My breathing escaladed, as everything that just happened soaked in even deeper than it was before. _Vaughn doesn't love me. He never did, everything was a lie. Everything. From the first time he came with me to lighthouse island, the moment he kissed me for the first time, the lies he told me about how special I am, or how beautiful I am. Everything, the sex, the long talks, the walks- All a bloody god damn fucking lie._

"CHELSEA! CHELSEA! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I heard someone scream loudly,

"Elliot?" My voice choked,

"Chelsea!" he jogged up to me, breathing fantically, "Thank goddess, you're save." His eyes went wild again, "Come, quick! Your farm!"

I turned on my heel and ran after him,

"What is it?" I yelled, trying to imagine what could possibly be any worse than losing the love of my life.

"Everything is on fire." He stammered, still running.

My stomach churned harshly. Just like someone took it and stuck it in a blender.

On fire?

"FIRE!?" I yelled, "MY ANIMALS!"

I sprinted past Elliot, with power I didn't even know I had in me.

Everything- my home, my Barn, my field, my chicken coop, my stable, my tool storage. Everything- emerged into flames.

I didn't stop, I ran to my barn first. "MY ANIMALS!" I shrieked, "My COWS! My DOG! MY SHEEP! MY CHICKENS!" My heart fluttered with the thought of them engulfed with flames, burning to death. "WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM!"

"No! CHELSEA! Don't you DARE go in those buildings!" I heard the booming voice of Gannon scream.

I didn't listen; I fiddled with my key, trying to unlock the door- flames ripped through the cracked and flowed through the flesh on my arm.

"AH!" I yelled in pain, but it wasn't enough for me to give up. I tried harder to get the lock from the door but beating it with my fist. "OPEN! OPEN YOU GOD DAMN PIECE OF FUCKI-"

"CHELSEA!" Elliot yelled, I felt his scrawny arms wrap around my waist and pull me away just on time. The roof to my barn was defeated by the flames as it caved in. The walls fell in on top of the roof.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, trying to push Elliot off, "NOO! MY SHEEP! MY COWS!" I shrieked bloody murder, "GET THE FUCK OFF ME! GET OFF! WE CAN SAVE ME CHICKEN-"

Just on cue, the same happened to the chicken coop, and the stable.

"ELLIOT!" I screamed, feircly trashing around in his arms and spitting in his face, "LET ME GO, DAMMIT! THEY ARE SUFFERING!"

"Chelsea, calm down" he whipsered, "It going to be okay. We wil-"

"LET ME THE FUCK GO!" I growled, pushing him off as hard as I possibly could, He thumbled backwards.

Julia ran up to me, "Chelsea, you have to calm do-"

I cringed at he touch, the fact that she could have been a part of Vaughn's schemes all along. I pushed her onto the groud next to Elliot "Don't you dare touch me, you bitch" I hissed, looking over my shoulder to see the whole community, minus two people. The two people that ruined my life, that brilliantly schemed everything so perfectly.

"EVERYONE! GET THE FUCK OUT!" I shouted so loudly that my throat felt bloody and raw, "I'M NOT FUCKING AROUND. LEAVE!"

Everyone left, except for Lanna. Everyone ran, but Lanna stayed by my side, without saying a word. Lanna, the only person I can trust.

"My bandana." I gasped, "My mother's bandana. And her locket."

I ran to the door of my home, my home that is submerged in hot flame.

"You can't do it." Lanna said, "You can't save it now, Chelsea. It's gone"

The roof collapsed in, but this time I was the one who grabbed Lanna and pulled her backwards.

"It is." I cried- letting the truth sink in. Letting the tragic loss of my life wash through my brain. This is all happening, there is nothing I can do to stop it.

I let my legs give out for the second time today, falling to the ground.

_I'm such a fucking failure. I'm a naive scumbag. My animals, all my animals- my babies, my family. They depend on me, I have to watch out for them and protect them. They are gone, they were burned alive. They endured pain right to the end, and I couldn't do a damn thing to help them._

_I couldn't help anything. I couldn't save the animals, my prize possessions. The animals I spent countless hours of the day nurturing._

_My fields, the fields I worked so hard to restore to its former glory. They are destroyed. Not only are my crops ruined, the soil is full of scorched wood chips and debris. _

_My home, the place that safely concealed my two prized possessions is burned to the ground._

_And Vaughn, the love of my life- he was behind it all, he wanted to inflict all this suffering on me._

The world started spinning quickly. _It was like my brain was about to shut down, like I was dying._

I fought it, because I knew that heartbreak don't really kill you- I wouldn't be so lucky.

"There is nothing left here for me," I mumbled, standing up and walking empty handed down the path- not daring to look back,

Lanna followed, I could hear her. I could feel the presence of every set of eyes in the community watching me as I walked down the path to the wharf.

**Vaughn**

Her bloody screams filled my ears, making my brain go haywire. The room was closing in on my tightly, I couldn't handle the sight of her breaking down in the flames, and her blood thirsty screams. And, they idiots who were behind it all made sure I had the best fucking view of it all.

Sabina had me stood in the window, watching Chelsea break down. Her soul was being ripped from her, shrieking and crying, fighting and spitting, selflessly trying to rescue anything that meant something to her.

My heart sank, _This island is a nightmare for her._

"Am I late for the show?" I heard the familiar voice on the prick echo through the room, "Oh, hey there buddy!" Mark greeted me, lodging his elbow on my shoulder to support his weight, "Did ya have fun today? I did."

I shrugged him off, I will take care of the three on them when my dear old man fucking breaks his spell on me. My head turned to follow Chelsea walk from her farm, past Sprout Island, and under my window. Her eyes are pitch black, not one hint of blue left in them. Her face is blank, no longer mirroring any feeling- no anger, nothing. It's like she woke up from the dead and is now walking the world with no purpose.

I'll never fucking forgive them. They ruined Chelsea's life, they broke her into pieces and she will probably never be the same damn person ever again. I know, she won't be the Chelsea I know.

Chelsea walked down the wharf.

_Oh fuck. She is leaving, Chelsea is going back on the damn boat._

_I wanted to move again, jump out of the window and get to her as soon and possible to try to talk some sense into her. But even if I physically could, she would never fucking look at me- not alone listen to me_.

I watched Chelsea hand something to Lanna, I could tell she was speaking but her lips were barley moving. She boarded the ship, to leave this island- to leave all these terrible memories.

_And because of Mark, Sabrina, and Daddy Dearest- I'm one of those memories._

My heart took it's final draw as the boat leave the island.

_She is gone. She is leaving, and I never got to propose. Our life together was just about to start and she is gone._

_I'll find her. I don't give a fuck on how long I'm looking for, I will fucking find her and bring her back. _

_I can't live one day without Chelsea. I can't, it's not fucking possible. I need her._

**Chelsea**

"Chelsea?" Lanna asked timidly- afraid I would hit her and call her to the dirt, like I did to Julia, "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere, but here." I mumbled emotionlessly_. I have no emotion anymore, not right now. I don't give a fuck about this place, or about the people I met here. It's a bunch of bullshit._

"What about Vaughn?" she asked,

_I didn't shed a tear at his name. Why should I cry over someone who just ruined my whole entire life? No matter how madly in love I am with him. No matter how I want him to run up to me and say "Just kidding, I love you". No matter what, I'll always love that fucker._

_But why should I think highly of him when he looks at me like nothing but scum?_

"He'll get what exactly he wanted." I hissed,

I turned, looking at the girl gazing back at me.

"Do me a favor, will you?"

She nodded,

I picked the backpack off my back and pulled the black leather case from it; the case that held the sacred blue feather. "Go back and burn this." I mumbled, "And don't tell anyone that I was going to ask him to marry me." I sighed, "Actually, forget it all even happened."

Lanna nodded, "Please, be careful Chelsea." She took out a piece of paper and a pen, and scribbled on it. "Here. This is my phone number. Call me if you ever get into trouble, or if you ever need anything at all."

I boarded the boat to leave this hell hole of broken dreams- for the rest of my pitiful, tragic, and meaningless life.

**Vaughn**

I could feel the blood in my veins warming up again; Skye is lifting the fucking curse off of me.

My eyes darted into the corner at the only prick in this world capable of doing such a thing.

"YOU FUCKER!" I screamed, Before I knew it I was on top of him with my hand tightly around is throat, "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I roared, "HOW DARE YOU FUCK UP MY LIFE? HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME AND MOM, HOW DARE YOU? SHE FUCKED OFF AFTER YOU LEFT! SHE THREW ME IN A GOD DAMN ORPHANGE! AND YOU HAD YOUR SORRY ASS IN PRISON! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DID TO ME? HOW MUCH THAT CAN FUCK UP A 6 YEAR OLD? I'M FUCKED, DAD. I'M FUCKED."

He made a low, annoying chuckle.

I lost whatever patience I had left, smashing his head against the wall, "AND THEN, YOU COME BACK HERE TO HAUNT ME. WHEN I FINALLY FIND SOMETHING WORTH LIVING FOR, AND YOUSQUAT HER LIKE A MISQUITO AND PEEL HER OFF OF ME? HOW DARE YOU!"

"Wait." I heard Mark whisper to Sabrina, "He's his father?"

"YES!" I roared, still glaring down at him, "YOU GODDESS DAMN IDIOTS."

"What?" Mark laughed, "Are ya going to look after it while you are travelling the world looking for Chelsea? Good luck with that."

I heard the cold chuckle from the corner, "kids, they always make such a big deal over break ups."

I froze again. He froze me solid again. After all these years, and everything he has ever done- that's the only thing he has the balls to say? That fucking bastard.

I began to walk out of the room and down the path to Mirabelle's. My hand automatically reached out to the door and turned the door knob, and I walked into the room. As soon as I entered, the warmth of the curse being lifted washed over my body again. I starred at Mirabelles puffy eyes, and all I could hear was Julia's crying coming from her bedroom.

_I don't care about Mark and Sabrina. They can have the goddess damn farm. I have bigger things to worry about. I need Chelsea, I need to find her, I need her back. I don't want to live this life without her in it. I need to let her know that the world isn't really that cruel- before she loses every ounce of optimism she has left, before she turns into me._

My throat started to feel dry, and I tried to swallow- tears started to roll down my fucking cheeks. "Fuck." I muttered, "FUCK!" I took my foot and smashed it through the coffee table. Mirabelle didn't even flinch. She just pulled me down next to her, and for the first time in my whole damn fucking life- I cried. I bawled into Mirabelle's shoulder.

_I was fucking cheated, I was fucking tricked. I let Chelsea get away that easy. Skye came back and fucked me over, he won. He won at destroying my life; he didn't even have the balls to speak to me. Mark and Sabrina got the farm, they out smarted Chelsea. They killed her animals. They killed her. _

_And they killed me._

_Chelsea is fucking gone. She left, and she could be headed anywhere. And right now, she probably don't even know herself where she is headed. She is going to put up a damn wall, and no one will be allowed in. She will never trust anyone again- she will be like who I use to be, before she came into my life. And if I can't find her, I will be that same fucking person again._

"Fuck, Mirabelle." I sighed, holding my head and falling back into the couch. "I fucking love her."

With that, I pulled out the black box and laid it in her lap- just to show her that I truly do love Chelsea. There is nothing in this fucked up world that was more perfect than the both of us together. And for once, I don't feel like a fucking pussy saying that- because being a romantic pussy is what it's going to take to get her back.

Tears rolled down Mirabelle's face as she lifted the cover to revel the second most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my fucked up life.

"I'm going to find her, Mirabelle." I stated strongly, "I'm going to find her, and she will be my wife. I don't care where I have to go or what I have to do, I will bring her back."

Mirabelle nodded, "When two people are destined to be together, they will find their ways back in each other's arms- no matter what."


	51. Life goes on, does it?

**I'm sorry, everyone.**

**I have a good excuse though. I was in a bad car accident with a transport truck September 9th. I'm very lucky to be alive... unlike some other's that I know. This chapter if for them. xoxo**

**I broke my collar bone and my wrist, during the impact.**

**I also had a slight memory lose. I was in a coma for about 2 1/2 weeks. I couldn't even remember writing this story.**

**I only remember the big things (Family, Friends, Life events) but not little things (like stories).**

**Anyway, I re read my story, and I remember where I was going with it.**

**but, I'm still not 100% sure if this is what I was aiming for before I got in the accident :( **

**Although i'm not satisfied with this at all, I'm posting it. I only re read it once, because I find it difficult to focus on the bright screen of my laptop.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be ready soon.**

**Thanks for your patience :( And I hope I haven't lost any of my fans with the absence. **

**1 year later**

**Julia**

"Come on, Vaughn." I whined into the phone, "You're not gonna find her. You've been looking for a damn year now and she hasn't showed up anywhere, not even the slightest hint or clue to where she could possibly be."

He didn't have a reply. Nothing new, he rarely speaks- not since she left anyway. She left us all here on this island to fend for ourselves, so selfish.

"She's gone, Vaughn." I stated bluntly, "She left you, she left everyone in this town."

I took a deep breath to fill the silence on the phone. I wish he wasn't hurting like this, I wish she didn't do anything to him. "How many different places have you been now? Looking for her." I asked, agitated by how she could just leave without even saying good bye to my cousin. _Calling me a bitch and throwing me down into the dirt- as if I was the one that set her life on fire._

"8 countries, 52 cities, 102 towns" he muttered into the telephone, "All her favorite places that she wanted to visit."

"Exactly." I had my point proven; I took a deep breath into the phone. "Vaughn, listen. You have to come –"

"Julia." He snapped, "I'm not fucking coming home" he paused for a second, "Not yet."

I could feel the blood rush to my head. _He says it every damn time, but he doesn't realize that it's now or never. We are starving, we all are. Mark tried to take over the farm- Autumn was a total flop, and he couldn't bare the winter. Him and Sabrina ended up packing up and leaving, nowhere to be seen. She must have really loved him, leaving behind everything her father owned. I still think she stole something from him to compensate for money, he just won't say anything because it reassures him she has something to fall back on- or something. But, yeah, everyone on the island are starving to death. We are all trying to pitch in a little here and there; Gannon is up keeping everyone's houses for free, the poor guy. Chen is trying his hardest to keep his prices as low as possible, but ships are refusing to even come to the island now because 'it isn't worth the time'. Nick is still running the restaurant, but all he sells is fish that Denny and Lanna catches, seeing there isn't a farm to buy any products. Will and Lily eloped not too long ago, no surprise there- they don't seem like the type to linger in one spot too long. Regis has himself locked into his home- keeping his fortune away from us poor folk. Elliot and Natalie try to tend on the crops but there is just no use in it. No matter how hard they try, everything they grow turns up under average. We don't know how Chelsea did it; her potatoes were close to the size of pumpkins, and her pumpkins the size of boulders._

_Mom and I tended the animals- for a while. Until sickness washed over, Mom got diagnosed with MS a little after Chelsea left. Now, she is confined to a wheel chair with no control over her muscles. She's sick, and the doctor can't put an estimate on her life right now. After hearing this, Elliot and I decided to get married and start a family. Our little wedding brought a little bit of joy to the island seeing it was the first to take place. It was lovely, expect for the fact that Vaughn was absent chasing after that selfish hoe. _

Back to the point, I was doing okay tending the animals alone. Work was never something I was good at doing alone, but I was managing. Until, I got pregnant. Which, I'm with child right now and I'm getting to the point now that if I crouch down too low the baby might slide right out of me. We need someone here who knows how to run a farm, who have lived on one before, and has a broad understanding about how it all works.

"When?" I snapped into the phone, "Mom is sick, she's dying. She can't move an inch, her brain won't let her." I began to go on a bit of a rant, "Lanna is more of a man than Elliot is lately, and I spend so much time in the barn by myself that I'll end up giving birth in a haystack by myself. Taro is just about dead and gone, Gannon had to ship Eliza back to her drunk mother, Charlie is working his poor little hands to the bone gutting all of Denny's and Lanna's fish, boats aren't even coming here anymore with flour for making bread." I felt a tear linger on my eyelash, "If someone don't come and take over the farm, I'm going to have to leave. I can't feed myself, not alone a child. Elliot will have to come with me, and then there is no hope for the island what-so-ever."

"Fuck, Julia. What do you expect me to do?" he grumbled, "Just forget about her fucking existence? Come back and go on with a merry old fucking life?"

_Her, that's what he always calls Chelsea. I haven't heard him say her name since the day she left him. He has to grow a set of balls and get back here._

"Yes. Get the hell back here. " I demanded, "And Chelsea." I said abruptly, not realizing how much it irks me when he avoids her name, "Her name is Chelsea, and she left you."

He took in a sharp breath of annoyance,

"She left, she didn't care. She could be anywhere; you know what she's like. She probably doesn't even know herself where she is. She could be dead for all we know! Chez, She could have another boyfriend already."

He stayed silent,

"You don't need her, Vaughn." I softened my tone a little, realizing I was being a little harsh on him. "You have Gray, Claire, Savannah, Shalyn, Mom, Me, and a nephew or niece on the way. You have to come home to us, you can take over the farm."

He took a breath that sounded like he was surrendering,

"We don't know where she is. But she knows damn well where we are. And, if she wants to come back, she will."

"Is the barn built?" he asked suddenly- blowing off everything I just said about Chelsea, and he got right to business. His tone belonged to the Vaughn I use to know, the one before Chelsea came along. It's not the Vaughn I prefer, but I'll take him over the lovesick and loathing in self pity Vaughn.

"Yes, and the coop and barn."

"Good," He mumbled, "expect me in a week or so."

"Love you." I spoke back into the phone.

"Listen," he mumbled, "Tell Elliot and Natalie to give up on the vegetables and make them watch your animals. You shouldn't be doing that kind of thing anyway."

*CLICK* the phone rang a dead dial tone.

I hung the phone up, letting everything sink back in. _He's coming back; he is going to bring the farm back to its former glory. He will be here when my child is born, and hopefully Mom's spirits will come together more once he is back. A lot of her illness is caused by the stress of her not knowing when he will call again or where he is. He is coming back!_

"EEEE!" I squealed, finally letting a smile break through my lips- My first real smile in days, "Mom!"

I ran into the living room where her wheel chair was facing towards the window, "Mom!"

I got on one knee and flipped her around so her baby blue eyes were gazing into my own. "Vaughnie is coming home!"

Her eyes brightened tremendously, just like a big giant black cloud finally stopped covering the sun's rays. She couldn't move her mouth at the moment, but I knew she was ecstatic.

"He is going to take over the farm! Vaughn can do it, he is good at everything. He is going to be an excellent uncle, he will be an excellent... everything! You just wait and see."

Mom cracked a tiny smile. A very tiny smile, but goddess only knows how much strength she had put into it.

Xxxxxxxxx

**Vaughn**

"This,"

I looked around, letting my eyeballs sweep across the island

"is,"

There's fucking weeds and stumps everywhere, I would have to jump over everything if I didn't want to trip and break my goddess damn neck.

"a fucking,"

Cobblestones in the path were missing, creating giant holes in the walkway. Denny's house was completely gone, blew off the damn face of the earth. The café was boarded over, along with the hotel. I walked across the rickety bridge, making sure my foot wouldn't go right down through the fucking thing. The next island was a little more presentable, minus the empty tourist houses, the dead decaying trees, and the shingleless homes. I cringed, seeing that Mirabelle's house was in the worst condition.

"Shithole."

_This place is a fucking shit hole. I'm fucking dreading to see the damn farm since that fucking idiotic goddess damn asshole of a prick is like a horror movie, it feels like I'm walking through a tore down, abandoned town- waiting for the fucking chainsaw massacre to jump out at me. Or, maybe, the whole community is made of damn wax._

_Why did Mark go through all the fucking trouble of planning out the brilliant plan to destroying her life, if he was just going to skin out himself 3 seasons later. _

_And everyone thinks she is the selfish one, that's fucking bull shit. No one else knows what happened, as far as they are considered; she is the bitch and he is a washed out hero. It's not like that, it's completely fucking opposite._

_They don't understand why I was going through hell and back looking for her. They don't know why she really left. They don't fucking get it. She didn't leave because she hated us, she left because she loves us more than she can bare._

_I wonder if she fucking knows that herself._

I shook my head, walking on past Mirabelle's. _I haven't seen her since she got ill, I don't know how I would re act to it- so I would rather go see what I have to fuck around with for the next few years of my damn life- 'nightmare' is more fitting than 'life'._

I walked over the hill to the farm. Memories starting flooding back, seeing her in the fields slaving away with the hot sun on her back, watching her brush her cows-_ who are all dead, _seeing her run back and forth her garden with her dog- _who also burned to death, _seeing her gazing out through her kitchen window- daydreaming,_ about a home that is nothing like the one that she lived in._

I stopped in front of the house. Not her house, someone else's- A rich brat's house. Nothing near to what it used to be like. The box shaped house was now a regular looking bungalow, with a loft in the top. It was a little too fancy, with a little too many rooms. _A little too much of everything, just like Sabrina._

I took a deep breath and shook my head; _how is it possible for a place that had all of her hopes, dreams, and accomplishments just turn into a dump?_

Nothing went a fucking planned.

We should be living in the old house. The two of us, with her wearing that damn ring. We should be just hanging out, maybe cooking supper or something.

_But that's not the way it went. The house isn't here. She isn't here. The ring is in a fucking box. And there is no food on this island to cook._

I reached out and turned the crystal door knob, way too over the top and it will be the first to go.

When I pushed open the door, I wasn't looking at an average farm house. Her regular brown walls were bright modern colors, and the pictures on the walls weren't unique and quirky- instead they were predictable and modern.

_It makes me fucking sick to my stomach. Everything about this town makes me sick to my stomach. Everything about anything makes me sick to my god damn stomach._

I took a deep breath while I looked around the fucking up, preppy house. I sized up a wall the separated the kitchen from the living room- Her house use to be one giant open space. That fucking wall will be the first to go.

_I want this place to be just like it was before it burned to the fucking ground. I want is as close as possible. Maybe, the fact that this house is a little larger won't kill anyone. But, when Chelsea comes back, I want her to feel like nothing happened. I_

_She will fucking come back. I just fucking know it. _

_She has to._

xxxXXXXxxxXXXXxxx

**Julia**

"He's been up there for hours, Ma" I sighed, looking from his bed room window up to the farm house. I could see him throwing things out through the door- pictures, furniture, pieces of board.

She smiled rigidly, it took all her strength. The poor woman, her body muscles are working against her. "He'll come" she struggled.

Sure enough, the lights shut off in the house and the figure emerged from it. The only thing familiar was the cowboy hat.

I sat on the sofa, and waited. The door knob twisted and the door swung open. He kept his hat down over his face, covering his vulnerability. But his eyes showed anger more than anything.

"Hey," I tried to hide back the tears, just so relieved that he is back. Whenever Vaughn is around, I feel so at ease and safe.

He looked me up and down, catching glimpse of my baby belly. "Hi." He stiffly greeted. We exchanged looks for a second; Mine eyes were full of life and happiness that he was finally here in front of me. His were emotionless, a pit of darkness, no meaning in them what so ever.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat and darted his eyes at a garbage bag, "Do you want these? They were left in the house."

He walked over and slapped the bag on the sofa next to me, and just stood there awkwardly looking down. I picked through the bag, blown away with the paintings that were there.

"My goodness," I gasped, "These pictures are by Picasso, do you realize how much they are worth?"

He just shrugged, "I don't really care."

He is the same Vaughn he was when Mom first found him. Cold, angry, and lonely.

But there is one difference, Money has no value to him anymore. Nothing does, nothing will ever be worth more to him but Chelsea.

He kept his arms folded over his chest; Oddly, over a white tee shirt. I looked him up and down confused, realizing that he really wasn't wearing the typical 'Vaughn' get up. "Weird," I pointed out, "I never seen you wear anything but black."

He shrugged, "It was getting old."

I would love to know what deep down idea he had that influenced him to give up his old attire and create a new one. But right now, there is more important matters to take care of.

"Did you want to see mom?"

His eyes caught the floor for a second, hesitating. "Yeah."

I pushed myself up from the couch with my arms; it is surprisingly difficult trying to left all my body weight right now.

"Don't hurt yerself." I mumbled, as he helped steady me.

I nodded, and I walked down the hall into Moms room. Like always, she was perched by the window- looking out at the ruins we are living in. "Ma, Vaughnie is here." I walked up to her and rotated her chair around so she could face him.

Her eyes locked with Vaughn's, and all the life that was missing from her eyes flowed back instantly. I know she is sick, but she still feels the way I do. When Vaughn is around, we feel safe. Like nothing can bring us down- because he would never let it.

While Mom's eyes brightened, Vaughn's died; whatever tiny lively purple glimmer of hope that was left over in his eyes drained instantly.

_He sees how awful mom looks- she is gray, he hair is dead, her lips are cracked and dry, she can barely support her head anymore, she is dying. _

_But with Vaughn just being here, she has something else to live for._

"She is happy you're here," I spoke for her, "I can see it in her eyes."

Vaughn nodded his head unsurely as he approached her, he looked like a zombie, but he still did it. He knelt down in front of her, and touched her hand, "I'm going to make everything normal again, Aunt Mirabelle. You can count on me, I fucking promise." He assured her, he didn't look convincing but his voice sure did, "And you will get better. Julia's youngster will be fed every day with a roof over its head. You three will be happy; I'll make sure of it."

_Of course. He don't have Chelsea anymore, and he won't settle for any less. We're his family now, and he thinks that we are all he will ever have- well, that's what he thinks._

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

**Chelsea**

"Hey." I heard a muffled voice come from behind me.

I kept my stare forward, fixated on the hateful New York traffic. The taxi's and the ambulances hussle and bussle through the streets.

"Hey, girl." The voice cleared up a little bit- it wasn't as sketchy or as freaky as it was the first time. Maybe it's just the fact that it's coming from a dark New York alley at 2:00 in the morning.

"What?" I exhaled, closing my eyes. Who could possibly be behind interested in talking to me right now?

"I'll give you $50.00 for oral sex." _the voice sounded unsure, a little too proper to be asking for a blow job. But I guess you can't pick and choose what snazzy idiot is going to swop so low to get his cock sucked._

The man approached me, standing by side. I scanned him up and down- a middle age man, well to do, he don't look like he is starving, balding a little, wearing a clean pair of dress pants and a button up shirt.

I chuckled lowly to myself. Most girls in this situation would cry, freak out, kick him in the balls, run away screaming for help.

Me? Well; Stripper Chelsea would have freaked out. Farmer Chelsea would have would have lost her mind. But Homeless and poverty Chelsea? She really don't give a fuck.

Although, I'd be lying if I said that my heart wasn't racing the slightest. Not because I'm afraid, because for the first time in my life I'm actually considering doing what he wants. I could really use the money.

I snickered at myself, opening my eyes and shaking my head with disgust at myself. I reached behind my neck to haul my terribly bleached blonde hair from my back and threw it over my right shoulder. I ran my finger down through the dry, cracked off ends.

"So?" I asked with a chuckle, "You think I'm a prostitute?"

I could tell he shrugged from the corner of my eyes. I was too busy looking at the little coffee shop across the road; the woman was changing over the cupcakes in the display rack. _I haven't eaten since this morning; I had a piece of bread. I would love to have a muffin and a tea right about now._

_And $50 could get me that._

"Well, there isn't any other explanation." He pointed out, "Why else would a young girl be standing on the corner of a dark alley 2:00 in the morning?"

_I can tell how that could be misleading._ I scanned my outfit up and down, a ratty pair of jeans and a huge wool sweater. Both covered and holes and clearly purchased from a second hand store 2 seasons ago.

I chuckled, turning to face him. "You must be into some pretty sketchy stuff, asking someone like me to suck your dick."

He shrugged, "You don't look too bad to me."

I looked back at the cupcakes and sighed- I have to choose between _a cupcake or my dignity. Chelsea Davis may have had everything swept away under her feet, the last thing I have left is my dignity. I'll be damned if I give that up too._

"Maybe you should run along," I mumbled, "I'm not that type of girl."

He stiffened for a second, and then he exhaled. "Listen, lady." He said sternly, "You would be lying if you said you didn't want some yummy pastry from that bakery over there. If you want money, you're going to have to work for it. Do it, or starve."

I turned on my heels and started walking away, pretending that I have better things to do. Honestly, I have shit all to do; but he don't have to know that.

He heard him jog up next to me. "My wife died 5 months ago. My kid hates me because I keep forgetting to wake her up for school, my life is a mess. Can you please just-"

I turned around, and poked my finger into his chest. "Maybe," I hissed, "The reason you forget to wake your kid up for school is because you're out until 2 am on a Tuesday night, hunting down the skeetiest looking sluts in the city- looking for blow jobs."

He took a deep breath, "$25," He muttered, "$25 dollars just to see your breast."

A disgusted look washed across my face as I looked into his low-life eyes. "You're a pig." I muttered,

He shrugged, "I'm a mess."

I took a deep breath, "If I do it, you have to get the fuck home and set your alarm. Wake your youngster up for school and cook them breakfast."

"Whatever you say."

I wasn't convinced; _I just really want a fucking cupcake. _I walked into the closest ally, he followed after me. I turned around, hauled up shirt and bra up, letting my ladies hang.

He just stared_. It's disgusting, I don't know whether I want to know what's on his mind or not. The only thing on my mind is sinking my teeth through sweet icing._

I pulled my shirt back down, "Pay up."

He pulled out a $50 dollar bill, "Here, you look awful. Go get something to eat."

I looked up at him puzzled, "I only wanted $25."

"Take it. And get a real job." He muttered,

"At what?" I exhaled, "I'm only qualified for digging up damn potatoes."

"Beggar's can't be choosers."

I snatched the money from his hand, "Pleasure doing business with you." I grumbled, and walked off across the road to the coffee shop. The aroma greeted my brain like an orgasm; the cupcakes filled my mind like they were equivalent to mountains of gold.

"Hi," I greeted, "I'll have the chocolate cupcake with the peanut butter icing. And a cup of coffee."

The woman smiled, fakely. _Understandable,_ _Who in their right mind would be happy working 3 am? _She went about her business and handed me my order. I walked over and took a seat to a secluded table in the corner. I absent mindly sat there, taking in my cupcake. _Maybe I should buy a real meal, I'll probably just wait until morning and get a real breakfast at a real restaurant. Maybe I'll even buy myself a cheap pair of shoes at the nearest wal mart. $50 can be a lot of money if spent properly._

My eyes caught a woman who was stood outside her apartment building, walking a husky. She looked annoyed with the dog, _it probably woke her up because it wanted to go out. Now she is probably huffing and puffing that she has to wake up in 4 hours to go to work._

_Bitch. At least she has a bed to sleep in. A job to wake up and go to. And a dog that never burned to ashes._

_Bonne. Bonne was a husky._

_Now he is just a pile of ashes buried under a mound of rubble. Along with the rest of my animals, my mother's bandana and locket. And everything else I had to live for._

_What am I living for now? Cupcakes. Just wandering around and flashing my tits for cupcakes._

I snickered, shaking my head and looking down at my coffee mug. _I feel like a bitch saying it, but when I think of Bonne, Bow, My farm- I feel nothing. I'm sure if I searched deep enough I would feel the agony, but I don't. I won't let myself stay suck on the idea of my past. It's nothing but a very vivid dream that I wish I could had back, but I don't want to work hard enough it get it back. I'm not going to let myself wallow in self-pity over something I'll never get back. What's the point?_

I could feel my blood pressure rising, my heart boiling with anger. _Whenever I think of my excellent little farm for too long, the only emotion that surfaces is pure anger- pure hate and animosity, for that idiot cowboy._

_No word, nothing comes in comparison to how much I hate him, and how much I despise him for being such a two-faced, lying, cheating, sly, fucking jack ass. He slithered around like a snake, and he exploded like a volcano. He used me, and he got what he wanted. He got the best of me, and I let him. _

_I let him because I'm so insanely in love with him that I couldn't bare it. Jesus, it could have been obvious that he was using me- I would have been too blinded with love to see it._

I rolled my eyes, looking back out the window.

_It's like being in love with a tooth ache. It hurts so bad that you get rid of it. Once it's filled in, you can never get it back. And, at the same time, you don't really want it back that much anyway._

_If I could take one thing back, it would be listening to him. He manipulated me into believing Mark was a bad guy. I bet he wasn't, he had nothing to do with anything. Vaughn turned the tables over, pretending Mark was doing what he secretly was._

"20 minute time limit, lady." The cashier pointed to a sign, "Your time is up."

I nodded, standing and laying my mug on the counter. _20 minute time limit- to keep the homeless from creating a little nest in the corner of the room._

I opened the door, letting the summer air greet my face. _The city is dead now, seeing it's after 3. Sirens have stopped for the night; cars are parked next to their apartment. No one is in the streets anymore, just those who are alone with nowhere to go._

_I'm one of them._

"I should really try to get some sleep." I yawned to myself, I recalled seeing a porch in the back ally that man and I were in earlier._ I could lean up in the corner off of the ground and get some sleep. Sure, it's still concrete but at least it will feel a little more secure than the gravel ground._

I crossed the road, not bothering to look both ways. _The best thing to happen to me right now is to be picked off by a speeding vehicle; at least it'll save me from the rest of my pitiful life._

Finally reaching my 'porch', I recalled it looking better than it actually does_. The place is a dirt fest, but whatever. I'm too lazy to go venturing around looking for something better, I'm not too picky. Besides, I like how it is dark down here, but just light enough to see if there is any rats trying to chew at my toes._

I nestled in the corner, deciding to sleep sat up while hugging my forehead into my knees. _It isn't the most favorable position to sleep, but it will do for the night. I'm terrified bugs will crawl in my ears while I sleep._

I chuckled to myself, I'm sleeping in a dark ally in down town New York City- _and my biggest fear is a spider crawling inside my brain._

"You're still here?" I heard a familiar voice from the darkness.

I opened an eye, but didn't have the energy to look up. Footsteps approached me, I still refrained from looking up. I _want to, I feel like I should, to make me appear a little stronger, not so vulnerable. I put on a big act throughout the day- like nothing can push me over, like I don't give a fuck about my situation. But, when I crawl into a dirty, cold corner to fall asleep- the emotions over power my mind and I just explode with self-pity and disappointment. _I

_None of it would have happened without that idiotic cowboy. Thank you, Vaughn._

"Girl?" he asked, this time he sounded like he was standing over me. "Look at me when I talk to you."

_My life is a disaster. What did I ever do to deserve this? I don't even have a home to rebel from, but then find myself back when I fail. My home is me. My mother is dead, my father practically killed her. She made her suffer for years, isn't that just as bad as murdering her up front?_

_He should have shot her when he was finished. _

I felt the man's hand reach out and touch my shoulder. No, not touch, he grabbed me.

_She died anyway. If she died that night, she wouldn't have gone through all that agony; The treatments, the money troubles, the betrayal of her family. _

The man pushed me down against the concrete. Tears started streaming from my eyes. I'm not aware of what exactly is going to happen to me right now. And I'm just too tired to care I'm too tired to keep caring anymore. This is what happened when your washed up with nothing to live for. You have nothing to care about anymore.

_If he killed her that night, he would have saved mom a whole lot of trouble. And he would have done me the greatest favor of all. _

Loud breaths started to escape my mouth, as I realized what was happening to me. I realized what the man was doing. His disgusting hand reached for my dirt jeans, pulling them down over me.

"Please." I sobbed, "Please."

He just shook his head, disappointment at himself. But guilt isn't enough to stop him, he continued.

"No!" I begged, but so vulnerable that I couldn't do anything. "I'll scream!" I threatened.

His eyes turned monstrous. He grabbed my head, My heart pounding a million miles a minute.

"You won't get the chance to yell, sweetie." He growled, as he raised my head off the ground- just to gain a little more air. With a little bit of hesitation, and very strong eye contact with my panic stricken, black eyes. He smashed my head into the concrete.

Pain flew through my body. My brain sent panic to every limb in my body. I realized that this is real, and that this is happening right now. I have to escape. If I don't use whatever I have in me right now, I end up suffering for a life time- like mom

I started flinging my fist in front of me. I started kicking my legs around- just hoping I could scramble free. His eyes turned angrier, thirstier.

_I was hoping I could at least get into a public place. He wouldn't follow me? Would he-_ ***SMASH***

Everything started turning black. The man standing over me slowly faded out.

_If that man killed my mother, I wouldn't have had to take a single breath. I wouldn't of had to be born._

xxxXXXXxxxXXXxxx

I jumped up frantically. _What just happened to me? Where did he go? Am I dead? Did he rape me?_

I have no memory of what happened after she smashed my face into the concrete.

"Chelsea!" I heard someone exclaim.

I'm not going to lie. I got kind of excited, thinking I had a friend to help comfort me.

I turned my head, realizing I was in a hospital. In a bed.

And the person who called my name was a nurse.

I sighed, lying back down into my bed- staring at the ceiling.

_Here I am. Exactly where mom was about 21 years ago. Just hanging out with a smashed skull and a raped vagina._

"How is your head?" The nurse asked, looking into my eyes for a concussion.

"How do you think?" I snapped at her.

She frowned, "Sorry about what happened to you."

I sighed, breaking my eyes contact with her. "Yeah, sorry for being rude."

_Really, I should be thanking her for caring. Because right now she is the only person who does care._

"Do you have health insurance?"

I snickered, "If I could afford that, I wouldn't have been sleeping on a concrete porch.

Taking a deep breath she muttered, "Just what I was afraid of," she continued, "How much money do you have?"

"Thanks to the guy who raped me," I muttered, recalling that he gave me money earlier that day, "I have about $40."

The girl sighed, "Well, luckily your concussion isn't too bad. $40 dollars won't even cover the fees for getting your bed sheets washed. We are going to have to let you go."

I kept looking ahead at the wall. _Great, I thought she may have actually cared. But she is just someone else concerned over money. Welcome to New York, bitches._

_Why the fuck do money matter?_

"Here are your test results. We tested you for sexual transmitted diseases- all of which came back negative. So that means you are clear."

"How about HPV?" I asked, recalling that's what mom had.

"You're fine. Nothing."

I smiled, "Well, at least I have some good news."

The lady smiled and nodded. "There are some tests you will have to get within the next week or two. Of course, something's take a while to show up in your body. So you can come back here, or you can find another doctor. Or simply just purchase a test from a stor-"

A test.

"A test for-" I stammered, the world suddenly stopping. My mind felt like it was floating at this point. This isn't happening.

"A pregnancy test." She completed my sentence.

I groaned, sinking into my bed again. "I'll give ya $40 to overdose me on drugs until I die, misses"

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxx

I sat on a park bench. Just sitting there and thinking.

_What if I am pregnant? What am I going to do? I can't afford vitamins. I can't afford to see the doctor or get ultrasounds. I can't afford to feed myself- I will have to eat for two. I don't have anywhere healthy to sleep. I don't even have a job. I can't even afford to abort._

_What the fuck am I going to do?_

Tears started to stream down my face again.

_Why is all this happening to me? Why am I god's favorite person to fuck around with?_

_My life is shit. I can't look after myself or make my own decisions. How the hell will I be able to be the pilot of someone else's life?_

_I have 2 weeks to make money. I have 2 weeks until I find out if I'm going to be a dead beat mother, or not. I have about 4 months until I can't hide that I'm pregnant anymore._

_If I am pregnant. _

_But I still have to prepare for it._

_I need a job._

I shook my head- looking down at my feet.

_Unfortunally, I'm only qualified for two things. _

_And I'm sure as hell not gonna find a farm in the middle of New York._


	52. Chapter 52

**Chelsea**

I took a deep breath, realizing what I was seriously about to do.

_Everything the past couple years was nothing but I giant waste of time. I should have known that I shouldn't have left this place in the first place. I should have known that there aren't bigger, brighter things out there for me- other than strobe lights, and spot lights. I should have known that dreaming gets you nowhere._

_There is no hope for me, other than doing this job- something I'm useful at._

I let out a deep breath of air when I caught a glimpse of myself in a window. _I'm a damn state. Especially my hair, the first thing I bought when I came back to the city was a box of hair bleach- awful idea. Now my hair is a skeet copper color. It's not even a nice blonde, it's just a shitty dried out mustard color. I did it mainly because I didn't want anyone to recognize me, no one from either one of my life times._

I have bags under my eyes, by skin don't shine like it used to. My black eyes look deathly. My body is a rack of bones. _Jez, they mighten even want me back._

I looked across the street, _my destination. That's where I need to be, for at least 3 months, until I start showing. If I'm even knocked up, that is. Like, I don't feel any different. Should I? Should I feel something down there growing? Or do I just wake up one morning and be like "Yup, diff prego.". I'm actually clueless about this kind of thing._

_It would be like history repeating itself. _

_Only my mom worked in a huge office building._

_I'm just going to be a male entertainer._

_Lucky youngster._

I crossed the road with the mounds of people when the crosswalk light came on. _I really REALLY didn't thing in a million years that I would ever come back to this place. I swore to myself that I would never swoop so low again. That nothing in this world would pressure me back into this occupation, if you could call it that._

_But here I am. Something is pushing me back; something that I don't even know is going to exist. _

_Maybe I wouldn't be such a dead beat mother anyway. Dedication should be enough, shouldn't it?_

_What else can I be expected to do? I was stupid enough to go sneaking around in the dark alleys of New York, of course I got raped. What else did I expect to happen? Drift away into a sweet sleep? It's not like people have high expectations for 'people like me'._

_I really wish I could care about it more. Sure, I feel violated and shit- but how can I worry about that when I'm worried about whether or not I'm with child?_

_I am only figuring out know that half my problem is that I'm too busy being strung up over the past. Maybe if I wasn't so busy focusing on the fact that I lost everything while that man was raping me, I could have got away. But no, I was too overwhelmed about the past to be strong enough to fight off the present._

_Worrying about the farm, mom, Vaughn, Kai, my animals, and all this shit that isn't coming back. All this stuff that I can't change, it's no use to think about it._

_I have to suck it all up and just move on. I have to do what I have to, just to get by. I'll figure the rest out while I'm going. I just can't keep dragging myself down because of shit that happened a year ago, it's the reason I'm in this mess anyway._

The same old sign was still flashing in the window, the same purple and blue neon lights flashing the word "Ronnie's"

Ronnie is the owner of the place. Her, and her husband owns it, they are very in love. Yet they enjoy screwing around on each other. Well, from what I remember anyway. But if they both don't mind it, power to 'em.

The place is as shitty looking as ever. It really seemed to have fallen apart since I left. The black paint is peeling off the siding, a window is boarded over. A stair is messing. The curtains are hauled down, like someone was hanging off them, "Chez, it looks like they missed me." I mumbled.

I kept looking at the door. But I just couldn't bring it to myself to pull it open; _this isn't what I want in life. I don't want to have a child and have to bring it here to work with me in the nights. I don't want to cover my face again forever, or to get a weave to cover my hideous hair. I don't want to spray tan, or stuff my bra until my titties get big again. I don't want to get on stage and sing to men with hard ons. _

_I want my farm back._

_But I won't, because of that cowboy Casanova._

_No one ever gets what they want._

I took a deep breath, and smacked myself hard in the face, "Fuck off Chelsea," I mumbled, "You're doing it again. You're drowning yourself in pity, but no one is going to help you but yourself. Now, you're going to open that damn door, and walk in there with your bleached head held high."

Without hesitating any longer, I listened to my personal pip talk, and I pulled the door open and stepped inside. I looked around at the black, green, pink, and purple curtains strung around. The stage was big enough for a skinny ass, singing, stripper and a few skinny ass dancers. The tables were strung around the club in random places, just like I remember. The bar is on the back wall, just like I remember.

_Everything is exactly the way it was before I left. Except one thing, Kai isn't the one standing behind the counter greeting me. _

It's another guy. Someone that is somewhat familiar to him though. He has a dark complexion with blue cat-like eyes. His dark straight hair is kept out of his face with a bandana, being worn a way that an 80's chick would wear it across his forehead.

"Take a picture," he mumbled, "It'll last longer."

I narrowed my eyes at his rude remark. "Excuse me," I snapped back, "I was just trying to figure out your sense of style."

He smirked, shaking his head. "Coming from the street rat with holey jeans and a woolen sweater."

"So?" I asked, "What's the big deal with that?"

"It's the middle of summer, darling." He muttered, "Shed some clothes, show some skin."

I chuckled, shaking my head and looking away, "Oh," I mumbled to myself, "I will be doing that very soon."

I pulled up a stool and sat down.

"What do ya want?" He asked, gesturing to all the bottles of alcohol.

"Nothing, thanks."

"What are ya? Pregnant or something?" He joked.

"Well, you never know" I joked back, but being secretly truthfully.

"Who jokes about something like that?" He muttered, "You must get around."

_Actually, asshole. I was raped._

"Whatever," I sighed, "Is Ronnie around?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, turning around and staring at me like I had 4 heads. "You? You want to speak to Ronnie?"

"Yeah," I replied cooley, "What's the problem with that?"

He shook his head, trying to act like a tough guy, "Hah, I dunno. You aren't exactly the type of girl that she shows interest in. You wouldn't even get a job at a clothes washer."

"Excuse me!" I hissed, "What do you mean, a girl like me? For your information I am probably the best thing that could happen to this washed out shit hol-"

"Calm down, crazy lady." He chuckled, "Who exactly do you think you are?"

"For YOUR information," I said as a matter-of-factly, throwing extra emphases on the word 'your', _I'll be damned if he never heard my name before_. "My name-"

"Chelsea?" I heard a voice exclaim from behind me. "One second! Let me come closer."

I turned around, flicking my dead hair over my shoulder. I could see the long orange curly haired woman approaching me. She looks more worn down and wrinkled than I remember. _She must have laid back on the Botox._

"Chelsea Davis?" she gasped again, tilting my chin towards her, "Well, I'll be!"

The guy behind the counter was just staring at me wide eyed, in shock. _What kind of reputation have I earned from this place to get that kind of reaction?_

"Chelsea Davis, the girl who just never showed up to work one night? The girl that no one knew if she was alive or dead? Chelsea Davis, too good for us?"

I kept looking into her brown eyes. _Great, since when did everyone here refer to me as Chelsea Davis. I thought I was supposed to be Baby._

"Well," I cleared my throat, trying to save myself a job "I'm alive. And by looking at me compared to you right now, there is no way in hell I'm too good for this place."

Ronnie looked me up in down, walking around in a circle like I was her pray. "What did you do to your hair?"

"Bleached it."

"Why?"

"Because I was having an identity crises."

"Hm," She thought, "Do you like it?"

"Hate it."

"Good," She circled around some more, "You need a tan desperately."

"Yeah, sure." I sighed, knowing arguing would give me a swift kick out the door.

"Take off your dreadful shirt."

I sighed, pulling the itchy woolen sweater over my bones.

"Well, we need to put some meat on your bones. A drunken man wouldn't be able to tell the difference between you and a pole. That's no good."

I nodded, "I'll eat a whole grocery store, if you need me too."

She chuckled, "Are you sure you want back in? You're not going to just skin out on us again, are you?"

"Well," I breathed, looking around the dead club, "It looks like you might need me back." I looked at her again, "Besides, I need you just as much as you need me. I'm in it for the long run." I muttered, reaching out to shake her hand. I'm not quite sure why I did it, but I just felt like it was a business thing. And maybe if I showed her that this wasn't being taken lightly, she would trust me more.

"Well," She announced, breaking her hand into mine, "You're promoted to our show stopper. Our big performance."

"What?" I let my jaw drop, "Already? Did you really need me that bad?"

"Dan," She pointed at the boy behind the counter, "And a lovely girl named Michelle." She chuckled, "That's right, we needed two people to practically get on stage and fuck- just to make up for that crazy things you used to do."

A proud stripper would have taken that as a compliment. I put my head down in shame. But I smirked, just to play it off like I was blushing.

"Dan," She turned to the boy behind the bar, "Hand me $500 from the cash please. Chelsea and I are going for a make over." She grimaced at my hair and finger nails one last time, "Actually, make it $1000."

"Sure." He muttered, looking at me. For some reason, he looked somewhat excited. Which is weird, seeing that he pretty much just got demoted. "Just let me grab my jacket an-"

"Woah, woah," Ronnie haulted him in his tracks, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh," he stammered, "I, uh," he paused again, "Just wanted to see how it turned out and stuff."

Ronnie rolled her eyes, "Stay here, mend the club. Call advertisement people, make sure posters are put around town, Le them know that Chelsea Davis is back!" She turned and grabbed me, "Chelsea, you're coming with me."

I never let her drag me, "Actually, about the whole Chelsea thing." I brought up, seeing it was irking me more than anything. "I prefer stage names, just because I don't want my real name being thrown around in such an X-Rated matter."

"Fine," She played along, "What would you rather?"

I looked around the club, for something interesting. Something sexy that stands out, but it simple as the same time. Something everyone will remember, but at the same time, not be special enough to stick out.

I caught a bowl of cherries behind the bar.

"Cherry." I suggested, "I like that."

Ronnie looked me up and down, a smiled breaking out over her face, "You know what?" She lead on, "I have a mind blowing idea for you."

With that, she dragged me out of the club on to the streets. Just like before, I belong to her again, and I'm like her Barbie doll. She can do whatever she wants to me.

**(Dan is a character from Magical Melody. FYI)**

xxxXXXxxx

"Oh, zee hair is jus awful." The French lady grimaced as she started picking through mu dried out locks. Raising one drawn on eyebrow, "Zere is no way zat I could work with such… terror."

Ronnie took a deep breath, shaking her head. "It all has to go, doesn't it?"

The lady laughed, "Oh yes, zere is no way zat we could keep zat length. It'z just inzane."

Ronnie sighed, looking my hair up and down- deep in thought. "I don't think a pixie cut would go well in my business. All my ladies have long hair for flicking."

"Oh!" The woman exclaimed, "Non, non, no! I zid not mean zat it would have to be a pixie cut. It juz can't be long like it iz now!" She started fiddling with my hair even more, still speaking but more to herself, "Zee, right now her hair iz to her tail bone. No wonzer it iz dead. We need to take it at leazt to here." She left my hair up so the ends were just grazing my shoulders. It was not quite at short as what Natalie's was; it was just a little longer.

"I haven't been that short in years," I commented, sort of effy about losing my hair. I mean, I've been growing it out for as long as I can remember, "I really like my hair long."

"Well!" She snarled at me, "If you just loved you hair zo much, you would not have bleach it with ze box zet! Never bleach ze hair with ze box! You must alwayz come to a professional!"

"Okay!" I cut her cut, not wanting to hear her go on any longer about my stupid impulses. "Just, do whatever."

The woman looked at Ronnie for her approval, Ronnie sighed, "She ruined it, we gotta fix it. Besides, that girl could blow the club right out of the water with a bald head and potato sack if she wanted."

"Ha," The woman snickered, looking at me in disgust, under estimating, "I'll believe zat when I zee it. Right now, all I can zee iz bushy eyebrowz."

I rolled my eyes, sitting still and letting her chop my hair. I almost had a heart attack when she held it in a ponytail, and snipped about 20 inches off without hesitation. But then I remembered that I was raped 3 days ago, and that getting my hair cut is only minor compared to that.

"Zo, Ronnie." The lady started, "What color are you zoing zis girl? Are we going a ztrawberry blonde? Zor a nize rich cholocate brown? I zink brown would zook excellent. But her eyez are zoo dark for it. She would have zo wear contacts."

I don't really want to wear contacts. _If there was one think that the cowboy was genuine about, I think it was my eyes. I dunno, I just really think that he did like them. Sure, he did get caught up in the acting and stuff. But the moments that really stand out to me were the moments that he was just looking at them. Like the night at the firework festival, he wasn't watching the fireworks, he was looking at my eyes. Did him and Sabrina really have everything planned out at that point?_

_I don't think Vaughn was always evil. I believe that there is some sort of feelings there- really really deep down inside._

"No, acutally, I'm doing something different for our little Cherry." Ronnie exclaimed, excitedly, "We are going bright red! I mean like, fire hydrant red. The brightest red we can muster up."

I looked in the mirror at myself. _Oh jesus, I thought that it was bad enough that I had to wear a fake weave before. But now if not even going to be a wig. It's going to be my real hair, it's not like I can just rip it out and go on._

"Ooooo! How ecziting!" The lady turned me around in my seat to face them, "Ziz is going to turn out great. I'm gonna have zo come to your show tonight juz zo zee!"

I sighed, "Wonderful. Can't wait to see you."

Honestly, I was hoping that the least amount of people would show up as possible.

*ring ring ring rin*

"Oh! My phone!" Ronnie squeeled giddily, "It must be the advertisers, I need them to make posters and advertise on the radio!" I swear that I seen money in her eyes while she announced her slogan, "Baby is back! Only she's not such a Baby anymore, She has blossomed into a Cherry- more experienced and ready to party."

_Looks like a few people might show up_

**Vaughn**

"That's garbage." I muttered at Julia, gesturing to the vase in her hand

"Vaughn! You can't just throw everything in the garbage. There is nothing wrong with it at all."

"There is." I replied, _everything is fucking wrong with it; The shape, the color, where it's placed. She wouldn't have had it; there is nothing special about it. So I'm not fucking keeping it._

"You can't throw things out, just because you don't think Chelsea would like it." Julia sighed, "This isn't her house. It's yours, and if you like something you should keep it."

I picked the awful flowered table cloth off the table, stuffing it into a bag "Well then, get rid of it all because I hate everything here."

"So," She probed, "You're keeping only things that Chelsea would like? Even though you don't?"

"Pretty much." I hissed, agitated by the shit she gives me over her.

"You're so dumb!" She accused, "Why would you do that? She's not here."

"Yeah, well," I mumbled, "She might be some day, so minds as well."

Julia let out a deep breath, "This is absolutely ridiculous"

"Everything is fucking ridiculous."

It was silent for a while, Julia picked stuff up, got my approval on it- kept it or threw it, and it went like this forever.

"You know," Julia pointed out, "You did an excellent job clearing out the field and getting it all ready. The soil looks rich again; I don't think the seeds will take long to sprout."

I nodded my head, looking out the window at my finished work. _Of course, I could barely see it now since the fucking sun is gone. It was a long and tiring day, I can't believe that she use to do it all alone. She would wake up and start in, every single day. No wonder she was so physically strong, she had no other choice. She is really the most fucking impressive thing I ever laid eyes on, all of her damn drive and all that shit._

"That's nothing compared to what she use to do out there, fucking everything." I replied. "It's fucking crazy on how she would do it everyday, for such a tiny gir-"

"UGH!" Julia snapped, "Vaughn! I don't give a fuck about Chelsea. I complimented you, not her. Typically, I'm a nice person. But when it comes to Chelsea, I will roll to the depths of hell with her."

I scowled, looking away again, _Julia just don't get it. That's all. When she comes back, Julia'll fucking understand._

_I don't get it. Before I left she was all happy-go-fucking-lucky. Now she is up tight and a real fucking busy bee. I don't get what her problem is._

"Jules," I muttered, "Whats up with ya? Yer more uptight than I remember."

She chuckled mockingly, "Oh, chez Vaughn. What is there for me to worry about?"

I shrugged, knowing she is stressed about the kid and everything. _But still, it don't give her no fuckin reason to go lashing out all the damn time._

"First off, I wake up without out my husband because-even though we are married and with child, we both have our own duties and can't make time for each other. Secondly, I walk up in the mornings wondering if mom is still breathing. Thirdly, I wonder how the hell I'm going to be able to feed this youngster. And some days there are more leaks than usual, or the well is dried out do to a drought or something."

I sighed, realizing that maybe I am being really selfish_. I'm not the only fucking person around here with damn problems. Everyone one this hell of an island is facing some kind of shit. _

"And you," Julia accused me, "Why won't you go talk to mom? She missed you, you know. You should really go and talk to her. " she added in, "Instead of avoiding her like she is the plague."

_Mirabelle looks fucking terrible. When I saw her before, I honestly thought she was dead in her wheel chair. I can't look at her like that, I have never exactly seen anyone that was so sick that they were dying- and I guess it just disturbs me._

_The fact the Chelsea grew up with it amazes me. Fuck, she can handle anything like that._

_And, Mirabelle's eyes light up when she sees me- like I'm a fucking god who is going to make everything right again._

_She's depending on me. Julia is depending on me. Whatever youngster in her belly is depending on me. The whole island is depending on me. That's an awful fucking lot of people to tend on- especially for a fuck up like me._

I felt everything get kind of warm, like the world was about to collapse on me_. What the fuck am I doing back here? Why couldn't I just ship Julia and Mirabelle where ever I was? I can handle supporting them. But a whole fucking town? Where the hell am I supposed to start with that?_

"I need to get out." I breathed heavily, standing up and heading to the door.

"Vaughn?" Julia watched me worried, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Just a little dizzy," I mumbled, "I'll be back."

I stepped outside, and noticed that the bench we built when she is still here with me- perched on top of the hill. _Just sitting there, as if nothing ever did happen. Just like she was just going to walk out of her fucking house and sit there, waiting for me to just come off the boats so she could run and fucking meet me._

_I bet she was sitting here the day that everything went down fucking hell_. I snickered to myself, in disgust. _Neither one of us expected all of that to happen in such a short amount of time. 5 minutes, it's all it took for the world to end._

_She was different that day, she didn't look herself. It's like she was fucking ready for something. The way she was all prettied up, wearing a dress. She even had her hair done. Which is crazy for her, because every time I seen her she looked like she was in a wrestling match with a damn hog._

_So why the fuck was she all dolled up? What made that day any different than any other day? She knew we would be unpacking my things all day. She wouldn't have put on a damn dress, if anything she probably wouldn't have even got dressed in the first place. _

Trying to retrace my memory of the last time I saw her. I was forced to look out the window at her while she left. I watched her run down the path, throwing her mussel shell on the ground and smashing it. I watched her cry at Lanna, and-

My eyes opened wide, when I remembered something. She handed something to Lanna, she gave her something. Lanna was the last person she spoke to before she left.

Maybe she fucking knows where she went. And maybe whatever she gave her can give me a clue to where I can find her.

I jumped from the bench, and started to run to Lannas. _I ignored the fact that everything around me was either dead or dying, I ignored the fact that I'm the one expected to bring it back to life. How can I bring something back to life if I'm dead myself?_

_The only way I can do it is if I have Chelsea. We could do it together._

_And this bubbly pop star is my only hope._

I reached her house, and I frantically knocked on the door, "Hello?" I shouted, "Lanna, open the hell up!" I kept knocking non-stop, "Open the damn door! I need to talk to yo-"

The door suddenly opened wide, I was looking down at the blonde girl. She didn't look as energized as usual though, she was tired looking. Her face is worn down; she isn't the girl that I was used to seeing.

"Hi." She mumbled, while she tried to break eye contact with me, "What are you doing back here?"

I invited myself in, according to her smugness; I don't think she would have done so unless I just acted on it. "I'm back to take over the farm."

She snickered, shutting the door behind her, "Ha, yeah. Live up to what you started."

I sighed, still well aware that Lanna is the only person who heard the story, and it was told from 'her' point of view. Of course she hates me.

"Listen, it never went the way that She thought it went. It never at all, see-"

"It don't matter anymore, Vaughn." Lanna sighed, standing next to a window and looking out at the window, "It don't matter. This is the way it all went down, you two had too big of an influence on each other's lives and look what happened. You not only ruined your own, but everyone else's." She shook her head, "Because of you two, I don't ever know whether or not Denny will come home from sea each night. Julia and Elliot are married, but they don't even see each other. Natalie is down Pierre's throat every second of the day, telling him he is useless just because the only thing he is good at is cooking. Which really isn't useful these days, seeing there is no fancy food to cook."

"Well," I argued against her, "Maybe if everyone stopped thinking about themselves here, they would get along better."

Snapping her head back at me, she snickered "Yeah? Look who's talking."

"Me?" I laughed mockingly, "I'm the one here that has to clean up the mess Mark and Sabrina left behind."

Lanna rolled her eyes, looking back out the window again.

_If I want to get anything out of her, I'm gonna have to lighten the fuck up and be a little nicer._

"Listen," I started, "I don't know what she told you, but it's probably something along the lines of me proposing to Sabrina, burning down here farm, just so I could get rid of her and take it over."

"Yeah," she muttered, "Something like that."

"Well," I tried not to growl, just knowing that it's what 'she' thinks really boils my blood. "It never went like that, at all. And I would really love you to fucking hear me out."

She kept looking out the window, but then she took and deep, surrendering breath. "Yeah, you know what?" She said, "I could really use a good story right now to get my mind off everything."

"Fine." I sat down at the kitchen table, and she did too, "I was going to ask her to marry me that day, you know? I made this really nice fucking ring, that's what I did the whole week before I came back to the island."

She glanced up at me, I had her attention.

"That ring that Chelsea seen me with was meant for her, not Sabrina. Sabrina was lucky she even got time out of my day, extremely lucky. If I just ignored her, things wouldn't have went to easily for them"

"What do you mean by that?"

"See," I started, "Mark left to find a crook that Sabrina heard of. That crook gotta special power, he can get into people's mind and making them do whatever the fuck he wants- even though their own minds are arguing against it." I shivered, "Even if you are demanding your right arm to move, you can't do it unless he lets you. It's like you're his puppet." I would have added in the fact that 'the crook' is my father, but that is a little too personal.

"They found him. When I got onto the island, she was standing in my way. I had big things on my mind, so I plowed right into her and knocked her to the ground. Of course, I thought it was my fault because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. She claimed to have hit her head, and asked me if I could help her into her house."

I chuckled at how stupid I was at the time, "I helped. Because I figured since I would be on the island for the rest of my life, I don't want a man like Regis on my case for beating his daughter around. So I helped her up, and guided her to her house. Before I knew it, I was frozen solid and I was the crooks puppet. They didn't know I had the box in my pocket, she felt it when I was forced to put my arms around her. The ring was a giant bonus for there. He lowered me to my knee, and before I knew it 'She' was behind me." I sighed, "The timing was dead on."

_It's hard to believe. But it's fucking true, and she better believe me._

"While 'she' was running down to greet me, Mark fucking started in on the farm. He must have used gasoline or something to ignite everything so friggen quickly- he burned the damn place down, not me. They planed it to give her another reason to leave the island. She had a broken heart, which made her fucking vulnerable. Killing her animals and destroying her hard work would guarantee that she would leave."

Lanna looked back up at me, confused, but for some reason I believed her. "Then, after I was released and she was long gone, I decided I had to go and find her, to set things right." I took a sharp breath of self-pity, "But I obviously didn't find her."

"I believe you," She mumbled, "You know, I do. I just thought it was so weird, for a guy like you to just break her heart like that? And I mean, I'm neighbors with Sabrina- I have never seen you with her once. You would get off the boats and walk on by. Chez, I didn't even know that you knew she existed."

I nodded, "Exactly. And now you know that I have to find her. And you're my only damn hope in that."

Lanna looked up, sort of shocked, "What? Me?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, "I seen her fucking, hand you something, and she said something to you. Right before she got on the boat."

Lanna just stared at me, her eyes bugging out of her head. _If Lanna don't fucking go along with me, then I'll never fucking find her._

"One second," she gave in, "I'll show you what she gave me." She got up, but then turned to face me, "I don't know where she went. So this is a warning, what I'm going to show you is just going to break you more, it's no help to finding her what-so-ever."

My heart felt like it was floating for the first time in a full year; _Finally, something that fucking belongs to her. Everything she owned burned to the damn ground, but I can finally have something back that belongs to her. Something that'll make me feel like she is still fucking here._

"I don't care. I just need something to keep my mind occupied," I sighed, "I need something that belongs to her."

She sighed, "Oh, this will occupy your mind, alright."

She went into a room and rustled through a box, she finally found it and she returned to the table. She laid a long black box in front of me.

"She told me to bring it back to her farm and burn it- with everything else. It was her exact words." She looked at the box, deep in thought, "I couldn't. I almost did, but I just couldn't drop it in the fire. Just because I knew that if this burned, everything of her life her would be gone." She trailed off, "I guess it's just a symbol for a little bit of hope, for her."

I pulled the box towards me, and pulled the top off.

"Fuck," I exhaled, staring down at the brightest thing that I've seen since I got on this fucking island. The bright blues mixed together was mesmerizing. My mind was frazzled with so many fucking thoughts, "This is hers?"

"Yes."

"And she was going to-" My mind raced with too many thoughts that I couldn't even fucking handle it. It was like the world was closing in on me again. Since when was I was one that got fucking panic attacks?

"Propose to you."

Those words lingered in my mind for the longest time. I gently picked the feather up between my thumb and index finger, twirling it around to catch every glimpse from it.

_That's why she was all fucking dolled up that day. She was going to ask me to marry her._

_And she must have been carrying the box with her, because she wouldn't have had the chance to get it from her burning house._

_And that's why she reacted the way she did. She expected me to be my finance, Not Sabrina._

_She was going to propose to me, I was going to propose to her. It would have been fucking perfect. But perfect don't exist for people with fucked up lives like us._

"Everything is so fucked up." I muttered, "Can I keep this?" I asked, still spinning the feather. _I really didn't want to let go of it. Holding something that 'she' could have been holding gave me the tiniest bit of fucking comfort. _

_A little bit of hope, like Lanna said._

_Who would have thought that a woman could have turned my into a fucking mush ball._

"It was meant to be yours anyway."

I nodded, glad to be finished telling Lanna everything that happened. _Opening up isn't exactly the type of thing that I'm fucking good at. I'd rather just sit down and rot. But that wouldn't get me very fucking far with my dead beat life._

Without even saying bye, I left. When was I ever the one to say "See ya" if, chances are, I'm never going to come visit her again. I got what I wanted out of her, not as much as I was fucking hoping for, but I got something to hang on too.

_The fact that Chelsea and I felt the same fucking way for each other when I arrived that morning- it's still fucking hope that she could still feel the same._

I kicked a rock down the road, _I would just love to fucking know where the hell she is right now. What the fuck is she doing this very second? Is that too much to ask for?_

**Chelsea**

"CHERRY! CHERRY! CHERRY! CHERRY! CHERRY!"

I could hear the drunks calling my name. Screaming out to me for me to come and put on my show, I could picture the quite high class men sipping patiently on wine and cocktails, waiting from me to put on a show. I can feel the jealous women sitting with their husbands, waiting to fanaticize about being me- doing what I do.

I sighed, while I applied blood red lipstick on to my lips. _My reflection isn't me. It's not Chelsea, it's not even Baby. I look more, regal, more sexy, more wild. Before, I had a twinge of innocence, with my long brown hair and bright green eyes._

_Now? I'm a fiery hot red head, with devilish black eyes. That's the word, I look like a demon. _

_Luckily, they decided against the spray tan after, and that my pale white skin made me look porcelain and delicate. I'd rather delicate than trashy._

My make-up is done mainly all blue_. I suggested it; I was hoping it would bring the blue out in my eyes- but it never. The blue in my eyes only shine through when I'm happy, I'm far from pleased right now. But, anyway, it's a quick way for me to make some money- until at least, I find out whether or not I'm prego._

"CHERRY!" Someone screamed out to me, "5 MINUTES!"

I nodded to myself, surprised that I'm already answering to the name Cherry. _I figured that it would take me a little while to get used to it, but I guess not. I guess when you know you can't avoid something, you eat and breathe it. That's why I'm such a natural at things- farming, stripping, singing, if it has to be done correctly, I'm going to do it. It's who I am; I'll master whatever is thrown in my way. _

_I was even a pretty good girlfriend. I think I had that down path. I feel like I gave that cowboy everything I had, I would spend my days waiting for him to come back. Then when he was with me, I would wish time would just stop so it could just be the two of us. _

_But that wasn't good enough. Nothing I did for the man was satisfactory, my hard work and dedication. My actions and words, my support and love. None of it was what he wanted. He just wanted that spoiled rich brat._

_I can give every man in this club what they want. I'm good enough for all of them; they would kill to be in Vaughn's place a year ago. I was never the one to crave attention from a man, but something I flowing through me right now. Something is emerging from my veins that I never felt before._

Spite, resentment, anger, grudges. It all formed together to create the need for retaliation, revenge.

_For the first time in my life, I have never wanted to get revenge on anyone so bad in my life. And the only way I can do that is to make him eat his heart out. Give other people what he had and thrown away. _

"CHERRY! YOU'RE ON!"

I stood, Looking back in the mirror once more at my outfit, all leather; tight leather shorts with my ass cheeks hanging out of each side, a tight leather bra (stuffed with a water pack, I should add), and on my feet? A pair of white cowboy boots- for my first act of revenge on that cowboy.

_Although I would roll over in my grave before I would let him see me like this, the fact that he can't have me makes me feel superior. Because, even if he was here, he would be nothing but another drunk on the floor- and I'm the highest one here, the one on the stage. The one everyone is paying to see._

I stepped up on the stage, taking my place- ready for the curtain to open. The music rumbled around me- the curtain pulled open, reveling me, center stage.

Everyone went quite. I kept my head down, and focus on the red locks tickling my cheek bones.

This isn't me anymore. I'm a brand new person, and this world don't know what hit em'.

"Ohhhhh woooaaaah" I sang into the microphone, letting natural reflexes take over again. First, I hesitated when I realized that what I am doing is real, again. And that this is the start of my old like again, everything comes around in a full circle eventually. This is exactly what I had in mind, but I'll take what I can get.

I placed my hand on my belly, wondering again if there is something in there yet.

A light shown on me, lighting up my bright red hair even more. "Ohhh woaaaah!" I let my voice boom through the little club once more. (Cowboy Casanova – Carrie Underwood)

"You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease." I threw the microphone stick on the ground, just to show my spite. Luckily, I grabbed the cordless mic before it smashed on the ground.

"You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide, And you're wondering why you can't get free" I stepped to the end of the stage, tooching my booty low to the ground  
><span>"He's like a curse, he's like a drug"<span> I slowly grinded my hips against air, while I came back into standing position  
><span>"You get addicted to his love<span>" I placed my left hand on my little waist and popped it towards the right.  
><span>"You wanna get out but he's holding you down<span>'Cause you can't live without one more touch "I walked towards the pole in the middle of the floor, grabbing a hold to it and circling around with a strut.

"He's a good time cowboy casanova  
><span>Leaning up against the record machine<span>  
><span>Looks like a cool drink of water<span>  
><span>But he's candy-coated misery<span>

I dipped the shit out of that pole, I climbed the top, and swirled down around very elegantly. Well, as elegant as it can get.

He's the devil in disguise  
><span>A snake with purple eyes<span>  
><span>And he only comes out at night<span>  
><span>Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight<span>  
><span>You better run for your life"<span>

I jumped from the pole, and started walking towards the crowd- a death stare plastered across my face. Before I knew it, I got so into the song that I didn't even realize what I was doing next.

And honestly, I don't really want to know.

I see that look on your face  
><span>You ain't hearing what I say<span>  
><span>So I'll say it again<span>  
><span>'Cause I been where you been<span>  
><span>And I know how it ends<span>  
><span>You can't get away<span>  
><span>Don't even look in his eyes<span>  
><span>He'll tell you nothing but lies<span>  
><span>And you wanna believe<span>  
><span>But you won't be deceived<span>  
><span>If you listen to me<span>  
><span>And take my advice<span>

He's a good time cowboy casanova  
><span>Leaning up against the record machine<span>  
><span>Looks like a cool drink of water<span>  
><span>But he's candy-coated misery<span>  
><span>He's the devil in disguise<span>  
><span>A snake with blue eyes<span>  
><span>And he only comes out at night<span>  
><span>Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight<span>  
><span>You better run for your life<span>

Oh you better run for your life  
><span>Oh you better run for your life<span>

The crowd cheered, they boomed. They yelled, whistled, threw money on the stage.

I couldn't help but smirk. I wish I never felt this way about something that I hate so much. But maybe, this is the only way to keep him off my mind. This is the only way to let my anger and frustration out.

I walked off the back of stage and into my dressing room.

"Sounds like someone had her heart broken" I heard a voice announce behind me. I glanced up in my mirror to see Dan looking back.

"What's it to you?" I snarled back

He chuckled, raising his hands back over his head "I'm just sayin, this isn't exactly the place to mend a broken heart."

I rolled my eyes into the mirror, What nerve he has to barge in here and start giving me boy advice. "I'm not trying to mend it. I'm trying to live with it" I snarled,

He shook his head, staring into my eyes through the mirror "You t'alk like life is so difficult." He snickered, "I worked 3 months trying to get some sort of recognition in this place. All you have to do it waltz on in, and bam" he rolled his eyes, "You get what you want."

I glared at him through the mirror,

"It seems like you're the type of girl who gets what she wants." He kept making eye contact with my through the mirror, "In this industry, anyway."

I glared back into his blue eyes, "You know my name," I snarled, "Not my story." I broke eye contact from him, reaching down for my make up brush. Deciding not to hold too big of a grudge against him, because I don't really like that guy much anyway. "You 've heard what I've done. Not what I've been through." I trailed off a little, "So, before you decide to make yourself jealous over someone like me- you should find out more information." I chuckled slightly, "Cause honey, I've had to deal with a lotta shit."

He just stared at me through the mirror still. His eyes full of different emotions.

See, _I have this special knack- I can look at someone a figure out what their deal is. I can figure out why someone is hostel or confused, sad or happy. And this boy is confused,_

I reached down and picked up my red lip stick,

"Hey" Dan mumbled, causing my hand to freeze before applying the lip stick, "I don't think the red lipstick is working for you. Try a lighter pink."

I gave him a quizzical look,

"It's less harsh." He trailed off, turning to walk out of the room, "It will clash with your hair and distract from your eyes."

I chuckled, having him only prove his point to me even more. _Dan is as straight as my old weave._

I shook my head, ignoring the fact that I figured out his little 'personal' secret. _Maybe I should be nicer to him, and befriend him. I can offer to do a gig or something together sometime- seeing I stole his job back, and he is clearly holding a grudge over that._

I looked back into the mirror at myself,

"CHERRY! 2 MINUTES!" A woman yelled to me,

I smiled, oddly. It's the first time I ever smiled at myself in this mirror. _Maybe it's because I like letting my emotion out on that stage, it's the fact that I can be as dirty and raunchy as I want- to get back at that cowboy who clearly had a problem with a woman being promiscuous._

_I'm never letting another man get back into my head. I'm never going to become emotionally dependent on anyone ever again- if you show interest in me, I'll be a friend. But if you want to walk out of my life, I'll gladly hold the door open for you. There is no fucking around with me anymore._

I scanned my blood red hair in the mirror against, while applying the light pink lipstick- _like Dan told me too, he was right, it's much more flattering._

_Besides, I think this red hair is actually starting to grow on me. And, I don't mind this outfit so much either._

**_AN: Try to picture something like Rihanna's red hair. :) _**


	53. Chapter 53

**I'm sorry again. I've just been really busy with life. I'm not back to school yet, I decided to just take the rest of the year off. If sucks because it will put me back a grade, but oh well. I can be a kid longer :P**

**My only excuse for making you all wait so long again is that; I have been playing too many video games.**

**It's legit! My doctor told me that maybe if I played old video games, It will help me get my little memory back. It makes sense really, remembering where I was and what I was doing. It's all coming back to me.**

**What inspired this chapter was finally getting to read the new chapter to Forever123's Broken, and Randomjellybeans American Honey. **

**I read them this morning, then I started writing. And 4 hours later, I have my new chapter :)**

**Thanks for the patience everybody.**

**This chapter focuses on Vaughn mostly. The next one will focus a bit more on Chelsea. I'm more confused with Chelsea right now, because I'm not 100% what she should do with her life right now. **

**Feel free to message me with what should come next for Chelsea :) :) **

**In the last chapter, Chelsea ended back in the club. And Vaughn decided to take over the farm. That was in the summer. This chapter jumps ahead to Winter.**

**2 months Later**

**Vaughn**

I chilled on the sofa, looking out the window at the swirls of snow rocking against my farm.

"Fucking winter." I mumbled, sinking into the cushions even further. My eyes scanned through the snow at all my renovations that I have completed since the summer. _The farms are finally up to standard, although they don't have "her" fancy creations rigged up so save on time- but I now have 5 cows and 5 sheep, along with 12 chickens. _

_I realized that owning a farm is tougher than "She" made it seem. It's a lot of fucking finance planning; it's a lot of work. But then again, money wasn't such an issue when she was around._

I closed my eyes, sighing with boredom. _Winter really is a fucking drag, once the animals are taken care of there really isn't much more that I could do. It makes for a decent fucking break though- it's hard trying to get our reputation up again, especially since the crops that I did harvest goes into feeding our starving town first, then there isn't usually much to sell. _

_I need to produce more crops in the upcoming spring. I need to make it worthwhile for the shipping boats to come back and forth. _

I snickered to myself, _maybe if some of the useless human beings on this island would disappear, I wouldn't have to keep their damn stomachs full, while they do nothing but complain._

"SOMEONE! HELP!"

I heard someone yell for help from the town. With that, I also heard muffled voices and slamming door .

_Good. I don't have to feel obligated to help out. I do enough around here._

"It's too late." I heard a woman announce, "He is dead."

With this, my curiosity got the best of me. _What? Someone died? Fuck, I hope my wishing didn't cause it._

I stood, walking over to the window to try and make out the figures that were hanging out around Elliot's home.

"It can't be," I mumbled to myself, "That fucker better not be dead, Julia needs him."

I shoved on my boots and ventured down quickly over the hill. The whole town was standing around the house; I quickly spotted Julia's blonde hair. To my surprise, she didn't look too traumatized by the whole ordeal. _That can only mean that her husband is still alive._

"Who died?" I asked, a little too loud.

Julia snickered, "You're an inconsiderate ass."

"It was only a question"

"Taro passed away." Chen muttered to me. He also seemed to be thrown off guard with my question. "And, I would advise you to be a little more respectful during such times. Taro has done a lot for this town."

His comment threw me off guard completely. _A little respect? What did I do to become disrespectful? _"All I did was ask a fucking question."

"Yes," Chen snapped back, "It's the context it happened with. Do you realized that the reason he died anyway started last summer when you precious girlfriend ran off?"

I screwed my face up at him, feeling like somehow my "Precious girlfriend" was getting blamed for a 85 year old man's death. _She gets the blame for everything little fucking thing around here. It's like she is an omen that was casted upon this island. Someone burns their toast? That's her fault. Someone stumps their toe? That's her fault too._

"I would love to hear how my 'Precious Girlfriend' killed this 85 year old man." I growled with frustration.

"Easy" I heard another male voice butt in. A voice that was strained to be louder and angrier than it normally is. "Grandfather is dead because of Chelsea's selfishness. She fucked off, leaving everyone to starve. She should have known that some citizens are weak and feeble. She should have known that sickness and poverty would come."

I rolled my eyes at the pink haired boy, trying to be a man. "She was selfish, huh?" I spoke loudly, "Chelsea would fucking walk through this town and pick up rocks and branches that was littered around everywhere, just because everyone else was too goddess damn lazy to pick them up. She would wake up and work in her fields until she passed out, then she was wake up in the fields because no one cared enough to go check on her."

"Why the fuck do you keep standing up for her?" Elliot snapped , "She left you behind too, you know."

"Because if I don't, no one will."

"That's because she don't deserve the time and energy" He mumbled.

With that, I snapped. "Why do you think the island went to hell the second she left? It's because none of you sorry ass losers were capable of doing her job. A whole fucking community couldn't do what she did by herself. You're all fucking pathetic, It's hard to believe that you and your sister couldn't get along long enough to plant a few potatoes. It's sickening really." I kept going, "And the way you all fucking treated her when she was here? That's even more disgusting. After a long day of work supporting all your asses- she would go to the Café just to get snickered about and taunted."

I looked at Elliot and Natalie, "And you all think I'm the one that needs to learn respect? Chelsea did a lot for this island. All your Grandfather did to help was to tell her the weather for the next day."

Elliot's eyes turned into too evil slits, "You son of a bitch." he growled as he darted towards me with his fist up.

I reacted quickly by grabbing his weak arms and grasping his wrist tightly in my arms. He scrambled to get away, but I'm a lot bigger and stronger than the little runt.

He looked up at me with eyes full of spite, but I just snickered in his face. "It's very unlikely that you could do damage to me, kid."

He pulled away, and I let him.

"Listen here, cowboy." He grumbled "You deserve a smack or two for deserting your cousin and your aunt. I had to be the man of two households and pick up your slacks while you chased your bitch around the world like a puppy dog."

I took in a sharp breath, that exhaled my fist on to Elliot's face- snapping his glasses in two and sending blood from his mouth and nose.

Elliot fell to the side of the house quickly.

"Guys!" a girl cried,

But, to my surprise, he jumped up again and tackled me.

"Stop it! Give it up!"

He didn't throw me off balance, or physically hurt me. But he did knock the fucking wind out of me. I grabbed him by the back of the throat and plied him away from my torso.

"STOP!" the girl yelled. I turned around to see very pregnant Julia starring daggers at us. The rest of the town scrambled away so they wouldn't be caught in her wrath.

Tears streamed down Julia's face while she chocked the words out, "Elliot, lay off Vaughn. He had to go and ease his mind so he could come back in peace to help us." She directed her eye to me, "And don't you ever belittle Elliot and his family, because Taro was the one who encouraged settlement on this island and if it wasn't for them, you never would have met Chelsea in the first plac-" "Argh!" she burst out with pain.

Her knees buckled beneath her. Blood and water gushed from her like a waterfall.

"My water broke!" She cried out,

"Gross." Was the only thing that could come from my mouth.

"Well," Elliot yelled at me, "Stop being such a wuss and help me carry her inside!"

I nodded, helping him take a side and we helped balance her in to a room in his house.

"Mom!" He yelled, "Nat! We need your help!"

"AHHH!" Julia yelled out, "Vaughn! Get mom! She can't miss this!"

I stood there, kind of traumatized at Natalie and Elliot started ripping off Julia's lower half. A mixture of a watery and bloody substance leaking out of her underwear when they took off her pajama pants.

I thought I would vomit.

"Gladly." I agreed, rushing out of the room quicker than I got in.

Fuck, that all escalated very fucking quickly.

I walked to the house, seeing it's the first time I got to breathe correctly in about a damn hour or so. _That was all nothing but a big commotion, I should have stayed home on the fucking sofa._

I opened the house door and went into the room where Mirabelle was stationed. She looked up at me with her dull blue eyes.

It made my stomach fall into a pit again._ Every time I look at her I feel guilty, as if I did it to her or something. But I know it's not the case._

_I guess, I just can't fucking imagine the day where we will have to bury her._

_Maybe I was too hard on Elliot. Taro was his grandfather, and his father figure._

More guilt filled my stomach._ Maybe my attitude does need adjustments._

"Hi," I stammered to Mirabelle, I kneeled down in front of her, "I don't know if you heard or not, but Taro died." She kept starring, "And I got on like a fucking ass. But it was only because they were bad mouthing Chelsea about it."

Mirabelle smiled, and she pulled up all her energy to speak "You're saying her name again."

I could feel my face heat up a little. _I did say it a couple o' times, I try to avoid it because I feel very fucking unsettled when I think of her._

"Yeah, well, it's been a while so.." I shook my head awkwardly, shoving off those thoughts of her, for now. "Taro died, but Mine and Elliot's feud set Julia into labour."

I reached around a grabbed her wheel chair, beginning to wheel her from the room "She told me to come and get you." I chuckled, "I agreed, seeing what was happening in there was pretty fucking disgusting."

She smiled, her eyes were not so dull, and they grew brighter. Y_ou can tell when she is down in the fucking dumps and when she is happy. Right now, she is happy._

_Which makes me kind of happy._

I burst Mirabelle through the door.

"VAUGHN!," Julia screamed "Is that you?"

"YUP!" I yelled back, feeling overwhelmed by the atmosphere.

"BRING MOM IN!" "ARGGGH!" "HURRY!"

"No!" I yelled back, "I don't want to see any of it!"

The door opened, it was Natalie, "Oh, Grow a set." She pulled Mirabelle into the room with her and slammed the door.

I sighed, happy that my duties were over with.

"Hey," I heard Elliot announce his presence. This time he sounded a little more frantic than angry. "Come sit over here."

I nodded, walking over sitting across from him at the kitchen table. It was extremely fucking awkward, especially when Julia was scream and swear from the room. Every time we heard he pain full yell we would both flinch.

Elliot fiddled with his damn fingers the whole time. He was extremely nervous and jittery; his face grew pale and sick.

"are you okay?" I asked, I didn't want I felt fucking obligated.

"Ugh," he sighed, "It's just, we couldn't afford proper medical care for Julia. What if something goes wrong and she-"

My stomach flipped, "Don't even fucking think like that."

He sighed, taking his broken glasses off his face and holding his head in his hands. "It's hard not to."

I nodded, for once I was trying to put myself in his position._ I think my day was fucking hectic so far? His grandfather dropped down in front of him, We got into a scrap, now his wife is in labour without a doctor._

"Listen," I gave in to my 'I don't give a fuck' attitude, "I'm sorry about earlier. I just get roiled up when people talk about Chelsea negatively. It had nothing to do with you or your family."

He nodded, "I get it, same here." He sighed, "I just got freaked out. I guess I didn't suspect that he would just get sick and leave me here alone with two families to tend on."

"Well, I wouldn't say I'll be going anywhere." I mumbled, "I can help out with Julia, Mirabelle and the baby."

"ARRRRUGGGH! FUCKING GODDESS!" Julia bellowed from the closed doors.

Elliot tensed again.

"I know I told you not to think like it, but I knows ya are" I muttered, trying to keep his mind subtle._ I'm not one for talking or getting all fucking heart to heart, but this guy needs something right now._

_And Chelsea would only expect me to talk to him. _

"If Julia… was to not make it, you have to think of a way where it could be worst."

He looked up with a sickened expression slapped upon his face, "How the hell could it get worst?"

"Well," I reminisced something that Chelsea told me one time about loved ones dying, "If she dies, she was forced to leave you." I explained, "It's not like she got up and left you because she had the choice."

He glanced up at me, and I realized that I kind of pointed this in the direction of how Chelsea left me without seeking an explanation.

"But, everything will be fine." I reassured, "If she has enough strength to swear and scream, she is strong enough to survive."

Natalie popped her head out right on cue, "Everything is going great! The baby should start coming out in a few minutes."

Elliot let out a huge breath of relief, and it was silent.

All I could hear was Lillian and Natalie hushing at Julia, telling her to breath. But Julia was swearing and screaming in pain._ I guess it would fucking suck to be giving birth this day and age without any medical help._

"I seen it, you know." Elliot mumbled.

"Seen what?" I asked, still focusing on the voices in the other room.

"What Sabrina and that man did to you. I was coming to find Chelsea to tell her about the fire, and I seen it."

I shot my eyes up at him.

"I didn't know what was going on. I just know that it was some weird voo doo stuff"

I stayed silent for a second,

"You don't have to say anything to me about it. I just thought I'd let ya know. And that I know she seen something she didn't want to see, and she left."

I looked back down at the table in front of me, eyeing the knots in the wood.

"But it was scary how she just gave up. It must take a lot to just out right leave everything behind and go."

"That's the thing," I told him what I had figured out, "She didn't have anything left to leave behind." I sighed sarcastically, "The barn thing was brilliant, on Mark and Sabrina's half. Because I know for a fact that she would have stuck around long enough to punch me in the face."

"She'll be back," He said, "I think so anyway."

"I hope so." I muttered, finished with this conversation. I'm not exactly comfortable with fucking heart-to-hearts with dweeby men.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGH!" We heard one final, ear piercing scream fill the room. Then, we heard cries from someone other than Julia.

Natalie opened the door again, and smiled, "We have a baby boy!"

Elliot jumped up on his feet and scrambled into the room.

_I wasn't in such a big rush, babies freak me the fuck out. If anything, I was dreading to walk in there._

_But I did, first I popped my head around the corner to make sure Julia was covered. Which she was, with a bundle held tightly in her arms._

"He is so handsome…" She whispered, grazing her finger along the baby's forehead. "Elliot, just look at him."

Elliot's smile light up the whole room. He also reached out and touch the baby's head. "He is so tiny."

I kind of wanted to get a peek at it. But I figured I would just wait my turn. _Besides, I wouldn't want to come off as eager about something._

"Lets name him Taro." Julia suggested, "It's only fitting. Seeing that his Great Grandfather passed away the same day he was born."

Lillian start to whimper in the corner, "It's beautiful," she chocked, "I never thought that a day that I dreaded all of my life would also be one of the best days."

"Natalie," Elliot said, "Julia and I have been discussing, and we were hoping that you would agree to be Taro's godmother."

Natalie shrugged, trying to pretend it was no big deal. But really, it was the best thing that seemed like ever happened to her. "Sure, why not?"

Julia looked up at me, "We were thinking about you too, Vaughnie. But you're already a godfather to two children."

I chuckled, "It's okay, I wouldn't want a house full of youngsters anyway."

I looked over at Mirabelle, who had a smile across her face_. But, I could tell that all the excitement was making her exhausted._

"Come over, Vaughn." Julia said, "Come and hold him."

I nodded, walking over and sitting next to Julia. She handed me the baby and I naturally and comfortably picked it up into my arms.

"Gee," Natalie was dumb folded, "It's not your first time holding a kid."

I shrugged bluntly, "I did grow up in an orphanage."

She began to turn slightly pink, "Oh. I didn't know that about you."

"I know."

I noticed after that, she kept staring at me. I just tried to ignore it.

I did focus my attention on Mirabelle again, who was staring at me with the child. "Maybe Mirabelle should hold him, before I bring her home. She looks tired."

I brought the baby over to her, and formed her arms as a cradle. I had to keep the baby up though, Mirabelle can't control her muscles, so she might drop it.

"Maybe you can bring Mirabelle to the farm with you for the night. I don't think I'll be able to go home tonight, plus I could really use Lillian's help. I have no idea how to handle a baby." Julia was mumbling on and on.

"Yeah, yeah," I agreed, still focused on Mirabelle and the baby. I feel so protective over Mirabelle, and now I feel like I should protect this child too.

After a few moments, I decided to take the baby from Mirabelles arms and hand him back to Julia.

"See you guys tomorrow." I said, just supposing that I would be welcome here again; _Which is very fucking odd on my part. _"I'm bringing Mirabelle to the house for her pills and shit, then I'll bring her up with me."

Julia kept her eyes on the baby, and never bothered to look up. "Alright. Call if you need help."

I nodded, "You too."

I rolled Mirabelle out of the room, and Natalie held the doors for me. I felt an awkward presence coming off of her, I wanted to ask what her fucking deal was, but I didn't bother.

We went to Mirabelles first, I gathered her pills and some clean clothes. _I guess I'll have to be the one to help her get dressed, it's gross but it's the least I can do for her._

I turned off all the lights, and looked around before locking the house up for the night. I brought Mirabelle home, and tucked her in my bed. She was asleep before I even turned around. _All this excitement got the best of her._

I walked over to my kitchen, and poured myself a bowl of granola and milk. I_t's kind of like oatmeal, which is a lot like porridge, which I really fucking like._

I walked back and sunk into the sofa, looking into the fire that I lit when I walked through the door._ I hate sitting here, so close to the fucking Starry Night Festival too, which is tomorrow. It pisses me off, because that's what reminds me of Chelsea the most._

I remembered that I did bring the Christmas ornaments with me. I packed them up when I moved. I got up and walked over towards the closet, and found the box labeled "Christmas shit.". I scrimmaged through them, until I found my favorite bulb- the dark sapphire blue one_. That one reminds me of Chelsea's dammed eyes. Those eyes use to turn me into fucking jelly. It's hard to believe that it will be going to 3 years next summer that I haven't seen them. 3 years ago this time, I would have never thought that I would have been able to do it without her._

_But I did do it, I did it for her. And I know that she will be back someday._

I hung it over the fireplace, and watched the reflection of the flames dance around on it. _I would say certain things remind me of her, but that's a lie. Everything fucking reminds me of her._

*knock knock knock knock*

Knocking at the door frightened me. I jumped up to answer it, wondering who would be here this hour in the damn night.

I pulled the door open, to see Natalie standing there. "Uh, hi." I greeted

She looked confused and a little bit frazzled, "Hey." She stammered.

We stood there awkwardly for a second. Until she grew restless, "Well, are you going to invite me in?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Um, I guess." I mumbled, not exactly 100% sure on what the fuck was happening.

She threw off her boots and took of her jacket, slinging it on the sofa. She then continued to sit down, as if she owned the place.

_That irked me. I was never a fan of Natalie because her use of manners are very fucking scarce. I know I'm not exactly the most mannerly person, but I would never just invite myself in._

I kept my distance, sitting on the chair so I wouldn't have to make eye contact with her. "Why are you here?"

She sighed, "I just feel like we should talk."

I raised an eyebrow. "What in the hell do we have to talk about?"

"Exactly. We don't have enough to talk about."

"And I'm fine with that." I stated,

She glared at me, "Well, I'm not."

I wanted to look over at her, but I kept starring at the Christmas bulb. _This is all getting very fucking weird. _

"I'm not sure if you noticed or not," She announced, "But I was always extremely attracted to you."

My spit stuck in my throat and I stopped breathing. _What the fuck? Is she trying to come on to me? I could feel my cheeks flush a pinkish color, and I looked at her quickly._ "Fuck, Mirabelle is here, you know." _Trying hint to her that this isn't quite the time to discuss such things._

"She's asleep. And I don't care the slightest if she does hear."

I sighed, feeling awfully confused and completely blown away from the fact that this is happening right now.

"Can I speak?" She asked,

I grunted.

"Okay, well first, I guess I always kind of liked you. But I didn't act on it because you weren't exactly popular."

I snickered out loud, _Typical._

"Anyway, I hated Chelsea because I could see that you had a thing for her. You two would somehow find each other like magnets. I would never have the opportunity to speak to you," she added in, "which always pissed me off."

"Yeah," I piped up, "I didn't acknowledge you because you're a bitch."

She smirked, "I am a bitch. And you're an asshole."

This caught me off guard. I had nothing to say.

"Of course you and Chelsea never worked out. It's the same reason Pierre and I never either. People like Chelsea and Pierre are disgustingly sweet. Butter would melt in their mouths." She shrugged, "People like us just don't get along with people like them."

I screwed up my face, still looking at the fire. "Well, I'm not an asshole all the time."

"I know. You proved that today with the baby and with Mirabelle. That's why made me even more eager to come and speak to you, before I lose my chance."

I looked over at her skeptically, "I don't want to date anyone."

"Why? Because you still think Chelsea is coming back?" She said with sarcasm, "well, she isn't. If she was going to, it would have been in her first few months when she realized she had nothing wherever the hell she is. Goddess, she could be married now for all you know."

I looked over at her,

"Chelsea left without looking back. She never hesitated; she wanted to get away from this place. She could have ended up anywhere and fell in love. Why should you waste your life waiting for her to come back when it may never happen?"

I sighed,

"I'm just saying right now," she said, "I think you deserve more than that. You're a great guy, Vaughn. And I just really think that together, you and I would be as simple as breathing."

We sat there in silence for a bit, she is letting me think. And honestly, I couldn't fucking think of anything. I didn't say a word or even slightly voice my opinion on the matter.

_Because, I'm not going to lie. Natalie and I are very fucking similar. We are both cold and idiotic. Very dense and fucking stubborn._

Natalie stood up, and I looked her up and down for a second. _She is a good looking girl, her hair is nice and her face is pretty. _

"I should head back." Natalie said, "Think about it. If you decide that you agree and you want to try it out, meet me at the Café tomorrow evening at 6. We can spend that Starry Night festival together."

With that, she walked out the door.

I stayed in the chair- completely blown away with what just happened. _Who would have ever thought that Bitchy Natalie would ever have had eyes for me? Chelsea and I worked our way into a relationship. It was expected that we would end up together in the end. It was kind of like something that someone would write a fucking story about. And it was so good that people would actually read it and get enjoyment from it. _

_But, Natalie just came out of nowhere and laid the facts out in front of me. Isn't that the type of guy I am? They type of guy who would rather be given two decisions and chose, rather than playing mind games for a year until someone made a move?_

_And what gets me more confused, is the fact that I'm comparing the two girls. And that I'm actually considering it._

"Fuck."

**Chelsea**

Luxurious- Gwen Stefani 

Working so hard every night and day  
><span>And now we get the pay back<span>  
><span>Trying so hard saving up the paper<span>  
><span>Now we get to lay back<span>  
><span>Working so hard, every night and day<span>  
><span>And now we get the pay back<span>  
><span>The pay back, the pay back<span>

Champagne kisses, hold me in your lap of luxury  
><span>I only want to fly first-class desires, you're my limousine<span>  
><span>So elegant the way we ride, our passion it just multiplies<span>  
><span>There's platinum lightning in the <span>sky  
><span>Look I'm living like a queen<span>

This kind of love is getting expensive  
><span>We know how to live, baby<span>  
><span>We're luxurious, like Egyptian cotton<span>  
><span>We're so rich in love, we're rolling in cashmere<span>  
><span>Got it in fifth gear, baby<span>  
><span>Diamonds in the rough, is looking so sparkly<span>

Dan stepped out on the stage. We figured adding in a couple male parts would spice things up.

Sugar, honey, sexy baby  
><span>When we touch it turns to<span>gold  
><span>Sensitive and delicate, kinda like a tuberose<span>  
><span>You know you are my treasure chest<span>  
><span>It's pure perfection when we kiss and<span>  
><span>You're my Mr., I'm your Miss<span>  
><span>Gonna be until we're old<span>

I started singing again. This kind of love is getting expensive  
><span>We know how to live, baby<span>  
><span>We're luxurious, like Egyptian cotton<span>

Cha-Ching,Cha-Ching,we're loaded and we're not gonna blow it  
><span>Cha-Ching,Cha-Ching,we're hooked up with the love cause we grow it<span>  
><span>Cha-Ching,Cha-Ching,we got hydroponic love and we're smokin'<span>  
><span>Cha-Ching,Cha-Ching,we burn it, you and I, we are so lit<span>

We're so rich in love, we're rolling in cashmere  
><span>Got it in fifth gear, baby<span>  
><span>Diamonds in the rough, is looking so sparkly<span>

Working so hard every night and day  
><span>And now we get the pay back<span>  
><span>Trying so hard every night and day<span>  
><span>And now we get to lay back<span>  
><span>Working so hard every night and day<span>  
><span>And now we get the pay back<span>  
><span>The pay back,the pay back<span>

I took a deep breath, looking over at Dan. Both of us singing together is like magic, we just both follow each other so well. It's great.

It almost makes me wonder what sex would be like with him. I chuckled, _To bad he's gay._

He nodded back at me- cuing me for our next song. I removed the very short sparkly gold dress I was wearing for the first performance to show off my body in the same color gold sparkly bra and panties. After all, That's what everyone in here is paying to see.

The music started, and Dan began with his part.

Wait a Minute – Pussycat Dolls

_Dan rapped off the top,_Everybody listen all over the world  
><span>I got a story 'bout my favorite girl (Wait a minute)<span>

_I cut infront of him,_Oh, my baby sexy for sure  
><span>I had to have him when he walked through the door (Wait a minute)<span>  
><em><strong><br>**__He grabbed my waist,_She was 'bout to drive me insane  
><span>She come with drama while I'm giving her chains (Wait a minute)<span>

_Then I pushed him off.,_ I'm focused but I'm losing control  
><span>He only wants me for my body and soul (Wait a minute)<span>

_He sang,_ Girl, why you do me like that?  
><span>You take all my money<span>  
><span>Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)<span>  
><span>Boy, why you tripping like that?<span>  
><span>You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)<span>

_My big part came up, I stood in the very center of the stage, paying A LOT of attention to my pole._ Minding my business, I was doing my dance  
><span>Got my attention, so I gave him a chance (Wait a minute)<span>  
><span>Did I mention he was buying a bar?<span>  
><span>Gave him my number, he was trying so hard (Wait a minute)<span>  
><span>Bought me some things I didn't want, didn't need<span>  
><span>Dropped down his jeans like I'm supposed to drop to my knees (Wait a minute)<span>  
><span>He been blowing up my phone like he know me<span>  
><span>Been leaving messages "You know what you owe me<span>" (Wait a minute)

_Dan cut in again with his voice,_ Girl, why you do me like that?  
><span>You take all my money<span>  
><span>Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)<span>  
><span>Boy, why you tripping like that?<span>  
><span>You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)<span>  
><span>Girl, why you do me like that?<span>  
><span>You take all my money<span>  
><span>Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)<span>  
><span>Boy, why you tripping like that?<span>  
><span>You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)<span>

_Then it was my turn to shine again,_ What is your problem daddy?  
><span>Slow your roll<span>  
><span>Who you think you jiving?<span>  
><span>You're disturbing my flow (Wait a minute)<span>  
><span>Why you be bugging?<span>  
><span>Like I'm some kind of hoe<span>  
><span>Got no more questions now I want you to go<span>  
><span>So break (Break)<span>

_And he stole the spotlight once again, this time I left the pole and walked towards him_. Hey, let me talk to you for a minute  
><span>Shut up...shut up<span>

I love the way you strut  
><span>Girl, you already know<span>  
><span>But, I'm feeling like you don't want me<span>  
><span>You just after my dough<span>

_I countered to his words, being as posh and independent as possible._ Baby, please, I'm fine  
><span>I'm not one of these hoes<span>  
><span>Chasing dreams not diamond rings<span>  
><span>So don't call me no more<span>  
><span>(Wait a minute)<span>

_He sang again,_ Girl, why you do me like that?  
><span>You take all my money<span>  
><span>Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)<span>  
><span>Boy, why you tripping like that?<span>  
><span>You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)<span>  
><span>Girl, why you do me like that?<span>  
><span>You take all my <span>money  
><span>Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)<span>  
><span>Boy, why you tripping like that?<span>  
><span>You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)<span>

_Then I came on, to set him straight._ See, I don't want your money  
><span>Yeah, I seen you rolling up here<span>  
><span>In your cadillac<span>  
><span>But, I don't need all that<span>  
><span>It is a nice color though<span>  
><span>(Wait a minute)<span>

What they call you, Mr. Tin man or something?  
><span>See, I don't want your cars<span>  
><span>I don't want your jewelry<span>  
><span>You can't buy this<span>

_He held out a fake necklace to me, we had to pretend it was real._

So you can keep that _I snickered about it. But to add humor, I changed my mind._

Wait a minute...  
><span>Uh yeah, you can give me that back.<span>

The lights shut off on the stage, that means we get our break.

"Good job, slut." Dan complemented.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Shut up, I'm not a slut."

He laughed, while I sat in my make up chair to touch up my lipstick. "Yeah?" He said, "How many guys did you kiss last night?"

I looked into my mirror at myself, my hair was as red as ever, still nice and short. Tonight I have it curled a little, _I really like it_. "Hmmm," I thought, "Well, there was thay guy with the blonde hair."

"1" he joked,

"He wasn't fun," I teased, "But there was another one with really nice arms."

"2"

"And another with a really nice facial hair. It's hard to come across those."

"That's 3"

"I think there was one more." I pondered, trying to remember the final guy, "Um, he had curly brown hair I think."

"So you kissed 4 guys last night." He asked, trying to see if I was finished.

I swirled around in my chair very teasingly, "Yes, Are you jealous?"

He laughed, "Only of the lucky lad that you brought home."

I frowned at this, no longer finding it funny. "Dan, you know me."

"I know, I know." He muttered, pouring himself a glass of water, "No screwing."

"Exactly." I agreed, looking back into the mirror.

_I'm not sure why I enjoy meeting guys and making out with them. Vaughn is the reason I do it, I think. The feeling I would get whenever he kissed me was electrifying, it's like my knees would give out and my brain would start floating in my skull._

_I'm looking for the feeling again. I need to feel it again, that's why I end up kissing so many guys in one night. I get bored after 2 minutes of kissing, because I debate whether or not that feeling is there._

_The feeling never is there._

_So I just leave them, without saying anything._

_It's not working for me. But I still get an adrenaline rush from it._

"When's the last time you had sex, anyway?" Dan asked, just because he gets a kick out of it.

"2 summers ago," I said, "Unless you count the time I was raped.

He shook his head, "You're sick."

"You're the one that's sick," I pointed out, "You won't even come out of the closet."

"Chelsea!" He exclaimed, looking around frantically, "Shhhhh, you'll ruin my rep."

I rolled my eyes, "Everyone knows. Only a gay man can get on stage with me and not get turned on."

"Give it up."

I laughed, laying off him.

_I like Dan, he don't take the things I do seriously. He knows about Vaughn, and he just makes a joke out of it. That's what I really need, you know? Just to laugh about the fact that the idiot ripped my heart out and stomped on it. That way, I can forget how serious it was, and how shitty I felt._

"Here is your Santa Suit, Cherry." The costume girl handed me the outfit. It was the stereotypical Santa girl outfit, with the little see-through dress and the white fluffy cotton boarding it.

"Cute," I mumbled. I hate everything to do with Christmas. Once again, Vaughn is the culprit behind that. _The fucker, that's the time of the year that he let out his true feelings to me. That's the first time we kissed, and it's also the first time I felt that electric shock. _

_It was perfect. It was probably my favorite day in my life, I felt like I was wanted to once in my life- like a gap was being felt. Everything was falling into place for me then- little did I know that it was all fake._

_Do I regret kissing him? _

_No, never. He is something I would never take back. No matter how phony it was, I like to pretend that it was real. To me, it was. He can think whatever he wants of it._

_Of course, him and Sabrina are probably living happily ever after._

"What a way to be spending Christmas Eve." Dan muttered, being serious now.

"I don't want to hear any complaints out of you," I threatened him, "Your family wanted you do go with them for the week, and you turned them down." I shook my head, _he is so stubborn sometimes. I would kill to spend Christmas with my mother._

"Ugh, not again." He complained, "They don't get it! They just belittle and lecture me whenever I'm around. It's better off that I just say I have to work and to keep my distance."

I shook my head, "I know, but you just have to stand up for yourself and tell them straight up that your gay."

He chuckled sarcastically,

"Just a thought," I added, "They might back off."

"Yeah, or abandon me all together."

I glared at him,

"Just a thought!" He mimicked me in a high pitch annoying voice that really didn't sound like me.

I rolled my eyes, looking back into the mirror. I applied more white eye shadow on my eyes. Something Dan suggested that I do. Seeing my eyes are 'creepily black'- his words, I should use white to brighten them. It looks decent. And it matches my outfit for this evening.

"Seriously though," I began, "I don't want to go home tonight and drown in my sorrowful, romantic past. Can we please do something?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I just-"

"We can go to a gay bar, if you accompany me to a Sports bar." I suggested, knowing that he wouldn't turn it down.

He looked around again. _He is so uncomfortable with his sexuality, he is very masculine, and he has a few gay traits, just enough for me to figure it out_. "Chelsea, shhh." He also added, "I don't know if I want to watch you seek out cute guys all night. Besides, they are all starting to look the same anyway."

I exhaled, knowing that he was telling the truth. But I denied it anyway, "They are not."

"Yes." He said, "They are all fairly tall, with very defined jaws. They are usually wearing all black, and although their hair styles are different, they all have very similar facial features."

I frowned,

"You are looking for guys that looks like the scumbag cowboy." He announced.

"Yeah?" I decided to stop lying, because we can read each other like a book anyway, "So what? It gives me ease, I don't really care."

He shrugged, "Why can't we just stay in and watch some corny Christmas movies, and eat some food."

I sighed, knowing that my mind wouldn't be focused on Christmas movies at all. My mind will be going back to and fourth to him, and how big of a jack ass he is. Especially this time of year, everything Christmas reminds me of Vaughn.

"Fine, sounds wonderful." I lied,

xxXXxx

I stepped onto the stage again, and looked out at the audience. Or should I say, looked out at the empt chairs. _Everyone has left, due to the raging snow storm outdoors. Why would they stay anyway? Most people have families at home, even the scummiest idiots have enough sense to spend the night with their wives and kids_

One guy caught my attention in the back though, he was probably around my age and he was sitting alone. _Maybe his Christmas is going to be crap, just like mine._

I was half considering walking off the stage and just going home, but I could at least sing the poor guy a song. Maybe it would cheer up his holiday.

Music started, and I began to sing. I didn't do anything sexy, I just stood there the whole time and sang to him.

December- Nora Jones

December, come to me  
><span>I hope I can see<span>  
><span>You're not just in dreams<span>

I will let you be  
><span>Why can't you believe<span>  
><span>How much you really mean?<span>

December, won't you come  
><span>Back with snow, even sun?<span>  
><span>Don't say that it's done<span>

I will carry you home  
><span>Take you from the loneliest place<span>  
><span>You have known<span>

I will carry you home  
><span>Take me from the loneliest place<span>  
><span>I have known<span>

I looked at him for one second, than turned away and walked off the stage.

"Vaughn has never heard me sing before." I said to Dan, as soon as I got off.

"What?"

"That song. It reminded me of Vaughn" I mumbled, taking off my Santa suit and putting on my track pants and a sweater. "I wish I could have sung it to him."

He zipped up his own jacket, and threw on a hat. "Why didn't you sing for him?"

"It's all stupid, really." I answered, not quite in the mood to explain the whole promise to Kai thing.

"Whatever," Dan said, "He don't deserve to hear you sing, anyway." He grabbed my arm, "Let's blow this joint, before the snow gets too hectic."

We went out through the back door. Usually that's what I do, just so I don't have any awkward encounters with men after my shows. _Ever since I got raped, I'm a little sketchy about older men. I'm surprised I wasn't traumatized over the experience, I guess I just needed something like that to happen to teach me that I had to get some sort of a grasp on my life._

_Then, there was that baby scare; which is very obvious that it was a false alarm. After I heard I wasn't pregnant, I started thinking of myself again. I realized that just because I'm in the clear don't mean I should quit my undesired job. I decided to keep it, and get myself back on my feet. Besides, it isn't so bad this time around. Especially because of Dan; Kai was great, but being obligated to have sex with him was a drag. It's much more natural with Dan, and I can treat him like one of the girls and he loves it._

_Plus, the money is as good as ever. I have an apartment rented, and I can afford healthy food. That's always a bonus to stick with it._

We walked into my apartment, and blasted the heat.

"Jesus, it's freezing outside." Dan shivered as he clapped his boots together, letting the snow fall off.

"I know." I agreed, "Go get some blankets. We will make a nest on the sofa to stay for the rest of the night."

We went our separate ways, I got chips and dip from the kitchen. He got blankets and Pillows from my room. We flicked through the TV channels until we found some cheesy ass Christmas movie.

We watched it in and out, but we mostly just talked.

"Do you think you will be at the club forever?" I asked Dan,

He shook his head, "Nah. I want to go back to school for an auto tone technician. Or like; something to do with cars."

I snickered, trying to imagine Dan covered in grease at a dirty garage, "Like, A mechanic?"

"God no," He laughed too, "Someone who does modifications and body kits. Making cars look cooler."

I thought about it for a second. _Dan is a pretty flashy guy, he likes doing manly things but with a hint of feminism. Giving cars make overs sounds like the perfect thing for him to do._ "I can see you doing that."

"Yeah," he agreed, "Same here, I just need to save up the money."

We absent mindedly watched the movie again, until he asked. "What about you?"

I thought about it for a second, "I'm not sure. I would have to do Upgrading education in order to get my grade 12 diploma. Then I could get a career." I added in, "With your grade 12, you are already further ahead of me, if that makes you feel any better."

"I guess that's a little reassuring." He chuckled, "But I don't want you to be stuck there forever like Ronnie. You would never meet anybody."

"I don't want to meet anyone." I told him, "That's the last thing on my mind, for the rest of my life."

"Don't be ridiculous, Chelsea. Someday you will find someone and fall in love again."

"I'm not even going to bother trying." I snapped back, "Because I don't want to fall dependent on some idiotic man who can have total control over all of my emotions."

"Whatever." He said.

All I could think about then was how Vaughn made me feel when I saw him propose to Sabrina_. It was scary on how much his influence over me could make me snap to fast. He made me go insane. Whatever I did after that was not my doing, it was my inner demon coming out. Screaming at Elliot, and pushing poor Julia down to the ground. I shouldn't have done that, they were only trying to help me._

_Then I ran off- I never even apologised to her, or even tried to talk to her before I left. She probably thinks I hate her. But I don't hate Juels, It's Vaughn that I have the grudge against.._

"Dan, have you ever done something to a friend that you never apologised for?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't call them my friends now." He replied.

I took a deep breath. "Before I left the island two years ago, I slammed one of my only friends into the ground before I stomped off and left. I never said bye or anything."

"Did she do anything to piss you off?"

"No. she was just being logical and I didn't want to hear it." I mumbled, feeling extremely guilty.

"Well, if you're that sorry about it, call her."

"I never thought of that." I said,

_Should I call Julia? What would she say to me after all these years? What would she tell me? If I were to call her, I would tell her not to talk about Vaughn. I would just want to know how she and Mirabelle are doing. I also wouldn't tell her where I am or what I'm doing, mainly because it's degrading on my part. _

"I do remember their phone number." I added,

"Well," he encouraged me, "Just call her!"

**Vaughn**

"Vaughn!" Julia called out, "Can you come and take the baby?"

I sighed, looking in the mirror at myself. I wouldn't call myself excited for this fucking 'date' with Natalie, seeing I'm dressed as shitty as I would any other day.

"Vaughn! Hurry up, I got to help mom to bed!"

I walked down the hall and took Taro from Julia's arms. She looked me up and down and snickered, "Seriously? You're seriously going through with Natalie's crazy idea?"

I shrugged, "I have nothing else interesting going on in my life. Besides, you were theone pushing me to move on."

"Yeah, but not with the biggest bitch around." She rolled her eyes, "Don't date her if you don't love her. That's just being an idiot."

*RING RING RING RING*

The phone started ringing.

"Hey! Someone is calling us." I called out

Julia peeked her head around the wall, "I wonder who that could be?"

I shrugged, whipping the dust off of it before I picked it up. _This phone use to be off the hook when the island was booming, now it's just a cheap bill we have to pay._

Taro started freaking out by the loud ringing, while he began snotting and balling on the top of his lungs.

I tried to pick him up closer to me, but I just ended up knocking the phone off the hook and it fell to the floor.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed as I bent over to pick the phone up. Taro kept going nuts, "How do I shut him the fuck up?"

"I don't know! You figure it out!"

"Fuck, I'm new to this damn baby shit." I yelled back, "Besides, someone is on the phone!

"Well, just tell them to hold on a sec and that you are busy with a baby!"

I put the receiver to my ear, "Uh, one second I havea fucking baby in my arms freaking the hell out."

I brought the baby is laid it in its crib with a bottle. It finally shut up.

"I'm never having kids." I muttered to Julia.

I walked back over to the phone and picked it up from the counter, "Hi, I'm back."

There was just dial tone, whoever called hung up.

"They hung up, Julia." I let her know.

"Oh well, if it was important they'll call back. It might have just been Natalie or something, looking for her hot date."

"Fuck off." I growled, as I walked out the door.

**Chelsea**

"UGH!" I screamed, throwing the phone on the floor, "That IDIOT!"

"Why?" Dan looked startled, "what happened?"

"I called, and HE picked up the phone with a baby in the back round crying. He was all "One sec, I got a baby in my arms freaking out.""

"Vaughn answered the phone?" Dan asked again

"YES!" I freaked out, "And he has a fucking baby now, apparently."

Dan shrugged, "Maybe it wasn't him who picked up. Maybe it was someone else."

I shook my head, "Only he has that dreamy southern accent, and a mouth as dirty as a sailor." I frowned, realizing how much I missed that voice.

Dan sighed, "Well, he obviously moved on with his life, maybe it's time for you to move on with yours. Don't hold your life up just because of your thoughts on him."

I laughed, knowing that I'll never be able to move on from that asshole. _Besides, I'm satisfied with kissing random guys from the rest of my life, that's all I need._

_He can have his perfect little farm life, his rich wife, and his no doubly perfect little kids with their flawless silver hair and sparkly purple eyes._

_Because I don't want any part of it, anyway._

Which was the biggest lie I ever told myself, and I knew that.

**Please Review! And message me with what everyone would like for Chelsea to do next :) **


	54. Chapter 54: New Year's Eve

**I'e been having more health issues and shit. So I'm really trying to get this story clued up asap**

**Sorry guys, if things feel a bit rushed for now on end. I just can't keep putting it off and making it wait**

**If I don't finish it, I'll feel like I can't accomplish anything. So I got to do it now before anything else comes up in my life.**

**I write a chapter for EVERY WEEK Vaughn came to the stinking island. It's ridiculous really, and it's time to get stuff moving.**

**The next chapter will be just like this. Only it will be for the full season of Spring. Then the next will be for the full season of summer.**

**Then it will take 2-3 more chapters until the story is done. So I'm talking like, 5 chapters.**

**And maybe an epilogue, if my health agrees. I do have one planned, but it's really long.**

**Sorry if I'm letting anyone down. I'm still going to include shit that's going on in their life. Spring will be pretty shitty and uneventful in the Club and on the Farm. But I promise Summer will be much more interesting. It will be the same, just not as dragged out.**

**I mean, seriously. This is my 54th chapter, it's been going on for far to long. I re-read the whole story and I'm realizing now that I am displeased with it all and I can't wait to get it over with :(**

**Sorry for being a party pooper, but I just got so much going on in my real like- and I need to direct my full attention to that. but this will be finished, quickly.**

**Chapter 54: New Year's Eve**

**Vaughn**

_Winter 31_

I stared out the window, watching the sun slowing come closer to us. _Or, are we getting closer to the sun?_

I shook my head, knocking the stupid thoughts out of my head. _Either way, winter is on its way out. And spring is coming in fucking fast. I have so much to do, and so little time. It's my opportunity to start off fresh again, and try to do something with this shit hole. If I don't, not a damn soul is gonna._

Taking a very deep breath, and letting out a harder sigh- I turned around and to throw the dinnerware on the table.

_Dinnerware for one person, might I add. Natalie never exactly fucking worked out, that was a bomb. I'm not quite sure what the hell I expected out of it anyway, it's not like I was going to be sharing the evening with an intellectual and friendly human being. She is, for lack of better words, a fucking bitch. _

I grabbed the steaming pot of kraft dinner, and poured some cheese into the noodle. It's not exactly gourmet, but feeding myself is the last thing on my goddess damn mind.

Anyway, back to the bitch. We met at the diner, where she proceeded to bash and complain to Nick about the lack of food on his menu. Then, she made a complaint about how long the man was taking to prepare the meal. After that, she complained about how whiney her mother is after Taro passed. Then, she decided to offend me when she pointed out the milk, which was absolutely fucking phenomenal, tasted like cow shit. She didn't have anything interesting to say the whole night, just gabbed about how much of a whimp Lanna is, and spoke terrible things about Julia.

I didn't fucking listen to most of it. Until she asked if I heard from Chelsea recently, which I replied "No, I have no idea where she is- but if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here with you."

Her face then turned the same color as her hair, her eyes grew wild- that's when stuff went even worst.

_She was right about one thing, we are a lot alike. Perhaps too much- the only difference is I don't like shit like that bother me._

_So, that didn't exactly work out. Like I said, I don't know what I though going into it. I should have none it was a fucking stupid idea, it's not like Natalie is my type at all. I don't even have a type anymore, I'm just destined to be a-fucking-lone for the rest of my existence. To just rot away slaving my ass over this farm, that was left behind by the only possible person that could have stuck around with me for a pretty long time._

_But no, she's long gone. Doing goddess knows what; so now I'm here hanging out on New Year Eve, ringing it in by myself. I could go down to Mirabelle's with Her, Julia, Elliot, and the youngster- but nah, the kid is too fucking loud._

**Chelsea**

_Winter 31_

I strutted onto the stage; of course I have no better way to ring in the new year. Not that I'm particularly looking forward to it or anything.

I looked up to make sure Danny was standing across from me. He is still featured in my songs, usually just rapping in the background to add more dimension to the songs. _Of course, this club can afford stuff like that now. It's pretty wild how high class this place is coming, it's so classy that I can't show nipple now. I'm pleased with that; it's just annoying though- because I have to be taped perfectly into my outfits. God forbid a wardrobe malfunction._

Upgrade U - Beyonce

Danny: Hehehe Yeah C,  
>Talk your shit heheh (partner let me upgrade you)<br>How you're gonna upgrade me?  
>What's higher than number one<br>you know I used to beat that block  
>Now I be's the block (partner let me upgrade you)<p>

Chelsea: I hear you be the block  
>But I'm the lights that keep the streets on<br>Notice you the type that like to keep them on a  
>Leash though<br>I'm known to walk alone  
>But I'm alone for a reason<br>Sending me a drink ain't appeasing  
>Believe me<br>Come harder this won't be easy  
>Don't doubt yourself trust me you need me<br>This ain't a shoulder with a chip or an ego  
>But what you think they all mad at me for<p>

You need a real woman in your life  
>That's a good look<br>Taking care, home is still fly  
>That's a good look<br>I'm gonna help you build up your account  
>Thats a good look<br>Better yet a hood look,  
>Ladies thats a good look<br>When you're in them big meetings for the mills  
>Thats a good look<br>It take me just to compliment the deal  
>Thats a good look<br>Anything you cop I'll split the bill  
>That's a good look<br>Better yet a hood look  
>Believe me<br>Ladies that's a good look

Partner let me upgrade you  
>Audemars Piguet you<br>Switch your neck ties to purple labels  
>Upgrade you<br>I can (up), can I (up)  
>Lemme upgrade you<br>Partner let me upgrade you  
>Partner let me upgrade you<br>Flip a new page  
>Introduce you to some new things &amp;<br>Upgrade you  
>I can (up),<br>Can I (up), let me  
>Upgrade you<br>(partner let me upgrade you)

Clapping filled through the dark room, I didn't smile. Usually applause makes one smile, but I don't. _Not because I won't, it's because I can't. Smiling is not considered sexy here; I'm told not to do it on stage. Not unless I'm making flirtatious eye contact with someone, of course. _

_Other than that, I'm told to keep my face 'strong and sexy' for I am an independent woman made for men to chase. _

I'm nervous about the next song- because I'm be using a new prop. A curtain behind me rose into the air, revealing the glitzy object. It's something Ronnie made an investment in, and of course, it would be just as flashy and glamorous as she. Since its new year's, she found it fitting to introduce this giant glass martini glass. It's the size of a miniature plastic wading pool, only it's about 12 feet off the ground and filled with bubbles.

Pink bubbles.

I snickered, as the next song started. I grabbed the stem of the glass, and began to work my way up the pole. _Of course, a ladder would be much too simple. No man or lesbian would pay their way into a strip club (if that's what I should still call it) to watch the lead performer climb up and ladder into a pool of bubbles. They want me to grind that pole._

_And, I'm going to give those horny fuckers exactly what they came here for._

Luxurious – Gwen Stefani

I climbed my way to the top, and submerged into the bubbles. Bubbles overflowed from the glass from my sudden weight, splashing over the rim.

I let the French words escape my lips, making sure to make eyecontact with about every man in the audience. I'm still finding it difficult and awkward to look at women that way, but whatever. _C'est pas possible cet amour, c'est incroyable.__  
><em>_Tu me fais transpirer, c'est parfait.)_ Don't ask me what that meant, I have no idea. I was just told to do it.

_Working so hard every night and day__  
><em>_And now we get the pay back__  
><em>_Trying so hard saving up the paper__  
><em>_Now we get to lay back_

I smothered the bubbles up around my body and breast, letting myself then unclip my bra I was wearing. Although I can't show nibble, I can cover them with bubbles. If that makes any since to ya.

_Champagne kisses hold me in your lap of luxury__  
><em>_I only want to fly first class desires, you're my limousine__  
><em>_So elegant the way we ride, our passion it just multiplies__  
><em>_There's platinum lightning in the sky__  
><em>_Look I'm livin' like a queen_

I led onto my back in the bubble, putting one leg in the sky while stroking it with my fingers from the toe right to my hip. They love that kind of thing.

_This kind of love is getting expensive__  
><em>_We know how to live baby__  
><em>_We're luxurious like Egyptian cotton__  
><em>_We're so rich in love we're rollin' in cashmere__  
><em>_Got it in fifth gear baby__  
><em>_Diamond in the rough is looking so sparkly_

With that, I let my thumbs get caught in the waist line of my panties- Sliding them very seductively over my legs. I twirled the underwear around on my finger until it flew off and landed somewhere, not quite sure where though.

Champagne kisses hold me in your lap of luxury  
>I only want to fly first class desires, you're my limousine<br>So elegant the way we ride, our passion it just multiplies  
>There's platinum lightning in the sky<br>Look I'm livin' like a queen

Working so hard every night and day  
>And now we get the pay back<br>Trying so hard saving up the paper  
>Now we get to lay back<p>

(Tu est si jolie c'est pas possible. C'est jamais assez... c'est jamais assez.  
>Tu me fais plein. Toutes les choses tu me fais sentir, c'est parfait.<br>Je suis bien avec toi... je suis bien.

The curtain began to lower, as I still mumbled French nonsense to the audience. "Seriously, who the hell spends their New Year's Eve at a strip club?"

"Oh, Cherry." I heard Ronnie rushing to the stage, "This is not a strip club anymore. This is," She pondered for a second, "This is more of a Gentleman Club."

"Yeah?" I snickered, "Well, explain why there are just as much dykes and lipstick-lesbians here."

She completely ignored my comments, and continued to condemn me on my excellent bubble bath performance. "Cherry, you were just outstanding. That Martini Glass is going to be a success." She then trailed off, "Maybe every Sunday night, we can have a Martini night. Martinis 2 for 1, and you will perform in the glass the whole night."

I could see money signs in her eyes. And I could also feel how future wrinkly skin from soaking in water for too long.

"Hey!" Danny intruded, "Sunday nights are lady nights, what will happen to my performances?"

Ronnie rolled her eyes while walking away dramatically "Oh, please. More girls show up to watch Chelsea than they do you, Daniel."

He shook his head, with a smirk plastered across his face. "It's true, you know."

I laughed, as I let myself slide down the glass pole. "Only because you reek of gay."

"Whatever." Danny mumbled, "Get your shit, I'm ready to get the hell out of here."

I nodded in agreement, still stark naked. Not really caring, everyone back stage have seen my body. It's natural for me to talk to anyone naked as it would be if I was in a snow suit.

"Your ass is getting bigger." Danny pointed out,

"About time I started to fill out again." I joked, "Hopefully I bring in more tips."

I threw on a pair of track pants and my hoodie. I followed Danny out to his car and jumped aboard. We live together now; he got kicked out of his group house for inviting guys over and being too loud. He had nowhere to stay, and I was sick of taking the metro bus to work every night.

The only people who take the bus are pedophiles, hobos, hookers, and drunks. I sure I fit in there somewhere, but I pretend that I don't.

_But anyway, I wanted rides to and from work. And danny needed somewhere to stay. It's like the perfect match made in heaven. Only he's gay and I'm mentally ill._

"Happy New Year, by the way."

I smirked, looking at the clock that read 3:00 am. "Thanks, you too."

"What's your resolution?" he proceeded to ask me,

"I have never made one before."

"Seriously, Chelsea?" he did act surprised, "I thought everyone did that."

"There's no point," I stated, "No one every keeps their resolution, so I don't make them."

"That's only because they set their goals too high" he said, "or they are too lazy to work for them."

"Yeah." I closed off the uninteresting conversation.

"Mine is: I want to get another part time, just singing. I don't care where, just a gig with my guitar." He paused for a second, "That's realistic enough"

I nodded, "You should." He always says out he hates the music he is expected to sing at the club. _He is more of a cute guy with a guitar. Not a gangster with pants down over his ass._

"How about you?" he probed me again, "What's something you want to have more of in your life?"

"Animals." I replied without any thought, "I mean, I went from filling two barns, to nothing."

"Too bad the apartment doesn't allow pets."

I sighed, already in defeat over my only possible resolution. "I know."

Dan slowed down to a red light, "That don't mean you can't be around them though." He said, "Why don't you start volunteering at an Animal Adoption Centre?" he then smirked, "You know what it's like to be abandoned. You can help give the animals a second chance, like Ronnie did for you."

I rolled my eyes, finding a joke in the situation, "I would never color a cat red, and tell it to show the Tom cats her titties."

He shook his head, "I swear, your negativity is coming out." He then got snide with me, "Ever since you made that stupid phone call to the island."

"Don't even" I growled through my teeth, "I honest to god had that forgot about."

"Yeah, it don't surprise me." He said, "The past two years you have gotten dumped, ran away, homeless, raped, came back to stripping, chopped your hair off and went red, kissed 28 males completely sober, heard your ex-cowboy has a youngster" he took a breath, "You try to act like you haven't even gotten knocked down once."

"That's because I'm fine, Captain Obvious" I pointed out, _But am I really 'fine'?_

"For fuck sakes, Chelsea." He mumbled with defeat, "You were fucking raped, and you don't even care."

"Rape isn't awful." I let out, "It was fast and east. It's how I was brought into this world. What more can I expect from life." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

He didn't say anything. But I can tell by the look on his face that he was worried.

_Maybe he should be, I don't blame him. I'm a fucking mess, and I'm not sure what I'm doing with myself. But as long as I have a roof over my head and food in my stomach, I don't give a fuck anymore._

_Besides, maybe volunteering might bring some warmth to my freezing cold heart._


	55. Spring

**I never kept anyone waiting too long :) Only 3 chapters until the end!**

**Please review, everyone :) It makes me feel more obligated to finish it up**

**I want to hear what everyone thinks is going to happen :3 :3 :3 **

**btw, I own none of these chapters and stuff. And mostly everything in this chapter is made up anyway. **

**Vaughn**

"Here," I kept my face down, but only because I find it fucking awkward giving people money. Especially when I know they are going to put up a damn fight over it. "Here is $2000 dollars."

Julia's mouth fell open, was she scanned me up and down. "What? Why?"

I shrugged, knowing she is going through a hard time with her kid, Taro. _It's tough, and the only job bringing any real money in on this shit hole and my farm._ "You need it, don't deny it."

She sighed, turning around and looking down at her baby in it's crib, "I do, but I'm not taking your money Vaughn." She was putting a barrier around her emotions, "You earned that, and I never. Go and buy more seeds or something."

"Hah," I snickered, "I don't want to see no more fucking seeds until Summer. I think I gave myself quite the work load this spring."

"Yeah, I know." Julia sighed, "You're ridiculous."

"Not ridiculous." I stated, "Realistic- It had to be done, to get this fuckin place back on its feet fast."

"Believe me, Vaughnie. That amount of money you brought in only 2 weeks is absolutely insane. Not realistic."

I tightened my fist, clutching the money. _I want her to have it, I want to help her out. She and Mirabelle have done so fucking much for me in the past, it's really the very least that I can do for her._

"Listen to me." I pushed myself upon her opinions, "You got me back on this damn island. You put a stop to my wandering nonsense and got me to just come home. If it weren't for you, this fucking money wouldn't even be in my hands."

She quit making eye contact with me and looked down at her feet,

"Take it, Jules." I demanded, "I don't care what you do with it. But you deserve it for all the shit you have been doing here on your own." I looked down at my feet for a second, "You're like a fucking super mom."

I grabbed her hand and put the bills there, closing her fingers over it.

"No arguments." With that, I turned on my heels to walk out of the room

"Vaughn," She called back, "You're not half as terrible as you think you are. Don't be so hard on yourself."

I shrugged, and continued out the door.

_Do I think I'm terrible? _

_Well, I used to think that. I thought I was the fucking spit of a devil, the way I didn't care about anything. The way I didn't want to notice things, or pick up on other people's damn emotions. I didn't care what the fuck happened to me or what I did, as long as I had money._

_But, I'm not like that anymore. It all changed after Chelsea came along, she showed me how to become compassionate and take the time out of my goddess damn day to acknowledge something other than myself. _

_Money doesn't mean a fucking roll of beans to me now. Even though, I have now learned how important it truly is, and how it is critical to keep this island running. But at the same time, I have seen what it's like to not have money. I realized that not having money brings families together, Julia's and Elliot's bond is stronger than ever. It's because they have to work together and make it fucking happen._

_That's why I'm determined to work myself to the goddess damn bones to get some money in for this place. Lanna, Denny, Pierre, Elliot, Chen, Gannon, Charlie, Natalie, Julia, Mirabelle, Felicia, Baby Taro, Nick- they all need someone to fucking, pick up the slack and get this place going again. And I'm their man, I can get it done._

_The only way I think like that is because of Chelsea. _

_I don't know where she is, or what she is doing. I just genuinely hope that she is still as optimistic and full of life as she was when she lived here._

**Chelsea**

"Oh, god damn it, Ronnie" I complained, "What do you mean, we won't have our pay checks until Sunday?"

"There was just a little hold up at the banks. They had to change our daily limits, so it has stuff held up-"

"What kind of business do you run?" I spit at her, "What kind of employee let's their checks bounce?"

Ronnie shook her head, "Jesus Christ, Chelsea. Chill out." She said, "It never bounced. There is plently of money in the account. It's just on hold until they upgrade the limits. This is a good thing, it means the company is allowed to hold more money. It's only 2 more days."

I rolled my eyes, spinning around in my chair to gaze as myself in the mirror. "Whatever. I wanted it tonight."

"Why?" She asked, "What's so important?"

_Honestly? I wanted to buy a damn I phone 5. I know I don't have much use for it, I don't have anyone to call or text. I just really want to play those games when I'm waiting around bored. I have nothing better to do with my time, I minds as well just waste it away with stupid things like fruit ninja._

"Forget about it." I mumbled, shoeing her off, "And send in my make up people, please."

"What?" She questioned, "You don't have make up people."

I looked in the mirror at the mess on my face. The eye makeup from last night was water proof, since I could not wash it off, it decided to just melt onto my eyes lids. "Well, send in someone. I'm not taking this junk off my face myself."

She sighed while she walked out of the room, "You, there! With the black pixie cut." She snapped at a young girl back stage, she is a dancer or something. "Go over and help Princess take off her make up."

The pixie girl jumped up and scurried over, beginning to drench cotton balls in make up remover and began dabbing it over my face.

"Do you see that on your shoulder?" the pixie asked, pointing to a red rash like sore that I have seemed to have gotten.

I nodded, not surprised by it. _Ever since I started volunteering at the animal shelter, it seems as if I have an allergy to something. I don't think it's the cats, I have a feeling that maybe it's the flea powder or the kitty litter._

"It's a rash; I'm allergic to something but can't figure it out."

She took a closer look, "It looks pretty bad, I have some cream here that you could use."

I rose my eyebrow, "I don't want to put anything on it that would make it worst."

"It's fine, Cherry." She assured me, "I have 1 semester of school left until I am a nurse. I know what to put on things like that. Just a little bit of Benadryl and you should be fine."

I watched her in the mirror, as she continued to scrub the shitty foundation off of my face. _It's pretty cool that she is in school studying to make something of herself. It's also so bad that she is stuck at this shit hole._

_It goes to show that nothing comes easy._

"Do you like school?" I asked her, not really in the mood to make conversation. But I guess I'm interested in the topic, I've never had the opportunity in a lifestyle like that.

"Yes, I do." She gleamed, "It gives me hope for the future. Although it's difficult now, at least I know someday it will all pay off."

"I wish I could go to school." I said, not even knowing that it was a fantasy of mine. _It never occurred to me until now, education is key. If you don't have money, you don't have anything._

"Why aren't you, then?" The girl asked me

I snickered, "I dropped out in 10th grade. I can't do much."

"Don't be ridiculous." She argued, "You're what, 22? You can apply as a mature student at almost all the community colleges in this area."

I thought about it for a second. W_hat if I were to go back to school, what would I do? I probably wouldn't be a nurse. Frankly, I'm finding it too difficult to give a shit about others lately. I wouldn't be a veterinarian, because I'm obviously allergic to something. I wouldn't have the smarts to be a business lady, or the patience to sit in an office all day._

"I can't really see myself doing anything." I sighed, knowing that there is always something holding me back.

"You seem like a tough person." She stated, "I bet you would do well as like, an undercover cop or something."

I smirked, "Honey, the stuff I've done in the past would never get me into the police force."

"Well," she sighed sweetly as she started to re-apply my makeup, "You could be like, an interpreter. You could learn French, Korean, Spanish, anything really."

I thought about it for a second, and I kind of liked the idea behind it. "How much money would I make?"

She shrugged, "Who cares? Just do it anyway, and figure it out when you get there."

I looked in the mirror at my red hair, and my dark black eyes. _Maybe I'll stop by a language school tomorrow morning; I need to do something with my life eventually._

**Vaughn**

I watched Felicia walk up the path and drop something in my mail box. Great, something to distract me from my work.

I wasn't bein sarcastic either, I was thankful that I could leave my station in the field for one second. Before I walked down of course, I waited for her to walk away- to avoid any stupid and unnecessary conversation.

I reached my hand into the mail box and pulled out a little envelope.

"Vaughn. Why don't you ever call us back? We call your house every single fucking day. We would love to know if you were still alive, or not. – Love: Gray, Claire, Shalyn, and Savannah"

I snickered, trying to remember the last time I thought about trying to make the slightest form of communication with them. _Ever since they had those kids, I just tried to keep my damn distance. I met them once, for a bare second of course. They were just after popping out of her, I took off again. I had other things to do at the time- like find Chelsea._

I shook my head with disgust at myself. It somewhat turns my stomach over how selfish I was after she left. _I pushed out anyone else who had the slightest spot in my life, It's not something I should get the fucking habit of doing- seeing I can only count them on one hand._

_Besides, was Chelsea really that fucking special? Was she worth traveling around and looking for? Afterall, she just left without even looking for an explanation. If she was the person I thought she was, she probably would have socked Sabrina right in the nose._

_But she didn't; because her farm was a blaze._

_I wonder what she would have done if the farm was not harmed. I wonder how she would have handled everything._

I closed my house door behind me, walking over to the coffee table and dialing Gray's number into the telephone.

*Ring ring ring ring* "Hello?" sighed a very distressed, low voice.

"Hey, it's me." I informed him, knowing Gray probably already knows that. _Who else would fucking call him?_

"Figured," He grunted, "How are things with you?" He really didn't sound himself. His voice sounds like he is being forced to speak with a thousand pounds weighing down his chest.

"Don't worry about me, I'm perfect," I lied, but very concerned for Gray's health right now "How about you? You're the one that sounds like you were dragged thorough a knot hole."

He sighed, "It's just hard, you know?" he began, "We have no body here to help us out. I go to work, and Claire has her work commitments. Everyone on the islands has their own thing to do. No one can babysit for us. We just leave the girls in bed all day long."

"Really?" I gasped, sort of blown away that the "parents of the year" would just leave two infants alone in bed. That's sort of really fucking bizarre

"It was great at first," He backed himself up; "Claire worked outside with a baby monitor strapped to her side, listening to them. She would pop in every 10 minutes or so to check on them." He sighed, "But now they are crawling. And Savannah is even learning how to walk. It's impossible to keep a look out for them when they are all over the place. Claire came in yesterday to see that they were after knocking over the tool box. Luckily, she had the dangerous tools- but talk about a mess of damn seeds."

I took my cue to speak, "Have you considered taking them to work with ya?"

"Me?" He snickered, "You're kidding. You seen yourself how dangerous my job is- it's the last place I want those girls to be."

"Well, What's yer grandfathers room being used for?" I pointed out, "Surely, you haven't moved your work into there. Why don't you monkey-proof that area with toys and shit. Put a large gate across so they can't escape, and there ya go. Work away."

He pondered for a little bit, but then settled on the idea. "That's not too bad, you know. We could just pack their lunches, I could eat in the room with them instead of going home every day. Claire could even meet us there."

"Well," I sighed, not caring for the subject anymore "My job as god father is finished"

"Some godfather you are." He poked at me, "You haven't even seen the girls. Idiot, You don't even know what they look like."

"How can I?" I pointed out, "I have been busy fucking, saving the poverty. I wouldn't have time for a vacation until hell freezes over." I snickered, "And even then, I would have to find someone to fill in for me while I'm gone."

"I know, man." He agreed in understanding. _Of course he fucking understands, Claire has the same burden on her shoulders. Chelsea had that too._ "Well, hopefully hell fucking freezing over next month. And hopefully your community will pitch in enough for you to come over here for the girls' 1st birthday party."

_One year old? Your fucking shitting me._ Already? "My Christ, Gray." I gasped, "That's fucking insane. One year since I last seen yas, and I only seen the girls once."

"That's what I'm getting at, idiot."

"Fuck off" I muttered, "And yeah, I'll be there. I'm sure this crowd can hold the fort while I'm gone."

"I'd hope so."

I picked up my calendar, so I can mark off the day of the 'birthday' "When is it?"

"It's planned for Summer 8th, the day the girls were born."

My heart dropped suddenly. Remembering that was also the date that my whole world came shattering down in pieces.

Gray interrupted my thoughts, "I know it's a hard time you for. But just come, get away from the island for the day. It might do you some good."

"Oh I know." I said, "It wouldn't hold me back. It just-" I stopped, lost for fucking words "I don't know. I'm just not good with words and I feel like a fucking whimp talking like this."

Gray chuckled nervously, "It's funny, ya know? How one week could change your whole ideas and outcome of your damn life."

"Why do ya mean by that?" I probed,

"Well, Spring 31st, last year, you have zero intentions of even considering the idea of marriage and full out commitment. Summer 1st, your dead set on getting married. You worked yourself up for it, with all the pros. Then on Summer 8th, you're stuck in the same rut as before- but only cause you have no choice."

"Gee," I muttered sarcastically, "Thanks for reminding my how fucking wonderful my life is."

"I don't mean to be blunt," He defended himself, "But maybe it just wasn't meant to be that way. Maybe something else was supposed to happen for ya."

"Whatever, man." I groaned, getting sick of hearing this Chelsea shit. _Honestly, too much of it makes me fucking sick to my goddess damn stomach._ "I got to go, I have lots to do before the sun sets. I'll talk to you later, and good luck with the monkeys."

"See ya, thanks for calling." Click.

"Ha," I snickered at Gray slamming the phone so suddenly; of course he was dying to get the hell off as much as I was. Sometimes we try to be deep and dig through each other's emotions, but it's fucking stupid- so we avoid it.

I sighed, leaving my house to tackle watering once again. _Maybe I will make a sprinkler system like Chelsea had. It would make everything so much more efficient for me._

**Chelsea**

"That's an awful lot of money for a semester" I pointed out to the business administrator from the bilingual school. "How can anyone afford that?"

"You have plenty of methods." He started pulling brochures from the file folder, "You can get a bank loan, or apply for academic scholarships and burseys."

I scanned through the brochures, wanting to avoid a loan at all costs. But it seemed like all the Scholarships being offered were for people with athletic talents or academic achievements.

"None of these apply to me. " I flicked through them once again, looking back up at the man with a look of indifference. _Of course it don't surprise me that money would be an issue, I expected it. I always let myself get excited over these stupid ideas that pop into my head. I have to stop dreaming, and start living the reality. _

Nothing ever goes my way.

I snickered, "Too bad there is no scholarship for raped women who resorts to a strip club for cash"

His eye brows rose to his hairline in surprise, completely caught off guard by my words. But he then quickly regained himself while opening his lap top, "Actually, if the sexual assault part applies to you" he stated, not wanting to make assumptions but he clearly did, "You are eligible to apply for a scholarship from the Battered Women organization. It's a non-profit cause that will send 5 women to school out of donations." He started to print off some papers he retrieved from the internet. "It's purpose is to give women a second chance at life, to get them out of any rut she is in. And since you're young, you have a good chance of receiving it."

Hope regained into my spirit again, as I could feel my cold heart begin to warm with the idea that maybe something will go as I wish. _But I can't get too excited, because it could come crashing down any secon-_

"Hey," I mumbled, reading over the paper and catching glimpse of the due date, "This is form is due tomorrow."

"Hah," The man chuckled nervously, "It seems that way, huh. Looks like you can here not a second too soon."

I sighed, "2 page essays. One essay on why I deserve the scholarship, the other why I decided to have a change of life. All due tomorrow?" I rolled my eyes, "Like I said, it was too good to be true."

"Don't feel like that!" He exclaimed, "I'm sure a little whipper snipper like you will get that finished in a jiffy."

"Well, I never finished high school." I stated, "I don't exactly have literature potential here."

"Look at it this way," he pointed out, "If you weren't capable of writing a measly essay about why you want and education, you wouldn't have though to use the words Literature and Potential in the same sentence." He chuckled, "Believe me; I see a lot of people come in through these doors. And I can pinpoint the ones who will leave with a diploma, and I can pick out the ones who will give up." He gave me a look of certainty, "As long as you can leave that negative aurora at the door, you will do just great."

_I have been called a lot of things by a lot of different people- slut, witty, funny, silly, awkward, strange, beautiful, bitch, cute, determined, energetic; but I have never been referred to as a negative person._

_I have always thought I was the opposite._

"You think I'm negative?" I asked,

"Don't take it to heart." He replied, "I haven't heard a positive thing come from your mouth since you walked in. But, I mean, I don't know you."

I frowned, picking up the papers. "Thanks anyway. I'll bring this back tomorrow- essays and all."

"Good! See you then." He called as I walked out the door.

I made my way right the animal center. I go there 10 am – 3 pm, then I go home for supper, and I go to work for 7 pm. I mean, my day is pretty busy. But I play with dogs and cats for fun, how much harder can it get?

xxxXXXxxx

"Chelsea?" Dan asked, "Why exactly are you sitting to the bar, holding a pencil and eraser?"

"Because," I hissed through my teeth irritably, "I'm trying to write a stupid essay before I have to go and make some money."

He was taken a back for a moment, "I don't understand. Why are you writing an essay?"

I exhaled deeply, knowing that getting agitated with him would be pointless. He is the only support I have these days. "I want to get into a language school. I want to become bilingual, so I can get a job as an interpreter or something"

He nodded, leaning over to read my essay so far

"The only hopes I have to get in is if I can get a full paid scholar ship."

"Wow," he exclaimed, "Good for you. I'm very proud that you're finally finding some sort of direction in life; that don't involve glitter and dirt."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. You know I would prefer the dirt over this job any day."

I looked up at me, with a smile plastered across his face.

"What?"

"Nothing," I grinned greasily, "It's just that, you haven't admitted that you would rather work on the farm than here- until just then. You're getting happier and blunter again, not so secretive."

I shrugged, "I guess so." Not really putting much thought into it, because frankly I don't care.

_Of course I liked the farm more than this place. I had my own home, I had an important job, I had Vaughn coming around every now and again._

_But none of that is there anymore. All of that is burned to ashes, and I'm back here as if nothing even happened. _

_I actually wish is never happened at all. It was just a giant tease for how my life could have been._

"It's crazy how you can want something back so bad," I mumbled, "But wish you could take back time to even prevent it from even happening."

Danny shook his head in pity, "If you want it back so bad, Why are you still here? Nothing's holding you back, ya know."

"Never," I stated, making a pledge to myself, "Never in a million years will I ever go back to that island. I won't swoop so low as to walk from the damn dock and up that brick road. I have too much dignity to run back and try to get the farm back. I would rather stay here, go to school, and start over somewhere else." I exhaled deeply, "I don't care if there is a billion dollars in that damn shit hole. I will never be caught dead there."

"As I recall you saying before, You said the exact same thing when you left the city." He pointed out snidely.

"Yeah, well." I mumbled, "Unless all of New York burns down, I won't be going anywhere. And I swear to it."

"Suits yourself." He joked, "Now take all that dignity you have and start stripping down for show time."

**I want to hear what everyone thinks is going to happen :3 :3 :3 The more excited you sound, the more excited I will be to write it! Review your thoughts, please**


	56. Familiar Qualities

**About 2 more chatpers until the end! Maybe 3, depending on how they go.**

**If you can't remember the first chapter, I'd advice you to re-read it!**

**I hope you all enjoy**

**...**

**I will say no more. Please enjoy**

**Chapter 56: Similar Qualities**

**Summer 1****st**

**Chelsea**

"SURPRISE!" exploded though the club as I walked through to the entrance, it was followed by humans scrambling from beneath tables, and popping up from behind the bar. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHERRY!"

I smirked, shaking my head at all my co-workers- _aka, sluts in whore outfits. Oh, and Danny_

"Thanks, Everybody." I said politely, making sure that no one could see the piece of paper that I had hidden behind my back, my golden ticket to a new beginning "But I'm the one with the REALLY big surprise!"

_The letter behind my back is the only gate way left that can lead me down the right path in my life._ I looked around at everyone's confused faces- _of course, only a select few knew that I was applying for school. Only about 5 or 6 of these people actually speak to me._

"Look!" I hauled the letter from behind my back, holding it high into the air like it was some sort of trophy- to me it is. "I WAS SELECTED AS THE SCHOLARSHIP RECEPIENT!" I exclaimed happily, still not believing it was happening to me- me, of all people?

Danny ran up to me, wrapping me tightly in a arms. "I knew you would, Chelsea. That's awesome."

I tapped his shoulder, hinting to him to get off of me so he could read the letter. "I know! And I stopped by the school to tell them I will be registering. They accepted me right on the spot. I start the first day of the Fall!"

The pixie cut girl came up behind me, "That's great! You have one full month of preparation."

I smiled at her, one of my first genuine smiles since I came back to the city. "Thanks." I gushed, "If it weren't for you, I would never have got the guts to look into all of this."

Pixie grinned, and then turned away, along with everyone else. The excitement of 'surprise' died down even quickly than it began.

"Who was the girl?" Danny asked, still watching the pixie.

"Beats me," I mumbled, "I see her quite a bit, though."

"Anyway, school huh?" He smirked, "Good for you, Chelsea."

"I know" I gleamed, staring at construction workers making some final adjustments to my new stage, "It's like, life is taking off now. I can't imagine what could possibly happen to bring me down from this high."

Ronnie snuck up behind me, "Well, Cherry." She greeted, "I should let you know that tonight is the official grand opening since our renovations."

I looked around in aw, realizing for the first time the 'new' club that I am in. The walls are now a beautiful royal purple color, the tables and furniture was spray painted gold. There is now giant chandelier hanging from the middle of the club. The bar was now a slick black, with LED light shining up the glass counter. And more impressively, my now glass stage was almost finished being installed- with LED lights shining through brightly.

"This place looks," I tried to find a word for it. It isn't breath taking by any means, it looks like a typical entertainer's club- only a little more fresh and cool, "It looks like the Westminster Abbey meets Moulin Rouge."

She pondered on my comment for a second, "Yeah, I'll take that as a compliment". She looked around, placing her arms around my waist, "This place with going to be absoultly insane tonight. Every rich man in New York is sure to be here. On top of that, your reputation is getting high, Cherry- People are dying to come here and check you out."

I shrugged, not so excited over this part. But, the better I do- the more money I will make. Which means I will have more support for school, rent, and food.

"I'll have my reputation at its peak tonight, then" I promised her, "And this place will be the hot spot for the rest of the summer."

"Ooo!" She squealed, prancing from one foot to another, "I just love your optimism!" She then turned to Danny, "Boy, how do you feel about singing solo?"

Danny's mouth dropped, "Wh-what? Me?" He questioned, "When would you want me to go solo?"

Ronnie looked towards me, "Oh gee, I forgot to even discuss this you, Cherry."

_Oh great. If she tells me that she is turning this place into a gay bar, I'm going to have to either try to become a bartender here, or turn to prosecution._

"I thought that maybe Danny could put his on-stage charisma to use, and be an opener for you." She said, "I was thinking on testing it out tonight. There is nothing to lose, everyone loves good music." She smiled, "I want to offer our audience a variety; for Gay and Straight males and females. I want everyone to enjoy spending their evening at Ronnie's." her smile glistened brightly, with dollar signs shining in her pupils.

I rolled my eyes at this, she is always looking for a new way to bring in cash.

"Wow," Danny was blown away, "I've been waiting for this forever. Hell yes, Ronnie!" He was gleaming, "What type of music will I sing? With all respect, I think rap would be boring."

Ronnie winked at him, "You seem like you have this 80's charm" She turned around to walked away, "Why not put that to good use?"

80's! Classic rock! I got extremely excited, seeing that is my favorite type of music. I die for Poison, Guns n Roses, Def Leppard, and The Stones- I would kill to sing in a rock bar.

"Do that mean I get to sing 80's, as well?" I asked hurridly,

She threw her head back and laughed, "Oh Cherry, Cherry, Cherry. Your dreams always cloud your vision. You know that you have your r&b pop music mastered. Why change what isn't broken?"

I sighed, nodding. _Why change what isn't broken; I wish I had that advice before I ran away from here in the first place. Sure, I didn't like it here and I wanted to experience something new- but there was nothing wrong with it. I had money, and I had a perfectly healthy and unbroken heart._

_Now I'm back where I started, with just mone._

**Summer 8th**

**Vaughn**

I kept my focus entirely on the giant cake that I was carrying. Gray and Claire were already at the beach with the two girls_. I still find it fucking stupid, how they are having a beach party for a bunch of snotty nosed youngsters- at the age of 1. They can't even build a sand castle at this age._

_But noooo_, I mimicked Claire in my head, There will be other kids there. Like Elles, Anns, Marys, Karens, and Popuri's.

_I knew Karen and Rick had a kid before, she was pregnant long ago. I think her kid is roughly 2 years now. And I think the Doctor and Elle's child is about 3, but I don't fucking care enough to figure out for certain._

I entered the beach and scanned the area for the food table- which was easily spotted against the brick wall.

"Vaughn!" Claire scrambled over from the sand where she was sitting with the two girls, "Lay the cake over here," she quickly re-organized the table to make more room for it. "It's beautiful, don't you think? Doug slaved over it all of yesterday."

I looked at it for a second; _it's just pink with purple ribbons, nothing spectacular or stand-outish to me._

She began to walked back over to the sand again, "It's really too bad that Julia couldn't come with her son, that would have been so nice."

I let my gaze fixate on the light waves washing upon the beach, spaced out really. "Yeah well, someone gotta run the farm. She and Elliot is doin' what they can for me"

"It seems like last season really did you well, though." Claire pointed out, "You have regular boats visiting again, and the residents who left are starting to return."

I nodded my head, "Gannon's girl is back"_ I don't know why I said that, but it just came out. It's not like a I actually care about it or anything._

One of the girls crawled over my leg to reach a brightly colored shell on the other side of me. I couldn't tell which one, the both look the fucking same. But I take it that it was the more curious one, Savannah.

She looked up at me and giggled, holding the pink shell in her hands; _I gotta fuckin' say it, Savannah and Shalyn are good looking kids._ They have Claire's icy blue eyes, but Gray's orange hair. The have freckles covering over their noses and perfect pale skin. I noticed a red spot forming on her shoulder,

_They have pasty skin that the sun would burn to a crisp._

"Claire, do you have sun screen there?" I asked, "This one is starting to burn"

"My goodness!" Claire squealed, "Out of all the preparation I did for this, I didn't even consider that the kids needed sun lotion." She sighed, digging through her bag frantically, "What kind of mother am I?"

"Chill," I said, "Just get some off of another parent or something, I'm sure someone got something"

"I guess so." She said, "MARY!"

Mary turned around with her slobbery youngster in her arms,

"DO YOU HAVE SUN SCREEN?"

Mary looked at her boyfriend._ I'm not quite sure who he is, but Gray said she met him on the internet and they hit it off. _

"NO!" Mary yelled back, "I GOT A LOAN OF SOME OFF OF ANN!"

Claire sighed, looking over and seeing Ann wading around in the water. "I'll be back in a second."

She got up, leaving the two monkeys with me. Shalyn was digging through the sand with her dirty little fingers, and Savannah was sticking the germy shell in her mouth.

"Fucking gross, Savannah." I mumbled, reaching my fingers up and taking the shell from her, "If you choke on that, you'll die." I told her dryly, "That wouldn't be very nice on your first birthday."

The little girls began to cry, so I handled over my cowboy hat to hopefully shut her up- the first thing she done with the hat was to put it in her mouth and suck on it. Fucking slobber and drool going everywhere,

I looked back at Shalyn, who had her finger shoved a mile up her nose.

"Ugh." I complained, "This is why I like dogs. I'm never having fucking youngsters. "

I watched Ann as she pointed in the pink haired girl's direction, the annoying and flamboyant Popuri. _She even looked annoying._ _Fuck, I don't miss going to their chicken farm every week to collect orders. Her and Rick's arguing use to drive to be fucking drink._

Claire asked her something, I'm guessing she asked for sunscreen, obviously. Popuri nodded, and she turned to her own boyfriend.

_I'm not quite sure who this guy is either. He is only here in the summer, so I have ran into him a couple times on this beach. But, I have never fucking cared enough to speak with him. Why would I? We have never had to do business with one another. Therefore, I don't fucking care for him._

Apparently, he is a bit of an idiot- Like anybody isn't these days. But that's beside damn point I heard some of the local guys talk about him, he really likes to flirt and shi-

The man that was facing in my direction shifted his torso so he was facing Popuri. My eye caught focus on something that completely blew me right off fucking guard.

_It was something so fucking familiar- something that I never thought I would ever see again, not in a million damn years. Something that was engraved on Chelsea for the rest of her life- something that she claims was the biggest mistake she ever made, and it's something she hides away every day._

_But this idiot isn't ashamed of his tattoo. He is showing it off like a damn peacock._

"I'll be fucking damned." I muttered under my breath, remembering that Chelsea and her 'friend from the past' decided to get matching tattoos, and this was the same one.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Claire objected, "No language like that in front of the girls!"

_If this isn't coincidence, this fucker might have some information for me that could help me find her. _

I ignored whatever Claire said to me, because my mind was fixated on this tan, shirtless, purple bandana-ed character in front of me "Who is that?" I asked Claire, trying to sound like I didn't care- but really I'm fucking dying to find out.

She blew her blonde hair to the side, and glanced behind her "The guy in the purple bandana?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," she said, "That's Kai. I dunno where he came from; he said he was a wanderer. But him and Popuri hit it off really good last year. He knocked her up when she visited him in the Fall, he came back with her and decided to get married after the baby was born." She pointed her nose in the air snobbishly, "Of course, you wouldn't know that because you failed to show your face in a whole year."

I ignore everything she said after "Kai" and "Wanderer".

_The name Kai did sound like a name I had heard come from Chelsea's pretty mouth- And a wander? That also fits Chelsea's characteristic of being able to make a set-in-stone decision or commitment._

_It's too big of a coincidence to let it fucking, slip away_.

Without thinking into it any longer, I stood up. _None of this feels real right now, it's like it was too easy to recognize that tattoo. It's like the goddess just magically stamped the ink onto his back to taunt me._

_There are billions of people in this world. What are the fucking odds of this guy being the only possible connection between Chelsea's life, and mine?_

My feet couldn't carry me to him fast enough. But, before I knew it, I was towering over him with nothing to say.

I stared down and my shadow covering over the man's body. He is pretty tan, way tanner than me. Fuck, I must have looked so damn pale to Chelsea, compared to him anyway.

"Excuse me," a voice came from his mouth, "Your blocking the sun from the tan."

I looked down at him, bewildered, lost for words. But I had sense enough to listen to the guy and step aside. I wouldn't want to get under his fucking skin right now, he is too valuable.

"Sorry." I mumbled like an idiot, but still gazing at him like he was a chuck of gold. _Too me right now, he is a map that could possibly lead me to Chelsea._

_Fuck, my fuzzy head is making me think like a pansy._

He looked back up at me, "Do you need something?" he asked, "I already gave Claire the sunscreen."

My mouth opened, still numb from all the blood rushing through my veins; My adrenaline was getting so high that I felt like I was going to explode. I could feel my feet begin to bounce in my shoes out of excitement. _Just the thought of finding her makes me feel like a fucking school girl meeting some super strar for the first time._

_That's embarrassing._

"Yes, you can." I said, letting my question explode from my mouth, _not daring to beat around the bush. When have I ever done that anyway? _"Do you know Chelsea Davis?" it then occurred to me that she may have changed her name to lie to everyone, "She had long brown hair, big blue-black eyes, pale skin, about 5'5, a tiny fram-"

The man sat up frantically, looking me up and down quizzically. He tilted his head to one side, "Why?" he cut me off, "Do you know her?"

I nodded, locking my eyes with his. "I do."

"How?" he said, with a look of protection filling his face, "Are you looking for her?"

"You could say that-"

"Wait," The man cut me off sternly, "If you were sent here from that agency looking for her, I don't know where she is. We went separate ways about 2 years ago and I haven't seen her since. Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell anyone. So get the hell back to the city with your fancy ass company and stop looking for her."

"Uhhhhh," I was caught off guard by his damn rant, "Are you saying that people are trying to hunt Chelsea down?" I started to get a little worried, "Is she is some sort of trouble?"

He screwed his face up, looking at me again. "Oh, sorry man." He said, "You obviously don't know what I'm talking about."

My blood pressure began to rise, but I didn't want to snap at this guy. Not only do I want to know who he is, and where Chelsea is- but I want to know why the hell agents might be looking for her.

"Who is looking for her?" I asked irritably,

He shrugged carelessly, "Probably no one. I just figured tha-"

"Well," I was beginning to lose my temper. _If anyone were to hurt Chelsea, I would have to kill. _"If someone were to be searching for her- who would it be?"

"I don't know who you think you are, bu-"

I bent down to eye level with the idiot. "I wouldn't want to freak out any of the kiddies here on this beach by beating you to a pulp.: I snarled, "But I will if I have to. So co-operate with me, for your sake and my own."

He gulped; _I could tell that he isn't a fighter, he's all 'peace and love'- like Chelsea._

"The people from that music contract that wanted to sign Chelsea"

"Wait," I stumbled back a little bit, once again caught off guard, "What? A music contact?" I asked, "Like, a fucking, recording company and all that shit?"

"Oh yeah!" He bragged a little, "Concerts, cds, tours, everything like that." His face dropped, "But she turned it down, I think that the idea of signing a contract freaked her out. And she hated the glamour of it all." He sighed, "So she ran."

"Oh." Oh was the only word that could come from my mouth. _Chelsea? A singer? A stage performer? With a record deal? Why the fuck didn't she ever mention anything of this to me? _

_Fuck, she told me that she could sing, but she didn't say anything about being a potential fucking pop star. That thought have never even crossed my fucking mind before. She never even hinted at it or anything. Out of everybody, I think I had the right to know._

_She wouldn't even sing in front of me. Not alone a whole audience of people. I just though she wouldn't sing to me because she felt like she wasn't that great at it. Goddess, she must have known she was half decent if she was offered a recording contract._

_I have learned more about Chelsea's past in the past 2 minutes from this fucker, than I heard from her in the year we knew eachother._

"Why the fuck didn't she tell me?" I muttered out loud to myself. Completely confused, angry, and upset at the same time.

He cleared his throat, pushing my anguish behind him, "Are you soon going to tell me who you are? Or, not?"

I sighed, realizing that he still don't know me from the fuckin' man of the moon. "I almost asked Chelsea to marry me."

He looked unimpressed, as if I was someone that was casted beneath a 'pretty girls' spell'

"Don't look at me like that." I snapped, "I heard from a reliable source that she was going to propose to me as well."

His eyes widened, leaking emotions of hope and excitement,

"But," I sighed, "She took off."

Kai released a forced chuckle of disappointment, "Typical."

"I've been searching for her ever since." I told him, "and I think she mentioned you before,"

"How did you know it was me?" he asked,

"Your tattoo." I replied, "She said that her boyfriend had the same one"

He nodded, "I am, Chelsea and I grew up together an-"

"And you two fucked a lot." I finished his sentence bluntly, and surprisingly calm. _I always told Chelsea that I would fucking turn this Kai character inside out, if I were to ever meet him; I would like to, but then he wouldn't be of any value to me._

"Hey, hey, hey." He shushed me, "Keep it quiet. Pop is just over there, and she isn't exactly a fan of what Chelsea and I use to do ." He nodded towards the pinkette "Listen, I think we both have a lot of talking to do. Follow me."

"Yo!" Kai called to his wife, "Me and- uhhh" He looked me up and down, obviously realizing that he didn't know my name "My buddy are going in to crack a couple cold ones, We won't be long."

I followed after him, "You're lying to her?" I muttered under my breath, surprised. _I can't recall myself every lying to Chelsea. But maybe that's because I'm a horrible liar, I'm not creative enough._

"Nah," he said, "I'm actually getting a beer."

"Oh," I said, shutting the door behind me. _This guy is really blunt and witty- again, just like Chelsea._

"Anyway," he said, "What's your name again?"

"Vaughn." I replied stiffly, "Saunders."

"Okay cool." He said, throwing me a beer with ease. My mouth watered when I felt the sweat of the cold bottle in my hands- I was than eager to take a sip; between the heat and this excitement, it's just fucking overwhelming.

He started again, "So, you said you almost proposed to Chelsea?"

I nodded,

"Ha, god." He snorted, "Chelsea? Really?"

"Yes." I replied stiffly again. _I'm not fucking sure how to handle this guy._

"And she planned to do the said?" He cackled, "Wow, I can't believe we are talking about the same Chelsea here." He shrugged though, taking another mouthful of beer, "But she ran, that's the Chelsea I know and love."

"Why? What is so weird about that?" I probed, feeling offended. And completely ignoring the 'chelsea ran' comment get made ;

_The way he is getting on, you would say she was some kind of slut or something. Which I didn't not get than vibe from her, at all._

"I dunno," He sighed, "I guess she was always a dreamer, when she left her job at the city it was because she wanted to settle down and stuff. But I never thought she actually would."

I raised my eyebrow, "What do you mean by, you didn't think she could settle down? Was she a whore or something?" I groaned, "If she was, she changed." I hesitated a moment, realizing that I haven't known what she has been u to the past few months. But Chelsea was so cautious over hersele. She was her very comfortable in her skin, but didn't want to show it off. For example, she always wore a t-shirt to the beach.

"Oh no!" He assured me, "God no, she only slept with me." He chuckled, "A lot, but that's beside the point.

I glared up at him,

His greasy grin turned into a straight line.

_I wanted to rip his witty fucking head off. And, that's the same way I felt when I first met Chels.I had no time for her dry humour and her wittiness._

"Anyway, man." He made a comeback from the embarrassment quickly, _as Chelsea would._ "How did you meet her?"

_I don't want to tell him our story. He don't know me, he shouldn't know how we met or what happened to her. _

_I don't know what kind of idiot this guy is._

"Listen, none of this biography crap" I said, trying to avoid eye contact; which he clearly had to problem with, seeing his stare was fixated on my own awkward eyes, "I just want to know where she is, okay?"

"Like I said before, I don't know where she is. I haven't heard a word of her since she ditched the city." He explained, his voice growing tender. "She left, she didn't call or anything. I didn't even know she was alive until now. We were really close, and not a minute goes by that spiteful grin don't pop into my mind" he sighed, "If you found someone who could tell you where she is, you would want to know how she is and what she has been up to, as well. I don't care about what you were doing all along, I just want to hear about her and figure out why she ran."

I realized an agonized snicker while looking this fella up and down, deciding whether or not I should just tell him everything and get over it. _His eyes looked like he was sincere enough, not judgemental- just fucking desperate._

"Fine," I muttered, "But not a single word to a fucking soul."

He nodded,

"Well, I guess after she left the city she got on a boat- in hopes of heading off to Europe somewhere." I recalled her story, "That boat ended up in a big storm, and the ship sank."

His jaw dropped, wanting to ask questions. But he decided not too- since that wasn't the end of the story, it was just the beginning.

"She washed up on a beach, 2 months after the other folk. The folk that discovered the island decided to make a settlement on it, when Chelsea washed up and came out of her coma, she took over the island ranch."

His jaw dropped wider, "Like, potatoes and cows, and shit like that?"

I nodded, "Yes, plenty of shit like that." He talks just like Chelsea. "Well, when I first met her, she was sleeping on the fucking wharf." I smirked at the thought, "She looked like a little doll, like she was too vulnerable to be left there."

"So what did you do?" He asked, _supposing that I swept her off her feet like her knight-in-fucking-shining-armour. _

_But no, our story isn't that damn simple._

"I threw rocks at her, and kicked her." I admitted, "When that didn't work, I just left her there. At the time, I didn't care enough to intrude any further."

He screwed up his his mouth, showing me that he thought I was fucking wacked.

"She ended up buying a couple animals off of me. I didn't like her at first- fuck, I didn't like anyone. I was just raised to be a closed off and cold person. But she made me feel some sort of-" I had to think about it for a second, trying to decide what that thing was that kept me going back to her. "It's like there was a spark in the pit of my stomach, and whenever I was around her, I could feel it. It was like some drug or something." I snickered and shook my head, "Fuck that's lame. Anyway, I just hung out with her a little bit. The shit she would say would throw me off guard; sometimes she would piss me off- kind of like you."

"One day, she got attacked by a coyote." I sighed, "At that point, I was still iffy over her. But I ended up taking her here to Mineral Town, to see the doctor. On the way back, she ended up telling me about her mother and you. She told me her whole life story. She expected me to do the same, but I refused." I shook my head, "Of course, I did later on."

This was the part of the story that pissed me off the most, "Every time I got to the island, I would try to avoid seeing her. I didn't like how comfortable I felt around her, it was disturbing to me- But I would always fucking find myself wandering up on her farm one way or another. That's when I sort of thought about possibly being friends, or a little more. I went to the island one day with the mindset of asking her to Gray's wedding. It was just a whim really, at that point I was not as into her. I think it was that I just figured it would make since if her hung out there together." I sighed, "It turned out that the town's jackass had swept her off her feet in my 5 day absence.

"This is the part it gets complicated." I huffed, pissed off about it already. "You know Claire? Well, this jack ass was her brother, Mark."

"Oh, Pop mentioned him." Kai informed me, "He tried to burn Claire's farm down."

"Yes. That fucking pyromaniac" I growled, knowing his history with creating fires. "He wanted Claire's farm, but ended up getting kicked out of town. So he moved on to Sunshine Islands. He was promised the ranch there on one condition, only if Chelsea didn't want it when she woke from the coma. Taro, the town's leader at the time felt the presence of the Harvest Goddess with Chelsea." I snickered, "Of course, Chelsea wanted the ranch- leaving Mark with nothing." I exhaled heavily, "He fell for Sabrina, a bratty daughter of a millionaire. Her father didn't approve of Mark because he was jobless and living in a hotel. The only way for approval was if Mark could get that fucking farm and make a success of his self." I snickered, _some success he turned out to be, going through all that trouble to just ditch town._ "So he decided to make Chelsea fall in love with him, then break up with her. He didn't actually like her, he just wanted to find a way to make her the fucking island. Chelsea was dense at first and blinded by his Hollister look, but after a lot of fucking convincing she believed me when I told her his evil schemes. She ended things, fucking up their plan."

I smiled at the next part, "We started to grow more and more comfortable with each other, then one week I got sick and couldn't go to the island for my two shifts. I was home in bed, in the city- the place she vowed never to return. I hear a knock on my apartment door, and I'll be damned." I chuckled, "She was standing there in my fucking door way."

"The rest of it was great after that. Sure, we had our arguments and stuff- but we were clearly madly in love with each other. We made that very fucking obvious- to ourselves and everyone else around us. It was so effortless and natural between us, like we never had to fake a damn thing." I could feel myself blush over the cheesiness of it all, "I started to get tight for money. And a job offer came right my way; it was either my salary gets tripled and only see Chels twice a month, or I get fired and lose my job completely." I frowned, "That was our biggest argument. I went to break it off with Chelsea, to take the job. She fucking flipped her shit at me, she called me every name in the book and called me a coward. She got pissed off that I was afraid of change, and that I didn't want to disrupt my scheduled life." It's funny thinking back now, "I got mad at her, telling her she can't make a commitment to save her life. She was always pondering over whether or not she wanted to do this, or do that. She could never fucking decide on anything."

"After the argument, Chelsea convinced me to quit the job and move in with her. This was also a whim on her part, she surprised herself. But she seemed to like the idea of it." My heart dropped, "Man, I was so excited. It wasn't even something I considered that early in our relationship, but it felt like we were together for longer than we actually were. Anyway, I decided that there was no one in the world that I would want more that Chels; so I had Gray make an engagement ring. I planned on proposing to her when I arrived to the island."

"Well, Mark and Sabrina weren't finished." I growled, "And you probably won't believe a word that is about to come out of my fucking mouth because it is really far-fetched, but it's true." I took a deep breath, to go into the worst day of my fucking life- one year ago. "Mark found a man who had this special power- he could control people's minds like a puppet. This man waited in a tree for me to walk by. When I got off the boat, I had to pass Sabrina's house. Sabrina pretends to bump into me and fell down. She then complained that she hit her head and she wanted help into her house." I hissed at myself, "Me, being a fucking push-over idiot, decided that I should help her- because I had a lot of time on my hands, I didn't have a time limit like my usual visits, I wasn't leaving this time." I shook my head-_ I wasn't leaving but Chelsea was_. "The man possessed me. With perfect timing, seeing Chelsea was on her way to the dock to meet me. Sabrina discovered the ring, and she had me get on one knee- it looked like I was proposing to her."

My heart felt like is crashed into a million pieces again,recalling the final events. "I couldn't see her, but I heard Chelsea fall to the ground in agony. Then a town citizen rushed to her, informing that her farm was on fire."

I looked back up at Kai, "It was too much for her to handle. Losing me, all her animals, her home, her bandana, - all in one fucking day." I bit the inside of my lip, "Before I got the chance to get released, she was gone. I haven't seen her since, so all I know she could be married- or she could be dead."

Kai stumbled backwards, and he felt around for a table to lean upon. "Woah," he mumbled, trying to take in all the information, "Well, I know one thing, If Chelsea were to have a relationship, that would be the one."

I glared at him making it very fucking clear that I'm not in the mood for jokes.

"Sorry, dude." He apologised, "I'm happy to know she was alive to that point. And I wish I could help you out. Hell, I wish I could see her myself."

_Of fucking course, he don't know where she is._ "I traveled the world looking for her. I went to Europe, Canada, and almost everywhere in the states. I couldn't find her anywhere." I said,

"No, no." Kai said, holding his chin in his hands, "She wouldn't go anywhere she wanted to be. Her wants is always the last thing on her mind, especially after something traumatic happens to her." He thought for a second, "She would go somewhere that she wouldn't be found in a million years."

"Pfft," I huffed, "I have no idea where that could be. She was content wherever the fuck she found herself. I was just hoping to find her somewhere that meant something to her."

"Believe me," Kai said, "That Island was the best thing that ever entered her life. I know that for a fact. Farming seems right up her ally."

"It was," I agreed, "And she was fucking good." Then I asked, "Is there anywhere that she was ever attracted to her? Something that meant something to her?"

Kai began to gleam, "Her mother. Chelsea lost her bandana, right? Chelsea would automatically want to feel close to her mother, she always did."

"New York." I said without a hitch. "You think she went back to New York?"

He jumped up, chugging his beer and grabbing my arm "Down your drink, cowboy. We got to go where our minds takes us."

I tipped my head back and swallowed my beer- realizing that this man is truly the male version of Chelsea Davis. _That could be good, and it could be bad._

**DUN DUN DUN! Alot of reviewers said "I don't see how they are going to be back together if there is only 3 chapters left!" **

**Well, now you know :) If you can't find what you're looking for, you should be patient and let them come to you.**

**Which happened here, in Vaughn's case!**

**Please review :) I want to know what you thought! I'm nosey like that**


	57. Chapter 57

**Hi everyone :)**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! But I have a feeling the next one will be the favorite.**

**This is the second last chapter of this fiction :)**

**I am planning an epilogue. The epilogue will either be really really long- or split up and a couple chapters.**

**I'll see what happens when it comes. But I can promise an epilogue is planned (NOT A SQUEAL)**

**...**

**Read and Enjoy :) **

**And please review! I'm at 452, my goal is 500! Lets go 3**

**...**

**Chapter 57: Stilletos, Flashing lights, and a Confused Cowboy**

**Chel****sea**

"Holy Cow," I gasped, staring at myself in the mirror. The past month or so I have been bugging Ronnie for my own makeup artist- and I got her.

Well, She isn't my personal artist. Ronnie hired her on to make sure the dancers don't look like a pile of cheap hookers caked in bronzer and glitter. Which was my concept of the whole "performer" thing- Until I seen this.

Instead of my mountains of foundation, my blotches of blush and bronzer, my smears of glitter across my eyes- my face was pale, but defined with a light bronze toner and highlighted in the perfect places. My eyes are lined with an exquisite soft line. It emerged from the middle of each eyelid, growing thiker while it reached a bold wing- creating my eyes to look even more doe like than they already are. The lids were then sprinkled with pale pink sparkles, bringing out the blue strands in my black eyes. Then my lips were also the softest pale pink color, so pink it was almost white.

Needless to say, I look just like a porcelain doll. "You work miracles." I complimented, "This is utterly amazing. I have never looked-" I had to think of the perfect word to describe my new appearance, "So classy."

She began to sweep my fire hydrant colored bangs away from my face, braiding it to the side to show off my new-perfectly-arched eyebrows. "You have such a classic beauty, with those large blue eyes and full lips. You need the Audrey Hepburn look to intensity your features- instead of creating fake ones."

I kept staring at myself in the mirror, wishing for the first time in a year that my hair could be back to my natural chestnut brown color. _If this is how elegant I look with my cherry red hair, imagine how stunning I would look with my long, brown locks._

"Do you like my hair?" I asked, seeing she was slightly professional

"Hm," she took a step back and scanned me up and down, finally coming to a conclusion "I do." She said, "You're the show stealer, the main lady- your hair makes you stand out on stage, you're just not any average brunette or blonde." She smiled, "You're Cherry."

"Chelsea." I said shocking myself. _Everyone here calls me Cherry, just like everybody use to call me Baby. I have never cared about getting called Cherry, that's the first time I actually corrected somebody; as if it bothered me, which it never…. I think._

"Yes," she smiled, "You're Chelsea, THE Chelsea."

The corners of my mouth turned up softly, they were drowned down in emotion that I haven't felt in a year.

_This isn't THE Chelsea. This is just a rip off of her. THE Chelsea will never be alive again._

"Holy crap!" I heard the refreshing voice of the only person in the world right not who can keep me sane, even though he drives me to drink half the time. "Spin her around so I can have a better look."

The makeup lady spun me, looking past Dan and towards a young girl painting her face with bronzer. She cringed, "That girl is committing a crime." She rushed to her aid.

"Wow," Dan got my attention again, "You look so," he had to hesitate for the perfect word as well, "so flawless."

"I know," I smiled, "I can't believe it's me."

"My sweet Jesus!" I heard the raspy voice that drives me somewhat insane, Ronnie. "Cherry, you look like the definition of Glamour."

She looked over, ripping an old 'hootchie' poster of me off the wall. "It makes this version of you look like a hoe bag." She smacked her hands to her face in distress, "What are we going to do, Dan?" She whined, "We just can't have these trashy pictures of Chelsea up all over town if she doesn't look like that now. Imagine the customers that would come if they saw THIS Chelsea"

Danny agreed, nodding his head frantically. "We need new posters, pronto."

_I knew, secretly, Dan don't care about people seeing my fame and glory. He is finally an opener, he opened for me last night and he will again tonight. The more people that "Cherry" can lure into the club, the more people can see his performance._

"Change," Ronnie ordered, picking a sparkly silver dress off my clothing rack, "Change get in the Martini glass. We need a new photo, like ASAP."

I agreed, pulling the dress over my body and hurried out to the glass. I climbed up and lightly coated my body and dress with bubbles. Ronnie snapped the photo with her professional camera, looking back at it. "My god." She said, "Once these photos go up around town, no man will resist coming here to check it out."

I silently agreed, still not believing the beautiful woman in the photo was actually little ol' me.

"Chelsea," she said, "This night might change your life forever."

…. And it did- just not the way Ronnie thought it would.

**Vaughn**

I glared down at the headstone of Chelsea mother. I did bring a rose, I felt that this woman brought Chelsea into the world; she deserved a token of my fucking gratitude. It looked like it should have been surreal, like some sort of sob story from a movie or something. I was just waiting for the cue of a singing bird or some sort of sign. But it was too hard to concentrate with the fucking blaring of traffic buzzing in the background.

"Come on, Bud." Kai called, "This is the 3rd day coming back to the cemetery, no signs of her. She wouldn't be here."

I sighed, knowing it was true. If she were to come here at all, she would either visit every day or never. Chelsea always had her rituals, if she wanted to feel close to her mother- she would be here.

I turned on my heels, quickly walking to catch up with Kai. "Well, where else do you think she could be?"

He shrugged, looking straight ahead while he strolled down the road, "I have no idea. We checked her old apartment, the park, the farm outside town, the pet stores, the hospital- I can't think of anywhere else she would want to be."

I huffed, "This is stupid. She isn't even here in this city. I just kno-"

Kai stopped dead in his tracts, looking on the other side of the street at a very tall, busty but older lady taping a sign onto a pole.

"What the fuck you lookin' at?" I asked, pushing him ahead.

He smirked, "Nothin. Let's just keep looking, we came too far to give up now."

I shook my head, disagreeing completely. "I can't. Julia and Elliot is looking after my farm, I need to get back. I have a job that a whole island depends on" I scowled at myself, "I have to stop being so fucking selfish and move on with my life."

"Dude." He reassured, "One more night, just one." He shrugged, "Ya never know."

…..He was right, you never really fucking know .

xxXXxx

"I'm getting tired of all this searching." Kai stretched, "Let's give up for the night, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, slightly annoyed. "I wanted to give up 6 hours ago."

"I guess you were right,then" he yawned, "Let's go and kick our feet up at my personal favorite spot in town- it's been a dogs age since I was here."

I didn't argue against him. He and Chelsea is the same person, if I were to disagree I still wouldn't get my way.

At this point, I just want to go the fuck home anyway.

I don't know what I thought, coming here with him. He didn't know where she was just as much as I did. Fuck, I was the last one to see her run off- he didn't even know if she was a live or not. Just because this guy flung around with her in the past don't mean he has a fucking tracking device to find her every time she goes missing.

"Crap," he exclaimed, 'This place is way busier than I remember."

I looked up to see that we were standing in a very long line, leading into a very fancy and dressy bar. The men in front of us were wearing suits and ties with their hair slicked back.

I caught our reflection in the mirror- my white t shirt and blue jeans. Kai's weird khaki shorts, beater shirt, and ratty brown vest.

"Don't you feel a little underdressed?" I pointed out,

He smirked, "Not as under dressed as the women inside."

"What?" I gasped, shocked. "Are you bringing me to a goddess damn strip joint?"

He shrugged, "Hottest place in town."

I turned around to storm off, "You're fucked."

He grabbed my arm, "Get back here, asshole. It's cool."

I turned back, "I refuse to go in there to watch confused girls throw their lives away." It's completely against my goddess damn morals. Trashy girls showing their privates, it's disgusting and it should be illegal.

"These trashy girls," He snapped, "Have reasons for being here. Do you really think they want to be strippin' and shit? It's because they have no choice, man. They may be trying get through school, feed a family, or even just eat." He huffed, "Don't be s judgemental. Besides," he pointed at a poster, smirking, "That chick looks pretty hot, she is a singer."

The woman was very fucking attractive. The type of attractive that makes a fire burn inside your loins- but maybe that's because I'm a man who haven't had sex in a year. She had bright red hair, and very pale skin. She looked like she was very soft to the touch.

She was, hands down, the second most beautiful fucking girl I ever laid eyes on.

But the idea of such a beautiful person removing her clothing for the public disgusted me. No matter how gorgeous the woman is.

"She sings?" I asked, "Do that mean she doesn't strip?"

He shrugged, "I unno man. Haven't been here in 2 years." He smirked, "There is only one way to find out."

I sighed with anger, frustrated that the fucker wasn't listening to me.

"Chill!" He chuckled sarcastically, "The worst that will happen to you in there- you might see a tit. How dreadful."

I rolled my eyes, I could have walked away. But something was holding me there in the line full of old married rich men, and rich women looking to experiment with other women. Whenever I would go to walk away, something about the girl in the photo would keep me there.

She is in a large glass, with bubbles scattered over here. Her face is flawlessly beautiful, like something I have never seen. She may have a slight smile on her face, but it's not real. She looks fucking sad, and for some reason I feel like I should help her out.

Even though, compared to how many people are here to see her, I probably won't have the chance to even get close enough to see her face.

I'm okay with that though. I'm not fucking getting tangled up with someone who's life is so fucked up beyond repair. I bet most of the people who end up here are like that.

"$20 admission please." A woman said, cracking her gum against her red lips.

"$20?" I gasped, "This better be fucking worth it."

"Oh trust me. Cherry always puts off a good show."

Kai grinned, "I know."

"What?" I asked, "You saw her before?"

He blew me off, probably not even hearing me.

**Chelsea**

"There are 350 people here tonight!" Ronnie exclaimed back stage, "And the line-up is still curling to the end of the street!"

"What about fire regulations?" Someone asked

"Fuck it." Ronnie muttered, not caring. "Chelsea, You have to blow this place away tonight. You have to come out with lightening in your eyes and thunder in your soul."

I nodded with ease, not one nervous bone in my body.

"Dan is going to start with his song, and you will be standing behind a white screen with the shadow of your body showing. Your song will begin," her eyes lit up, "then you just do your thing, girl."

I looked past her at Danny who looked ecstatic. I could tell that he isn't nervous either, he is so excited to just get out there and let his talent flow.

And so am I. This night is huge, and I'm actually the most excited I have ever been in a very long time just to go and sparkle.

Maybe it's because I don't feel hootchie anymore, I feel like a woman.

"Danny!" Someone screamed, "You're up in three!"

**Vaughn**

Kai couldn't get over how much this place changed since the last time he was here . "Holy crap." He kept saying, "This is amazing."

I shook my head, "Are you fucking obsessed with this place or what? It's just a club."

Kai laughed, "I spent quite a lot of time here"

I rolled my eyes,

**Cherry Pie – Warrant**

A man stepped out on the stage in a black beater and jeans. A guitar filled the room, the bass banging so hard that the tables where bouncing on the floors.

She's my cherry pie,  
>Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise.<br>Tastes so good, make a grown man cry,  
>Sweet cherry pie.<p>

"Man, this is wicked!" Kai shouted, clapping his hands over his head. "This guy got it down!"Swingin' on the front porch,  
>Swingin' on the lawn.<br>Swingin' where we want,  
>Cause there ain't nobody home.<br>Swingin' to the left,  
>And swingin' to the right.<br>If I think about baseball,  
>I'll swing all night, yeah.<p>

I slumped further into my seat, feeling so out of fucking place. "I don't see why this guy has to sing"Swingin' in the living room,  
>Swingin' in the kitchen.<br>Most folks don't cause,  
>They're too busy bitchin'.<br>Swingin' in there cause,  
>She wanted me to feed her.<br>So I mixed up the batter,  
>And she licked the beater.<p>

"You hear the lyrics?" Kai questioned, "He is opening up for Cherry!"

"All I hear is lame fucking sex references."

I scream, you scream,  
>We all scream for her.<br>Don't even try cause,  
>You can't ignore her.<p>

"That's the point." He chuckled, "This is a strip club. Sex sells."

She's my cherry pie,  
>Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise.<br>Tastes so good, make a grown man cry,  
>Sweet cherry pie, oh yeah.<p>

I shook my head in disgust, "It disturbs me that Chelsea use to beat around with the fuckin' likes of you."She's my cherry pie,  
>Put a smile on your face ten miles wide.<br>Looks so good, bring a tear to your eye,  
>Sweet cherry pie.<p>

"Why?" He sounded offended, "What's wrong with me?"

"You're a pig." I replied, "It's disgusting."

Swingin' to the drums,  
>Swingin' to guitar.<br>Swingin' to the bass,  
>In the back of my car.<br>Ain't got money,  
>Ain't got no gas.<br>But we'll get where we're goin' if we,  
>Swing real fast.<p>

"Hey now," he defended himself, "Chelsea was just as bad as I am. If not worst."

"Don't say that." I snapped. _There's no way in fucking hell._

I scream, you scream,  
>We all scream for her.<br>Don't even try cause,  
>You can't ignore her.<p>

"She was high more than I was, anyway." Kai announced.

My heart turned to stone and dropped in the pit of my stomach. That's not true. He is just trying to piss me the fuck off

She's my cherry pie,  
>Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise.<br>Tastes so good, make a grown man cry,  
>Sweet cherry pie, oh yeah.<p>

"she was always doin' cocaine, I got pissed off at her once time and flushed it all down the toilet."

My head was going to explode. _Chelsea was too high off of fucking life to resort to drugs._ She would never do such a thing

"You're a liar!" I shouted loudly. No one heard me but him, it was drowned out by 's my cherry pie,  
>Put a smile on your face ten miles wide.<br>Looks so good, bring a tear to your eye,  
>Sweet cherry pie.<p>

He didn't look offended anymore, but he did look confuse. "She didn't tell you?" he asked, "I thought you two were crazy in love."

"We are." I snapped back, "But she would have told me about that. I know she would never have done a drug." I backed myself up, "She was so sweet and innocent for anything dark and shadowy like that."

Swing it! All night long…  
>Swing it!<br>Swingin' in the bathroom,  
>Swingin' on the floor.<br>Swingin' so hard,  
>We forgot to lock the door.<br>In walks her daddy,  
>Standin' six foot four.<br>He said, "You ain't gonna swing with my daughter no more."

Kai's face fell, as if he realized something for the very first time. "Vaughn," he asked, "Did you know what Chelsea did for a living? Before she met you"

She's my cherry pie,  
>Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise.<br>Tastes so good, make a grown man cry,  
>Sweet cherry pie, oh yeah.<p>

"No fucking shit, Sherlock." I hissed, "She was a waitress at some sort of jazz bar." I rolled my eyes, folding my arms over my chest. "We did almost get engaged."

His face fell, turning pale. "Oh bloody hell." He mumbled, taking his face into his hands. "I thought you knew."She's my cherry pie,  
>Put a smile on your face ten miles wide.<br>Looks so good, bring a tear to your eye,  
>Sweet cherry pie.<br>Sweet cherry pie…  
>Swing it!<p>

The rock song faded, and the audience roared with clapping and laughter. I looked up at the stage to see the black outlines of four women standing behind a white screen.

More music began to fill the club.

**S & M - Rihanna**

Na-na-na, na-na, come on  
>Na-na-na, come on, come on<br>Come on, Na-na-na-na

"You thought I knew what?" I asked, starting to get fucking sick of all of the god damn secrets that's being kept from me. _Why the fuck do this jerk have to just start making up all this shit._

Feels so good being bad  
>There's no way I'm turning back<br>Now the pain is for pleasure, 'cause nothing can measure  
>Love is great, love is fine<br>Out the box, out of line  
>The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more.<p>

The shadows of women moved their hips slowly_. I only guess that this "Cherry" girl was the one in the middle- with the huge heels and killer curves. I know one thing, she is a wicked singer._

I shook my head, getting back to the topic of Chelsea, my 'drug addicted' girlfriend. I chuckled at his lies.

The curtain began to rise. Revealing the red head in a black leather swimming suit leotard thing- and I was right, she did have huge heels on, ribbons tied from the shoe to her knees. The other girls were obviously just back up dancers, there weren't half as glamorous as this Cherry girl. I've never found any girl beautiful, Chelsea was always the only woman I've seen that made me feel that way.

But this girl on the stage, she came pretty close. Really fucking close.

I shook my head, feelings like it was inappropriate to think like that. "What do you mean by 'I thought you knew'?" I asked Kai again

'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones,  
>But chains and whips excite me.<p>

Kai stood to leave, "Come on, man." He said, "It was a mistake coming here. Let's go."

I grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him back down into the fucking chair.

"You dragged me in here," I growled, "Now you're not leaving until I get fucking answers."

'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones,  
>But chains and whips excite me.<p>

He broke the sharp eye contact we held, looking towards the attractive red head with the super long legs.

"Dude," he muttered, still looking at the girl. His face softened emotionally, just like his missing cat came home for the first time in 2 months. It's like this girl had some sort of fucking magical power over him, like a brain washing power. Like he just found his long lost frien-

Na-na-na come on, come on  
>Come on, I like it, like it<p>

My head suddenly felt like it caught fire. Like it just spontaneously combusted into flames and exploded.

Realization struck me- Her perfect body was too damn perfect. I don't find girls attractive, I have never been the type to look at a poster of a stripper and feel the need to help her. I've never had the impulse to help anyone, or even care- except for one fuckin girl.

I closed my eyes, listening to only the voice.

Come on, come on, come on  
>I like it, like it [Na-na-na] come on<p>

I tried to imagine what it would sound like without the singing, what her talking voice would sound like.

Come on, come on, I like it, like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<p>

Soft, but raspy.

I like it, like it.

I opened my eyes again, feeling like my brain was bleeding through my ears. Like someone stabbed me in the head and left me there is total shock.

Love is great, love is fine  
>Out the box, out of line<br>The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more, oh-uhh.

My eyes caught something on her shoulder. A very large crescent shaped scar curling around her shoulder and back. As if a wild dog took a bite out of it.

Na-na-na come on, come on  
>Come on, I like it, like it<br>Come on, come on, come on  
>I like it, like it [Na-na-na] come on<br>Come on, come on, I like it, like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it, like it.

The room started to spin. It all hit me at once, as if I was hit by a fucking bus. Just like I jumped out of a boat into ice cold water. Like I-

S, S, S & M, M, M  
>S, S, S &amp; M, M, M<p>

She brushed her red bang out of her face, revealing the blackest set of eyes that I have ever set eyes on- an_d I'm sure if I was close enough, they would look like a dark navy color. The most unique eyes in the world._

_One of a fucking kind._

I tried to speak, but I found myself gasping for air like a fish on land.

Kai looked at me, a smirk replacing his troubled face "You alright, bud?"

I closed my eyes, wishing I would just fucking faint already. Wishing I could just black the hell out so this mixture of anger, confusion, surprise, lust, love, and shock would just stop for a couple seconds.

Kai sighed, flagging a waiter over. "A whiskey for my pal here, please. And make it a strong."

Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me  
>Oh, you turn me on<br>It's exactly what I've been yearning for

She paraded back and forth on the stage like a pro. As if she has owned it since she was a teenager. With too much legs showing, way too much fucking ass cheek, and a deadly dosage of cleavage.

She danced and sang, without getting the slightest bit tired. And climbed a pole with only one hand and her legs. She whipped her short hair from her sweaty forehead

Na-na-na come on, come on  
>Come on, I like it, like it<br>Come on, come on, come on  
>I like it, like it [Na-na-na] come on<br>Come on, come on, I like it, like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it, like it.

"Is that-" I asked, I needed to make sure. But at the same time, I didn't even want to know.

Kai nodded, "Welcome to her mysterious life, bro."

S, S, S & M, M, M  
>S, S, S &amp; M, M, M<br>S, S, S & M, M, M  
>S, S, S &amp; M, M, M<p>

The song stopped, clapping filled my ears and goose bumps traveled down my back. _I wasn't the only man sitting here watching my girlfriend- Ex-girlfriend, flaunt her private parts. I wasn't the only guy here looking at her cute butt._

Kai stood up, whistling loudly. As if he was proud of what he saw. I grabbed him again and yanked him down.

"Ouch!" he winced, rubbing his wrist. "You have to stop doing that; you're soon going to haul it out of socket."

"Listen," I ignored his complaint, "How do I go to get her?"

"You can't. Not yet." Kai explained, "They allow visitors only after the show. Right now she is probably changing her clothes to something mor-"

I growled, "Reveling."

"No," he said, "Something suitable for the next number."

The next song started,

**Come on let me ride – Skylar Gray**

She slide down from the top of the pole, there must be a way to access it from the ceiling.

If you got a sweet tooth,  
>You can taste my watermelons<br>If the swing set bores you  
>I can show you all my talents<br>I can wear a tail, like all the b-tches can't  
>You can have all this, boy!<br>And there's only one thing that I want from you

Jumped off the pole with ease, despite the height of her heels. I wanted to melt in my chair when I saw her stupid little outfit, it was high waist underwear that was bright purple, and her top was electric baby blue. She looked like she needed a lollipop in her hands. Come on, let me ride your bicycle  
>It's so fantastical, on your bicycle<br>We can get a little more physical  
>Baby, after all, it's only natural<br>I feel it comin', comin', comin'  
>I feel it runnin', runnin', runnin'<br>Come on, let me ride your bicycle  
>It's so fantastical, I'm your bicycle<p>

The sexual content of the words coming from her little mouth turned my stomach. It wasn't the Chelsea I knew.

She dipped, twerked, shook, jumped, rolled, twirled, laughed, smiles, winkedYou want to ride my bicycle  
>You want to ride my bikeIf the world starts freezing,<br>I can make it hot and humid  
>If you get a bee-sting,<br>I can suck out all the poison  
>I can make you last,<br>Like all the b-tches can't  
>Have I made it clear, boy?<br>There's only one thing that I want from you

Her voice was mesmerizing like some sort of fucking fantasy. I found myself sinking into her black eyes, like usual.

But then I would feel fucking sick. Disappointment. I never thought she was like this- not even the slightest.

Come on, let me ride your bicycle  
>It's so fantastical, I'm your bicycle<br>We can get a little more physical  
>Baby, after all, it's only natural<br>I feel it comin', comin', comin'  
>I feel it runnin', runnin', runnin'<br>Come on, let me ride your bicycle  
>It's so fantastical, I'm your bicycle<p>

She grabbed the pole again, doing some kind of weird leg thing..

I tilted my head, How is she doing that without fucking- cracking it off?I'm only f-cking with you  
>F-ck you for thinking it's true<br>I'm not like the sluts in this town  
>They make me blehh in my mouth<br>I wanna ride on your bike  
>Cause you're the boy that I like<br>It's like I'm a sell out for you  
>But your bike's so shiny and new<p>

The douche bag from earlier walked out on the stage, handing her the lollipop that I said she needed. She put it in her mouth and smacked her lips together.

He grabbed her by the waist, and she started-

My blood boiled with rage as she grinded his leg with her little 's distracted, by my reflectors, man,  
>I can tell the chick is attracted<br>My wheels spoke to her, my Schwinn is a chick magnet  
>Bagging up chicks like a bag of chips<br>With a bag of prophylactics as big as Mick Jagger lips

She looked back at the fucker and smiled at him. A smile that wasn't an 'act', it was a genuine smile. _A friendly smile._

_As if they weren't just 'co-workers'_

My fist clench tightly. My teeth grinded together in anger.

Shagging's not something  
>I'm a pro at, but I ain't practicing sh-t Allen, Iverson has safe sex, condoms are for practice, man, I skip practice<br>Flip backwards while I flip this bike on its banana seat  
>My fantasy is to have you land where the kick-stand is<br>Got this b-tch gagging, they call me the broad killer  
>I'm the cousin of Godzilla<p>

She turned and he reached down and pinched her bottom.

"I'm going to fucking kill that fucker." I growled through my teeth

Cause I spit fire and my dick is draggin'  
>Zig zaggin' up the avenue, pulling these chicks in my antagonist<br>Waggin', screamin'

"Chill dude," Kai muttered, "It's all an act."

"Act or not, he is enjoying every fucking second of it."

Come on, let me ride your bicycle  
>It's so fantastical, on your bicycle<br>We can get a little more physical  
>Baby, after all, it's only natural<br>Yeah? I feel it comin', comin', comin'  
>I feel it runnin', runnin', runnin'<br>Come on, let me ride your bicycle  
>It's so fantastical, I'm your bicycleYou want to ride my bicycle<br>You want to ride my bike

She skipped off the stage happily; lollipop in hand, 'boyfriend' in the other, looking back and him laughing and smiling.

I stood up, "That fucking son of a bitch."

Kai tried to yank me back down this time, but he wasn't strong enough. I was on a damn mission to kill that greasy scum bag and teach Chelsea a fucking lesson.

"Vaughn!" Kai called, pushing his way through people politely, "sorry, sorry, excuse me."

I rammed through everyone, no time for apologizes.

"Wait up!" Kai was by my side as I went to grab a door. "That's the kitchen." He took a deep breath, "Come on, I'll take you to her. But the security won't let you back."

I followed him, still grinding my teeth and shaking with furry. I wanted to explode, I didn't want to talk. Because if I did, I might just go fucking ape shit right here and now.

_I want to save my anger for that idiots face._

**Chelsea**

"Ugh!" I groaned, feeling an itch on the back part of my back. _Another rash._ "Danny, come here for a second, will ya?"

"What?"

"I have another rash on my back." I complained, "It's on fire. Can you put cream on it?"

I felt him scan my back up and down, "I don't see it." He observed closer, "Oh wait, it's under your bra strap."

"No wonder it itches so much." I muttered, really wishing I could find out what it is exactly that I am allergic too. "Unclip it and put this on it." I handed him the tube.

"SECURITY!" I heard someone yelling in the background, "WE NEED BACK UP!"

I ignored it, probably just another drunk idiot thinking this is the bathroom or something.

Danny's warm hands unclipped the bra as he observed my back. "Crap, Chelsea. This is the worst one yet. There is pus and everythi-"

Another voice boomed through my dressing room- a voice that froze me solid. A voice that made my heart drop to the pit of my stomach

"You get the fuck away from her before I comes over and to turn ya inside out," he took a deep staggered breath, the cool Nebraskan accent flowed smoothly "You goddess damn dirty prick"

I could feel my hands start to shake out on anxiety

_What in the flying hell is he doing here? He can't be here. How the hell did he find me? Where did he even know to look? _

I shut my eyes tight, hoping that this was all just one crazy and farfetched dream. _He is supposed to be the last person to ever walk through these damn doors._

I felt Dan stand clip the bra back together, he stood straighter, pushing his chest out. "Who the fuck are you?"

I kept my eyes closed, _Please Dan, Don't retaliate. When this guy wants blood, he gets it._

"I'm her boyfriend." Vaughn stated bluntly. _As if nothing happened between us. As if he didn't propose to Sabrina after making promises to me. As if he didn't burn my farm to the ground. As if we were together all this time without a hitchl._ My blood boiled. _Who the hell do he think he is just barging in here and introducing himself as 'my boyfriend'? Especially after all the shit he put me through?_

My eyes shot opened, raging with furry. "Ex-Boyfriend." I snapped using a little too much attitude.

I turned to face him. If his voice alone gave me goose bumps- his appearance had an even bigger effect on me. I wanted to bend at the knees and swoon at his feet. His silver hair was slightly too long, tickling around his face magically. Those purple violet eyes were as captivating as ever- like the shining of the inside of a mussel shell.

_He is magical. _

Oddly, he wasn't wearing the casual attire I was use to- he didn't look like the cowboy I knew. Instead of all black, he is wearing a white t-shirt and plain blue jeans.

I wanted to ask him what provoked his outfit change, but I'm too fucking furious.

"Call us what you want, _Chelsea_" he hissed the word Chelsea, he directed his attention back to Dan, "Who the fuck is this?"

Dan smirked, enjoying this drama. Maybe he found Vaughn just as attractive as I do. "I'm the roommate."

Vaughn's movements were flawless. It's like he floated towards us, breathing down at Danny.

"Bring it." Dan demanded, of course he is ready to scrap- Being the big burly man that he is.

I looked beyond Vaughn to see three security guards completely out cold in the hall way.

"No, Danny." I warned, remembering the state Mark was in when Vaughn almost killed him, "Vaughn is tougher than he looks."

Vaughn snapped down at me, "Don't you dare try to protect him"

"Vaughn!" I shouted, jumping in front of him- he moved out of the way and I saw the only reason why Vaughn would ever know I was here.

"Kai?" I questioned, Sadly I couldn't decide if I was the happiest girl in the world for seeing my long lost best friend, or the most frustrated woman alive knowing that he brought my biggest nightmare here.

"Out of the way." Vaughn snarled, "I have to kick the shit out of your new fuck buddy."

"Ha." I snickered, making eye contact with Dan. He chuckled, shaking his head ironically. We both found humour in this. "Dan's gay. We stay up all night watching Glee and eating ice cream" Then I nodded towards Kai, "You should be more jealous of him."

Vaughn just looked flabbergasted, as his cheeks turned a shade of pink. I ignored him, serves him right for being embarrassed. Barging in here like I'm a piece of property,

I looked over at Kai, "How could you bring him here?"

He frowned, "I didn't know that he didn't know. I figured it would be cool to see him in your glory."

I rolled my eyes, slumping back down in my make-up chair. "Glory my ass". I looked in the mirror, seeing Vaughn's amethyst glaring back at me in the reflection. "Take a picture, It'll last longer." I muttered, so embarrassed that he is seeing me like this.

"Don't have too." He snapped back without a hitch, "There are photos all over the city. I'm sure I could just snag one off a pole if I was desperate."

_Way to make me feel even better._

"Do you have a problem, Mr. Saunders?" I hissed back, "If that's still your lest name. Regis probably made you take his. You low life pussy."

His jaw dropped, but he quickly closed it and narrowed his eyes. "They mean nothing to me. You know that"

I ignored his bullshit. Everyman denies the truth.

I gazed in the mirror, wishing that I could take a picture. The three men that had the biggest influence over me are standing around in a semi-circle. _Dan was looking protective, ready to beat up whoever crossed the line. Vaughn looked angry, ready to punch Dan for being so protective, that was always Vaughn's job. And Kai, looking like a scared puppy,his moto is peace and love. The tension between the three was strong, but I have the power to ignore anything._

_Especially when I'm pissed off at the three on them._

I grabbed my powder and gently patted my face with it. I tried not to look up at the cowboy glaring back at my reflection, but it was very hard with him breathing down my neck like some kind of angry animal.

"Do you mind?" I muttered, "I don't exactly want you in here."

"And I'm not exactly a fan of you being here, either."

Dan straightened up, "You can't tell her what to do."

"Shut up, Fag." Vaughn hissed,

Dan looked dumbstruck, that's the reason he wouldn't come out of the closet. Nobody calls another person an offending name because of something deep they can't change; Especially not to Danny, especially not in front on me.

I stood up, reaching my boiling point. "Get the fuck," I boomed, pointing towards the door, "Vaughn, You get the fuck out of this club right now."

"Yeah?" Vaughn looked down at me, "Who's gonna make me?"

"Don't you dare think that you can barge in here thinking you have the same effect of me that you had two years ago." I pointed out, "I'm stronger. I'm not stupid and naïve."

"Look at you." He flicked my red hair with his finger, close enough for me to smell the intoxicating scent of rain and honey that I've been craving for so long. I wanted it to linger, but at the same time I wanted to forget what he smelt like. "You're a fucking mess."

That's the last straw. I took the sharp part of my stiletto and smashed down on his foot.

"FUCK!" He winced in pain, grabbing his foot and balancing on the other.

"How dare you touch me?" I screamed, "I left to get away from you! I don't need you tracking me down and making my life miserable again! I thought I finally had you forgot about, and here you are- standing in front of me like nothing even happened. I don't need you, Cowboy. I don't need anybody, because when it comes down to it, not one fucking cares. This is a new life I'm getting in order; I don't need the person who destroyed the last one to be a part of this." I looked back into the beautiful purple eyes, "I don't need you. I've never been better." _I'm not sure if that was a lie, or not._

He sighed, taking him hair into his hands and tugging. "Fuck you. If you want to stay here and be a little skank, go ahead. I don't need ya either." He turned on his heels, walking away. A piece of me died inside, the other half was relieved.

Then he stopped, snapping around again. "You know what?" He locked eyes with me, "I do need you Chelsea. I'm not finished here yet, I've was waiting too fucking long for this moment, and I'm not going to fuck it all up by walking away- like you did."

_More fucking sweet talk, I know he don't mean it. I know he don't care about me. His being her and sucking up if just making it harder. If this were someone else, it wouldn't have any effect on me._

But it is Vaughn- it's his violet eyes, his silvery hair, and his crooked lips.

_I wish he would just walk away; this would be a lot easier on me._

"I wish you would." I sighed,

"I had a bunch scenarios acted out in my fucking head," he ignored me, "I had about a dozen different speeches planned out, I just had to pick what cheesy one to fucking say." He groaned, shaking his head. "But none of them suit this situation right now. Because I thought I would find you on a beach or something, not in a place like this."

"Then leave."

He looked back up, taking a step forward, "I don't know how to say this, Chelsea. But I want you to-"

"Don't you get it?" I cut off, not wanting to hear what he has to say. _I can't handle him right now. This is all too quick; everything I have been through the past 2 years is finally becoming distant in my memory. I can't have him here reminding me off all my losses. He is the face of my heart ache._ I slammed my fist against the makeup mirror, "I don't want you to say anything. I want you to walk out of my life for good and never come back. You broke my heart, you ruined my life. When I look at you, I don't remember the good things, I remember that the pain you put me through destroyed me." I turned around again, unable to look at those eyes anymore. "I remember you freaking about my tattoo, losing it because I wasn't a virgin, getting mad over carrots and chicken, yelling because I would work a little hard."

His face dropped,

I continued, "You can sook and whine to me all you want. But I'm too smart to fall for it. Coming here was a waste of time. You lost my trust, and there is nothing you can say that will make me trust you again"

His face fell, "You know what? You're not worth this fucking trouble anyway, Chelsea. You doubted me that day; ya didn't hesitate to even ask for an damn explanation before you ran off." His Nebraskan accent was clear, "That didn't even occur to me. Ya didn't approach Sabrina and I, ya didn't question it. Thinking back, I woulda hoped that you had a little more faith in me." He snickered, "It's almost like you were looking for a damn reason to run."

Guilt fell to the pit of my stomach. _He was doing it, just like always; softening me up with his sweet talk, trying to make me look like the bad one for ditching town._ _Making it my fault._

"That's not true." I defended my honor, "You know damn well that I loved you."

"Loved?" He frowned, as if that wasn't what he wanted to hear. His face dropped, his eyes lost the fire it was. He turned and started towards the door again, he gave up. "I don't know what I expected, I think I pictured you seeing me and leapin into my fuckin arms- like the old days." He kept walking away, "But that can't happen if you don't feel like same damn way I do. So I'm finally fucking giving up, after two years of chasing- You gave up on me, so I'm finished with you."

I started after him, I don't know why- reflex I guess. His words hurt me, they pained me. "Vaughn!" I shouted throwing my arms in the air, he stopped and turned. I don't know what I was going to say to him, I just didn't know if I should believe him or not. "If you still feel that way, show me something. Anything, prove it."

He didn't look back, but he did say, "It's your turn now." He said, "If you dare you'd come a little closer."

I didn't move_. I wasn't going to let myself, if I let my guard down to him the barrier I have around me will come crashing down. He is the only thing that can destroy me all over again. I'm not that farm girl anymore, I'm bigger and classier than that. This new Chelsea is tougher, she thinks instead of just acting. I'm not giving him and melting into his arms._

_If I do, I might not have the power to regain my strength. He has too big of an affect on me._

"Thought so." He mumbled without emotion, as he walked out the door. _Walking out of my life for good._

_That's what I wanted._

_Isn't it?_

**Vaughn**

"GODDESS FUCKING DAMMIT!" I shouted, punching my fist into the metal on the boat. I left that fucking trash joint and came right to the damn boats.

Blood trickled down my fingers from my busted knuckles. I liked the pain, it distracted my thoughts. So I smashed my other first even harder. Suddenly, the blood mademe feel sick, seein the color reminded me of the red hair.

She was just as beautiful as ever. Her eyes as blue as ever, and her scent was the same. Just like oranges- but it wasn't as strong as it used to be. Probably because of all that shit she was wearing. She wasn't the real Chelsea, just some stupid rip off.

"She just don't fucking get it. She is so hard headed. She thinks she is fucking invincible, she always did. It turns my god damn stomach, the way she is flaunting herself around like that-thinking she is in control of the world."

I felt like I was going to be sick. _There is nothing worse than knowing that someone you love-loved, is throwing their fucking life away._

_But that's it. What the fuck can I do? Take her, body and bones, and drag her back to the island? She said it herself, she don't want me. She don't trust me, she don't even want to try to trust me._

_Besides, She lied to me about everything. Drugs, bars- like a secret life. She was right, I did get angry at her about her lsing her virginity, maybe I wouldn't have gotten so mad if she didn't keep it from me for so long. And yes, I expected the girl to show me a tattoo on her lower back. What's the point of hiding that from me? I would lecture her for working herself to death because she would go the whole day in the hot fucking sun without a drop of water. I did that because I cared._

_And she don't see that. She can't look past the reasons and look deeper. It's like Chelsea and I did a complete 3-fucking-60. I'm the deep thinker now, and she is the jack ass._

_If she can't remember the zillion fucking good things that came out of our relationship, then it's obvious the feelings right now are one-sided._

_Like she said, she 'loved' me. Loved. As in, Use to love, but is no longer in love._

_And I did love her, and I still do. That'll never change a fucking bit._

_But I'm not fucking waiting around in strip clubs waiting for her to grow the hell up. I've been waiting on her for two damn years, and she didn't even care. She wasn't waiting for me to walk through her doors at all, she was dreading it._

_Who the fuck would have thought 'tender and compassionate' farm girl would give up before 'cold and cynical' cowboy?_

**Kai**

"I expected more from you." I stated, staring at Chelsea when she finished her show for the night. She is gorgeous, as always. Her skin pasty, smothered eyes, lips full, her face features prominent. I'll always have a soft spot for the girl, that's why I can't let her fuck up her life. "I really, really did."

She snapped again, whipping her head around, "Don't you dare start with that."

_I've never known Chelsea to be such a heartless bitch. She is being so dense, just like Vaughn._ I hauled my wallet from my ass pocket. I'll just make her jealous.

"Look," I opened it to a picture of my biggest treasures in my life.

Popuri and Sebastian. They are all I have

She grabbed it, staring at it. "That's the girl from Mineral Town." She stated bluntly

I nodded, "My beautiful wife, and my son Sebastian."

Bitch-mode Chelsea suddenly softened to Marshmallow-mode Chelsea, "You have a son?"

_I have to admit, I can help but gloat about my little man. He is the proudest thing that ever came out of my live, he is the perfect little dude and I guess it's the father's thing to do- brag_

"Yup, he is my blood and DNA. Lucky bugger." My grin was from ear to ear, "Born Spring 28th at a whopping 8 pounds 3 ounces. Completion of his sexy father, and eyes of his stunning mother." I mumbled the last part, "And unfortunately the temper of his Uncle Rick."

"Wow," she breathed, "good for you." She kept staring down at the photo, as if she were jealous. I knew she was. I knew she didn't want to end up here again, this wasn't her plan. "How'd you meet her?"

"I ended up visiting Mineral Town, and she always walking around town. I ended up staying the whole summer" I smirked, "First girl that I was nervous to approach."

She giggled, "True love."

Time to cut to the chase. "Enough about me. My life is fabulous." I cleared my throat "Yours, on the other hand."

"Mine is fine,too." She muttered quickly, "Not as perfect at yours, but I am going back to school next season"

That caught me off guard, "Really? What are ya doing?"

"French."

That caught me even more of guard, "Seriously? You're doing French?"

She nodded,

"That's not you at all. You will be bored with it after 5 days, mark my words."

She narrowed her eyes, "That's not true."

"You know it is."

She finally broke the eye contact, "Yeah, well, I have to do something with my life."

"You already did." I pointed out, "And I don't mean turning this shit hole into a high class money maker."

She looked back at me,

"From what I heard, you are pretty good at running a farm."

She rolled her eyes, looking away from me again.

"Really good. Apparently it's your passion." I dug a little deeper,

"Listen." She snapped around, "Whatever bullshit that cowboy fed you- don't believe it. He is a liar and a damn good one too. He'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants."

"And he wants you." I stated bluntly.

"No," she corrected, "He wants something from me that would benefit him. He is married to Sabrina with a youngster."

I chuckled, "Do you have proof?"

"He proposed to her." She said confidently, as if it was brain washed into her head. "And a few months ago I called Julia and he answered with a screaming baby on the phone."

"Yeah, that's Julia's and Elliot's kid. But Vaughn always has it because Julia got her hands full with her sick mother."

"What?" Chelsea's face fell, "Mirabelle is sick?"

"Yup. She got Multiple Sci-something." I informed her, "She has been confined to a wheelchair for almost two years now- Vaughn told me. It's the only reason he returned to the island to take over the farm."

"Wait now." She shook her head, "I'm confused. What do you mean he returned to the island for the far,? Where did he and Sabrina go? The whole point of getting rid of me was so he could have the damn farm in the first place- not for some crumby fall back plan."

"Chelsea, Vaughn was set up." I said, "That ring was meant for you, not for her. He wanted to marry you, Sabrina had voo doo magic on her side.

Her shoulders sagged forward, like someone placed a heavy weight on her back and that she couldn't support.

"He said a girl you were friend with told him what you thought happened," I looked Chelsea in her odd black eyes; "She gave him the blue feather you were going to give him. She told him you were going to propose to him, as well"

A tear traveled down her cheeks, but she quickly whipped it away. "She was supposed to burn that."

**I have 452 reviews, please get me to 500! Can't wait to hear what everyone thinks :) **

**I edited this chapter 4 times, changing everything over and over. **

**I can't tell if it was as perfect as I wanted it to be -_-, but the writer is never satisfied!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Sorry folks! This was suppose to be the FINAL chapter... buttttt, I got a couple reviews from people BEGGING me not to rush it.**

**sooooo, I decided I take the extra time and split it in two parts.**

**NEXT CHAPTER IT WILL BE FINISHED!**

**And It works perfectly, because my Epilouge will be written in a couple different time frames. But I'll stick them all in chapter 60.**

**Then I will have an even number for a FanFiction... like I had it all planned out or something... LOL**

**Enjoy.**

**Right or Wrong**

**Dan**

I sighed, throwing the blankets off my bare chest. I didn't want to peel my eyelids open but I had no choice. "Constantly, every single night." I groaned, I grabbed the pillow beneath my head and held it to my ears, trying to drown out the sobs from the bedroom. I grabbed my cell phone to check the time "3:46 am" it read.

"Dammit, Chelsea…." I complained, knowing that there was not one fucking thing I could do to shut her up_. It's been like this every night since that idiot came looking for her. He shouldn't have come; he only ripped her apart again. Then Kai finished her off by making it sound like she was the one in the fault. __I don't know how either one of them has the fucking nerve to barge back in on her life._

The wails in Chelsea's room became heavier; she was gasping for air and unable to stop. I sat up, my sweaty back peeling off the warm leather sofa. I sat on the couch, resting my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. _It's not fair -How she is so obsessed with him. He comes here and gives her the death glare, and she is gone over him like a cat in heat. And I've been here, the one she cries on, the one that gives her advice, the one that supported her with school, and the one that brought her back to the doctor her pregnancy test after she was raped._

_But I'm just Danny. Gay ol' Danny. Best gay friend in the world._

_I'm not sure why I'm jealous. I don't like girls- boobs are great, but vaginas' are nasty. It's not that I want Chelsea romantically; but I don't want her to want Vaughn like that. I don't want him taking her from me, she is the closest thing to 'love' that I have and I can't handle her leaving. Sure, I know we will never be able to satisfy each other sexually- but she understands me. She knew my secret right off the bat and I knew I could trust her._

_Now I might lose her._

I shook my head, standing and walking towards her room. The her were even more annoying as I pushed the door opened. "You're not still crying over him," I said, wishing it was true. She pulled the blankets over her head- _just like every other night in the past week and a half._

"Go away." She chocked. But she knew I wasn't going anywhere.

I walked towards her and pulled the blankets down so I could fit in. The smell of citrus in her hair was almost intoxicating, that scent did something that made me question my sexuality every time. But I needed to stop being so selfish. "Talk about it?"

"No." she stiffened, holding back her tears now that she knew she had an audience. _Typical Chelsea._

"Come on," I pushed her, "You have been a mess ever since they showed up here. Stop trying to hide it, I'm not an idiot."

"I don't want to talk about it."

I grabbed Chelsea's jaw and snapped her to face me, "I care too much about you to watch you wither away to a depressed basket case over some idiot that shouldn't mean a roll of beans to you."

She jerked away from me, turning over. "See? That's exactly why. Everything that comes out of your mouth about Vaughn is negative. "Then pointed out, "But you weren't there, you don't know how he made me feel. How easy it was for us to be together."

_I bet it was as easy as us together._

"If you can't trust me, who can you trust?" It was silent for a long time. It was just my steady warm breaths, and her worn out and wet breaths. It was just her red hair tangled into my fingers, and her body fitting perfectly into mine.

_She's so attractive and I wish so bad that I could want her in the way she wants him. I want her to want me like that too. __But, that's just weird. __I'm so confused right now._

"I had everything pushed behind me," her sweet voice crackled, "Gee, I thought about him every day. But, some days I would realize that I haven't thought about him yet. So I would think about him." She paused, "Get it?"

"No, not at all."

She sighed, "My life was exactly what I wanted. I wanted to live with him, marry him, work with him, and even have children. Then it was all taken from me. I coped with it, and found a new path for myself-then he comes back and offers back what I lost."

"The past is the past, you have to keep stepping forward and let life piece itself together, Chelsea." _I didn't want her to leave me, _"You can't run back to something that failed. You already know how that turned out, you haven't even tried school."

"I came back to the club after I left it."

My stomach dropped, "Yeah but that's different. You came back because he never worked out for you."

"You're right." She sighed, "I'll never get over Vaughn. But that don't mean that I have to go back to him."

"You're right."

"Not that I have the choice anymore." She added, "I kind of screwed that up for myself when I told him that I never needed him."

"You'll never need him, Chels." I said, not quite knowing where I was headed

"Why?" she muttered, "It certainly feels like I do."

"Because I love you." I caught myself completely off guard, "And I hate him" I trailed off with embarrassment.

She sat up, looking down into my brown eyes.

"You what?" she was thrown off, confused. "You're gay."

I sighed, "I dunno. I'm just going through a weird time right now."

"Elaborate."

I didn't want too. But at the same time, the gay man inside of me wanted to open up to his best girlfriend about relationship issues. "I guess I am confused about how I feel about you. I just can't get enough of you."

"You think you might be straight?" she gasped, "But for me?"

"I guess, maybe, it's a possibility." I said, happy that the room was dark so she couldn't see my blood red face "I mean, I don't know."

"Only one way to find out." She suddenly grabbed my head and pushed her lips against mine.

_She was very warm, and sticky with tears. Her lips were wet, and I dearly hope it's not snot . Other than that, it was nice. I think it was nice, it's Chelsea, everything she does is good an-_

Her hand went below and grabbed onto an area that only she would have the courage to touch.

"Hey! What the hell!" I exclaimed with surprise

Then she suddenly pulled away, "You're gay."

"Wha-"

"I've you were as attracted to me as you thought you were, your squid would be stiff as a board."

I sighed, knowing it was true. "If I was straight, Vaughn would be history."

Chelsea laughed for the first time in weeks, "Secretly, I was hoping you were in love with me." She pondered a bit, "Falling in love with you would be like marrying a girl. I'd like that."

"Then why don't you date a girl?"

She cringed, "I was in a three sum once, I decided that Vagina's are nasty."

"I was thinking the same thing earlier." I laughed.

She then laid her face on top of my bare chest, nuzzling her face into it. "I love you too, you know?" she said, "We don't have to want to screw each other in order to be in love. Love is an emotion, not an action."

She's right. Love is accepting each other, understanding. It's knowing that no matter what happens, that person will have your back. It's being able to look past faults and only see well. It wants the best for the other, even if it will bring you down. It's about wanting the same things in life.

"I'm being selfish." I blurted out, finally dawning on me on how I was being so a damn idiot. _I want to be a musician; I want the fame and fortune. Chelsea don't, she wants a little house with cute animals and a husband. She wants the farm life, the farm life that I wouldn't want to give her. But Vaughn can._

"If I love you so much, I would stop talking you out of the idea of Vaughn." I said, "I would be going with you to find him, not lying her in bed shunning you for wanting him"

"What are you trying to say?" she yawned,

"I'm saying that you should go." I didn't want to say it, but I did. "You have to go back and be happy. Cause you clearly aren't happy here."

She shook her head, "Nope." and whispered, "I don't deserve him. If everything Kai said is true, I'm the fuck up. Vaughn didn't give up, but I quickly slung it out the door."

"So?" _arguing with her is impossible, but you gotta do what you gotta do._

"So! I made myself look like an idiotic slut while he is the dedicated farmer being the hero and picking up the unfinished garbage left behind by me." She took a deep breath, "Besides, I shut him out. Vaughn is hard-headed; he will never take me back now after embarrassing him like that."

"You never know."

"Yes, I do, Dan." She snapped, "I do know that he deserves better than me, and I'm not going to take his life from him by ruining it."

I was finished with trying to convince. I could tell her eyes were getting heavy- those big navy eyes. She can't handle being told what to do right now.

"Dan," she yawned, very drowsily so it just sounded like a giant clutter, "Can you sing to me and play guitar."

She always wants me to do this. She always wants me to play her to sleep- she says it gives her something to focus on so she don't fall asleep thinking about 'horrible' things, _whatever that is._

I replied by walking across the bed room to grab our guitar. I let my fingers strum chords while I gently sang to her:

**Chances – Five for Fighting**

**Chances are when said and done**  
><strong>who'll be the lucky ones who make it all the way?<strong>  
><strong>Though you say I could be your answer<strong>  
><strong>Nothing lasts forever no matter how it feels today<strong>

_I want her to stay here with me so badly, I can give her what she needs, but I can't give her what she wants._Chances are we'll find a new equation  
><strong>Chances roll away from me<strong>  
><strong>Chances are all they hope to be<strong>

_I know we can't stay in this little apartment forever. She can't work at that club for the rest of her life, and I can sleep on a couch until I die_.Don't get me wrong I'd **never say never**  
><strong>'Cause though love can change the weather<strong>  
><strong>No act of God can pull me away from you<strong>

_It's not that I don't think we would be able to conquer the world together. But face it, I'm gay.__  
><em>  
><strong>I'm just a realistic man, a bottle filled with shells and sand<strong>  
><strong>Afraid to love beyond what I can lose when it comes to you<strong>  
><strong>And though I see us through, yeah<strong>

_I've always hated being gay. Always getting picked on, but I've never despised it because I thought that being with a woman would be great. Chelsea is the first and only person to make me think that._

**Chances are we'll find two destinations**  
><strong>Chances roll away from me<strong>  
><strong>Still chances are more than expectations<strong>  
><strong>The possibilities over me<strong>

_Chelsea has two talents she can put to use, farming and music. _

_I can only use music._

**It's a fight with two to one, lay your money on the sun**  
><strong>Until you crash what have you done? Is there a better bet than love?<strong>  
><strong>What you are is what you breathe, you gotta cry before you sing<strong>  
><em>I wouldn't let her go alone, though. I'd go with her to help her settle in again, if it works out in her favor.<em>

**Chances, chances**  
><strong>Chances lost are hope's torn up pages<strong>  
><strong>Maybe this timeChances are we'll be the combination<strong>  
><strong>Chances come and carry me<strong>  
><strong>Chances are waiting to be taken, and I can se<strong>**eChances are the fascinations**

**Chances won't escape from me**

**Chances are only what we make them and all I need**

Chelsea was sound asleep now. I swept a piece of hair from her mouth and covered her blanket over her bare shoulder. _Hopefully she isn't dreaming anything 'horrible'_

_I want so badly for those lyrics to come true, for the both of us. I want Chelsea to find Vaughn again, and start her life over- for the third time. I want myself to meet a man that leaves me speechless_

_**Julia**_

"I wish it would just shut the fuck up." Vaughn grumbled with agitation, he was talking about little Taro. Mom is sleeping at the house, so I brought my noisy child to Vaughn's for a visit-so he wouldn't wake her.

"Lay off," I said, "He is probably upset over the negative black cloud floating around here."

"Whatever."

I watched Vaughn throw his hat on the coffee table and crossing his arms. He just stared straight ahead and floated away in his own world. _It's killing me, ever since he found Chelsea he has been stuck in his depressing and angry universe. He don't want to see Taro, or visit mom, or even talk to me. Whatever Chelsea said to him, or did- destroyed him. It's killing me to know exactly what happened, but he won't tell me. All he said when I seen him in the fields for the first time her got back, all he said "Yeah, I was talkin' to her." No greetings, no explanations, just that. No juicy details, nothing._

"I wish you would tell me what happened." I stated, "It's good to talk about things, you know?"

"You just want to get some gossip to spread around to yer friends."

I snapped back quickly, "Oh Vaughn, give it up. I'm a mother now and I'm grown out of that childish crap." I sighed, "Besides, Natalie is gone. Who else would I tell? Lanna? I can barely get her to leave her damn house anymore."

That's right, Natalie left the island. Her and her mother got into a fight about Natalia not carrying her weight. It's true though, Vaughn isn't even my brother and he does more for Taro than Aunt Natalie ever did. Anyway, Natalie flipped then she decided to leave.

I feel like there was more to it than that, though. Natalie always had a short fuse, but it generally blew over within a few hours. Something else must have drove her off the island. I do know that she was trying to get back with Pierre, but he was lucky and got out of it. I can't see that affected Nat though.

Vaughn still didn't answer me. So I stared making guesses, "Is she married now? Or something."

He nodded, "No, even worst."

"What's worse than that?" I couldn't think of anything worse than a woman being swore to another man for the rest of her life.

He snickered with disgust, as if he wanted to find it humorous but he just couldn't. "She's available."

This confused me. _I don't understand why Chelsea being single would bother him, which means that she isn't committed to anyone. It means he could just go and bring her back if he really wanted._

_Personally, I hate Chelsea now. But if she's the only thing that will make him happy again, I want her to come back as much as he._

"And? What did she say?"

He shrugged, "It's fuckin obvious, isn't it?" he shut his eyes, his forehead wrinkling "She didn't want to come back.

I just stared at the pain in his face, knowing that he closed his eyes to hold back tears. I've only seen him cry once before, and that was after she left. He didn't cry then, he completely broke down.

"If she wanted to, she would be here right now."

_I didn't know what to say to this. It's awkward for Vaughn to open up. Although, he is being pretty blunt- but this is a big step for him._

"I opened up to her, and she shot me down every time. I didn't care about the 'circumstances' she was under, I knew Chelsea was still in there somewhere but she don't fucking believe that."

"What circumstances?"

"Nothing." He sighed.

_Great, I closed him off again. _"Fine, keep going I won't interrupt."

"I just fucking thought she would be happy to see me, ya know?" he grumbled, "I expected a damn hug, or something. Instead she froze up and looked afraid."

He was quiet again for a couple minutes, but I could tell that he wasn't finished.

"I just thought that she wanted to come back just as damn much as I wanted her too. It's not like what we had together was just a fucking fling or anything" he paused, "Fuck, if it was enough for me to loosen up, a girl like her should have been completely head over heels"

"Well then, "I suggested, "Why don't you go back and talk some sense into her? Maybe she turned just as tough as you. Maybe she built walls up so she wouldn't get hurt again."

He shook his head, not even taking a second to consider it. "I'm sick of chasing after her. It's her turn, if she wants to find me; she knows exactly where the hell I am."

I rolled my eyes; _this is just going to be a nuisance for the rest of our lives._

_**Chelsea**_

I stared blankless-ly at the sparkling lingerie hung on my costume rack. My first two opening song were finished, and now I have to slip into this beauty.

_But I don't want to anymore. __At first it was fine, I thought I was 'cool' with the idea of being back here. I found comfort in being somewhere familiar. But now I'm not, I absolutely hate it, again. I hate the make up, the glitter, the sparkles, the red hair, the heels, everything. I hate the music, the hairspray, the smell of slut, the alcohol, the lights._

_It's sickening. _

I cringed, remembering the look on Vaughn's face when he confronted me- _Disgust, complete and total disgust. __He thought I was a whore, living in a whore house- with fake tans and fake eye lashes. This version of me turned him for good. He'll never want to look at me again. He don't know that I haven't slept with a man since him. From the looks of me, I've been with one every night. __But I haven't. I couldn't- because even though I've made out with almost every man in this city, none of them made me crave them like I craved Vaughn. I'd never find anyone that can live up to him._

I stared at myself in the mirror. Red, shoulder length hair. Flawless foundation, perfect cat eyes, Barbie pink lips. My face looks fabulous, but I don't feel fabulous.

"Get a move on it, Chels" Dan called across the room, while trying to fix some sort of electrical trip in the breaker box, "Ron'll have your pretty ass."

"I want to color my hair brown again." I thought out loud,

"Why?" Dan questioned,

"It's the best I've ever felt_." It's what Vaughn loved. He always liked me hair, he use to tell me that whenever he ran his fingers through it. Which he did a lot, he always had his hands on me somehow. _Dan just shook his head at me; _sometimes I think I drive him crazy._ Then he threw down his screwdriver and changing his shirt.

"Are you ready?" _Dan is outrageously attractive. But he is 'stereotypical' hot. Vaughn is uniquely handsome._

_I almost forgot, it's out duet coming on next. _

I took off the bare minimum articles of clothing I was wearing- which didn't take long at all. And I put on the sparkly blue one piece corset, which look a little longer but I had two girls helping me squueze into it.

"Hurry up!" I heard Ronnie yell from god only knows where, "You guys have 20 seconds!"

I was supposed to wear strappy heels but I didn't have enough time, instead I slide into a pair of purple pumps. _My stylist will be so angry- blue corset and purple shoes?_

_Oh please, it's not like anyone is analysing what colors I'm wearing. Their eyes are elsewhere._

I stepped onto the stage, out of oxygen from rushing. Everything caught me off guard again. I could see men in the distance throwing punches, a girl passed out to a table, a group of business men crowded around a table receiving lap dances, lesbians making out, two gays waiting for Dan to come back, and old man sitting by himself.

_Sure, this place may look fancier and classier, but the same Wednesday night scumbags are showing up._

**Stay – Rihanna**

**All along it was a fever  
>Of cold sweat hot-headed believers<br>I threw my hands in the air I said show me something  
>He said, if you dare come a little closer<strong>

The lyrics caught me off guard; I took a deep breath to hold it together. _That was exactly what I told to Vaughn two weeks ago. And he replied with "If you dare, come a little closer"_

_And I didn't dare to get closer.__**  
><strong>_**  
>Round and around and around and around we go<br>Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**

_If I had my time back, would I have gotten closer?_

Not really sure how to feel about it  
>Something in the way you move<br>Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
>It takes me all the way<br>I want you to stay

_The way Vaughn gracefully walked toward me, the way he spoke. He makes my heart heavy, like it's holding the weight of the world._

Dan cut in with his part.**  
>It's not much of a life you're living<br>It's not just something you take, it's given  
>Round and around and around and around we go<br>Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**

_Dan thinks I should go back. He don't want me to leave, but he thinks I would be happier if I left._**Not really sure how to feel about it  
>Something in the way you move<br>Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
>It takes me all the way<br>I want you to stay**

_But what about Dan? How could I just leave him behind? I've already left Kai and Vaughn- I can't just ditch Dan too. I've been to selfish when it comes to the people in my life. Even with Julia and Lana.__**  
><strong>_

I sang with Dan on this part, feeling emotions for both him and Vaughn overpowering me- Trying to figure out what's right for me.

**Ohhh the reason I hold on  
>Ohhh cause I need this hole gone<br>Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving**

_The only thing I'll be leaving here is Dan, nothing else- school? Pfft, fuck French. I'm not made for that kind of thing. Props to those who do it, but I'm made for physical labour._

**Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving**

_Vaughn needs help on the farm. He can't do it his self; he needs someone there who knows what she's doing. I may not deserve him, but I know I can sure as hell earn my keep._

Not really sure how to feel about it

_Vaughn needs a woman who will look after him, feed him, do his laundry, _

**Something in the way you move**

_Someone who already knows how it feels to lose him_

**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**

_Someone who isn't going to want to leave him for anyone else. Or want to walk out because of a stupid argument_

**It takes me all the way**

_He needs someone who understands his blunt ways and his snide comments_

**I want you to stay, stay**

_He needs someone who needs him for all the same reasons._

**I want you to stay, ohhh  
><strong>

I looked out at the crowd again, seeing everyone looking back at me. Somewhat bored, because I didn't do my routine with the pole. I didn't shake my hips or dance.

I sang. I sang like I really meant what I was singing, like when I sang with Lanna at her home.

I stood there, and I put my heart and soul into a song- and it bored everyone.

"Pst," Dan broke my trance, I didn't even realize the high pace music for the next song was already started. "Cherry, sing!"

I looked at him, then at the crowd, at a man who walked out a door demanding his money back, at Ronnie's devil glare, at those two lesbians still making out, then back at Dan.

_My mind is so over powered with the right and wrong things. But I couldn't tell which was which. Would staying on stage and performing be right or wrong? Or, would ditching this city and running back to my back be right or wrong?_

The mic fell from my hands onto the floor. I already knew what my decision was; I knew what I really wanted since the first time I stepped into this club. It was hid away deep inside me, and I really had to dig for it- but I finally found it.

I darted from the stage and into the dressing room, throwing on a pair of jeans and my sweat shirt on over my Corset. I shoved my heels on again; _honestly I can run just as good in heels as I can in sneakers._

"Chelsea! Wait!" I heard Dan yelling to me, I didn't stop, I ran, I dodged Ronnie's hand reaching to grab me, I dodged the girl with the pixie cut trying to see if I was okay. _I wanted to get out of here and on the first ferry home._

_Home._

But first I ran to my apartment, having huge Déjà vu. I ripped all my clothes from the hangers and threw them all in suitcases- really wishing I still had my old 'magic' backpack.

"Where are you going?" I heard Dan slam the door shut to the apartment while I gathered up photographs and useful knickknacks that I didn't want to leave behind.

"Dan!" I stopped and looked at him; he already knew where I was going. "I'm sorry I'm being selfish. I just can't let it end like this, I have to go find him and tell him how I really fee-"

"I'll come with you." He cut me off.

"What?" I stumbled back for a second, blown away that he would actually leave the city

"I'll come with you, just to make sure everything goes smoothly." He said, "If it doesn't work out, you might need me to kick his ass."

I paused, not even realizing that Vaughn might just throw my sorry ass back on the boats upon my arrival.

"What if he really did change his mind?"

Dan shrugged, "You're gonna have to find a way to apologize where he is going to listen to know."

The gears twisted in my mind as I reached for the telephone.

***ring ring ring ring ring***

"Uh, hello?" her voice wasn't as lively as I remembered it. Not as half as cheerful, but I'll ask her about her issues when I get there.

"Lanna?" I gasped, "its Chelsea!"

"Chelsea!" the bubbliness in her voice was back, "Wait, What? Is this reall-"

"Yes, it's m-"

"Where the hell have to been?" she cut me off, "No calls! No nothing, you just disappeared and-"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." I apologized genuinely, "I'll explain when I get there. But first of all, I need to woe Vaughn again. I need to do it in like, 3 seconds, as soon as he sees me."

"How are you going to do that?" she said, Jules mentioned that he is pretty pissed off at your right now."

My mind churned for ideas that could possibly present me in a different light.

"Lanna, Do you still have your piano?"


	59. Words Could Never Describe

**I hope you all enjoy the conclusion of "You and I".**

**A/N at the end.**

**Last disclaimer: I don't own the songs, characters, or locations of this story**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 59: Words Could Never Describe.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chelsea<strong>

The waves were crashing against the boat fiercely, rocking us back and forth. It was a rain storm outside, but no sign of lightening- thanks Jesus. I wanted to say that I was afraid, but I wasn't. I've experienced worse storms, a little rain and wind is nothing.

I do have a phobia of boats, but right now I have to focus on better and bigger things rather than my stupid fears. I stared down at the paper in front of me, while Dan picked guitar chords. I'm trying to write a song for Vaughn, a song that can show off my real talents. I want him to know that my talent is genuine, and that I'm not just some bimbo show girl from the city. I want to show his the his Chelsea is still alive.

Dan strummed a chord, "What do you think of this tune?"

_It was too harsh. I didn't want rock and roll. _"Softer."

He fooled around again, playing a tangy version. He then looked into my eyes for my opinion.

"No, too country."

He sighed, strumming something that was extremely popish. It made me want to vomit.

"No, that's just embarrassing." I stared down at the words, trying to incorporate our relationship into a tune was difficult, because frankly, we were always out of tune. _We were the biggest mess of noise, but we worked together perfectly. _

This set off a light bulb in my head. "Combine them" I suggested, "Try to combine all three ideas and see what happens."

Dan played for a while, just messing around to see what would work. Sometimes it sounded catchy, and sometime it just sounded like a disaster. _It has to be perfect. I need Vaughn to see me in a new light- not as the old easy going Chelsea that he knew, and not as the skanky stripper Chelsea that he hates; he needs to see me as a girl who lost things, a girl who overcame the worse things imaginable in life and who is still able to carry on, suck it up, and fix her mistakes. I need Vaughn to see me for the real me. Not those two acts I put on, no more lies- just the truth of Chelsea Davis._

My hand subconsciously motioned towards an itch on my head, getting covered in cold brown goo. "Crap!" I almost forgot, I soon have to wash this hair color out. A 24 hour Pharmacy was the second stop for me on the way to the ferry. There is no way in hell that I will be returning home with my "Cherry" hair. Vaughn wouldn't offer to take a second glance at me if it were the first thing he saw, but with my signature chestnut hair he might be able to stay in the same room as me.

The burning sensations became more painful on my scalp; I didn't want to wash it out though. I wanted to make sure it worked. But the box said exceeding the time does nothing. "I gotta wash this out before my head burns off."

I walked into the tiny bathroom attached to our private room, although it was daylight and we weren't planning on sleeping- I just wanted my privacy because god only knows when I'll start crying like a baby again.

I removed my clothes and turned on the shower, it took a while to warm up. I caught my naked body's reflection in the mirror on the wall_. I've lost all the muscle mass I had from working on the farm, and returning there wasn't going to be easy._ _I will be sore every evening again, and stiff. My muscles need to bulk up again._ My fingers traced among the large half-moon scar on my shoulder, from the accident with the wild coyote. And my feet were covered in my blister scars from being rubbed raw from high heels and from my rubber boots. I turned my hand over, observing my worn hands- even though it's been 2 years since farming; they are still calloused and a little rough. I let my eyes run up my forearm, if you looked very closely, you could see the pin holes from all the heroin needles. Some were more prominent than others; the first injections scarred the worst because I didn't know what I was doing.

All these scars, they represent stages of my life that created who I am today. They made this Chelsea; The Chelsea who isn't afraid to stand up and take a risk anymore. I mean, I was always bold- but never this bold. _Would Vaughn be able to handle it? Would he even want me there again? Has he finally found it in himself to give up and move on?_ My heart dropped at the thought of it, to go all this way and only be turned around again.

Unable to stare at myself any longer, I merged my body into the steamy and very tiny shower. So tiny I could barely turn around. The dye turn the water brown as it ran from my scalp and down over my body. I was hoping that it wouldn't stain my skin, but hope was all I could do. There is really no other way around washing the shit out of my hair.

_If I had my time back 2 years ago, I would have marched straight up to Vaughn and Sabrina. I would have punched the bitch in the face and took Vaughn back to my burning farm. Sure, there wasn't much I could do about the ignited disaster on my ranch- but running was a disgrace to my animals. I should have stayed and paid my respects to them properly, instead of leaving like a wimp. A tear trickled down my cheek, something I'm so use to now. Crying used to be something that I didn't do, these days, if I'm not crying it's an accomplishment._

* * *

><p><strong>Vaughn<strong>

"Goddess damn fucking tomatoes" I swore on the mushy glob of tomato goo that exploded all over my boots and hands. _The fucking tomatoes are so damn stubborn to haul off the vine, and once you give it an extra tug, it mashing in your goddess damn palms. _I took the worthless fruit and threw it over my shoulder with the other shitty ones, smearing my sticky hands in my dirty pants.

_I hate vegetable. I fucking hate crops, I wish I could just have a god damn animal farm and be on my merry fucking way. Of course, that's what the initial plan was- I mend the livestock, and Chelsea tends the crops. But then she turned into a fucking bitch with better things to do._

I snickered, "Skank."

_I didn't want to fucking see her like that. I didn't want to see her bare-to-nothing clothing, her red hair, and that devilish look in her eye. I didn't want my perspective on sweet Chelsea to be completely thrown into the dirt and spit on. But I don't regret going, it gave me exactly what I needed to leave her behind and get on with my fuckin' life. _Another tomato exploded in my hands, _although I wouldn't call this much of a life._

"Oh, Vaughn!" I cringed at that sound, the most annoying pre-teen on this damn island- Eliza, who has decided for some goddess damn fucking reason that I'm the apple of her eye. "Oh Vaughn!"

"Eliza, fuck off," I growled, "I'm busy."

"Busy doin' what?" She smirked, pulling a tomato off a vine with ease and tossing it in my basket, to accompany three others- _sad since I've been doing this for 40 minutes now. _"To me it looks like you are wasting perfectly good Tomatoes."

"Get out of here, youngster."

"I guess you can't help it, hey?" She decided to sit on my shipping bin, "Such a strong man like yourself, you don't know how rough you can be with your hands, huh?"

I turned blood red; feeling like this conversation was against the law. I felt like Chris Hansen was going to pop his fuckin' head out at any moment. "Goddess Damnnit, Eliza." I grumbled, "You're like, 11. Would you go home and play with your fucking dolls or something?"

She laughed like a little spoiled brat, "I'm actually 14. I can do what I want."

With this I flicked my head around. "No," I argued, not even sure why I cared so much, "Just the other day, you were having your birthday party on the beach. Your dad ordered 11 gold fish for a fucking present, because it was your 11th birthday,"

She jumped off the shipping bin with a displeased look on her face, "The other day? Try 3 years ago."

"Times flies." I mumbled, kind of finding it hard to believe that so much has changed in the 3 summers ago. Not just for me, but for everyone else.

"Anyway," Eliza jumped off the shipping bin to finally leave me alone, "The only reason I came up here was to pass on the news that we are having a get together at the restaurant tonight."

"Don't care." I mocked, squishing another tomato with the palm of my hands.

She hovered over me, "Like this," she instructed, taking the vine and nipping it so the tomato fell effortlessly into her palm. "And you should care about it, because the get together is in honor of your hard work for bringing this island together."

"Whose stupid idea was that?" I grumbled, "And more importantly, how did you learn to do that?"

She shrugged, "It's my favorite vegetable, or fruit- Whatever it is. Daddy grows them in a little pot. He won't let me have a pet, so that's the only thing I have to look after" She took a breath, "And it was Lanna's idea, everyone seems pretty excited!"

I frowned; _Lanna is the only person who knows what really happened that horrid day- both sides of the story. I would feel rude if I didn't go, just because she was respectful towards both Chelsea and I._

"Fine, Fine" I mumbled, "Tell her I'll be there."

Eliza took another tomato off the steam effortlessly, and bit into it like an apple. I wanted to gag at the slimy noise it made when I she chewed it. "Ya know," I mumbled, trying to ignore the red goo mustache she had, "I'll give ya 20% of the money if you harvest the rest of em."

She chuckled while she turned around and walked away, "And get my hands all dirty? I don't think so."

I shook my head is disgust. _Youngsters these days don't know how to work for their fucking keep. Both Gannon and Charlie are going to have their hands full for her, look the fuck out._

She was useful for one thing though, because before I knew it I had one row of tomato cropped with ease. _So, a get together tonight, huh? Sounds like a bummer._

_ But I have nothing better to do. I'll just go for a plate of fries, and a few too many glasses of whiskey- strong. I need it after this rough week. Besides, it's not like I have to actually talk to people. I can just sit in the corner and watch everyone else, it's what I'm best at. And, to make things a little fucking better, Natalie skinned out. So she won't be there bugging me anymore. Eliza shouldn't be there either, seeing she's under-age. But I'm sure she'll find some way to sneak in there._

_Besides, Lanna is her own hostage in her home- worried sick about Denny out to sea. If she wants to actually go out and get the dust blown off her, maybe I should too. _

_Julia tells me that I should start sating again- now with Chelsea out of the picture for good. I'm not sure what to do. I'm too fucking picky over people in general; who the hell am I supposed to find someone I 'approve' of? And even more so, who the fuck can handle being around me 24/7?_

_ I tried to think of the girls I did know of, from here and the surrounding towns. They were all annoying as fuck. Half of them were knocked up or married. And the other half wanted to be knocked up and married. I cringed at the thought of having children, "Maybe I'll just get a fucking dog." _

Before I knew it, I had most of the tomatoes harvested. _Today's work was completed, and now I can go to Nick's, have a few fucking drink, and relax. And try to forget about Chelsea, where is near to fucking impossible seeing that she has taken over my damn mind._

I pushed open the door to my house, and to my dismay, caught a glimpse of chaos. I didn't realize how messy this placed looked; the fucking chicken coop was cleaner. I'd be better off living there. The dishes were piled up in the sink and on the counter; they were even over flowing to the table. My dirty clothes were fuckin' slung on the floor and amongst them were clean clothes. There were wet sour towels thrown down in the bathroom, along with a sink full of tooth paste. The bed sheets were half off my bed exposing the mattress, there was newspapers slapped on the floor around the sofa, and socks left where ever they were flicked off.

"Fuck," I mumbled, "Maybe I could pay Eliza to clean up this state." I knew it wouldn't be practical though, I'd end up getting charged with sexual assault- or worst, take a pounding from Gannon. Eliza is a brat, she'd made it look like I paid her for other things that I wouldn't dream of fuckin' doin'.

I can't go out tonight without this stuff cleaned up. It's fucking ridiculous, it's just difficult; keeping the animals under control, spending all day doing crops, helping take Taro off Julia's hands, and feeding myself. By the time I get to sit down, I just want to go to sleep anyway. But, Today wasn't too tough, I didn't spend too much time with the animals, and I just sat in the dirt all day ruining tomatoes. I don't have an excuse for not tidying away.

I glared down the dishes, "It's go time, bitch." I mumbled, as I began scraping dirty food into the garbage can. It was fucking nasty; the moldy eggs turned my stomach the most. The sour milk caked to the bottom of my mugs smelt the worst. The dishes took me a good fucking hour, and 4 scummy sink loads. I promise myself that I'll never let the fucking dishes pile up like that ever again. I will wash them as soon as I use them for the rest of my life.

I knew that was a promise that no man was capable of keeping.

_Chelsea always did it though. She wouldn't leave the kitchen until she finished the dishes. If she were still here, this house would be spotless._

Laundry next. _I hated laundry, always did and I always will. I've never understood the concept of lights and darks, it's fuckin' stupid really. It shouldn't matter what goes in where, as long as you can stuff as much articles into one wash as possible. So that's what I did, I don't give a fuck if there was black jeans mixed in with white shirts. That's the way it is, and that's the way it's staying. If it gets it done faster, fuck it. I'm also pretty sure the washer was overloaded, according the noise it was making. I thought it was going to shake a damn hole through my floor._

After collecting the stinky towels, I decided to put them out on the line before washing them. They stunk so badly, they could use a bit of airing out before soaking them again. Fresh air does everything good.

I then proceeded to remake my bed, and organize the living room. After a very long and annoying process, my cleaning was 'good enough'. Not perfect, but satisfactory in my eyes. As long as it looks better than a fucking pig sty.

I let myself finally collapse onto the sofa, kicking off my socks and flicking them on the floor. Back to bad habits again, promises can't be kept.

_I've learned that from experience. Mom promising to always be around, Dad fuckin' promising that 'it'll all be okay', Mirabelle promising that Chelsea will come back, Chelsea promising that she will never leave me, and me promising that I'll always do the dishes. No body keeps promises, they only say it to make the topic seem serious, but it always changes. Change is the only thing that's constant in life, quote from Chelsea. She was always so mad at me about the fact that I couldn't handle change, it's true, I hate having to adapt to new things. I would prefer things to stay the same every day, like a routine. No fucking surprises, like stripping ex-girlfriends, just simple and everyday occurrences._

_Going on the trip to the city with Kai was the spur of the moment. I saw that tattoo and I jumped at the chance of seeing her again. I remembered what everything was like, and how it could be like. I reminded myself of what I fucking wanted with her, so why wouldn't I catch the first boat to the city with him? And I did find her, just like I said I would. I found her where I dreaded she would be. Dreaded isn't even the proper word, because it wasn't even fucking expected._

My stomach turned again, imagining that she was probably there right now, doing what she does 'best'. I can't fib, she's good at the pole stuff- but she's much better with a shovel and pick. I never imagine Chelsea was that type of girl, not in a million fucking years. She never wore make up, she barely even brushed her hair. Her clothing was simple, jeans and t-shirts. Not Miss Glamour Queen with fiery red hair, lipstick, make-up shit, glitter, strappy heels, and leather corsets. It's disgusting really; it was just like something from a damn fuckin' Play Boy magazine.

_As much as I love the girl, I have no time for that kind of shit in my life. I don't want a girlfriend that all of New York has drooled over. I just want a plain, down to earth girl, that's exactly what Farmer Chelsea was. She was perfect, now she is just a sleaze bag. She's even worst that Muffy, my old girlfriend who got fucking engaged._

_In all seriousness, I would honestly rather have found Chelsea fucking married and knocked up. At least it meant that she was still half normal. But the fact that she is available for anyone who wants? That's just ripping my fucking heart apart._

_I should have forced her back here. I should have grabbed her body and bones and dragged her back. I should have beaten the glitz and glamour out of her head to make her remember who she really was. I should have checked her right into a rehab center, seeing she had a heroin problem in the past and it's probably back. _

_It just pisses me the fuck off, more than anything. While she was shaking her ass cheeks for all the Horney fuckers of New York, I was working my ass off traveling around the world searching for her._ _While she was probably shooting up with her faggy friend, I was probably pulling all-nighters looking for the most 'Chelsea-ish beaches' in Italy. While she was putting on all that make up and shit, I was looking for her in fuckin' Zoos. I had her character way off. I was looking places where Farmer Chelsea would be, not Stripper Chelsea._

_But she's in the past. She didn't want to drag her skinny ass back here, so she can stay where the fuck she is. I have my life, and she has her life. She said she doesn't need me, so I sure as hell don't need fucking need her. _

"Ugh," I mumbled to myself, knowing that it wasn't true. I knew I needed Chelsea, and as much as I fucking complain about it and promise myself that I can get on with my life, I know it's another promise I'm going to break. "I just need a fucking drink. Or 6"

* * *

><p><strong>Chelsea<strong>

I scribbled words out from the paper, and replaced it with others. I was starting to get frustrated; trying to write this stupid song with a time limit was harder than I thought. Maybe I'll have to camp out at Lanna's overnight and postpone it a whole day.

I glanced up at Dan for a second, and then had to do a double take- because he was staring at me intently. "What?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"You look beautiful." He mumbled, "Vaughn'll be an idiot to turn you down."

"Yeah well," I sighed, still feeling guilty about Dan's odd feelings for me. "Vaughn looked damn good when he came to see me, too. That didn't change the way I reacted, anger does some pretty corruptive stuff."

I re-read the 'song' I had written, which sounded like a cheesy poem a youngster would give their dad. It was stereotypical love; it didn't explain what Vaughn and I had together. I can't put our love into words. That was making me frustrated; I ripped the paper in half and crumbled it into a ball.

"I have an idea for you." Dan announced, "Instead of trying to say 'I love you' with the stupid song, why don't you write about everything that symbolizes your relationship together?"

I didn't answer him, instead I closed my eyes and thought of every moment spend with Vaughn that popped out the most; Words, things, actions, body language, scents. There were too many significant things to include, and even more insignificant things that meant just as much to me.

"Good thing you came," I was thankful as the pen began to scribble down my words faster than I could even imagine. I was finally getting somewhere with it.

***ATTENTION PASSENGERS. WE WILL BE DOCKING AT SUNSHINE ISLANDS IN 15 MINTUES***

My heart fluttered in my chest, and butterflies filled my stomach. I really have so much to do. "Dan, start playing the tune we agreed on. I don't have much time."

"Shouldn't you get dressed or something?"

I looked down at my worn jeans, by purple pumps, and my gray "FCUK" sweater. "Nah, I look fine. After what Vaughn seen last, this will only make track back memories easier."

Dan began strumming, and I started to sing.

When finished, I was extremely satisfied. Now, I have to memorize the music notes AND my lyrics, so I can play it on Piano.

"I swear to the sweet Jesus, If Vaughn turns me away after all this trouble- I'll kill him," I complained, but I wouldn't really. I'm not quite sure what I'll do, probably die.

* * *

><p>I kept my eyes closed as I stepped off the boat. I was afraid to open them; I didn't want to see what I left behind- or what I ruined. The scent was amazing, just like salt mixed with seaweed and grass. The first thing I did want to do was to lie on this wharf to take a breather, for old time sake. But instead I kept walking with my eyes closed, until my foot go caught in a rut causing me to stumble forward, luckily Dan grabbing the hood of my sweat shirt- I decided that I had to open my eyes eventually, and now would be the most convenient time because I didn't want Vaughn seeing me full of scraps and bruises.<p>

Denny's shack was gone. Regis's windows were boarded up, but lights were shining through the cracks. The hotel was also boarded up, no sign of life. Gannon's home was the most lively on this part of the island- I could see Eliza's blonde curls bouncing around inside. The pathways were holey and destroyed, I say there has been a few too many ankles rolled because of it.

My eyes darted towards a house I spent many hours at during my last month on the island. "This way," I directed Dan towards the dull pink house, which use to be very bubblegum-ish, but not anymore. Shingles were also hanging offand the flowers surrounding it were dead .

The homes are in terrible conditions, but the trees and agriculture is looking fabulous.

I knocked, only because the door was locked. Lanna answered the door, throwing herself into my arms before I could even catch a glimpse of her. She was awkward hug, very unproportioned. She felt bigger in the stomach area, but super skinny in the rest of her body.

"Chelsea!" She exclaimed, "Oh my god, I'm going to cry." I pushed her shoulders back so I could get a good look at her. Her hazel eyes were dull, her tan skin was pale, her arms and legs gone away to nothing, but her stomach was prominent. Tears rolled down her cheeks, "Finally! Something the whole island can celebrate."

I forced a smile, even though Lanna's sunken in jaw bones really depressed me. "Lanna, have you been eating properly?" I was extremely concerned, she looks so unhealthy.

She blushed, crossing her feeble arms over each other "I mean," I stuttered, "We're all trying, it's just really hard right now." With this, she reached down to her belly and rubbed it, "Besides, it' kind of hard to eat when you're constantly worrying about when your husband will be back."

"You're pregnant." I concluded,

She nodded, "12 weeks."

I shook my head, guiding her to the sofa, "Oh, Lanna. You need even more nutrients! How do you expect your baby to be healthy? You know better than that!"

She sighed, "I know." But then she brightened, "But with you back, the island will get on its feet again! - I'll be eating meals every day, and hopefully Denny won't have to leave again." She kept talking, "Vaughn has been doing great! But most of his products are still being sold to neighbouring communities; we are trying to get our trading partners to trust us again- since they kind of ditched us after you-"she trailed off with guilt in her voice, "Sorry."

"No," I said, "I know, I was a selfish prick who ran away and didn't stop to think about anyone but myself. If I had my time back, I would have handled it a lot differently."

Lanna smiled, hugging me again. "I always knew you would return, Julia denied it but-"

"Ahem." Dan cleared his voice behind me, "I'm here too, you know."

I laughed, "I almost forgot!" Motioning Dan to come closer, "Lanna, this is my friend Dan. He worked at the club too. Or, works. I'm not sure what his plans ar-"

"Wait!" Lanna exclaimed, "What? You weren't back to the club? Chelsea! I expected you to be in Europe somewhere, scaling the mountains in Switzerland, or something! Not scaling up and down a pole!"

"Hey!" I grumbled, "I went a year without it, I had no choice really. I thought I might have been pregnant an-"

"Oh, who cares!" Lanna chimed, I was happy she wasn't listening because that was a story I didn't want to tell. "You're back! Now,go get ready. Eliza and I set everything up; everyone should be there in a little while. But I'm going to head over now and start singing, so no one expects you."

I watched Lanna quickly change into a dress, and run out the door on her scarily skinny legs. "Come in 1 hour!" She called.

I looked at Dan, "Great, now we wait."

I sat to Lanna's mini keyboard, rehearsing song over and over.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaughn<strong>

I walked into Julia's house, well, Mirabelle's. But ever since she took sick, Julia had been running everything. Jules was rushing around and getting ready, and Felicia was sitting to the table. She must be babysitting so Elliot and Julia can go out tonight.

She's been sad since Natalie left, but at least Nat calls a thousand times a day. At least she knows that her daughter is safe and alive. I didn't know any of this of Chelsea; I was literally going off nothing.

"Are you two ready? " I called to Julia,

"Almost! Elliot is brushing his teeth, and I'm trying to find my lip gloss."

I groaned, sitting on the couch and waiting. I'm sure Felicia felt fucking awkward, but I'm rather comfortable just sitting on this sofa- it's the only thing that didn't change the past 3 years. It's still hard as a fucking rock and smells like straw, like I always remembered it.

"K!" Julia's heels clicked as she walked down the hall in a pair of jeans and a nice shirt. She is lucky that she lost all her baby weight quickly- but of course, she didn't stop long enough to keep it on. Elliot shoved on his boots, and the three of us silently walked towards the restaurant/bar.

When we got there, Lanna was singing and playing her piano. She was a very good singer with a very soft voice. She sounds that same way she looks, frail and girly.

Julia and Elliot sat with Pierre. Out of the original gang of 9, there are only 5 of us left, and sometime Denny is here which make it 6. There were more people here too, Eliza, who watched me walk in and venture to my dark corner at the end of the bar, Charlie, Chen, Gannon- I'd say the two kids begged their father's to come, just so they could as well.

I looked around, wondering where everyone else was. Then I realized, we are all that's left. Even the church's minister and nun ditched town.

I rolled my eyes, spinning around to face the bar, turning my back on Lanna and everyone else. _Some party. _"Nick, give me a Whiskey. Ina tall mug."

Nick nodded, looking fucking ecstatic that there are people here. He should bring in some cash tonight. Good for him. At least me being here isn't a total fucking waste of time.

* * *

><p>I downed my 3rd mug of whiskey, and ordered my 4th. Lanna was still singing softly in the background, and I could hear Julia chuckling. I think she and Elliot are dancing, but I don't care enough to check it out. Julia is lucky she had someone to stick out the rough time with, they deserve this night out. And I'm now going to ruin it with my washed out and pitiful attitude.<p>

The whiskey started to hit my stamina, and I could feel myself wanting to doze off. After all that house work today, I wanted to just fucking die. I should go home and get some rest, but I'm too fucking lazy to move. Instead, I looked around with heavy eyes. Nick was sitting to a table listening to Lana, Julia and Elliot was swaying back and forth. Pierre was sitting with Gannon and Chen- it was quite hilarious to see such a scrawny guy sitting next to a big man like Gannon. And Eliza and Charlie were talking- or I should say Eliza is talking and Charlie is listening.

I turned again, closing my eyes to rest them. No one even notices that I'm sitting here, they are all in their own fucking worlds, and I'm trapped in mine.

Before I knew it, I began to lose consciousness while sat up.

**Chelsea**

I took the biggest breath of my life, while I reached for the door knob. _The whole island is possibly here, Lanna knows how to throw a bash. Everyone probably hates my guts, if Vaughn don't kick me out, someone else might. Particularly Natalie or Julia._

"Well, come on." Dan pushed me,

I was so nervous; my legs began to shake beneath me. And my hands felt weak. But this had to be done. I twisted the knob, and pushed open the door. The bell chimed, like it always did.

I took a step inside, scanning the area; I could feel the color drain from my face. I had expected to see a large crowd, but there were only 8 residents here- Julia, Elliot, Pierre, Charlie, Chen, Gannon, Eliza, and Nick. _Where is everybody?_ I awkwardly made eye contact with every single one of them. Lanna kept singing, she wasn't surprised.

Julia was glaring at me harshly, but as the same time very soft. Elliot was using all his strength to keep her back- I guess it was hard to tell if she wants to beat me to pulp, or hug me. I couldn't tell, either.

Gannon was as huge as ever, and looking like a confused gorilla. Pierre, as tiny as ever, but he looked more focus on the man standing behind me rather than what I was doing there.

I barely even recognized Eliza and Charlie. They must be close to 15 by now. They both shot up like weeds, especially Eliza. I guess it'll be Charlie's turn to sprout next.

I kept scanning the room, looking for the only person that I cared about. At the sight of him, my heart did summersaults in my chest. I wanted to run over to him and squeeze him, dig my face into his collar bone, and have him arms trace my spine. _That wouldn't be practical, we aren't on that page anymore, and god only knows how he would react._

He was sitting in the corner of the bar, his usual spot away that was far enough away to stop him from socializing with others. This didn't surprise me, he was never the one to be caught up in the middle of the action, and he was always a sideliner. I couldn't see his face with his Stetson shadowing it, but his head was tilted downwards and resting in his hands. He looked so at peace, as if he didn't know if he was in the world or out. I secretly hoped he was drunk. The idea of him being at ease without me was upsetting. Which is horrible, I should be happy that my selfish actions didn't affect him.

Vaughn made me forget that I was standing in the door way of a restaurant that I haven't been in two years, being stared at and judged by more people I haven't seen for 2 years. Vaughn does that to me, it don't matter where I am or what I'm doing. It's so easy for me to get caught up in his world.

Lanna stopped singing but no one even noticed. Everyone's eyes were glued to me, as if it was the first time seeing my face all over again- only worst. I don't think anyone paid this much attention to me. I think they were all waiting for the brave Julia to approach me and ask what my deal is, where I've been, how I've been- and I would lie to all the questions. But she wasn't going to confront me, or greet me, or hug me. Other than Vaughn, she broke my heart the most. She wasn't staring at me, she was glaring. As if she was conflicted about whether or not she was happy I'm here.

"Well!" Lanna chimed, trying to get the attention off me. I was eternally grateful because I'm shaking out of my boots "I'm pretty tired, would someone else like to sing?"

Despite her efforts, it was like she was talking to a wall, because the rest of the folk has their eyes glued to me. I felt petrified, I've never gotten nervous for a performance in my life- a performance in front of 50's of people, wearing close to nothing, I was fine with that. Now here I am wearing a hoodie and jeans, performing in front of 8 people, and I feel like my brain is going to black out.

I felt a little push from behind me that sent me staggering forward; Dan was pushing me ahead, encouraging me – just like he always did. He's always there to make sure I keep going and don't stop.

As I stumbled up the little walkway to the piano, I felt like a dog with its tail between its legs. I kept my head to the entire time, only looking to my left to see the cowboy from the corner of my eye- to my dread, I finally reached the piano and was forced to face the people that I let down. If they knew I was going to be here, they probably would have ordered Tomatoes. It's a good thing Denny isn't here, because a prankster like him would have them ready. They hate me, they all do. And they all look even more confused, I walked in here without a word spoken, and walked right to the piano. They must think I'm a tool. Am I a tool?

I shifted my eyes back to Vaughn. His head still resting in his hands He is the reason I am here, the only reason that pushed me back. The only thing that has been keeping me going the past couple years, and the only thing that destroyed my life to start with. Vaughn Saunders has total control over me, and he don't even know it.

"Um," I silently whispered into the microphone without my own permission. I just wanted to get this over with, to let Vaughn know that I'm crazy for him, and hopefully he will feel the same. "This is a song I wrote for somebody, who is in this room right now."

Even though I said this to Vaughn, I was looking into Julia's sky blue eyes. Her hard glare softened into a sympathy one, she understood that I came back for Vaughn- to tie loose ends, to fix whatever was wrong. She gave me an encouraging nod that gave me the shot of confidence that I needed.

I glanced back down to Vaughn, He must be dozed off or something, which is so out of character for him. I'm the one that's known for sleeping in public places.

I smirked, thinking off all the times he would find me sleeping;on the wharf, in my barn. Those are memories that I hold very dear to my heart. They warm me, all the times that I would catch him jealous over something, or worried over reckless things I would do. Whenever he would absent mindedly wander onto my farm, and then lie to me when I asked why he was there.

The memories warmed my heart, and guilt led in the pit of my stomach. I shouldn't have left in the first place. I knew he genuinely loved me, and I hope the sweet Jesus that he still does. I want it all back; I want to start new memories with him.

My fingers began to hit the key board to reveal the opening to the song.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I wanted to include both point's of vie****w into this part. It's labels Chelsea: and Vaughn)**

**(If you want an audio idea of the song, go on youtube and search: Lady Gaga - You and I (Savannah Outen Acoustic Piano Cover)**

**It's perfect. It's exactly how I imagine Chelsea singing it. She has the unique raspy voice, and the 'Chelsea' attitude, PERFECT!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You and I - Lady Gaga<strong>_

**Chels****ea: **The country tang, rock n' roll , and pop mixture flowed from the speakers as my fingers pressed the keys to the piano. My clammy hands were making it difficult, I was afraid that my fingers would slip and miss the key. _But I can't be nervous right now; this is going to be worth it_. My mouth opened, letting my lyrics roll off the tip of my tongue.

**It's been a long time since I came around  
>Been a long time but I'm back in town<strong>

**Chelsea:** I watched him. His head slowly began to lift from the bar, as if he was in a drowsy trance and forgot here we were for a second. I think it may have slightly frightened him because he jumped lightly. I sang, looking at him intensely the whole time. I wondered if he woke because he could feel my stare piercing through his back.

**Vaughn:**_ Fuck, I must have fallen asleep._ My handflew to my head that was pounding terribly, too many fucking drinks. _I'm not drunk, just tired._ _This past fucking week has been too much for me, with the end of summer harvest here, the animals growing larger, the sun beaming down and killing crops, accepting the fact that Chelsea isn't coming bac-_

**This time I'm not leavin' without you****  
><strong>**You taste like whiskey when you kiss me oh**

**Vaughn:** _That voice, raspy and soft, loud but a whisper. _It's like a dart flew through my heart, just like someone beat me over the fucking head with a frying pan. It was shocking; my body froze solid, because I knew that voice. _I had to be dreaming, I must be having some sort of weird sleep paralysis or something, because I can't move, not alone speak._

**Chelsea:** _He isn't turning around. He is as tense as a board. He is angry, not happy. This was a waste of time and I shouldn't even have come. I should have known that he wouldn't want me._

I shook my head and kept concentrating on my song. _I can't think negatively right now, I have to do what I have to do to get him back.__ This isn't going to be useless. I won't let it be, I'm not leaving this island ever again, I don't care if I'm sleeping in the chicken coop, this is where I belong. By Vaughn's side and nothing that anyone says isn't going to change my mind._

**I'd give anything again to be your Barbie doll****  
><strong>**This time I'm not leaving without you**

**Chelsea:** _One time, _(Chapter 39: Mussel Shells)_ when I was all dolled up in my short red sparkly dress and curled hair- Vaughn told me I looked like a Barbie Doll. I hated that, it made me sooky because it reminded me of when I was a stripper in the city. But I would let Vaughn call me a Barbie doll for the rest of his life, as long as I'm in it._

**Vaughn: **_Nah, that can't be Chelsea. It's has to Lanna, Chelsea wouldn't come here again. She made that very fucking clear at that whore house. She didn't want to come back here, she had regretted it- she said it herself, she didn't need me or the island. She's happy where she is and wouldn't come back here. She wouldn't be here._

**He said, "sit back down where you belong****In the corner of my bar with your high heels on"**

**Chelsea:**_Memories flowed back to that same night, although it was hard to remember because I was extremely wasted. We were at the New Year's party at Sabrina's and she came in crying over Mark, because he ditched the island and left her. Of course, now I know it was a part of their evil scheme. But at the time, I felt pissed off and out of place. I figured that Sabrina hated me, so I really didn't want to stay. When I tried to leave, that's what Vaughn said. He thought I would break my neck if I tried to walk around drunk in my high heels._

**Vaughn:** _It sounds like her. But it's not, it fucking can't be. I'm just tired, and she's been haunting my mind for the past week and a half. She's fucking corrupting my mind, I can't stop thinking about her. Now I'm hallucination and becoming delusional. This isn't normal, I think I'm going fucking insane._

**"Sit back down on the couch****Where we made love the first time**** "**

**Chelsea****: **_That night after the second biggest argument we ever had-_ (chapter 43: Tramp Stamp_) when I revealed that I was not a virgin, and showed off my tramp stamp. Vaughn flipped, and I thought it was the end of it then. But I was wrong, he was just angry that I lied. Secretly, he didn't care. If anything, he was relieved that I was just as 'ruined' as he. _

_Our hormones ended up destroying my house that night, and it was one of the best nights of my life. But, the next morning, I didn't feel so great. I felt like I was easy, or like he used me. When I started to freak out, he hauled me down. He wanted me to stay with him, and I did._

**Vaughn:** I shook my head; _this song is getting to me. The beat and the words, I care too much about it and I shouldn't. It's like I don't want to stop listening because it might actually mean something. It kind of sounds like the theme song of mine and Chelsea's relationship- old relationship._

I shook my head, wanting to smack myself in the face for thinking to fucking lame. _This isn't normal for me; I don't even like music that much. I don't think in to song lyrics that much, I don't fucking care enough. It's all bull shit, and I'm scarred for life because of it. I need to get home and get into my bed. It was a stupid idea coming out here tonight, I don't even know why._

I picked up my glass of whiskey and laid it behind the counter for Nick. I stood up while shaking my head hoping it would get Chelsea's stupid voice out of my head. _I'm never listening to music again, I can't even be sensible about it anymore. This night was just a horrible fucking idea, I didn't need alcohol, I just needed rest._

When I turned around, my eyes went to the beautiful performer at the Keyboard. It was like the heavens opened up and shone a light on her, presenting her to me like a trophy.

I shook my head, realizing that this wasn't a hallucination. _It was real; she is standing in front of me, plain as day_. Then it was very clear to me that I was the normal one, I wasn't delusional or 'out of whack'. I was just a completely normal guy who went out for a drink after a hard day's work.

Though, I would question that sanity of the crazy stripper who was sitting to a keyboard singing in front of a whole audience of people that hates her guts, on an island that she left to wither away for 2 years.

"What the fuck." I growled under my breath, so tempted to grab her by the neck and drag her off the stool. _Does she realize the embarrassment she is going to cause me? I could feel everyone in the room piercing their curious eyes at me._

**And you said to me****"(Somethin'), Somethin', somethin' about this place****(Somethin') Somethin' 'bout lonely nights**** "**

**Chelsea: **I locked onto his angry purple eyes, His nostrils flared, his mouth drawled tightly. _He looked like __was ready to come up and snap the keyboard over his knee, or my head. _

_No temper tantrum can make me walk away now. I'm sick of walking away from the things I want. I'm tired of him never getting what he wants. I'm ready to start off from where it ended and keep going. I want to marry this guy._

_But, I have to be a live for that. If looks could kill, I'd be dead._

**"(Somethin') Somethin', somethin' about****My cool Nebraska guy****"**

**Chelsea:** His face softened at the word, at the name- The signature name that I gave the orphan kid who ditched the city with his friend and stowed away in a barn in Nebraska; A name that I taunted him with every time I joked with him. To this Day, I'm not sure if he liked it or not. He never ever stopped me from calling him Nebraska. It's something that I missed, letting that word slip for my mouth when I teased him, or when I was slightly angry, or simple in a good mood.

**Vaughn:** _She is the only person in this fucking world that can make me want to choke her, and kiss her at the same time. How the fuck can someone be so complicated and idiotic? Why the fuck do this stuff to do this stuff to me!_

_Curse her. Curse her and her ability to know exactly what to say and when to say it. Curse her for making up the stupid nickname. Curse her fucking talent for using words to get exactly what she wants when she wants it. She knows how to get to me with her stupid memories._

_She told me that she only remembers the horrible things in our fucking relationship- but that's clearly not true. According to this song, she remembers not only the moment, but my exact words._

_She was lying when she said she couldn't remember our relationship. She does remember, that's why she is signing about it right now._

**Yeah somethin' about****  
><strong>**Baby you and I**

**Chelsea:** _Because there is, there is something that makes me love him. And there is something that is lowering his wall right now._

**Vaughn:** _There is something about us, something that is always leading ourselves back in each other's lives_

_._**It's been two years since I let you go****  
><strong>**I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n' roll****  
><strong>**Muscle cars drove a truck****  
><strong>**Right through my heart**

**Chelsea****: **Our eyes were still locked, I was singing directly to him. Just like I wanted, I remembered the little things about him, the things that would remind me of him when I left. His lame attempts at Jokes that weren't even close to funny, his preference for Rock music, His love for muscle cars and his big truck. They all sent chills through me, in the city they would haunt me.

**"Sit back down where you belong****  
><strong>**In the corner of my bar with your high heels on****  
><strong>**Sit back down on the couch****  
><strong>**Where we made love the first time"****  
><strong>**And you said to me**

**Vaughn: **The longer I looked into her midnight eyes, the less anger I felt. The anger was replaced with longing. Her brown hair, instead of red, was a breath a fresh hair. It was a sign that she was serious about this very public apology. My eyes darted to her beautiful little mouth, so sweet and innocent. But really an undercover time bomb, because that mouth can get pretty snappy super quick.

Suddenly, it came to me; the reasons why Chelsea always lived for the moment, the reason why she encourage changes, and why she seemed to really admire everything. _Sure, she had a wacky past. Definitely fucking different, singing and going all the crazy pole stuff. But Chelsea is different. Maybe that's the reason why she cherished the island so much, it was new and fresh. That stripper job gave her a new sense of life, and that is what I love about her the most. I love the way she can create stupid stories for little insignificant things, the way she makes something to tiny seem s important. It's because she's been faced with hardship, and she had a lot to be thankful for._

_That whore house made Chelsea into the girl I love. I can't really fucking get made over it, can I?__**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>**(Somethin'), Somethin', somethin' about this place****  
><strong>**(Somethin') Somethin' 'bout lonely nights****  
><strong>**And my lipstick on your face**(Chapter 26: Determined)**  
><strong>**(Somethin') Somethin', somethin' about****  
><strong>**My cool Nebraska guy****  
><strong>**Yeah, something about, baby, You and I****You and I,****  
><strong>**You you and I,****  
><strong>**You you and I,****  
><strong>**You you and I,****  
><strong>**You and I****  
><strong>**You you and I****  
><strong>**Oh yeah I'd rather die,****  
><strong>**without you and I**

**Chelsea: **His purple eyes, his soft hair, that Stetson, his tall frame, that jaw line- I would rather die, if I couldn't have him back.

**(Somethin'), Somethin', somethin' about the chase****  
><strong>**(7 Whole years)**

**Chelsea:** It took me 6 years to figure out what I wanted. Mom died was I was 16, leaving me in the scary hell all by myself. I spent 4 years sleeping with Kai, doing heroine, drinking, singing, stripping, ditching town, 1 month floating around in the ocean unconscious, 1 year working on a farm, getting attacked my wolves, dating a douchebag, falling in love with the most amazing man in the world, wanting to propose, getting my heart broken, leaving, and 2 years getting raped, being homeless, fearing of pregnancy, going back to singing and dancing- and here I am again, back to where I want to be. After 6 years of living for the moment, I finally know that I belong here with Vaughn.

**(Somethin') I'm a New York woman born to run you down****  
><strong>**Still want my lipstick all over your face****  
><strong>**(Somethin') Somethin', somethin' about****  
><strong>**Just knowin' when it's right****  
><strong>**So put your drinks up for Nebraska****  
><strong>**For Nebraska, Nebraska I love you.**

**Vaughn:** _She wants to come back. That's why she is here, she's fucking sorry. Her senses are finally back, she isn't a New York girl anymore. She belongs here on this crappy little island. _

_She belongs here, with me. She is still in love with me._

_And despite it all, I still fucking love her just as much I did the day she left._

**You and I,****  
><strong>**You you and I****  
><strong>**Baby I'd rather die****  
><strong>**Without you and I.****  
><strong>**You and I,****  
><strong>**You you and I****  
><strong>**Nebraska I'd rather die****  
><strong>**Without you and I.****It's been a long time since I came around****  
><strong>**Been a long time but I'm back in town****  
><strong>**And this time I'm not leavin' without you**

**Chelsea**: I took a sharp breath, not having any more lyrics to depend on anymore. Afraid for what was to come next, because nothing else was planned out.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaughn<strong>

It was very tense. We were just standing there, staring at each other. Everyone around us was frozen solid, feeling the tension.

I looked her up and down, in her hoodie and jeans. Her hair was not red anymore, but it was back to brown. Still short, but I like it. _It's nice, and it probably won't be as annoying when I cuddle into her._

I imagined what it would be like tonight, _if I could crawl in bed for the first time in 2 years and hold her. To just lie there, like the old days, and just have her next to me. And wake up tomorrow morning and her still be there. And wake up in 2 seasons, and she still be there._

She looked afraid, like _I was about to just fucking shoot her down. I don't know why she felt that way, I've been waiting for this fucking moment for the past two years. If she thinks that I'm going to turn and walk away now, she's definitely got something wrong with her. _

Her lips began to quiver, and her eyes became watery. Seeing Chelsea cry always felt like needles stabbing into my body, it stung. Especially when they are tears for me.

I suddenly darted towards her, knowing that my desire for her was stronger than any grudge that I was holding. My craving for this girl was greater than any secret she has ever kept from me. She darted towards me too, almost wiping out the keyboard on her way. She dodged around a table and jumped into my arms without hesitation. I supported her body, while she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"I'm so sorry," her forehead was leaned against mine, her breath was so sweet and warm, "Vaughn, I'm such an idiot." I could feel tears rolling down her cheeks and trickling down mine, "I shouldn't have doubted you, I was just so shocked an-"she was really hyperventilating here, trying to catch her breath, "I didn't want to stay on this island if I couldn't be with you, it would have been like a nightmare haunting me." She took a deep staggered breath, " And then when you found me in the city, I was so angry at you and I didn't want you to see me like-"She stopped again, trailing off, "I lied, I never stopped loving you. I just stopped showing it, because I thought no matter how hard I tried, you would never get it." She sighed, "And then Kai told me everything, and I felt like I completely fucked up my life. But I'm back now, and I hope you still have time for me."

I chuckled, never seeing Chelsea like this before. I have never seen her so vulnerable and smash able. I half wanted to tell her no, just so she would know how I felt last week. But she couldn't handle it; she wants me just as bad as I do. But I'm not crying, I'm the happiest man on this fucking earth right now- why should I be crying?

I supported her with one arm, and a hand reached up to wipe away a tear "You have no reason to cry, Chels" I mumbled, "and what do ya mean? 'You hope I still got time for ya'?" I snickered, as I reached my hand behind her head and squeezing her closer to my face, something that was way past fucking due, "Since I met you, I haven't had time for anything else."

* * *

><p>xxXXxx<p>

Their lips crashed together, and it was like an electrifying rush for the both of them. The same rush they had when they kissed for the first time on Christmas Eve, the rush Chelsea was hopelessly searching for in the city, the rush that would turn Vaughn to mush every time. This was a rush that couldn't be felt with anyone else but with each other. The rush of real and true love. They hugged so tightly that Vaughn became intoxicated from her signature scent of orange, and she was overcome with the smell of honey and rain.

The kiss broke when they both become light headed, Vaughn staggered forward, unable to support her weight with his jittery muscles any longer. It was too much to handle at once, but it was a good feeling. He sat her down on top of a table, still holding her tight. Vaughn smiled that rare dazzling smile that drives Chelsea crazy, and she smirked back that saucy smirk that he was dying to see again.

He starred into her midnight eyes and whispered "I love you so much". This was music to her ears, her fingers traced down his neck, getting caught in a string that was tied around his neck. She felt on top of the world- to this day, he still carried that mussel shell necklace close to his heart. Although hers was smashed, he didn't give up. It was a promise he kept, he told her he would keep that shell for as long as he loved her. Full of warm thoughts, she whispered, "And I love you."

And, that is how they both knew the nightmare had ended. Chelsea's dreaded nights at the club was over, her singing for money has ended, she would never be homeless on the streets again, or be haunted by the guilt of leaving the island hanging on a thread, her confidence would build again and that brick wall around her would fall, she knew that she was returning to doing what she loved, with the person she wants to spend the rest of her life with.

Vaughn was relieved that his tomatoes would finally stand a chance, he would never have to do laundry again, all those lonely nights on the farm would end, he would be happier, he could finally have a reason to live for, he wouldn't be so angry all the time, maybe now he would have time to leave and visit Gray- but not anytime soon because he didn't want to leave Chelsea's side for a long time, and he can learn how to appreciate the real beauty in life.

Most importantly, they could start right off where they ended, Blue feathers and Rings involved.

* * *

><p>xxXXxx<p>

Vaughn has never a believer of faith; he always thought that if you wanted something bad enough you had to do it yourself. Chelsea is the complete opposite; she believes everything happens for a reason, good or bad, and you just have to accept that.

But their perspective changed, but only for their relationship. Today, if you asked Vaughn how the two came together, he would reply "It was meant to be. Like it was written in a fucking book, or something", and if you asked Chelsea the same question, she would say "All the odds were against us, and we fought against them. We made it happen".

Chelsea's positivity about faith changed Vaughn's perspective; he realized that, although he wanted nothing to do with the girl when they first met, he had no choice. A series of events kept throwing him in the unwilling path of the weird rancher. The first time he laid eyes on her resting body, he was tempted to touch her peaceful cheek. He thought this was stupid as first, but now he knows that he was meant to want her- it's what he was programmed to do. If that isn't faith, he does not know what is.

Chelsea, on the other hand, had Vaughn's cynical thoughts rub off on her. Her thoughts go to all the shit they have both been through- from orphanages, funerals, strip clubs, sickness, and fires; it was no wonder that she would think faith was against them. She believes, if they let faith have its way, both would be stuck in the same useless ruts for the rest of their lives. She claims that they defeated their evil faiths, and created their own lives with each other. If that isn't an example of determination and commitment, she does not know what it.

It's amazing, how two of the hardest headed people in the world can change their perspectives so easily based on experiences. What's not surprising though, is the fact that after many years, this is still an on-going debate between the two. Arguing was always something that Chelsea and Vaughn done best. But, whether it's 'faith or determination' 'who has to go out in the rain to put the animals in' 'whose turn is it to cuddle who,' 'A boy or a girl', or 'Who fell in love with who first?'- Both know that no matter what is said, there is nothing Chelsea can say to make Vaughn change his feelings for her, and vice-versa.

The relationship between the cynical cowboy & the spirited rancher is not quite understood by others, their own children will probably have troubles understanding. But no one will doubt it, the way his light mussel shell colored eyes are so easily lost into her own Midnight hues - it's obvious there is unique love present that words could never describe.

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies and Gentlemen, that is the end.<strong>

**I would love to thank everybody who stuck with this story from the very beginning. You all know who you are.**

**I'm proud to say that I finished this story. It's an accomplishedment for sure, especially with the stuff I've been through the past 2 years.**

**Over all, I'm upset that I'm finished. Sometimes I come up with cute ideas during the day for my story, now I won't be able to write them.**

**...**

**NOW! I do have a Epilogue started. And, believe me, it's amazing.**

**But, my goal is to reach 500 reviews on this story. That's 25 more than I currently have right now. **

_**I'm NOT posting the epilogue until I reach 500 reviews**_

**I'm sorry guys, I'm not usually a review whore. But, in case you haven't notice, I hate weird numbers. **

**Hence why, including my epilogue, the story will be exactly 60 chapters. That's not coincidence, people!**

**...**

_**Also, I'm going to go and re write the story and swamp the chapters out. **_

_**I would love for someone who knows how that works to message me! I have some questions.**_

**This story taught me a lot of things. My biggest accomplishment: I can spell "Definitely" without googling it.**

**So, I'm aware that I have too many grammer mistakes, and alot of excess words that should have been deleted in this story. I'm going to fix all that.**

**...**

**I can't wait to hear everyone's feed back!**

**Once again, thank you all SO MUCH**


	60. Epilogue: Part 1 of 5

_**I started writing my Epilogue, and it ended up being 25,000 words. **_

_**Typical... I get too carried away.**_

_**Anyway, I decided to divide the Epilogue into 5 parts. This is part 1.**_

_**Enjoy, and thank you all SO MUCH for the kind words. It really do blow me away.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**_Epilogue_**_** Part 1**_

_**Two Years Later.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I do.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chelsea<strong>

"Pretend you're a chain alcoholic." I adjusted my jeweled sweetheart neck line nervously, This is the big day- the day I finally marry the only man I would ever want to spend the rest of my life with.

"You wake up in the morning to finish off the bottle you fell asleep drinking the night before. You walk out to the kitchen, and pop open another."

My lips were so dry, everyone was staring at me. Including the enthusiastic purple eyes of the Groom. "Before you know it, you are on another, and another. You know you should stop, you want to go and do something with your life- but you just don't have any will power to quit."

His face is gleaming, this is possibly the first time anyone else have ever seen his bright Colgate smile. How could he not contain his happiness? He have been just as giddy about today as I. I continued, "You are not strong enough to say "Enough is enough.". And even when you decide to throw the bottle down, you withdraw like something mad. You shake, fuss, and become highly irritable." I chuckled, "Well, that's us when we are trying to get out of bed in the mornings. We are not alcoholics, but we are highly addicted to each other. And it's an addiction I love."

I took Vaughn's hand and smiled, "I promise that I will spend forever feeding your craving, and I hope you plan the same for me. I love you, Nebraska. And I'm so unbelievably ecstatic that we defeated all the odds to make it here today."

Silence. There was no clapping, no laughing, no "Aws" or "Oooos" anything of acknowledgement from my Vow. You could almost hear crickets, it was so silent. I glared daggers the audience with the corner of my eyes. They looked disgusted, or confused- It was hard to pinpoint the exact emotion. Either way, my vow never had the same reaction Natalie's vow had on everyone, or even Dan's or Pierre's vow.

I'm guessing everyone is wondering what happened to Dan. He is standing right beside Gray, he is a groomsman. Vaughn, After having a civilized conversation with Dan, fully clothed and no fists involved, decided Dan was actually pretty cool.

Dan did not go back to the city. He stayed here, he got 'preoccupied' with a love interest. It's complicated, really. Remember when Natalie dropped everything and moved to the city? Well, it wasn't because she wanted a change up her life a little. It was because she was ashamed- ashamed that her on-again-off-again boyfriend 'came out of the closet' when she was pushing the idea marriage.

Pierre is gay. And With Dan's support, he came out to the rest of the town- it was a total uproar. Gay love is against the religious views here, but after the death of Taro and Mirabelle, and the aftermath of me leaving- everyone lost faith in the Harvest Goddess. So, the drama from the ordeal died out as quickly as it blew up. The two men are happily married, living in Pierre's home. Pierre is still studying culinary, and Dan took a liking to the mines. He works for Regis.

Natalie? She returned with a Beau of her own, his name is Issac. She married him here, and built a new home, and she is expecting a child. She is not as bitter as she always was, I think when Pierre turned her down, she realized that she isn't hot shit and people can make their own choices.

"I thought it was a great vow" my cowboy reassured my vow to him, although he sounded a little skeptical.

Ever since I 'came out of the closet' myself about my little seducing-singing act, I have become the best Chelsea I've ever been. I have nothing to hide from anyone, I can talk about my Heroine highs, my drunk nights, and my silly dancing. Then, I can go and work on my messy farm, love my cows, and harvest crops. I guess, I really needed to combine the two Chelseas' to become the truest me. I can't pretend neither life happened.

"Well, that was," the Pastor searched his mind for the correct word, "Interesting, to say the very least." he directed his attention to Vaughn, "Mr. Vaughn Saunders, it is your time to recite your vows of matrimony to your bride. These vows will assure her that you are willing to stay by her side, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live."

I watched Vaughn's Adams apple shift up and down as he took a big gulp. He didn't want to do our own vows, he wanted to stick to the books. I refused- in my opinion, if you do not do your own vows, then there is no point of getting married. What is the purpose of expressing your love by using another person's words?

"It's okay." I whispered, squeezing his large hand with my little fingers. "Just look at me, pretend there is no one else surrounding us. It's just You and I."

It's been two years today since I returned to the island. Everyone thought we would jump on the bandwagon and start right where we left off. It's not that simple, we have more things to worry about than other couples. We have a whole island depending on us, an Island that recently hit rock bottom. We made a deal, that neither one of us would propose until the Island was back exactly the way it was when the farm burned to the ground. We did not need marriage to define our love, we already knew. We knew neither of us would leave, or cheat, or even change our minds. We already suffered through the tortuous heartache of being separated- it will never happen again.

"I never thought we would ever fuckin' get here." The Pastor cringed at his language. I chuckled, Vaughn knows better not to swear in church, he just don't t care. "The past 4 years have been rough on us, physically and emotionally. But, we're here regardless- it's like it was meant to happen or something', Like the fucking stars aligned, or something- when I first seen ya sleeping on that wharf. I would not admit it at the time, but when I kicked ya onto your back, I knew you were the one."

He cleared his throat nervously, realizing no one in the audience would understand the moment he spoke of."Our relationship has conquered it's trials- from lies, separation, fights, and fucking Voo Doo magic, we've seen it all. Only a love as strong as ours can suck it up and keep moving along. And that is exactly what we did."

He suddenly became more confident as his purple hues stared into my midnight eyes "You've changed me, Chelsea. Before I met you I was a lonely and sour fucker who didn't give two shits about the people surrounding me, or even about myself. Yer positivity gave me a new outlook on life, one that seemed more tolerable. And slowly, after being away from you all the time, I realized that 'tolerable' wasn't the right word. I knew that a life with you would be a true PRIVILEGED that I would go down fighting for. And I did, I never gave up on us, even during the darkest times."

He smiled, "So, now I'm gonna be yer husband. And I'm gonna do everything in my power to ensure that yer the happiest and the healthiest person in the fuckin' world." He squeezed my hand, "I love you, Chels. And that will never change. You know that."

My heart fluttered in my chest, and the audience "Ooooed," and "Awwed," and gushed over the cowboy's words. He got a much better reaction from the crowd, and I automatically felt like an idiot. My vow was just one giant metaphor, Vaughn's was romantic.

_ But this is so right. Me being a turd, and Vaughn being sensible. That's who we are._

"Well, I take it nobody is going to object to this marriage. I think we all agree they belong together." the Pastor announced, "But it's my job to ask anyway. So speak now or forever hold your peace."

_If anyone stands up, I will gladly hold him or her until Vaughn hacks 'em up with the axe._

"Congratulations!" The Pastor announced, "You are now Man and Wife. Vaughn, you may now kiss Mrs. Chelsea Saunders!"

Vaughn smirked as he placed one hand on my shoulder to pull me in, than placed the other of my cheek, His thumb wiped away a single tear trickling down my cheek. _I never thought we would finally get to this point in life_. I wrapped my own arms around his neck. Our lips found each other sweetly. No tongue, no fancy lip lock- the island has already experience one of those kisses in the restaurant, the night I finally gave in and came home. No one will ever let us live that one down- especially Julia.

This was a just a loving and simple kiss, one that I wanted to linger on forever- but Vaughn isn't the one for PDA, he is too much of a gentleman. Unlike Dan, who swooped Pierre of his feet during their kiss and laid the tongue right on him. That was a little too awkward for the whole community, but hey, it was their wedding.

"Chelsea Saunders," I smirked at him, "It has a nice ring to it."

"Fucking right it does." he chuckled as he traditionally scooped me off my feet and into his arms. My dress hung over his forearms like a sheet, it was like a fairy tale, like Prince Charming was carrying his Princess off into the sunset.

Only, the sun wasn't setting.

And Vaughn would be a horrible Prince Charming, he swears too much.

I also would be a disgrace of a Princess. I don't exactly have Princess-ey habits.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaughn<strong>

"Uncle Vaughn!" Two high pitched squeals shot through my ears, "Tell us how you asked Auntie to marry you!"

I sighed, the music was blasting, drink were getting thrown at Chelsea and I left-right-and centre. We kept giving them to Gray and Claire, who volunteeringly accepted them. It have been forever since they have been out like this- so they are highly fucking intoxicated. It was a horrible idea on our part, because no one has sense enough to drag their annoying youngsters away from Chelsea and I. Those kids fucking love us.

"Girls, not now." I grumbled, bouncing them up and down on my knees. They looked at me hurtfully, their red hair in tight buns on their heads and blue eyes full of excitement.

"Don't be such a damn grouch." Chelsea complained, smacking me on the back of the head "Look at them! They are so excited about our wedding, let them get the full experience. Right, Shalyn and Savannah? "

"I like Aunt Chelsea more than you." Savannah whispered evilly.

Savannah is evil. She is like Claire, so outspoken and full of energy. She is always getting herself in trouble, whether it's letting the farm animals out, or sneaking into her dad's dangerous workplace. Shalyn is the polar opposite, she is quiet and collected. If her nose is not stuck in a book, then she is wandering around the farm stuck in her own little words.

I still think of the premonition the Harvest Goddess gave me, it makes me sick to my stomach. **"**_**One will marry the son of Popuri, but he will be a lot like his own father," she chuckled, "that will stress everybody out. The other will marry a boy who is very similar to Gray and yourself. You don't know who his parents are. But I can assure that you in particular will grow a very strong liking for the young man."**_

Why do it make me sick? Because, Popuri and Kai's youngster is a fucking nightmare. He is four. He don't listen, he is not mannerly, loud and obnoxious- he is a mixture between Popuri's immaturity and Kai's ego. I think the two girl's dislike him, for now. But, apparently one of them will marry him. And right now, I'm sure it will be Savannah. I can't see Shalyn ever having the time to set the boy straight. She is too smart to date a guy like that- well, they are only 4 and 5. But, I think about it often. It's interesting watching them fucking grow.

Shalyn will probably marry the 'mystery' kid. The one we have not met yet. I can only hope that he will be a well-rounded young fellow. I'm not worried, apparently I'm going to fucking approve of him.

"Fine." I answered, looking at Chelsea, "But you have to help me out here."

She chimed, I have never seen Chelsea look so happy in my life. I love it. "It was on Spring 1st. early in the morning. So early, it was still partially dark outside"

She smiled, her midnight eyes shone more blue than ever. I think her white gown is making them pop, her 'sweetheart neckline' was peppered with blue and purple jewels. Her long chocolate hair fell around her sun-kissed collar bones and down the spine of her back beautifully. It was the first time in my life I've seen her hair so silky and smooth, usually it is messy and untamed with dirt and grass intertwined. Either way, she always look stunning. I'm one of the luckiest fuckers alive.

"We spent the New Years Eve festival with family. We were at Julia's and Elliot's with their two children, Taro and Eric. Pierre and Dan were also there. Along with Natalie and Issac, and Lanna and Denny and their daughter. It was a lovely night filled with good food, laughter, and optimism for the upcoming year."

She boosted cheerfully, and looked at me, "Your Uncle Vaughn told me about a tradition that Mineral Town has- to watch the first sunrise of the New Year. This sounded like a great idea. So, we headed home, and when everyone else was sound asleep, we grabbed a blanket and some hot chocolate and we headed to our favorite place on the Island."

"Let me guess." Shalyn smartly put two-and-two together, "That's the wharf, just like Uncle Vaughn said in his vow!"

"Right!" Chelsea exclaimed, patting Shalyn on the shoulder, "Uncle Vaughn and I sat on the very tip of the wharf. We could feel the spring air rolling in with the waves on the shore. It's funny how fast the season change here, it was freezing cold at one minute, then nice and cool at the next. We almost didn't even need the blanket. The air was-"

"You're getting off track." I cut in.

Chelsea always observes the littlest things in a situation. She includes very little fucking detail to every little fucking story. She thinks everything is important to draw a picture in someone's mind. But, these are little girls we are talking to. They don't give a fuck what the temperature was like. No one do, other than my weird girlfriend- wife, I should say.

"I held her in my arms, and when the sun began to rise we watch the rays glisten off the waves, the sky turns every colour of yellow, orange, and red that you would possibly imagine." I mocked Chelsea.

"Vaughn then asked me a question," Chelsea smirked, "He said, 'Chelsea, are you happy?'"

"And she replied 'very." so then I asked, "'Do you have everything you have ever hoped for?'"

"I said 'yes' again." she gushed, "But this worried me. Uncle Vaughn don't usually ask me questions like that. He is not exactly the type of guy to probe our relationship I didn't understand why he would be thinking such a thing. I was afraid he was having second thoughts about our relationship, to I asked him the same question."

"I said 'No, I want more.'" I couldn't help but to laugh, "When I said this, Aunt Chelsea's mouth fell open. It's like her heart was shot with a fuckin' dart. She was like, 'What! But you told me that you wouldn't ever want anyone else but me!'"

She shook her head, "When he said 'I want more' I automatically supposed he was not satisfied with me. That's when he dropped to one knee. The sun was not risen yet, so the sky was still filled with so many colours, and they snow was melting around us. It was so romantic."

"I got on one knee" I cut her off, knowing she would take forever explaining the colours of the wind, "And I said, I love you Chelsea, and I think we should start this year off the right way. We have put this off for far too long, and I think it's time that we start thinking about us. Will you officially make me the happiest man in the world?"

"And," Chelsea whispered, looking into my eyes as if she were saying it all over again, "I said yes."

Clapping surrounded us, we realized the music was stopped and everyone listen to our story. Chelsea was beaming, oddly, she seems to be enjoying the attention she is receiving today. It's fucking funny, because usually she wants nothing more but to blend in with her surroundings. I guess it's just a bride thing. The typically love to fucking boast about everything.

I was not as happy with all this attention. I reached my my hat to pull it over my head, but my hand ended up touching my forehead instead. I kept forgetting my Stetson is not on my fucking head, and it is really starting to piss me off. Dan hid it away, promising to give it back tomorrow, the fucking jerk.

"Kiss her!" Someone yelled, sounded like Denny, "Ya fuckin' fool!"

I chuckled, pulling Chelsea's tiny body in or another kiss. Her warm skin and orange scent took over my mind,and our kiss was not as conservative as the one at the Alter- it was far from it, actually. All I wanted was to rip that fucking dress off her and- you know.

"A toast!" Gray announced, "To the Prick who is the Best Bud a Fucker like me could ever ask for!"

The twins gasped at their father's language.

Kai then stepped up to the rooster, "Another toast!" he said, loaded drunk, "Chelsea, I may have been your first lover, but I'm glad that I gave you away to your last. You're one of the best gals I know, Other than my Popuri. I wish you two a long and healthy life, full of sex and snotty nosed youngsters."

"No kids!" I yelled back, I learned to get over the fact Kai was sexually involved with my girlfriend- I mean, wife. He is the reason she is back in my life, anyway. "Between you crowd, we've got plenty of youngsters to keep us occupied."

I felt Chelsea's grip loosen.

I ignored it, children is something she has been hinting at lately. I've always shot her down or completely ignored it. I grabbed her arm tighter, trying to pretend I didn't notice her retaliation.

Julia stepped up, "Vaughn, when I first found out that you were my cousin, I was ecstatic. Then I was mad, because you were one sour idiot. You were so mean, and would barely talk to me. But then, you came out of your shell and you quickly became the Brother that I wished for so badly." Her eyed filled with water, Chelsea squeezed my hand tighter, "Mom would be so proud of you today, she dreamed of this moment ever since she met Chelsea. She always knew she was the one to get through to ya." She wiped her tears away, "And Chelsea, you are the perfect person in the world for Vaughn. It's like you were created just for him. I love you both."

Lanna rose to the stand. "Chelsea, I'm not going to say much. Other than the fact that you are still my Idol. And, if it wasn't for you, I would never have ended up on this island. I thank you so much, for teaching me life is more than money and fame."

Everyone knows of Chelsea's past now. They all know Lanna and Chelsea's connection. They know what she was before she came to this island, and what she went back to after she left. No one cared, frankly. I did, but no one else got caught up over it.

Dan rose, "To Chelsea Davis!" he chuckled, "I mean, Saunders! That's going to take some getting used to." Everyone laughed around him. "She is the only woman in this world that made me question my sexuality!"

Chelsea laughed,

"Vaughn man," he continued, "I almost didn't let her come back here, I thought I was going to keep her for myself!" then he grew serious, something that don't happen very fucking often. "Either way, Vaughn and Chelsea, you are the reason Pierre and I are here today. Toast to you both."

Everyone gasped, as the most unexpected person in the world rose to the stand. It was just like Dracula stepped into sunlight. Regis took the podium. "Mr and Mrs. Saunders, I'm am gravely sorry about what my daughter and her filthy love interest did to you both. They are both a disgrace to my family, and I can assure you that I have them both settled down far away from this island, away from you two." he cracked a dry joke, "Last time I visited, Mark had a 5 foot topsoil square with carrots trying to grow."

No one found him funny. I wanted to punch him in the fucking face for bringing up the couple. We both hate them, and we will until we both die. Then we will come back to haunt them. But Regis is a part of our community, and it's alright to know he is on our side.

To finished off the toast, Shalyn stood to the podium. You couldn't even see her, she is so fucking short. She spoke loudly and clearly, she is clearly very intellectual for a five year old. It's fucking outstanding, really.

"We are all a little weird and life is a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love." she took a deep breath, "Dr. Seuss said that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 15**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_


	61. Epilogue Part 2 f 5

_**Epilouge**_

_**Part 2 of 5**_

**Family Life**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Years Later<strong>_

_**Summer 6th**_

* * *

><p><strong>Vaughn<strong>

It's been a little over two years since out wedding, and all is great. Marriage did not change thing between Chelsea and I, the only difference if the face we both wear fucking rings. And half the time, we take them off because we do not want to lose them while working.

We did not need marriage to be happy, husband and wife is only a title. I guess it's like the final level to a really good game.

Speaking of the devil; the door was kicked open and slammed against the wall. My little hurrican barged through the doors, her long chocolate hair in a tangle and dirt smeared across her tanned face. "Hey," She greeted, as she walked to the tool box and began putting away the hole and stickle. "Did you tally the amounts of turnip we harvested last spring?"

There is something so fucking attractive about a woman who spends 85% of her day covered in dirt. "Yup," I said, flipping through our shipment history, "According to this, we shipped 800 in total."

She poured herself a glass of water, leaning against the counter and wiping the sweat away from her brow. "Oh," she mumbled, "I was expecting a little more than that. But I guess..." she trailed off, "We have 25 squares of Turnip... that is 200 turnips. Times that by 4 harvests, we have 800."

"I know, it just felt like a lot of work for the bare minimum." I sized up out season-end quota even more, "But, we did manage to pull off 5 harvests of potato. That gives us 1000. So, add the two together and we got alot of profit in."

"How much did we make all together?"

I flipped the page, "$60 a turnip, so that's $48000. and $80 a potato which is $80,000." I did the mental math in my head, "With vegetables alone, we made about $128,000.00."

"That's great!" Chelsea chimed, "We have so much money saved up. What in the world will we do with it all?"

Fuck, it's starting. She looks for every single reason to bring up the same topic every fucking day.

Snotty nose, shitty ass, drooling youngsters.

"I don't know," I tried my hardest not to grumble, "Lets just save it for upgrades."

"Nah." She walked towards the couch, and sank into the cushions, "The farm is perfect the way it is. It would be senseless to keep upgrading it."

"Well," I didn't want to give her the opportunity to suggest 'children', "We do need spare cash for emergencies. Like, if our tools break, or if our animals suddenly take ill."

"Tools are not that expensive, especially since our best friend is a Blacksmith." She yawned, "Plus, we have a Cabinet filled with medicine and supplies for our animals"

"Let's build a cabin in the Jungle." I suggested, not to keen in the idea myself. But, I'd rather that than a fucking child."

"What would be the point in that?" She counter argued, "So we can get away from the town and relax? In case you haven't noticed, we are pretty much our own Island anyway."

I gave up, I can't fucking win against her.

"We made $480,000.00 in one season alone, Vaughn." She exclaimed, "Only one season! We wouldn't spend that in a full year! Spring is not even our biggest harvest. We are still spending money from the last 3 years!"

"Good." I said, "Let's just let it all pile up and we won't have to worry about anything."

"We are working ourselves to the bone, all for nothing." She said, "What is the point of us working our butts off with a barn full of animals, and a feild full of crops- when we are going to only use one quarter of that money?"

"Because of business, if we want to keep this island going it's the sacrifice we have to make."

"I just think we should share the money."

Here is fucking comes.

Chelsea fiddled her fingers, looking down towards her lap. ""What's the point of having all this happiness, when we have no one to share it with?"

"I told you before," I suggested, "If you want to be a mother so badly, we will get a dog."

She glared daggers at me as if I said someone offensive. "I don't want a dog. I want YOU to grow a set and finally agree to having a baby with me."

Chelsea, I growled, "It's not that simple. Having a big is a big responiblitiy. We lie on a dengerous farm! There are wild dogs, rocks, sticks, rivers, cliffs, tools, large animals." I sighed, "It's not a fit place for a youngster. We would have to tie it to a damn tree."

"Don't be so negative. You are thinking to far into it!" She whined, "Everyone else have kids, they are doing fine! Lanna and Denny live next to the ocean, they are fine! And Savannah and Shalyn are doing great on Claire's farm!"

"The other couples don't have as big of a responsibility than us!" I snapped, "Lanna and Denny fucking fishes all day long, no care in the world! And Gray do not work on the farm, he locks the two girls in a play room all fucking day long."

"So!" Chelsea slammed her glass on the table, "We can build a fence. Right in the middle of the barn and the field, that was we can watch them all day."

"And, if it's raining?"

"We will build them a play house inside the fence."

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes, "We would be treating it like a dog anyway."

"UGH!" Chelsea yelled, "You are so frustrating! If you don't have the balls to blow your load inside of me, then I'm going to get Dan to do it for me."

I chuckled at the thought. "Maybe Pierre can join in, and you will have yourself a little fucking three way."

"I've already had one of those," she growled, "Thank you very much."

I glared at her. I hate when she does says shit like that, it pisses me off. "We are not having a baby, Chelsea. You knew that when you married me, we've talked about it before,and my mind haven't changed."

"Why the fuck don't you want to be a father?" She pushed, "Jesus Christ, even Kai is a father!"

"Because!" I yelled, hating to be compared to other people, "Babies are gross. They eat their snot, they shit in their pants, they drool on furniture, they get sick, they put things in their mouth, they throw up on you- how can any of that possibly make you want to have a fucking child!"

" Because I want us to create something together!" She exclaimed, "I don't care if it shits in my eyeballs, I want us to combine our love and create a human being."

She smiled to herself, closing her eyes with ease, "Imagine it, imagine a daughter with your silver hair and violet eyes. Or a son with my brown hair and my eyes. Or even a daughter with brown hair and violet eyes, or a son with silver hair and navy eyes! They could have my attitude, and your personality! Your drive, and my sense of humour." She opened her beautiful and bright eyes, "They are so many possibilities, Vaughn! We only live once! Don't want to have a daughter to be proud of? To walk down the isle? Don't you want to be surrounded by family when you die? What if I die first, than you will be alone for the rest of your life- and vise versa."

I sighed, pulling my hands to my face and pulling downward. "Chels, stop it. Don't you offer to think like that."

"No!" she was determined, "I want to know why you don't want to be a father, right now. It is not because kids are gross, because I've seen you wipe up Eric's spit from your shirt! Besides, that stage only lasts for a year." She spoke boldly, "You love Savannah and Shalyn! When they are around, you always have them in your arms. And whenever Taro is here, you are outside throwing balls with him! You like kids. You just don't want any for yourself, and I want to know why."

"That's because I'm an Uncle, Chelsea." I grumbled, "I'm a fucking Uncle. Not a Father. Gray is a father, Elliot is a father. They are the reason why those youngsters are good kids. Not me, I have nothing to do with it. I'm just their fucking," I hesitated, "Uncle. Just their Uncle Vaughn, who curses and lets them get away with whatever they want." I nodded, that's the reason. "It's the only reason they like me, ya know?"

Chelsea smirked, coming closer to me and sitting in my laps, "Ah, Nebraska!" she chimed, "For a 'changed man', you still seem like the same naive, closed off, confidence lacking cowboy to me."

"What do ya mean?" I looked away from her, not wanting her to catch on to the real reason I didn't want to me a father.

"You don't want to be a father because you are afraid." She whispered in my ear, "You are afraid you will fail, and your kid will grow up to hate you."

"No." I stiffly replied. But she hit the nail on the head, as fucking usual. I've never had a father, I have no past experiences that could possibly benefit me. I was locked in an Orphange with a bunch of old women. This made me grow into a man that lacks everything in the 'fatherly' description. I'm not affectionate. I swear, I'm aggressive, short-tempered, and I have no time for anybody. I wouldn't know how to raise a kid if my fucking life depended on it.

A baby is like a blank sheet of paper, and they parents have to draw whatever they like. And I can't fucking draw. I can't raise a baby.

"It is." Chelsea snuggled into my neck, she knows my weakness. "Vaughn, you don't trust yourself to raise a child. I know you don't, you have no confidence in yourself. But I know you, you are amazing. You are caring, gentle, loving, and more importantly, you are a hell of a hard worker. If I had a father like you, I would have been the happiest little girl in the whole entire world." She kissed my cheek, and I slide my hand up and down the spine of her back, "Just because you did not have a father, do not mean you don't deserve to be one."

She rubbed her dusty nose against mine, "I love you, Vaughn. And truth is, I don't even know if I would be a very good mom. But with the both of us combined, we would be the perfect parents. There is no way we could screw up something if we put our hearts and soul into it." she laughed, "Besides, look at us. I grew up and became a stripper. And you stole from and orphanage before running away. I don't think we could fuck up a kid anymore than we screwed up ourselves,besides, look at us now! Mistakes can be fixed."

"Yeah." I mumbled, slowly letting Chelsea's words get into my brain.

"So, what do you think?" She whispered, "Lets just try. One child, that's all I'm begging you for, Vaughn." her voice was cracking, "I'll get on my hands and knees if I have to."

I looked into Chelsea's radiant blue eyes. She is so optimistic and full of life. She fucking brightens up the darkest days. Even if I'm not a good father, I do know Chelsea will be the perfect mother. She can pick up my slack, I know she could. I'll do whatever I can to make her happy. I promised I would do whatever I can to make her happy, and I haven't been keeping that promise.

Besides, if Gray could do it, and Elliot, Kai, and Denny- so can I. I'll have 3 seasons to mentally prepare myself. And to child proof the house.

I can do this. I know I can. As long as I have Chelsea by my side, I can raise anything.

I hope.

I joked, kissing her chest, "I'd rather have ya in the bed."

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Days Later<strong>_

_**Summer 9th**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chelsea<strong>

I watched Vaughn gather up boards to start our 'play pen', I told him to wait until I knew I was pregnant for sure. His exact words were, "_Ya wants to have a baby, right? So, the pen gotta be built sooner or later." then he chuckled, "And I'm pretty sure I did the job on you the other night,"_

I smiled, looking down at the paper bag holding a pregnancy test. I purchased it from the store, and I'm dying to try it. Vaughn said to wait until tonight, even though I could rip it open right now and see. The anxiety is killing me, and it's killing Vaughn too- in a different way.

I'm excited to know there is another human in me, one that Vaughn and I created. He is terrified because as soon as there is a baby in me, shit gets real. He is nervous, he was always like this with life changing situations. He has always adjusted well in the end- He knows that with us together, we can conquer anything.

"Hey." Vaughn said through the open window, leaning inside while I hurried over for a kiss. It is so hard to resist him, he is so gorgeous. He has always had this affect on me. His silver hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, his violet eyes shining in the sun, his toned armed popping through his T-Shirt. "Did you get it?"

"Mhmm," I mumbled, still gently kissing his lips. Call me crazy, but I love the way Vaughn smells when he is sweaty and full of soil. He smells like outdoors, and I find that super sexy.

"Oh." Was all he said, I know he is still uneasy. But he will be okay, "When did you want to do it?"

_Right now._

I shrugged, "I dunno, maybe after supper or something."

He straightened up and left the window, coming into the house and kicking off his shoes. "Why not now?"

"What?" I dropped the dish cloth on the floor with surprise, "Right now? I thought you wanted to wait!"

He came over and pulled me into him. His sweaty body soaked my shirt as he rested his chin on my tangled head of hair. "Nah, I'll never be ready for the news." He took a deep breath through his nose, "Besides, the suspense will be killing me for the rest of the day."

"Okay!" My face lite up. _I know I'm pregnant, I can feel it_! As I peeled myself from his sticky body, I grabbed his hand and the paper bag and dragged him into the bathroom.

Vaughn opened the box and read the instructions as I held the test. That is one thing I noticed with Vaughn, he is very by the books. He wants everything done the right way the first time. Me, on the other hand, I always learn from my mistakes the hard way.

"Okay," He analyzed the instructions, "So you have to press that button first, wait for it to beep, then you pee on it."

I sat on the toilet and followed his instructions. "Now what?" I asked, it felt too simple.

"We wait 15minutes." he mumbled, as I pulled up my pants. "What are we going to do to pass the time?"

I looked at his troubled brow, he is shaking like a tree with nervousness. It's a sin, really. His mussel shell invaded with lilac colored strands were filled with confusion, Vaughn really hates not knowing what to expect. And this right now, it's nothing but a surprise. There is a 50/50 chance things are going to be one way or the other.

He awkwardly looked towards the floor and scratched the back of his head. He is irrestistable.

"Let's just lie on the bed and cuddle." I suggested, maybe it will calm him down a little.

He trailed me silently upstairs, our brains were exploding with these crazy thoughts of babies and parenthood. This time last week, I never thought I would talk Vaughn into this, I can't believe it's happening. We both collapsed onto the bed, and we laid the pregnancy test on the night stand. Vaughn led on his back, and I placed my head on his chest. His right hand played with my hair, while his left held my hand.

"Vaughn, There is a 50 percent chance that I am pregnant, and a 50 percent Chance that I'm not." I probed his mind a little bit, I've been dying for this answer all day. "Which 50 percent are you rooting for?"

He squeezed my arm, "Gee, I'm not sure myself. My mind is like a fucking war right now."

"Why?"

"I'm fucking terrified of having a child. But then, sometimes I find myself kind of excited." He shrugged, "I'm not putting any bets on 'What our 50 percent' is, I'll take whatever comes. If we are not pregnant, then we can try again." He smirked, kissing my forehead, "That's the funnest part, don't ya think?"

I laughed, tipping my head at in angle where I could kiss him. "Even if 'we' are not pregnant today, it will just give us more time to prepare mentally."

I like the fact that Vaughn said _'If we are not pregnant'. _He accepted that he is going to contribute to being a father, and it won't be just my responsiblity. We are offically in this together.

"This is the longest 15 minutes of my fucking life." He complained, "I don't like it at all."

"Have you been timing it?" I asked,

"No, I thought you were."

"Crap!" I mumbled, rolling over and grabbing the pregnancy test as it it were a hot potato. It was still blinking, so fifteen minutes have not passed by yet. We led there, I held the test in eye view, while we waiting for it to change.

"Is it even working?" I asked,

"I guess so," he replied, "I can't see why no-"

He fell silent.

My heart rate grew quicker,

And a pink '+' sign was screaming _"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" _right into our bewildered faces.

"Vaughn.." I couldn't believe it, I reached my hand out and gripped his forearm. "Vaughn."

He didn't reply.

"It worked!" I exclaimed, "I'm Pregnant."

He still didn't reply.

I sat up and looked down at my husband- white as a ghost and in a complete state of shock.

"Vaughn?" I asked, "Are you oka-"

"Just," He just me off with his hands hovered over his ears in confusion- as if his mind was about to explode."Shh." He mumbled,

He suddenly jumped to his feet and scurried to the bathroom connected to our bedroom. Sounds of him being sick filled the room. I guess the shock in his body made him want to vomit. The 'Flight or Fight' response was triggered in his body from all the adrenaline.

After a couple minutes of listening to Vaughn- I sat up on the bed, still looking at the pregnancy test.

"I'm pregnant," I exhaled, letting my hands fall to my lower stomach, "Finally."

After two long years on begging and waiting, it's finally happened. My dream is coming true. Today is Summer 9th, I should have the baby on Spring 9th. We have so much to do by then! We have to tell everyone! We have to start painting the nursey-

"Spring 9th." The faint-hearted cowboy said as he flopped back on the bed with me, "Right? Spring 9th should be the due date?"

I nodded, See? We always think of the same thing at the same time. We are so different but our minds work the same. He pushed me gently back on the bed, pulling my shirt over my little belly. He gently trailed his fingers up and down my stomach. It felt like time was put on a hold still, as we led side by side- speechless. Hours of the 'silence' Vaughn and I do best, we don't need to talk- we already know what we are thinking.

"It's hard to believe." he mumbled, "That right now, there is someone inside of you."

"I know."

"And yer so tiny." he was spaced out, "So it must be really small."

"Microscopic, right now, actually."

He scooted his body so he laying side-on to me. He propped his left elbow beneath him to support his body weight as he gently kissed my belly.

"I love you, Vaughn." I groaned,

"I love you too, Chelsea." he replied confidently, "And I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you and our child safe, forever."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Autumn 15th<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chelsea<strong>

"Julia, I'm worried about him." I sighed, watching my husband slave his ass off chopping fire wood. "He has never been this hard on himself before."

"I know." Julia took a sip of her tea, "It's his way of dealing with stress. He has always been like it."

"I know that! I'm his wife!" I snapped, I'm so short fused lately. "Sorry. That was unnecessary." I watched him still hacking the trees, "He is just taking it to the next level. He re painted the nursery 4 times- brown was too boring, orange was too bright, green was too lame, and he has finally settled with yellow." I have never seen him beat himself over such little things. "He made three cribs to far. One he destroyed because the rods were to far apart, he didn't want the baby to fall out. Another was destroyed because he felt the rods were too close together and the baby could choke if it got stuck."

"Don't be silly," she tried to assure me, "He is just making sure the kid will be safe!"

"Then what's with the fire wood!?" I pointed out, "Vaughn already has one shed filled to the top! Yesterday, he built a new shed! Now he is chopping even more wood to fill that one up!"

"I know, he is cracked."

The door opened, bitter Autumn air filled the room- along with the sweetest country voice I have ever heard. "Better not be talkin' 'bout me." The silver-haired cowboy approached me, placing his hand on my round baby belly and kissing my forehead.

"Well, we are." I hissed, "You have me worried to death here. You are working yourself way too hard and-"

He place his finger over my lips. "Shhh." his Nebraskan accent made me swoon, "I promised I would make sure I'd keep you and the baby safe. So don't fuckin' worry about what I'm doing, just focus on yourself and make sure you are taking all your vitamins and stuff." he smirked, "Okay?"

"I am, Vaughn." I sighed, "But the baby will need a living father when he is born."

"And he will have a father, Chelsea." Vaughn said, "And a safe crib, a warm house, and a stable home to live in. It's either I get it done now before he is born so I can relax with him, or do after he is born and miss him grow."

Him. He always calls my baby a 'him', but it's clearly a her. I'm the mother, I can feel the connection with the child. I know I'm carrying a baby girl.

"SHE!" I chuckled, "It's a girl! I just know it."

"Don't fight with her, Vaughn." Julia laughed, "Believe me, we know!"

"Well, it don't matter." He stated, "As long as it has it's mother's eyes."

I could feel my face flush. He always says the most romantic things to me that gets me every time. It's always the little stuff with Vaughn – my eyes, the way he strokes my neck, the way he says certain words like "talkin', mother, baby", it just makes me so happy to be a part of his life.

I stood on my tip toes, pecking him on the lips.

"Can you be finished for the evening?" I suggested, taking in his scent- Grass and honey, it's his signature aroma, and it drives me wild. "We can cook a good dinner, and maybe go for a walk on the beach. Or even visit Lighthouse Island! We haven't had a relaxing day to ourselves in forever."

He stopped, looking out the window at all the trees he had left to chop. "I dunno, Winter is approaching pretty fuckin' fast."

"And so is this baby." I announced, pointing at my very large gut. "And we may not get these quiet evenings together for a long time. So please?"

"Goddess, Vaughn." Julia interrupted, "Go with her for a stroll. When the youngster is born, she won't be physically capable of walking for a week."

"Fine, fine." Vaughn smiled while kicking off his work boots, "But only if you make me your delicious Mushroom Alfredo pasta."

"Coming right up, My Lover!" I was at my glee, the fact that he is finally taking a break is exactly what I needed to let my anxiety level down. Vaughn is hard headed, and the fact that he willing to listen to me means his mind is still here on earth, and not up his ass.

"Well, I better go and see if the youngsters got Lillian tantalized yet." Julia sighed, "And you," she pointed her finger at Vaughn, "You enjoy your last couple months. Because soon you won't be able to just get up and leave the house. You will need a babysitter for the child. I'm lucky I got Lillian, neither of you have parents to help out."

Vaughn chuckled, "Well then, I guess we'll just have to throw the drooling monkey on you."

Julia laughed sarcastically as she closed the door behind me.

I turned, striking a 'sexy posing' to Vaughn- I probably looked like a fat bimbo with my big belly. "Hey sexy, I have you all to myself."

He chuckled lowly, pulling me closer to him and tapping me on the bum. "You're a silly girl."

"It's awkward." I sighed, realizing how face my face was from his- even though he had me held tightly to his body. "If I didn't have my belly again, I would be so much closer to you."

He grinned goofy, "I'm not complaining, your boobs are bigger."

I slapped him playfully on the cheek, "Go get a shower, now. You reek."

* * *

><p><strong>Vaughn<strong>

"We haven't been here in so long." Chelsea sighed sweetly digging herself deeper into the sand.

"I know, we've been busy." I replied, I inhaled the smell of her messy hair. Oranges, the usual.

"You've been busy," she mumbled stiffly, emphasising the YOU'VE. "You haven't let me do a blessed thing."

"Don't be fuckin' ridiculous. You do a lot of things."

"Like?"

I pondered for a second. What do I let Chelsea do? I don't even let her water the vegetable anymore. She just sits on the bench and watches me all day.

I fell silent.

"Vaughn," she looked my at me, resting her head on my laps. It was quiet here,peaceful, relaxing. It's exactly what I fucking needed to sooth my mind- just me and Chelsea. "Vaughn, talk to me. Tell me why you are acting so weird."

Weird. That's an interesting fucking way to put it. Stress, anxiety, nervousness, it's all running me down to the fucking bone. I'm nervous that I won't be able to provide for the child, like I'll end up like my own deadbeat father. Doing whatever criminal activity he can for money, until he loses him mind.

"Nothing" I lied, I don't want to worry her.

"I'm not an idiot, you know." Her midnight coloured eyes were looking up at me, "I'm your wife. I know you're afraid. You can't hide it from me."

I sighed, reaching down and gripping onto her hand. Chelsea certainly is not an idiot. She is very observant. She knows something is up as soon as I fucking blink the wrong way. That's why I love her.

"If you can't tell me, than you don't trust me," She mumbled,

"Fine, I'm fucking shit baked." I blurted out without any thought. "Afraid that I'll lose my fucking mind like my own father, and that I'll fuck everything up by being selfish and greedy."

She held her hand at me, "Sit me up." she said as I pulled her to her bum. "You are the most amazing man I've ever met." she blushed, looking into my eyes. "The fact you are worried about that means it's not going to happen. You aren't that easy to manipulate, you are thinking about it too much. I fell in love with you because you are a breath of fresh air. I grew up around criminals, men like your father. I know what they are like, and believe me- you're nothing like them.

She sighed, "Besides, you are not raising the child alone. You have me. You're Mother may have been stupid and niave, but I'm not."

"What makes you think my Mom was stupid?" I snapped, feeling somewhat offended- although my Mother practically ruined my childhood.

She smirked, "Only a stupid woman would let a man like you walk out of her life."

I grinned, holding her closer to me. "You're right, I'm being a fool. We will be fine. We always figure out what to do." I picked up a rock beside me and began rolling it in my fingers. "I just want him to think I'm a good dad, ya know? Not some half ass jerk who won't let him get his way."

"Him?" She shot up straight, "I keep telling you! It's going to be a girl!"

"Yeah, well." I laughed, she corrects me every fucking time, "That's even worst, because if she's a girl I will actually be that controlling ass hole father who won't let her leaving the fucking house until her outfit has my approval."

Chelsea laughed, "God forbid she turn out like her mother. Stripping her clothes off for money."

I shook my head with a chuckle. Chelsea is too much, she is so funny and easy going when she wants to be. She will be the greatest Mom in the world, I fucking know it. She has so much love stored up inside her to give. She is so passionate about everything, imagine how she would treat a human being that we created.

"What are we going to name our baby?" she sweetly broke the silence.

Names, something that never even fucking occurred to me. I have just been referring to it as 'the baby' but never a name.

"I don't know. I was never the greatest as coming up with names and shit." I pointed out, "Yer the creative one."

She pondered for a minute, "Well,let's do it this way. You choose a boy name, and I'll chose a girl's." she smiled that signature 'Chelsea Smirk', "That way, it's a 50/50 shot of what we want."

What the hell would I name a baby boy? I wouldn't want to name it something it will hate. And nothing too common. Something that Chelsea and I made has to be unique and different.

"I love the name Georgia. For a girl." Chelsea stated, "I think it's beautiful."

See? She is fucking good at making up names. I have no creativity when it comes to stuff like that.

"What name do you like?"

"I honestly don't know." I muttered,

"Well, think of names of people you met in the past. Georgia was a crazy bitch stripper that I worked with. She ended up leaving the club to work at a Rub and Tug."

"Ha," I mumbled, disgusted by the woman my daughter would be named after. "Naming our daughter after a cock-sucking whore? It's like asking for her to be a hard case."

"Don't be so silly!" she laughed, "She don't have to know where the name came from."

"Yeah well, all I'm going to imagine is some raunchy white chick."

"She was African-American, actually."

"Ha," I grumbled, "Same difference"

I thought for a while. Watching the sun slowly hitting the ocean, as if it were to drown any second.

I've seen a lot of boy come and go at the orphange, there were so many; Johnny, Paul, Michael, Danny, Tyler.

I didn't like any of them. They were the fakest, but it worked for 'em- seeing they all got adopted.

"Felix." I stated, Thinking back to one little kid. His Aunt and Uncle came and took him in, I guess they couldn't live with the guilt of know he would grow up without parents. Seeing they burned to death in a car accident.

"He was a cool kid," I smirked, "He was a bright little fucker. He could sneak around and get where ever he wanted. Once, he broke into the kitchen, using only a clothes hanger, and stole us a whole box of Chips Ahoy."

"Felix." Chelsea whispered, leaning her head against my shoulder. "It's a perfect name."

Silence washed over us. The fucking silence I love, where all we can hear is each others breathing. It's something we were both really good at, just enjoying the presence of each other.

"Oh!" Chelsea laughed, "Vaughn! It's kicking!"

"What?" I gasped, "Like, right fucking now?"

"Right now!" She threw her hand over her lower stomach, "It feels funny, it's like she knows we are waiting for her."

"Or him." I joked,

She rolled her eyes. "Here, give me your hand." Chelsea soft hand slipped into mine as she placed it hard on her belly.

"Hey, not so hard. I don't want to hurt you." I was cautious. And not exactly approving of my strong hands digging into her stomach.

"No, it don't hurt. I think the baby likes it." she whispered, "She loves you, already."

Sure enough, I felt the nudging of little feet on the palms of my hands. It was weird, but amazing at the same time. It's creepy, knowing something is alive inside of Chelsea. There are three of us sitting here right now. This is all becoming realistic, it's actually happening and we are half way there. I just can't wait for it to be born, so we can start raising it and get on with our lives.

I wonder if Chelsea is right, what if it is a girl? I guess a girl wouldn't be so bad. I could still buy her one of those fancy dirt bikes. But she wouldn't be allowed to go any faster than 10 km. She would have to dress from head to toe. No dating until Twenty, she wouldn't want to date anyway- because I'd be the only man she would need in her life.

And the first fucker to break her heart, I'll crack his skull over my Goddess Damned knee.

She would be Daddy's Little Girl.

"I wouldn't mind it, though." I told Chelsea, "If we had a girl."

"I wouldn't mind having a Momma's Boy, either."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Winter 24th<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chelsea<strong>

"Aunt Chelsea!" Taro yelled, shoving his plate in my face, "Can you mash my potatoes?"

"Julia! Where are the carrots?" Elliot searched the table,

"Can somebody pass me the gravy, please?" Natalie requested, finally using manners- something I never dreamed would come from her lips.

"Right here, Elliot." Julia sighed, shoving the frizzy mass of hair out from her face, "And Dan, please stop encouraging Eric to throw his food everywhere. It's not proper table manners."

"Fine, fine." Dan gave in to her, "Did anyone see Pierre?"

"I'm in the kitchen! Completing my master piece!" Pierre trailed off with a serious tone, "Can I trust you to carry this, Vaughn? Seriously, you can't drop it or I'll-"

"Oh shut up." I couldn't help but smile at my Husbands attitude when it come to being in social environment.

And this giant family dinner of 10 people is not exactly the cherry on top of his Christmas.

"I'm the strongest man here." He grumbled, "Shoot me in the fucking head if I can't carry a cake 15 feet."

"I might if you destroy it." I heard little Pierre mutter under his breath.

"Lillian," Issac, Natalie's husband, asked, "Can you pass me Maria's bottle?"

Maria is the name of their daughter. I like Natalie's husband. He suits her, style wise. Natalie is a edgy person, her hair was always sharp and her clothing always were always full of skulls or ripped. Her husband is the same thing, only male version. He has a shaved head, a couple tattoos, apparently he use to be a police officer. I'm not sure why he ended up here, maybe he needed a change of life. I can only imagine the things a police officer may experience, maybe he couldn't handle it anymore.

"One second, Issac" Lillian replied, "I need to re-heat it."

I sat to the dinner table with my hand patting my very large belly. I'm due in only 16 days, time is flying by. And it is so exciting! I just can't wait to hold my baby in my arms, boy or girl. Felix or Georgia.

I want to meet it, figure out who it looks like. I want to see its smile and hear its laugh. I want to find out where it's most ticklish spot is, and hear it's first word. I just can't want to be a mother, and help my child take its first steps, and watch it crawl across the floor. It's going to be too amazing for words to describe.

I felt a kiss peck my forehead, my potty-mouthed husband have finally gotten the opportunity to get away from Pierre and have a seat. Actually, looking around the table, I realized everyone has finally taken their seats- the whole family is together.

Julia and Elliot sitting directly across from me, alongside their children Taro and Eric.

Natalie was beside them, holding her newborn baby,Maria, and Issac was at her side.

Next to Issac, Lillian was sitting helping herself to Cranberry Sauce. Pierre and Dan were the odd ones out, with no blood relation to anyone here. But they are here because Pierre and Natalie are still very close friends, despite the hell he put her through.. Elliot considers Pierre a brother, he is considered family. So I suppose Dan is just the tag along, but I'm pleased that we all get along so well.

I never imagined I would be sitting to a table with such a huge and supportive family. I bet Vaughn never thought he would see this day, either. But here we are, passing gravy and peas pudding around like we have been brothers and sisters all of our lives. It seems like every year that passes, and every new child born- we are becoming closer and closer. It's hard to believe that Natalie and Julia are the same girls that I punched in the face years and years ago. It's amazing how time can change things and bond people together so tightly. Differences don't matter when you are older, I guess we learned to look past them.

We all started to dig in, and I could feel like baby kicking in my belly. Kicking with happiness. Maybe she can hear all the laughing and talking of her love ones around her? It seems as if she likes it.

"He kickin' again?" Vaughn asked,

I nodded. He smirked down at his plate, being sure to cover his face with his stetson- God forbid anyone see him smile.

We have never been so ready for this step in life, everything is flowing perfectly. This is our time. Sure, at first Vaughn was nervous and beating himself over with anxiety. But now, we are both on the same page with our feelings. He is excited, if not more excited than me. He is still hoping for a 'Felix', but he will still be on top of the world with a 'Georgia'.

Seeing Vaughn excited is like watching a ball of light bounce around the sky. It's not something the big, burly cowboy shows very often. Usually, he tries to hold back his grins and keep his emotion as stern as possible, but he can't seem to do that whenever I say "Our baby." or "It's kicking." or even "I'm craving bananas". If it has anything that has to do with our child, he wants a part of it. And I'm so proud that he has fully evolved from him shell over this, especially since its something he 'claimed' he did not want for such a long time.

"Yum," Pierre smacked his lips and laid his fork in his empty plate with a cling, "That was splendid!"

The clanging of forks against empty plates suddenly surrounded the table, everyone was finished eating and I haven't even started.

"Is something wrong?" Vaughn mumbled with a worry, "Are you not hungry?"

My stomach growled, "I'm fine! I'm starving." I really was, "You know me, I get lost in my own world and forget what's going on around me."

He smiled brightly, shaking his head. "Only you."

* * *

><p><strong>Vaughn<strong>

"Thank you so much, Julia!" Chelsea was so cheerful, in such a good mood, "The next party will be at our place!"

Our place- as in, Mine and Chelsea's home. Fuck, sometimes I still can't believe it. I just can't believe that a cranky and cynical asshole like me turned out to snag the perfect wife, and the dream farm life. It's like karma was on my fucking side the whole time, I was just too Goddess Damned stun to go along with it. But, either way, this is where I am. A loving husband, a Daddy-To-Be, and a Social Christmas Supper Go-er. Who would have ever fucking thought?

"Bye, Vaughn!" Julia called before I walked out the door, "And be careful! The pathways look slippery."

I nodded at her, and grabbed Chelsea's hand. "Yes," I muttered, testing the surface beneath out feet, "Be careful, for fuck sakes. The last thing I want tonight is for you to fall down."

Chelsea spun gracefully on the ice, and smiled "Don't be silly! Ice just makes walking more fun!" She began scuffing her feet across the glazed-over bricks, it was fucking nerve wrecking to watch. All I could imagine was her falling on her back and injuring herself- and the baby.

"Chelsea, give it up!" I demanded, anxiety rising. I fucking hate the thought of her hurting herself, especially over something so dumb and childish. "If you fucking fall, I swear to goddes-"

I never even had the words out of my mouth- her graceful glides turned sloppy as she began to lose her coordination.

"Chelsea!" I yelled, she was too far ahead of me, I would never get to her on fucking time to stop her! I began to run, slipping around on the ice myself.

She lost her balance, and begun to fall backwards. Everything was in slow motion as I tried to reach her close enough to I could slide beneath her and break her fall, but I couldn't fucking do it. Every stride I ran, I would slide back two.

I watched helplessly as her tailbone smacked off the concrete pathway. Her head flung back and smacked against the cold ice. Her big belly face up to the air.

"Fuck!" I cried, "Chelsea,"

I knelt to her side and looked down on her. A deep breath of relief escaped my lips when I seen her midnight eyes blinking back at me. She may be alive, but that don't mean she didn't get a concussion, or break her tail bone, or Goddess forbid- hurt the baby.

"I'm fine." She tried to sit up, but I kept her against the ground.

"Don't move so quickly." I grumbled, "You may have broken something."

"No Vaughn, I'm fine." she insisted, "My bum is a bit tender, other than that I feel no pain."

"What about the baby?" I snapped. I didn't mean to, it's just so fucking frustrating when Chelsea do not listen to me, and ends up doing something stupid that I tried to prevent.

"The baby is fine!" She hissed back, "It wasn't even a hard fall! If I hurt the baby, I would be in agony right now."

I groaned, as I placed my hands behind her shoulders and helped her to sitting position. "Just, listen to me next time. Will you?" I complained, "You're not invincible, Chels. One mistake could take you and our baby away from me." I shuttered of the thought of losing the only two things I have to live for, "If that were to ever happen, I would be coming right behind you."

"Vaughn." Chelsea bitched, "Don't be so negative! So what? I fell down. You don't have to think about me dying with the child. That's just ridiculous!" She put her weight in her feet as I steadied her. "Besides, if anything were to ever happen to me- I'd expect you to do whatever it takes to honour me. Not just give up on your life and kill yourself."

"Yeah." That's all I had to say about it. I didn't want to go into detail about something so dramatic on the Starry Night Festival, or Christmas Eve. I should say, 'Starry Christmas Eve Festival', as Chelsea re-named it.

Tonight is about family and celebrating, I do not want to plaster my thoughts of 'what the fuck would I do if Chelsea died'. Chances are very slim, anyway. She is in mighty good health, and as far as any 'work accidents' go- I can prevent all of them.

I kept my hand on her shoulder the whole time, ready to catch her if she slips again. She was well-behaved this time, I think she learned her fucking lesson. She is trying to act tough about it, but I think it gave her a little fright. Of course, she do not give two shits about herself. Her mind went right towards the safety of her child. That's what mother's do, it's like a fucking instinct.

As we approached the house even closer, I began to get excited again. It's fucking weird, how giddy I get over all this baby shit. I feel like a youngster when I get like this. But I can't help it, I never expected me to ever be a fucking father- and I certainly never expected to take it so well.

Last week, I ordered a shit load of things for the baby. I went to Chen's shop with Lanna, and we skimmed through the magazines. I painted the nursery yellow, that way pink and blue can match. Of course, we don't fucking know what the gender of our child is. So I ordered two of everything. And when I say everything, I fucking mean everything. Clothing, bibs, picture frames, blankets, bottles, booties, jackets, mittens, decorations, dolls, cars- you name it, I fucking got it. We have about sixteen days until the child is born, and we seriously have nothing. Julia gave us a couple of Eric's old bottles, and that obviously was not enough.

Chelsea went to Julia's early today to help with cooking- that was my Que to start putting the clothing in the drawers, fold the blankets in the crib, hang up 'cheesy' baby pictures on the walls, and lay the diapers and stuff in the 'changing table'. I made everything in this room, and I'm not finished yet. I plan of making a desk and a book shelf. The kid is going to start growing, eventually. And I'm hoping that it will enjoy reading and learning. I know that no youngster on the face of the planet is going to choose sitting to a desk instead or getting into trouble outside, but a Father can fucking hope.

We pushed open the front door, welcoming the heat on our numb faces. We both kicked off our boots, and removed our jackets.

"I'm exhausted." Chelsea yawned, stretching out her body. I was happy she could stretch without showing any sign of pain. That means she really didn't injure herself, she was telling me the truth for once.

"Stay up for five more minutes." I stated, "I have something to show ya."

"I love that." Chelsea looked at me with doe eyes.

"Love what?"

"That expression!" She gushed, "You look like a kid in a candy store. Full of glee and excitement. The look suits you well."

"Hmpf." I reached my hand up to the back of my head and scratched it with embarrassment, "Don't get use to it."

"It happens so often now, Vaughn, that I am used to it."

"Then stop making such a big fucking deal outta it." I grumbled,

"I love making your cheeks turn pink."

I shoved off her comment, as I placed my large hands over her little face to cover her eyes. "I have a surprise for you." I began to lead her upstairs very slowly, making sure she didn't accidentally miss a step. I wouldn't want her to all down again, especially over a set of stairs. I swear, I'll be a fucking Basket Case before the baby is born.

"Hey, we just passed the bedroom?" She questioned,

"Not goin' to the bedroom."

"Aw," she groaned, "I was hoping for some sexy surprise, or something."

"Ha," I chuckled lowly at her anticipation, "I'm sure I'll figure out someway to make it up to you." We reached the door to the nursery, "Okay, reach your hand out and open the door."

She followed my instructions, and I flicked the light switch with my elbow- making sure to keep her eyes covered.

"Okay, on one." I whispered into her ear, trying to ignore the strong aroma of Orange "Three, Two, One" I removed my hands from her eyes.

"Vaughn!" She gasped, looking around the full room. It's a major transformation from the plain yellow room with the empty crib and bare diaper station. Now, it looks like a baby could reside here. The yellow walls were decorated with blue and pink decor. The crib filled to the top with blankets of every colour. Bottle were on the shelf, along with pacifiers and bibs. Little booties lined across the dresser.

"My god!" She was on top of the world, "I didn't expect this at all! I thought I would have to go to the City when the baby was born!"

"Nah," I tried to be humble, but I was also ecstatic, "I ordered it all in from Chen. Shipping was a fortune, but I would rather pay the extra money than to go all the way to the City."

"You have two of everything!" She exclaimed, "What will we do with the wrong gender colour?"

"I got the receipts, we will just send it back."

"Or, keep trying until we have one of each!"

"Ha." I snickered, "One for now. Then we will see what happens in a million years."

She laughed, walking over to the little booties and picking up a pink sparkly pair. "They are so tiny." she whispered. I walked behind her and fit my arms around her belly, nuzzling my face into the curves of her neck.

"We will have to make sure we don't break it." I joked as if our child were some sort of toy. But it's the complete opposite, this child is going to be our whole world- one more thing that will tie us together even tighter.


	62. Epilogue: Part 3 of 5

_**Part 3 of 5**_

_**A Change of Faith.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spring 3<strong>_

_**8 days from where last chapter left off**_

* * *

><p><strong>Vaughn<strong>

I opened my eyes to the blinding sun shining through the window. I looked to my right, to my beautiful wife curved around her maternity pillow. Dan gave it to her for Christmas, ever since, she has completely ignore me while in the bed. She does, however, remember I'm still here when she wakes up with some random fucking craving- Bananas, mainly.

The sun was shining on her perfect face, it looked just like glass. A couple of her freckles were peppered across her nose. Her pink lips were softly a gap, and her wild chestnut hair was strung around her shoulders.

I am the luckiest man on this fucking earth to have such a beautiful and talented wife.

"Only 7 days left until your due date, Chels." I whispered, kissing her forehead so she could start waking up for the day.

"Hmmmm," she groaned lightly, "Happy Birthday, Nebraska."

I smirked. She remembered.

She remembers even when I don't. I love it. Chelsea's heart is to pure and full of love. She cares about everyone around her, and she goes out of her way to make things special. I hate to have high expectations, but last year she bought fire works for my birthday. She just blows everything out of the park, and I have a feeling this year she will do something crazy once again. Especially since right now, it's the strongest our relationship have ever been.

"I thought you would have forgotten," I lied, "with all the excitement of the baby."

"Darling, if it weren't for you, this baby wouldn't have even been possible." she struggled to sit up, "Well, help me!" she demanded, "We have to much to d-"

Her face grew white really quickly as she winced in pain.

"Chelsea?" I sat up quickly, "Are you okay?"

She held her belly, "Yes, it was just a sharp pain. It felt like I was electrocuted."

My heart began to pound, "That's not normal." I jumped to my feet, wobbling to the dusty telephone, "I'm going to call the doctor right now. It's going to take at least a day for him to get here!" I began to panic, "Fuck, fuck, fuck." I complained, "I should have had him here our days ago, just in case."

"My god, Vaughn." Chelsea breathed, her colour still draining from her face, "I'm fine! I'm pregnant, sharp pains is normal!"

"Not this early." I grumbled, "And not 'electrocuting' pains. That's just fucked up." I began dialling the number to Dr. Trent who is located in Mineral Town.

I really think this fucking island should invest in getting a Doctor. Jesus Christ, what would happen of someone was badly injured? Wait a day of suffering before the fucking Doctor arrived?

"Hello, This is Mineral Town's Medical Centre!" Squeaked the voice of the chipper nurse, Elle.

"Hi. This is Vaughn," I mumbled, "Put me to the Doctor."

"Right away!"

Soothing music played, it's exactly what I needed while staring at my white-as-a-ghost girlfriend wincing in pain.

"Doctor Trent speaking."

"Trent?" I automatically felt more at peace knowing he was on the other end of the phone, "It's Vaughn. There is something wrong with Chelsea."

"What?" Trent asked, "What's going on?"

"She is in a lot of pain." I replied, my palms starting to sweat, "She woke up this morning with sharp pains in her stomach. She described this as Electric Shocks."

"Is she still feeling the pain?"

I looked up at her, her forehead was now beading with sweat. Her pink lips were now turning gray, she began to shiver and her eyes began to droop. "She is having cold sweats, her eyes are heavy, and she is flinching with pain."

I don't like this. I don't fucking like it at all.

"Is her water broke?" He quizzed,

"Chelsea," I demanded, "Did your water break?"

"No," She whimpered, her pippy attitude is drained from her.

"No." My stomach is in knots.

"Have she experienced any trauma lately?" He asked,

"Uhh," I boggled my mind to any stress that she may have endured the last couple days, "I can't think of anything, no."

"Have she over exerted herself? Fallen down?"

"Well, yeah." my heart exploded was the word 'fallen down', "She slipped on ice like, 7 days ago. She was fine though. She didn't feel pain, and seemed normal."

"That don't sound good." Trent mumbled lowly, "Not at all. Vaughn. Any sort of traumalike that, you should have called me right away!" He sounded aggitated, "Goddess only knowns what's going on inside her right now." He trailed off, only to raise his voice again. "I'm going to demand an emergency departure right now, if Zack brings me in the speed boat I should be there in 6 hours."

I looked at the clock, it read 6:05 am. So he will be here by 12.

"I want you to call someone who is close with the family, to help you stay calm. And please, I'm begging you. Don't stress out or worry Chelsea. Pretend nothing is wrong and that it's normal. Keep her in the bed, and keep her temperature up."

My fucking heart was beating from my chest as I watched Chelsea fall back into the bed sheets. "Trent, what's happening?" I felt like I would urge, "Is she going to be okay?"

"As a doctor, I always prepare for the worst until I analyze my patient. I have never had complications with child birth before, I'm sure everything will be fine. But until I get there myself, I can't suppose anything. She could be in a severe condition, or she could be fine. I won't know until I arrive"

Chelsea released a groan of pain. "Okay, I'm going to Call Julia." I was shaking like a mother fucker, "Trent, please hurry."

I hung up the phone, and quickly dialled another number.

"Uh," Julia answered the phone instantly, "Hello?"

"Julia." I panted,

"Vaughn?" she was surprised, "When did you get so lazy? Chez, you know it's like, 40 dollars a phone call here."

"Julia, please come here. Chelsea is sick, I don't know what the fuck is happening. The Doctor is on his way, and he said to stay calm to keep Chelsea calm. But I honestly don't know if she can tell what is happening around her right now. She is in and out of a daze like nuts and-"

"Let me drop the kids off to their grand mothers. And I'll be right there. Okay?" Julia hung up the phone. And I slammed mine down.

I quickly hurried down the hall way to gather all the blankets in the spare bedroom. I burried Chelsea's fragile body beneath them, and placed a warm face cloth on her forehead.

"Hey," I mumbled, trying to calm down a little bit, "Are you awake?"

She lightly nodded her head, but she didn't say a word.

"You are going to be alright." I whispered into her ear, trying to hid my shaking hands, "Trent is on the way here to check it out though, just because we are so close to your due date."

She lightly nodded again. It was like talking to a girl that is beyond intoxicated- in another world, not heeding the words you're saying, because she frankly do not care.

That means something is wrong. Chelsea lingers to every word that comes from my mouth. For her to not care, she is sick.

"Julia is coming over, too." I said, "She knows more about pregnant girls than me. She had two kids, she'll know exactly what to do."

"Mmmm." She groaned, flinching with pain again.

"Is it still hurting?" I asked, placing my hand on her cold cheek,

She didn't reply. Instead, she led into her pillow and opened her eyes. The normal dreamy navy orbs were replaced with dark black holes. There were no shade of blue, no sign of optimism.

I could feel the daggers shanking through my soul.

I sat on the edge of our bed, making sure to watch the vein in her neck pulse to the beat of her heart. This was the only thing that was comforting to me- seeing that her heart was still pumping blood through her body.

* * *

><p>"Vaughn," Lanna sighed, walking into our bedroom with some frozen lemonade ice cubes.<p>

They tried to feed Chelsea, to keep her sugars up to prevent weakness- everything she ate, then she threw up. Felicia suggested freezing juice, that was Chelsea can suck on it and the sugar will absorb into her tongue's blood stream.

I would never have thought of that. If I didn't have these four girls here, Chelsea would surely be dead by now.

"Earth to Vaughn!" Lanna snapped her fingers infront of me, "You need to eat food too, you know. No wonder you're a nervous wreck right now..." her voice trailed off, she was worried too.

I watched as Natalie plied Chelsea's dry mouth open and plopped the frozen lemonade on her tongue.

"She better not chock." I threatened,

"It's our last option, cowboy." Natalie snarled, "Stop with your negativity. You are not making anything better."

"Yeah, well." I hissed, "What do you expect? My wife is withering away in front of my eyes, and my child is inside of her- and we don't even know if he's okay." I inhaled, "Or if he's even still alive."

This is fucking torture for me. I feel like I'm going to die of a fucking heart attack.

"It's alive, Vaughn." Lanna assured me, pulling the blankets down to expose Chelsea's baby bump, "Just feel, it is still moving inside of her."

I watched Chelsea's belly move a tiny bit. The baby was moving, but Chelsea isn't. It's like the weaker she became, the stronger the child was.

"I'm going to be sick." I mumbled, holding my forehead in my hands. The anxiety I have today feels like my head is going to blow up. "What time is it?"

"It's 11." Natalie sighed, time was moving too slowly for her as well.

I walked over to Chelsea's bed side and looked down on her. I wish so badly I could change places with her. I know that this is not normal, Julia was not like this when she gave birth to Taro. Fuck, Chelsea technically is not even in labour, her water did not break. So what the fuck is going on with her? Why did this happen so suddenly? She was fine all day yesterday, and today this. What the hell did I ever do to deserve this stress and heart ache?

She took a deep breath, and so did I.

What if she isn't okay?

My mind finally began to explode as I turned on my heels and rushed from my room, and ran down the stairs, and I completely ignored Julia and Felicia as I ran towards the North-East part of the farm- to Lighthouse Island.

I jumped in the boat and began to row towards the ruins. From here, I have the perfect view of the ocean. I sat on a large brick, facing the horizon. When I see the speed boat coming, I can hurry and run to meet the doctor. But right now, the only thing I can fucking do is wait. I have never felt so fucking useless in my whole entire life. It's like the rug beneath my feet was pulled away, a nasty wake up call. Proof that everything was possibly too good to be true.

I tried to think of Chelsea's and my first 'date'. At the time, it was not meant to be a date- more of a 'friend' thing, I guess. It didn't end too swell.

I chuckled at the memory, only to be brought back to this harsh fucking reality.

I don't know what is happening to my Chelsea, but I do know it is not normal.

* * *

><p>"Thank you." I panicked, "Thank you so much for coming here, Doctor."<p>

I felt like falling into his arms and giving him a kiss, but I didn't.

"Where is she?" He completely ignored me. I nodded, and began to scurry towards our home.

"In here!" I heard one of the girls yell, "Hurry, Doctor! Something bad is happening to Chelsea!"

I'm surprised I haven't shit my heart out yet. It's been dropping all day. Hearing 'something bad is happening!' Felt like I was being tortured by needles. Like my world was fading away in my eyes.

We both ran upstairs, and into the room. Chelsea was in the bed with all the blankets removed from her, and she was shaking fiercely. It wasn't from the cold, it was a creepy shake- like her body was being possessed. Her head was thrown backwards, and her eyes rolled into her head.

This was too fucking much for me. Watching Chelsea's body do whatever the fuck this is. It threw me completely off guard, this can't be fucking real. This is all a god damn nightmare. My knees grew weak, and I hit the cold floor.

Julia scurried to my side, picking me off the ground. "Maybe you should sit in the living room."

I smacked her away, "No! Fuck off!" I yelled, "I promised her I would do whatever I could in my power to protect her and our child, and leaving this room will do nothing."

She looked into my eyes, and lowered to the ground beside me. She sat me against the back wall, all my weight relying on it. She let me have full view of the situation- Chelsea shaking, Trent taking blood samples and trying his best to be quick with treatment.

Tears rolled down my face, I just can't fucking believe this is happening. Why us? Why couldn't this just happen to another couple? Why the fuck do all the bad luck follow us?

"Felicia, how long has she been having this seizure?"

"About 8 minutes now."

"Crap." The doctor grew white, "As you all probably know, this is not going to end well."

"No." I stated, releasing a painful breathe of air. "You can't say that, Doctor."

Hearing those words of negativity is not what I wanted. He was suppose to come here and fucking fix her, not let confirm that 'she isn't okay'.

"Vaughn..." He muttered, coming closer to me and kneeling down, "I-"

"GET!" I yelled, my arms flailing in all directions, "Don't fucking look at me! Get over to her! I'm here, fucking conscious! Chelsea is the one who fucking needs your help!"

"There is not much I can do bu-"

I grabbed him by his fucking collar, "Trade places with me." I hissed through my teeth, "That's Elle, carrying your first born child."

The Doctor looked taken back, but he nodded- determination now burning in his eyes. I watched him approach Chelsea and quickly began undressing her beautiful body. "Felicia, hold her head. Natalie, hold her legs. She is shaking too much, I need my hands steady."

He turned to face me, his face as white as a ghost.

"What is it?" Julia asked for me, still patting my back to keep me calm, "What's causing all this?"...

* * *

><p><strong>(I'm making this up, guys. I did very very little research on Google. I don't know a thing about babies or anything. Lol. So any Med Students, Doctors, Nurses, or anyone who knows anything about this- please don't feel offended. This is just a made up situation.)<strong>

* * *

><p>... "She has Amniotic Fluid in her blood stream. This is fluid that surrounds the child's fetus. This is extremely EXTREMELY rare. So rare, I didn't even practice the treatment in Medical School."<p>

Everything was muffled now, my adrenaline rush was dying down to dead-mode. I just wanted everything to be over.

"So?" Julia asked, "What will happen to her?"

"This fluid is poison. It's in her bloodstream, it can constrict her lungs and her blood flow. As you can already tell. The poison has not quite taken over yet, her body is doing what it can to fight it. Her seizure is completely normal for the amount of danger her body is in. It's a state of shock, really- she is strong and she is trying to fight it."

"What can we do?" Lanna was panicking, I could hear it in her voice, "We need to get it out of her system, and fast!"

The doctor ruffled his hair with his hands and looked towards me. "Vaughn, I'm going to have to speak with you in private."

I barely heard his words, but I knew what he was going to tell me. Well, not really, but I could only imagine the worst thing he could say.

Julia helped me to my feet, and I walked out of the room. The doctor followed and closed the door behind me.

"Vaughn, I can't imagine what you are going through right now. You must be a wreck."

"Wreck?" I mumbled, feeling my torso swaying back and fourth uncontrolably- as if I'd hit the floor again at any moment. "Fucking understatement,"

"Listen, I'm not going to beat around the bush here." The Doctor was very nervous, "But Chelsea isn't going to make it."

I couldn't look at him. I turned and leaned against the rail- looking down on our home. Pictures, vases, dishes still in the sink from last night's supper, her sweater thrown on the sofa, clean and folded clothes in a laundry basket. This was too fucking good to be true. All this for fucking heartache, an-

I caught I glimpse of the purple booties on the coffee table. The baby.

"What about the bab-"

"I'm not finished yet." the Doctor said, "Chelsea isn't going to make it as long as the Fluid is in her system. If we want to remove the fluid, we must remove the baby. It's the only logical resort."

"Well then," I hissed through me teeth, "Get the fuck back in there, do a C-Section, then the Baby and Chelsea can live."

I couldn't believe he could solve the problem, and he was out here fucking gabbing to me.

"It's not that simple, Vaughn." The doctor sighed, "If we were in the city, perhaps. But I simply do not have to equipment here. We can only save one."

Everything narrowed on me again.

"What?" I think I heard him right, but I didn't want it to be true.

"You have to choose," The doctors lips were moving, but I could barely understand what was coming out. "Your wife, or your child."

"You're joking." I stated, stumbling backwards from the rail towards the wall. "You're fucking kidding me."

"Hurry up, Vaughn! I know it's tough, but it's either Chelsea or the baby." The Doctor rushed, "One dies, and one lives. We need the decision in two minutes, tops."

Chelsea- My beautiful wife that I love more than anything. The only person that I truly trust. The only person who understands me. The only person who removed me from my shell, and keeps me from crawling back in. The woman who don't mind telling me exactly what she thinks of me. The girl that I was meant to meet.

Or, my child; the child my instinct makes me protect. The child Chelsea and I created. The child who could grow up to be a fantastic singer, or become a rocket scientist. A child who haven't even gotten the chance to see the world. I'm this child's father, I'm suppose to do anything in my power to raise it, to protect it, and to give it life.

I slide to the floor, taking my exploding head into my hands.

Who the fuck am I to make this decision? It's either my wife; the woman who lived to see 24 years, someone I would never be capable of living without. Or my child; who haven't even had the opportunity to the light of day, a child that I'm destined to protect and cherish.

Husband,or Father?

Wife Killer, or Baby Killer?

That's what I would be, wouldn't it? Choosing one over the other, it's fucking barbaric.

"I can't." I choked, "How the hell am I suppose to decide this?"

"Well," the Doctor said, "What do you think Chelsea would want?"

"Hmpf." I grumbled, "She would give her life up so her child could live. She wouldn't even fucking hesitate."

"It's her life that you are deciding here. Take that into consideration."

"No."

The idea of Chelsea, the woman that lights up my life, dying? No. That's not happening. It just can not. Fuck, if she died, what kind of Father would I be anyway? I wouldn't never be able to live with myself. I'd drink myself to death just to numb me from my pain. A child, especially a child to me- needs a mother. It needs Chelsea. I need Chelsea, I can't live without her. If she goes, so do I. I'm not strong enough to raise a baby by myself.

"You have a child, you have seen it take it's first steps and speak it's first words." This decision was getting harder the more I thought into it, "If you had the time back, after meeting your child, would you have choose her over Elle? To kill your wife so your daughter could live?"

"Vaughn, please." The Doctor blubbered, "You are going to beat yourself up over this."

"I can't choose, Trent." I said, "I can't let somebody's life, two people that I love, depend on my one decision."

"Listen, if you don't make up your mind now, you will lose the both of them."

"Faith brought us together, faith created the child, now I'll let it decide who will stay with me for the rest of my life." I sobbed, tears fucking going ever6where. This is a decision that is above me. The Harvest Goddess exists, I have seen her, I've met her for fuck sakes. I've spoken to her like we were best buddies. She has no choice but to make this decision, she told me my life is planned out. This is how it was meant to be.

I reached my hand into my pocket, pulling out a single golden coin.

"No." The Doctor sighed, "You can't leave it up to a stupid coin toss, Vaughn."

"There is no other way." I was gasping for air at this point, just like a fish on land "Whatever it lands on, don't tell me until the operation is finished. I don't want to know, not until it's fucking done."

"Are you sure? I can't take back death."

"Heads for Chelsea. Tails for the Baby." I threw the coin in the air, and let it drop to the flooring hardwood flooring.

It didn't land right away, it twisted in a circle for what felt like it fell to one side. I looked away, making sure not to catch a glimpse of the logo infront of me."Don't tamper with it." I made Trent promise, "What it is, it is."

I walked towards Chelsea. Her seizure had stopped, that means he has to start right now to save her or the child.

But only one, not two.

I looked down on her body, for maybe the last time with blood running through it. Although, she did not look alive. She looked very dead, her life was slowly getting sucked away. Her sun kissed skin was drained to a freakishly pale white, her lively blue eyes were now pitch black. Her soft pink lips now grey. Her healthy chocolate coloured hair looked mousey and frizzy.

"I love you." I muttered, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead. It was not warm, it was cold. "I love you so fucking much, Chelsea. And our lives have been so difficult. I wish you were here to help make this decision with me, like a husband and wife should. That's the point of a fucking marriage, isn't it?" Tears were streaming down my face like crazy now, I didn't care who the fuck was in the room to see me, "The thought of our child not experiencing life is a Father's worst nightmare. And the loss of a soul mate is fucking crucifying." I sobbed, "Please, whatever happens, I don't want you to hold it against me. I will beat myself for the rest of my fucking life over this, no matter the circumstance."

"Vaughn," The Doctors voice mumbled in the distance, "I need to start right now."

I wiped my tears, removing a the string from my neck. The pendent glistened of purple and blues, those colorrs of our eyes.

I've worn that Goddess Damned Mussel shell necklace since Chelsea and I created it. I have not taken it off once, but today someone else needs it. Just to know that no matter what, we are inseparable. I tied it around her neck gently, she has no idea what is happening right now.

"I love you," I mumbled, reaching down and touching her belly, "And I love you too."

Julia, who has no idea what is going on at this point, took my elbow and escorted me to the living room- for what was the longest and most dreadful 45 minutes of my whole entire life. 45 minutes I never want to live through ever again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>45 minutes later.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Vaughn<strong>

I led on the couch, knees to my chest like a sulking child. My head rested in Julia's laps, tears still running down my face. I have never felt so fucking useless or rotten in my life. I'm a man, but I don't feel like one. I'm like a fucking cry baby.

Someone's heart is going to stop beating because of me. I don't know whose, I let faith choose the life. I gambled it.

I never want to hear anyone complain about their day ever again.

"Happy Fucking Birthday, Vaughn." I grumbled with sarcasm. "As a gift, I'm going to take away one of the two most important things in your life."

The door upstairs swung open, I snapped up in seating position. I watched the Doctor removed his bloody gloves and roll them in a ball.

The blood drained whatever colour was left in my face.

Trent looked traumatized, this is probably the first time he had to ever let someone die under his watch.

"We were successful with saving one life." He said, "|They are both in your bed. I figured they should be together. Vaughn, if you want to go upstairs and figure out for yoursel-"

I felt like a zombie trying to scramble to his feet. I felt limb as I dragged my limbs up stairs, I couldn't decide if I was running, or if I were crawling. I was in a state of shock where I didn't know what was happening until I was over two bodys- one of my white-as-a-ghost wife, with a blundle of blankets shoved between her lifeless arms.

A pink blanket.

"Georgia." I mumbled, looking down at my two girls- covered in blood.

Both of them looked so peaceful laying in the bed together. The child in the mother's arms, the only problem was that one of them are dead.

I always thought I had a hard fucking childhood, but I would re-live it all again so I didn't have to experience this.

It was clear to me which one of my girls were dead, the Doctor did not bother to close her eyes. Her dark midnight eyes were dead, no life left in them. They were looking through me, blank. Like her soul was sucked dry from the grim reaper himself.

It was too much for me to handle. I felt my head finally blowing off my shoulders.

"No." I cried, peeling Georgia from Chelsea's arms. I crawled in the bed next to my wife, I didn't care how much blood was there. I wanted to hold my baby next to my wife, because this is the only time I'll ever be able to do it.

I heard foot steps enter the room, "Vaughn? Are you okay?" It was Julia.

She approached me, looking down at my dismembered family. Three people, two heart beats.

"She has her mother's eyes." Julia began to fill up with tears, she has done such a good job trying to stay strong for me. "Maybe we should close them."

Julia reached over me, using her two fingers to close the fragile eyes of the dead baby in my arms.

"She looked peaceful, now." Julia whispered, "It's just like she is sleeping."

"Only she is dead." I mumbled to myself, running my hand through her thin silver hair. "She should be crying and drooling."

Chelsea's midnight eyes, my white silver hair.

I tried to focus on the warmth of Chelsea's body, and not on the freezing cold four pound baby in my arms.

I let my little girl down. Daddy's little girl.


	63. Epilogue part 4

**_Epilogue_**_** part 4 of 5**_

_**Rebuilding**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 seasons later<strong>_

_**Autumn**_

* * *

><p><strong>Julia<strong>

I pounded on the farm house's door fiercely. "VAUGHN!" I yelled, "CHELSEA! YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO ANSWER THIS GODDESS DAMN DOOR! OR ELSE, I'LL BEAT IT IN!" I took a deep breath, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and a half, 2 and three quarters-"

I stopped to give them a chance to change their minds. Maybe they are getting dressed or something- wishful thinking on my part.

I shift my body weight to my left leg, noticing the crops on the feidls were watered, and the animals were grazing.

They wake up long enough to suffer through their work, then they crawl back in the house- their curtains drawled tight and doors locked. Closed off from their friends and family, and away from the world. It's like they both turned into the version of Vaughn-Before-He-Met-Chelsea.

I haven't seen their faces in weeks, Chen haven't even seen them, they are obviously not eating anything other than eggs and milk.

If they are eating at all.

The death of Georgia killed the both of them. Not physically, mentally.

"1!" I yelled, giving up my high hopes that they would be on their way to the door.

I slammed the heavy axe against the wooden door. I kept slamming until I created a hole large enough to fit through.

"I TOLD YOU!" I yelled, shivering at the cold air inside the house.

No fire lite, dishes piled up, dirty laundry slung around the house, dust built up on the furniture, the living area was perfect- untouched. "This is ridiculous." I muttered under my breath. I'm getting sick of it. I know they lost their little girl, but they don't need to lose themselves. They still have each other.

I ran upstairs, turning the knob with the master bedroom and swinging it open to revel the couple in hibernated beneath a blankets- hiding their pain and misery from the world.

"Chelsea and Vaughn." I said sternly, "Get up."

"Get out." Vaughn hissed under his breath.

"No." I was standing my ground, "I'm not going to watch two people I love become nothing in their bed. Now get up."

"Get out, Julia."

I marched over two the bed, grabbing the blanket and yanking it off them "Get the fuck up, go shower, and do the goddess damn dishes. For fuck sakes, you probably have maggots crawling around down there everywhere."

"This is none of your business." Chelsea growled as she sat up, "You don't understand. You don't know what we are going through."

"I don't." I said, "I don't understand. And I'm glad I don't. But Chelsea, I wouldn't be so selfish. Poor Georgia's life went in vein. She died so you could live. And here you are, wasting that life. If it were the other way around, do you think she would be in bed sulking? No, she would be a little girl living the life her mother gave her."

"Don't talk about tha-"

"Do Georgia a favor, Chelsea. Do your child a favor, and get your ass out of bed for her. Because you can. Your child gave you the best gift you are are going to get, and that's life."

She starred daggers at me with her black eyes. I looked towards Vaughn. "Vaughn, Please. Get up and start living. Do it for your wife. It's time for you to reassemble your family. Be a man, someone has to be the positive one."

I dragged the blanket behind me from the room, down the stairs, and through the broken door. I threw the blanket at the end of the path way- if they want to crawl back in bed, they are going to have to come and get it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chelsea<strong>

"She's right, you know." Vaughn whispered into my ear. "She didn't die so we could live like this."

I would have rather died so she could be here. Vaughn made the wrong decision, he should have kissed me good bye and let me leave this earth. It's the Motherly thing to do, to sacrafice your life for your child. I carried that little girl in my belly, feeding her, helping her grow strong- just for nothing. I loved Georgia, and I didn't even have the opportunity to look into her big blue eyes- my eyes, as Vaughn told me.

My eyes, his hair. Dead, the beautiful creature we created is dead.

"It should have been me." I grumbled, pushing him away from me. When I think about it, I grow angry at him. I know he hates it, but I can't help it. I'm alive, and my daughter is dead.

"Chelsea, please." Vaughn was pleading with me, guilt has been in his bones ever since the decision, "We have to move on with our lives. Things like this happens, it fucking sucks. I want us to start living again, we can't fuckin' do this forever."

I didn't answer him. I didn't want to. I just want him to hold me in silence. It's the most comfortable I can be, just the two of us in the dark. It's like we are not even in this world. Like we are somewhere else,and there are no one else living in this nightmare. Just us.

"I don't regret my decision," Vaughn sat up, "If it were you dead, then that little girl would have grown up with a heart broken Father. It's a win-lose situation. Chelsea, you were meant to stay here. Little Georgia was not meant to walk this earth, there is a reason behind everything."

"That's bullshit, Vaughn." I snapped, "Faith don't kill people. Accidents do, stupidity."

"Either way, she is fucking dead. And you're not." Vaughn stood up, "I'm going to clean up this pig sty we are living in. And you are going to go and get a shower."

"How can you just get up and pretend it never happened?"

"Believe me, Chelsea." My rough husband grumbled, "I'll never forget what fucking happened. I still have nightmares every night. I'm just thankful I was lucky enough to keep one of my girls alive."

I listened to his heavy foot steps jump down the stairs, creaking on the fourth step. That step always had a creak. I heard dishes clanking in the kitchen, and running water.

He don't understand. I know he had a traumatic experience, but waking up to see my pregnant belly gone,and my baby dead in a box- I didn't expect that. I wished I died, instantly. Once I heard Vaughn's decision to keep me alive, I was angry at his greed. I know he can't live without me, but he knew what my decision would have been.

I can't hold it against him. If I had to choose between my Daughter or my Husband, I would-

My heart felt heavy,

Well, I don't know what I would do. It's a decision I wouldn't be able to make, I would probably kill myself with anxiety before the decision was made.

Either way, I'm here childless. And Vaughn refuses to ever try for another one. This time, they is no way to persuade him. He flat out shuts it down as soon as the idea is thrown out there.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaughn<strong>

It's hard. It's fucking hard, but I'm doing it. It's been 2 weeks since I finally dragged my ass out of bed for good. It's torture, whenever it's too quiet, I find myself remembering the horrible moments. Or, I find me thinking about my choice, and my method of choosing.

I did not tell Chelsea about the coin toss, fuck. Her reaction was fucking mental when she realized what my choice was. Not alone knowing I left it up to a gamble.

I thought it would be best to keep it between the Doctor and I.

Either way, I don't regret my decision, not the slightest. It sucks to bad that I was thrown in the situation, and it sucks even worst that my daughter is dead. But, my wife is alive. Chelsea, my wife, is still here breathing. And during that horrible experience, I realized that I can never afford to lose Chelsea. I can't bare to walk this earth without Chelsea by my side.

After this experience, She is not as optimistic as me. She hasn't left our bed at all. She is still there,sulking and crying. She is having a mental break down, and even when she do get out of bed, she is distant. She do not realize what she is doing or why she is doing it. It's like a fucking horror movie.

I just want things to go back to normal.

"Last one." I mumbled, squeezing the utter to a large and extremely healthy cow. "That's it, girl. Almost done."

"Give me another baby."

I fell over with surprise at the voice behind me, accidentally nipping the utter to the cow to tight- causing her to flinch.

I turned to see Chelsea standing in the big door to the barn, wearing nothing but her pyjama pants and tank top.

"Chelsea," I sighed, "Put on a sweater, you will catch a cold!" I removed my jacket, placing it over her goose bumped shoulders and bringing her fragile body into the semi-warm barn.

She grumbled, "I want to try again

"No." I stated, I'm not giving into her this time. I'm traumatized from the experience, I will never allow Chelsea to go through that torture ever again. And I refuse to bring such heartache on myself, as well. "Don't even fuckin' start with that. It's not happening. Not ever."

"We need to, we need to make it right." She wasn't Chelsea. This woman in front of me was not my Chelsea, she was someone different. A depressed woman, who believed she had no reason to keep living. But she does, she has me.

"I'm not risking losing you again," I was stern, "So get it out of that pretty little head."

She marched up to me, sticking her finger at my chest. Her dark eyes were surrounded by purple bags, her lips dried out- she looks like she was forced through a wringer. "Vaughn Saunders, you will give me a child. And I refuse to unlock our bedroom door until you give in."

With that, she stomped from the barn and to our house.

* * *

><p>"Chelsea," I banged on the bedroom door, "Stop being a child. Let me the fuck in."<p>

"You know the agreement."

"Ugh!" I kicked the wall in defeat. "You don't fucking understand, I wish you would put yourself in my place for once and look at things from my perspective! I looked down on your almost dead body, and knew I couldn't fucking let you die. I'm not throwing away our daughter's death just to put your life on the line again."

"Fine, be that way." She snapped through the door, it was almost like she was standing directly on the other side, "I'm going on a strike. This door won't be open until we start trying for kids again."

"Ha," I snickered, I couldn't help it, "You've already been on strike."

"Fuck you."

This infuriated me. She has no respect for me anymore, it's like I'm only here to watch out for her. I know she is still in love with me, she is the most comfortable when I'm at her side. She just don't respect my feelings, or my opinions.

I refuse to have sex with her without a form of fucking birth control. I'm not going to be the reason she dies. But, if it's a baby she wants- a baby she will get.

* * *

><p>"Dan, I'll pay you to live at my house for three days." I offered the man that made Chelsea come back to this island. "I have business in the city."<p>

"Uh, okay." He agreed, "But, why?"

"Chelsea needs to think I'm there."

"I'm pretty sure Chelsea is going to know that I'm not her husband." He was sceptical about the situation.

"She is on fucking 'strike'." I rolled my eyes, "She has herself barricaded in the bedroom and refuses to unlock the door or leave until I give in to getting her pregnant again."

"You're not going to," Dan stated, not ask, he stated.

"Fuck, no." I grumbled, "But just stay at the house, sleep in the spare room. Every now and again, bang on the door to make sure she is alive. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay." He shrugged, "I don't get her at all. But I'll do it, if it's going to help you out."

"Thanks." I was grateful for supportive friends, "I fucking owe ya."

"Wait, Vaughn?" Dan asked, "What kind of business is going to get Chelsea out of her room?"

I smirked, "I'm getting her a baby."

* * *

><p>"Manhattan Orphanage." I read the familiar sign, a sign from the past that I never fucking thought I would see again, "We meet again."<p>

I pushed open the rusty metal gates, and walked up the same brick path that I remember all too well. I remember walking up this path for the first time, confused, hand-and-hand with my deadbeat mother.

It's funny, how life does a complete 360.

I took a deep breath, and I opened the large wooden door. The same old stench of mothballs greeted me as I walked into the building. Nothing changed, it had the same 80's wallpaper, the same stained wooden benches, the same paintings, the same cold floor tiles, and the same front counter with the same shitty bell.

*Ding.*

I pressed the bell, and waited a couple minutes for the lady to enter the front room.

"I'm comin, I'm comin." She huffed, extremely overweight and old.

Holy fuck. This woman is still alive? I figured she would have dropped dead by now.

"Are ye here for a youngster, er?" The curly hairs on her cheeks were as long as ever. Her doubled chin jiggling with every word spoken, her thick rimmed glasses magnifying her eyes. Her short black bob curling up around her ears- she looked just as disgusting as the day Gray and I fucked off.

"I am." I cleared my throat, "A new born, preferably."

"Alright, honey." She smacked on her Double Bubble, the same gum as always, "I'm gonna need yer ID and your Birth Certificate. And Here," She shoved a clip board in front of me, "Fill this out."

I nodded, slapping my information down on the desk in front of her and grabbing the papers.

I had to write a fucking book. It asked me a million questions, but I got in finished in an hour or so.

"Here." I slide the clipboard across the table,

"Well, I'll be. Vaughn Saunders." The woman grinned like a googly eyed monster, " MARGY! GET OUT HERE!" She yelled.

Margy? She's still fucking alive too? Christ,

"What do you want now, Ang?" The tall and lanky woman walked from the back office, "I'm busy trying to find someone to take that little girl that just got dropped off." she muttered, "Stupid bastards. Would know if this was one of them unisex orphanages 'er something."

My ears perked up, "Did you say a little girl?"

"Yep." Margy complained, "One of our boys found her out by the gate this mornin'."

"Great!" I couldn't pass up on the fucking chance, it's like it was perfect timing. "I'll take her off your hand-"

"Vaughn Saunders!" Ang announced again, cutting me off "Remember that Vaughn Saunders? The quiet kid? He hung out with the Saucey one, Gray. The one's that ran away that time."

"Ang, be quiet now." Marg shushed her, "We have a client, Shouldn't go taking about the trouble makers from the past. Let's jus-"

"That's him!" Ang kept talking, "Luh, he's the gentleman's ID. Vaughn Saunders."

"Well, by the lord." Marg's boney jaw dropped, "He came back! Who woulda thought. You had us call the cops on you and everything."

"Whatever." I was not in the mood to discuss the past, "Sorry I has you all worried so much." I emphasized the 'worried',because I knew they really didn't give a fuck.

"So, I see here that you are married?" Ang skimmed through the papers, the excitement of the Missing Orphan blew over quickly. "And living full time as a farmer on Sunshine Islands?"

"That's correct." I pulled up a chair,

"And why are you and yer wife resorting to adoption?"

"We had a complications during child birth." I shook my head, Complications don't even cover it. "We figured we would be better off just adopting."

"Alright, you can take one." My jaw dropped, I figured I would be there a while.

Apparently it don't take much fucking screening to get a kid these days. I use to questions my Animal-buyers more than this.

"You said you wants the girl? Just take her. It'll save us lots of paper work and shit. We don't want no girls here."

I nodded,

"There's no information on 'er. We are guessing she's just a couple weeks old at least. But, give us a few minutes to find out where she is. We threw her off with one the the older boys this morning. We got to time for the girls, ya know?" She looked at her co-worker, "Which one did we give her too?"

She shrugged, "Beats me. I forget what half of 'em looks like now."

They got no time for nothin', apparently. I nodded, recalling how the older boys would look after the newborns when they came. If not, the snotty nosed youngsters would be sleeping in it's shit and piss all day. No one else cared enough to change them.

"Feel free to look around!" Marge insisted, "Jog back some fine memories, I'm sure!"

I snickered, rolling my eyes while I decided to check out the court house. That is where I spend all my time, sitting under a concrete bench beneath the large oak tree. I liked it there because of the shade, I felt like I could disappear with the shadows. Gray usually sat by my side, while we watched all the younger kids put on a fake happy face to all the 'perfect' wedded couples that came in for a browse. Gray and I knew we would never be chosen. We were too old and sour.

I pushed open the glass doors, and gazed out the field. Playing kids stopped in their tracts to catch a glimpse of me- a Father looking to adopt. Too bad for them, I'm only taking the little girl. I can't handle two kids.

I wonder which one if these youngsters got her?

* * *

><p><strong>Mystery Kid.<strong>

Buzzing filled the playing area- high pitch squeals, laughing, and fake fights. The youngsters here drive me friggen crazy. It's like they are happy to be here, or something. They are happy to have been ditched, or to have the parents killed. They don't realize the only reason they are here is because no one else in their friggen 'family' stepped up to the plate to take them.

In one way or another, none of us were wanted.

"Gross." I grumbled, shifting the pissy baby on her stomach in my laps, "I take the time of day to bring you outside, and you thank me by pissing everywhere. If you keep that up, you will end up like me." I bitched, "Sour and mad."

A cold wind blew through the garden- scattering yellow and orange leaves from the oak tree to yellow grass.

I hate Autumn, it's nothing much a giant friggen mess. Everything dies, the ground smells rotten, everything gets cold.

I removed the sweater from my bare arms and wrapped it around the ditched girl in my arms. I would rather be cold than her, she could get sick or something. The bitches here would just let her die, they don't want any girls in this joint.

Everything grew silent, and balls fell from the sky and rolled across the ground. According the the reaction, I knew exactly what was happening. A adult is here, looking for a son.

I didn't even have to look up, but I did anyway.

A man walked from the glass doors, silver hair and a cowboy hat.

I snickered, What do he want? A youngster to help him herd cows in the valleys? That don't sound like the life style those little fuckers are yearning for. All they talk about is dirt bikes, getting famous, wishing Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie would give us white kids a chance. None of those Bity Boys are cut out for the Country Life.

The man walked along the fence, looking out towards the Manhattan traffic and the selfish pedestrians passing on by. None of them slowed to have a peek at us, to acknowledge our existence, none of them cared we were in here raising ourselves.

The kids followed the man like a string of chickens. As if he were to turn around to scoop one up, then merrily be on his way. He showed no interest in them- pity, yes. But no interest in adoption. He seemed to be searching for something else.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" I gasped as the youngster in my arms began to wail. Snot, tears, and salivia going everywhere.

"Now, now." I cooed, "Stop it, you friggen Shit Head."

She kept crying, I awkwardly bounced her in my arms- I'm not sure if it works, but whatever it takes to shut her up so I can have my peace and quiet back.

"Give it up," I grumbled, "You can't be a wuss living in this friggen world. You are going to have to suck back those tears and not let no bullshit get ya down. Cryin' makes you look worthless and annoying. Especially if your a girl."

I shifted her in my arms, her pink one piece suit flashing. "And just 'cause yer a girl don't mean you get to act like one." I grumbled, "If you let your guard down like this all the time, you may end up a stripper. We wouldn't want that, huh?."

As the girl finally began to doze off to a nap. I looked down at her peaceful face. The poor thing, she has no idea what happened to her. She don't know why she is here, who her parents are, or where she is going to be tomorrow.

I guess we are all in that demelia. Only, I know where I'll be tomorrow.

Right here.

I heard the breaking of dead leaves beneath heavy boots. The man was approaching me in my hide out, my domain, my sanctuary, this is my spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaughn <strong>

"WAAAAAAAAH!"

My head snapped in the direction of the crying- that must be my baby. The wailing was hidden beneath the shadows of the large oak tree; my old hide out, my domain,my old sanctuary. That use to be my spot.

My feet absently dragged me towards the tree; flashbacks of a younger version of Vaughn quickly walking past the soccer balls and tag-players to get to my spot as soon as possible. To hide in the shadows and pretend no one knew I was alive.

I stopped, as a boy came into view. He was sitting in my old spot, whispering to a body wrapped in a black hoodie.

It seems as if my spot were claimed by another, this kid. Although, He was older than the other kids running around, he must be close to ten years old. He is living in the 'dead' years, as Gray and I called them. The years where all hope is lost; you are too old and not cute enough to some lovely little family to want ya.

He glanced up as me as I came closer, he looked surprised. His little hand reached towards his forehead to push his long, shaggy ash brown hair from his grassy green eyes. He didn't look pleased with my presence, his eyes narrowed to slits as I invited myself to a seat beside him.

It brought back too many memories, sitting here on this bench. Watching the youngsters run and frolic, as if they were never left behind. But they were, all of us were. Either our parents croaked, or just decided we weren't worth the trouble.

I would sit here, day in and day out, with Gray at my side. But today, this kid is sitting next to me. And I'm filling an empty spot. Peeking over at him again, I seen he was trying his hardest to ignore me. His fingers fidgeting and his left leg bouncing.

"You must be 10," my voice was rough, it was dry, "The dead years."

"What?" He mumbled very lowly

"The dead years." I chuckled, "That's what I called em, anyway, when I was here. It's the age group no parents wanted, where you knew no one was gonna take ya."

"Hmpf." He snickered, "Dead is right."

"So," I didn't mean to strike up an awkward conversation. If I were in his place, I would have been pissed off. But, I guess now that I'm grown up, it's my job to show concern for the future cynical pricks, like myself. "Why are you here?"

His jaw dropped, as he scooped my daughter against his shoulder blade. "My life is none of your friggen business."

I found it hard to contain a chuckle, this poor kid will be like me someday. "Dad got sent to jail for a bunch of violent crap, mom didn't want me anymore. I looked too much like him, she was too much of a dead beat to handle it. She dropped me off here when I was 5. "

He finally took a moment to look me up and down. His green eyes piercing every feature on me. "You look weird." he mumbled, looking away again. "No wonder you made it to the dead years. Who woulda wanted a freak like you?"

I laughed, I couldn't help it. This kid has my attitude. I couldn't decide if I liked him, or if I wanted to wash his mouth out with soap. "What's your excuse, then? Why are you still here."

"Easy." He grumbled, blowing his long bangs from his face, "I don't run around with a fake smile on my face. I'm too much of a hassle to take on. No one likes me, because I don't want them too."

I didn't answer him. I knew exactly how the kid felt- why fake a smile to make someone like you,then be a total mess when they got you home?

"I killed my mom died during childbirth." He was blunt, his voice was empty, "Dad tried to raise me for a couple weeks, but he hated me. So he dropped me off here."

My heart dropped.

Would I have done that? If Chelsea was killed giving birth to Georgia? Would I have hated her existance for killing the love of my life?

No. I would have never brought any child of mine to a place like this. Never. If Chelsea died, Georgia would have been my greatest memory.

But, that's not the case. Chelsea is alive, Georgia wasn't meant to be, and here I am.

"How do you know that?" I asked, knowing they two monsters don't tell the kids what happened to them. Usually, if you aren't old enough to remember what happened- you will never know.

"Broke into the office," He mumbled, "Read my files. Figured I had the friggen right to know."

I fuckin' like this kid.

It was silence between us, until he spoke up again. "Why did you come up here, anyway?"

"Because," I pointed towards the child in his hands, "I'm taking her with me."

He hesitated, but then handed me over the baby. "Good, at least I don't have to worry about her anymore."

"My wife have been a mess ever since our daughter's still birth two seasons ago." I shared, not quite sure why I wanted to. "I came here to bring home a kid. I guess I thought it would be the right thing to do, seeing I was one of them."

"I don't really care." He grumbled, "Adoption is always the second option. The fall-back plan."

"Hey." I growled, holding the child up to my shoulders, "Don't think I don't know what it feels like. I was here in your shoes, I know exactly what's going through your mind."

"When did you leave?" His face dropped, ignoring my comment because he had bigger things o his mind. "Like, when did you get adopted?"

"I never got adopted." I stated, "I ran. I stole 100 bucks from the office, and I left when I was 13."

He finally became interested in the conversation, "Seriously?" He gushed, as if I were some sort of hero. "You just, walked through the front doors?"

"Yup." I felt proud, "I knew I had no hopes of being adopted, and I sure as hell was not sticking around until I turned 18."

"I've thought about running." He said, a tad bit of optimism in his voice, "But I always chickened out. I've never been outside this fence, I don't even know where the nearest gas station is. I'd never survive."

He slumped down in the bench, crossing his arms over his thin chest. The poor kid was malnourished, or pretty close to it. His jaw bones was slender, I could see his collar bones sticking out of his black T-Shirt.

"What do you eat here?" I asked the dreaded question I've been dying to know since I arrived. Did they still eat stray cats and dogs here? Or, have they decided to join the rest of America and eat chicken?

"I eat vegetables." He stated, "I refuse to eat meat. It's inhumane. I would eat my arm before I ate another living animal."

I smirked, proud of this kid. For someone with his life fucked up, he certainly got his head on straight.

I liked this kid. He reminds me of myself. Sour, closed off, cynical- but there is something there deeper that needs to be brought out.

I can't leave this kid behind. I would just be one of those pricks who chose the baby over the older kid. Just like everyone else.

If I bring this kid home, I will be changing his life. Maybe he won't be a negative ass hole when he turns 20- like me. Maybe he will change his perspective on the world, maybe I can help him do that. Chelsea and I can do it. Chelsea changed my life, she can change his as well.

I could give this kid the life I dreamed for. A supportive home, a family- fuck, that would have been a dream for me. And, if this kid is planning on running already, it means he have given up hope in humanity.

"Hey, kid." I said, "Why don't you come home with me?"

He looked at me, pushing his hair out of his face again. His mouth was slightly a gap, his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you kidding me?"

"No!" I became kiddish, "My wife wanted a daughter, but I want a son." I stated, "We will both be getting what we want."

His eyes narrowed, "I don't want to be adopted because of pity. I'm not an idiot." He turned his head away, "You probably think you are a hero, adopting the sad kid."

I argued, "I like you. You remind me of myself when I was your age. I wouldn't choose any other kid."

"Bullshit."

"I came here today with one goal, to adopt a baby." I said, "It's a miracle enough that I was able to find a baby girl in an all boys home. And, I don't think it's a coincidence that I find her in your arms."

"That don't mean frig all."

"Do you believe in faith, kid?" I said, "I didn't before. But lately I do, and I'm pretty sure this was all meant to happen in some sort of fucking book somewhere. So do you want to leave this shit hole and give my house a try?" I sighed, "If you don't like living with my wife and I, then I'll gladly bring you back here."

He laughed, standing up and stretching. "Don't come here and try to preach your beliefs to me." he snapped, "Faith is bullshit. I'm here because I killed my mother, and my father couldn't fucking bare it."

"Get back here, now." I demanded with a booming voice, my fatherly instinct kicking in. The boy stopped in his tracks, looking somewhat shaken. It was possibly the first time he have ever been demanded by a man. "I want you to be my friend. You don't have to be my son, and I don't have to be your father. But, you could come and just be my friend."

"You don't understand how it works." He explained, "When you sign that waiver of adoption, you are promising to raise me as a son. If you take me home, then you are a dad."

"Technically," I held up the little girl in my arms, "I already am a dad."

He began walking towards me again, and I stood up. He marched right up to me, looking into my eyes with furry. This kid has spunk, he is not going to get pushed around.

"What's your name, anyway?" He asked,

"Vaughn Saunders."

He didn't change his facial expression, "Let's play a game, Vaughn." He said coolly, "Since you're such a big believer of Faith" He smirked, "You said you had a baby that died, right?"

"Right."

"I'm sure you and your wife were all giddy and excited, fighting over baby names and all that shit."

I didn't reply. Because he was right, we were that couple.

"If I have the same name as that you wanted for your son," He smirked darker, he knew he was going to win this. "Then I will come with you."

"What!" I growled, "You are fucking joking. What are the chances? Do you know how many names there are? That is not even fucking logical."

He didn't break eye contact, "That's the way fate works, isn't it? Shouldn't it just 'be that way'? Or something stupid like that."

I didn't answer him. This kid's attitude it too much for me to handle. Not even I was this big of a jerk.

The kid sighed, turning on his heels and walking away. He gave up on me just as quickly as I did him. His tiny frame carried himself further and further away from me, as I watched him possibly give up on humanity all together.

"Wait." I called, holding the baby's head tight to my chest as I lightly jogged to catch up on him. I'm this boy's only shot at a decent life, I'm not giving up to easily.

I caught up to him, slowing to a walk. He ignored me.

"Felix." I mumbled, "We were going to name our baby Felix, if it were a boy. But, it was a girl. And her name was Georgia."

The boy stopped in his tracks, colour draining from his tan skin. Slowly, he turned to face me.

"I know you didn't ask the woman who I was." He stated, "Because they don't even know who I am anymore"

"No. I didn't see you until I found you under the oak."

"Okay." He was completely awe struck, "I don't know what sort of creepy Voo-Doo magic you are capable of, but I never go back on my word." He brushed the ashy hair from his puzzled eyes, "My name's Felix."

"What?" I couldn't fucking believe it. "You're not serious?"

He shrugged, "You are as shocked as me."

"Felix isn't even a fucking common name!" I exclaimed, totally stunned, "I understand if it were John or Michael, or something. But not Felix!"

"Maybe Faith isn't so bad, after all." He grumbled sarcastically as he began speed walking past me. "Anyway, hurry up. I gotta get out of this fucking shit hole."

Reality clicked in as I began to chase after him. This kid is going to be my son, Felix. Should I at least discipline him for fucking swearing?

"Felix!" I shouted, "Fucking slow down."

I chuckled. Nah, that would just be hypocritical of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chelsea<strong>

"Thanks, Dan." I heard Vaughn chuckle, "For staying here and pretending to be me."

I snapped up in my bed. What? That was Dan banging on my door? For how long? Where was Vaughn? Why did he leave?

I jumped from my bed, holding my ear against the wooden door to try to eavesdrop even more.

"She's fucking nuts." I heard Dan say, "She haven't left her room in 2 days, she haven't eaten anything."

"That don't surprise me." Vaughn mumbled, "She get's hard headed when she is fighting for something she wants."

Dan laughed, "Well, I can't wait o see her face when she sees her surprise."

I heard another voice, "What do you mean? A surprise?" It was a male's voice, "Are you telling me that she don't even fucking know?"

"Well," Vaughn mumbled, "Well, no. She don't know, bu-"

"What the fuck!" The voice complained, "What if she didn't want it this way? What if she don't want me? What if-"

"Shh," Dan mumbled, "You are going to upset the-"

"WAAAAAHHHHHH"

My heart fluttered in my chest.

It did back flips.

It danced.

"A baby." I whispered, as I gently opened the door and peaked over the rail.

There stood Dan, alongside of Vaughn who was holding a bundle of blankets. Beside him stood a handsome young man- half the size of Vaughn with shaggy brown hair to his shoulders. He looked angry.

"You mean to tell me," the kid quieted his anger for the crying baby, "You dragged the both of us all the way here, not even knowing if your wife would even want us?

"Shh." Vaughn muttered to the boy, as he watched me walk down over the stairs.

"Don't SHH me!" The boy snapped, "Way to get my hopes up! I thought she wanted us. She don't even know about us! We may not even be wanted here, how could you just-"

I approached the young boy, tapping him on the shoulders. He didn't even hesitate, he snapped around with fire in his beautiful green eyes.

"Oh." his face fell with shock, "Um, you must be Chelsea." his face flushed red, "I'm sorry to intrude your home without an invitation I'll just be leaving no-"

His little body, his tan skin, his peach lips, his ashy brown hair, his bright green eyes, his little chin, his perfect little eye brows, his dirty finger nails.

I ignored his words, his little boy blabbering. I looked into his grassy green eyes, just like two beautiful little marbles. They were full of pain, the same pain as Vaughn's when I met him- the grief of having no home, belonging no where.

I mindlessly reach my hand out, touching the boy's face. It was soft, and a little dirty- just like a little boys' should be. I trailed my hand over his thick and tangled hair- he flinched as I broke through a couple knots. His face was confused, and afraid.

I know exactly who this boy is. This boy is my son, a son Vaughn brought to me. And, according to his cursing, poor attitude, and his riff-raff style- this boy came from the same orphanage as my husband.

I wrapped my arms around the boy's shoulders, pulling him into me tightly. He tensed, releasing a sharp breath of resentment. He surely haven't been exposed to love in a very long time, this may possibly be the first time in his life. I dug my face into his messy ashy brown hair, it smelt stale. This child could certainly use a bath.

"Don't you dare think for a second," I mumbled, "That you aren't wanted."

The boy suddenly fell into me, relaxing his muscles and wrapping his arms around my waist. His barrier breaking around him. He began to sobbing into me. I had no choice but to hold him up, if not he would have fallen on the floor drowning in his tears.

This little boy must be so overwhelmed. Being alone, to having the most loving two people in the world as parents. I only wish Vaughn had the same opportunity as a child.

Tears filled my eyes too- crying tears of happiness for the little boy. His heartache was ending, Vaughn and I will repair him and raise him as if he were our own blood.

I rose my head from the little boys hair, to see him. Vaughn, after all these years, in spite of all the arguments- every time I look at him, it's like the first real time I seen him. I get the same feeling I did that Christmas Eve on his couch in the city. I get the same exploding fireworks in my heart. He is absolutely perfect, he always know exactly what to do to make me happy.

He smiled at me brightly, clearly ecstatic that he is finally a father. After getting our hopes up and then ripped down, we finally got what we wanted.

"Chelsea," Vaughn said, tapping the boy on the shoulder lightly, "Meet Felix."

"Felix?" I was confused, "But that's the name we-"

"I know." Vaughn shrugged, "It's fucking weird, isn't it? Bizarre. I'll never ever get over that."

Honestly, so much have happened to me in this lifetime, that I'll never question any odd coincidences again. I knelt to the floor, so I was seeing Felix eye-to-eye. "Hi, Felix. I'm Chelsea."

He wiped his teary eyes with his sleeve, "Hi."

"Welcome home," I smiled, I have never felt so happy to meet someone in my life, "I hope you like it here. Vaughn and I are pretty cool people, I promise we will be good parents."

He smiled, "Don't try too hard. Sometimes parents like that come off as lame."

I heard Vaughn's laugh chime through the living room.

"Oh," Felix looked towards Vaughn, "This is-" he paused, "Well, she don't have a name. No one wanted her either."

"Hmm," I said, almost forgetting there was a baby in the room. I jumped up, scurrying over to Vaughn and removing the bundle of blankets from his grip.

I smiled down and the tiny package in my arms, her big yellow eyes gazing up at me. Another odd set of eyes; a family of mismatched eyes; blue, violet, green, and yellow. How fitting for a screwed up bunch.

"She is beautiful." I mumbled, admiring her long eyes lashes, her pink lips, and her milky white skin. I turned to Felix, "Well, Vaughn and I were both lucky that you had the name we wanted for our son," I added "So, maybe you should name the girl. Your little sister."

He frowned, "I dunno, I'm not too good with names."

"Sounds like someone else I know." I laughed, "Vaughn said the exact same thing when we were discussing names for little Georgia. But, he ended up picking a pretty special name."

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Just think of someone you know," Vaughn said, "Someone's name that you always liked."

Felix shook his head, "I've never met a girl before, other than the witches at the Orphanage."

Never met a girl? Ever? In his whole entire life? My heart pained for the poor young boy. I'm so happy Vaughn brought him here, I'm grateful that my husband is so loving and caring over people- even if he don't think so.

"But," His sun-kissed cheeks blushed pink, "It may sound stupid, but I already kinda named her." He looked at Vaughn, "You know, she didn't have a home or parents. I thought she could at least have a name."

"That's is very kind of you," I said, Vaughn placed his hand on Felix's shoulders,

"What is the name?" He asked,

"Rose." Felix replied, tracing his dirty fingers across her forehead.

"Hello, Rose." I smiled down at my daughter. "Welcome to our family."

With that, Felix and Vaughn invited themselves in for a hug.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks, as I finally got what I wanted for the past 2 years.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaughn<strong>

"Don't mind Chelsea, Felix." I stated, throwing him over some more photos from mine and Chelsea wedding day, "She is freaking out because the spare room isn't made for a 'little boy'"

"Tell her I'm not little." He laughed, flicking through.

I could tell her didn't really care about our wedding day. What kid would? He probably just wants to go and explore the island.

"Hey, want to help me in the barn for a bit?" I asked, watching his face lite up. "I could really use some help with the animals."

"What!" He jumped to his feet, pictures falling onto the floor, "You have animals?"

I felt cooler than what I actually am. "Yup. And lots of em."

I threw a jacket at him, as we opened the door and strolled over the grassy fields to the barn. His face was bright, brighter than the first time I seen this place. Maybe I did save him from his misery.

"We own 8 cows, 7 sheeps, 22 chickens, and 1 horse."

"What about a dog?"

"No." I chuckled, "No dogs."

"Really? Why not?" He asked, "If I had this much land, I would have a dog before I got kids."

I shrugged, "I'm not really sure. I guess Chels and I were just really busy, we never had much time to consider pets."

Maybe I'll get a dog. If that's what Felix wants, than I will do it. He has probably never even seen a dog, if he was in the prison since he was a baby.

I opened the door, and his jaw dropped. "Fuck," he mumbled, "I never knew they were so big!"

I cringed at the vulgar word escape from his little mouth. I want to correct him on it, but I guess Chelsea will have to be the one to enforce that rule. I swear like a fucking sailor, myself.

"Come here, I'll show ya how to milk them."

After a night of working in the barn, I learned Felix was a really hard worker. He puts his mind into completing a task, he is going to be a great assist to this farm.

"Well, that's enough for tonight." I said, hanging the tools on the wall.

"Really?" he sounded let down, "I don't want to be finished."

"Good. Because we have to do that every single day." I couldn't help but to laugh, "Have you ever had home made cookies?"

"Ha," He snickered, "Are you kidding me? Of course not. You've been in my position."

"Well then, you are in for a treat." I felt cool again. Why am I feeling cool over the stupidest things? Is this how lame Dads start? "Chelsea makes cookies when she is celebrating. I bet you any more that she making some as we speak."

"Really?" He bite his lip, "She really don't stop, do she?"

"She's like a whirl wind."

While we walked down over the hill, a question I've been fucking dying to ask him kept replaying in my head. I just had to know.

"Why did you choose the name Rose?" I asked,

"After that pretty girl, in the Titanic movie."

"Oh." I recalled watching that while in the orphanage as well. "Pretty? You are too young to be thinking of girls."

He smirked, "Yeah right. I like looking at girls in the movies. I decided I have a think for red heads."

I stopped in my dead in my tracks at his words.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "I can't talk about girls? Maybe you're not as cool as I thought you are."

"No, no." thoughts were rushing through my brain. "It's cool."

Shalyn. Savannah.

This is the 'mystery boy'.

"Have you ever seen a redhead girl in real life?" I asked, as we walked into the house- attacked with the scent of Chelsea's freshly baked cookies.

"Nope, never."

"Well," I picked up the telephone in the kitchen, "Prepare yourself. Because you are about to meet two."

* * *

><p><strong>Some reviewers seemed somewhat grudgful towards me after last chapter, hehe<strong>

**Did I make it up to you? **


	64. Epilogue: Part 5

_**Epilogue Part 5 of 5**_

_**Closure.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 years later.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chelsea<strong>

Even after all these years, when the sun is setting in the evening, you can find me sitting on my bench overlooking the town. From here, I can see everybody. I can see Felicia hobbling between her home, Natalie's home, and Elliot's. Her age is certainly catching up to the poor woman- but she is managing. I see Julia putting clothing out, and Dan walking his dogs.

I could see the town's children playing next to the river, with long sticks and wooden boards- jabbing at each other as if they were Knights and Heroes.

Well, I would call them children. They are at the age the city would consider "pre-teen". It's wonderful, having the opportunity to raise children on an Island such as this. If these kids were in the city, they would be straightening their hair, playing with cell phones, bullying, trying to sneak out to party. But, instead they are slinging their hair in messy ponytail's, playing with whatever they can create from sticks and imagination.

It sounds like our kids are immature, they are far from. These pre-teens know a day's work better than any city kid ever will.

I sighed, watching Taro- the oldest child on the island, son of Julia and Elliot. He is a tall kid, like his Father, he also inherited his father's gawky features and scrawny body. His personality takes after his Mother, loud and stubborn, but also caring. His thirteen year old hand reached out to help the youngest child on the island, who has slipped in fallen into the river. Rose, my only daughter, the sunshine in my life.

Rose is, hands down, the most unique person I've ever set eyes on- actually, that's a lie, she and Vaughn are tied when it comes to odd features.

Rose grabbed Taro's hand and he pulled her up, standing tall for a 10 year old. Sunlight reflected from her hair, blinding Taro that he squinted his eyes. Her hair is the most gorgeous color I have ever seen- white blonde. It isn't silver like Vaughn's. I'm talking pure white with just the slightest hint of gold. It is so naturally white blonde, that you should mistake it for the sand on the beach. It is thick and wavy, just like a mermaid.

Her eyes, they are as yellow as a pair of lemons- and they are as bright as the rays from the sun. Those golden eyes combined with the white blonde hair falling around her tiny face truly makes her the bright thing this island have ever seen. On top of that, her brilliant white smile flashes whenever she giggles her little laugh- although half of her teeth are missing right now.

She is the light of mine and her father's life, there is no doubt about that. Vaughn has his little girl, and I have a best friend. I love brushing her hair before bed, admiring every inch of it. I love applying pink lipstick on her pretty little smile, and dressing her up in her favourite overalls and converse shoes.

I smiled to myself, seeing Rose in her natural environment fills me with pride, like any mother, of course.

My eyes darted to a lonely figure walking down the path, in his own little world. I say Rose is the sun in my life, Well, Felix is my moon. The two couldn't be any more different from each other. Rose is so open-minded and social, whereas Felix would blow up a burst before he would ever admit to being upset over something.

The similarities between Felix and Vaughn are uncanny. Felix was never a boy, not even as a child. Felix grew into a man before his time- like his father. He is not a man of many words, he is silent, but very kind hearted. He tells a funny joke every now and again, and his smile brightens a whole room. He can also be very sour, especially these days.

He is going through a bit of a tough time. His dog of ten years recently passed away, leaving him alone and friendless. While he came into the community as a ten year old, Taro, the second eldest, was five. Felix, already being outrageously mature for ten found it difficult to tolerate the children. It was just him and his dog, and now it's just him.

The closest children to his age were Shalyn and Savannah. Both girls are only three years younger than him, at seventeen. He craved for when the girls would visit. Vaughn always claimed to me that Felix would fall in love with one of them, which leads us to the next reason why Felix is in the dumps- he did fall for one of the girls, and he fell hard.

It's hard to blame him, Gray's and Claire's girls are beautiful; both girls are exactly identical, right down to their last freckle. Oddly enough, Shalyn is about one inch taller than her sister, and she is much more introverted than Savannah. Savannah, she's a handful.

It was so obvious that Felix fell for Shalyn as soon as he laid eyes on her, as young ten and seven-year-olds. Shalyn feels the same for Felix. I can tell by the way she gazes at him, how she smiles when he speaks, and the way she barges through our front door when she comes to visit. She's a quiet girl, but whenever she sees Felix, it's like she emerges from her shell. She also influenced him to read more often. He complained that this place was a little boring. She told him "Reading is just as good as watching movies. Only you see things in your own mind. You don't have movies here, so reading is a good way to stay". After this, Felix begged his father for an allowance- which he spent on books.

Certainly, it's no surprise why Shalyn is so mad about Felix, either. He is a hardworking man, very dedicated to this farm and helping his parents. He was always an attractive kid, but hell, Felix grew up to be outrageously stunning. He still wears his trademark shaggy brown hair he had when Vaughn first brought him home, it suits him very much in the sense that it clings to his strong jaw bone perfectly. I've tried to cut it when he was a boy- but it was useless, he would kick up a stink. His hair is like Vaughn's hat, he tries to hide any emotion under those long ashy brown bangs. One thing he can't hide though, are his piercing green eyes. They are as green as the grass after a rain shower in the middle of summer. When he was a boy, he fell down and he broke his wrist. Tears ran from those green eyes, just like a rain drop dripping from a leaf. I've never seen a set of eyes that were so soul-searching, his stare feels like he can see right through you.

He's a tall man, he towers over his Father- and that's saying something. He is big and strong, he was always concerned over his muscle mass. He claims he has to stay fit so "Shalyn don't meet anyone else in Mineral Town."

I reassured him, "There is no other man in Mineral Town that is even a quarter of attractive as you."

He replied, "That don't mean I won't have to beat the shit outta someone."

It must have been funny, seeing his little old mother grab him by the ear and pulling him down.

Anyway, the other reason Felix is going through a rough time- him and his childhood sweetheart can't bear to be a part for any longer. He wants her to move here, they want to begin building a home and life together. She wants to come here as well, she says she is much fonder over these Islands.

There is just one hold up, although Felix is aged twenty and he is capable of supporting a woman- Shalyn is only seventeen, she isn't near ready to be thrown into such a grown up situation. There is no way Gray will allow his daughter to leave home as a teenager and get hitched or shacked up- even if he is a son of ours.

Felix has suggested moving to Mineral Town. I've never exactly shot the idea down, but I'm sure he could tell I was unhappy about it. I only met Felix ten years ago, and he was a grown boy just about to enter his pre-teens. I'm not ready for my only son to leave home yet, I would feel lost and empty. But, I have to give my children wings to soar.

I can't see Felix leaving, he and Vaughn has a very strong connection that I don't understand. Felix is not the type to get angry at his father, he is very respectful. He is not the type of man that argues against his father's word, he obeys all of Vaughn's wishes. They do mostly everything together, Felix has grown in Vaughn's shadows.

Because of this, I know Gray will let Shalyn go with him someday. Gray and Claire approves of him, they love him as if he was their own son. Gray always looked forward to having Felix for a week, especially knowing that he had the same past as himself and Vaughn.

Besides, Gray isn't half as strict with Shalyn as he is with Savannah. While Shalyn is reserved and easy-going, Savannah is a wild child. She sneaks out late at night, drinks alcohol, curses, pulls pranks on Rick the Chicken Farmer- and even worst, she is always on-again-off-again with Mineral Town's bad boy, Sebastian. Sebastian not only shares his father's ravishing good looks, but his bold personality, and his killer charm- all of which I know too well. Claire says Sebastian is a horrible influence on Savannah, and the only reason she is such a bad seed is because he keeps her in trouble. But, if he is anything like Kai, when he realizes Savannah is heading down the wrong path, he will man up and change things.

I personally think it is funny. I'm just happy it's Claire going through it, and I pray to the lord that my sweet Rose stays on the right path.

Rose will be a well behaved teenager. I wish I could say she turned after myself, but if anything I want Rose to be the complete opposite of myself. I was a horrible teenager.

But, she is similar to me when it comes to respecting and understanding the purposes in life. The fact the leaves fall from the tree each year so new can grow. She do not become sad when the cold winters come- she becomes happy that new life will bless our lands in the future.

To Felix and Vaughn, changing seasons are just a hassle with the crops.

"You look deep in thought." My heart did a little flip as Vaughn slipped down beside me. "Nothing new."

I smirked to myself, grabbing his calloused hand to give it a loving squeeze.

"Just thinking about how lucky we are to have two beautiful children."

"They're not children anymore, Chels" He said, "Rose is a little lady, and Felix was never a child."

"I know." I sighed,

"They aren't going anywhere, you know." He stated, "Felix won't move to Mineral Town. This is his home, he loves this place. Shalyn is the one who likes adventure, not him." He smiled, "As for our Rose, no man will ever come and take her away from her Prick of a Father."

I laughed, punching him lightly in the leg "You'll see, . Once the boys in the surrounding towns catch a glimpse of her, you'll be beating them away with sticks."

He didn't find it as funny as I, "Another reason why Felix won't be going anywhere."

I didn't reply. Not one day have gone by since Vaughn brought those two children into my life ten years ago. Even through the hormone rages, and slamming doors- it was all worth it. No doubt.

"Imagine." Vaughn mumbled while grabbing my hand to hold, now he is thinking, "What would have been if little Georgia did live."

I didn't like thinking about it. I feel selfish in either scenario.

"If Georgia lived, I would have had no reason to go into the city and adopt a kid." Vaughn pointed out, "I wouldn't have met those two. They wouldn't be ours."

"But," I cut it,

He cut me off again, "Georgia would have lived."

We both stayed silent, not exchanging our thoughts on the matter. I still love Georgia-in fact, I feel bad for Vaughn. I had a connection with her, I carried her for 3 season- Vaughn only seen her lifeless body, I felt her breathing inside of me.

"MOM!" Rose's voice rang through the air, "Ow, ow," she grimaced to herself, "MOM!"

"She's limping." Vaughn sighed as he watched her run towards us, "Again."

I turned to see blood dripping from her knee.

"Ow." She mumbled, approaching us and sticking her scraped leg on the bench between Vaughn and I. "Maria pushed me."

"That Maria." I scowled, "She turns after her mother. Sour as a lemon."

"I'm going to have to speak with Natalie." Vaughn hugged Rose into him, tangling his fingers in her curly blonde hair, "I can't have my little girl coming home bloody every evening."

I sighed, my eye directing to the band aids on her arm. Rose and Maria don't exactly click for some bizarre reason. I don't understand why, she seems to get along with everyone else.

"It won't happen again." A different voice came from behind me- My son's gentle, but hard voice.

"Felix?" I asked, "What won't happen again?"

"That brat won't hurt Rose again." He stated, leaning his muscular arm against the bench, "I seen it happen, I was just leaving the store and I saw Maria push Rose for no reason. So I pounded on Natalie's door." He shrugged, "It's nothing, really. Natalie didn't even know it was happening."

See? Felix is turning into Vaughn.

"Fel," That's Roses nickname from her brother, "When are you going to tell Mom and Dad what ya bought at the store?"

"Fuck off," Felix's golden skin flushed deep red, "Rose." He hissed her name.

She laughed, making the lip zipping action across her lips.

"What did you buy?" Vaughn cut in sternly.

"See, Rose? Look what you did." Felix complained, "And, it's none of your business."

"It is my business." Vaughn was becoming agitated, "And don't tell your sister to fuck off, she's ten."

"Yeah, sorry." He mumbled, "And I'm twenty, I can buy what I want."

"You can buy what you want," Vaughn corrected, "But you can't bring what you want into my house."

Felix just frowned,

"Are you smoking?" I asked, picking the rocks out of Rose's cuts. I'm a mom, I carry tweezers on mee 24/7. If I had a nickel for every splinter Felix gotten, I'd be rich.

"I might." He replied sarcastically. I knew better, he is too much of a fitness nut for that.

"Fine." I replied, "If you're not going to tell us, then be useful and go grab the peroxide and a couple band aids for this little hazard."

He didn't reply, he turned on his heels and started towards the house.

"What did he buy?" Vaughn asked Rose,

She smiled a toothless grin, "Ten bucks and I'll tell ya."

"Five." Vaughn countered,

"Fifteen." She was bold enough to go even higher with the price.

"No."

"Well then," she tucked her mermaid hair behind her ears, "I'm not telling."

"Fine, I'll give you fifteen dollars."

"Don't ground me if I say it." She smirked, "Felix bought protection."

"Heh." I chuckled, hearing it come out of Rose's mouth like it was some kind of sin was too much for me.

Vaughn stared at me with a furrowed brow, confusion. Our boy is twenty, and we've never considered the fact that he may be having sex.

"I mean." I said, "At least he's buying condoms."

"But," Vaughn sighed, "Shalyn is only seventeen years old, Chelsea."

"I know."

"Gray will kill him."

"I know."

"Hell, I got half the mind to kill him."

"I know."

"Shalyn isn't going to be allowed to move here any sooner if he don't smarten up."

"I know." A thought dawned on me, I looked down at the yellow eyes staring up pat me, "Wait now, how do you know what protection is used for?"

"Savannah."

"She's a bad girl, Rose." Vaughn stated, "Don't you dare look to her as a role model."

"Yeah," I looked at my husband and smiled, "You're better off turning after your mother."

He snickered. Because I was just as bad as Savannah as a child, ironic really.

"Here, Mom." Felix returned, handing me the products.

Vaughn didn't even hesitate going down Felix's throat, "What the hell are you thinking? Having sex with Shalyn?"

Felix narrowed his bright green eyes at Rose, "You little rat. Why did you tell them?"

She shrugged, as Vaughn handed her the fifteen dollars. "They were gonna find out eventually, I wanted to benefit from it while I could."

"Little snot." He grumbled.

"Okay," I could tell from the fiery eye contact between my two favourite men that things were about to get heated. "Come on, Rose. Help me cook some supper."

She was quick "No way, I'll give you fifteen bucks if you let me watch this."

"Rose," Vaughn hissed, "Go with your Mother, please."

If she were a dog, she was have but her tail between her legs. She quickly jumped to her feet and started towards the house. That's one difference between Savannah and Rose- Rose is terrified of her Father, whereas Gray do not phase Savannah one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaughn<strong>

"I hope you realize that if Gray finds out you're having sex with his daughter, she will be locked in her room until she's twenty herself." I cleared my throat, "And you'll have your head chopped off."

"It's nothing." He looked down at his feet, "Really, it isn't."

"No, Felix." I said, "It is. And even if Gray don't know, it's my responsibility to stop it."

"Who do you think you are?" He snapped, "You have no control over Shay's life."

"I'm her God Father, if you recall." I stated, "I'm damn sure I have input in whether or not she will be a fucking Teen Mom."

"Dad!" Felix's green eyes bugged out of his head, "We're not idiots. I'm not going to knock her up. Hence the reason I buy condoms."

I sighed, I knew he was right. I never raised an idiot. And I know damn well Shalyn has done her research on the ritual. "I know you're not stupid." I stated, "I just know how frustrated you are right now that she isn't allowed to come her until another three years. And frustration can lead to stupidity."

Felix moved his hand over his scruffy brown bangs to push it out of his forehead, "Yeah."

"I don't want you messing up your chances of getting her." I said, "I lost Chelsea for a bit, you know. I don't want the same for you."

"Three years is a long time, Dad." He folded his muscular arms over his chest, "We go weeks without seeing each other. Do you actually think we could fuckin' control ourselves?"

"I'd like to think that you would try to, at least." I snapped back, "Instead of being prepared as if it's going to happen right away."

"Jesus," Felix snickered, "It won't be our first time. We've done it lots of times already. Nothing happened yet."

My eyes bugged out of my head, "Lots of times? And where exactly do you do it? I would hope it's more classy than in your parents' house."

"Of course not." He broke eye contact with me, "We've been friends since we were kids, and we have a lot of little hideouts that nobody even know exists."

"Well," I sighed, "I'm guessing you're either going to Mineral Town tomorrow, or she is coming here."

"I'm going there." He tried to hide his giddiness, "First time I'll see her in two whole seasons."

Two seasons. I feel bad for them. I thought the five days separating Chelsea and I were brutal. These kids are mad for each other, and it's difficult for them to just leave all the time.

"Felix," I began to give up, because I know nothing I say to the boy will ever change his mind on her. He's stubborn in that sense, just like his Mother. "Fine, I'm going to pretend I don't even know about this. Just be careful, for fuck sakes."

Felix smirked, another thing he picked up from Chelsea. He may not be our blood, but he certainly inherited our traits. "Always am." He took a seat next to me.

I peeked over at him with the corner of my eye. He is much larger than me, it's fucking weird. I was the tallest and strongest man on this Island- but Felix surpassed me. His arms are fucking huge.

"When are you going to stop working out?" I asked a little harshly,

He was quick, "When are you going to start?"

I could help the snicker escape my lips. "I could still take you." I remembered how I would pick him up and slam him down on his bed like he was a feather. Time has changed so much- now he could do the same to me.

"Dad, I could step on you, now." He teased, but it was true. He could.

"DAD! FEEEEEL!" The voice chimed through the air, "GRILLED CHEESE SANDWHICHS!"

"Sick." Felix jumped to his feet, "I hope Mom put bacon on mine."

"Gross." I grumbled, still not accepting the fact that my son eats meat.

"That's why you and Rose are so scrawny." Felix suggested, "You get no protein."

_Am I really that scrawny?_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose<strong>

"It's so magical, Mom." I breathed, sticking my head outside the window and looking at the stars in the sky. Stars are possibly my favorite things in this whole entire world. One star would never light up this island, but there are billions working together! It's amazing, how they join each other to create light.

Plus, Fel told me those stars are galaxies away. I wonder if the people living on those stars can see me?

"There's going to be a meteor shower tonight." Mom's delicate voice rang through my ears. "Maybe if you're good, I'll let you join your Father and I on the bench."

I know there's a Meteor Shower. Jay's dad, Denny told him all about it. Denny and Lanna are taking the boat out to watch, they always do adventurous things like that. One time, I wanted to go out in boat with Denny and Jay, but Mom wouldn't let me. She has a fear of the ocean.

Felix wasn't allowed either, Dad let him sneak off the Island to Mineral Town alone without even telling Mom. She was furious.

"Nahhhh," exaggerating my lie with a yawn, "I'm pretty tired. I was busy getting things for my Halloween costume."

"Really?" Mom was skeptical, so she should be. "It's unlike you to miss out on anything to do with stars" She mumbled, "I know how much you love them."

"It's okay." I smirked to myself, "I'll stay here watching until I can't keep my eyes open anymore."

She approached me, moving her fingers through my hair, pushing the white blonde curls out of my face and into a neat bun. She does this every night, because if not, my hair would be monstrous by morning. But, it's okay. Because I probably won't sleep tonight.

"What are you dressing up as for Halloween?" She asked,

I shrugged, "I dunno. I was thinking a Voo-Doo doll."

Mom snickered, her laugh lines crinkling by her eyes. "A Voo-Doo doll?" she questioned, "Of who?"

"Of myself," I clarified, "Of course. I'll be my own Voo-Doo doll."

"You're a creative little girl." Mom scooped down and kissed my forehead, "Good night, sunshine." Sunshine, that's what she calls me. "Dream of the sweetest things."

With that, she flicked off the lights to my bedroom and closed my door.

I waited until I heard the fourth step creak before I got into business. I'm lucky the moon is so bright, if not, I wouldn't be able to see a thing.

I removed a loose floor board, pulling out a wad of my white blonde hair that I pulled from my scalp, for emergency situations such as these. I rolled the hair in a ball so it resmeple a messy bun, then tied it.

I sneak out a lot. Almost every night, actually.

I messed up the bed sheets on the bed, placing a rolled up blanket beneath so it resembled a ten-year-old body. I placed the blonde hair across my pillow.

"There's my alibi." I mumbled,

Mom, Dad or Fel cannot know I sneak out every night. Especially Dad- he is so strict over Felix and Shalyn, imagine what he would be like with me if he knew that I have had the biggest crush on Jay Seaward for as long as I can remember.

I'd be forbidden to leave this house.

I pulled a shitty rope ladder from the space beneath the floor board.

"My escape mechanism." I smirked, rushing to my closet to change out of my Pyjamas.

Honestly, I like wearing my pyjamas whenever I sneak out. But last time I wore them, Jay turned blood red and he was awkward the whole night. I don't even understand why, they are just like pants and shirts. Just more comfy.

Boys are so weird.

I stepped into a pair of black track pants, and a black t shirt. Normally, I don't wear all black. But I need to when sneaking around. Especially since the moon shines off my hair like you wouldn't believe.

I threw the rope ladder over my open window, and I began counting my steps to the bottom, twenty-three. I'm pretty high up, the first time I did this, I was afraid. Especially since Jay was the one who made this ladder for me. But, I suppose I could trust him with his knotting skills- he did learn from his Father, who could tie a fishing net blindfolded and with his hand tied behind his back.

My foot finally touched the ground, and took a deep breath of the cold autumn air.

I hope Jay brought an extra sweater. I know I could have just worn my own, but there is something about wearing someone else's sweater, especially when you like them- more than a friend.

I began to run from the house, and down over the hill as quickly as I could. Before, I would have slowly tip toed and it would have taken me twenty minutes to get off the property. I decided it's quicker to just sprint and get it over with. It's all about the practice.

As I left the bridge from my property, and my feet touched the cobble stone of the town- I pulled my long 'mermaid hair', as Mom would call it, out of the bun. It swam down my back and bounced a little with the quick fall.

"Jay?" I whispered, squinting my eyes at the black figure standing in the moonlight, "Is that you?"

"Shh," He mumbled, "Obviously, its 11:30 and I'm standing at our meeting place."

"I know." I felt stupid, "I'm just making sure."

"Come on." He said, jumping down into a little dory that would bring us to Goddess Island. He offered me his hand, and I accepted as he pulled me in safely in the rickety old boat.

Mom said these boats have been here for more than twenty years.

"Your hair is blinding me." Jay stated as he rowed,

"Is that a compliment or a compliant?" I teased,

"Well, I don't hate it." He smiled,

I grinned back, looking down towards the water bashfully. He just makes me so giddy, I can barely handle it.

I could see his reflection in the water, along with the stars and moon. Out of all of those things, his smile glistens the brightest. Jay looks like his Dad, Mom always said it. Curly black hair, dark skinned, bight brown eyes, dashing smile. I'm just happy he don't dress like his Father, I bet Lanna is as well. Denny looks slightly like a hobo at times. Jay is very stylish, like his Mom.

"We're here." He announced, jumping from the boat, making me grab the sides to steady the rocking boat.

"Sorry." He apologised, as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up onto the wharf.

Goddess Island is beautiful. I love it here so much. Everything smells like Spring, like it's been blessed by the Goddess herself. Dad always says he met the Goddess- but Dad says a lot of things.

"I love it here." I closed my eyes and exhaled. I could feel Jay staring at me with those dark brown eyes- as if I were an alien. That's the way little boys are supposed to stare at little girls. But, next year we won't be so little anymore. We will both be Pre-Teens.

"You say that every time we come here." He stated,

"That because it crosses my mind every time I come here." I smiled, still inhaling all the fresh fall scents, "So I say it."

He grabbed my arm, "You're so weird sometimes, Roe."

I frowned to myself, most kids on this Island tell me that. It's the reason why Maria keeps pushing me.

"Don't worry, though," He flashed his brilliant smile, "I like it."

I could feel my cheeks flush. He likes it, the giddy girl inside of me was exploding.

"Look!" a streak of silver in the sky caught my attention, "The first one!"

"Make a wish?" He suggested

"I bet there will be a lot of wishes tonight." I stated, watching as another floated across the sky.

"Do you think they'll come true?" He was usually skeptical over that sort of thing.

"I don't know, there is only one way to find out." I shut my eyes tightly, and I boggled my mind on a wish. I could have anything, but there is nothing else I want. I'm happy, so happy.

But I know Felix isn't. He is sad when Shalyn isn't around.

"I wish Shalyn and Felix would be allowed to live together." I looked up in the sky, and blew it a kiss.

Jay laughed, "First of all, why did you kiss the sky?"

"Aunt Julie said no wish will come true unless you blow it a kiss."

"Okay, of course you would believe that." He mumbled sarcastically, "Secondly, why did you wish for Felix and not for yourself?"

I shrugged, "I'm happy right now. I don't want to change anything, I can't think of anyway I could make my life better. I mean, most girls my age would wish for a pony…" I hesitated for a second before finished, "I have cows, and there isn't that much difference between the two."

He laughed again,

"Maybe when I'm twenty, things will be harder and I'll have to waste wishes on myself. But right now, Felix and Shalyn need my wish."

He sat silent, and we lowered ourselves in the cold grass. As usual, he offered me one of his sweaters- he brought an extra. It's as loving as two ten-year-olds can be. We are too young for kissing or any hand holding- that will all come eventually. Right now, I just want to wear his sweater.

I watched the silver's and blue's stream across the sky like bullets, each new shooting star surprised me. You never knew which was going to be the next to go.

I felt Jay's stare penetrating my face. He was looking at me instead of the sky, somehow he found me more interesting that the Meteor Shower.

"The stars are up there." I pointed out. I didn't want him to miss anything, it would defeat the purpose of coming out here tonight.

"I know." He said, "I can see them in your eyes."

I flushed again, breaking my gaze from the sky and directing it towards him. "Don't say things like that." I felt embarrassed, "I don't know how to react to it."

He smiled, making me flush even more.

"I don't believe wishes come true." He said, "I think the only way for a wish to come true it to make it happen yourself."

"Well, I guess people can have different opinions."

"I like you." He blurted out, it was all jammed together like it was rushed.

I jumped, and my heart started pounding. "Jay! Don't say that. We're only ten-years-old. We're not ready for that."

"Yet, here you are next to me, One in the morning and wearing my sweater."

"That's because we are-"

"Friends?'" He cut me off, grinning sarcastically.

I blushed again, looking away from him. "I just don't want to talk about that right now. Okay?"

"We'll be pre-teens next year." He said, "We will be allowed to go on dates. Like Taro and my sister."

"Fine." I cut in, "We can talk about it."

"Okay."

"You say we can start going on dates NEXT year," I smirked, "What is this?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "This is two 'friends' just hanging out."

I rolled my eyes. "You're really not funny."

"Rose, can we try something?" His face grew serious, and eyes scanned my face looking for answers.

"Last time you said that, you ended up with a broken collar bone." I chuckled, "Remember? That time we climbed that huge tree?"

"No." He didn't laugh, I knew this was serious. "Nothing kid-ish like that. Let's try something more grown up."

I took a deep breath. If I knew Jay was going to be like this tonight, I never would have come outside with him. "What, then?"

"Let me kiss you."

"What!" I fell backwards a little, "Are you insane? My father would kill you! Besides, we are not ready for that. It will makes everything weird between us."

"Don't be such a baby." He pressured ,e, "Don't say you've never thought about it before."

I looked at his chocolate eyes. I mean, yeah. I've always thought about my first kiss, I always imagined what it would be like. What girl haven't?

"Well, yeah. I have thought about it." I mumbled under my breath, "but only thinking. I've never actually-"

"Come on." He insisted, "If we don't like it, we won't do it again. Let's just see what happens."

I sighed, looking from his eyes to his lips. How bad could it be? I can't say this isn't the perfect time for my big moment. We are sitting beneath a meteor shower one o'clock in the morning, I don't think there can be a better timing than that.

"Fine." I said, "But no tongue."

He screwed up his face with repulsion, "What do you mean? Tongue?"

"People lick eachother's tongues sometimes."

He looked disgusted,

I nodded, "Mhmm. I see my brother and his girlfriend do it all the time."

"Ugh." He shook his head, "No tongue, I promise."

We laughed together, I find his reactions to things hilarious. Once the laughing was over, it grew more serious.

"Okay." I whispered, "You have to close your eyes."

"But then I can't see where you are."

I frowned, closing my eyes and realizing that I really couldn't see his lips.

"But it's weird. We both can't look at each other when we do it."

"Why not?"

"Because." I didn't want to explain how creeped out I would be if his eyeball were 1 millimetre from my eyeball. "I think we are just suppose too feel each other's breath, until our lips touch."

He placed his soft hands on each side of my face, "Roe, We aren't that experienced"

With that, he closed his eyes and slowly directed me into his face. Our hearts were pounding like mad, as if one of us would get electrocuted or something bad like that. But, nothing bad happened. Once our lips touched, we stayed there for a couple seconds. And then once we realized we were actually doing it, we pulled away.

It was quiet, and our heart rates began to slow down.

"So?" He asked, his voice cracking, "What did you think?"

I shrugged, trying to play it cool. "I dunno, it wasn't as great as it's cracked up to be."

"Nah," he agreed, "It just felt like our faces were touching."

"Yeah." I whispered, "Maybe that's why people use tongue."

"I'm never going to kiss you with my tongue." He stated,

"Good." I was relieved, the thought of it is disgusting. "I promise I'll never use mine, if you never use yours."

"I promise."

"Pinky swear?" I stuck my pinky out, and he took with his own.

"Pinky swear."

I waited for him to unwrap his pinky from mine, but he didn't. Instead, he lowered our pinky-entwined hands to the grass.

And we stayed there, just watching the shooting stars, and holding hands for the very first time.

Secretly, he didn't know that I really did like that kiss. And I would very much like to do it again before I go home.

I wonder if he feels the same.

He probably don't, Boys are strange like that.

But maybe, that's what he wished for.

"Did your wish come true?" I asked, breaking the silence

He smirked, "It's a start."

* * *

><p><strong>Felix<strong>

I was suffocating in flaming red hair. It was in my mouth, tickling my throat, and tangled around my arms.

And I missed it.

"Make a wish." Shalyn whispered,

"I wish I didn't have to leave in two days." I replied, "That's all I'm asking for."

She rolled over on her stomach, propping her chin in him arms,

"I've been doing some research." Shalyn exclaimed excitedly, "On Mineral Town underage regulations!"

I smiled, I love the way her voice squeaks when she has something important to say. And the way her dimples turn into craters when she is super excited.

"Yeah?"

I trailed my hand my and down her milky white, freckled arms, pushing her red hair out of the way when needed.

"Well, I went to the Mayor's house- I pretend I only wanted a spot of tea, but really" She smirked, "I had taken the Wedding Regulations."

"Marriage?" I rose my eyebrow. I wasn't surprised though, we've already talked about this a million fucking times.

"Marriage."

She turned over on her side so she was facing me. The grass was cold, but at the same time it was refreshing.

"In the hand book, it said that a female in Mineral Town is considered an adult at the age of Sixteen."

Her sky blue eyes sparkled, "That means, if you ask me to marry you,"

My heart went up in my throat,

"And" her voice is so sweet and heavenly, "If I said yes…"

"You would be allowed to do whatever you want." I finished, "Because you're an adult."

"I am an adult, Mr. Saunders." She teased, "And we could go to the chapel right now, and I could be your Mrs. Saunders."

I smirked, sitting up in the grass. She stayed lid down, she is breath taking. The way her pink lips tremor when she's cold, right to the way her chest heaves when she breaths.

"What a coincidence." I mumbled, reaching my hand into pocket. "I bought something yesterday."

Rose knew I didn't purchase condoms. I mean, I did- but I bought something else as well. Something I've been saving my money for a very long fuckin' time.

I decided I wanted to propose to Shalyn a while back. I argued with myself for a long time over whether or not I should. But then I realized that all she has to do is say "No." and I'd stop harassing her about it. Not even that I'd harass her, I would only ask the question.

I've known Shalyn would be the girl I would marry from the very first day I set eyes on her.

* * *

><p><em>************** Flashback<em>

"_Gray!" Chelsea exclaimed- or I should say Mom. I'll never fucking get use to that._

"_Hi, Chelsea!" The orange-haired man greeted her with a hug, I hid behind Vaughn's-Dad's, I should say, leg. He noticed Rose in Dad's arms before myself. "Vaughn, I never thought I'd ever see the day."_

"_Ha." Dad snickered, "Well, here she is." He presented Rose as if she were a trophy. _

_Of course, she is similar to a trophy. Her golden blonde hair and her big yellow eyes, she's a cute fucking kid._

"_DAD!" A high pitched voice squealed, "CHELSEA!" A red-haired girl fell into Chelsea's arms,_

_She looked over Chelsea's shoulder, and gazed into my eyes. Hers were sky blue, one of the prettiest blues I ever seen in my life._

"_Hey! A boy!" She squealed, drawing everyone's attention to me. She pushed away from Chelsea, and marched straight up to me, poking me in the chest. "Your hair is too long. And you're really tall. How old are you? 11? 12?" She pouted, "Why haven't you introduced yourself to me yet?"_

_I slit my eyes at her. If all head-heads are like this one, I changed my mind on 'em._

"_Well," She pressured me, "What's your name?"_

"_You're annoying." I hissed, Chelsea glared at me. "Could you buzz off, please?" I didn't want Chelsea to hate me right away, maybe 'please' would lighten things up._

"_Savannah," Gray announced, "He's shy. Tone it down a little. We can't all be outspoken like you."_

"_He's boring." She sighed, "Just like Shay."_

_Gray knelt down on one knee, after paying his attention to Rose. "So, you're Felix." He announced, "You're a lucky kid to get out of that shit hole of an orphange, you know?"_

_I nodded, _

"_That's where I met Vaughn." He continued, "Only good thing to come out of that place."_

"_I didn't have any friends there." I replied, "But that's where I met Vaughn, as well. The only good thing that came out of the place."_

_Everything fell silent as I admitted for the first time that I wanted to be here._

_I love it here. I love Vaughn and Chelsea, and Rose. I love the island, the ocean, the forest, and the mountain. I love this farm and all the animals. Vaughn even said he would get me a dog._

"_Hello." A blonde woman broke the silence as she walked through the front door. "Congratulations, Chelsea!" She handed Mom a present. _

_I didn't watch her open it. I was focused on a different little red-head girl behind her._

_She looked just like the other one- Savannah. But I knew she wasn't. First off, because Vaughn told me there would be two of them. And secondly, Savannah was loud and annoying, this girl has her nose stuck in a book. She isn't even looking to see what's around her._

"_Shalyn," A man said, possibly Gray, I don't know- I couldn't stop looking at her._

_She peeled her eyes away from the book. They are sky blue, just like her sister's- only Shalyn's eyes were much brighter. They shined with imagination, like they held all the light in the world._

"_This is Felix."_

_She gazed into my eyes back. I was afraid of what she might have seen in mine. _

"_Hi." She smiled, her dimples and freckles perking up brightly across her face._

_I felt a grin stretch across my own. "Hey."_

_********************End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Shalyn," I announced, "What was the first thing you ever thought when we first met?"<p>

She smiled up at the stars, the moonlight catching her face brilliantly. "I thought, "Wow, I hope I'm doing him when I'm Seventeen.""

I chuckled, "No, come on now. Seriously."

"I thought you were the most handsome guy I'd ever seen. And that you had the greenest set of eyes in the world."

"Anything else?"

She shrugged, "I knew I liked you, right off the bat. And you needed a friend, desperately."

"Exactly." I knew that's what she thought, it's what I was most afraid of. But now, I agree with her. "I needed someone like you desperately."

She looked towards me, sitting herself up. Her bone straight hair fell down her back.

"I knew I loved you as soon as I seen you. I was just a kid."

"You teased me a lot," she laughed, "For being a book worm."

"I did." I smirked, "And then you introduced me to reading."

"And here we are today." She sighed, "Trying to find a way to be together as quickly as possible."

"Shalyn, do you really want to spend the rest of my life with me?" My hand was still in my pocket, squeezing a box tightly,

"Yes."

"How badly?"

"I'd run away with you tomorrow, if you wanted."

"That's the thing, though." This is the reason I'm so hesitant, "I don't want you to do something just because I want it." I reached out and tucked a strand of red hair behind her white ears. "I want you to want it just as much."

"I've never wanted anything more in my life." She assured me, "I dream of the day I marry you and have children. I've never wanted to be anything else but your wife."

"You can though," I told her, "You can be whatever you want. I'll never hold you back."

"And you won't." She laughed, "I want to be an author as well. I want to write, I just don't want people to think my ideas ore corny- or weird."

"There is one thing my Mom has taught me." I held her hand with my free one, "There is no such thing as 'weird', and I'd read any book that you write. No matter how sappy."

I pulled the box out of my pocket and opened it, reveling the electric blue feather.

"You really thought this far ahead?" She gasped, "Seriously?"

"Well, I didn't think we could actually get married legally until you turned 19. I was planning on asking anyway, and just waiting."

"Well," She shook her red hair behind her shoulder, "Ask."

"Shalyn, would you marry me?" I asked,

"Of course, of course!" She squealed, wrapping her arms violently around me.

I wrapped my arms around her back, squeezing her as tightly as possible.

"Let's go find Carter" She demanded, "Now."

"What?" I gasped, "Like, now?"

"Well!" She jumped to her feet, "When else? You know Mom and Dad will never ever agree. Neither will your parents." She twirled, "That's why we have to do it behind their backs."

I froze solid for a second. Considering the pros and cons of the situation, but the fact I could see Shalyn every single day cancelled out every Con there was in the situation.

"Okay," I smirked, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Carter?" She called, "Carter, are you watching the stars?"<p>

The Reverent walked in from the backdoor, "Yes, they are lovely from where I am standing."

I didn't care, I got right to the point. "Can you marry us?"

Her mouth fell. "Like, right now?"

"Yes." I cut in, "Right now."

Carter frowned, looking from myself to Shalyn a couple times. "I mean, you are both legal age. It would be wrong of me to refuse the holy matrimony between two worshipers in love." He sighed, "Follow me to the chapel."

Shalyn and I stood side by side at the front of the church, back on to the empty chairs behind us.

"Will anyone else be joining us this evening?" He cleared his throat, "I should say, this morning."

"No, no." Shalyn snapped, "Just get through it."

"Fine." Carter muttered, "We are gathered here today to join the love between Felix and Shalyn. Harvest Goddess, I have watched these young adults blossom into two wonderful individuals. Today is the day they join their households and become one."

"Shalyn, Do you take Felix as a husband? Through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She smiled,

"And, Felix, do you-"

I looked at my bride, she is perfect. Her squish smile, her blue eyes, her creamy skin, and her red hair- she is too perfect for a wedding like this.

"No." I blurted out.

Shalyn frowned,

"I want to marry you, Shay." I reassured her, "Just not like this. You deserve the fucking best, and this really isn't it.

"But-"

"No buts, just look at us." I stated, "I'm wearing holey jeans, and you're in a pair of sweat pants."

"You need your Father to walk you down this asle." I pointed to her left, "And your sister should be standing right there."

Shalyn cut in, "And our Mom's should be sitting over there, because they watched us fall in love."

"Aunt Jules, and Popuri should be here. Along with Uncle Dan and Pierre."

"You're right." Shalyn frowned, "Aunt Ann would kill me if I got married without her."

"And Dad," I said, "He would kill me if he known I rushed you into getting married so quickly."

"You're right." She agreed, "Let go and tell our parents that you proposed to me, and I said yes."

"Nope, we can't do that." I grabbed her hand,

"But why?"

"I didn't ask your father for his grace."

"When are you going to do it?"

"Right now."

"Dad is gonna murder you."

I took a deep breath and looked towards Carter, "What kind of man takes another man's daughter, if he isn't even willing to ask his permission first?"

Carter replied, "A boy."

I looked down at Shalyn, "If we are going to do this, we are going to do it right." I took a deep breath, "I'm no boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Vaughn<strong>

"Our daughter is planning on dressing up as a Voo-Doo doll for Halloween." Chelsea laughed, "Where do she come up with it?"

I chuckled as well, "It sounds like something a ten-year-old Chelsea would have insisted on dressing up as."

"Nope!" Chelsea denied it, "When I was Ten, I dressed as a Mad Scientist."

"See?" I laughed again, "Not much better."

"Have you ever dressed up for Halloween?" She asked,

"If you mean cutting two eye holes in a bed sheet and throwing it over my head?" I smirked, "Once, when I was 4. My mom took me out."

She frowned, "It's sad that you missed out on your childhood, Vaughn."

"Ah, I'm over it." I grumbled, "I got to give two other kids the life I didn't get. So let them dress up as whatever they want to Halloween. No matter how strange it is."

"Remember the time Felix wanted to be a girl for Halloween? Because he thought it would be funny."

"I do." I laughed again at the image of my only son wearing a short black shirt, a white tube top, a red stuffed bra, and way too much lipstick. "Taro and Eric copied him that year. He was pissed."

"Yes, but the photo was worth it." She trailed off, "I wonder where I put that…"

"You know what I wish we had back." I mumbled, sadness falling over me

"What?"

"The photo we took on my couch that Starry Christmas Eve Festival in the city." I mumbled, pushing her short chestnut hair behind her ear. She never grew her hair out after she returned, she kept it at her shoulders. It was still a bloody state though.

"I know, I wish I had it as well." She looked at me, "But, we still have the memory in our mind. I know for a fact that I'll never forget that night."

We fell silent for a bit, just listening to eachother breathing. That's the kinf of thing we still hold close to our hearts, the fact we are comfortable in the quietest of moments.

"You know what other night I'll never forget?"

"What's that?"

"The night of Gray and Claire's wedding- when I pushed you in the freezing Winter Ocean." The evil smirk planted across her face, "Just because you were pissing me off."

I smiled, "I'll never forget that morning, when you stripped down and made me jump in your bed."

"And I made you pretend we had sex." She laughed so hard, "My god, those were the days."

"It was awfully hard for me not to stare at those legs," I added in as-a-matter-of-factly. "Or that ass."

"Your abs weren't too bad, either, Fabio."

"Chelsea" I frowned, "Do you think I'm scrawny?"

She laughed, "Are you ridiculous? Elliot is scrawny. You're a pretty big guy."

"Yeah, well." I mumbled,

"You're just rotted that Felix is so huge."

I laughed, "It's a buzz kill when your twenty year old son could squat you between his biceps."

"Oh, give it up." I said, "He isn't our DNA. He could be the son of The Rock or someone."

I scowled, I hate thinking of our children's parents. I don't know which set I hate more; the father who blamed his son for his wife's death, or the parents who mysteriously threw Rose on concreate steps without so much of a name.

"I hate them." I growled, "Whoever their real parents are."

"Vaughn, we ARE their real parents." Chelsea was determined, "Those other people just created the masterpiece, we molded them."

It's true. I'm Felix's Father, I taught him everything he knows- even his way with women. We may butt heads sometimes, but he always makes the right decision in the end.

Same for Rose. I'm the only man in her life that will support her through every step she takes.

"We are."

She changed the subject back to memories, "Want to know what else I'll never forget?"

"You first."

"When I made you chocolate chip cookie for a holiday I didn't understand." She giggled, "And you went mad, because you thought I had a crush on you."

"You did though, did you not?"

"I didn't know it." I said, "And you didn't either."

"I remember when we went swimming one summer day." I stroked her arm, "I hung up a rope for us to swing off, and we made out in the water fall.

"Mmmmm," She closed her eyes, "We made out a lot back then, didn't we?"

"Hah, we did."

"I mean, we still do." She added, "For our age."

"It's not that we don't do it by choice." I pointed out, "It's hard with Rose popping in and out of the house everyday."

"Remember our first week as newly weds?" Chelsea smiled,

"We had sex everywhere,"

"None stop."

"In the barn, on that island, in the tool shed,"

"In the kitchen, on all the islands, in the wheat field"

"Remember the first time we ever had sex?" I shook my head, "That was a disaster."

"We completely destroyed my home! I was so angry the next morning."

"It was well worth it."

She peeled herself from my shoulder, looking up at the sky with her midnight colored eyes- I could see the stars reflection in them.

"Everything was worth it, Vaughn." She kept her gaze on the sky, "Even the hardest heartaches. We made it through, now look at us."

She looked back at me with a warm smile plastered on her face, her chestnut hair going every which way. She still gives me the save stomach-flipping feeling I would got when I first seen her by those Christmas lights.

All I could see were stars zooming over her head.

"Make a wish?" I asked, leaning in to kiss her like I would have many years ago.

"I don't have anything else to wish for, Nebraska" She whispered as she crashed into my lips, "You and I have more than I've ever dreamed."

_And that's saying something; Because Chelsea Davis-Saunders is the biggest fucking dreamer I have ever met._

* * *

><p><em>Thank you everyone.<em>

_You have all been way too fabulous._

_I hope you enjoyed my version of Vaughns and Chelsea's story. I know I have enjoyed writing it. It's been a long two years, but it's finally finished._

_I would love to hear everyone's final comments. _


End file.
